


Christs‧十一基督‧The Eldeven Days

by elchrists



Series: Christs‧十一基督 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 399,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: 基督們高中時的故事。





	1. 第一章：開學新生活

　　停駐在校門對面的馬路口，垂垂立了有好一陣子。  
　　這就是未來兩年半他所要就讀的那所高中？怪不實在的。  
　　  
　　灰白色某種石頭砌成，頗有氣派的柱狀建築，是座至少能讓兩輛砂石卡車通行無阻的寬度，並有三層樓以上高度的古蹟校門。旁邊有塊基石鑲嵌著其建設年份以及建築師大名，一座石雕的騎士騎馬像，威風無比地停立在大門左側，如同守護學生的英勇戰士。  
　　學校的名字，「Eldeven College」，只有一段不太明顯的石刻字體，嵌在至少三層樓高的大門上方。大門兩旁便是綿延的石砌圍牆，高有七、八公尺，從外頭望不進裡面，讓這座市區高中儼然防衛森嚴的古堡，令人肅然起敬。  
　　艾爾帝凡高中的大門，正好位於一條名為克萊蒙街的馬路終點，以歷史上某位國王名字命名的道路。克萊蒙街與第五長道在校門口交錯，形成一個Ｔ字型的路口。垂垂心想，這在風水上的話就叫做路衝，好像不太好，應該不會害他倒楣吧？  
　　拉了拉身上制服，垂垂覺得有點彆扭。聽說在塞萬唯爾，只有明星高中才有制服，不像家鄉每所學校都有專屬的衣服需要遵守。揹著一只黑色、他自己搭配的書包，在心裡默默地清點自己沒有少帶什麼東西，眼睛開始盯著馬路對面的紅綠燈發呆。  
　　車子來來往往穿梭不停，早晨很是熱鬧。學校第一堂課九點才開始，不過聽說八點就要到校。垂垂的四周陸續來了許多穿著跟他同樣制服的年輕學生，想必都是未來的同校同學。那些人走到這頭等待號誌燈轉綠，眼睛則好奇地不停在垂垂身上打轉。  
　　嗯，好啦，他知道黑髮黑眼，輪廓又淺的兆洲人在塞萬唯爾實屬少數，可是這些人幹麻都用一副看到稀有動物的奇特表情盯著自己啊。所以說，今天第一次來學校上課還真是怪恐怖的，當初他假裝很勇敢答應老姐隻身一人飛到塞萬唯爾，果然是錯誤的決定是吧。  
　　  
　　早知道他就在語言學校多待半個學期……  
　　  
　　因為本來就有學習塞萬唯爾語，還在兆洲的時候就是能夠流暢地以外文和人溝通的特殊狀況，垂垂才會認為跑去語言學校短短混個半學期，應該已經是可以進入普通高中就讀的狀況才對。  
　　然後他發現他心中有點怕怕的，恐懼並非來自無法和人溝通，而是來自根本上他本人和週遭環境的格格不入。  
　　希望這學校沒有種族歧視這種東西啊……垂垂覺得心裡有點毛毛的。  
　　  
　　等待號誌燈的空檔，垂垂心裡重複思索著這座城市的地圖。  
　　艾札拉市是塞萬唯爾首都，全國資源最為豐富之處。國土分區上，直接就位於「艾札拉區」這樣一個地方。若是用封郚習慣的稱呼來看的話，「區」大概相當於「省」的行政分級單位。這個國家一共有十個區，分別是：艾札拉區、孚勒納區、孚日區、多爾多涅區、約納區、香檳區、末榭區、上德隆和下德隆區，以及盧索區。  
　　回到艾札拉市。整座城市依舊是以「區」為單位稍作分割，有些區域相當有名，譬如安東尼特區，高級餐廳和高級精品店的聚集之處；大學區，除了國立艾爾帝凡大學之外，還有幾所頗負盛名的學校座落於此。  
　　艾爾帝凡高中則位於艾札拉市北，儒爾丹區的範圍。這個區域包含了一座相當有名的別墅山，學校就位於山腳，一聽就懂，艾爾帝凡正是一所貴族中學，學費偏高。  
　　  
　　當初在家中派來的跟班，周穆爺爺的建議下，才剛來到塞萬唯爾的垂垂立即參加由全國高中舉辦的中等聯合測驗，沒想到竟給他考出不錯成績。在那之後，他便按照選填志願被分發到艾爾帝凡高中，於是垂垂申請保留學籍，進入專供外國人就讀的語言學校唸了半年書，決定插班入學。  
　　他其實還挺有種的，一般外國人來到塞萬唯爾，進入語言學校都要適應一年，然後降級入普通學校。所以在時間上，大概會比同屆同學還要大一到兩歲左右。  
　　垂垂卻沒有這麼做，因為今年十六歲的緣故，垂垂直接申請從二年級開始就讀。  
　　而且，因為他只在語言學校待了半年，他是從二年級下學期插班進入。  
　　  
　　今天是二零一六年的，三月一日。  
　　  
　　開學第一天。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　綠燈亮了，垂垂深吸一口氣，踏出他跨過馬路的第一步。  
　　走過馬路就是校園，然後進入學校。開學之前他已在語言學校的老師帶領下拜訪過一次艾爾帝凡，嗯，教室是二年三班，上次走過位置，所以應該不會走錯。  
　　過馬路的學生很多，一片白的制服就這樣壓過斑馬線。路上很少學生互相交談，雖然早晨的車陣擁擠兇猛，感覺馬路還是靜靜冷冷，很有壓力。  
　　有點像是起床氣。  
　　心中帶著忐忑，垂垂穿過艾爾帝凡高中的白灰色校門，眼睛瞟過門旁中世紀騎士模樣的巨石雕像。寬敞厚重的金屬門扇刻印著一對百合、獅鷲組合的校徽，還有一句簡短有力的校訓：Literature, Science and Art。  
　　穿過古色古香的校門，垂垂筆直踏著雪白石板路往前走去。這座學校的每一分角落，似乎都鋪著同樣材料的石板以隔絕泥土地。早晨的空氣清新，更何況校內遍佈花草。他可以感覺鞋上沾染些許潮濕的水氣，兩旁一叢一叢冬日花圃，一些顏色黯淡的蝴蝶穿梭其中。  
　　走過這段石板鋪成的短道，轉彎越過腳踏車棚、石造警衛亭之後，眼前即是一片覆蓋寬闊草皮的巨大操場。草皮被修剪得相當平整，如地毯般優雅華麗地鋪整延伸。老實說，因為修剪得太漂亮了，垂垂有點懷疑那塊草皮是否禁止踐踏。  
　　操場旁邊是一圈暗紅色的PU跑道，目測周長大約有五百公尺的樣子。操場右方散佈沙坑、網球場、籃球場、田徑跑場，都是些體育課時候會用到的運動場地。左方、後方和前方則通通被校舍包圍，放眼望去，和校門相同，盡為石造建築。  
　　那些石頭表面泛著斑駁的青苔、水漬痕跡，像是歷經百年的風吹雨打，依然屹立不搖。垂垂讀過資料，艾爾帝凡高中已有三百多年的歷史，當初聽說是某位貴族為窮困學生提供的免費教育場所，光陰荏苒，如今已成一所貴族名校。  
　　這所高中給垂垂的感覺真的很好。因為材料幾乎都是石頭，所以讓人有安定、穩重的力量。時間亦替學校留下很棒的氣質，每一分角落都有著長年等候的故事可以訴說，每一個地方皆如此古色古香。  
　　散佈在操場四周的三棟校舍，建材各一。最前方一棟佔地沒這麼寬廣的大樓，是由年代不太久遠的鋼筋混水泥建設，那是校務行政中心，校長室和各處室皆位於此。另外兩座，紅磚色的是學生大樓，藍石色的建築是專科大樓。  
　　垂垂朝著學生大樓去，那是整座學院裡面積最大的大樓，因為一個年級超過十五個班、三年級總共超過四十五班的教室通通都設置於此。他的課室，二年三班，就在學生大樓三樓，上樓梯左轉之後第五間教室。  
　　  
　　並不確定被修剪得如地毯般完美的草皮究竟可不可以踩踏，垂垂繞著操場走了半圈才來到學生大樓面前。這時的他，看到一名留著藍色頭髮，有點羽毛捲的男學生，用一種相當隨性輕佻的態度伸腳踩上草皮，好像對才剛修剪過的草地視若無睹，一邊跟旁邊的女同學打情罵俏，一邊嘻嘻笑笑的在操場上走走停停。  
　　哇，就這樣踏過去了！剛才他不敢踐踏的草皮，就這樣被踏過去了！  
　　原來草皮是可以踩的耶！  
　　  
　　多看了那名男同學一眼，他覺得奇怪，現在這個時間所有學生都朝學生大樓前進，準備進入教室做第一堂課之前的晨間預習，但是那名男人卻不斷偏離朝大樓前進的方向，摟著女同學往偏僻的專科大樓走。  
　　是想翹課吧？壞學生。  
　　心裡寫下這般印象，垂垂頭也不回的上樓。  
　　  
　　在貴族學校，也是有壞學生呢。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　該怎麼說呢……他的教室，還挺平凡無奇的。  
　　這邊的學校好像都沒有規定固定座位，所以垂垂一進教室就趕緊找了空位坐下。  
　　現在是下學期開學，同學之間早就互相認識，招呼和問候此起彼落，也因此讓這個國外來的兆洲轉學生一進入教室，說有多突兀就有多突兀。  
　　所有的人都在看他，每個人眼神都像在問：「這傢伙是誰啊，他走錯教室了嗎？」垂垂硬著頭皮迅速坐下，忐忑不安的情緒嚇得他流了滿手的手汗。  
　　就在這時，他看到一名有著黑色柔順短髮、曜紫色漂亮眼瞳的男同學，帶著清爽的笑意筆直朝他走來。那是個眼睛顏色醒目到會讓人一眼注意的男人，氣質看起來沉沉靜靜的，即使有點傲氣，不給人壓迫。  
　　「你好，我想你應該就是鳽垂垂。」  
　　自然而然問起他的名字，那男人也不等垂垂點頭回答，又繼續往下說，好像一開始就認定他便是口中說出的那個人名：「我叫柏藍‧提斯狄，這學期的班長，導師吩咐我要特別照顧你。聽說你的塞萬唯爾語非常流利，你聽得懂我在說什麼？」  
　　「啊，懂、當然懂，當然懂。」居然有人跑來與他交談，垂垂立時答覆：「我是鳽垂垂，請多指教。」  
　　「請多指教，如果有任何不懂的問題儘管問我，我很樂意提供協助。如果不介意，乾脆我就坐你旁邊？」  
　　垂垂這才注意到柏藍‧提斯狄手上還拿著書包，並且把書包放在他右方空位上。當然好啊！垂垂想，而柏藍也沒等他同意就已打算入座。不過就在柏藍入座之前，後方有個人影叫住他的名字，使他回頭。  
　　「柏藍，早安。」  
　　「啊，米勒斯膜。」  
　　叫住柏藍‧提斯狄的，是位有著偏褐色的黑髮，藍色眼瞳的男人。他和柏藍同樣長得相當好看，氣質卻不太相同。米勒斯膜的感覺很穩重，甚至是有點謙虛內斂的，好像是那種功課很好、又擔任學校幹部的優秀學生。  
　　才這麼想著，柏藍頭轉回來，替雙方介紹：「鳽垂垂，這位是米勒斯膜‧昂‧帕藍卡；米勒斯膜，他就是老師提過的鳽垂垂。」  
　　「你就是那位轉學生？」米勒斯膜給個笑容，搬張椅子坐下：「你好，我這學期擔任風紀股長，兼任學生會活動部執行長。請多指教。」  
　　「米勒斯膜上學期是班長，如果你有事的時候我不在教室，也可以找他。」簡短而且淡淡地道出這件事情，柏藍抬頭和幾個走進教室的學生打招呼。  
　　「我是鳽垂垂。」垂垂開口，問米勒斯膜：「你有貴族姓，所以你是貴族？」  
　　像是訝異來自兆洲的垂垂居然知道塞萬唯爾的命名方式，米勒斯膜過了半晌才點頭答是：「對，你連這種事情都注意到？」  
　　「呃，很奇怪嗎？」  
　　「也不是，不過一般人不會這樣直接問吧。」  
　　「是嗎。」垂垂不太懂：「對不起。」  
　　「不用道歉，並不是什麼需要道歉的事情。」米勒斯膜左右張望：「柏藍，安索和西鐸克都還沒來？」  
　　已經拿一本書出來看的柏藍，頭稍微抬了一下，正好與某個剛進教室的男人打照面。  
　　「在那，剛好來了。」他說，朝進教室的男人招手，那男人先給了笑容，和許多朝他拋出招呼的同學們示意，才揹著書包往這靠近。  
　　這次是個有著燦金短髮、湛藍色眼瞳的男人。他的一頭淡金髮色，讓原先有些深不可測的沉穩氣勢多了點浮動，好像有點愛玩，在原本內斂的氣質中加入平和近人的印象，讓人不知不覺想要搭話或靠近。  
　　「他是安索斯頓‧席隆特，我們的好朋友。」柏藍放下書本告訴垂垂：「這學期還是副班長，要翹課的話記得知會他一聲。」  
　　……垂垂愣了愣。翹課？  
　　安索斯頓‧席隆特正好走到米勒斯膜和柏藍面前，隨手把書包丟到柏藍旁邊的位子。  
　　「哈囉，怎麼選這邊坐？」安索斯頓笑瞇瞇，間斷轉頭和一些女同學打招呼，然後有點訝異的看著垂垂：「你是新同學嗎？」  
　　「點名簿上的那位。」米勒斯膜提醒安索斯頓：「老師不是告訴過我們？」  
　　「我想起來了，從兆洲過來的轉學生。」安索斯頓對垂垂伸出手：「我是安索斯頓‧席隆特。」  
　　「我是鳽垂垂。」垂垂也伸手回握。  
　　「安索，西鐸克人呢？」柏藍詢問：「我有東西要給他，他跟我借CD。」  
　　「翹課了吧。」安索斯頓聳聳肩：「中午以前大概會出現。」  
　　「我不信。」柏藍對這句話有些嗤之以鼻。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　艾爾帝凡高中的課表，第一堂課是從早上九點開始，一直到下午三點結束。扣掉中午一個小時的用餐時間，一天上課五小時，五堂課。  
　　平日的放學時間是三點鐘，如果碰到開學考、月考、期末考，放學時間又隨考試時程有所彈性變化。  
　　課表方面，二年級下學期的學生，主科除了共同國文、共同數學、美術、家政四科是班上共同必修，還必須主動去選修九門其他科目。由於如此，開學第一天並不會正式上課，將時間開放給全班同學註冊、登記選修。  
　　簡短的開學典禮之後，身為班長的柏藍，自然負起教導垂垂選填科目的工作。  
　　  
　　「藝能科目要選兩科，學科則是七科。」把一張紙攤到垂垂面前，柏藍清楚且緩慢地向垂垂解釋：「音樂和體育，要從表單裡面各選一種來上。音樂有：合唱、鋼琴、長笛、直笛、黑管、提琴、喇叭、打擊樂器可以選；體育則有足球、排球、網球、籃球、桌球、游泳、田徑、體操。」  
　　「都各選一個就可以？」  
　　「嗯，對。你想選什麼？我和米勒斯膜都要選黑管和籃球，你呢？」  
　　垂垂望著選單，如果可以，有認識的人能夠一起上課最好，可是他又不會吹黑管……  
　　「鋼琴好了。」  
　　這是他唯一懂得彈奏的西方樂器。  
　　「哈，太好了，那你會跟安索斯頓一起上課。」柏藍朝安索斯頓招手，原本在和一個長得很漂亮的女同學聊天的安索斯頓，便走過來詢問：  
　　「怎麼啦？」  
　　「垂垂要選修鋼琴，到時候幫我分攤點班長的責任。」  
　　「喔，知道了。」安索斯頓來到柏藍和米勒斯膜旁邊：「你們這學期的體育打算選修什麼？」  
　　「都是籃球。」  
　　「那我也選修籃球好了。」安索斯頓提議。  
　　「好啊。」柏藍轉頭：「鳽垂垂，你呢？」  
　　「呃──那我也籃球。」  
　　「好，接著是學科，要從列表裡面選七堂，看你對什麼有興趣就選修什麼。」解決垂垂的音樂、體育選修，柏藍便把進度快速向下推。  
　　垂垂看看列表，能夠選修的科目有：  
　　　塞萬唯爾文學  
　　　塞萬唯爾古文  
　　　幾何數學  
　　　代數數學  
　　　應用數學  
　　　物理  
　　　化學  
　　　生物  
　　　地理科學與天文學  
　　　本國歷史  
　　　外國歷史  
　　　本國地理  
　　　外國地理  
　　　法律公民學  
　　「十四個選擇，你對哪些有興趣？」  
　　老實說，鳽垂垂以前從不知道科目可以被分得這麼專精，有點讓他嚇到。  
　　「呃──你們選了哪些？」  
　　大概也猜得出來人生地不熟的垂垂是想有伴，柏藍直接就在他選了的科目旁邊打勾，然後再在一些科目前方的位置劃圈。  
　　「打勾的是我選的科目，劃圈的是米勒斯膜。」  
　　安索斯頓也湊過頭來，然後拿走柏藍手中鉛筆，自己在科目旁邊做上記號。  
　　「這些是我選的。」  
　　這三人好像是不錯的朋友，選的科目都很相像。垂垂這才想到，他們三個從剛才好像老是一起行動，就連參加開學典禮的時候也是。另外，這三人還有一個共通點，人緣都很好，許多班上、不是班上的人都會和他們打招呼，就連在學長姐還是學弟妹之間也很吃得開。  
　　他大概認識了學校的風雲人物吧，垂垂推測。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　「喂，西鐸克到底死哪去了？」  
　　「總會出現的，你急著找他的話，打手機給他就行。」  
　　「我才不想浪費電話錢，是他跟我借CD又不是我跟他借。」  
　　  
　　中午的時候學校很是吵雜，學生到處走動，好像沒有人要待在教室的樣子。  
　　柏藍問了金髮的安索斯頓一個垂垂沒聽過的人名的去向，得到好像不算很滿意的答覆之後，安索斯頓詢問柏藍。  
　　「中午想吃什麼？」  
　　「沒意見，你問米勒斯膜。」  
　　「他只會說都好。」  
　　「說的也是。」  
　　因此狀似很認真的思考片刻，柏藍又突然想到一件事情：「安索斯頓，你不用跟葛瑞佳吃飯？」  
　　「啊，跟她分手了。」  
　　「這麼快。」柏藍淡淡地道，卻也沒有多加發表評論。他轉過頭，向垂垂提出問題：「你有想吃什麼？我們帶你去。」  
　　「呃……我連午餐有哪些可能性都不曉得。」  
　　安索斯頓湊過來了：「午餐嘛，可以去行政大樓地下室的餐廳，校園商店也有販賣簡單的食物。不過基本上我們喜歡到外面吃。」  
　　「到外面？」  
　　「對啊，校外。」  
　　垂垂愣了愣，在封郚，一般高中生是沒有機會去校外用餐的。  
　　「帶你到外頭的那條街道走走吧。」安索斯頓提議：「也算是認識新環境。」  
　　垂垂沒有拒絕的必要，因此柏藍、安索斯頓，在出聲叫喚不知道整理著什麼東西的米勒斯膜之後，夥同垂垂，總共四人整裝出發。  
　　  
　　垂垂再次確定，他才剛來學校就認識的這幾個人，鐵定都是校內風雲人物。  
　　或許用「風雲」形容還不夠具體，那根本已經是「龍鳳」級的程度。  
　　他在封郚的學校從沒體驗過那種走三步路有人招呼、走五步路有人攀談，七步左右就會有女生湊上前來送點小東西，十一步的話大概就是直接拋出午餐邀約甚至有人開始問起半年後的暑假有沒有空一起到南部玩玩──而且以上敘述不斷地以「三循環」的模式連續發生當中。  
　　因為走在他身邊的風雲人物，共有三位。  
　　  
　　柏藍、米勒斯膜和安索斯頓都是相當有禮貌的人，所以每一個人上前與他們交談之時，他們都不忘介紹身邊的鳽垂垂，於是整條走廊上便不斷發生以下對話：  
　　「啊，這位是鳽垂垂，我們班的轉學生。」  
　　「你好啊，我是拉妲‧齊瓦格。」  
　　「這是鳽垂垂，從兆洲來的轉學生。鳽垂垂，這位是蜜拉。」  
　　「你好，你好可愛喔，我是蜜拉──」  
　　「好久不見！麗狄亞，最近過得還好？他是鳽垂垂，我們班的轉學生。」  
　　「哈囉，鳽垂垂你好嗎？我是麗狄亞，安索斯頓的朋友。」  
　　「他是鳽垂垂。鳽垂垂，這位是黛安。」  
　　「鳽垂垂？好有趣的名字！你有沒有興趣加入學生會？」  
　　「妳怎麼會在這裡？潔西琳？」  
　　「什麼話啊，我就不能出現在二年級的走廊嗎？柏藍先生！咦，這位難道就是大名鼎鼎的國外轉學生？你好，我叫潔西琳‧克魯格。聽說你會說塞萬唯爾語啊？」  
　　……以下省略八十七則相似對話，從二年三班教室直到離開學生大樓，這段路程鳽垂垂根本搞不清楚他究竟和多少人打過招呼聽到多少名字。  
　　而且這些招呼者當中，大部分都是女孩子！  
　　垂垂偷偷地斜眼看著他旁邊這三位朋友，原來這些傢伙都是在女孩子堆很吃得開的那種人哪……  
　　剛才眾多面孔當中，鳽垂垂或許記不得十分之一。不過倒是有一張臉，由於某些原因，給垂垂留下深刻印象。  
　　那是一張有點冷冷的、靜靜的，看起來話不算多，很有氣質的臉孔。有著一頭黑色長髮，柔得像絲，卻又透露陣陣殺氣。女孩那對墨綠色的湛湛瞳孔，從中隱約散發美麗卻不好馴服的危險。當時的她手拿一份文件，恰見米勒斯膜經過，便朝他招招手，把文件交給米勒斯膜。  
　　不知道是錯覺，還是果真如此，當那女同學朝著米勒斯膜走去，週遭男女都下意識放低音量，有種彷彿所有人都把空間退讓給他們的感覺。  
　　「東西弄好了，拿去。」  
　　「這麼快？」米勒斯膜眼神帶著詫異，但更多是驕傲和溫柔。對垂垂來說，在氣質也很沉歛的這名男人身上，能夠看到那樣的表情，相當特別：「今天下午學生會的例行會議，妳會出席吧。」  
　　「嗯，會。幫你留個位子？」  
　　「好，我可能會有一點點遲到。」  
　　「別讓我等太久，今天要把財務委員修理一頓。」  
　　「妳放心。」米勒斯膜從口袋中拿出一顆巧克力，交到對方手上：「這個給妳。」  
　　「謝謝。」女孩也露出笑容，那份優雅在她隱約的氣勢中顯得獨立清新，垂垂愣了愣。  
　　原本在和其他人交談的安索斯頓這時才有空顧及米勒斯膜這頭，他一轉身就是與那名垂垂不認識的女同學打招呼。  
　　「以斯拉？好久不見，寒假還愉快？」  
　　「學長，我很好。」  
　　「格絲提、艾斯密他們都過得還不錯吧？」  
　　「他們都很好，只是德瑞今天早上又和老師起衝突。」  
　　「……很正常。」安索斯頓的這句答覆讓垂垂覺得好謎。「格絲提今天有到學校？」  
　　「有啊。」以斯拉邊說，眉頭微皺：「我一大早繞路去她家把她接來，不由她反對。」  
　　在旁邊聽他們交談的垂垂，心裡臆測他們在說的那名學生該不會是不想上學吧，搞不好是那種對學校懷有恐懼的問題學生也說不定。  
　　注意到一直在旁邊聽著兩人交談卻不作聲的垂垂，以斯拉眼神瞥向了他。  
　　安索斯頓這才發現自己的失禮。  
　　「我忘了介紹，以斯拉，這位是我們班新來的轉學生，鳽垂垂；垂垂，她是以斯拉‧柯爾賀，一年級的學妹。」  
　　「妳好妳好，我是鳽垂垂。」垂垂心中思忖，對方和塞萬唯爾的現任首相同姓，真巧。  
　　「以斯拉的父親是首相。」安索斯頓再說。  
　　……垂垂滴下兩滴冷汗。  
　　「對了，以斯拉是米勒斯膜的女朋友。」安索斯頓繼續盡責地介紹。  
　　垂垂這次換成錯愕，原來剛才的巧克力是這麼回事。  
　　「我是以斯拉‧柯爾賀。」以斯拉朝他伸出手，淡淡地給個表情。垂垂趕緊回握，慌慌張張地看了米勒斯膜一眼。  
　　這舉動好像引起米勒斯膜的興致，他有點疑惑又覺得好玩而揚起嘴角。  
　　在旁邊講電話的柏藍，掛上手機並跟一位上前與他打招呼的朋友交談幾句，催促幾人趕快往樓下走：「以斯拉，這學期的社團宣傳，學生會訂在什麼時候？」  
　　跟著他們一起下樓的以斯拉查了手機，回答問題：「三月十三號和十四號。怎麼？」  
　　「社長在問。」柏藍挑眉。  
　　「你現在待哪個社團？」  
　　「射擊社。」  
　　「要報名社團活動？」  
　　「對，先幫我登記吧，免得到時候跟一堆社團擠用登記簿。」  
　　「好，回頭就替你處理。」  
　　以斯拉陪著他們從樓上走到一樓，準備拐彎往行政大樓去。垂垂總算是在不斷有人與旁邊三位說話的情況下，順利見到學生大樓的大門。  
　　「我先走了，準備下午開會的資料。」  
　　「再見，以斯拉。」  
　　「再見。」  
　　柏藍招手示意；米勒斯膜最後一個向以斯拉道別。  
　　「下午見。」  
　　「別遲到太久。」  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　最後安索斯頓等人，帶著垂垂走進的是一家平凡無奇的速食店。  
　　「你居然選速食店啊，該不會在你的國家沒有這種餐廳？」淡淡涼涼地說，柏藍走第一個開門進去。他說的只有一半對，垂垂的國家是有類似的速食餐廳，畢竟兆洲和嚴洲在很久以前還是有文化、經濟上的交流。只是交流停止以後的日子裡，封郚的速食餐廳，已自動進化成販賣各式充滿封郚風味的速食料理。  
　　那些食物依舊保留著「漢堡」、「炸雞」之類的尋常外型，口味卻很奇特。像是「宮保雞丁堡」或者「榨菜肉絲捲」，這類風格的食物。  
　　  
　　安索斯頓等人帶著垂垂來到的，是個位於學校側門附近的商店街區。在這附近座落著許許多多的餐館，還有些網路咖啡廳、理髮廳、書店，簡言之就是一個小型的生活機能中心。  
　　三位地主詢問垂垂想吃什麼當午餐，放眼望去，每家餐廳居然看起來都很高檔，一點也不像中午學生出校用餐所該有的那種排檔。垂垂吞了吞口水，這才是他真正選擇了速食店這種毫無創意的答案的原因。  
　　貴族學校學生的用餐地點，也不是這樣子才對吧？  
　　像是看穿他心中所想，等垂垂走入速食店之後，柏藍毫不在意的向垂垂解釋：「不用擔心錢的問題。米勒斯膜他們家是政治世家，他爸爸是這屆的議會院議長；安索斯頓的老爸是Cambrian塞萬唯爾區副執行長，那兩人都是有錢人家小孩，他們會請客。」  
　　清淡的語氣像在說什麼不是很大不了的事情，雖然垂垂覺得那應該要很大不了才對。  
　　「那……那你勒？」  
　　「我啊，我是普通人家小孩。」給個清爽的莞爾，垂垂這才注意到柏藍的笑其實帶著殺氣，或者該說是某種傲氣。像是他本人特有的氣質似的，很自然，給人的壓迫很淺且不會讓人抗拒。  
　　真奇怪，居然也會有這種不討人厭的殺氣。  
　　安索斯頓和米勒斯膜已經在速食店內找到靠窗空位，他們朝柏藍和垂垂招手。  
　　「你們兩個先去點吃的吧，我和安索佔位子。」  
　　點了個頭，就把垂垂帶往櫃檯。雖然封郚和塞萬唯爾速食店販賣的餐點不太一樣，點餐和取餐方式倒也差不多。垂垂點了雞塊套餐，飲料是紅茶，柏藍則點牛肉漢堡，飲料是可樂。  
　　等他們回座位之後，輪安索斯頓和米勒斯膜點餐。他們沒有很快回來，因為安索斯頓好像認識櫃檯點餐的姐姐，和對方聊了一下天。  
　　「安索老是這樣。」柏藍用一種很自然的語氣告訴垂垂：「到哪裡都認識女生，如果以後看到這種情況不用太訝異。」  
　　垂垂看向安索斯頓，與人談天的時候他的臉上帶著笑容，一旁的米勒斯膜靜靜地等，偶爾問到他的時候他也答個一兩句話。  
　　片刻，他們回到座位，手上各自拿著餐盤，一個點披薩一個也點漢堡。  
　　四人都坐下開始吃午餐，安索斯頓打開披薩盒，拿出一片咬在嘴裡：「米勒斯膜，下午學生會的會議幾點開始？」  
　　「一點半，不會太趕。」米勒斯膜道：「今天是開學第一天的例行會議，會檢討到很晚，不用等我放學。」  
　　安索斯頓點點頭：「剛才忘了跟以斯拉說一聲，回頭也替我幫街舞社報名社團宣傳？」  
　　「嗯。西鐸克那方面呢？」  
　　「別理那傢伙，一大堆社團，這學期不知道又要倒幾個。」  
　　垂垂從早上就一直想問了……「請問誰是西鐸克？」  
　　「喔，另一個朋友，我們四個常混在一起。」安索斯頓轉過頭笑瞇瞇的解釋：「你會看到他的，只是他不常出現，能翹的課他都翹掉了。」  
　　「說到社團宣傳，」米勒斯膜看向柏藍：「今年你怎麼代表射擊社？我以為你還代表籃球隊。」  
　　「這學期我是射擊社的副社長。」柏藍看了米勒斯膜一眼：「沒跟你說過嗎？我自願申請後補籃球隊，退下來。」  
　　「為什麼？」安索斯頓訝異地詢問，坐垂垂旁邊的米勒斯膜也很訝異。  
　　「沒怎樣，我妹的國中在找假日籃球教練，我就順便回去賺點外快。時間和籃球隊配合不上，乾脆放棄。」  
　　「你這傢伙，也太黏妹妹了吧。」  
　　「是我媽的主意，她說這樣我會多回家點。」  
　　「所以你現在住家裡？」  
　　「還是住外面，只是以後假日都要回辛波提市。」  
　　垂垂知道辛波提市，是個距離艾札拉市約莫二十分鐘車程，位於南方的首都衛星市鎮，不很遠。  
　　「剛才以斯拉說今年的社團宣傳在十三、十四號，是不是比往年早一點？」安索斯頓思考片刻，又看著垂垂：「那是個好玩的活動喔，下學期開學以後的第一個大活動。」  
　　「那是做什麼的啊？」  
　　「簡單來說，就是社團成果的發表活動。」安索斯頓道：「全校幾十個社團都會參加，有很多好玩的東西出現。除了展現各個社團成果之外，也是拉拔新社員加入社團的好機會。」  
　　「你是轉學生，還沒有加入任何社團，可以趁這次活動了解各大社團。」柏藍又道：「所有的社團會被分為三個種類：體育、文藝和表演性質。不同種類有各自的成果發表，非常精采。」  
　　「體育類的社團通常是直接租借場地打起來了，歡迎不同社團的人報名挑戰，贏的話還有獎金。文藝類都是展現成果，有些攤位也會販賣商品。至於表演類社團，有一連串的場地提供表演：魔術、街舞、花式溜冰、探戈、射擊、體操，這些社團每年的表演都很有看頭。」  
　　聽起來好像不錯，垂垂開始興奮。  
　　「活動長達兩天啊？」  
　　「對，第一天提供體育和文藝類的社團發表，第二天是表演類社團。這兩天學校停止上課，算是學生福利之一。」米勒斯膜道：「除非你想參加學生會，否則都可以在活動舉辦的那兩天，直接找社團的人報名登記。」  
　　「學生會？」  
　　「不曉得你們國家有沒有類似的組織，就是一個學校裡面，由學生組成的會議，某方面來說也有點像社團。」米勒斯膜道：「主要是捍衛學生權益、代表學生、舉辦節慶活動。三月初的社團宣傳、四月的愚人節活動、六月底全校大競賽、十月的萬聖節舞會、十二月聖誕節晚會；這些活動都由學生會一手包辦。」  
　　「你該不會對學生會有興趣？」柏藍挑起一邊眉：「米勒斯膜是這屆的活動部執行長，想加入找他報名，保證不用審核就可以加入。」  
　　「還需要審核嗎？」  
　　「要，加入學生會比較困難。」安索斯頓說：「他們會嚴格篩選人選，所以要靠點關係、或者有些名氣才好進去。」  
　　「像他這種明明已經被邀請加入、卻推說沒興趣的傢伙，對很多想加入的人來說非常欠扁。」柏藍懶懶的指著安索斯頓，告訴垂垂。  
　　


	2. 第二章：開學新生活

　　那天下午等他們用完午餐回到學校，米勒斯膜先離開參加學生會會議。夥同安索斯頓、垂垂回到班上，柏藍將總共四人份的選課單子和全班整理在一起，轉身叫住安索斯頓。  
　　「西鐸克的選課單呢？」他伸出手。  
　　「不知道，我打給他。」一面回答，安索斯頓一面拿出手機撥打號碼。電話另外一頭很快就接通了，安索斯頓和對方交談幾句，又把電話掛上。  
　　「怎樣？」  
　　「他說會自己交到教務處，說別等他。」  
　　柏藍一副無所謂的樣子：「提醒他，如果沒有交出去就好笑。」  
　　「嗯，我再跟他說。」  
　　垂垂想，這傢伙還真神秘，到現在沒看過人，只聽到同學們時常提起「西鐸克」一個名字。  
　　會使用「時常」這樣的頻率副詞，絕不誇張。除了安索斯頓等三人已重複幾次提到之外，垂垂週遭的同學也經常問起這個沒見過影子的人名。  
　　根據安索斯頓、柏藍、米勒斯膜三人在班上受歡迎的情況來看，垂垂合理懷疑這第四個人也是很有名的傢伙。  
　　只是所謂「很有名」嘛……  
　　  
　　「西鐸克‧伏爾納給我滾出來！」  
　　  
　　「那死爛人不要讓我在學校撞見！」  
　　  
　　「西鐸克在不在啊──我做了手工餅乾請他吃吃看──」  
　　  
　　「交出你們班的西鐸克，我要跟他單挑！」  
　　  
　　「請問西鐸克學長在嗎？我是上次借他手帕的學妹──」  
　　  
　　「媽的三班的西鐸克死哪去了？」  
　　  
　　類似於以上的台詞不斷出現，從早就沒停過。  
　　感覺似乎是個相當奇特的同學。  
　　在填好有興趣的選修科目之後，柏藍整理全班的調查表並且送給學校。然後好像就不用留在學校了，和柏藍、安索斯頓交換手機號碼，垂垂拎著書包走出校門，結束他第一天上學。  
　　很輕鬆，沒什麼壓力。同學人很好，沒有種族歧視。  
　　  
　　……只是跟他混在一起的那幾人好像人緣非常非常的好。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　艾爾帝凡高中的第二天上學。  
　　話說當垂垂繞過操場，踏上學生大樓的階梯，他又看到與昨天同樣的那位藍髮學生，摟著另一個沒見過的女孩子踩上垂垂不敢踩的草皮，並往翹課的方向前進。  
　　垂垂轉身上樓，在樓梯口與手上拿著某本資料的柏藍碰個正著。  
　　「啊，早安，鳽垂垂。」柏藍出聲叫他：「睡得還好嗎？」  
　　「很好很好，早安。」  
　　「今天早上的活動只有班會，其實九點再到就行了，我忘記告訴你，抱歉。」柏藍態度輕鬆地笑，其實那抹笑容有點傲慢的感覺。  
　　「也沒關係啦……」  
　　一名滿頭金髮的漂亮女生突然從後面抱住柏藍，一把拉著他。  
　　「嘿！帥哥學弟！你怎麼在這邊閒晃啊──」  
　　垂垂有點嚇到，定睛一瞧，是名金髮碧眼的標準美女，雖然穿著學校制服，頸上、手上、腰上纏繞著許多墜飾，華麗得很。  
　　「……放開我。」  
　　柏藍不太高興地掙脫女學生，眼神有些警告的意味。  
　　對方嘟了嘟嘴，不再纏著柏藍。  
　　「哇，這位是哪位？你朋友？」  
　　「我們班的轉學生，鳽垂垂。」柏藍向垂垂介紹：「這位是三年級的學姊，戴瑞亞‧臣斯。」  
　　「你好啊，學弟，我在五班。」學姊伸出手對垂垂示好。  
　　「呃、您、您好。」垂垂有些彆扭，或許是戴瑞亞的氣質比較強勢的緣故，是那種讓人不知所措的強勢。  
　　握完手，柏藍口中的學姊開始上下打量起垂垂：「你是外國人？好少見喔，歡迎來我們學校就讀喔！」她笑瞇瞇：「有人欺負你就告訴學姐，學姐還挺有影響力的！」  
　　「喔，好、謝謝。」  
　　「別站在這騷擾人家，快回自己班上。」柏藍不太客氣地出聲趕人。  
　　「怎麼這樣啊，帥哥學弟。」戴瑞亞語帶嬌嗲地抱怨著：「難得碰面一次，都對我這麼冷淡，你這樣要叫學姊怎麼放下身段來追勒？」  
　　「……我並沒有要讓妳追。」  
　　「哇，講話好傷人喔！」學姊開始捧心哀嘆。  
　　「我們走。」挑起一邊眉，柏藍拉著垂垂就往班級的方向離開。但是學姊立刻追上，纏住柏藍不想他走。  
　　「怎麼這麼無情嘛，學姐都快哭了呢。」  
　　「放開我！哭死吧妳。」  
　　「哇，冷冷冰冰的，好合我意！」  
　　「別抓我！」  
　　柏藍一記瞪去，那眼神有點嚇人，傲氣與殺氣非常的重，卻見學姐雙眼發亮，開開心心地緊勾住柏藍胳膊：「太帥了──柏藍學弟，要不要考慮當學姊的男朋友啊──」  
　　垂垂就這樣看著柏藍和學姐一來一回，直到他碰見一名救星。  
　　「鳽垂垂？」  
　　叫住他的是安索斯頓，招手叫他過去。  
　　「別被絆在那，柏藍和學姊的糾纏戰向來都很冗長。」  
　　垂垂注意到，柏藍逐漸動氣，而且怒氣有加大的趨勢，只是很像黏人蟲的學姊一直不肯放棄地跟上柏藍腳步，甩不太開。  
　　「我們先進教室吧，等一下柏藍會自己進來的。」  
　　「請問他們兩人……」  
　　「沒大事，戴瑞亞學姊每次碰到柏藍，都要纏到他發脾氣才肯罷休。」用相當輕鬆的口吻述說，安索斯頓帶著垂垂走入教室：「今天早上只是要開班會，你不用這麼早到。」  
　　這句話剛才柏藍已經告知過了，所以垂垂點頭：「可是，你和柏藍還是八點不到就到學校？」  
　　「因為我們是班長和副班長。」安索斯頓亮出手上一本冊子，垂垂注意到，這本子和柏藍拿在手上的那本很像：「開學第二天要去學生事務處領的本子，我一本、班長一本。我這本是學生出缺席紀錄，每天早上、中午、下午都要點名。柏藍那裡有班級專用的本子，用處不多，不過等一下開班會就得用上。」  
　　大概曉得垂垂不知道吧，安索斯頓又繼續說：  
　　「你記著吧，每個學期開學前三天都不是正式上課的日子。第一天早上是簡單的開學典禮、註冊、選填選修科目，下午通常沒事；第二天早上是班會、下午國文和自然科學開學考；第三天是數學和人文科學開學考。」  
　　「等等，開……學考？」  
　　「嗯，對。」安索斯頓的表情看起來，好像這件事情並沒有什麼不對：「第四天才是正式上課。今天開班會，通常不到十二點就會結束，然後自由活動。下午一點考試，所以只要在那之前回到班上參加考試就可以了，今天放學的時間是五點，比平常晚。明天也是九點到校即可，因為共同數學的考試時間是早上九點到十一點。喔，對了，明天的放學時間是三點鐘。」  
　　「可是、可是我不知道有開學考這種東西啊！」垂垂哀號，他在語言學校上的東西，艾爾帝凡高中不可能考吧！  
　　「不要緊，反正開學考不太重要。」安索斯頓還是很輕鬆的說話：「放了一個長假，沒有人認真在準備考試，不用緊張。」  
　　「呃，是這樣嗎？」  
　　「對啊，別擔心啦。」  
　　他們進入二年三班的教室，注意到黑板上貼著一張很長的公佈。  
　　「那是什麼？」  
　　「上學期的期末考校排名。」  
　　垂垂吞了吞口水，他覺得開始見識到所謂貴族精英學校的升學壓力了。  
　　  
　　是這樣的，艾爾帝凡高中是一所貴族學校，同時也是精英學校。  
　　在塞萬唯爾，國中畢業以後的學生如果想唸高中，一般都是參加學校畢業考，然後成績單會送往當地高中，錄取之後就可以就讀市區高中。  
　　有些特殊的資優高中則必須經過考試才能進入，艾爾帝凡就是其中之一。考試是指全國性的聯合考試，稱為中等聯合測驗。測驗的分數以百分比表示。一般來說，能夠進入艾爾帝凡高中的標準是百分比在九十三到九十五左右，但這樣的範圍同時必須有家境做保證，因為艾爾帝凡高中的學費很貴，還看背景。  
　　除此之外，學校尚有一半的名額是提供給成績百分比九十七以上的學生申請入學。  
　　垂垂屬於後者，他的成績的確不錯。不過他參加中等聯合測驗已是半年前的事情，而且測驗通過之後，垂垂並非從高中一年級開始就讀，而是插班進入高中二年級、下學期。也就是說，他從未讀過塞萬唯爾普通高中的上課教材，一頁也沒有。  
　　這是一所貴族中學，這點剛才強調過了。  
　　同時，這是一所資優貴族中學。  
　　  
　　艾爾帝凡高中標榜的資優環境，並非如封郚、垂垂的故鄉那種每天鞭荅學生讀書、用夜自習和補習填鴨學生的那種資優。  
　　艾爾帝凡在讀書管理方面相當鬆懈，即使高三依舊能夠參加社團。  
　　不過呢……  
　　每學期的開學考試、每個月一次月考、學期末浩大期末考，加起來平均一個學期會有五次重大考試。每一次的考試在一個星期以後公佈全校排名，成績最不好的五十名學生將被盯梢，在下一次大考中若無進步兩百個名次以上，直接遭到學校休學一年處分。  
　　休學兩次，形同退學。  
　　垂垂可不希望他的期初考試就已經被年級排名刷到倒數五十名的名單當中，搞不好下學期直接收到休學通知單。為什麼沒人跟他說今天下午就是期初考試！  
　　  
　　大概也看出垂垂在緊張什麼，安索斯頓又用那種態度很輕鬆的語氣安慰他：「真的不用緊張啦，反正大家也都是隨便考一考，考爛了下次月考再把成績拼回來就好。對了，你知道今天下午考什麼科目？」  
　　垂垂用力搖頭。  
　　「下午是共同國文和自然科學。共同國文就是一般的語文科目，範圍包括塞萬唯爾古文、塞萬唯爾現代散文、小說、語文文法和詩歌、作文。自然科學則包含物理、化學、地理科學、天文學。兩科都是綜合科目，所以不會考得像分科專考這麼難，別害怕。」他頓頓：「明天早上要考共同數學，就是包含應用數學和純粹數學。下午是人文科學，本國地理、歷史、外國地理、歷史、加上法律公民的綜合科目。」  
　　安索斯頓一邊說，一邊朝黑板靠近。看來他是想看上學期期末考的全校排名，垂垂戰戰兢兢地也過去瞧瞧。  
　　「啊，跟你解釋一下，期末考都是分科考試，總共十六科，因為一個人只要修九個科目，修了哪些只考哪些，所以期末考的滿分是九百。」  
　　垂垂疑惑：「每個人的科目不同，排名就不公平了啊？」  
　　「那不要緊，因為排名不是按照分數，是按照該科目考卷你拿到的分數百分比。」  
　　垂垂讀著公佈上的數字，的確，出來的「成績」都是用百分比表示。  
　　「百分比越高代表在這科的分數比例上超前其他人越多。一科的百分比是百分之百，九科就是九百。所以說，那些拿到的百分比累積數字越接近九百的人，名次就越前面。」  
　　垂垂從名次排在最前面的人的名字開始閱讀，他馬上愣住。  
　　  
　　第一名　　三班　　西鐸克‧伏爾納　　　　　900  
　　第二名　　三班　　安索斯頓‧席隆特　　　　898  
　　第四名　　三班　　米勒斯膜‧昂‧帕蘭卡　　894  
　　第九名　　三班　　柏藍‧提斯狄　　　　　　885  
　　  
　　隨便看，校排名前十包含了那四個人。其中一個還是目前只聞其名不見其人的傢伙。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　在開班會之前，柏藍總算擺脫學姊，怒氣沖沖地跑進教室。  
　　「早安，和學姊相處得如何？」  
　　「去死！」  
　　柏藍狠狠地罵，把那本疑似班長要領的簿子重重摔在講桌上，教室裡已到了有六分滿的同學紛紛轉頭看他。  
　　「柏藍柏藍──怎麼一大早就在發脾氣啊！上次說好要借我的CD勒，我想聽好久了！那首電吉他SOLO好棒喔──」  
　　一抹人影衝入教室，見到滿臉怒容的柏藍趕緊上前興高采烈地問。  
　　柏藍更憤怒：「滾到旁邊！」  
　　「哇哇你吃錯什麼藥啦。」那男人驚訝萬分，把帶來的書包隨手丟給安索斯頓，安索斯頓不偏不倚的接住，然後男人踱到柏藍旁邊，心情很好：「該不會你又被美女學姊纏上？學姐對你這麼死心蹋地你都不稍微考慮考慮？」  
　　「再開口說一個字試試看？」柏藍瞪著男人，男人立刻噤語。  
　　「……西鐸克，你的選課單交出去了吧。」安索斯頓放下男人丟給他的書包，叫喚對方的名字。這令垂垂一愣。  
　　然後垂垂再愣，這傢伙就是兩次看到他踩上操場草皮的那個翹課壞學生！  
　　全校第一名！  
　　  
　　「喔，早就交出去，是麗狄亞替我交的。」湊到安索斯頓旁邊，西鐸克‧伏爾納逕自拿起他桌上飲料，灌入嘴中：「這是什麼新汽水？安索，味道好怪！」  
　　「不知道，想說就算喝不完你也會喝，我就買買看。」一邊淡淡地說，安索斯頓從書包裡拿出一包洋芋片：「喏，你早上傳簡訊要我買的。」  
　　「太好了！我家裡的都吃完了，學校今天沒有進貨，還在煩惱哩！」  
　　高興地一把接過，西鐸克很快拆封，咖嚓咖嚓的嚼起來。  
　　「咦，你是……」  
　　這時才總算注意到班上一個有點突兀的存在，西鐸克慢下嚼食洋芋片的速度，指著垂垂問安索斯頓：「你從哪裡撿來的？」  
　　「什麼撿來。」安索斯頓打中西鐸克後腦，西鐸克叫痛：「新同學，鳽垂垂。鳽垂垂，他就是我們昨天跟你提過的西鐸克‧伏爾納。」  
　　「你好，原來是新同學！真可惜不是美女。」西鐸克笑嘻嘻，給人的感覺不太正經。他把手上洋芋片遞到垂垂面前：「要來一片？」  
　　「不用了，謝謝。」  
　　「給我全部坐好，我要開班會！」  
　　板擦突然從板溝處跳出，不偏不倚砸在西鐸克頭上。西鐸克哀號轉頭，就見到元兇柏藍還是盈滿怒氣的模樣站在黑板面前。  
　　「要開會就開會，幹麻打我啊？」西鐸克發出不平之聲。  
　　「滾去坐好！」柏藍卻很無理。  
　　西鐸克還想再說什麼，但是看到柏藍隨時會亂咬人的模樣，他放棄。  
　　「是是是……嚼嚼嚼。」  
　　班上原本間或有些交談聲，如今都安靜下來。  
　　安索斯頓也拉著垂垂坐下，西鐸克就坐在安索斯頓旁邊繼續吃他的洋芋片。  
　　「等會兒導師可能會出現，不過反正班會由班長主持，導師來不來都無所謂。」他壓低聲音告訴垂垂：「你還沒看過導師吧，他是我們班的共同國文老師，同時也是塞萬唯爾古文的選修老師，人還不錯。」  
　　垂垂左右望望，發現今天都還沒有見到米勒斯膜：「米勒斯膜人呢？」  
　　「他去參加學生會的會議，早上不會出現。」安索斯頓指著黑板，柏藍正在寫下今天班會的討論議題：「March Break的時候我們班習慣辦個班遊，你想參加？」  
　　「聽起來好像挺有趣的。」  
　　「當然，這是和班上同學混熟的好機會。」  
　　一旁的西鐸克插入兩人之間的話題：「去年我生病沒得參加，今年一定要成行！」  
　　「去年是去哪？」垂垂問。  
　　安索斯頓回答：「艾多隆。從艾札拉市坐飛機要飛三個小時，位於盧索區臣斯省，最南邊一個很有名的度假勝地。聽說春天去很漂亮，在那邊玩水也很不錯。」  
　　「聽說？」  
　　「去年我也沒出席。」安索斯頓狠狠地用眼神白旁邊的西鐸克：「這傢伙感冒，連帶害我發高燒發了整整三天。」  
　　「為什麼？」  
　　「因為有個傢伙鬧彆扭，明明生病還堅持參加旅行，把我拖出去淋雨的後果就是兩人一起生病取消行程。」  
　　對於安索斯頓口述的這件事情，西鐸克反應是傻笑幾聲。  
　　轉眼間，西鐸克吃完手上那包洋芋片，把整個包裝袋翻過來，將屑屑一點也不剩得倒進嘴裡。然後他轉身，垂垂以為他要丟垃圾，卻見西鐸克拉過不在位子上的米勒斯膜的書包，從裡頭拿出……  
　　  
　　新的洋芋片。  
　　  
　　垂垂傻眼，安索斯頓的態度卻稀鬆平常。  
　　「你也請米勒斯膜幫你買？」  
　　「對啊對啊，怕一包不夠嘛。」  
　　然後他又開始嚼起洋芋片。  
　　  
　　台上的人迅速寫完班會議題，強勢直接地要求台下同學提議旅遊地點。  
　　一些地名就這樣隨著舉手的同學口中被提出，都是些垂垂聽到以後不能反應出位置的地方，不過也無所謂，反正去哪裡他都是第一次去。  
　　議題很快就開始成形，大家選了策畫旅遊的總召集人，選定地點、時間，同學們三三兩兩聊天起來。  
　　原先脾氣不太好的柏藍也恢復正常，沒有搭理台下有些吵雜的聲音，交代一名女同學把班會討論事宜紀錄下來。  
　　「有沒有什麼事情反應學校？」柏藍拿著粉筆站在台上問：「有話快說，趕快把班會結束。」  
　　一些同學舉手抱怨學校行政，像是學校網路不好或者伙食該多些變化，另外就是抱怨課桌椅早該汰舊換新。  
　　議題都只是被提出而未加以討論，將這些抱怨一一紀錄之後，柏藍巡視所有同學一週。  
　　「還有問題嗎？臨時動議？」  
　　台下沒有任何發言，於是柏藍結束班會。  
　　  
　　學生三兩走出教室，西鐸克和安索斯頓也站起來，將一些書裝入包包，揹在背後。垂垂注意到剛才還鼓鼓的洋芋片包裝扁下去了，西鐸克又跟剛剛那樣把所有屑屑倒進張大的口中，擦擦嘴巴。  
　　「現在才十點半。」安索斯頓低頭看錶，又看垂垂：「你想去哪？」  
　　「我想看書！學校圖書館有上學期的教科書嗎？」很明顯依舊擔憂下午考試的垂垂開始求救：「或者哪裡可以借閱上學期教科書……」  
　　「哇，你好用功喔。」旁邊的西鐸克露出相當驚訝的表情：「轉學生都這麼用功？」  
　　安索斯頓要西鐸克別吵：「我們想去校外喝杯飲料，一起來吧，然後我把課本借你。」  
　　垂垂嚇到：「可是──」  
　　「沒關係，反正我不看。」安索斯頓拿出幾本書，封面分別寫著：國文III、物理III、化學III、生物III：「自然科學包含四科，我沒選修地理科學與天文學，所以只有三本課本。不過無所謂，因為自然科學是綜合科目，題目不會太難，有基礎就會作答。」  
　　「走啦走啦，一起去側門外面喝點東西。」西鐸克抓著安索斯頓和垂垂，順便朝正在收東西的柏藍招手：「柏藍，打電話給米勒斯膜！我們去側門外面的飲料店坐坐！」  
　　柏藍抬頭：「你們三個先去，我等米勒斯膜開完會再去找你們。」  
　　「好，快點來喔！」  
　　「嗯。」一邊應答，柏藍從書包拿出某樣東西丟給西鐸克，西鐸克大聲歡呼，跳起來穩穩接住。  
　　「柏藍我最最最最最最最最最最最最最最愛你了！」  
　　「我才不要你的愛！」  
　　  
　　第三包洋芋片。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　下午垂垂的期初考，就在他忐忑不安的惡補之後殘忍地展開了。  
　　不曉得是否因為安索斯頓的課本筆記做得很好，他發現很多題目居然都會作答。戰戰兢兢地寫完考卷之後，就是開放的自動交卷時間。因為垂垂本性是個用功乖巧的好學生的緣故，他很乖的直到考試結束的鈴聲響起，才把答案卷交到前面。  
　　西鐸克根本是全班第一個交卷的那種混混速度，柏藍則在四十分鐘以後離開教室。安索斯頓慢一點，但在柏藍離去的同時也離開座位，那四人當中唯一比較守規矩的是米勒斯膜，只是一等時間來到兩點鐘，也就是考試時間經過一半之後，他也毫不客氣地交卷了。  
　　垂垂覺得這些人一定有問題，共同國文的考卷還包括作文題目耶！這些人是怎麼把題目寫完的！  
　　教室陸續有人提前離開，不過依舊有一半以上的同學是按照正常速度交卷。垂垂走出教室，便看到那四人組各自拿著書本站在走廊上聊天。  
　　明明手上都拿著下一堂要考的自然學科相關教科書，卻沒人在看！  
　　垂垂強烈認為他好像跟一群很不得了的資優生混成一塊……  
　　  
　　「鳽垂垂，考得怎麼樣？」一見到他出現，安索斯頓招手要他過去，並且關心地問：「還好吧，題目對你來說應該不太困難？」  
　　「嗯，還好。」垂垂也不想說謊：「比我想得還要簡單，除了一些我真的不知道的東西之外……」  
　　「米勒斯膜的語文很好，如果有不懂的地方可以問他。」安索斯頓指著米勒斯膜。  
　　「下一堂要考自然學科，關於這方面你要問他們兩個。」淡淡地示意安索斯頓和西鐸克，米勒斯膜自然而然的把焦點轉移：「安索斯頓的物理和化學很強；沒有人的生物成績比西鐸克更好。」  
　　「廢話，生物老師是大美女，不這樣引起老師注意怎麼要得到電話？」  
　　「別聽他胡扯。」一把巴下西鐸克的頭，安索斯頓將手上課本遞給垂垂：「多少看一下吧。」  
　　他遞過去的是化學，一旁沒說話的柏藍也遞了物理給他。  
　　  
　　下一堂的自然科學，垂垂依舊在有點把握、有點慶幸的狀態下度過。然後是開學第三天上午的數學、中午腦袋還充斥著一大堆運算符號和證明題，直接被四人拉出校外吃過午飯，下午是人文科學的期初考。  
　　到了開學第四天，垂垂收到一張製作精美的摺疊課表。打開一看，是專屬於自己的個人課表。  
　　把課表遞給他的人是柏藍。  
　　「你的。」柏藍毫不在意地說：「因為每個人選修科目不同，課表不太一樣，所以學校會替每位學生都製作一張，收好吧。」  
　　垂垂先把課表打開來看，才收入隨身帶著的筆記本。因為怕自己人生地不熟，垂垂選修的科目都與其他三人的科目互相重疊，所以在上課期間，那四人組當中至少都有一人與自己同班。另外，也逐漸和班上一些剛開始沒有說話的人混熟了，像艾勒貝拉‧邦茜就是其中之一。  
　　好像因為那四人組的人緣很好的緣故，身為他們四人的「新朋友」的垂垂，也就理所當然受到校內許多人的照顧。大家都很賣他們四個面子，之所以如此，除了歸功於他們好人緣之外，他們各自擔當校內重要幹部也是原因。  
　　米勒斯膜是學生會活動長，據說是除了會長、副會長之外最重要的職務。柏藍除了班長，同時也是射擊社副社長、前任籃球校隊，順帶一提艾爾帝凡非常重視籃球校隊。安索斯頓是幾個電腦程式和舞蹈社團的重要幹部，而且他和許多老師、校內行政的關係都非常之好。最後一位，垂垂比較陌生的西鐸克──因為他時常不見蹤影──竟是校內唯一參加過所有社團、並一手創辦（目前為止）六個奇怪社團的傳奇人物。  
　　以上四人總是在一起行動，即使其中某位有事脫隊，其他幾人也會想到脫隊的朋友而替對方做點事情。他們真的非常風雲，所到之處招呼聲音此起彼落，好像全校學生他們都認識似的。  
　　相處幾天下來，其中最八面玲瓏的人應該是安索斯頓吧。他看到任何人總是帶著笑容，能夠和每個人都聊上一兩句。他的笑容不是虛應故事的那種，是很真誠很舒服的表情。西鐸克也很受注目──尤其女生──只是這在解釋方面好像和安索斯頓有著些微不同。因為會注目西鐸克的女生分兩種：仇視與愛慕。根據安索斯頓的說詞，西鐸克因為惹了太多風流債，導致全校有三分之一左右的女生被他得罪、另外三分之二還未見識過西鐸克花心功力而自以為可以鎮伏住他。  
　　柏藍和米勒斯膜也是屬於身價很好的那一種人，只是柏藍的氣質比較傲、雖然不討人厭，但是他有點傲慢的自然態度，容易吸引到文靜、沉斂一點的人，這類型女人比較不會一天到晚出現纏著柏藍──那位怪怪學姊除外。或許由於米勒斯膜已經有女朋友的緣故，他女人緣好，倒也沒人敢出現抓著他一直說話。崇拜的人還是有的，但也不會過於明目張膽。  
　　──儘管以上長篇描述似乎將他們的好話說盡，垂垂也沒有這麼天真，以為這四人因此到哪裡都通行無阻、除了朋友以外不知敵人二字怎麼寫。  
　　柏藍在開學第二天就曾不經意地和垂垂提過，由於他們四個特別照顧垂垂，或許有些看他們四人組不爽很久的人會有微詞，也或許有些忌妒的同學會對垂垂稍有微詞。  
　　「如果發生事情就告訴我們。」柏藍淡淡地說，口吻一貫帶著垂垂發現很久的隱隱傲氣：「別擔心，是朋友會幫你的，我們會替你出口氣。」  
　　一旁在啃薯條的西鐸克也出聲插嘴：「對啊對啊，最好有人找你挑釁就第一時間打電話給我，好久沒有打架的機會了呢！不用擔心被打死喔，我們真的會幫你報仇！」  
　　那種態度聽起來有點像「被打死你就放心去吧我們會把對方也打死跟你一起埋掉的」這種感覺，垂垂一點也不想被人挑釁。  
　　  
　　開學第五天，一個吹拂著春天花香的星期一早晨，下一堂是只有柏藍、西鐸克與垂垂選修的地理科學與天文學。正在收拿課本的垂垂，被柏藍走過來叫住。  
　　「西鐸克說他要翹課，所以這堂課只有我們兩個。」他說：「我要去一年級找個學弟，你不知道專科教室在哪裡吧？所以先陪我去一年級一趟。」  
　　「喔，好啊。」快速拿了課本和文具用品，垂垂跟著柏藍往樓下走。  
　　  
　　艾爾帝凡高中的學生大樓，總共六層樓高。每個年級分配兩個樓層，也就是說，一年級的課室都在一、二樓。  
　　柏藍要找的是一年六班的學弟，教室在一樓，樓梯轉過去以後第三間。  
　　  
　　「艾斯密？」  
　　站在窗邊叫喚，一年六班教室裡有位正在看書的男人回過頭來。他的肩上靠著一名黑色長捲髮的女人，好像在睡覺，頭髮遮著臉孔，看不太清楚。垂垂看到六班的教室裡坐了八分滿，他感覺很奇特，因為二年級採分科上課的緣故，二年級的學生通常不會都待在教室裡面。  
　　誰叫一年級都是共同課程？  
　　  
　　被叫喚的男人放下書本，把靠著他肩頭的女人移到旁邊桌子，朝窗邊走來。  
　　「學長，怎麼了？」  
　　柏藍露齒一笑：「這學期的社團宣傳，你能上場嗎？」  
　　「嗯，可以，無所謂。」那男人看了旁邊陌生的垂垂一眼，反應有些訝異，垂垂的外表一看就很特殊。  
　　「艾斯密，他是我們班的轉學生，鳽垂垂。鳽垂垂，他是艾斯密‧米赫爾，和我同樣是射擊社，一年級的學弟。」  
　　「你好。」  
　　艾斯密‧米赫爾只簡短打招呼，垂垂則顯得慎重多。  
　　「你好，請多指教。」  
　　他盯著艾斯密‧米赫爾湛綠色的瞳孔，總覺得這人身上散發的氣息有著某程度的……熟悉。  
　　像是會來他們家光顧的那種客人，有著危險、自在的味道。垂垂能夠嗅出眼前這位學弟，好像也是相似的同類。  
　　說不定能成為將來的客人呢，垂垂心想。  
　　這時，原本被艾斯密放到桌上睡覺的黑髮女人，趴在桌上磨蹭以後，微微睜開眼睛，尋找著枕頭的位置。  
　　她稍稍抬頭，望了望教室內的人群，先看到艾斯密離她有段距離，撇頭去找下一個人，沒有找到，又轉至另一個方向，打了呵欠。  
　　「以斯拉……」  
　　這聲叫喚讓垂垂注意到她。黑色長卷髮的女人揉揉眼睛，叫住旁邊在和別人交談的另一個女人。後者是垂垂認識的對象，那天在走廊碰到、米勒斯膜的女朋友學妹。  
　　以斯拉‧柯爾賀。  
　　以斯拉聽到有人喚她的名，轉身過去，然後俯身和叫喚她的黑髮女人交談。不一下子黑髮女人又趴在桌上睡著，以斯拉才專心回去處理她原本處理的事情。  
　　艾斯密也見著這幕，聳聳肩，有點無奈的感覺。  
　　「今天格絲提有來上課？好意外。」柏藍道。  
　　「嗯，以斯拉一早把她接來，已經靠著我睡整個早上。」好像很酸的如此抱怨，艾斯密指著自己左邊肩膀。  
　　「德瑞不在，沒人換手？」柏藍詫異，巡視課室，他問的那個人好像真的不在。  
　　「……在校長室。」  
　　艾斯密說。這句話令柏藍挑起眉毛。  
　　「又怎麼了？」  
　　「比提雅的事情。」  
　　聽起來一定很嚴重，因為柏藍明顯愣住，而且表情很像在說「完了，又有好戲看」的感覺。  
　　「這次又是什麼原因？」  
　　「上個星期五公佈期初考校排名。」艾斯密淡淡地說：「比提雅的名次是第十二，德瑞跑去查，發現她的名次被人更動過。」  
　　「又是校長？」  
　　「嗯。」艾斯密頷首：「她的名次好像應該是第七才對。」  
　　「可好，以斯拉怎麼沒去阻止。」  
　　「阻止什麼？」艾斯密望向以斯拉：「安索學長也聽到風聲了吧，最好別讓西鐸克學長知道，否則他……」  
　　「死。」柏藍咒罵一聲。  
　　「怎麼？」艾斯密挑眉。  
　　「他這節翹課！」柏藍很不開心：「原來是這樣，我還想說他怎麼會特地告訴我他要翹課，原來是早就聽到消息！」  
　　艾斯密臉上瞬然出現「真是精彩」的無奈表情，看著窗外行政大樓的方向：「很好，那邊可熱鬧了。」  
　　柏藍快速撥號，垂垂猜是撥給安索斯頓。電話很快就被接起，背景很吵，吵到垂垂都可以聽到。  
　　幾句交談之後，柏藍放下手機：「安索正在處理，他說會把西鐸克帶走。」  
　　「德瑞和校長之間的事情，西鐸克學長老愛攪局。」走過來說話的是以斯拉，轉頭又告訴艾斯密：「那傢伙要睡到桌子底下去了，你要不要去看著？」  
　　艾斯密聞言轉身，果然見到黑色長髮的睡覺女人，已經睡得東倒西歪。  
　　和柏藍、垂垂以眼神示意，艾斯密退出交談。  
　　以斯拉先和垂垂打招呼：「學長，第二次見面。」  
　　「呃，妳好，不用叫我學長啦。」被塞萬唯爾首相的女兒叫喚學長，而且自己還是個什麼都不懂的轉學生，垂垂覺得好生尷尬。  
　　「你們不快點去上課嗎？下一堂地理科學與天文學的教室離這裡有段距離。」以斯拉提醒，柏藍這才拉著垂垂告別。  
　　「嗯，我們要走了。再見。」  
　　「再見。」  
　　  
　　被柏藍拉著走，垂垂冒出疑問：「柯爾賀學妹怎麼知道我們下堂上什麼課？」  
　　「你課本都拿在手上，她又不是沒眼睛。」  
　　雖然柏藍說的也對，但是一般人不會注意這種事情吧？垂垂回頭望了一眼一年六班的課室，覺得柯爾賀還真特別。  
　　「啊，對了，忘記介紹格絲提學妹給你認識。」柏藍帶著垂垂走在走廊上：「她是兆洲和嚴洲的混血兒，在封郚出生，會說封郚的語言。」  
　　「真的嗎？」他鄉遇同胞真感人，垂垂訝異：「她也是一年六班的學生？」  
　　「就是教室裡睡覺的那傢伙。」  
　　「喔！就是她啊。」  
　　「下次介紹你們認識。」  
　　「好啊。」  
　　出學生大樓之前，柏藍帶垂垂拐向一樓公佈欄：「你想知道校排名成績吧，排名出來了。」指著公佈欄，他說。  
　　被這一提醒，垂垂趕緊跑過去看看。  
　　拜託……別在倒數五十名找到自己的名字。垂垂一面祈禱，一面尋找自己的位置。  
　　  
　　第一名　　三班　　西鐸克‧伏爾納　　　　　392  
　　第二名　　三班　　安索斯頓‧席隆特　　　　390  
　　第七名　　三班　　柏藍‧提斯狄　　　　　　366  
　　第八名　　三班　　米勒斯膜‧昂‧帕蘭卡　　361  
　　  
　　第八十五名　　三班　　鳽垂垂　　　　　　　242  
　　  
　　……他再次覺得那四人組鐵定不是人。  
　　垂垂捏了把冷汗，他整整低了第一名的西鐸克一百五十分、一百五十分。考出392這種成績，他那八分究竟是怎麼失掉的！  
　　「啊，這次是我贏？」站在他旁邊的柏藍淡淡地吐出這麼一句。應該是指他自己和米勒斯膜兩人的分數吧？因為垂垂記得上學期的期末考排名，柏藍輸了米勒斯膜。  
　　接著柏藍視線轉向一年級的名次排行，這讓垂垂想到剛才聽柏藍他們提到的，好像某個人的名次被學校調動還怎樣。他同樣往一年級的排行看去，尋找那些成績最好的學生姓名。  
　　  
　　第一名　　　　六班　德瑞里西華‧昂‧密根利斯　　400  
　　第一名　　　　六班　艾斯密‧米赫爾　　　　　　　400  
　　第三名　　　　六班　以斯拉‧柯爾賀　　　　　　　398  
　　第十二名　　　五班　比提雅‧沙利爾　　　　　　　340  
　　第二十一名　　音班　雷文霍克‧赫曼　　　　　　　319  
　　第二十九名　　六班　格絲提‧襲拉斯特　　　　　　284  
　　第三十名　　　五班　依利德‧海禮爾特　　　　　　283  
　　  
　　「這個就是剛才介紹你認識的學弟。」柏藍指著公佈欄上『艾斯密‧米赫爾』的名字：「見鬼了，這些傢伙都拿到天殺的成績，神經病……」嘴上這般抱怨，柏藍顯然沒有意識到自己也被垂垂算在『天殺的成績』的名單當中。  
　　「另外，這個是我們剛才說的名次被變動學妹。」柏藍又指著公佈欄上的『比提雅‧沙利爾』：「下次介紹你認識。」  
　　公佈欄上還看到以斯拉‧柯爾賀的名字。垂垂心底泛起絕對的佩服，沒想到那位學妹這麼能幹，考出398分這種成績！  
　　就算是同屆的安索斯頓、西鐸克也沒考出滿分和如此接近滿分的分數，垂垂深深認為說不定他的下一屆比現在這屆還要恐怖。  
　　應該慶幸當初沒有申請降級？  
　　  
　　多看幾遍排行，垂垂稍微注意排名在前面的那些學生班級。然後他看到一個有點特異的東西，有人的班級是……音班？  
　　「柏藍，音班是什麼？」  
　　「喔，那是音樂班的簡稱。」柏藍抬頭望了一眼，見到垂垂疑問的來源──第二十一名的學生，雷文霍克‧赫曼。  
　　「雷文霍克是個很優秀的學弟，跟安索斯頓他們很熟，下次介紹你認識。」


	3. 第三章：開學新生活

　　柏藍和垂垂上完地理科學與天文學之後，他們聽到來自安索斯頓的第一手消息。  
　　「德瑞差點把整個校長室都翻過來，不過，事情總算解決。」他的表情讓垂垂覺得好像他剛剛做了相當辛苦的勞動一般：「至於那個愛惹事的西鐸克，跑去保健室擦藥。」  
　　「他受傷？」柏藍挑眉。  
　　安索斯頓聳聳肩：「自己多事，我能怎麼辦？」他頓頓，又繼續說：「至於比提雅的成績，很快就會被調回來。」  
　　垂垂不懂：「呃……你們說的那個人是誰？為什麼他敢跑到校長室和校長吵架……」雖然聽起來比較像是打架，垂垂吞吞口水。  
　　「德瑞是貴族，他們家是艾爾帝凡高中董事群裡，股份和資金最雄厚的董事。」安索斯頓告訴垂垂：「有機會介紹你們認識吧。」  
　　「呃，沒、沒關係不用特地這樣也沒關係。」  
　　安索斯頓笑了笑。  
　　「那……我還可以再問一個問題？只是第十二名和第七名的差距而已，為什麼校長要這麼做？」  
　　而且聽起來學校很黑……還可以亂改學生名次。  
　　「每次排名前十的學生有獎學金。」柏藍用有些不可思議的表情看著垂垂：「學生手冊上有寫。」  
　　「啊，好，我會注意。」  
　　大概由於不認為自己能拿到前十名的成績吧，所以才會漏看說明，垂垂想。  
　　  
　　不到下午，等垂垂再跑去學生大樓一樓的公佈欄看成績，他發現名次已經被調整回來。原先被列為第十二名的比提雅‧沙利爾，已穩坐第七名的位置。  
　　同樣也在關心成績的，還有一名黑色長卷髮的女學生。她就站在那邊，微微瞇起一對相當性感的眼瞳，瞥過成績排名之後，轉身離開。  
　　垂垂的視線望向那名女生，有點放不開注意力。那是張混血臉孔，漆黑的眼睛帶著深夜裡的迫力，一頭捲曲的長髮同時讓她具備性感與女人味。  
　　那女人，注意到垂垂，稍微轉頭看他一眼。沒有任何表情，甚至有點想睡。打了個呵欠之後，女人背對垂垂朝一樓的教室方向走。  
　　望著背影，垂垂認出對方，就是上午枕在名為艾斯密‧米赫爾的學弟肩上的那名學妹。  
　　「……是叫做格絲提對吧？」  
　　垂垂搔搔頭，也不確定。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　下午開始了這學期第一堂家政課。因為在兆洲也有類似的課程，垂垂並不陌生，這門課程並未給他帶來任何困擾。  
　　第一堂課通常都沒有什麼上課機會。老師做了簡短的自我介紹、並要同學粗略分組，簡述這學期課程綱要，也差不多是下課時間。  
　　星期二下午的音樂課模式也差不多，沒有什麼特別。唯一有趣的地方，就是音樂課的同學組成有些特別。  
　　音樂課是分班選修，簡單來說就是把所有在音樂這門課中、選填「鋼琴」的人集合起來、選填「黑管」的人集合起來……以此類推，把所有學生按照他們想選修的樂器做分類，分班上課。  
　　而且這樣的分班選修模式，除了跨班級之外、也跨年級。也就是說，這門課程除了有機會和別班同學一起上課、也有機會和學長姐、學弟妹上課。  
　　又由於選修同一種樂器的學生人數眾多，不可能所有人集中在一堂課教學，學校因應如此，也把選修同樣樂器的學生做了適度分班。  
　　像垂垂和安索斯頓就被分到鋼琴III，還好學校會把同個班級的學生分在一塊。聽說這學期選修鋼琴的學生共佔了將近一半的全校人數，是細分班級最多的樂器。  
　　因為也是開學第一次集合，鋼琴老師沒有上課，只按照點名板上的姓名讓所有同學分配到各自的鋼琴，要他們記下自己的固定座位，並一再警告同學之間不要任意變換座位。  
　　安索斯頓的位置在垂垂附近，很方便垂垂有不懂的地方可以請教。  
　　  
　　音樂課下課，安索斯頓和垂垂一同走出教室。  
　　「真是的。」他苦笑抱怨：「我們排到一位最嚴厲的鋼琴老師。」  
　　「她很嚴格？」  
　　「很嚴，全校出名的嚴格。」安索斯頓道：「上課的時候不要隨便走動、不要隨便交談。雖然嚴格，只要上課規矩好，她的分數很容易拿。」  
　　垂垂把安索斯頓的交代記在腦子裡。  
　　音樂課的專科教室位於另外一棟獨立大樓，學生通常稱之為「樂館」。樂館裡除了提供一般學生上課的音樂教室，別的樓層還有共三個班級的艾爾帝凡高中音樂班，以及他們練習主修科目所專有的場地。不過垂垂和安索斯頓上課的這層樓還屬於一般生專科教室範疇，垂垂沒有機會看見音樂班的學生。  
　　艾爾帝凡高中音樂班的學生，其教室位置和普通班不同，不設置於「學生大樓」卻設置於「樂館」。音樂班上課的課程內容、時間和別人不同，當然也沒有普通班的音樂課混班選修。唯一有機會看見音樂班的學生，只有在體育課，他們通常也被規定不能參加社團，放學後鮮少見到人影。也因此，他們在學校屬於較獨立、也較不易被看見的一群人，感覺有點神秘。  
　　  
　　屬於音樂專科教室的走廊上，到處都是剛下課的學生。這一排走廊不只一間樂器教室，譬如西鐸克選修的「打擊樂器」剛才就在隔壁上課。  
　　很明顯要等西鐸克下課的安索斯頓，停在打擊樂專屬的教室門前。另一班音樂教室也剛下課，可是不是打擊樂。垂垂偷瞄打開的教室內部一眼，是另一間鋼琴教室。  
　　「這一排總共有四間鋼琴教室、兩間合唱教室、一間打擊樂教室和一間管樂教室。」安索斯頓向垂垂說明：「可以同時提供八個音樂班級上課。剛才我們上鋼琴課的同時，還有另外三班也都是鋼琴課。」  
　　「這麼大啊？」垂垂聽得很訝異。其實從他第一次走入樂館，就覺得這間學校真是了不起。他在兆洲很少看到如此有錢的學校，能負擔一整班上課的學生一人一架鋼琴。更何況，如今從安索斯頓口中聽來，如此規模的教室應該共有四間。  
　　「當然，我們學校在音樂方面的資源很足。」安索斯頓莞爾：「學校的音樂班以前是皇家音樂學院，很有來頭。」  
　　正說著，從那些下課的音樂教室陸續走出學生。很多人和安索斯頓打招呼，安索斯頓也一一回應。垂垂再次覺得安索斯頓人緣真好、超好。  
　　「學長？」  
　　有一人停下腳步喚住安索斯頓，他回頭，是艾斯密。  
　　「艾斯密，你這學期修什麼？」  
　　「鋼琴。」手上還拿著琴譜，艾斯密告訴安索斯頓。  
　　原本以為艾斯密只是和安索斯頓打個招呼，沒想到艾斯密打完招呼之後，依舊站在那邊，好像在等待什麼。  
　　「你也等人？」  
　　「嗯。」艾斯密點點頭。同時最晚下課的打擊樂教室大門被由內打開，學生開始三兩走出來：「你在等西鐸克學長吧，我等……」  
　　一聲急促的大吼，垂垂等三人都愣了愣。  
　　  
　　「艾斯密還德瑞趕快給我滾過來──把你們家睡死的小豬領回去！」  
　　  
　　垂垂認出那是西鐸克的聲音，安索斯頓露出「原來如此」的表情，艾斯密則沒有反應，兩人並肩走入打擊樂的教室。  
　　跟在後頭的垂垂，一入課室便撞見詭異的一幕。西鐸克手拿兩支鼓棒，有個黑髮人影睡在他坐著的腿上讓他動彈不得。  
　　艾斯密很快走過去，像提起什麼東西那樣毫不客氣地把黑髮人影「提」了起來。有點類似大獅子把小貓咪抓起來的感覺，不過不知道為什麼，眼前的畫面顯得相當協調。  
　　「太好了你拯救了我艾斯密──」  
　　用一種感激到好像要跪下來的口氣說完這句話，西鐸克把鼓棒一丟衝出教室。  
　　「他……」  
　　「上廁所吧。」安索斯頓好整以暇地撿起被丟到地上的鼓棒，替西鐸克收好。  
　　一些進進出出的學生見到安索斯頓和艾斯密，紛紛和他們打招呼。安索斯頓的好人緣之前垂垂便已見識，這次他發現艾斯密的人緣也非常之好。  
　　「艾斯密，我沒想到你第一次選修音樂，就選鋼琴？」安索斯頓主動挑起話題聊天：「有哪些人跟你同班？」  
　　「不怎麼重要的幾個人。」雖然艾斯密說這句話的時候沒有什麼特別意思，垂垂聽在耳裡卻覺得他好像有點瞧不起他口中的「幾個人」：「對了，比提雅、德瑞跟我同班。」  
　　「比提雅也選鋼琴？我以為她會選修黑管之類的。」  
　　艾爾帝凡高中上學期的音樂、體育課都是隨原班上課、下學期才能選修，因此一年級的艾斯密是第一次選修鋼琴。安索斯頓等人則是第二次。  
　　「學長一年級選修什麼樂器？」  
　　「打擊樂，同一間教室上課。」安索斯頓回答艾斯密：「陪西鐸克選的。」  
　　艾斯密並不意外：「這學期沒有？」  
　　「他喜歡敲敲打打製造噪音，我可沒有這種癖好。」  
　　他們口中談論的那個人閃回教室，手上微溼，大概剛才真的去上廁所。  
　　「嘿！艾斯密，還沒走啊？這隻睡豬從一上課就開始睡覺，把我的腿都壓麻了！」西鐸克指著艾斯密抱著的黑髮女人，笑得很賊：「在她耳邊把大鼓小鼓亂敲一通，她居然連皺眉都沒有！功力超強！」  
　　「不這樣她怎麼叫格絲提。」艾斯密淡淡地回應。  
　　安索斯頓看看睡覺的黑髮女人、再看看垂垂：「現在沒辦法介紹你們認識，等哪天她睡醒了再說吧。」  
　　垂垂其實挺想看看女人睡臉下深埋的那雙眼睛，他印象很深刻。  
　　由於等一下還有別的課程，安索斯頓、西鐸克和垂垂告別艾斯密，離開教室。  
　　「……那位學弟人緣也很好？」垂垂指著還留在音樂教室裡的艾斯密，很多人甚至刻意走到教室裡只為和他打聲招呼，這種景象讓垂垂覺得驚奇。也是等他們從艾斯密附近離開，他才好意思偷問安索斯頓。  
　　安索斯頓忽略垂垂問句裡的「也」，反正他猜得到那個「也」字所暗示的其他人是誰。  
　　「嗯，一年級的榜首，運動很行，光是在同性之間就很有勢力，也是異性喜歡的那種外型，對吧。」他解釋給垂垂聽，順便瞥了瞥抱起格絲提的那雙手臂：「艾斯密是軍校出身，體格很好。」  
　　「喔，難怪。」難怪可以抱一個女人這麼久。  
　　「他和格絲提是很好的朋友，格絲提也很受男生歡迎。」  
　　一旁的西鐸克又露出賊賊的笑容：「艾斯密有後援會喔──怎麼啊，被他電到也想入會的話告訴我一聲，我的前前前前前前前前前前前前女朋友現在是會長！」  
　　「……後援會？那什麼東西？」  
　　「就是後援會，這種東西有什麼好解釋？就是由一群支持艾斯密的美女組成、像是社團的東西。」  
　　「呃，基本上那是社團沒錯，就登記在社團名簿裡。」安索斯頓補充：「當然，社團名稱不敢太明目張膽。」  
　　「我記得好像是用『藝術品鑑賞社』之類詭異的名字打混過去吧。」西鐸克搖頭晃腦。  
　　既然如此，垂垂倒覺得奇怪，一句話就這樣被他直接問出口：「那你們怎麼沒有？」  
　　……垂垂突然想找地洞鑽。  
　　安索斯頓和西鐸克用有點疑惑的眼神看了他半晌，後者哈哈大笑。  
　　「有啊有啊哈哈哈哈我們怎麼可能沒有哇哈哈哈哈哈哈太好笑了！」西鐸克笑得上氣不接下氣，安索斯頓白他一眼。  
　　「你應該看得出來我們四個常一起行動。」他指的是哪四個，不需要說出來垂垂便懂：「有個為我們四人成立的後援會，可是我們沒有個別的後援會。」  
　　「咦？」他好意外。  
　　「名字應該是『電影賞析社』或者『電影欣賞社』之類的，我不記得。」  
　　「順便告訴你喔──」西鐸克笑嘻嘻地搭上垂垂肩膀：「比提雅和德瑞也有自己的後援會，全校就只有這四個後援會，很了不起吧！」  
　　「比提雅和德瑞到底是誰？」最近常聽到他們的名字，垂垂卻沒見過他們。  
　　「你不知道？」西鐸克的表情有點失望。  
　　「沒關係，都是我們的朋友，你會有機會認識。」安索斯頓道。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　第一次上國文課，西鐸克從學校商店買了超多洋芋片搬回教室，數量之驚人讓垂垂完全傻眼。  
　　初次見到西鐸克時，他短時間嗑掉的幾包洋芋片，在如今見識到西鐸克一邊上國文課一邊吃的速度之後，他深深覺得其實那時的西鐸克因為存糧不足所以吃得很節制。  
　　一包一包的垃圾逐漸堆積，班上同學卻都見怪不怪。  
　　再望望國文老師──同時也是他們班的班導──這名年近四十，面容倒很年輕，笑容滿面、看起來很好相處的文學老師，垂垂心想，老師允許上課吃東西？  
　　這份疑惑不到幾秒立刻煙消雲散，垂垂看到班上至少一半以上的人都拿出各自的零食飲料吃了起來，氣氛活脫脫像在遠足。  
　　「西鐸克，你吃小聲一點，就你的嘴巴好吵。告訴我，誰寫了《藍座之戰長詩》？」  
　　「你想吃就說一聲嘛，康德老大。」西鐸克笑嘻嘻：「薩洛依的窩勒斯伯爵，在他參戰的那幾年寫出來的。要我背嗎？我可以把整首背出來喔──」  
　　「我才不要聽，下次翹課的時候帶杯飲料給我還比較實在。」  
　　「好啊。」  
　　如此正經語氣的不正經對話在一整節課堂當中不斷重複，而且不限定於西鐸克與老師兩人。康德‧波法，二年三班的導師，在他的帶領下這整班的氣氛彷彿總是和樂融融。  
　　和樂的好歡樂啊……  
　　共同國文是唯一第一堂就有上課的課程，雖然上課期間人人自備零食，當老師說到重點，台下振筆疾書的聲音亦令垂垂一愣。  
　　然後他也趕緊低頭抄筆記。  
　　  
　　垂垂選修的塞萬唯爾古文，同樣也是康德‧波法上課。因為這節是選修課，課堂上還有很多別班的面孔出現，只是根據從安索斯頓那裡來的消息，他們自班人相當喜歡這位導師，班上選修塞萬唯爾古文的人也就特別多。  
　　連上幾堂課程下來，垂垂發現塞萬唯爾古文、本國史這兩堂課常常提到一個王朝的名字，「襲拉斯特」。聽起來好像是非常了不起的朝代，因為古典文學裡時常描述、本國史又很容易把重點放在這邊。  
　　「襲拉斯特」，不曉得為什麼，垂垂覺得他最近應該有看過這個詞語才對。  
　　  
　　是在哪邊呢……  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　幾天之後垂垂一早來到學校準備上體育課，他接到安索斯頓打來的電話，好像由於十三、十四號學校舉辦的社團宣傳，與他同班的那「有名四人」現在都還在各自的社團做些準備，沒有時間繞道去教室找垂垂。  
　　「你知道籃球場在哪裡嗎？就在操場附近，走到操場上應該就能看見。」安索斯頓問：「能不能自己過去？我們在那邊見面。」  
　　「喔，可以，沒問題的。」  
　　籃球場的位置這種小事他還知道，垂垂放下書包之後，趕緊往籃球場移動。  
　　一邊走，他一邊想，除卻體育和他們不同班、選修游泳的西鐸克，聽說安索斯頓是許多舞蹈類社團幹部、柏藍已知是射擊社副社長，米勒斯膜是學生會活動長，碰到所謂的「社團宣傳」，這幾人最近或許都會很忙。  
　　他繞過樓梯下樓，越過中庭拐出學生大樓之前，他看到一抹黑色、優雅的影子站在人煙稀少的角落。  
　　  
　　垂垂慢下步伐，定睛一瞧。  
　　  
　　站在攀滿藤蔓的圍牆邊、不知正望著什麼的是名氣質相當令人感到舒服的年輕女人。因為來這所學校已經超過一星期，垂垂能從制服鈕釦的顏色辨認年級。站在那邊的，是個一年級的學妹。  
　　黑色的長髮綁了簡單的公主頭，歪著腦袋好像在與什麼交談。靈動閃爍的黑色眼睛，專注認真的關心她所在意的事情。她的一顰一笑，很淡，很輕，像夜風，黑的很舒服，讓人想要掌握擁有。  
　　垂垂偷偷摸摸站在旁邊，一直想看看那名女人正和什麼人交談。  
　　但是他望來望去，女人面前什麼也無。  
　　  
　　揉揉眼睛，看得更仔細一點，垂垂依舊沒有瞧見任何端倪。  
　　他開始覺得奇怪。  
　　  
　　三秒之後，某種念頭的成型讓他背脊發毛──  
　　「不不不不可能的──」  
　　突然撞見的美女居然是鬼還是她看得見鬼不管怎樣都好那女人正對著空無一人的牆壁喃喃自語還有說有笑！  
　　啊，她該不會是神經病吧！  
　　垂垂猛地轉念，這樣以上就解釋通啦！  
　　原來如此！  
　　  
　　才這麼想著，對面的走廊來了抹鮮紅的影子。垂垂怕被人看到尷尬，趕緊往牆邊躲得隱密一些。  
　　新來的是名擁有如上等沉澱葡萄酒顏色的紅色頭髮、比頭髮顏色稍深的黯紅瞳孔，以及擁有駕馭這等艷麗顏色、與其匹配得無與倫比的麗緻臉蛋，傲得讓人目不轉睛的年輕女人。同樣是一年級，垂垂看得很清楚。那女人拐彎走到中庭，叫住先前自言自語的黑髮女人。  
　　垂垂沒有看見兩人在中庭的動作，卻聽見其中一人的說話聲音。  
　　「依利德，妳還在和那些鬼魂聊天？」  
　　垂垂倏然嚇出冷汗，拔腿就跑！  
　　  
　　鬼──魂、他、他聽到了！他聽到鬼魂！  
　　  
　　媽呀呀呀呀呀呀──  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　垂垂趕至籃球場的速度相當驚人，已先到一步的柏藍一臉怪異看著他。  
　　「幹麻跑成這樣，有鬼在追你喔。」  
　　「鬼、哈……鬼、鬼……」垂垂邊喘邊指著學生大樓的方向，說了半天也講不清楚他剛才到底撞見什麼。  
　　安索斯頓和米勒斯膜也出現了，看見垂垂氣喘吁吁，都覺得奇怪。  
　　「怎麼跑這麼喘？你上課又沒有遲到。」安索斯頓關心地問，跟旁邊女同學借衛生紙，讓垂垂把汗擦擦。  
　　「不知道發生什麼事，突然變這樣。」柏藍的語氣像在說「人不是我殺的」。  
　　垂垂還沒來得及好好解釋，上課鐘響，他們的籃球體育老師宣佈大家集合。  
　　所有的學生被集合到籃球場邊坐下，老師想要點名。垂垂等稍微沒這麼喘之後，左右觀察和他同樣選修籃球的同學，雖然想說不管怎麼看應該也不會有幾個認識的人，倒也沒想到真的給他看見一張熟面孔。  
　　那位老是在睡覺、因此錯過好幾次認識機會的一年級學妹。  
　　老師正好點到她的名字。  
　　「一年六班，格絲提‧襲拉斯特！」  
　　學妹緩緩舉手，另一隻手微微遮住打呵欠的嘴巴。  
　　「啊。」垂垂一愣：「襲拉斯特？」  
　　「怎麼？」坐他旁邊的米勒斯膜看著他。  
　　「就是那個課本上寫到的那個──」  
　　「你說襲拉斯特王朝？」  
　　「對對對！」  
　　「格絲提是那個王朝的後代。」米勒斯膜用眼神示意格絲提‧襲拉斯特的方向：「襲拉斯特王朝因為某些原因還挺特別的，雖然如今塞萬唯爾已是民主國家，她到現在還能跟政府領取費用。」  
　　「領費用？」  
　　「對，一筆有點像政府每年固定支付給貴族們的生活款項，可是襲拉斯特王朝並不算貴族。」  
　　垂垂聽不太懂。  
　　「總之，她的姓氏很特別就是了，目前全國只有她一個人有資格姓『襲拉斯特』。」  
　　垂垂沒有追問下去，反正大意就是學妹的姓氏相當特殊。他想起來之前為什麼覺得這個王族姓氏眼熟，因為自己曾在校排名榜單上瞄過。  
　　這個學校的學生組成還真奇怪，有首相的女兒、議會長的兒子、大企業家之子、還有什麼非常偉大的王族的後代。  
　　點完全班名字，老師帶著大家做點簡單熱身操之後，把籃球發下去讓學生自由活動。  
　　安索斯頓抓緊機會，介紹格絲提和垂垂認識。  
　　「格絲提，這位是鳽垂垂，我們班的轉學生，和妳一樣從封郚來的。」  
　　格絲提聽到安索斯頓這麼說，明顯愣了愣，原先的睡意霎那就被驅逐。  
　　「你來自封郚？」她的態度相當警戒，好像垂垂會殺人似的，讓垂垂有點害怕。  
　　「……嗄，對啊對啊，我叫鳽垂垂。」他伸出手對格絲提示好，格絲提遲疑半晌之後才回握。  
　　「我們先去佔場地，你們慢慢聊。」丟下這句話，米勒斯膜、柏藍和安索斯頓先離開場邊，柏藍拿顆籃球，與米勒斯膜就在場上玩起來。  
　　「我叫格絲提‧襲拉斯特。」格絲提打量垂垂半晌：「你姓鳽？」  
　　「對，鳽垂垂。」  
　　「怎麼寫？」  
　　垂垂在手心寫了一遍給格絲提看。  
　　「喔。」格絲提看了名字之後，原先的敵意逝去，只輕輕應了這句：「封郚還好？」  
　　「很好啊。」垂垂不知道怎樣算不好。  
　　「現在當位的人是誰啊？」  
　　「我離開封郚之前，鵷鷺的老大才剛換喔！」垂垂興高采烈告訴格絲提，大概意外有人問起他曾經熟悉的那個國家吧：「就是去年，鵷鷺的老大才剛換成名為紫魈的大人，也是紫家出身的呢。」  
　　格絲提好像在思索什麼，眼睛望著地上好久好久，才再抬起。  
　　「那前一任老大呢？」  
　　「妳說的是繼遙鏡大人嗎？」垂垂眼神倏然飛揚起來：「繼遙鏡大人離開封郚，到世界各地旅行去了，臨去之前指定紫魈大人即位。不過繼遙鏡大人承諾過，將來會有返回封郚的一天。」  
　　「你很崇拜繼遙鏡。」  
　　「當然！」垂垂轉念一想：「妳好像對封郚很熟？」  
　　「不然哩，我在那邊出生長大。」  
　　垂垂思考片刻，覺得這件事聽起來很怪：「妳說妳在封郚出生，可是妳叫做格絲提‧襲拉斯特。」  
　　「那邊又不是沒有嚴洲人。」  
　　她說的沒錯，不過，「妳的姓既然是襲拉斯特，安索斯頓說全國就妳一個人擁有這個姓氏，妳又怎麼會在封郚出生？」  
　　「反正就在那邊出生啊，我還有封郚的姓氏哩。」格絲提的語氣有點心不在焉，而且不太想解釋的樣子。  
　　「妳姓什麼？」垂垂趕緊問。  
　　「……不告訴你。」  
　　「嗄？」  
　　「為什麼要告訴你？」格絲提嘴邊揚起一抹居然有些惡魔的笑靨，接過遠邊柏藍丟來的籃球，回應他們的叫喚：「來打球吧，蓋得到我火鍋就回答你問題！」  
　　話剛說完，格絲提抱著籃球衝到安索斯頓他們佔的場上。  
　　「來玩什麼，鬥牛？」  
　　「好啊，再來個無時間限制。」安索斯頓扯笑。  
　　垂垂很訝異，鬥牛他聽得懂，可是他之前沒玩過什麼無時間限制的鬥牛。看看錶，現在距離上課之後也才過了十幾分鐘，意思是他們要打場至少半個小時的籃球？  
　　「五個人，還少一個，拉誰來玩？」  
　　算算在場人數，柏藍、米勒斯膜、安索斯頓、垂垂和格絲提，要玩鬥牛確少一人。  
　　「德藍！要不要加入我們？」安索斯頓叫住原本在另外一邊打球的同學，德藍弗西斯‧昂‧加特里，也是他們三班的學生，所以垂垂對他的名字和臉孔有印象。  
　　「好啊。」德藍弗西斯應了聲便趕過來：「哇，格絲提學妹，妳也在？」  
　　「怎麼分組？」柏藍已迫不及待想開始比賽。  
　　「RPS，最輸的三個一組。」格絲提快速宣佈：「快點快點。」  
　　垂垂一驚，還沒來得及問什麼是RPS，就見其他幾人齊聲唸道……  
　　  
　　「Paper Scissors shoot──」  
　　  
　　……剪刀石頭布。  
　　  
　　猜拳分組很快就決定雙方組別。來不及出拳的垂垂直接被格絲提判為輸家，第一輪柏藍敗陣，到了第二輪，安索斯頓和格絲提出了同樣的拳法，而且都輸米勒斯膜、德藍弗西斯。  
　　米勒斯膜露出不可思議的表情：「我居然猜贏安索？」  
　　一旁安索斯頓和格絲提又快速決定出勝負。  
　　「耶！我贏了！」  
　　格絲提高興地手舞足蹈，安索斯頓不可置信看著自己的拳頭。  
　　「賭博運氣好如你居然一連猜輸兩次？」米勒斯膜拍拍安索斯頓肩膀：「小心變衰。」  
　　「別詛咒我！」  
　　  
　　分組抵定，一邊是格絲提、米勒斯膜、德藍弗西斯，一邊則有垂垂、柏藍、安索斯頓。  
　　「剛剛說的還有效喔。」  
　　在正式開始玩起來之前，格絲提笑嘻嘻告訴垂垂：「能蓋我火鍋就回答你問題！」然後她一溜煙跑走，去找籃球老師替他們開球。  
　　「……你加油，努力。」  
　　聽到格絲提的承諾內容而靠過來的安索斯頓，他情緒有點無奈的鼓勵讓垂垂覺得受驚。  
　　  
　　籃球老師過來，格絲提一隊由柏藍跳球、垂垂這邊是米勒斯膜。  
　　球被往上拋，背著有點刺眼的春日陽光，雙方跳球人馬高躍而起。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　在那之後垂垂不知道狂灌了多少瓶礦泉水。  
　　垂垂從來不知道體育課打個籃球可以打成這樣，當下課鐘聲響起，他們無時間限制的三對三鬥牛結束之時，垂垂整個人攤平在地板。  
　　奇怪的是，其他幾人好像除了很喘之外，體力根本很好！  
　　安索斯頓還有力氣和那些學弟妹學長姐同學們聊天打屁，德藍弗西斯跑到旁邊繼續運球投籃，柏藍慢條斯里地喝著礦泉水邊拿下一堂的課本出來翻閱，米勒斯膜除了汗流浹背以外一臉平靜地在用手機收發簡訊。  
　　唯一跟他一樣躺平的人是格絲提，可是她的睡臉怎麼看都不像因為太累所以睡著。  
　　……他們除了鬼神程度的受歡迎之外，連體力也是鬼神程度？  
　　由家族專門訓練出來，為打造武器所鍛鍊的這身體格，垂垂突然覺得自己該滾回封郚繼續鍛鍊個十七年才對。即使因為安全理由家族把他的一些力量暫時「封印」起來，他的體力也不該落後成這樣。當初封印力量的標準是按照一般高中學生體能去做，難道其實這幾個嚴洲人都是外星人或者哪裡來的變種怪獸？  
　　  
　　話又說回來，那位宣稱「蓋我火鍋就回答問題」的學妹格絲提，打起球來的靈活敏捷實在嚇人。  
　　運球、跑步、翻身、躍起、突圍、投籃；每一個動作都非常迅速完美，只要一搶到球幾乎篤定拿分，他們那隊的分數幾乎都是她賺來的。  
　　垂垂別說蓋格絲提火鍋，連攔著她幾秒鐘也做不到。  
　　這倒讓垂垂想起家鄉有個家族，其中幾位家族後人聽說也是被用類似籃球的運動訓練反應訓練大的。  
　　還有垂垂這隊的柏藍也很厲害。  
　　以著完全不輸格絲提的敏捷，和格絲提直接槓上。好幾次差點把球從格絲提手上撈走，雖然沒有成功，但是格絲提也沒成功把球從柏藍手上拿走過。  
　　果然有籃球校隊的等級，而且絕對遠在其上。另外像安索斯頓、米勒斯膜或者德藍弗西斯，即使三人沒有另外兩位打得那般神勇，很明顯也是班上其他同學目瞪口呆的程度了。  
　　反觀之下，垂垂好似弱化不少。  
　　「可惡可惡，能夠把限制解除好好玩一玩就太棒了。」  
　　當然，這番言語不可能跟任何一人啟齒。  
　　  
　　遠方跑來一抹藍得很沉、幾乎像黑色的長髮人影。如此醒目特殊的髮色，不用細看就知道大概是誰。  
　　「西鐸克？」望著手拿泳具的西鐸克，安索斯頓疑惑：「你怎麼頭髮都沒擦乾就跑出來啊。」  
　　「我跟你說我跟你說！」還把蛙鏡戴在臉上，西鐸克迫不及待跟他的好朋友分享最新消息：「你沒有選修游泳損失慘重！我那班的美女超超超超超超超超超級多！」  
　　「喔。」只給個毫無熱衷的回應，安索斯頓就算敷衍過西鐸克：「你們那班還有什麼好玩的人？」  
　　西鐸克正想張口回答，安索斯頓又補上一句：「『女朋友類』不算。」  
　　「嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯……」努力想了很久，西鐸克總算擠出一個答案：「艾斯密！」  
　　「他也選游泳課？不意外。」  
　　垂垂覺得最近常聽到這位學弟的名字。


	4. 第四章：開學新生活

　　高中的第一堂美術課根本沒有作畫機會。看起來很嚴肅、五十幾歲的美術老師坐在位子上替全班點完名、浪費許多時間歌頌美術課的重要性、以及會對翹課學生嚴懲的警告之後，一節課也差不多告尾。  
　　垂垂偷瞄屬於西鐸克的那個空位，這麼無聊的課，也難怪西鐸克翹掉。  
　　另外翹課的還有安索斯頓，明明身為副班長。  
　　  
　　垂垂的學期初就這樣在不算沉悶的情況下度過。下個星期，垂垂的第二堂「地理科學與天文學」，老師宣佈一件事情。  
　　「下個星期之前我要全班同學各交一篇一千字的報告，題目是你對『地理科學與天文學』這門學科的了解。」  
　　此話一出，台下哀鴻一片。任誰也不會料到有哪科老師在學期第二次上課宣佈要做一千字報告，重點是一週之後就得交出。  
　　「不用太詳細，一千字就好，你們也可以從頭到尾上網找資料剪貼。唯一的條件，我要看到手寫稿，也就是說就算全部都是剪貼的，你也必須自己騰過一遍。記得附上資料來源。」  
　　聽到這裡大概就猜得出老師出這個作業的意義了，所以只要乖乖交上報告應該就不會為難學生吧，垂垂想。  
　　這節課由於社團宣傳的緣故，柏藍請公假不曉得跑去忙什麼，難得西鐸克沒有翹課，下課之後他們一起離開教室。  
　　「好煩喔，早知道就翹掉了，老師居然出這種作業！」  
　　嘴上不斷抱怨，西鐸克接著說出一句讓垂垂訝異萬分的話，他以為會翹課的學生應該不會脫口而出的話才對：  
　　「走吧！我們去圖書館查資料把作業搞定！」  
　　  
　　然後垂垂就被西鐸克拉往圖書館。  
　　  
　　艾爾帝凡高中的圖書館並不位於操場走進來以後能看到的三棟大樓任何之一，而是座落於另一處地方。  
　　越過學生大樓的後面有一大片鮮麗的花園迷宮，稱作「Amaranth Garden」，一些涼亭、露天座位散落其中，提供學生休息、野餐之用。跨過迷宮，一幢約七層樓高、看來至少三百多年歷史，純然由銅石色的空山岩和灰黑色海岩建築而成，校內圖書館就出現在眼前。  
　　拿出學生證刷過圖書館大門的感應器，西鐸克拉著垂垂直往二樓資訊區──也就是電腦區走。他們隨意挑了一台電腦坐下後開始查詢，西鐸克三兩下就在搜尋引擎上鍵出關鍵字樣，又同樣三兩下竟已列印出所需資訊。  
　　「好了好了，這些就夠了。」話剛說完，西鐸克又抓著垂垂跑到三樓，從三樓到五樓全部都是校內圖書，其藏書之豐垂垂為之一愣。  
　　不知道為什麼好像對圖書館相當熟悉，垂垂還在嘗試釐清圖書分類和位置之時，西鐸克已抱著幾本大書，衝到影印機前印了許多東西。  
　　其實也不算太多東西，他只是把那幾本書的序言影印下來罷了。都是一些和「地理科學與天文學」有關的書籍，的確只需影印書中序言。  
　　「喔耶，搞定！」  
　　看著眼前這人用不到十分鐘的時間找來眾多資料，垂垂開始覺得資優生的確有些本事。  
　　「這些資料夠我們三個用了，所以今天的任務成功達成！」  
　　嗄？「三個？」  
　　「對啊，你，我，柏藍。他沒來上課，你就把他忘了啊！」一臉笑嘻嘻的說，西鐸克把手上資料一股腦丟在他手上：「你負責收好，下午看見柏藍再把資料給他。」  
　　「喔，好。」含糊答了幾句，垂垂有點餓了，他想開口問西鐸克是否要去吃頓中飯。  
　　「既然任務達成……」  
　　西鐸克的腦筋卻轉得比垂垂的嘴快。  
　　「我們就開始玩吧！」  
　　  
　　語意不明的一句台詞，垂垂眼皮跳得有點快。  
　　  
　　「這是社團活動，雖然你不是我們的社團成員，不過我想沒關係啦，只要社長和副社長同意就行了！」  
　　垂垂一驚：「什麼社團？」  
　　根據垂垂的小道消息，西鐸克除了參加過全校大大小小所有社團之外，一手創辦了不知道多少個亂七八糟社，大部分已經倒光，還有些殘餘下來，若非傳承給其他有興趣的人，就是當西鐸克自己突然想到的時候會心血來潮宣佈個社團集合。  
　　艾爾帝凡高中一名學生所能參加的社團數量不限，所以可以到處掛名。不過若沒有每個星期繳交一定數量的社團活動紀錄，在幾經警告之下就會被校方宣佈解散。  
　　也就是說維持一個社團規模其實不算太難，只要定期交點「成果」出去就可以了。  
　　聽說西鐸克所成立的那些社團之所以會被迫解散，倒也不是長期交不出社團紀錄，而是嚴重觸犯到學校法規，被校方勘查以後強制解散。  
　　因此西鐸克說的什麼「社團活動」聽起來就很不妙。  
　　  
　　「社長是我，副社長是安索，活動組的組長是格絲提，至於依利德則是文書。」唸出一連串人名和職稱，其中有三個人還在垂垂的理解範圍。  
　　「所以那是什麼東西？」  
　　「名字是『學生福利自治社』，宗旨是爭取學生福利！」  
　　聽起來真的不太妙……  
　　「爭取什麼福利啊？」垂垂硬著頭皮問。  
　　「要解釋實在太麻煩了，有空再拿依利德美女幫社團製作的宣傳目錄給你看。」一臉無所謂的模樣，西鐸克拉著垂垂往圖書館五樓去，到了五樓，垂垂發現原來圖書館其實還有六樓和七樓。  
　　「我們社團的固定運作內容是接受學生委託，解決學校裡發生的各種難題。」六畜無害的笑容再度在西鐸克臉上出現，不過他的動作開始偷偷摸摸起來了。  
　　「那、那你接到什麼委託……」  
　　西鐸克笑得很開，對女生來說是很有魅力的笑容：「最新的委託是關於圖書館秘辛。剛剛從圖書館一樓進來的時候，有沒有看到坐在櫃檯裡的一個紫色老太婆？圖書館館長。」  
　　「紫色老太婆？」  
　　西鐸克的口氣好像在說什麼糖果的名字。  
　　「對啊，那個滿頭紫的老太婆，沒看到？怎麼可能？」  
　　垂垂努力回想，剛才被西鐸克拉著走進圖書館，西鐸克明明快走卻迅得像在跑，所以垂垂也心虛的小跑起來。他超怕等一下被圖書館的哪個警衛大聲斥責，便又戰戰兢兢朝櫃檯的方向瞄了幾眼。  
　　啊，他想起來了，他有看到一名紫色長髮、其中一戳還挑染金色、一戳銀色，非常囂張而且醒目髮色的女人，坐在一張舒適的電腦椅上修剪指甲。  
　　那女人不經意地看了他們兩人一眼，但未加以注意。  
　　  
　　……等等，那女人絕對不是什麼老太婆！  
　　  
　　垂垂印象中的女人大概三十來歲，雖然頭上顏色怪異到讓垂垂懷疑她很不好惹，不過那張引人注目的漂亮臉孔絕對沒可能被稱為老太婆！  
　　「沒看到嗎？一個三十幾歲的老太婆啊，就坐在椅子上修指甲。」  
　　……那就是垂垂印象中的女人囉？  
　　「她是圖書館館長？」  
　　「對，我們學校畢業的老學姊，好幾屆以前。」西鐸克煞有其事的警告：「別看她是個美女就對她掉以輕心，聽我的話，絕對、絕對、絕對不要以為她可以泡！不要輕易嘗試！」  
　　呸，垂垂才不會亂泡女人。  
　　「她上次把一名在圖書館偷抽大麻的學長打得半死，就是賴瑞學長，還威脅賴瑞學長跟醫院說是自己不小心摔下樓。所以我接受學長委託，要去圖書館六樓偷幾本珍藏版古書放火燒一燒取暖。」  
　　「……取暖！」  
　　「嗯，雖然春暖花開寒意還是很深，這種季節最適合在Amaranth Garden裡放把火把書和落葉一起燒掉。」  
　　「現在哪有什麼落葉啊！」落花還差不多！  
　　「小聲一點，被聽到我們就功敗垂成了！」  
　　「可是這樣做的話是違反校規吧？」  
　　「學生的義務就是翹課和惹事，你懂不懂？」  
　　垂垂不太想懂︰「我……我才不翹課惹事！」  
　　西鐸克露出非常、非常邪惡的笑容，也不跟他多說什麼，直接把垂垂拉往不與樓下五層樓梯聯通、獨立於另外一邊的另一座樓梯。那座樓梯被用障礙圍起來，有個牌子「非請勿入」掛在上頭。往樓梯上方看，樓梯間陰陰暗暗，沒有燈光，只可隱約見到與六樓連接處，有道鐵門死死的關閉。  
　　「你上不去的啦……」  
　　垂垂很努力希望不要開學第二週就被學校退學。  
　　「不會不會，我們社團的宗旨是爭取學生福利。」一臉笑樣，痞痞的很欠揍。西鐸克拿出手機發了封簡訊，垂垂趕緊問：  
　　「你發給誰？」  
　　「格絲提小豬，沒有她我們就沒戲唱。」  
　　垂垂的肚子很餓，而且他深深覺得他們即將要做的事一旦被發現，他就要含淚逃回兆洲找姊姊哭訴了。  
　　姊姊……那位即將接位鵷鷺「呼幽」，強得跟鬼一樣的姐姐，和西鐸克一比突然好善良好規矩啊──  
　　  
　　只在樓梯口等一下子，來自樓下的電梯走出一名黑色長卷髮的女人。  
　　「西鐸克，我來啦。」打了個呵欠，揉揉眼睛，格絲提有些迷濛的看著垂垂：「你怎麼在這裡？」  
　　「雖然不是正式社員，我想說也拉垂垂來玩一下。」西鐸克搭著格絲提的肩膀，一如他常對女生做的那樣，靠在她耳邊輕聲說話：「和平時相同，妳解決監視器、我闖關？」  
　　「好啊，這次的委託酬勞是什麼？」很顯然格絲提比較關心這點。  
　　「三份報告，剛好我們有三個人。」  
　　垂垂沒聽懂。  
　　「你把你的那份讓給我啦，我要兩份報告當報酬，最近班上的報告好多喔。」  
　　「不要，我才不要。」  
　　「那我不幹囉？」格絲提微瞇起她漂亮的黑色眼睛威脅，很性感。  
　　「呃──不然……」西鐸克轉念一想：「垂垂的那份給妳，就這麼決定！」  
　　「好啊。」交易成立。  
　　不知道自己權益已經受損的垂垂趕快問：「什麼三份報告？」  
　　「就是這件委託如果順利達成，賴瑞學長必須做三份報告作為交換。他是很有名的報告達人，由他製作的報告通常都會拿到A+！」  
　　西鐸克非常好心的解釋給垂垂聽，於是垂垂發現……  
　　「那我的份勒？」  
　　「給格絲提啦，格絲提有兩份、我有一份可以叫賴瑞學長幫忙。反正你也不是正式社員，沒關係啦。」  
　　『學生福利自治社』社長如是說。  
　　「可是──」可是很顯然他還是會被西鐸克拉去冒險啊！  
　　「別可是了，浪費時間。我們分頭行動吧。」  
　　格絲提嫣然一笑，手插在外套口袋，快步朝右邊跑去。  
　　「她要──」  
　　「格絲提去關掉圖書館五樓和六樓的監視器，而我們，闖關吧。」  
　　一把拉住垂垂，西鐸克帶著垂垂跳過圍欄，爬上六樓樓梯，停在那扇鐵門之前。  
　　「你你你你打算怎麼打開它……」  
　　「如果是格絲提會偷鑰匙；安索總有奇怪方法可以打開；依利德方法更怪，我一輩子也學不起來，所以我要用自己的方法。」  
　　  
　　西鐸克在幽暗的樓梯之中，抬起了他的右腿……  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　「啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈──」  
　　一連串的笑聲回盪在花園裡，春日的花圃繽紛五彩，一縷輕煙冉冉上升。  
　　格絲提笑得東倒西歪，靠在「Amaranth Garden」花圃的石台上大聲嘲笑。  
　　「妳眼裡到底有沒有學長的存在！小睡豬！」  
　　「哈哈哈哈哈哈我沒想到你這個偉大學長居然這麼白癡，用腳去踢那扇門啊！腳扭到活該活該活該活該活該活該活該！」格絲提並沒有因為西鐸克的怒罵而有止住笑聲的意思，甚至變本加厲。  
　　「不然要怎麼辦！妳之前又沒說早就拿到鑰匙了！」  
　　「我為什麼要告訴你，這是我冒險拿來的寶藏耶。」格絲提把玩手上一把鑰匙，甩來甩去，漫不經心。  
　　西鐸克一把搶去，仔細端詳片刻。  
　　「還真的是六樓鑰匙！」  
　　「騙你又沒好處。」  
　　西鐸克的表情好驚訝︰「妳是怎麼過紫色老太婆那關？」  
　　「我哪敢跟她對上，是從圖書館管理員那裡摸來的。」格絲提態度好像在說什麼稀鬆平常的事情：「那管理員老是色瞇瞇盯著女生裙下的腿，我不爽他很久。」  
　　「怎麼，他欺負妳喔？我好心去把他海扁一頓吧。」  
　　「啊，你沒聽說？」格絲提揚起一抹訝異的情緒：「開學那天比提雅去圖書館借書，結果就順便把那個色老頭打在地上站不起來。」  
　　「好粗魯……她是美女耶……」  
　　「所以校長才會又盯上她，改她的成績啊。」格絲提緩緩道出前因。  
　　垂垂在一旁看著那些大火中熊熊燃燒著的珍藏版古書，覺得眼前兩人沒血沒淚。  
　　他們在燒的應該是古董吧……  
　　新的人影加入三人圍著的那叢火堆，是安索斯頓，大概原本想來圖書館查個資料，路過的時候遠遠望見他們。  
　　「西鐸克，垂垂？中午的時候我有打電話給你們，你們有吃午飯嗎？」  
　　安索斯頓旁邊跟著一名垂垂沒看過的女生，他記得現在安索斯頓的女朋友應該不是這女人才對，心裡有點納悶。  
　　回頭與那女人交談幾句，女學生自行先進圖書館，留下安索斯頓和其他人說話。  
　　「嘿，學長，新的女朋友？」格絲提開口問。  
　　「嗯，早上和麗妲分手了。」  
　　「那位天鵝女朋友的時效真短。」西鐸克幸災樂禍的笑：「又是對方甩你？」  
　　「不然？」安索斯頓反問。他的態度一點也不像被甩的人。  
　　「還是我這樣好，沒有固定女朋友比較不累──所有美女都是我的女朋友！」  
　　「所以你才會得罪一堆混混。」安索斯頓淡淡地說。  
　　「那又怎樣？他們又不敢找我打架。」西鐸克頗感可惜地嘆幾口氣。  
　　望著三人中間那團火，安索斯頓有點不明白。  
　　「這是什麼？」  
　　「就我們社團最新的委託案子啊，賴瑞學長那件。」  
　　「這麼快就達成？記得跟學長要酬勞。」  
　　「當然。」格絲提和西鐸克都露出微笑。  
　　於是，安索斯頓明白垂垂站在這裡的原因：「你也被他們扯進來？」他有點同情的看著垂垂：「呃，不好意思。」  
　　「我是千百個不願意……」  
　　「怎麼會！和我們探險很好玩啊！」西鐸克在旁抗議。  
　　盯著地上那團火，安索斯頓忽略西鐸克又告訴垂垂：「別擔心，學校六樓圖書館珍藏的古書，一半以上都是假貨。」  
　　「我都挑贗品出來燒喔。」格絲提得意洋洋地接話。  
　　「贗品？」垂垂一愣。  
　　「對，在更久以前學校圖書館曾經遭竊，後來那批古書被尋回來，學校董事會為了避免古董再度發生意外，已經把大部分的古書移到德瑞家裡。」  
　　又是一個常聽到名字卻沒見過人的傢伙。  
　　「如果對古書有興趣，可以去他家看看。」  
　　「我常在那邊玩喔！」格絲提舉手補充。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　該如何解釋當時他們在圖書館五樓做了什麼？好像相當的一言難盡。  
　　最初，西鐸克天真的以為用踹的門就會開，所以他就對那扇很厚重的鐵門踹下去。  
　　震天軋響，懷疑都不用懷疑，那陣聲響鐵定能夠引來注意，別忘了圖書館非常安靜。  
　　格絲提也被嚇到，解決監視錄影器的問題（順帶一提，垂垂還未想通格絲提要怎麼解決這個問題），趕緊溜出來關心西鐸克他們究竟在做什麼。  
　　原本應該要被西鐸克直接踢開──這是西鐸克的計畫──的鐵門，紋風不動。  
　　西鐸克和垂垂立刻就被圖書館樓層管理員揪出來，一直把他們抓到一樓丟給那個西鐸克口中的「紫色老太婆」──不過不知是他們運氣好還怎樣，原本正在位子上修整指甲的「老太婆」突然不見了，圖書館管理員沒有辦法，把他們趕出圖書館就算饒他們一命。  
　　雖然無法大搖大擺的走進圖書館，西鐸克拉著垂垂跑到圖書館後方圍牆。牆上到處都是坑坑洞洞，還有很多水管攀沿其上。西鐸克就這樣要垂垂跟他一起冒險，直接攀著圍牆爬到五樓窗戶。  
　　在那邊接應的是沒被請出圖書館的格絲提，原先五樓的管理員不知被格絲提用什麼方法暫時支開。格絲提幫他們兩人順利進到屋內，三人迅速朝六樓移動。  
　　格絲提已用神秘方法把六樓鐵門打開等他們，後來垂垂才知道格絲提根本就有那扇門的鑰匙。三人溜進六樓，那是個相當寒冷、沒有燈光的房間。因為要保存古書，空調調得很低，格絲提和西鐸克到處偷偷摸摸，就放垂垂一個人在門邊把風。  
　　那是自從垂垂進艾爾帝凡之後，有史以來最漫長的十分鐘！不斷咬牙切齒的擔心如果有人發現異狀應該怎麼辦，還有若是被退學的話究竟如何回去跪著跟姊姊求饒解釋。  
　　十分鐘之後，兩人手上各抱著一疊舊書興高采烈地出現了。他們一人拉著垂垂一邊手臂，帶著他離開六樓藏書閣。  
　　後來哩，格絲提找來大袋子，就讓西鐸克和垂垂各揹著一只布袋，用小偷的標準裝扮和姿勢再度從後牆離開圖書館。  
　　格絲提自己則大搖大擺出現在圖書館一樓大門，笑瞇瞇朝西鐸克、垂垂揮手。  
　　  
　　「那麼我們來燒火取暖吧！」  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　冒險結束，垂垂的擔心受怕並沒有結束。  
　　第二天關於圖書館藏書被燒的事情傳得沸沸揚揚，所有學生、老師都在討論此事。主要犯案的那兩個人卻很輕鬆自在，日子依舊快樂悠閒，順帶一提西鐸克的洋芋片還是一直嚼嚼嚼從沒有短少跡象。  
　　接著的一連幾天，作賊心虛的垂垂都非常緊張，一見到學校行政人員立刻嚇得不知所措，就怕不知道什麼時候有個人突然跑過來一臉嚴肅的告訴他，因為你嚴重觸犯校規所以我們要勒令退學。  
　　另外，由於即將到來的社團宣傳，四人組每天都過得相當忙碌，幾乎堂堂正課皆以「公假」處理。就連看起來比較沒有責任感的西鐸克也更少出現，連一些原本不會翹課的課程都沒見到他。垂垂看過安索斯頓的點名板，那些課程處全都標明著「公假」二字。  
　　當然，假公假之名行翹課之實，也不無可能。  
　　  
　　有一天，垂垂放學之後獨自一人走下學生大樓，打算去圖書館借個位子寫「地理科學與天文學」的一千字報告。  
　　西鐸克找來的資料非常有用，隨便參考一份都能騰出老師規定字數以上的文章。因為下午三點放學以後垂垂沒有什麼特別事情要忙，他打算留在圖書館一、二個小時，先把報告搞定再搭車回家。  
　　垂垂走下階梯、穿過中庭。有些學生聚集在中庭附近聊天打屁，人數不多。雖然叫不出名字，垂垂認出幾張臉孔，有三位是曾跑來二年三班喧嘩著要西鐸克滾出來、好像女朋友被西鐸克搶走的男同學。還有幾個他不確定是誰，只不過那些都是少數不會和安索斯頓打招呼，而且好像不太喜歡那四人組的一群人。  
　　附近沒什麼學生，放學以後大家都往操場或活動中心、社團教室跑，學生大樓留下的人明顯少了許多。  
　　那些聚眾聊天的學生一見到垂垂，就有人發出嘲笑的鼻音。垂垂暗叫不妙，他大概知道自己碰上什麼，而且那些原本聊天的七、八個人，包圍起垂垂的速度相當的快。  
　　呃……姊姊說不可以在這邊引人注目，如果犯規就等著回去被大卸八塊吊起來每天毒打生不如死。  
　　垂垂吞吞口水，要不要還手啊？這些人根本看起來都很想痛快圍毆他一頓。  
　　「……大家好啊。」非常沒有創意的一句台詞。  
　　「他就是那個轉學生嗎？在那四個旁邊繞著轉的那位？」包圍他的其中一人詢問他的夥伴，從態度看來好像沒有其他人這麼直接的表現對垂垂的厭惡。  
　　「對，叫做鳽垂垂。」另一人回了他的話。  
　　由於塞萬唯爾語沒有什麼抑揚頓挫的分別，所以鳽垂垂的名字很容易被這邊的人唸成「煙吹吹」。  
　　那四人組、或者艾斯密、格絲提倒是可以標準地區別出「鳽垂垂」三字的揚音，只是其他學生好像就無能分辨了。  
　　「看起來不怎麼樣嘛，難道家世還成績特別好？」  
　　「也還好吧，才考八十五名，不高不低的。我查過背景，好像家裡賣東西，也不像特別有錢。」用充滿鄙視的口吻如此說道，而且還用「真不可思議，是怎麼混進來我們學校就讀的啊」那種表情，害垂垂不知是否應該接話。  
　　「我們要幹嘛，把他圍起來只是在這裡放屁？」一名體格似乎不錯，而且態度也很不好的男人開口：「要動手就快，三點半校警會巡邏這一帶。」  
　　垂垂覺得人身安全嚴重受到威脅……  
　　  
　　正當垂垂以為他會被包起來毒打的時候，第一個靠上來準備動手的傢伙，突然發出非常不滿的「嘖」聲，表情臭得跟什麼一樣。  
　　  
　　「……你們這群腦殘的擋路廢渣。」  
　　  
　　冷得像冰，而且有種無法違抗的壓迫感，那道聲音陡地就出現在垂垂身後。  
　　很耳熟，他聽過──  
　　垂垂轉身，見到一名酒紅色長髮的女人，他曾經見過，就是和一位黑髮女人說起什麼鬼魂嚇死垂垂的那位。  
　　「沙利爾，妳少礙事！」  
　　「哼。」女人環胸，站在一堆男人當中，她並不顯得特別高佻，氣勢卻豔得像火：「閃邊，學長說心情好就要特別關照他。你們這群縮頭烏龜給我乖乖待在殼裡，不要亂跑。」  
　　「媽的妳以為妳家了不起！」  
　　有一個人發難，抄起書包直接朝紅髮女人摔，完全沒顧慮到對方比自己弱小──呃，應該吧──那女人扯住在攻擊範圍內的垂垂的後領，把他甩到旁邊，一手伸出，直接擋下書包，反纏揹袋就把書包抓到自己手上。  
　　女人瞇細眼睛，好像火紅的獵豹打量著自己的獵物。她把書包拋到地上，雙手又環在胸前，漂亮的指甲塗著紅得恰到好處的指甲油，和她給人的鮮明氣質很搭配。  
　　垂垂被嚇到，因為那女人的舉動非常囂張，眼中盈滿幾乎算是單純且毫無猶豫的傲慢。就像完全不相信自己會輸，甚至打從娘胎以來不知「失敗」二字何寫，女人輕輕跨步，走向原先包圍垂垂的那些男人面前。  
　　明明穿皮鞋卻像穿高跟鞋走路，那女人一個屈膝直接用膝蓋把一人打倒在地。其他人想要有所動作，最近的另一人猛被甩了巴掌，女人眼睛狠瞪著他，用極快的速度消失在他前方，接著男人後領直接被提起整個人摔到牆上。  
　　那一跤鐵定不輕，一個高中男生居然可以被女人摔得站不起身。  
　　垂垂覺得後頸涼涼的，他剛才就是這樣被女人抓起來丟在旁邊。也就是說如果對方當時粗魯一點，可能垂垂現在的下場和那個人半斤八兩。  
　　還有一人被女人橫踢的腿直接踢上牆，那一腳快得像風，狠勁十足，正中男人鼠蹊痛得他跪地呻吟。  
　　「是廢渣就給我通通滾邊。」  
　　女人沒興致打下去了，發出一聲豪語勒令其他人滾開。大概同伴的慘況的確起了警惕之用，其他數人後退幾步，不敢太明目張膽和她對上。  
　　「數到三自動消失在我面前，否則我絕對不再客氣。」  
　　她都已下最後通牒，那些人衡量敵我雙方優勢，只能抓起三位受傷的同伴趕緊朝圖書館的方向撤退。  
　　然後她才轉身揚起一抹傲得無可招架的笑容。  
　　「……你就是西鐸克學長的新朋友？」  
　　她的下巴習慣性地抬得比一般人高，口吻也很趾高氣昂。若是這些特色出現在別人身上，大概會被批評為非常難聽的驕傲或者幼稚。可是，當特色出現在女人身上，竟顯得如此自然契合，是種別人學也學不來、無可取代的個人魅力。  
　　「呃、嗯，我是，我叫鳽垂垂，謝謝妳出手相救！」  
　　趕緊自我介紹，垂垂的回覆一刻也不敢擔擱，只怕若惹了眼前女人一個不高興，就換自己遭殃。  
　　「我是比提雅‧沙利爾。你自己小心一點。」  
　　簡短丟下這句話，比提雅就把視線從垂垂身上移開。感覺上她應該是恰巧路過，因為她好像有什麼事情得趕快去做。  
　　連道別也無，比提雅拿起她的書包，朝學生大樓中央花園的方向離開。  
　　  
　　……比提雅‧沙利爾。  
　　垂垂在心裡沉澱了片刻名字。  
　　就是那位被更改排名的一年級學妹、還有格絲提學妹提過的、把色瞇瞇管理員打倒在地的那位女生……  
　　  
　　等比提雅‧沙利爾走遠，垂垂望了望圖書館那邊。因為剛才圍堵他的人往圖書館撤退，垂垂也沒膽子再去寫作業。他把自己的書包重新揹在背上，決定回家再做報告。  
　　然後他看到地上那個被用來打人、卻被比提雅搶走的書包，就這樣孤零零躺在那裡。  
　　「……活該。」  
　　自言自語，垂垂快步朝學生大樓的大門去。  
　　在他走出大門之前，有個穿著制服的人影完完全全吸去垂垂的注意力──  
　　  
　　一名金髮、碧眼，面孔如陶瓷般白皙完美，身材高大挺拔的學生站在公佈欄前查看全校排名。  
　　那人影給垂垂措手不及的猛然震撼，垂垂脫口而出一個過分浪漫的名詞：  
　　  
　　天使。  
　　  
　　人影有著如天使般燦金、捲曲的頭髮，大概到肩下的長度，那對湛湛的藍色眼瞳，猶如海中寶石閃爍著熠熠光采。他緊抿著唇，看不出情緒的臉龐不帶一絲瑕疵，根本可以說是毫無缺點。眼睛的角度、鼻樑的高度、脣形的寬度，下巴一個恰到好處的弧度上揚，然後他輕輕勾唇，好像在想著什麼。  
　　深鎖的眉頭同樣給垂垂天使的印象，而且是略帶殺氣的武天使。他的氣勢很隱，好像很深，可是也很顯，感覺很烈。  
　　看了一會兒榜單，男人甩了頭髮轉身踏步離開。  
　　好像很多人認得那男人是誰，因為經過的學生表情都很訝異。但是他好像又不像安索斯頓他們那般好相處，沒什麼人敢跟他打招呼，就算打了他也不理，保持著自己的傲慢緩緩跨步離開。  
　　垂垂覺得他今天怎麼一次看到兩個很傲的人，只是一男一女的傲氣方向很不一樣。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　第二天，垂垂在每日固定的地點下了公車，並且在每天等紅綠燈的路口等著對面的號誌燈變綠。  
　　一輛加長禮車從第五長道右方開來，並於校門口停下。  
　　垂垂嚇到了，因為那台禮車長得很像只該在電影裡被看到的模樣。車子霸道地在路邊停妥、把不算寬敞的第五長道堵住，司機下車走到後座，接著就像垂垂往常會在電影裡看到的景況，司機用戴白手套的手恭敬開門、敬禮，迎出一名……穿著制服的學生。  
　　即使之前就知道艾爾帝凡高中是貴族精英學校，這樣的排場不免把許多人硬比下去。很多學生都站在附近看熱鬧，不過更多人彷彿對這般景象習以為常。垂垂也在看熱鬧的人群之中，伸頭探腦地想看清楚究竟是什麼人如此大排招搖地來學校上課。  
　　等垂垂望見那位自車上走下的學生，他愣了愣。  
　　  
　　昨天在公佈欄前見過的「天使」。  
　　  
　　四周人群鬧哄哄，那位「天使」卻出塵地不受影響。他的司機彎腰入車拿出「天使」的書包，「天使」接過以後，頭也不回的進入學校。  
　　目送「天使」的身影完全消失，司機才又坐回禮車駕駛座，把車子駛離校門附近。  
　　「鳽垂垂，你怎麼站在這裡發呆。」  
　　有點涼涼看好戲的聲音，垂垂回頭，見到柏藍把書包甩在肩上，就站在他後面。  
　　「我剛剛看到……」  
　　「喔，德瑞吧。」柏藍望了一眼已逐漸消失的加長禮車：「我不是說過？他們家是艾爾帝凡高中董事群裡，股份和資金最雄厚的董事。德瑞身為密根利斯伯爵獨子，他上學的排場不奇怪吧。」  
　　垂垂再度覺得艾爾帝凡高中很恐怖，有首相的女兒、議會長的兒子、有錢企業家之子、偉大王族的後代，還有長得很像天使的伯爵之子。  
　　「所以德瑞才剛進學校？」  
　　「嗯，嗯嗯嗯對。」  
　　顯然柏藍之後才到，沒看見「天使」下車的樣子。  
　　轉頭和幾個叫住他的男男女女打招呼，今天柏藍看起來很有精神。他提著一個黑色運動袋，垂垂猜測裡面裝的應該是射擊社要用到的器具，因為這幾天柏藍都帶著它。  
　　「既然德瑞已經到校，我們去找他吧。」還未等垂垂反應過來柏藍說了什麼，柏藍已帶垂垂過馬路，走入校門。  
　　「唉唉，可是我不認識他──」  
　　「沒差，我有事情要問。對了，德瑞也去過幾次封郚，說不定他不會討厭你。」  
　　「……他去過？」  
　　「好像是陪格絲提回去看看。」  
　　「格絲提？」  
　　「別說不知道格絲提是誰，你才跟她打過籃球。」  
　　垂垂不是這個意思，「他為什麼要陪格絲提回封郚？」  
　　「他們兩個很熟。」柏藍於是腳步稍微放慢：「跟你解釋好了，免得你搞不清楚狀況。德瑞和格絲提從小一起長大，他們的感情像兄妹；格絲提和艾斯密是很好的朋友，這兩個人都是愛睡覺的格絲提的行動枕頭。以斯拉和格絲提的感情也好，然後以斯拉是米勒斯膜的女朋友──這你知道。還有別去惹比提雅，聽說她昨天堵到你被人欺負？去惹比提雅等於和德瑞對上，這個警告你要牢記在心。另外，依利德和比提雅是很好的朋友，她們都是五班。通常見到依利德就會見到比提雅、有比提雅在就會有依利德。這些人和音樂班的雷文霍克也很熟悉，常常一起出去。」  
　　垂垂趕緊再次整理以上關係：除卻那些他沒見過聽不懂的人名，貴族和王族的後代疑似兄妹關係、然後還有一個抱枕的軍人學弟。再來米勒斯膜的女朋友學妹這個他知道，兩個學妹感情很好。昨天突然出現的女王學妹不能惹，嗯，因為垂垂也沒膽惹。外加就是惹了女王學妹會和貴族學弟對上。  
　　……好複雜。  
　　  
　　跟著柏藍來到一年六班教室前，垂垂果然看見「天使」學弟坐在自己的座位，好像在看書。旁邊沒有人敢跟他說話，只是無論座位附近、教室外頭都充斥著許多景仰目光，所有視線集中在眼前的「天使」身上。  
　　垂垂左右望望，以斯拉、格絲提和艾斯密皆不在教室裡。  
　　「其他人還沒來？」  
　　如此自言自語的柏藍很顯然也注意到。他靠到門邊，往裡面喊了那位「天使」的名字，「天使」回過頭認出叫喚他的人，放下書本走到柏藍面前。  
　　「怎麼？」  
　　「我想跟你借上次那本古代圖鑑。」  
　　「以騎士家徽為題目的那本？」  
　　「對。我妹的歷史作業要用，能借我幾星期？」  
　　「無所謂。」天使緩緩地說：「你妹妹不是才國中，歷史作業題目這麼深入？」  
　　「是我的主意，她被歷史老師欺負。」  
　　「你又來了。」天使皺眉。  
　　「任何人都不能欺負她。」柏藍扯笑，還是很傲。  
　　「我明天帶來給你。」  
　　「好，謝了。」  
　　「不會，什麼時候還我沒關係。」天使看了垂垂一眼，視線又撇開。  
　　「嗯。」應了聲，柏藍指著垂垂：「鳽垂垂，我們班的轉學生。」  
　　「兆洲人？」  
　　「來自封郚。」柏藍示意垂垂：「格絲提跟他聊過天。」然後又示意德瑞：「這位是德瑞里西華‧昂‧密根利斯。」  
　　垂垂錯愕，好長的名字。  
　　此時他們後方傳來一些打招呼的此起彼落聲，三人的注意力被吸引過去。垂垂一回頭就看見以斯拉‧柯爾賀忙著和左右學生打招呼，手上拿著兩個書包。稍微落後的是艾斯密，背上揹著自己的運動書包，胸前再抱著一個睡意正濃的格絲提。  
　　「格絲提今天也出現了？」柏藍露出讚許的表情。  
　　「這幾日早晨以斯拉都去接她，過幾天就換我。」德瑞里西華說，走出教室一把抱起格絲提，從艾斯密身上接手。艾斯密和德瑞里西華對待格絲提的方式有點像在運送一個貨品，讓垂垂看得很目瞪口呆。  
　　因為和格絲提打過球，在垂垂印象中格絲提一點也不矮，應該有一百七十公分。同樣的以斯拉身高也高，兩人都是那種站在男生當中氣勢不輸人的高度。不過，此時她們旁邊的艾斯密、德瑞里西華，卻是比一般男生還要挺拔的身高。艾斯密至少有一百八十五，德瑞里西華又高一點。兩人在「運送」格絲提的時候，她的身高優勢完全消失，看起來和一般的女孩子沒什麼兩樣。  
　　由於有德瑞里西華幫忙把格絲提「運」進教室，艾斯密接過以斯拉手上一個書包，大概是格絲提的，艾斯密簡單和柏藍、垂垂打個招呼就先進教室，以斯拉則顯得沒那麼匆忙。  
　　「柏藍、垂垂學長？早安。」  
　　「早安。」  
　　柏藍莞爾：「德瑞說最近妳每天去接格絲提。」  
　　「趁我有空的時候勤快點，否則這傢伙就要曠課太多被勒令退學。」以斯拉嘆口氣：「所以我或德瑞有空就去接她，只是德瑞叫不醒她就是了。」  
　　「對了，後天就是社團宣傳，學生會準備得怎樣？」  
　　「大致上都差不多，你們社團呢？」  
　　「我和艾斯密上場。」  
　　「一定很有看頭。」以斯拉揚起一抹笑。  
　　柏藍詢問：「妳呢？學生會當天又沒有宣傳，妳要純逛社團？」  
　　「怎麼可能。」以斯拉又是笑：「這樣子無聊死了，我有驚喜。」  
　　「喔？」  
　　「米勒斯膜沒有洩密吧，他也有份。」  
　　「你們兩個該不會要表演當眾接吻？」  
　　以斯拉給柏藍一記白眼：「當天就知道。」  
　　被賣了關子，柏藍也很紳士地沒有繼續追問下去：「格絲提呢？」  
　　「她要去女子籃球校隊、網球校隊和游泳校隊幫忙。」  
　　「……她好忙。」  
　　「能記嘉獎，當然好，又不知道這學期她會收到多少警告通知單，能夠累積嘉獎的時候最好先幫她累積一些。」  
　　聊到這裡，第一堂的上課鐘聲響起，以斯拉看了教室內一眼，有點亂糟糟的。  
　　「我要先回去了。」  
　　「嗯，辛苦的班長。」  
　　「你不也是？」  
　　「我可沒妳這麼盡責，把工作推給米勒斯膜比較輕鬆。」  
　　米勒斯膜是三班的風紀股長。  
　　「……這學期我們班的風紀股長是艾斯密。」指著艾斯密的方向，他正扮演「枕頭」角色，幾乎可以說是動彈不得。  
　　柏藍大笑幾聲：「妳快去維持秩序，我也要回班上。」  
　　「嗯，拜拜。」  
　　「拜拜。」


	5. 第五章：社團宣傳

　　隔天，艾爾帝凡下學期為期兩天的社團宣傳，熱熱鬧鬧地展開了。  
　　三月十三號那一日剛進校門，學生會成員就在門口分發兩天的社團目錄，上頭列出這兩天有報名社團宣傳的所有社團，並列出其活動場地以及表演項目、時間，方便參觀的學生挑出自己有興趣的部份逛。另外他們還發了三顆一組、共兩組顏色，也就是六顆直徑三公分的彩色圓球，給每一位進校門的同學。  
　　「嗨，鳽垂垂學長。」在門口分發東西的以斯拉出聲與垂垂打招呼，把社團目錄和圓球交給垂垂：「這六顆球是投票要用的，請小心不要弄丟。」  
　　「投票？投什麼啊？」  
　　「澄紅色的球是給體育類社團、湛藍色的球是給文藝類社團。」以斯拉指著垂垂手上半透明、中間混著乾淨顏色的幾顆小球：「每個社團攤位前面都有一個很大的密封桶子，如果有支持的社團就把小球投入桶中，算是投票。體育類社團有三票、文藝類社團也是。」她頓頓：「活動結束之後，我們學生會將計算得票數量，這學期的社團經費補助，就由得票數的多寡來決定補助金額。」  
　　「……好像很重要。」  
　　「對，所以看到有支持的社團再投，不要隨隨便便給人。」淡淡地提醒，以斯拉又道：「今天展示的只有體育類和文藝類社團。明天是表演類社團的天下，同樣也會發三顆球，是青綠色。」  
　　垂垂頷首：「我懂了。」  
　　「那就去裡面玩吧，祝學長玩得愉快。」  
　　「謝謝。」  
　　  
　　垂垂朝校內走去，在比較裡面一點的地方碰到正忙碌著的米勒斯膜。身為活動長的工作相當繁多，所以垂垂簡單打個招呼就沒有留下來煩他。其他三人，垂垂推測各有社團的緣故，今天應該也很忙碌。垂垂決定自己先到處逛逛，也沒有急著找出朋友的位置。  
　　因為是校內下學期的第一個大活動，垂垂很輕易就能感受到學生之間熱絡、高昂的氣氛，好像在準備慶典般的鑼鼓宣揚。社團宣傳同時也開放給校外人士參加，雖然由於時間訂在平常日，沒看到太多家長、別校學生，倒是有些看起來像已畢業學長姐之類的人到處走動。  
　　一些類似調酒、糕餅、美食的社團也都把他們的攤位擺出，販賣一些自製點心、飲料。校內商店和學生餐廳亦提供簡單伙食，操場、專科大樓到禮堂一帶都非常熱鬧。  
　　  
　　看看手上社團目錄，垂垂大致數了一下。綜合體育類、文藝類和表演類社團，艾爾帝凡高中約有六十多個社，或許更多。體育類的社團大半租借適合他們表演的場地，譬如籃球校隊就租下整個籃球場、排球校隊則是排球場。他們排出表演時間，感覺各社團的時間稍有錯開，一段一段的。  
　　至於文藝類社團，因為都是成果展示，沒有時間問題。所有社團攤位集中在禮堂會場東邊，穿過一片草地後的風雨走廊上。  
　　好像現在過去風雨走廊會很冷清，許多社團才剛開始準備攤位，垂垂決定先逛逛體育類社團。  
　　  
　　體操社  
　　拳擊社  
　　高爾夫球社  
　　  
　　目前就這三個社團已經開始表演，地點皆位於體育館內。學校的體育館座落於專科大樓東邊、學生禮堂北邊，是幢四層樓建築，不算地下室一層。挑高三層樓的體育館內部一半場地是室內籃球場，今日被高爾夫球社佈置成簡單的高爾夫球場地；另外一半則是體操場地，體操社的表演便在此處。拳擊社位於體育館四樓，那邊有社團專屬的拳擊教室。  
　　垂垂拾步，決定先去看看體操社的表演再說。  
　　一邊朝體操社的場地走去、垂垂明顯感覺人群越來越多，顯得體育館內相當擁擠。體操社的社員高高掛起宣傳布條，有個如以斯拉所說的密封罐子放在相當顯眼之處，等著學生給予支持投下推薦的一票。  
　　稍微墊起腳尖，越過眾人頭頂，垂垂看到體操社的表演場地，有一名把黑色長髮綁成馬尾、體態輕盈的年輕女生，正站在平衡木旁，嫣然一笑。  
　　那瞬間，他聽到許許多多的歡呼聲。  
　　那名女子即是之前垂垂碰見，對著空氣自言自語的黑髮女人。一想起對方是誰，垂垂心裡又毛了起來，可是周遭觀眾對她的歡迎相當熱烈的緣故，垂垂不太想要離開。  
　　女子躍上平衡木，雙腳流暢地翻向半空，左腳旋轉整個圓弧然後優雅地一個空翻，立在平衡木上。  
　　她準確的動作所展現的優美體態不由得令垂垂一愣，現場觀眾的注意力也都跟著屏氣凝神。黑髮女子的長腿輕舉，她的胸和腹技巧性的用力，整個人在平衡木上向後屈體空翻，雙膝跪上橫木，用著含苞待放般的速度緩緩地抬起頭來。  
　　徐緩的側手翻、空中倒立、屈體後空翻，像在追著一段旋律忽停忽進，女子用她心裡自然而成的節奏引領觀眾。在她動靜結合、往返起伏的伸展動作中，如天鵝甦醒的沉雅正逐漸成形。她的腿，伸出去的手，貼緊著平衡木的胸和腹，每一次和平衡木的互動都像親密吟囈，用她每一吋肌膚，流暢地帶出天鵝下方潺潺流動著的一池清澈。  
　　表演結束之後，垂垂毫不考慮就把屬於運動類社團的其中一票投給體操社，而顯然現場許多人也如此做。  
　　那位黑髮女人退下舞台，還有幾位同樣是體操社的社員接續表演。雖然都挺不錯，垂垂總覺得還是黑髮女子最厲害，因此他並沒有留下來看完全部。  
　　說真的，黑髮的學妹好像沒有之前這麼可怕了。  
　　  
　　正當垂垂準備離開體育館，去外面參觀籃球校隊的表演時，他看到安索斯頓出現在體操社後台準備區附近。  
　　安索斯頓似乎認識裡面的人──他真的很八面玲瓏──所以走過去打招呼，直接就和黑髮女子愉快地聊起天來。不知道為什麼，垂垂總覺得安索斯頓此時臉上的笑容比平常還更燦爛而且更充滿情緒。  
　　黑髮女人的笑容向來都很從容舒暢，和安索斯頓對談之時也是如此。安索斯頓伸手替女子擦汗，將買來的運動飲料交給對方。原本陪著安索斯頓的現任女朋友就這樣被他丟在旁邊，感覺上好像有點尷尬。  
　　垂垂離開體育館的時候，女子籃球校隊的比賽已過了一半時間，簡單的三對三表演只剩大約六分鐘左右。他在球場上看到格絲提的影子，很快，像風，而且很銳利，耀眼得像隻蝴蝶，那頭又長又捲的黑髮被她綁成馬尾甩在腦後，大太陽下奔跑、運球、轉身、過人，然後完美的投籃，籃框發出輕盈的聲響，籃球滾落在地。  
　　圍在籃球場邊看這場女子籃球的人很多，倒不是比賽精采，而是衝著格絲提在球場上的表現停步。  
　　她一人勝任控球和得分兩者，把球傳給同伴或者一個箭步上籃。幾分鐘的時間裡，球場上沒有什麼多餘聲音，只有喘息、跑步和運球。  
　　來到賽末十秒，觀眾開始倒數。只見格絲提嘩地搶下對手一球，從容越過對方肩膀朝自己的籃框奔去。她躍過障礙，漂亮旋身，擦過對手拍球瞬間，然後跳起來，在三分線之外投球，匡啷一聲，籃球從框內滾出，她所屬的隊伍再度加分。  
　　比賽結束，人群開始散，只是還有不少人馬站在旁邊不知等待什麼。垂垂把他手上的紅色珠子再投了一顆給籃球隊，接著好像有點明瞭，那些人在看格絲提。  
　　格絲提猛灌礦泉水，好像很開心的笑著，旁邊有德瑞里西華、艾斯密和以斯拉，幾人聚在那邊聊天。她的運動衣因汗水而貼黏著身體，長髮在把濕漉的髮帶拆掉之後直接散了下來，然後又因為很熱，格絲提手抓馬尾，拼命搧風，嘴上抱怨頭頂的鬼天氣。  
　　德瑞里西華蓋了毛巾給格絲提，艾斯密則給格絲提新的替換衣物。兩個高大的男人好像要把格絲提隔開似的遮住了來自觀眾的視線，以斯拉便拉著她去附近廁所換下溼透的運動服。  
　　在前往廁所的路上，有不少男女學生上前攀談。格絲提笑嘻嘻，以斯拉則帶著淺淺的微笑把那些人通通支開，兩人身影消失在學生會議大樓。  
　　場上幾個社團表演也差不多告一段落，球場附近開始冷清，垂垂便朝文藝社團攤位的方向逛。遠遠的，他看到西鐸克在附近遊蕩，旁邊帶著的女生很眼熟，是那位曾解救過自己的酒紅髮學妹，比提雅‧沙利爾。  
　　他們認識，垂垂一點也不覺得奇怪。  
　　  
　　來到以攤位方式呈現成果的文藝社團，到處都是觀看人潮和招呼人員。有些社團還直接販賣起自製商品，像電影社販賣自製短片、美術社賣了一些作品、漫畫研究社有些自創漫畫、工藝社也有不少創意東西。  
　　除了學校常見的社團之外，也有一些垂垂匪夷所思的社團名稱出現。  
　　像是，氣象資訊傳播社、證券交易研究社，一點也不像高中裡會出現的社團名稱，只是和更怪的社團一比又好像不算什麼，因為垂垂有看到作亂社和反抗學校社這兩個名字出現。垂垂不禁懷疑，那真的是校內合法社團？  
　　順帶一提，垂垂也見到安索斯頓他們提過的藝術品鑑賞社和電影賞析社。前者據說實際上是艾斯密‧米赫爾的後援會，後者則是那四人幫的後援會。  
　　逛啊逛的，垂垂逛到攤位尾端。有個社團的名字吸引了垂垂的注意力──  
　　  
　　學生福利自治社。  
　　  
　　想起上次在圖書館的經驗，垂垂吞了吞口水。  
　　好想知道他們在幹嘛喔。  
　　秉著滿足好奇心的理由，垂垂偷偷朝社團攤位的方向晃過去。  
　　攤位上照應的是垂垂沒見過的人，看起來年級應該跟垂垂一樣。他聽到有些學弟妹在詢問是否能夠入社，然後那個人神秘地笑了，告訴學弟妹這個社團不開放外人加入。  
　　社長是西鐸克、副社長是安索斯頓。光掛上他們兩人人名就能讓社團一時熱門起來。加上還有格絲提作為活動長，垂垂絕對相信這是個知名度很高的社團。  
　　不過垂垂又想，社團必須經常交出活動紀錄給學校，而很顯然西鐸克他們為了社團運作的活動項目不可能列為紀錄，他突然很想知道社團紀錄簿上究竟是被如何扭曲。  
　　垂垂靠過去，探頭看看用來展示成果的全開硬紙板。  
　　全開海報上面正經八百地寫了幾篇說明，好像是些敘述他們社員如何辛苦地維持學生福利，然後又推廣了哪些東西之類的。  
　　另外還有很完整的數據，是些調查他校學生福利以後的報表，數字化並張貼出來展示，再帶出一個「我們學校的學生福利真好啊」這樣的奇怪結論。  
　　……感覺很歌功頌德。  
　　垂垂想，原來如此，背地裡在校園搞破壞，所以表面上就要表現得有多麼愛校愛班。  
　　  
　　垂垂又在附近逛了幾圈，注意到攝影社有一整條長型攤位展示社員作品。他進去逛逛，在展示作品區找到一張吸引他目光的照片。  
　　那是張人物照，四個看似毫不相干、表情各異的路人被攝影師拍在一起。他們明顯有著不同的目的地、來自不同地方，一人拿著攝影機調整焦距，一老人坐在台階上休息，一個年紀很小的孩子快步從畫面後方跑過，另一個女人站在旁邊講著手機。  
　　不相關聯的四人組合成的畫面，竟表現出線條、動向與顏色的諧調，色彩又夠鮮艷，在眾多展覽照片裡屬於能很快吸引目光的那種。  
　　垂垂上前查看攝影師的名字，只見下面寫著，「二年三班，西鐸克‧伏爾納」。  
　　「嘿！」垂垂的肩膀突然被人從後面重拍，他一轉頭，就看到西鐸克站在旁邊：「看我拍的照片看這麼久做什麼啊，不要太崇拜我喔──」  
　　垂垂逐漸習慣西鐸克的說話方式，他知道大半時候不要搭理瘋言應該是有用的。  
　　西鐸克的旁邊還伴著比提雅，比提雅淡淡看了垂垂一眼，只用眼神打招呼。  
　　「我們還要去別的地方逛，一起來？」西鐸克邀請。  
　　「不用了，你們去就好。」垂垂拒絕，他覺得若跟比提雅一起逛攤，壓力一定很大。  
　　西鐸克露出覺得可惜的表情：「好吧，那我們去逛囉，拜拜。」  
　　「拜拜。」  
　　西鐸克走遠之後，垂垂把手上的藍色圓球投了一顆進攝影社的桶子裡。  
　　  
　　另外兩顆，垂垂投給電腦社和證券交易研究社。電腦社展現出來的成果相當優秀，垂垂還看見疑似社員自行研發出來的病毒之類的東西，有點嚇人。證券交易研究社感覺就很專業，而且根據社團成果展示，好像每個社員都賺了很多很多錢的樣子。  
　　逛完文藝社團，這邊就沒什麼好玩的了。垂垂回去操場旁邊，又看幾場足球、排球表演，再繞到體育館樓下看桌球校隊表演，有些人挑戰校隊隊員，不過贏了比賽的人不多。  
　　吃過午飯，垂垂晃到體育館另一頭的游泳池。  
　　  
　　艾爾帝凡高中的游泳池位於體育館東方，是一座獨立的室內溫水游泳池。平時這邊都是游泳校隊的練習場地，今天因為社團宣傳，游泳池畔被佈置成Pool Party形式，有些自助餐點，好幾張躺椅、桌子，男男女女穿著泳衣坐在附近聊天吃東西。  
　　其中也有垂垂認得的人，像格絲提就是其中之一。格絲提穿著淡金色的Bikini泳衣，一頭黑髮放了下來，神情顧盼滿是魅力，懶洋洋地靠在椅子上，有一搭沒一搭吃著旁邊供應的Doritos。她的四周都是些垂垂叫不出名字的人，感覺上從學弟、同學到學長都有。  
　　另外一邊還有和西鐸克走在一起的比提雅，西鐸克意外穿著相當樸素的黑色泳褲，蛙鏡戴在頭上，像耍帥用的裝飾品。比提雅穿著連身、胸前卻直往下岔至腹部的純白色泳裝，一些水鑽畫龍點睛地佈在泳衣邊緣，身材曲線隨著舉手投足的動作，自然而然展現出來。  
　　說真的垂垂沒想到國外高中生這麼敢穿，他一開始有點被嚇到，遲疑著該不該進游泳池參觀。  
　　格絲提起身和比提雅打聲招呼，比提雅走到格絲提旁邊坐下。她們兩個的感情應該不錯，因為格絲提的態度相當欣喜。  
　　遠遠看到垂垂，西鐸克招手要他過去，格絲提也很熱情，大聲叫著他的名字。都已經被看到了，逃走好像很奇怪，垂垂依言跨步來到三人身邊，再看看旁邊圍繞著他們的那些學生，垂垂感覺有點尷尬。  
　　該怎麼說呢……那些圍繞著三人的學生，意圖都相當明顯，皆是想接近他們三個，和他們認識、交談的人吧。而垂垂一個名不見經傳、也沒說長得特別帥或特別怎樣，半路跑出來的轉學生居然被西鐸克、格絲提主動打招呼。  
　　「嘿，垂垂，怎麼晃到這邊，想加入游泳校隊？」  
　　格絲提拍拍旁邊放東西的位子，立刻有人主動把東西移開，垂垂便在格絲提招呼之下坐上那位子。  
　　「呃……也不是啦，就到處晃晃，這邊好像挺熱鬧的。」  
　　「池邊派對是社團宣傳很棒的一個點子。」西鐸克開心地說，拉開一罐可樂灌入嘴內，再丟一罐沒開過的給垂垂。  
　　原先池邊聚集的學生以男生居多，但在西鐸克出現之後，好像女同學也陸續現身。  
　　想到今天上午格絲提在籃球場上的英姿，垂垂趁機提問：「格絲提、西鐸克，你們是游泳校隊？」  
　　「嗄？不是。」格絲提伸了懶腰，打個呵欠。奇怪的是，這些動作彷彿不帶睡意，而是帶著濃厚的慵懶：「游泳校隊叫我過來玩玩，我就來了。這邊很涼，沒什麼不好。」  
　　「所以妳是籃球校隊？」  
　　「唔，也不是。我沒有參加任何社團，但是有人找我去玩的時候，我就會玩個幾下。」  
　　講起來好像很輕鬆，垂垂可不敢小看格絲提口中的「玩個幾下」。  
　　西鐸克正和左右美女互動頻繁、格絲提也在大部分男同學的包圍之下被轉移注意力。只有比提雅雖然一直有人向她示好，她毫不領情，用冷淡的眼神把那些人全打回去。  
　　垂垂下意識朝比提雅坐近些，感覺上不說話也有個伴。  
　　泳池對面，有個男人拿了罐可樂朝這邊走來，是穿著泳衣的艾斯密。他不愧待過軍校，身材比例相當好看，全身上下沒有一絲贅肉。他外表所展現出來的氣質，是股連男人看了都覺得性感的魅力。  
　　「格絲提，去游一趟？」  
　　可以察覺，這兩人眼神對上的時候週遭人群也都把視線鎖在他們身上。艾斯密吸引女孩子的目光，格絲提則是男孩子。  
　　「好啊！」  
　　格絲提讓艾斯密拉著站起，兩人一前一後跳下標準的長五十公尺、寬二十五公尺游泳池，接過岸上人丟去的蛙鏡，他們分別戴好。  
　　「西鐸克，幫我們吹哨？」  
　　岸上的西鐸克呼應格絲提的請求，拿起旁邊的哨子放在嘴裡。  
　　嗶的一聲，兩人同時向前衝。格絲提游得很快，一下子就飛了出去，性感窈窕的體態在水波之中隱隱現現，艾斯密卻又更快，超前格絲提約半個身體筆直地朝對岸游。  
　　最先到達對岸的是艾斯密，水中翻轉，一刻也未停留地又朝此岸游來。格絲提慢一秒，但在翻身之後一蹬岸邊，趕上艾斯密，兩人在中間水道一時並駕齊驅，只是格絲提很快就又敗陣下來。  
　　先回此岸的是艾斯密，摘下蛙鏡格絲提才從水裡冒出。  
　　「可惡！你這傢伙！懂不懂得要體諒淑女！完全沒有讓我！」  
　　艾斯密嘴角扯笑：「讓了還叫比賽？」  
　　「我不管！你是男的耶！」  
　　「好好好，不然再一次？」  
　　「這才差不多。」格絲提戴好蛙鏡，根本沒有告知就自己先跑！  
　　「嘖。」艾斯密立刻追去，不敢擔擱。  
　　  
　　「妳猜誰贏？」西鐸克笑嘻嘻摟著比提雅，比提雅有些不耐煩的把他推開。  
　　「艾斯密。」  
　　「可是格絲提那小豬偷跑喔。」他好心提醒。  
　　「不會，艾斯密更快。」比提雅很篤定。  
　　西鐸克轉頭問垂垂：「那你猜誰？」  
　　「呃──艾斯密？」  
　　剛才的艾斯密雖然游得很快，可是能看出保留了一點實力，他的速度帶著從容感。  
　　正這麼想，兩人已在水中翻身朝這岸競游而來。他們的速度很快，先後到達此岸之時彼岸的水流還未散去形狀。  
　　「又是你贏！」格絲提不甘心地大聲抗議：「讓我一下你會死喔！」  
　　艾斯密心情不錯，像在玩格絲提：「我們再來一次？」  
　　格絲提已經衝出去了。  
　　  
　　坐在涼椅上的西鐸克，不知從哪裡變出一包洋芋片開始吃起來：「別猜誰輸誰贏，我們來猜幾次好了。」  
　　「幾次？」垂垂不懂。  
　　「對啊，猜這次小公主會耍賴幾次才肯罷休。」  
　　「小公主？指格絲提嗎？」  
　　「聰明，反應夠快。」西鐸克給他肯定答覆。  
　　「七次。」比提雅插話：「然後就會嫌煩跑去生悶氣。」  
　　「那我猜八次。」西鐸克抓起一把洋芋片嚼嚼嚼：「你呢，垂垂？」  
　　垂垂其實並不對他們兩人的相處模式熟悉，所以胡亂猜：「九次。」  
　　「小公主會這麼有耐心嗎？」西鐸克懷疑。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　後來，垂垂居然猜贏。  
　　「哇！小公主真的比了九次才放棄！」西鐸克拍手叫好：「垂垂我請你喝飲料，你太棒啦！」  
　　艾斯密和格絲提從泳池的方向回來，格絲提滿臉怒容，坐到椅子上生氣，其他學生跟她攀談什麼她也不理，臉比比提雅還臭。艾斯密則是心情極好，還用言語逗格絲提讓她更加惱怒。垂垂覺得那張笑臉雖然是欺負了人以後的志得意滿，還是很帥。  
　　一些女同學都穿著頗性感的泳裝靠到艾斯密旁邊對他歌功頌德，艾斯密雖然嘴上笑笑，感覺有點不耐煩。儘管垂垂對艾斯密的泳技嘆為觀止，這個學校裡對於風雲人物的崇拜和推廣，更令垂垂嘆為觀止。  
　　西鐸克起身離開泳池，跑到外面買了要付錢的飲料回來請垂垂，有些女生嗲聲嗲氣地撒嬌說她們也要，西鐸克卻已經一溜煙的跑走。  
　　垂垂覺得西鐸克買飲料請他這件事情，說不定會害他不小心得罪一大票人……  
　　在西鐸克回來之前，格絲提已經靠在艾斯密胸前睡得不省人事。艾斯密的表情有些苦惱，大概不曉得該怎麼把穿泳衣的格絲提運回去吧？  
　　今天學校的活動大約在四點到五點之間結束，按照規定，六點以前所有社團必須將場地恢復正常，因此沒過多久社團的成員就陸續收拾場地。垂垂趁著游泳校隊的人把投票用的罐子收走之前，投下他給體育類社團的最後一票。  
　　游泳校隊開始放水清場之後，聚集在池畔玩耍的人也逐漸散去。不知道什麼時候，以斯拉出現了，她是唯一不顧游泳池清場依舊入場的人，垂垂猜測，礙於她的身分和受歡迎程度，游泳校隊的人也不會趕她才對。  
　　以斯拉感覺上是來找格絲提的，可是格絲提正在睡覺，她只好坐下來和西鐸克、比提雅、艾斯密交談。他們間或會和垂垂說上幾句，只是幾人談論的那些人名垂垂聽不懂，所以很難插話。  
　　過了片刻，垂垂幾天前認識的「天使」，德瑞里西華‧昂‧密根利斯，從容地走進游泳池找人。  
　　  
　　又一個無視人家早就開始收拾的傢伙。  
　　  
　　「比提雅，有人找妳。」德瑞里西華一走進來，就衝著比提雅這麼說。比提雅原先去拿西鐸克手中洋芋片的手停了停，皺起眉頭。  
　　「誰？」  
　　「安卓拉‧維羅晉歐。」  
　　垂垂認為這個沒聽過的人名一定是比提雅的熟人，因為她立刻起身，接過西鐸克丟去的襯衫披上，稍微打個招呼就往外走。  
　　被留下的西鐸克有點壞的笑了幾聲：「德瑞，難為你了。」  
　　「……閉嘴。」  
　　德瑞里西華也接在比提雅後面轉身走人，好像西鐸克踩到他地雷似的。  
　　儘管「天使」平時即不太好親近，剛才的「天使」又比平常更冷漠火爆。  
　　「請問，為什麼他要……」  
　　垂垂指著德瑞里西華的背影，嘗試詢問。  
　　「別理他啦，那個悶騷傢伙。」西鐸克用著相當不適合用在「天使」身上的形容詞形容德瑞里西華：「比提雅被我搶走，所以他很吃味──」  
　　「喔？」旁邊的以斯拉湊過頭來，很顯然對於西鐸克的這句話感到新鮮：「我還以為你摟比提雅只是在惹德瑞，原來你現在的女朋友是比提雅？」  
　　「對啊對啊，最優的女王美人──」西鐸克又告訴垂垂：「要來看比提雅和新男朋友甜蜜的樣子真是難為德瑞，更何況他是代安卓拉傳話叫比提雅出去？」  
　　「安卓拉是誰？」垂垂再問。  
　　「安卓拉‧維羅晉歐，比提雅的保鏢，從她父親那裡派來的，和比提雅感情很好，所以德瑞很討厭他。哈哈哈！」西鐸克的語氣很隨性，隨口向以斯拉提起：「安卓拉從南區一帶掌管毒品的廠區退下，現在變成比提雅的保鏢，寒假的事情。」  
　　「我還以為安卓拉會接手北區幾樁大生意，聽說北區那邊的毒梟氣勢很旺，之前才聽爸爸在頭痛。」  
　　「……你們在說什麼？」  
　　「毒品交易啊。」西鐸克說的很自然。  
　　「……為什麼扯到毒品交易？」  
　　「什麼為什麼，因為說到安卓拉啊。」西鐸克用一種像在看笨蛋的眼神看著垂垂。  
　　「你不知道？」以斯拉口氣比西鐸克還要自然：「比提雅家裡是黑道，比提雅‧沙利爾，沙利爾家族。」  
　　「……喔。」垂垂覺得他還是閉嘴不要問太多比較好。  
　　  
　　因為在泳池畔邊的幾人過了這麼久都沒有要起身離開的跡象，不想給打掃游泳池的游泳校隊添來麻煩，另一方面覺得再跟西鐸克他們混在一起會遭到其他學生仇視，垂垂決定先行離開，反正明天還有一整天的活動。  
　　剛出室內游泳池大門，垂垂老遠看見柏藍走過風雨走廊，那邊很多文藝社團的攤位正在收拾，到處亂糟糟的。  
　　柏藍身邊跟著一名女學生，有著黑中帶紅的長髮，皮膚很白，眉毛的顏色很淡。她的鼻樑頗高，嘴唇鮮豔，是那種看上去就給人強烈印象的美女，有點不好相處的感覺。  
　　她和柏藍並肩走在一起，兩人時有交談。柏藍的動作還挺親密的，所以垂垂猜測那應該就是柏藍的女朋友吧。女人冷冷的氣質和柏藍的傲很契合，好像他們在一起非常理所當然的樣子。  
　　因為離柏藍很遠，而且他旁邊還有個疑似女朋友的人，垂垂沒有特地上前打招呼。他只在附近再耽擱片刻，確定沒有其他好玩的東西以後，垂垂已經踏往回家的路。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　第二天早晨與昨日相同，校門口正在分發社團目錄和投票用的小球。今天展出的社團僅限於藝能社團，所以只有一種顏色的投票球，是青綠色。  
　　垂垂左右瞧瞧都沒有見到什麼熟人，這次連以斯拉、米勒斯膜也沒看到。與幾位經過的同班同學打招呼後，他就自己一個人到處逛逛。  
　　有個社團引起垂垂的興趣，是柏藍、以及艾斯密學弟所待著的「射擊社」。  
　　  
　　看過社團目錄垂垂才發現原來學校還有專門的槍枝射擊教室，就位於體育館四樓。今天開放給射擊社表演用的場地是兩間射擊室的其中一間，垂垂想也不想就朝那邊跑。  
　　到了射擊室，外頭已經聚集不少看熱鬧的學生。學校的射擊室相當有規模，縱深至少一百五十公尺，無論手槍或步槍，都有相當大的射擊練習範圍。今天因為有社團表演的緣故，原本分隔射擊區位的障礙被拿走，整間射擊室顯得比平常還空曠。射擊區和準備區還有網子隔離，觀眾所能站立的地方又和內部用防彈玻璃相隔。遠邊有一間受到管轄的槍彈儲存室，門口的電子鎖看起來就很高級。  
　　垂垂注意到格絲提拉著以斯拉站在觀眾前方，米勒斯膜也在以斯拉旁邊陪伴。還有昨天曾與柏藍走在一起的女孩也在人群之中，只是她站得有點遠，雖然態度自然，總覺得還是很冷、有種隔閡感。  
　　射擊社準備片刻之後，先上場的是全副武裝的柏藍，拿著一把轉輪手槍。大概由於只是表演，社團準備的標的不是尋常射擊練習時的專用靶的，而是在距離十公尺外的範圍擺上一板子的氣球，各種顏色都有。  
　　在隔開柏藍與觀眾的防彈玻璃外面，還有個大概也是射擊社成員的女人，拿著擴音器向所有觀眾解說。  
　　「最開始只是微不足道的暖身而已，我們就請柏藍隨便射下幾個氣球看看？」女同學帶著滿滿的笑容說道：「第一排右邊數過去第三顆、第七排第五顆？」  
　　語氣似乎的確是隨意報數，柏藍點個頭，不費吹灰之力把女同學指定的兩顆氣球射下。  
　　現場有些驚呼，但不大。  
　　「接著，我們可以玩些刺激的。」女同學放慢說話速度，好像刻意營造什麼氣氛。另一名射擊社成員拿了條黑色的寬帶子交給柏藍，讓柏藍把帶子纏在頭上並蓋住眼睛。  
　　一見柏藍這麼做，現場觀眾響起一陣悶悶的，訝異的聲響。柏藍好整以暇地綁好帶子，接過旁人重新遞給他的手槍，等候司儀開口。  
　　「……柏藍準備好了，我們可以開始！」司儀說話的語調忽高忽低，很有帶動氣氛的感染力：「你們誰願意幫個忙？我們需要有人出來指定柏藍打破哪些氣球！」  
　　話剛出口，現場人物紛紛自願舉手，司儀胡亂點了個人上去，把擴音器交給他。  
　　「柏藍學長，加油！」  
　　那名新的司儀先用充滿活力的聲音給柏藍打氣，柏藍被遮蓋雙眼的那張臉龐，回以對方一記依舊充滿傲氣，但表示和善的笑容。  
　　「嗯……我隨便說都可以嗎？」  
　　「對啊，想要柏藍打哪個氣球下來，報出排數和列數。」  
　　「好！那……第五排第一個。」  
　　話畢，柏藍已經「碰」的一聲，以極精準的確度、極快的速度打爆被指定的汽球。  
　　那一瞬間觀眾們有些木然，連指定的同學也愣住。倒是原先擔任司儀的女同學催促著指定的人趕快繼續玩下去。  
　　「快點報下一個，要連續報出來才夠厲害！」  
　　「喔喔喔……好，那，第三排第三個、第一排第七個、第四排第九個、第八排第二個、第五排第三個、第一排第三個、第七排第五個……」  
　　報數同學一刻也不敢擔擱地說下去，柏藍像要回應他的指定速度，也不斷用讓在場所有人傻眼的準確把那些氣球一一打爆。  
　　氣球爆破的聲音不大，但是當觀眾都呀然無聲的時候就會顯得響亮。黑布下那雙眼睛大概在笑，即使什麼都看不見，目標的位子在心裡倒顯得一清二楚。  
　　「只要記下距離和位子，沒有什麼困難。」  
　　柏藍淡淡地說，聲音很清楚。然後他轉身，完全背對標的，一隻手筆直地伸向後方，揚起一抹笑：「繼續報數吧。」  
　　台下響起一片錯愕，報數者也楞在原地。射擊社的女司儀拍了拍對方，那人才趕緊回神又報出一連串的數字。  
　　只見柏藍，再次用那簡直神乎其技的招數，把指定氣球毫無偏差地一一打破。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　「哈哈哈哈！你被柏藍嚇到了啊！」  
　　指著垂垂大笑的是帶著比提雅的西鐸克，比提雅沒有說話，皺眉的表情像在嫌西鐸克笑得太誇張了。  
　　明明被柏藍高超槍法嚇到的現場觀眾不止垂垂一人，垂垂不懂西鐸克為什麼這麼愛找他取樂。  
　　今天看到比提雅和西鐸克一起出現，垂垂總覺得心裡還帶了某種程度的好奇心。大概由於昨天知道這兩人是男女朋友關係，所以才會起了好奇心吧？當他們一起出現的時候，總有種微妙的詭異感在蔓延。比提雅的氣質感覺很不好惹，垂垂覺得平時若有男人亂摟亂抱，那些男人會死的非常難看。可是不知道為什麼，比提雅完全無視西鐸克的親暱手腳，若說因為男朋友的緣故感覺又有點牽強，而且應該說，從一開始，比提雅的個性就不像會答應成為西鐸克女朋友的那一種人。  
　　「艾斯密的表演也很有看頭，別錯過下一場。」笑夠了後，西鐸克指著柏藍表演完、正在清場的射擊區告訴他：「下一個就是艾斯密了。」  
　　「他以前唸軍校，一定很厲害吧？」垂垂這麼想。  
　　「嘖嘖嘖。」西鐸克搖著頭：「跟軍校一點關係也沒有，一般軍人根本不可能像艾斯密這麼神。不過如果說到槍法好，別小看米勒斯膜喔，他們家從小都在秋天去家族的專屬獵場打獵，所以他用獵槍的技術也非常棒！」  
　　垂垂突然覺得他身邊好像很多人都會用槍。是說家族打算在塞萬唯爾開的武器店又不賣槍，不曉得生意會不會好？  
　　西鐸克煞有其事地點點頭：「另外，我是專程來找你的，結果居然跟你扯到這邊來。講點正事吧！垂垂。」  
　　「找我？」垂垂眼皮在跳。  
　　「對啊，我果然很夠義氣！」西鐸克笑嘻嘻，把一張表格遞到垂垂面前，強制他收下：「『學生福利自治社』的入社申請，給我填好明天交上！」  
　　「什、什麼？」  
　　「社員開會討論以後決定招募垂垂隊員，擔任灑掃庭除一號！」  
　　垂垂才不想參加！「可是、可是我──」  
　　「別可是了，你怎麼每次都在可是。」西鐸克露出一副教育後輩的模樣：「學生的義務就是翹課和惹事，為了讓你明白這個道理，我決定破例讓你入社──哈哈哈！我人很棒吧！」  
　　「我才不要！」  
　　「不要也沒用，因為我發現你很適合擔任敢死隊，剛好我們社裡缺少犧牲人才，所以已經決定讓你加入！」非常強制的口氣，當用這等口氣說話的人是西鐸克，垂垂覺得他像在玩一場好玩的遊戲，而且永遠玩不膩。  
　　「我還不想加入社團啊！而且、而且就算我要入社，也應該加入射擊社這種帥氣社團才對！」  
　　十足的垂垂心聲。  
　　「……帥氣社團？」西鐸克認真考慮考慮：「是說像可以拿槍打人之類的活動是嗎……我以前怎麼沒想到？好！就這麼決定，今天忙完就去弄幾把槍來玩玩，安索大概很有辦法吧！還是比提雅妳直接替我搞定？找妳會不會更快？」  
　　開始半自言自語、半強迫地決定許多事情，西鐸克眼神轉到比提雅身上。  
　　「別找我，沒興趣幫你。」  
　　「好吧，那我找安索弄幾把手槍來玩。垂垂你覺得G01的好還是Briar系列？」  
　　「我……問我？」  
　　「對啊，是你提議要玩槍的耶！」  
　　「我都不要！」垂垂愛的武器其實是劍。  
　　「怎麼不要，你不是說要像射擊社這樣帥氣才行？」  
　　「呃──」他是說來推辭西鐸克的！  
　　「就這麼決定，兩把都拿來玩好了，我用比較不順的那把，就丟給敢死隊兼灑掃庭除一號吧。」話說完，西鐸克又揚起一抹煞是愉悅的笑容：「那麼我們要先走了，下午還有活動，要來搖滾音樂社看我的表演！」  
　　「啊，等一下！」  
　　垂垂的叫喚沒有任何意義，西鐸克頭也不回的帶著比提雅溜走。  
　　垂垂手上依舊是那張他一點也不想填寫的入社申請單。  
　　  
　　剛才和西鐸克的對話多少被旁邊等待的觀眾聽到，有些人用著類似「為什麼他可以被邀請入社！」這般的氣憤眼神狠狠瞪著垂垂，垂垂趕緊心虛地把申請單摺好收到口袋。  
　　如果可以，他挺想把機會讓給別人……真的……  
　　原本站在觀眾前方的格絲提、以斯拉和米勒斯膜注意到垂垂，紛紛朝他走來。  
　　「西鐸克那笨蛋找你做什麼？」因為垂垂的表情還是很苦惱，所以格絲提露出了邪惡的笑容詢問著，那抹笑所包含的情緒，看好戲鐵定比關心還要多。  
　　「入社的事情……」  
　　「喔喔，我想起來，他昨天跟我提過。」格絲提恍然大悟：「我說我需要一個敢死隊員，他說他需要灑掃庭除一號，所以我們好像就這樣幫你決定了耶。」  
　　「原來妳也有份……」垂垂有點想哭。  
　　「別擔心，死不了的啦。」格絲提拍拍他的肩膀好心安慰。  
　　「我比較擔心被退學……」  
　　「喔，這個你也別擔心。」格絲提再度好心的拍拍垂垂肩膀：「真的被退學了，我再請德瑞替你關說，或者以斯拉也會挺你的，對吧對吧？」朝隔壁的以斯拉‧柯爾賀露出笑容，格絲提用別人的名字賣人情賣得超級自然。  
　　以斯拉沒有明確點頭，淡淡朝後看一眼確認下場表演還未開始，又把視線繞回來：「被西鐸克抓去就請學長節哀，真有需要再跟我說吧。」  
　　米勒斯膜露出一抹有點無奈的笑：「或許你可以考慮找柏藍救你，不過我猜能擺脫西鐸克的遊戲的機會不大。」他聳聳肩：「我和柏藍都還想潔身自保，所以不對他搞的那個社團有太多意見，以免被他牽扯進去掛名搗蛋。」  
　　「什麼啊，學長你說的好像我們社團很沒意義……」  
　　「有什麼意義？盡破壞校規。」一旁的以斯拉潑格絲提冷水。  
　　「我都說了是維持學生福利！多麼有夢想的社團啊！」  
　　「那下次我把妳抓來學生會掛名幫忙，怎麼樣？」以斯拉陡地露出一抹笑。  
　　「哈，不、不用了──」她想睡覺。  
　　「勒斯，」以斯拉撇頭叫著米勒斯膜的小名：「那位正和柏藍學長說話的，是他的女朋友？」  
　　幾人聞言，都朝以斯拉示意的方向看。垂垂見到他一直稍微留意的那位黑中帶紅長髮的女人，正和下場的柏藍聊著天。  
　　「嗯，這幾天的事。」米勒斯膜莞爾：「我們這屆十一班的浮洛爾‧莫爾波末尼，她今年寒假剛加入射擊社。」  
　　「戴瑞亞學姊知道以後反應一定很精采。」旁邊的格絲提聲音聽起來很幸災樂禍。  
　　  
　　一等場地清理完畢，艾斯密‧米赫爾的表演就接續開始，原本聊天的幾人也在司儀宣佈之後，停下話題將視線轉回射擊區。  
　　艾斯密穿著制服走出，除了最基礎的謢具之外，沒有看到多餘裝備。他的手上拿著一把自動手槍，態度很從容，一點也不像要表演，比較像即將和朋友野餐似的自在輕鬆。  
　　他給人的感覺就是那樣，從來不會太嚴肅，也不會裝模作樣。總是很穩很沉，強大得讓人很心安。  
　　有一種天塌下來都不會有事的踏實感，天生就能帶來這種氣氛。  
　　一排矮牆似的長條型石堆被擺在艾斯密前方十公尺遠，橫成一列，上面放置許多白色蠟燭，燭火在空氣裡孱孱搖曳。射擊場的燈接著被工作人員一盞盞關上，直到視線變成一片漆黑。遠方只能看見燃燒著的燭芯和燭身，一叢又一叢獨自飄蕩，好似浮在風中。  
　　「……喔，好玩。」垂垂旁邊的格絲提，像是看懂接下來的表演項目，揚起一抹笑。  
　　先前的射擊社女司儀再度拿起擴音器，對著所有觀眾說話：「接下來由一年級的艾斯密‧米赫爾表演，首先就讓我們瞧瞧艾斯密如何『吹』熄蠟燭吧！」  
　　話剛落，艾斯密的子彈扣的一聲發射出去，一根蠟燭的火焰陡地寂滅。  
　　燭身紋風不動。  
　　  
　　觀眾有些吃驚，剛才那一槍的確漂亮。  
　　艾斯密接著再交出同樣漂亮的槍法。他的動作很快，熄滅一根就換下一根，恰到好處地讓火焰滅去，擦過的子彈卻連搖動燭身一下也沒有。他每逝滅火苗，燭芯就冒出一縷輕煙，現場燈火也就更顯晦暗，卻不減他的丰采。  
　　這套表演經過精心設計，用相當顯而易見的方式表現艾斯密的神準槍法。即使外行人都能看出他的技巧如何高超，每一發子彈只能準確無誤地碰到遠方燭芯，如此一來才能熄滅火焰而又不弄倒蠟燭。若是子彈射得太低、燭身會搖晃倒塌；若子彈射得太高、燭火就不會熄滅。  
　　儘管艾斯密的每一槍開得無所遲疑，好比現在所做的事情只是輕鬆地獻出飛吻，不經意，不猶豫，卻迅速準確地令人拍手叫好。  
　　整套表演並沒有浪費多少時間，因為艾斯密的動作很快。所有蠟燭通通熄滅之後，現場爆出一片掌聲，垂垂也不自覺跟著鼓掌起來。  
　　工作人員開燈，有人移走那一整排的蠟燭，接著搬了一台奇怪的機器放在離艾斯密非常遠的地方，至少有一百公尺。  
　　原本射擊室這次的表演範圍只有十幾公尺左右，現在一下子延伸這麼長，觀眾皆瞠目訝異，看好戲的聲音此起彼落。  
　　垂垂不懂那台機器的作用是什麼，他看到有人替機器插電，運轉的聲音開始傳出。  
　　「那是安索學長替射擊社弄的東西。」一旁的以斯拉告訴垂垂：「有一次機械社的社團活動，安索學長畫出設計圖，柏藍學長考慮之後請外面的工廠做幾台來玩。」  
　　「所以那是？」  
　　「射擊社的練習器具。」  
　　話剛說完，機器經過指令，開始快速射出一顆顆的……  
　　  
　　乒乓球。  
　　  
　　艾斯密手上不知何時換了把半自動步槍，毫無預警地扣下板機，子彈威力猛地讓觀眾都為之凝息，持槍本人的態度倒很愜意自適。  
　　每一顆彈跳而出的乒乓球，在飛遠落地之前，都被艾斯密的步槍子彈逼退至最遠邊牆壁。乒乒乓乓的聲音此起彼落，畫面倒有點像在玩著什麼電動遊戲，只是艾斯密拿著的可是真槍實彈，垂垂無法忽略其中所蘊含的，強大火力所可能造成的後果。  
　　那些乒乓球發出被子彈貫穿的清脆聲音，紛紛撞到後方牆壁滾落地面。艾斯密射擊的畫面很乾淨，而且迅速精準，不帶任何華麗動作，連腳步移動都很簡單。垂垂敢說，艾斯密射出的無效子彈，數量大概在個位數左右。  
　　「總共是七顆。」垂垂旁邊的格絲提搖搖以斯拉：「七顆沒中。」  
　　「是嗎？我看不出來。」  
　　「嗯。」格絲提笑著頷首：「他變強了耶，我該小心了。」  
　　垂垂不太懂，格絲提需要「小心」什麼。  
　　  
　　射出乒乓球的機器緩緩地停下運轉，有一個人在艾斯密放下步槍之後走過去關掉機器。柏藍拿走步槍，到旁邊做例行檢查，接著就把步槍拿到槍彈儲藏室歸位放好。  
　　現場的歡呼聲很多，艾斯密淺淺露出笑容，沒有多說什麼，便從旁邊退下。  
　　「我要去找他，你們呢？」格絲提轉頭詢問以斯拉等人，米勒斯膜沒有表示意見，不過以斯拉搖頭了。  
　　「妳去吧，看垂垂要不要去。我和勒斯要到別的地方參觀。」  
　　「哈！不打擾你們。」格絲提轉而拉住垂垂手臂：「跟我去找艾斯密聊天吧，反正你也是一個人亂晃。」  
　　垂垂就這樣被格絲提拉著走，穿過層層人群，直往射擊社的休息後台走。  
　　艾斯密正在簽一份表格，大概是將步槍歸位之後的登記簿。其實可以明顯看出許多學生都想上前跟艾斯密說上幾句，因為明明射擊社的表演已經告一段落，後台附近依然聚集許多人潮不願散去。  
　　「嘿，艾斯密，你的槍法變更準了。」  
　　格絲提上前拍拍艾斯密的肩膀，他回頭，不經意地將一包巧克力丟給格絲提。  
　　「這是什麼？」  
　　「剛才某個人拿到後台給我的。」  
　　「喔──」格絲提聞言曖昧地笑著：「愛慕者的禮物，就這樣給我沒關係？」  
　　「我不喜歡甜食。」  
　　「好吧，別浪費食物。」格絲提迅速拆開包裝，裡頭是三顆心型牛奶巧克力，格絲提丟了一顆給垂垂，另外兩顆丟進自己嘴裡：「你試一個看看，很有名的牌子。」  
　　「啊，謝謝。」  
　　「艾斯密，接下來還有事情？還是跟我到處逛逛？」  
　　對於格絲提的邀請，艾斯密搖頭：「不行，我早上社團輪班，下午才沒事。」  
　　「是嗎？那下午跟我一起去西鐸克學長那邊吧，去看他的樂團。」  
　　「嗯，我再打手機給妳。」  
　　「柏藍學長呢？」  
　　艾斯密指著他的右邊：「和浮洛爾學姐在說話。」  
　　格絲提不滿地吐吐舌頭：「真是的，大家都很忙，這樣有誰陪我逛社團？」  
　　「德瑞、以斯拉、比提雅呢？」艾斯密淡淡詢問。  
　　「德瑞在學生會那邊；以斯拉有米勒斯膜學長；比提雅大概和西鐸克在一起……可惡，我也去交個男朋友算了啦！」  
　　垂垂聽到這句話有點疑惑，不過因為不好插嘴，他沒有開口。  
　　艾斯密聳聳肩以示無奈：「我值完班就去找妳。」  
　　「好吧……你去忙吧。」  
　　揮別艾斯密，格絲提又拉著垂垂走到外面：「我們自己去逛，你想看什麼社團？」  
　　「等等，射擊社的投票箱在哪裡？」垂垂左右張望：「我要投他們一票。」  
　　「喏，那邊。」格絲提指著射擊室大門附近，有一個密封的桶子被擺在旁邊。很多人圍著桶子投下青綠色的投票用小球，看來射擊社經過柏藍和艾斯密的加持，拿到許多票數。  
　　「妳不投他們？」垂垂投完票以後轉身跟著格絲提離開射擊室，感到有點意外，因為格絲提和艾斯密、柏藍的交情都很好，結果格絲提並沒有投票。  
　　「哈、哈……」格絲提尷尬地笑笑：「那三顆球我早就弄丟了，所以沒得投。」  
　　「哇，怎麼弄丟的？」  
　　「別問，你不會想知道。」格絲提的笑轉而神秘。  
　　他們走出體育館，經過操場，看到弓箭社正在表演。  
　　「啊哈！那個好像很有趣，我們過去看看！」  
　　格絲提拉著垂垂就往操場上跑。偌大操場被繩子圍出範圍，在一定距離之內設置靶的，一些弓箭社的社員正在示範拉弓。  
　　對於弓箭，垂垂顯然也很有興趣。雖然和示範者之間有些距離，垂垂很努力地辨識同學手上拿的弓箭形狀，弧度，猜測著木頭品種和弓弦材質。  
　　「你會玩這個？」  
　　見到垂垂的專心模樣，格絲提忍不住問。  
　　「嗯。」垂垂點頭：「以前學過。」  
　　「哇，很強嗎？」  
　　「應該……還好吧。」  
　　格絲提思忖片刻：「垂垂，你姓鳽，所以你是鵷鷺十一族對不對？」  
　　「啊，是啊。」  
　　垂垂有點錯愕，他不明白為什麼格絲提突然把話題從弓箭轉到這邊。  
　　鵷鷺十一族，是特別稱呼著兆洲封郚十一個姓氏的名詞，是屬於世族中頂尖地位的十一個家族。  
　　「我可以知道嗎？鵷鷺十一族之一的鳽垂垂，為什麼突然移民來塞萬唯爾讀書？」  
　　垂垂搔搔頭：「也沒有為什麼，我的姐姐是族長，我們家賣武器，她說想來嚴洲開個分店，選來選去決定塞萬唯爾，所以派我過來。很奇怪嗎？」  
　　格絲提好像在想著什麼。  
　　「算了，當我沒問，我相信你。」  
　　「嗄，相信？」他說的是實話啊……  
　　「總之，」格絲提的表情略顯嚴肅：「我們是朋友，對吧？」  
　　「呃──是啊，當然是。」垂垂惶恐，對於格絲提挑起的這個問句。  
　　「那就好了，所以當我什麼都沒有問。」格絲提又拉住垂垂的手臂，粗魯地把他帶向另外一頭：「我們先去街舞社的社團場地，安索學長的表演快開始了。」  
　　「喔、喔好──」  
　　垂垂就這樣被格絲提拉著跑，一路上可以感覺很多男同學都在瞪他……  
　　  
　　


	6. 第六章：社團宣傳

　　在轉到昨天是文藝類社團擺攤位置的風雨走廊之前，格絲提和垂垂撞見了有趣的一幕。  
　　「噓──安靜點──」  
　　格絲提奸笑著，與垂垂兩人探頭探腦躲在柱子後面。遠邊的角落佇立著兩抹垂垂熟悉的人影，米勒斯膜和以斯拉。  
　　米勒斯膜在以斯拉耳邊說話，兩人皆帶著微笑。以斯拉靠著牆壁，站的不是很直，米勒斯膜則把她圍在他和牆壁之間，抱著以斯拉的腰，低頭細語。  
　　格絲提八卦十足地拉著垂垂躲在旁邊偷看，垂垂卻覺得這麼做不太道德。  
　　「噓，別亂動，會被發現──」  
　　格絲提難得用著氣音說話，抓住垂垂不讓他逃走，逼迫垂垂陪她克難地在柱子後頭湊熱鬧。  
　　米勒斯膜的笑容很有感情，以斯拉給予的回應亦是如此。在垂垂和格絲提很沒道德的偷窺一、二分鐘以後，他們在牆邊接吻，動作一點也不著急，像是品嚐甜點，緩慢輕柔地相互索取。  
　　格絲提又賊笑了幾聲，才拉著垂垂離開。  
　　  
　　「真是的，那兩人實在一點也不能被打擾。」格絲提往方才的方向望。她的語氣雖然有點像抱怨，聽起來倒很祝福他們。  
　　「米勒斯膜和以斯拉學妹很登對。」垂垂由衷地說。  
　　「你也這麼覺得。」格絲提挑起眉毛：「就不知道以後會怎樣。」  
　　「什麼意思？」  
　　「以斯拉的父親，和米勒斯膜學長的父親是政敵啊。」  
　　「呃，這樣子？」  
　　「對，首相和議會院議會長，在政治主張上通常都是對立的。」格絲提道：「他們兩人的事情不太受家裡支持，詳細情況我不清楚，因為沒有過問。不過兩人都出自政治世家，米勒斯膜學長又是家中長子，說沒有壓力是騙人的。」  
　　「那以斯拉‧柯爾賀呢？」  
　　「以斯拉在家裡最小，上面有兩個哥哥、一個姊姊。」  
　　話聊至此，格絲提帶著垂垂來到風雨走廊，街舞社的社團表演就在寬闊的走廊上。  
　　現場播放著節奏明確的饒舌音樂，街舞社借來的音響相當好，所以節奏的強弱效果也就特別好。  
　　垂垂先出聲和安索斯頓打招呼，原本與旁邊女社員聊天的他，回頭朝兩人走來。  
　　「垂垂、格絲提。」  
　　「街舞社的表演要開始了嗎？」格絲提笑嘻嘻地問：「我們可是特地來看你的表演，這次有沒有學長的SOLO？」  
　　「最後面才有。」安索斯頓揚著一抹很淡的笑：「表演十分鐘後開始，你們可以先去禮堂晃一圈。」  
　　「禮堂？」垂垂望向和風雨走廊隔著草地的學生禮堂，再看看手上的社團目錄說明，發現禮堂是同屬於舞蹈類社團的國際標準舞社表演場地。  
　　「好啊，帶垂垂晃一圈。」  
　　用相當樂意當地陪的語氣說完之後，格絲提拉著垂垂就往禮堂去。他們離開之時街舞社的DJ開始試音，似乎因為如此的緣故，人群也開始聚集。  
　　  
　　禮堂裡的音樂則和風雨走廊的風格很不相同，一邊是華爾滋的三拍子，一邊則是探戈，很有節奏感、讓人熱血沸騰的配樂。  
　　在禮堂觀看國際標準舞社團表演的人很多，規模大概和早上看射擊社表演的觀眾數量不相上下。國際標準舞社是個大社團，內部還細分成華爾滋、探戈、狐步，現在正在表演的社團就是華爾滋和探戈部份。  
　　其實兩種快慢不同的舞蹈被擺在同一個場地表演，感覺有點奇怪。還好禮堂相當空曠，社團將場地一分為二，兩種舞步翩然起舞，帶著優雅又令人屏氣凝神的集合。  
　　現場沒什麼垂垂認識的人，表演者大部分也都是生面孔。  
　　「學校上學期的活動都以舞會為主，那些時候國際標準舞社的人會很風光。」格絲提指著跳舞的人群說道：「所以國際標準舞社是我們學校相當熱門的社團，看過行事曆吧？我們學校萬聖節和聖誕節舉辦的舞會，在艾札拉市的高中生之間相當出名。」  
　　垂垂頷首：「那下學期呢？」  
　　「下學期都是競賽式的活動。」格絲提伸伸懶腰：「社團宣傳只是個開頭，這學期活動很多。」  
　　「社團宣傳已經讓大家這麼忙了。」垂垂皺眉：「這邊的高中比起封郚精采太多。」  
　　「我不曉得封郚那邊怎麼樣。」格絲提帶著垂垂又往風雨走廊的方向回去：「我是小學就過來的，對那邊的記憶不算多。」  
　　「可是柏藍說，妳有回封郚啊？」  
　　「回去是回去，每次都只看看就走了，又沒有長期住下來。」  
　　等他們回到風雨走廊，原本說十分鐘後才開始的街舞社已在熱情的掌聲、尖叫當中展開。格絲提趕緊推著垂垂擠到前頭，把垂垂推得很錯愕。雖然觀眾看見格絲提出現都很給面子的讓位，某些人對於無故出現在格絲提旁邊的垂垂可就沒有那麼友善。  
　　「安索學長居然沒等我們！」  
　　格絲提忿忿不平，眼睛快速搜尋出場舞者當中安索斯頓的位置，指給垂垂看。  
　　那是支節奏感很強的舞蹈，一開始出場的五名男人帶著鴨舌帽，用POPING走出，最中間是安索斯頓。他們的POPING很嚇人，每一個動作僵硬得不得了，眼神定定望著同個方向，像是一群機器。  
　　音樂漸趨大聲，一拍一拍像在打鼓，也像野獸在吼，速度越來越急湊，機器的動作也就不斷加速──突然，爆炸似的拍點一下，五名機器人站在原地動也不動。  
　　音樂再度出現，女舞者們踏著R & B的曲調走出，男舞者也從原本的機器人變成帶著JAZZ的舞步。他們曲風換得很快，雙方有些曖昧的交替互動，混音之後JAZZ又帶成HIP HOP，男女舞者甩掉襯衫，鬆垮的褲子一踩就踩成另一種風格。安索斯頓站在最醒目的位置，動作乾淨，點頭扭腰有力簡潔，現場氣氛漲到最高點。  
　　舞者的每個動作都停在拍點上，毫無誤差，看得出來是經過練習、且都很夠水準的舞群。放眼望去，五組人馬當中又屬安索斯頓那組最顯眼。除了他們站在中間之外，因為收放技巧最好、舞步踩得最漂亮的緣故，安索斯頓和他的舞伴從一開始就將全場目光吸引過去。  
　　安索斯頓偏頭定格，手臂甩轉，帶出腳步，他的舞伴用著和他相齊的姿勢呼應，最初還很帥氣，配合著安索斯頓。後期稍微轉快，扭腰擺臀跳起性感的雷鬼。在那之後她向觀眾吹了飛吻，一時觀眾區尖叫四起。旁邊的安索斯頓露出微笑，壓低帽子維持他的HIP HOP，伸手勾過女舞者肩膀，把她勾回自己，走廊又是尖叫。  
　　接著是一段舞者的各自SOLO，垂垂沒很記得其他人跳得怎樣，卻忘不了換安索斯頓SOLO時候的每一分動作。  
　　安索斯頓跳BREAKING，先在原地玩了有點像POPING的東西，輕跳起來以後直接下去，翻了幾次腳迅速倒立，HEAD SPIN五秒，在兩隻手的輔助下快速側翻回身，立刻玩起風車！  
　　安索斯頓的風車速度嚇到垂垂，兩隻手臂支撐起整個身體，雙腿始終沒有觸地，直接騰空轉了十幾個圈！側手翻，停也沒停，雙手摸向地板，一連又做了五、六個拋，動作優雅且看似毫不費力。等他回到正常，微喘的唇邊浮出一抹笑，細瞇著湛藍色的眼睛，接受來自四面八方的熱烈掌聲。  
　　街舞社表演落幕得很沒感覺，現場尖叫始終沒有停止。安索斯頓下場以後直接來找垂垂和格絲提，垂垂並沒有在觀眾群中看到安索斯頓的女朋友，他忽然覺得比起格絲提等人，安索斯頓的女朋友實在很沒有存在感。  
　　「中午了，你們要去吃點東西？」安索斯頓拿著一瓶水邊喝邊問，格絲提則拿出手機。  
　　「好啊，艾斯密那傢伙說要打電話給我，可是到現在都還……」  
　　話才說到這裡，那支被她拿在手上的手機突然響起。  
　　「打來了？」安索斯頓挑眉，又灌幾口水：「找他吧，我打電話叫西鐸克和比提雅也過來。」  
　　「嗯。」  
　　格絲提按下接聽鍵與另一端的艾斯密交談；安索斯頓則拿出他的手機打電話給西鐸克。  
　　十分鐘後，幾人在學生餐廳見面。學生餐廳位於學生大樓附近，是一棟只有一層樓、可容納五百多人的餐廳。由於之前安索斯頓等人都和垂垂去校外吃午飯的緣故，今天是垂垂第一次進學生餐廳。  
　　聽說平常的學生餐廳很容易爆滿，今天則由於社團宣傳，大部分人喜歡到校外用餐，他們很容易便找到空位。學生餐廳是Food Court的形式，開設著許多販賣不同風格食物的櫃檯，有速食、麵食、飯類、簡單且別太期待品質（安索斯頓的說法）的異國料理，另外也有賣麵包和飲料。  
　　垂垂逛一圈之後，決定買格絲提說不算太難吃的肉醬Spaghetti，另外還買了檸檬紅茶，格絲提則買雞肉Enchilada、南瓜濃湯、一塊草莓蛋糕和兩瓶可樂，兩人才回到安索斯頓幫忙佔著的桌子這邊。  
　　原本垂垂離去點餐之時，到場的只有他和格絲提、安索斯頓。等他點完午餐回到桌邊，艾斯密已經到了，另外還有一名黑髮、黑眼的學妹，就是體操表演的女人，名叫依利德‧海禮爾特。  
　　「垂垂，跟你介紹，」安索斯頓帶著微笑說道：「她是依利德‧海禮爾特，和比提雅同班，也是我們這一掛的。」  
　　「你好，鳽垂垂學長。」依利德‧海禮爾特笑瞇瞇，靈動的一雙眼睛相當迷人，笑起來的時候很讓人放鬆心安，像天使。垂垂因此認真的認為，之前覺得對方可怕實在是錯誤至極的看法。  
　　「妳好，嗯，啊。」垂垂有點不知道該說什麼，只是盯著依利德一直看，旁邊的安索斯頓感到奇怪。  
　　「怎麼，你在看什麼？」  
　　「所以我之前一定是誤會，說不定看錯人了吧。」垂垂下結論。  
　　「什麼誤會？」安索斯頓挑起眉毛。  
　　「就是啊，我之前……」垂垂開始說出上次在學生大樓中庭所看到的景象，也就是他「初遇」依利德的那時。  
　　聽完垂垂敘述，原本莞爾微笑的依利德，臉上好像尷尬了這麼瞬間。  
　　「……鳽學長。」她的臉上依舊帶著笑容：「你當初並沒有看錯。」  
　　「什麼沒、沒看錯？」  
　　「唉呦，就是沒看錯，有什麼好解釋的？」一旁格絲提的眼神暗示得很清楚，垂垂一點也不想明白，卻明白了。  
　　「所以所以所以──」  
　　「不好意思，我下次會注意，不在你面前提起。」依利德的聲音充滿歉意：「上回我以為現場沒人，雖然後來『他們』告訴我有人經過，我只當成是一般學生……」  
　　「啊、啊哈、哈哈哈──」垂垂不知道該說什麼了，老實講他對於知道『那些東西』的存在非常敏感……  
　　西鐸克很快就帶著比提雅一同出現，比提雅冷冷看了垂垂一眼，簡單跟其他人打招呼，就把她的包包放到垂垂對面的位子上。  
　　「換我們去買東西吃，麻煩格絲提和垂垂佔位子。」輕聲說了之後，安索斯頓起身準備跟依利德等人去買午餐。艾斯密也站起來，卻被格絲提叫住，指著她買回來的食物。  
　　「已經買好了，雞肉Enchilada、一杯可樂。」  
　　「原來這是我的。」艾斯密有點訝異，重新坐下並把他的東西拿到自己面前：「妳只喝湯和吃蛋糕？」  
　　「嗯，不太餓，比較想睡覺。」  
　　垂垂這才注意到，這兩天是他看格絲提睡最少的日子。  
　　「原來垂垂你怕鬼啊？」一邊用叉子切開自己的蛋糕，格絲提轉頭看著垂垂：「別擔心啦，其實依利德身邊的那些只能稱作『靈魂』，還不到鬼怪程度。」  
　　「那種東西……」  
　　將蛋糕送入口中，格絲提抓起可樂猛喝：「別擔心，依利德是很好的人，不會拿那種東西害人啦。」  
　　「喔、喔喔喔……」垂垂專心低頭吃他的午餐。  
　　販賣速食的櫃檯傳來一些吵鬧的聲音，艾斯密率先抬頭看去，然後拍拍格絲提，於是格絲提和垂垂也都朝著同個方向看。  
　　是西鐸克和安索斯頓，附近還聚集了不少女學生，一堆人就這樣在速食櫃檯前面大邋邋地聊著天。  
　　「他們兩個又來了。」  
　　「西鐸克學長在宣傳下午的樂團表演吧。」格絲提抓著可樂吸管，涼涼地看著那邊。果不其然，三人斷續聽到一些類似「樂團」、「下午兩點」、「來看吧」之類的句子。  
　　在販賣Spaghetti的櫃檯前買好午餐的比提雅和依利德，端著她們的食物來到販賣速食的櫃檯前。比提雅冷冷地一腳踹向西鐸克，完全不留情面。  
　　雖然從比提雅走向西鐸克開始，垂垂就一直注意他們兩個。突然看見比提雅動腳踢人，嚇了垂垂好大一跳！  
　　「啊啊她──」  
　　艾斯密抬頭看一眼，並不在意：「踹不死的。」  
　　遠方傳來比提雅很不高興的聲音：「東西買一買快點付錢，少站在這裡擋路！」  
　　「女王女朋友妳不是這樣對我吧……」  
　　「閃邊。」  
　　格開西鐸克之後，比提雅就和依利德穿過人群走回垂垂這方。依利德經過安索斯頓身邊和他說了一兩句話，才笑瞇瞇的隨比提雅回到座位。  
　　格絲提把她的東西拿開些，好讓比提雅、依利德放下她們的食物。又切下一塊蛋糕送入嘴中之後，轉頭詢問艾斯密：「你下午有事？」  
　　「沒有。」艾斯密搖頭。  
　　格絲提看看艾斯密、再看看垂垂：「那下午我們一起去看西鐸克學長的表演吧。」  
　　「就是他現在宣傳的那個？」垂垂詢問：「他有一堆社團……」  
　　「嗯，對，就是那個。比提雅、依利德，妳們也會去看吧？」  
　　「我等一下就要先陪他過去後台準備。」比提雅淡淡地說。  
　　「我會去，可是吃完午飯要先繞去找以斯拉，你們先去吧。」依利德則滿面笑容地說。  
　　「好吧，所以目前就是我們三個一起行動。」格絲提下結論。  
　　  
　　西鐸克和安索斯頓總算帶著他們的午餐回來，兩人都是漢堡，西鐸克的飲料是雪碧、安索斯頓則買可樂。  
　　「啊，我突然想吃薯條！」  
　　一見到兩人的午餐，格絲提雙眼發亮，開心地伸出魔爪朝兩人盤中食物伸；西鐸克反應很快，一下子就把自己的薯條拿到最遠。  
　　「不給妳吃！要吃自己去買！」  
　　格絲提錯愕，大概原本以為西鐸克會很大方。  
　　「小……小氣鬼！你不是我最好的酒肉朋友嗎？」  
　　「酒肉朋友就是有福不同享──有難幫我當啊！」  
　　「什麼嘛，小氣小氣小氣小氣小氣小氣小氣小氣小氣小氣小氣！」  
　　「哼，打我啊打我啊打我啊打我啊打我啊打我啊打我啊打我啊──」  
　　「……格絲提，我的給妳。」  
　　安索斯頓無奈地把他盤中薯條全部推到格絲提面前。  
　　「不要，我要吃西鐸克的！」  
　　話剛說完，格絲提一躍而起，用像在打籃球似的敏捷越過桌子撲向西鐸克手上的薯條。  
　　西鐸克明顯愣了片刻，沒料到格絲提居然會為了薯條做出這等舉動。幸好他呆住的時間短到能即時對格絲提的搶奪做出反應：他迅速後退起身，以比格絲提接近還要更快的速度溜走，確保薯條暫時安全以後，抓起一把塞入口中囂張地挑釁著。  
　　「啊哈哈哈哈！妳拿不到──」  
　　「好賤的西鐸克！」  
　　「……蠢死了！」  
　　比提雅怒拍桌子，橫目看向那兩個打擾所有人吃飯的混亂製造者：「給我乖乖坐好，西鐸克、格絲提！」  
　　被兇巴巴吼住的兩人沒有分毫警惕收斂的意思，甚至變本加厲。西鐸克躍上隔壁張桌子躲避格絲提的追逐，格絲提則跨出很大一步，蹬上坐椅越過半空──再蹬上牆面來了誇張的前空翻，直直撲向西鐸克──  
　　「他們他們……」  
　　「阻止一下！」這回比提雅不是對著兩人吼了，而是對坐在她旁邊、從頭到尾都看似心情很好的依利德吼。  
　　「好好好，妳別動怒。」  
　　笑瞇瞇回答比提雅之後，垂垂看見正在半空上演警匪追逐戰的西鐸克和格絲提──兩人面面相覷。  
　　有陣風就這樣吹過，除了彼此面上清涼的撫痕，無蹤無跡。  
　　  
　　西鐸克手上的薯條已經不見了。  
　　  
　　「好了，這樣行了吧？比提雅。」  
　　依利德輕巧地落地在離西鐸克、格絲提約十步之遙的地方，手上是那包兩人爭奪的薯條，腳步輕快地回到桌子旁邊。  
　　垂垂很錯愕，而顯然西鐸克、格絲提的錯愕並不比垂垂少。  
　　「……依利德！把薯條給我！」半晌之後格絲提第一個反應過來，快速衝向依利德。  
　　格絲提有動作之後，西鐸克也追上腳步朝依利德衝。  
　　「天使天使天使天使大美女──把我的薯條還給我──」  
　　依利德臉上瞬間露出不知所措的表情。  
　　「比提雅……」  
　　「東西給我！」一把接過依利德拋出的燙手山芋，比提雅反手將整袋薯條倒到地上。  
　　「啊啊啊──」  
　　「我的天──」  
　　兩人份的驚呼瞬間響徹整間學生餐廳。  
　　「蠢蛋！」  
　　比提雅順手抄起桌上裝食物的拖盤，使勁把掉在地上的薯條打爛。  
　　「乖乖回來坐好吃東西，不然你們的下場就跟那些薯條一樣！」  
　　  
　　垂垂再次見識到什麼叫做女王。  
　　  
　　格絲提和西鐸克霎時變成兩隻乖巧的小貓，各自擰著衣角狀似委屈，一個啃蛋糕另一個啃漢堡，兩人眼中都含著淚光。  
　　「……這個給你們。」安索斯頓再次把他的薯條推到兩人面前，而且已經自動幫他們分成兩堆：「別再吵了，兩邊都一樣，各二十一根。」  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　搖滾音樂社的表演，現場氣氛漲到了垂垂無法言喻的高點。  
　　震耳欲聾的搖滾樂正大聲嘶吼，腳底板傳來的拍子清楚亢奮。垂垂被格絲提拉著，旁邊還跟著艾斯密，三人在人群當中梭游，盡力擠到表演區最前方打頭陣。  
　　“So now you have a broken visage, and I don’t know how to piece it together.”  
　　在舞台上拿著麥克風的是西鐸克，歌曲的名字是「Broken Visage」。西鐸克正嘶吼著，唱出頗具爆發力的聲音，好像要把什麼毀滅一般。  
　　他不斷重複吶喊「One more tender kiss, farewell the innocence」。場面很壯觀，幾乎所有人都跟著歌詞嘶喊。  
　　  
　　「是西鐸克的樂團招牌曲──」格絲提要用很大的音量講話才能讓垂垂聽見，她向他解釋：「這首歌我們全校幾乎都會唱，詞曲創作者是一位學長，坎必恩‧沙格斯彼，十一班，哪，就是台上鍵盤手，西鐸克的樂團名是Abyssal Gatekeeper。」  
　　「樂團？這不是社團活動？」  
　　「搖滾音樂社內部有三個大團，」格絲提大聲說道：「另外兩個分別為Pegasus、Sanctuary，最受歡迎的當然是Abyssal Gatekeeper！」  
　　一陣騷動之後，台上音樂節奏緩慢下來，沉澱了片刻，又奏起另一首曲子。  
　　才聽到前奏格絲提就驚呼，好像很高興。  
　　「Doomsday！」  
　　「這首曲子的名字？」  
　　「對對對！」格絲提興奮地說：「抒情搖滾，我最愛西鐸克唱這首歌！」  
　　  
　　But we’ll meet again in doomsday  
　　When all the flowers are dying  
　　The moment of silence is coming  
　　  
　　Maybe my grace can embrace all in dusk  
　　For the echo of my weathered love  
　　Please keep be waiting, waiting, waiting…  
　　  
　　這首歌不算長，卻沉得好像要把火陷成泥。垂垂從沒想過西鐸克的歌聲原來如此深刻，輕得像會飄，卻重得讓人想哭。他緩慢優雅的唱腔有種乞求渴望的壓迫，當他唱到「For the echo of my weathered love」，就像在與麥克風接吻，他的閉眼輕吟，結合曲末的「waiting, waiting, waiting」，氣氛沉澱了，他歌聲中一種窒礙的感覺卻降不下來。  
　　Abyssal Gatekeeper樂團以這首曲子做為他們表演的結束，儘管Encore的聲音不斷，西鐸克他們倒沒有再來一曲的意思。  
　　西鐸克笑瞇瞇跳下舞台，一堆人跑上前和他說話，其中又以女同學居多。他和那些同學玩鬧片刻就朝站在另一邊的比提雅走，一面大喊著「比提雅女朋友我很帥吧」之類讓比提雅翻白眼的話語，一面又朝格絲提這個方向打招呼。  
　　「我們也過去吧，艾斯密、垂垂。」  
　　格絲提再次拉著兩人往西鐸克、比提雅那邊過去。比提雅旁邊站著依利德，滿臉笑容。等他們全部到了，又看到安索斯頓和柏藍聊天走來。  
　　「嘿，安索學長、柏藍學長！」格絲提伸手和他們打招呼：「剛才你們在哪？怎麼沒看到人？」  
　　「我們在另外一邊，倒是有看到你們遲到進場。」安索斯頓笑嘻嘻：「明明一起從學生餐廳離開，我還先和柏藍會面才進來，你們怎麼比我們慢？」  
　　格絲提吐吐舌，模樣甚是調皮：「溜去找德瑞，可是他說沒空過來看這場表演。」  
　　「哼哼哼，可惜死了，沒看到我這麼帥氣。」  
　　柏藍並無理會西鐸克那番發言：「德瑞在忙什麼？」  
　　「他沒社團，可是替以斯拉做點事。」依利德揚起一抹好像隱藏什麼有趣秘密的笑容。  
　　「做事？」這句話更令柏藍狐疑：「說到這個，以斯拉和米勒斯膜人呢？」  
　　「先別管他們，走吧，大家一起去看戲劇社的表演。」依利德不由分說，催促著眾人離開搖滾音樂社的表演場地。趁著離開之前垂垂把最後一顆投票用的小球貢獻給搖滾音樂社，他投下三票的社團分別是：柏藍和艾斯密的射擊社、安索斯頓的街舞社、以及西鐸克的搖滾音樂社。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　戲劇社的表演場地位於學生禮堂三樓的大演講廳，很有規模，而且顯然到場的師生人數非常之多。  
　　「每年社團宣傳，傳統是以戲劇社的表演作結。」安索斯頓對垂垂解釋：「所以幾乎全校都會來看這場表演，相當重要。」  
　　「因為是戲劇的緣故嗎？」垂垂能夠理解，用戲劇表現的作品總是很佔便宜。  
　　「嗯，大家都愛，是非常有感染力的表演，所以吃香。」安索斯頓一行人走入演講廳，發現那邊被布置得很正式，還有前台帶位人員在看票。  
　　垂垂這才驚覺原來還需要備票，他嚇一跳，接著又看見安索斯頓從口袋掏出一疊票券。  
　　「原來你連這個都準備好啦？」格絲提越過垂垂，從安索斯頓手上把票拿過去看。  
　　「戲劇社的票不用錢，可是要劃位。」安索斯頓轉頭向垂垂說。  
　　格絲提把那疊票券數了數：「十張，怎麼多兩張？」  
　　「是凱菈和浮洛爾的。」安索斯頓指著柏藍：「浮洛爾本來要跟我們一起過來。」  
　　「她不舒服，所以先回去。」柏藍笑著表示。  
　　「那凱菈人呢？」格絲提又問；凱菈是安索斯頓的女朋友。  
　　「昨天分手，所以沒差。」  
　　「是喔，沒有人自動遞補？」  
　　「哈哈哈！安索的行情變差，你們不知道？」西鐸克大聲恥笑他的好朋友：「他這傢伙怎麼比得上我？被甩了以後就沒人要啦！」  
　　垂垂不信西鐸克這番言詞，顯然在場幾人也不太相信。  
　　前台人員驗票以後就讓垂垂等人進去，他們的位置在中間靠後面，簡單來說就是最好的位置。票券五張一排，共兩排，垂垂和柏藍、格絲提、安索斯頓坐在靠前面那排，依利德、艾斯密、西鐸克、比提雅坐後面。  
　　那是一齣有點抽象的非寫實現代劇，場景在現實與虛幻當中徘徊，名叫「Afterlife」。劇情建構在一條街道，舞台被橫的一分為二，上方是街道景象，路人來回走動，下面的燈光則蒼白不明，一些無助無依的演員如蟲般爬來爬去，不斷想衝破把舞台劃成兩半的隔閡，到街道上方。  
　　下面的舞台給垂垂感覺像地獄，或者某個不屬於現實的獨立空間，演員若非半裸身體，就只披著白色的袍子。街道上則是燈紅酒綠的男男女女，每個人打扮得富貴正式，服裝清一色以黑為主。  
　　戲劇開始了，敘述街道上發生的許多故事，角色眼花撩亂，每則故事曇花一現，彼此之間略有關聯，又似乎沒有。  
　　那些演員們的故事通常以死亡作結，有些是討債、有些復仇、有些攀權鑽營、有些殺人放火。而每一個在街道上死亡的人，過陣子就會在街道下的獨特空間出現。街道下方充滿貧窮、疾病、無助、落寞，每個人都想突破上方隔閡，回到街道的世界。  
　　故事最後以全然的死亡作結。街道所在的城市，因為官商勾結引發一場戰爭，軍隊級的裝備從另一個城市到來，載滿炸彈的飛機一次次空襲，並丟下致命的原子彈。那瞬間，街道陷入永恆的死寂，再也沒有任何活人留下。而同時，下方的人們穿破了隔離回到街上，餘留的卻是一座渾然死城。  
　　戲劇所要表現的意涵相當清楚，意圖明瞭。每一個小故事設計得十分穩妥，用藏得高明的脈絡帶著劇情一步一步走向結局。演員演技精湛，節奏緊湊，戲劇落幕之時現場掌聲如雷。  
　　這其中有一則故事緊緊抓住了垂垂的注意力，而且也成功抓住其他同坐人的注意力。那是一則關於年輕男女的戀愛故事，女人的父親是有錢人家，男人家世亦相當輝煌，是該城的市長。因為兩人家境良好，他們揮霍得毫不自覺，就在兩人談著戀愛的同時，毀滅了很多人的人生。  
　　飾演女人的演員是以斯拉、男人則是米勒斯膜。  
　　  
　　他們一出場柏藍就「啊」了一聲，這讓垂垂想起前天以斯拉在關於社團活動這件事情上，曾告訴過柏藍「我有驚喜」。  
　　他們扮演的那對戀人，男的最後舉槍自盡，女人則死在父親仇家的追殺下，一劍刺入腹部。  
　　舞台上都是假血，而即使知道那些血是假的，垂垂當刻還是覺得不舒服。應該是由於兩人演技都相當令人信服的緣故，聽到米勒斯膜自盡的槍聲響起、看見他偏垂的腦袋，還有以斯拉哀求著、因腹部流血而坐到地板上哭喊的聲音，都讓人頭皮發麻。  
　　當兩人在街道下的世界再度現身，以斯拉畫著哭妝，米勒斯膜赤裸著體格良好的上半身。以斯拉的樣子有點像水鬼，頭髮與全身濕漉，一直在哭，像對未來絕望。米勒斯膜則不斷奮鬥，只求能夠回到街上，他的台詞自此只有一句：「Forgive me, and believe me.」他對以斯拉說。  
　　在那之後，第一個用拳頭突破上下隔離的就是米勒斯膜的角色。不過即使他成了那個突破隔離的英雄，回到街道上的人們，什麼也無法掌握。  
　　原子彈轟炸之後餘留下來的東西不多，而在那些少數之中，比較完整能被撿拾的東西是一塊塊冒著白煙的碎土。以斯拉撈起那麼一塊土地，白煙自她手裡冉冉上升，但是就在她想要握住的同時，泥土碎成沙子，從她的指縫流逝。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　「沒錯，那兩人參與演出──至於德瑞嘛，因為以斯拉、米勒斯膜幫戲劇社代打的緣故，他就賣以斯拉一個人情，跑去學生會照料了。」下戲之後格絲提告訴柏藍和安索斯頓：「以斯拉交代要我別說，這樣才有趣。連艾斯密、垂垂都不知道喔！」  
　　艾斯密和垂垂分別搖頭表示確不知情，垂垂說話：「我們剛才只陪格絲提去學生會，不曉得她去裡面找什麼人。」  
　　「米勒斯膜那傢伙居然連我們都瞞。」柏藍的口吻聽起來有點吃味：「算了，改天再跟他計較。今天的活動差不多結束，你們有要去哪？」  
　　垂垂這才看看時間，已經五點多，早就超過放學時間。  
　　「我要回家睡覺──」格絲提相當甜蜜的說：「這兩天累死我了！」  
　　「不一起出去吃個飯？」柏藍提議。  
　　「才不要，睡覺最重要！」  
　　「我答應媽咪今天回去吃晚飯。」安索斯頓指著西鐸克：「這傢伙也要跟。如果有興趣我跟媽咪說一聲，你們可以一起來。」  
　　「好啊。」柏藍欣然接受。  
　　「我不用了，家裡有人等我。」垂垂婉拒，他想起今早出門前周穆爺爺還在喃喃自語晚餐要準備哪些食物。  
　　「艾斯密呢？」  
　　「不必麻煩，我有點事。」艾斯密低頭看錶：「而且時間有點趕，我要先走。」  
　　「好啊，掰掰──」  
　　格絲提揮手道別，其他人也陸續對艾斯密道再見。  
　　「他有打工？」垂垂指著艾斯密離去的背影問。  
　　「嗯啊，對，打工。」雖然垂垂不知道原因，他察覺格絲提的笑很詭異。  
　　「也別算我，安卓拉會來接我。」比提雅亦搖搖頭，放掉抱胸的手。安卓拉是比提雅的保鏢，這個垂垂記得。  
　　「依利德呢？」西鐸克轉頭問。  
　　「也好，那我打電話回家說一聲。」依利德頷首並拿出手機播號；同時安索斯頓朝舞台後門的方向招個手，門剛被由內打開，以斯拉、米勒斯膜從中走出。  
　　以斯拉臉上還帶著最後一場戲的妝，衣服雖然換回來了，頭髮微溼，一旁米勒斯膜手上拿著毛巾，催促以斯拉擰乾頭髮。他自己披著一件剛剛才換回去的襯衫，手上拿著道具和兩人份的戲服，然後溫柔接過以斯拉還給他的黑色毛巾。  
　　他們旁邊還有一名黑髮男人，頭髮雖然短，依舊有點長度，給人的氣質很沉、很靜，漂亮又銳利的黑色眼睛黑白分明，好像盯著人就能把對方定住似的，很有魄力。他跟著以斯拉、米勒斯膜兩人走，閉眼又睜開，面無表情，步伐不快，給人吸血鬼般的沉著神秘感。  
　　「雷文霍克，好久不見。」格絲提出聲和那個垂垂不認識的人打招呼，不過她出口的名字，垂垂聽過。  
　　就是音樂班的學生，成績也很好。  
　　「你們怎麼停在這邊。」雷文霍克淡淡地開口詢問。他的聲音低低的，速度不快，帶點心不在焉，而且很有磁性。那是除了西鐸克唱歌之外，垂垂聽過最好聽的男人的聲音。  
　　「在等你們，只有艾斯密先走。」比提雅回答他的問題：「今天的配樂是你用的？」  
　　「嗯。」  
　　「厲害，你也搞起舞台配樂啦。」西鐸克拍拍雷文霍克肩膀，又把視線轉向垂垂：「跟你介紹，這位是鳽垂垂，我們班的轉學生。」  
　　雷文霍克看了垂垂一眼，沒太大感覺。  
　　「你好。」  
　　「你好。」垂垂惶恐地答了聲。  
　　「他的全名是雷文霍克‧赫曼，音樂班的學生，是學弟。」西鐸克又拍拍雷文霍克，只是顯然雷文霍克不喜歡別人亂拍他。  
　　「好了，別這樣。」以斯拉推開西鐸克的手，一面還在輕輕卸下臉上的哭妝：「放學了，你們要回家嗎？」  
　　「我和依利德、柏藍要去安索家吃飯。」西鐸克說。  
　　「還有人要跟？我還沒打電話跟媽咪報告最新人數。」  
　　「好啊。」以斯拉回頭用眼神詢問米勒斯膜：「你呢？」  
　　「都行。」  
　　「那就再加兩人。雷文？」  
　　「一起來吧。」依利德甜甜地提出邀請。  
　　雷文霍克看了依利德半晌，又想了下：「嗯，我沒事。」  
　　「所以加我總共是七個人。」安索斯頓拿出手機播號。  
　　「比提雅，妳的車子能順便載我回家？」格絲提跑去纏著比提雅：「拜託啦，不然還要搭車很累耶。」  
　　「隨便妳，不過如果在我車上睡死，我會一腳把妳踹進妳家。」  
　　「咦，這麼不留情面！」  
　　幾人又在原地寒暄片刻，才各自作散。以斯拉說要去找德瑞里西華再和其他人會合，最先離開，後來比提雅和格絲提也走了，那之後垂垂也告別，要往安索斯頓家裡作客的人快六點的時候才一起離開學校。  
　　  
　　


	7. 第七章：平靜的日子

　　下學期的社團宣傳因此告一段落，接下來又回復平時的上課日子。垂垂準時交出地理科學與天文學報告，他和西鐸克、柏藍都順利過關，而且皆取得不錯的作業成績。過幾天，社團宣傳時候的投票名次公佈，很多人窩在學生大樓一樓的公佈欄查詢名次，體育類奪冠的是游泳校隊，接著依次是體操社、撞球社、田徑校隊和籃球校隊。  
　　垂垂沒看到撞球社和田徑校隊的表演，不過看來能夠把籃球校隊擠下名次，應該是有相當精采的表演吧。  
　　文藝類社團的第一名是證券交易研究社，接著的：學生福利自治社、電腦社、攝影社、西洋棋社也都在名單上頭。  
　　至於第二天的藝能類社團，票選名次依序為：戲劇社、射擊社、熱舞社、調酒社、搖滾音樂社。西鐸克對於搖滾音樂社被以上四個社團擠到第五名一事感到忿忿不平，卻被柏藍不耐煩的犀利言詞給刺到住嘴。柏藍所屬的射擊社因為這次的第二名成績而準備舉辦慶功宴，幾經商討以後決定和第三名的熱舞社，以及文藝類第三名的電腦社合辦，聽說訂在這週週末。  
　　即使不是這三個社團的成員，校內對於慶功宴的相關準備事項傳得沸沸揚揚，每個人都很興奮。那幾天，只要是射擊社、熱舞社、電腦社社員，好像走路有風，相當驕傲。第一名的戲劇社則用學生會發下的獎金到校外印刷廠印了紀念明信片，派人放在校內特定地點發送給學生，而且聽說校外也有幾個據點可以拿取。  
　　垂垂這才驚覺學校的學生都很熱衷社團活動，他開始思考是否也要找個社團加入。然後，他又悲哀的想起，其實自己已經被迫加入某個奇怪社團……  
　　有一天早上，柏藍和安索斯頓在教室裡討論三社聯合舉辦的慶功宴名單時，垂垂意外發現一件事情：安索斯頓是電腦社的成員。  
　　「我沒說過？我是社長。」安索斯頓把電腦社、熱舞社參加慶功宴的社員名單交給柏藍，柏藍統計了人數。  
　　「好意外，我以為你只有參加熱舞社。」  
　　「你沒看到電腦社的展示攤位上有個最新型病毒？那是我寫的。」安索斯頓莞爾說道，垂垂這才想起的確看見社團展示一個病毒檔案，他記得那個病毒的名字就叫做……  
　　  
　　Abyssal Gatekeeper  
　　  
　　「對啊，西鐸克那傢伙堅持取他們樂團的名字。」安索斯頓聳聳肩。  
　　然後安索斯頓回頭繼續與柏藍討論慶功宴的事情，直到上課。上本國歷史的時候，安索斯頓拿出一副黑框眼鏡戴上，這點又讓垂垂感到訝異，他一直以為安索斯頓沒有近視。順帶一提，社團宣傳結束兩天之後安索斯頓就交了新女朋友，這次是班上的同學，所以比較常看到他們兩人出雙入對。  
　　就在垂垂認為隨著社團宣傳告一段落，他的學校生活應該逐漸趨於平靜之時……  
　　  
　　「走啦走啦走走走走啦！翹一次課又不會死，更何況有好玩的事情！」  
　　垂垂眼皮跳得很快，可是他敵不過死把他拉出教室的西鐸克的淫威，就這樣被西鐸克逼迫翹掉了外國歷史這門課。  
　　「你又有什麼新花招，不要把我拖下水！」好不容易擺脫圖書館那件事情的陰霾，垂垂不想又來一個心臟無法負荷的驚嚇。  
　　「拖下水？哇，你好無情喔！垂垂！」西鐸克誇張地說：「有樂子找你加入居然還被嫌棄，實在太不識好歹！」  
　　「對對對－－因為我不識好歹，所以你找別──」  
　　話沒說完，垂垂又被西鐸克不由分說的拉走。  
　　「沒關係我人很好所以原諒你吧──走！這次的探險目標是生物實驗室怪談！」  
　　「怪……怪談！」  
　　「聽說生物教室後面的骷髏會跳舞，有人委託我們拍照證明。」  
　　「等等等等等等等骷髏！」  
　　自從依利德的事情，這些朋友應該都曉得垂垂對「那方面」相當感冒才對，沒道理西鐸克不知情。  
　　「沒什麼好怕的，我保護你啦！」西鐸克說得很英雄，垂垂卻想哭。  
　　「我才不要！放我回去上課！」  
　　「不行，你都已經出來了。」一面說，西鐸克一面把垂垂拉往一樓，行走在通往專科大樓的路上：「走吧走吧，格絲提也在，她也翹了這節課陪我們，甘心一點吧。」  
　　「她來學校？」垂垂訝異，因為自從社團宣傳結束，聽說格絲提好幾天都在家裡睡覺，沒來上學。  
　　「正確來說小睡豬不是翹課來陪我們，而是專程來學校這一趟探險。」點點頭，西鐸克煞有其事糾正自己之前說法。  
　　不知道為什麼，聽到能見到格絲提，這的確有提升垂垂陪西鐸克冒險的意願。  
　　  
　　在專科大樓二樓的第一生物實驗室門口與格絲提會合，西鐸克給了格絲提一個擁抱。  
　　「好久不見──格絲提美女，這幾天睡得還好嗎嗎嗎嗎嗎嗎？」  
　　垂垂覺得西鐸克好吵。  
　　「很好啊，以斯拉都很好心沒有叫我起床耶。」格絲提興奮地說，在被西鐸克抱著的情況下和垂垂打招呼：「哈，你也被拉來？」  
　　「他也是社員啊。」西鐸克突然露出有點邪惡的笑容。  
　　「這次委託的酬勞是什麼？」格絲提問。  
　　「毒品。」  
　　垂垂錯愕：「毒品？」  
　　「對啊，大麻。」西鐸克說得若無其事。  
　　「這個好！」格絲提看起來相當高興：「太好了！太新鮮了！每次我想試點毒品都被家裡的老頭子阻止，不然以斯拉或艾斯密也會擋著不讓我玩！」  
　　「嗯嗯我知道啊。」西鐸克說。  
　　「所以這次終於有機會拿到大麻？他們每次都說我不需要碰那種東西，盡是鬼話……」  
　　「對啊，他們說得對。」西鐸克點點頭：「所以我回絕了。」  
　　「呃、什麼？」  
　　「回絕了，我強迫委託人把酬勞改成十片指定專輯，反正那位學弟家裡經營唱片行。」  
　　「等等，你為什麼回絕，你這笨蛋！」  
　　「因為美女不可以亂碰毒品啊，那種東西太危險了。」  
　　「可是你就有嚐過大麻和古柯鹼不是嗎？為什麼我不能試試看！」格絲提氣得直跳腳：「而且你也給過我菸，我們不是還溜出去喝啤酒嗎？你這笨蛋！」  
　　「菸和毒品等級不同，我才沒笨到讓妳試那種東西。」西鐸克推著格絲提：「雖然生物專科教室都沒人使用，走廊對面的地理科學與天文學教室有人上課，說話別太大聲。」  
　　「我不管啦，我要大麻！」  
　　「十片指定專輯，妳有五片的額度，這是給妳的補償。」西鐸克抱抱格絲提：「聽說他家裡有妳之前一直找不到的絕版貨，好像是漂浮電音那幾片。」  
　　「啊，真的嗎？」格絲提的注意力瞬間被轉移。  
　　「對，所以妳有五片的額度喔！」  
　　「西鐸克你人最棒了！」  
　　格絲提轉身鑽進生物實驗教室，後面才是西鐸克和垂垂。  
　　垂垂有點不明白：「西鐸克，知道格絲提反應這麼大，一開始你說酬勞是CD就好不是嗎。」  
　　「那可不行，這種消息傳得很快，不和小睡豬說清楚，她會跟我翻臉。」西鐸克煞有其事的回答：「我才不想和睡豬小美女作對。」  
　　進入沒人使用的生物實驗教室，西鐸克走前面，格絲提和垂垂並排著走。教室一半是上課用的場地，有黑板、講桌和課桌椅。後方小門連通儲藏間，放著上課使用的掛圖、道具。  
　　因為現在不是生物實驗教室的上課時間，教室裡暗暗涼涼的。一瓶又一瓶動物屍體漂浮在灌滿福馬林的容器裡，還有很多模擬的人體標本散亂排放在教室週遭。  
　　「骷髏……骷髏跳舞是真的還假的……」  
　　垂垂膽顫心驚的問，格絲提因此很豪邁的拍拍垂垂的肩膀，狀似安慰︰「或許是真的吧，所以我們才要來看看啊！」  
　　垂垂想起依利德「自言自語」的對象，這讓他更加害怕。  
　　「哇，妳有資格安慰別人？」前方的西鐸克出聲取笑格絲提：「不曉得上次是誰看鬼片看到嚇哭，緊抓著旁邊的人不放？」  
　　「我哪有哭！我只是很緊張！」格絲提出聲辯解：「而且我只怕鬼片！真正的鬼我才不怕！」  
　　「可是我怕──」垂垂很不要面子的哀號。  
　　「沒關係，我們保護你！」格絲提還是很有男子氣概。  
　　「來吧，進來看看。」  
　　西鐸克拉開儲藏間的門，格絲提和垂垂隨西鐸克走入。突然兩人──  
　　  
　　「啊啊啊──」  
　　「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊──」  
　　  
　　儲藏室裡兩具人體骷髏正在跳舞！  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　用拍立得照了一堆照片之後，西鐸克才心滿意足的放下相機。  
　　「好了好了，那個很勇敢承認怕鬼的小朋友、還有那個號稱只怕鬼片的小朋友，不要再尖叫了可不可以。」西鐸克笑得很欠揍，而他身後那兩人則猛然退到儲藏間外，到現在還不敢踏進來一步。  
　　「為為為為什麼骷髏會跳舞！」雖然很害怕可是恢復冷靜的格絲提，緊緊抓著垂垂不斷發抖：「你你你──你這傢伙玩了什麼詭計沒有事先告知！」  
　　她的手死命指著在西鐸克拍完照片以後突然垮到地上不再動彈的兩具骷髏，眼神滿滿的不信賴：「啊，該不會──」  
　　「依利德美女的小把戲。」西鐸克承認：「我請她的『朋友』幫忙，讓我能拍到骷髏跳舞的照片。」  
　　「什麼嘛，原來是這樣。」突然之間，格絲提好像不怕了，乾脆放開垂垂湊到西鐸克旁邊：「照片借我看，好好玩喔！」  
　　「可可可可是我還是很怕！」  
　　「沒怎樣啊，依利德的朋友。」格絲提用腳踢著兩具骷髏。  
　　「就是這樣才可怕！」  
　　「怎麼會，依利德的朋友都是好人喔！」  
　　「妳沒聽過什麼叫做厲鬼嗎？」  
　　「厲鬼？那是什麼？」  
　　「就是很恐怖的鬼！」垂垂給了很爛的解釋。  
　　「我不知道什麼是很恐怖的鬼，總之如果是依利德的朋友，都是很好的鬼喔。」格絲提一派輕鬆：「所以我們今天的任務完成啦？這件工作只要拍照就可以對吧？」  
　　「對啊對啊。」西鐸克把相機和照片收起來，拉著兩人準備離開生物實驗教室：「走吧，去校外喝杯飲料繼續把下午的課通通翹掉──」  
　　才出儲藏室，西鐸克就後悔了。  
　　「……你們剛剛說要去哪裡喝東西，繼續把下午的課通通翹掉？」  
　　站在門口堵他們的，是穿著綠色制服的學校教官。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　「都是你們，尖叫這麼大，才會把巡堂教官引過去！」西鐸克走出教官室不耐煩地抱怨著，轉轉手腕，酸得要死。  
　　「哼，要是你先告訴我們有依利德的朋友作怪，我就不會被嚇到啊！」格絲提很不服氣：「害我們罰寫翹課悔過書二十次！」  
　　至於那位幾乎可說是被以上兩人拖著跑的垂垂，也一臉疲憊地跟在旁邊。  
　　「你們出來啦？」在教官室外迎接的是以斯拉和安索斯頓，安索斯頓買了幾包洋芋片拿在手上：「聽說你們被關一整個下午？」  
　　「傑克森‧法莫那老傢伙！」西鐸克嘴上罵的是教官的名字：「聽他訓話就一個小時，沒寫完悔過書還不准走！」  
　　安索斯頓把手上的洋芋片遞給西鐸克，西鐸克拆開來就開始吃。還有一包格絲提拿去，垂垂搖手謝絕，他覺得這些洋芋片有點像安索斯頓替從監獄出來的犯人「接風」的補品。  
　　「早就放學了，所以我直接把你們的書包拿過來。」以斯拉指著腳邊三個書包：「翹課還會被抓，三個笨蛋。」  
　　那種語氣好像以斯拉也常翹課，可是從沒被抓包似的。  
　　「原來妳也常翹課……」  
　　「有些時候。」以斯拉說得很淡，不具殺傷力：「要回家了嗎？」  
　　「以斯拉──載我──」格絲提要求。  
　　「我知道，所以才等妳回家。」回了格絲提之後，以斯拉又轉頭看著其他三人：「對了，你們班負責舉辦March Break班遊的人宣佈過了嗎？」  
　　「宣佈什麼？」顯然安索斯頓、西鐸克和垂垂並不知情。  
　　「今年你們班和我們一年六班聯合舉辦。」  
　　安索斯頓很意外，西鐸克也訝異著：「和你們班？」  
　　「嗯，我是主辦人之一。」以斯拉說：「兩班都想去羅臘門，一起訂房折扣較多，而且人多也比較好玩。是你們班主辦人跟我們提，我想想的確如此，就答應了。」  
　　艾爾帝凡高中一個班不過三十到三十五名學生，兩班加起來不到七十個人，如果單獨一班出去，在人數上的確有些單薄。  
　　「這麼說到時候可以和你們班一起玩？」  
　　「嗯，據我所知我們班參加的意願很高。」  
　　「我也會去喔──」格絲提插嘴。  
　　「我們去幾天？」安索斯頓問。  
　　「二十五到二十七號，共三天，兩個晚上。」  
　　「今年我們一定要成行。」西鐸克對安索斯頓說。  
　　「嗯，當然。」  
　　「羅臘門是個怎樣的地方？」垂垂問：「和你們說過的艾多隆一樣，也是玩水勝地？」  
　　「不是不是，羅臘門是山間城市，很漂亮。」格絲提向垂垂介紹著：「它是塞萬唯爾有名的時尚之都，每年時裝秀都在那邊舉行，因為很有歷史的緣故，也座落許多古堡，是以歷史和風景取勝的旅遊地點。」  
　　「我們這次就規劃住在古堡裡面，那裡有幾間不算昂貴的城堡飯店。」以斯拉緩緩地提供訊息：「每天早餐都由飯店供應，在城堡舞廳吃BUFFET。」  
　　垂垂開始期待，聽起來很令人心動。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　就在一面期待著春季旅遊的心情下，垂垂一面繼續在學校上課。之後兩天西鐸克都很安分，除翹課外沒有脫軌舉動，也沒有突然出現拖著垂垂進行他口中所謂的冒險活動。  
　　過了幾天，由於學生之間流出許多生物實驗教室的骷髏跳舞照片，學校有陣子陷入非常亢奮的騷動。這場騷動是以校方出面沒收所有照片平定，過陣子新的照片再度流出，而聽說學校雖然努力追查，卻查不出照片來源，只好不了了之。  
　　也由於學校不了了之的態度，校園鬼怪傳說逐漸成形。順帶一提，那幾天也沒看見格絲提上學，以斯拉因為學生會有些統計數據的工作要忙，沒辦法每天去接她。  
　　  
　　一天上午，垂垂進教室放下書包，便到操場與安索斯頓等人會合，準備上籃球課。一大早難得見到格絲提露面，聽柏藍說起才曉得是德瑞里西華早上把她接來學校。  
　　最開始格絲提抱著外套在籃球場邊睡覺沒有起身，垂垂和柏藍、安索斯頓、米勒斯膜他們就到旁邊打籃球，未與格絲提攀談。後半場格絲提醒了，可是搖頭拒絕安索斯頓的加入提議，僅只坐在旁邊看其他人玩球。  
　　垂垂總覺得她今天不太對勁，好像身體不舒服。  
　　下課鐘聲一打，老師宣布解散，安索斯頓等人來到格絲提這邊。她抱著衣服坐在場外昏昏欲睡，與安索斯頓等人打個招呼，沒多說話。  
　　「安索、柏藍、勒斯──」  
　　從另一邊嚷嚷跑來的是西鐸克，手上還拿著他的泳具，揮舞著蛙鏡。  
　　「哇，小公主妳怎麼在這裡？」簡單與格絲提打聲招呼，西鐸克轉頭和剛才他叫住的三人說話：「剛才我碰到教務長，他有事找我們。」  
　　「怎麼了？」  
　　「獎學金的事情吧，上次開學考的獎金還沒發下來。」西鐸克催促著幾人：「快走快走，這個月我想買一對新的低音喇叭！」  
　　「好，過去吧。」幾人回頭跟垂垂、格絲提暫時道別，便全部往行政大樓的方向離開。  
　　垂垂這才蹲下來看看格絲提：「妳怎麼啦？」  
　　「沒事啊……」她的「沒事」說得很逞強。  
　　垂垂摸摸她額頭，發現她在冒冷汗。  
　　「呃，妳感冒？」  
　　「沒有沒有，沒事啦。」格絲提有點不耐煩，想把垂垂趕走：「你回教室，下一節會來不及喔。」  
　　「我送妳去保健室？」任誰都看得出來格絲提絕對有事，而且她擰緊的表情有逐漸感到難過的趨勢。  
　　「沒關係，別管我。」  
　　「可是妳──」  
　　沒等垂垂把話說完，格絲提已經抱著肚子痛苦地彎下腰，這才讓垂垂發現，她好像是刻意讓外套縮在腹部附近。  
　　「我送妳去保健室。」垂垂也不用疑問句了，直接明白表示。伸手想把格絲提抱起，格絲提卻死命一縮。  
　　「不要不要。」她緊咬嘴唇，推開垂垂。垂垂正想說些話說服她，卻見格絲提兩眼有點失焦。  
　　「喂，別昏過去。」  
　　垂垂嚇到了，本欲立刻帶走格絲提，一人的聲音卻插在他行動之前。  
　　「格絲提？」  
　　手上拎著泳具，頭髮也還微濕的艾斯密一臉詫異地出現，才看到格絲提的表情，就搶在垂垂之前打橫抱起她：「又來了？」  
　　垂垂不曉得什麼事情「又來了」，不過顯然艾斯密了解格絲提異狀的原因。他看了垂垂一眼，沒多說什麼，就抱著格絲提往專科大樓一樓的保健室去。  
　　看著艾斯密的背影，不知道為什麼垂垂心裡不太舒服。  
　　  
　　垂垂沒有跟著艾斯密、格絲提去保健室，因為他覺得很怪。安索斯頓等人很快就從教務處的方向回來，經過操場的時候碰到垂垂，垂垂把格絲提的事情跟他們說了，那幾人沒什麼表示。  
　　「有艾斯密的話就不用擔心，沒差。」安索斯頓如此告訴垂垂。  
　　「基於好朋友的立場，我去看看她吧。」西鐸克笑嘻嘻的說完就跑走，有問垂垂要不要跟，可是垂垂拒絕。他也不明白為什麼拒絕，或許是在意剛才艾斯密搶著把格絲提抱走的態度，他就是不高興。  
　　當然，這些話他並沒有說出口。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　本國歷史是安索斯頓、西鐸克、米勒斯膜和垂垂共同選修的科目。因為西鐸克跑去保健室還沒回來、米勒斯膜請公假開會的緣故，歷史課下課之後只有安索斯頓和垂垂一起行動。  
　　他們走在學生大樓中庭，準備回班級上全班共同課，兩人上樓之前，突然注意到中庭內的異狀。  
　　「那是什麼？」  
　　垂垂指著樹上一團白白的東西，安索斯頓停下腳步看了幾秒，露出訝異的表情。  
　　「怎麼跑來這種地方？」  
　　那兩人走到中庭，見到一團白白的，有點像松鼠或小熊之類的動物盤蜷在樹上。  
　　「這是什麼動物？」  
　　「浣熊，可是這隻有白化症。」安索斯頓朝樹上伸手，逗了幾下就把在枝頭盤據的白色浣熊騙到懷裡。  
　　那是隻全身遍佈白毛、不帶一絲黑的浣熊，看起來倒像小隻的北極熊。全身大約只有五十公分長，光尾巴就佔了一半，也就更顯得浣熊本身的嬌小。  
　　「我沒看過這種動物。」垂垂摸摸浣熊背上的毛，觸感很舒服：「哇，牠不怕生。」  
　　「這種動物不是嚴洲土生土長，牠們來自美洲。」安索斯頓告訴垂垂，並把浣熊抱起來放回樹上：「一般浣熊不長這樣，牠們的身體和尾巴有一圈一圈的花紋，顏色也偏向灰、棕或黑。」  
　　浣熊被乖巧地放回樹上，那對黑漆的眼睛盯著垂垂和安索斯頓半晌，手爪磨蹭，一溜煙跑走。  
　　「……學校可以看見浣熊？」  
　　「不是，大概被棄養，結果跑到學校裡來了吧。」安索斯頓的語氣不太關心。  
　　他們轉身準備回教室，才走幾步，又因為一名女學生的身影而停下動作。  
　　從女學生害羞尷尬的情緒，不難猜出她出現在樓梯口狀似等人的理由。安索斯頓露出一抹微笑，很好看，可是那種笑容對垂垂來說，已經有點像是安索斯頓的標記，因為他常常露出那種表情。  
　　「妳好，請問有什麼事情？」  
　　女孩低頭說了希望能夠私下與安索斯頓談談的要求，垂垂就識相的先回教室。  
　　  
　　走到課室外頭，一抹清新的招呼聲在耳邊響起，伴隨而來女孩子手勁用力拍在垂垂背上的一擊。  
　　「嘿，轉學的學弟！」  
　　垂垂嚇了一跳，轉身看，是三年五班的學姊，戴瑞亞‧臣斯。  
　　「學、學姐？」  
　　一頭金髮的學姊撥撥她那華麗的長髮，手上掛著至少三圈的彩色手鍊跟著發出清響。她插在腰上的另一手則有五圈手鍊，吊滿糖果色珠珠。脖子戴著一條很長的墜飾，邱比特圖案，白色的翅膀連到另一條鍊子，是半透明的青蘋果色項鍊。  
　　除此之外，戴瑞亞的耳朵還有服貼式的草莓色耳環，胸前別了自己找來的領結。雖然她搭配的飾品都走可愛路線，戴在戴瑞亞‧臣斯身上，卻有一股清爽自然的大姐風範。  
　　她手上拿著一包巧克力棒，其中一枝咬在嘴裡，咖嚓咬斷。  
　　「學弟啊，最近有沒有人欺負你──」  
　　「呃、呃沒有。」雖然想起上次在中庭被圍堵的事情，可是那次有比提雅出面，垂垂根本不認為他有什麼好告狀。  
　　「喔……好吧好吧。」戴瑞亞學姐呢喃幾聲，垂垂保證學姐臉上的表情絕對屬於失望！「有的話告訴學姐吧，別看學姐這樣子，要保護一個小小學弟還頗有影響力。」  
　　戴瑞亞把手上的巧克力棒吃完，舔舔嘴唇，一手按著門板往垂垂的班級裡頭看，尋找著特定某人的蹤跡。  
　　「柏藍帥哥在嗎？學姐特地從五樓下來找他耶！」  
　　還未等垂垂回話，學姐一溜煙衝入教室，朝那統計班上參加March Break班遊人數的班長──柏藍‧提斯狄撲。  
　　「帥哥學弟──」  
　　伴隨而來的是怒吼和完全被弄亂的一堆回條，柏藍轉身攫住戴瑞亞學姐不安分的雙手，一面還要努力護住差點掉到地上的紙張。  
　　「住手、閃邊去！」  
　　「帥哥學弟你真是越來越火爆，學姐喜歡危險份子喔！」好像都可以從戴瑞亞的笑臉上看到很大的惡作劇愛心，垂垂覺得柏藍有點可憐。  
　　「閃！少擋路，滾開！」  
　　柏藍毫不客氣地推開戴瑞亞，戴瑞亞又自動黏回去。  
　　「學姐我可是一聽到帥哥學弟交女朋友的消息，立刻衝下來關心帥哥學弟耶──」  
　　「滾旁邊！別礙在這，阻撓我統計數據！」  
　　一手抓起桌上那疊紙，柏藍努力護送它們到另一張空桌。  
　　「這些數據和用心良苦的學姐相比，不值一提啦。」嗲聲嗲氣地在柏藍耳邊送氣，柏藍癢得很想打人。  
　　「快滾回你們班，我要統計回條！」  
　　「唷唷，學姐我只是想告訴你，把隔壁班的學妹甩了然後和學姐在一起吧！」  
　　「去死！」  
　　「唉唉唉，我好想知道喔。」學姐開始捧頰：「究竟是你去追人家、還是那個冰山學妹來追你呢？怎麼學姐努力兩年都沒成功──還是柏藍帥哥你早就暗戀我多年，卻苦於害羞不敢突破學姐心房啊？」  
　　「去死，回妳班上幻想！」柏藍重重的把那疊回條丟在桌上：「這裡不歡迎神經病！」  
　　「唉唉帥哥學弟──」  
　　這回戴瑞亞學姐在眾目睽睽之下，側坐到柏藍整理回條的桌緣，一手扯下柏藍的衣領，身體一棲就強吻他脖子。  
　　「──他媽的！」  
　　柏藍瞬間推開戴瑞亞，顯然被她的大膽舉動嚇到。目睹這驚人景象的班上同學也都愣住，一時吵雜的教室竟無半分聲響。  
　　垂垂感覺旁邊好像站著什麼人，他略轉頭，看到隔壁班女同學就站在教室門邊，瞪著室內。  
　　是柏藍的女朋友，浮洛爾‧莫爾波末尼。  
　　因為她的出現，教室氣氛瞬間降到冰點。戴瑞亞回眸一笑，望著浮洛爾的眼神滿是挑釁，而旁邊的柏藍一會兒尷尬一會兒憤怒，一時之間手足無措。  
　　浮洛爾‧莫爾波末尼環胸走入室內，她的眼神冷靜中帶著憤怒的餘火。來到戴瑞亞面前，浮洛爾止步，那酒紅色有些鬼魅不祥的唇瓣，吐出一個過分犀利的詞語。  
　　「賤貨！」  
　　她的手一伸，朝戴瑞亞臉頰甩出響亮的巴掌！  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　大概沒料到浮洛爾會對戴瑞亞做出此等反應，教室裡的人都嚇得不敢亂動。柏藍亦很錯愕，才會愣在原地沒有動作。因為，不只浮洛爾出手甩戴瑞亞學姊巴掌，甚至連浮洛爾的出現都不在柏藍意料之內。  
　　被打的戴瑞亞忍不下這口氣，她的身體微微發抖，一時之間哭了出來，倏然舉起右掌朝浮洛爾臉上甩！  
　　在那瞬間，柏藍卻攫住戴瑞亞的手腕。  
　　「放開我！」  
　　「妳敢打她，我就不尊重妳是學姊，絕對動手。」柏藍的語氣很冰，而且凶狠，戴瑞亞忍不住有些恐懼，嚥了嚥口水。  
　　有了柏藍幫襯，浮洛爾冷冷地對學姊放話：「離開這一班，滾出去。」  
　　「囂張的學妹……」  
　　戴瑞亞雙眼泛著淚光瞅著浮洛爾好半晌……  
　　  
　　她突然掙脫柏藍，衝向浮洛爾！  
　　  
　　柏藍速度很快，身體向前撈住戴瑞亞的肩膀，卻被戴瑞亞一個假動作帶過，等他回過神來，戴瑞亞已經撲在浮洛爾身上！  
　　「浮洛爾！」  
　　一陣驚呼，現場人人錯愕。  
　　「太、太太太太──太帥了！學妹妳真是太帥啦！學姐好愛妳喔──」  
　　浮洛爾被戴瑞亞緊緊抱著，臉上寫滿錯愕，絲毫沒搞懂現場發生了什麼事情。至於戴瑞亞則顯得過度興奮，纏著浮洛爾磨蹭半天，發出很多驚嘆。  
　　「又囂張又強悍，居然連學姐我也照打不誤，實在太勇敢啦，我的偶像──我的小心肝寶貝──」  
　　這回換成柏藍看不下去，一把粗魯地將戴瑞亞從浮洛爾身上拉開。  
　　「閃開，別抓著她！」  
　　「帥哥學弟？」戴瑞亞雙眼一亮，注意力卻全在浮洛爾身上：「別纏著我，害不害臊啊？學姐對你沒興趣了，滾開滾開，現在我的目標是帥氣又傲慢的冰山美人學妹──」  
　　「……妳不要纏她！」  
　　「為什麼不行？」學姐抬起一張寫滿無辜表情的臉孔，纏著浮洛爾的脖子：「學姐我會好好愛護妳的──美女學妹！和那易怒的笨蛋分手，改投學姐的懷抱吧！」  
　　「臣斯學姐！」  
　　對於這句挑撥很有意見的柏藍怒吼。  
　　  
　　上課鐘聲總算適度響起，浮洛爾當下毫不留情推開戴瑞亞，轉身走出課室。  
　　「等等等──學妹、學妹，等等學姐，我跟妳回教室上課──」  
　　「回妳自己的教室！」柏藍甩出桌上的礦泉水，正中戴瑞亞後腦杓。  
　　「痛！」戴瑞亞回頭瞪了柏藍一眼：「別纏著我，我對你沒興趣，從今天開始，我要追的是你的女朋友！」  
　　柏藍氣呼呼的，戴瑞亞趕緊一溜煙跑走。  
　　  
　　安索斯頓沒有被中庭的女孩拖住太長時間，上課鐘響就已經回到教室，正好擋住跟著戴瑞亞衝出去的柏藍，後頭還有突然出現的西鐸克。  
　　「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈──」  
　　西鐸克正誇張的大笑。  
　　「你笑屁啊！」  
　　「呃，被我逮到又有學妹跟安索告白嘛。」對於突然被柏藍痛罵，西鐸克感到無辜。他望望教室外頭：「戴瑞亞學姐怎麼突然跑出去？來找你？」  
　　「關你屁事！」  
　　柏藍往外探看，戴瑞亞並沒有如她所言跟著浮洛爾進教室，而是爬樓梯回自己的班級。他這才繃著一張臉走回來，把全班回條弄成一疊粗魯的塞進抽屜。  
　　「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，安索，這節什麼課？」有個難得沒翹課的傢伙連他即將上的科目是什麼也沒搞清楚。  
　　共同數學的教科書被砸到西鐸克臉上。  
　　「喂喂喂柏藍會痛耶！」  
　　「不痛砸你幹嘛？」柏藍凶狠地大聲斥責：「上課了就趕快坐好，少鬼叫鬼叫！」  
　　「我哪有鬼叫，我只是問問題，更何況我還──」  
　　柏藍又砸出一本課本，西鐸克趕緊閃身躲開。  
　　「吵死了，噪音製造機！」  
　　「哇哇他心情不好？」這回西鐸克安份的縮到安索斯頓這邊，小聲嘀咕。  
　　「剛才戴瑞亞學姊來……有點事情。」垂垂相當保留的解釋。  
　　「什麼嘛，美女來訪應該高興才對，柏藍身為萬人迷實在太沒自覺了！」  
　　「別去惹他，坐好準備上課吧。」安索斯頓把西鐸克壓回自己的位子，轉身在書包裡找出課本和文具。  
　　至於也坐下的西鐸克並沒有翻找課本的動作，而是轉向安索：「剛才那女孩怎樣？」  
　　「什麼怎樣，拒絕了。」  
　　「大情聖不該這樣當──」  
　　「現在有女朋友，所以一概拒絕，這是慣例。」安索斯頓說得很淡，即使他手上還握著一封女孩子寫來的信。  
　　垂垂探頭看了看目前有幸以安索斯頓女朋友身份自居的同班同學，對方手上拿著一塊未拆封的巧克力，安索斯頓早上送給對方的小東西。  
　　光是這種小禮物就能讓對方開心一整天，即使沒和安索斯頓說上句話，也心滿意足。  
　　見安索斯頓沒有搭理他的打算，西鐸克轉向垂垂這邊。  
　　「喂，垂垂。」  
　　「……嗯？」垂垂遲疑片刻才回應西鐸克，又趕緊補充：「我不翹課不冒險不打牌也不幫你買飲料。」  
　　「不是啦，哇，你怎麼把我當成混混學生？」  
　　「你本來就是！」  
　　「我不是！」  
　　「你是！」  
　　「哼哼哼，那你成績還考輸混混學生，你好丟臉丟臉丟臉丟臉丟臉！」  
　　「我、我只不過──」  
　　「你好丟臉好丟臉好丟臉好丟臉好丟臉好丟臉好丟臉好丟臉好丟臉──」  
　　「……閉嘴！」  
　　來自柏藍的方向砸出第三本課本，西鐸克抱頭又是一縮。  
　　「西鐸克，你再給我說一個字試試看！」  
　　柏藍好有殺氣，垂垂完全不敢和柏藍對上視線。  
　　「……他和戴瑞亞學姐到底怎麼啦。」這回西鐸克的嘀咕小聲到垂垂差點漏聽，垂垂心想西鐸克這種人果然還是有其剋星。  
　　米勒斯膜走進教室，有點訝異教室裡大家都乖乖做自己的事情，沒人聊天、沒人打混。他看了柏藍的方向一眼，才回位子坐好，他的位子在柏藍前面一個，一坐下就把某些文件拿給柏藍看，和他小聲的討論事情。  
　　見柏藍沒空搭理這邊，西鐸克膽子又大了：「垂垂、垂垂？」  
　　「……又怎麼？」  
　　「過來一點，我真的有事跟你說。」西鐸克揮手要垂垂靠過去，垂垂只好依言：「剛才我去保健室找小睡豬，她要我跟你道謝啦。」  
　　「道謝？」垂垂不懂。  
　　「反正就說謝謝關心，哈，你本來想當英雄？」  
　　「關你什麼事……」  
　　「格絲提小公主難追喔！如果想追她你得再加把勁！」  
　　「我才沒有要追她。」垂垂回想起稍早在籃球場的情形，腦海中又浮現艾斯密的影子：「她到底有沒有男朋友？」  
　　「你果然有興趣。」西鐸克笑得很賊，垂垂選擇忽視：「她沒有，旁邊的艾斯密什麼也不是。」  
　　顯然西鐸克也知道垂垂真正想問什麼。  
　　「如果想追她就要有和本校一半左右男生敵對的心理準備，哈她的人不少喔。」西鐸克搖頭晃腦，好像很有經驗︰「上學期我追她的時候，每天都有人埋伏找我打架！」  
　　這話垂垂聽得訝異：「你追過她？」  
　　「對啊，和她交往兩個星期。」  
　　「兩星期？」  
　　「後來和瑟莉絲、接著是瑪法妲、再接著有桃樂絲、下一個是安蘿、順下去則是莉狄亞、克莉斯汀、夏儂、另一個克莉斯汀、伊娃和嘉麗莉──通通都兩星期！」西鐸克一邊細數一邊扳手指。  
　　「只有兩星期？」  
　　「對啊，太長又沒用，反正她一直都是我的『長期女朋友』啊──」西鐸克說得很開心：「更何況我們還是酒肉朋友！」  
　　「什麼東西……」  
　　「就一起喝酒一起搗蛋一起惹事一起探險一起整人一起玩耍──」  
　　垂垂大概懂，譬如「學生福利自治社」那些冒險。  
　　因為西鐸克和垂垂聊天的音量開始加大，旁邊的安索斯頓好心提醒兩人小聲一點。這番提醒才讓垂垂再度警覺柏藍並不好惹，他戰戰兢兢地看向柏藍，發現柏藍的確略帶不悅地瞪著他們。  
　　西鐸克也發現了，立刻捂著嘴巴表示不會吵鬧。  
　　「聊天給我小聲點，我在處理事情！」  
　　柏藍用力丟過一包東西，垂垂當下閃開，西鐸克沒有閃，竟接住了。  
　　定睛一瞧這次柏藍扔來的物品，垂垂感到錯愕。  
　　「洋芋片？」  
　　「好好好柏藍老大我一定定定定會控制音量──」西鐸克欣喜的表情讓垂垂覺得他本想當場驚呼，卻乖乖忍下衝動，開心地抱著柏藍丟來的洋芋片，拆開包裝嚼嚼嚼。  
　　  
　　關於戴瑞亞‧臣斯「拋棄」柏藍，改投浮洛爾懷抱的事情，沒要幾節課就轟轟烈烈傳遍全校，而垂垂也逐漸習慣艾爾帝凡高中傳遞消息的驚人速度。  
　　錯過那短短下課時間發生在教室內的事情的安索斯頓和西鐸克，前者沒什麼太大感覺，後者卻忿忿不平。  
　　「發生這麼好玩的事情，為什麼我偏偏不在現場！我發誓能夠讓當時情況更有趣一百萬倍！」  
　　聽到這番言論、再看看四周同學們的表情，顯然大家都很慶幸那時西鐸克人不在課室。  
　　「你安分點，會少塊肉？」安索斯頓冷冷地說。  
　　「不會，可是會很無聊。」  
　　西鐸克抱著不知道是由誰接續供應的洋芋片咖嚓咖嚓的吃，米勒斯膜在旁邊統計柏藍沒統計完的班遊回條，安索斯頓不太專心的看著課外書，而柏藍則聽說跑到隔壁班阻止他的女朋友被學姊騷擾。  
　　「沒人打算替柏藍伸出援手？」統計回條的米勒斯膜淡淡地朝這邊投以視線，那四人組中的另外兩人抬頭看他。  
　　「沒關係吧，再過幾天學生會不是要召開評鑑會議，全校師長都將出席？」安索斯頓回以並不在乎的語氣：「戴瑞亞學姐一、兩天後就會因為評鑑會議忙得不可開交。」  
　　「這麼說來，她也是學生會成員？」垂垂發出疑問。  
　　「嗯，她是會長。」  
　　喔，會長。  
　　……等等。  
　　「──會長？」垂垂驚呼：「學生會長？」  
　　「對啊，從二年級當到三年級，少數有本事連任的人。」西鐸克嘴巴裡都是洋芋片。  
　　「看不出來……」垂垂一直覺得她很像爽朗的江湖大姐。  
　　安索斯頓補充：「再說，浮珂學長不可能放任戴瑞亞學姐一直亂來。」  
　　「浮珂學長？」  
　　「迦達默爾‧浮珂，學生會行政部執行長，是少數能夠制住戴瑞亞學姐的人。」安索斯頓向垂垂介紹。  
　　於是垂垂領悟任何地方都有食物鍊的存在，他覺得昨天生物老師說得真好。  
　　垂垂→西鐸克→柏藍→戴瑞亞學姐→浮珂學長，也許就是這樣的意思吧。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　有天早上垂垂到了學校，正好在學生大樓一樓遇到安索斯頓。安索斯頓和他的女朋友並肩走在一起，叫住垂垂。  
　　「垂垂，今天中午我不跟你們一起吃飯，另外格絲提約你和其他人到操場野餐。」  
　　「嗄？」有聽沒有懂，後來接到格絲提的簡訊，反正格絲提要他中午到操場就對了。  
　　安索斯頓和他的女朋友出校用餐、西鐸克則和新的女朋友──在社團宣傳結束後不久，比提雅就和西鐸克分手──約會、柏藍與浮洛爾有約、米勒斯膜則和以斯拉參加學生會的會議──四人組通通沒空搭理垂垂，垂垂一個人來到操場，就見到格絲提站在草地上朝他揮手。  
　　格絲提的身邊還有艾斯密、比提雅、依利德、德瑞里西華、雷文霍克，總而言之與他們親近的那一票人幾乎到齊。  
　　翠青色的草地誇張的鋪了很大一塊野餐布，幾個籃子和餐盤放在上頭，還有飲料與外帶食物。那幾個人或坐或站，大邋邋的佔據垂垂一直認為「不可踐踏」的漂亮草皮，態度甚至是隨意傲慢的。  
　　「今天天氣好，所以決定翹掉整個下午的課。」格絲提如是說。  
　　他們挑到的野餐場地也真不錯，正是操場邊緣種植幾棵大樹之處。樹葉形成的陰影投射在草皮上，清清涼涼，春風迎面吹來，很是舒服。  
　　把一個潛艇堡丟給垂垂，格絲提轉身將她手中的三明治的洋蔥通通拔出，放到艾斯密的漢堡上頭。比提雅也在做著類似的事，將她焙果裡夾著的培根丟給艾斯密，確定無所遺漏以後才放心咬下第一口。  
　　垂垂心目中的「天使」，德瑞里西華‧昂‧密根利斯淡淡地看了其他朋友一眼，對於格絲提遞給他的漢堡投以不屑眼神。  
　　「我不吃這種東西。」  
　　「有啊，我有幫你外帶牛排。」格絲提又推推另一邊裝在保溫袋裡的食物。那包東西光是袋子看起來就非常高級，連店徽都燙金印製，包裝很有設計感，一定是家昂貴餐廳。  
　　「只是你真的不想吃漢堡？野餐吃牛排多奇怪！」  
　　德瑞里西華還是不願意嘗試漢堡，把保溫袋裡的食物拿出，開始在沒有桌子的草地上高難度享用他的菲力。  
　　依利德吃著果凍，老實說她的存在讓垂垂心裡有點毛，可是依利德人本身很和善，所以垂垂也沒有那麼害怕。  
　　雷文霍克和格絲提交談著，手上拿著柳橙優格，但並沒有在吃。  
　　「鳽垂垂最近過得還好吧？」依利德優雅地靠到垂垂旁邊，與他攀談：「聽說之前因為生物實驗室的事情，害你陪格絲提、西鐸克學長到教官室報到。」  
　　說起這個垂垂就覺得無奈，忍不住嘆一口氣：「最近都還好，因為自從那次以後，西鐸克安份很多……」即使他不曉得這種安分、會不會是風雨前的寧靜。  
　　比提雅把她吃到一半就沒興趣的焙果丟到旁邊，在野餐籃裡翻找蘋果，依利德見她找了半天都沒看到，轉身靠過去替她拿出來交到手上。  
　　艾斯密則把比提雅吃剩的焙果接去吃掉，免得製造垃圾。  
　　和雷文霍克交談結束的格絲提轉頭看著垂垂：「嘿，你會參加班遊嗎？」  
　　「啊，會啊。」  
　　「我和艾斯密、德瑞、以斯拉也都會去。」格絲提指著幾人說。  
　　「什麼班遊？」依利德湊上前問：「我們怎麼沒聽說？」  
　　「一年六班和二年三班，在March Break的時候合辦班遊。」艾斯密代替格絲提回答問題：「這次要到羅臘門。」  
　　「真好，我們班沒有意願舉辦這種活動。」依利德的表情狀似嘆息，看著她的同班同學，比提雅。  
　　啃蘋果的比提雅哼了一聲：「我沒興趣。」  
　　「你們班分房名單出來了嗎？」格絲提又問：「兩人一間房的情況下，我們班女生多一個出來，要和你們班的學姐同寢室。」  
　　當初房間分組，垂垂和柏藍分在同一間，米勒斯膜則和德藍弗西斯，安索斯頓與西鐸克同寢。  
　　「印象中，我們班女生剛好是偶數……」垂垂回想著。  
　　「也就是說我們班多出來的女生，可以一人霸佔雙人房？」伏燹聽了雙眼一亮：「決定了，我請以斯拉讓我霸佔那間房間！」  
　　「妳別想。」她旁邊的艾斯密直接潑了冷水：「以斯拉不會准的，她一開始就把妳和她的名字寫在一起。」  
　　「呃──不會啦，我求求以斯拉。」  
　　「沒有她跟妳同寢室，妳去羅臘門就直接睡三天。」旁邊的德瑞里西華顯然也不看好格絲提單獨一間房的主意。  
　　格絲提與那兩人爭吵幾句，最後負氣地轉過頭放棄爭論。  
　　微風涼涼的吹拂在臉上，操場的草皮的確是個良好的野餐地點。儘管草地中央位置過分顯眼，讓這幾人輕易成為路過學生的視線焦點，他們絲毫不以為杵。  
　　用過一頓悠閒的午餐之後，那幾人果然如他們自己所言，打算翹掉一整個下午的課程。艾斯密拿了本北俄亞羅白的存在主義小說靜靜地閱讀著、德瑞里西華在看古文寫成的史料、比提雅枕著依利德瞇眼休息、格絲提則靠在樹蔭下，縮在艾斯密腰旁睡得不省人事。  
　　雷文霍克攤開一張空白的樂譜，與依利德討論某些事情，一面輕輕地譜著樂曲。垂垂看著那些人各自做著自己的事情，也沒打算打擾，過了一陣子，迷迷糊糊的睡著了。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　垂垂再度醒來聽到一些人講話的聲音。  
　　他睜開眼，見到本來應該在開會的以斯拉出現在旁邊，與艾斯密交談。比提雅已經醒了，啃著另一顆蘋果，依利德輕輕地哼著歌，靠著雷文霍克，德瑞里西華則拿出手機發簡訊，偶爾與以斯拉說上一、兩句話。  
　　感覺上以斯拉正與艾斯密、德瑞里西華談論班上的事情，垂垂沒有很專心在聽。看他轉醒，依利德遞過一瓶優酪乳，草莓口味。  
　　「已經三點囉，準備放學回家了。」  
　　沒想到自己真的陪這些人翹了一下午的課，垂垂覺得有點不可思議。  
　　「東西我來收吧，反正只是倒個垃圾。」自告奮勇的是依利德，著手收拾他們留在草皮上的食物殘餘。艾斯密也表示幫忙，其他人便讓出空間，方便那兩人收拾。  
　　「我先抱這傢伙回去。」告訴其他人之後，德瑞里西華扛起還在睡覺的格絲提率先離開，比提雅打了幾個電話，垂垂猜是與她的保鏢交談，特地和依利德告別以後也朝學生大樓走。  
　　雷文霍克短短地說接著音樂班有團練，又和以斯拉交談幾句就也離開，等艾斯密、依利德把打包好的垃圾拿去垃圾場，現場只剩下垂垂和以斯拉。  
　　以斯拉蹲下將野餐布褶好，交給垂垂：「麻煩替他們還給安索學長，這是他的。」  
　　「喔，好。」  
　　拎著野餐布，兩人並肩朝學生大樓走。  
　　「米勒斯膜說今天是校內評鑑會議，聽說很辛苦？」  
　　「嗯，簡單來說，就是學校老師集體砲轟學生會的找碴會議。」以斯拉解釋給垂垂聽：「還好戴瑞亞學姐和勒斯擋下那些攻擊，階級比較高的幹部現在都還在裡頭接受諮詢。」  
　　「我以為做得很好就不會被罵？」  
　　「學生會和學校行政的對立立場是一定的，教職員多半都以反學生會為己任。」以斯拉道：「所以我才加入學生會，想要改變這種狀態。」  
　　「改變得了？」  
　　垂垂問了很關鍵的問題，這讓以斯拉露出一笑。  
　　「改變不了。」  
　　「那麼妳──」  
　　「因為我是喜歡和老師作對的學生，加入學生會是個不錯的選擇。」以斯拉給垂垂的莞爾非常親切，和她出口的話毫不搭嘎。  
　　他們走過中庭，就如上次與安索斯頓經過時相同，那隻白化症的浣熊盤據著一處樹枝，搖著毛茸茸的尾巴看著以斯拉、垂垂。  
　　「怎麼會有浣熊？」以斯拉不解地問，上前逗弄，那頭浣熊一溜煙就從樹上跳下，盤在以斯拉肩頭。  
　　「上次我就看到牠了，安索說是被棄養的。」  
　　「嗯，這附近的社區，養怪寵物的人很多。」以斯拉拍拍浣熊的頭，浣熊跳向地面，溜到以斯拉腳邊轉圈，又溜到垂垂腳邊。  
　　垂垂朝牠伸出一手，浣熊跑到手掌上，又順著手臂溜上垂垂的腦袋。  
　　「哇！」  
　　「別怕，牠不會傷害你。」  
　　浣熊又溜至垂垂頸旁，磨蹭著他，弄得垂垂很癢。  
　　「浣熊吃什麼食物？」  
　　「漿果、鳥蛋，那種小東西。牠是雜食性動物，很好養。」  
　　「其實挺可愛的嘛。」垂垂摸摸口袋，找到一包餅乾，打開來倒在浣熊面前。  
　　浣熊起先抓起那餅乾嗅嗅聞聞，跑到牆邊不知道在洗什麼，弄一弄才放到嘴裡咖嚓咖嚓的咬。  
　　「走吧，學長，該回教室拿書包了。」  
　　「對喔。」  
　　被這一提醒，垂垂才跟著以斯拉往樓梯口走。  
　　  
　　


	8. 第八章：春季班遊，羅蠟門市

　　開學之後第一個長假，加上週末共有整整七天的March Break總算到來。  
　　其中二十五到二十七日，接連三天是一年六班與二年三班的羅臘門班遊，兩班將近七十個人坐著高速鐵路朝艾札拉南方的山間都市前進。  
　　羅臘門很小，若只是散散步的話，大概花個一天就能繞完全城。不過由於城內設有多座古堡、博物館，若有意充分觀光，在這小地方花個一星期也不為過。這次班遊主辦人只短短設計三天兩夜行程，原因在於緊接著March Break結束，四月四日就是下學期第一次月考，艾爾帝凡的學生，在課業成績方面有著無法大意的傳統。  
　　兩班學生於假期第一天早上七點半在高鐵車站集合，準時搭上八點十分的列車，用過車上午餐，約莫十二點二十的時候抵達羅臘門車站。  
　　「好多霧！」  
　　這是出了車站以後垂垂的第一個感想。  
　　羅臘門是座山間城市，地勢較高，霧氣瀰漫，空氣溼溼冷冷，很有一番情趣。這裡在塞萬唯爾歷史上多次的戰國時期，曾經是好幾個小王國的重要軍事、文化據點，因此環山四處都能見到古堡或碉堡的蹤跡。  
　　確實是座相當漂亮的城市，而且觀光客不多。  
　　  
　　帶領兩班學生到預計投宿的古堡飯店CHECK IN之後，就是開放給大家的自由活動時間。直至晚上六點半以前準時回到飯店就可以了，晚餐是飯店拜庭餐廳的BUFFET，而且晚上還有活動，所以班遊籌辦人希望大家準時出現。  
　　艾爾帝凡學生所投宿的飯店名為珂洛‧律斯城堡，安索斯頓告訴他，這座城堡建於十五世紀，當時正逢嚴洲歷史上的「第三次戰國時期」，羅臘門隸屬於一個名為「末榭」的國家統治。這座珂洛律斯城堡建造的目的是讓國王及其家屬有個夏日避暑山莊，因此不若一般軍事堡壘古樸堅固，相反地華麗許多。  
　　由於城堡之後多次易主，儘管當初建造的風格偏向哥德式建築，後來的主人一而再、再而三對城堡內部加以整修，故到處都能見到浪漫主義時期、巴洛克或洛可可時期的痕跡。  
　　自由活動時間，安索斯頓大概得和他的女朋友待在一起、西鐸克明明新交別班美女，這次出來玩居然找上一年六班的學妹鬼混、米勒斯膜和以斯拉都是此次行程負責，他們得留在飯店準備下一梯次行程，垂垂於是和柏藍兩人到處晃晃走走，把城堡上下都看過一遍以後，在柏藍提議下，兩人出飯店散步。  
　　走出城堡，外頭是座寬闊的花園迷宮。聽說飯店的盧索餐廳就開設在這座迷人花園，還配上小型弦樂團將於台前現場演奏。他們越過花園，出了城堡大門，來到小街上頭。有些販賣紀念品的小店開在路旁，頗富當地風格的建築散落在鄉間小路。  
　　「很漂亮的地方吧，羅臘門是我最喜歡的城市之一。」柏藍用著有如當地人般的語氣告訴垂垂，從口吻可以聽出心情不錯。兩人份的腳步聲回盪在幽靜小路，偶有些孩童玩樂的尖叫隱隱傳來，空氣冷冷的，很清爽，也因此顯得那些聲音的飄邈不實。  
　　「很棒，真的。」垂垂由衷的說：「塞萬唯爾是個很棒的國家，我很喜歡這邊。」  
　　散步的兩人腳步都很悠閒，山間小路時而迂迴、時而陡峭。整座城市籠罩著一層薄霧，光線晦暗不明。偶爾走到山頂高處，陽光穿透霧層照到垂垂臉上，透過葉子在他臉龐印出綠綠黑黑的痕跡。他能藉由石地上的影子判斷雲層移動的速度，看見陽光被拉長、被延伸、被遮掩然後又再度露面。  
　　「其實我很好奇，」柏藍緩緩地說：「你的家鄉，封郚是個怎樣的地方。」  
　　垂垂思考片刻：「那是個很難形容的地方，因為和這邊截然不同。」他道：「無論民情還是風俗，都很不一樣。」  
　　「漂亮嗎？」  
　　「當然漂亮，而且充滿新奇。」  
　　順著高聳的紅磚色牆壁繞過一個迴路、走下沿著山坡砌成的寬石梯之後，兩人緩緩停下步伐，見到取水井旁佇立著兩名男人，艾斯密與德瑞里西華。  
　　儘管這次參加的是班遊，德瑞里西華還是穿著質料很好的絲綢衣服。身處於這座瀰漫陣陣薄霧的山間城市，永遠都一塵不染的美麗臉孔更顯得脫俗不凡。而他身邊的艾斯密，穿著簡單的黑色襯衫，合身牛仔褲，靜靜地沒有開口，卻有種野生獸纇般的危險氣息藉著霧氣蔓延。  
　　總覺得他們商討著什麼，讓人感覺不安。只是他們很快就注意到柏藍和垂垂的出現，而朝兩人打招呼。  
　　艾斯密拿下他戴著的太陽眼鏡，一對比湖水還要澄澈的漂亮瞳孔，綠中泛著湛藍的眼珠淡淡望過垂垂，又望著柏藍。  
　　「你們逛到這邊？」  
　　「嗯，你們在做什麼壞事。」柏藍往那兩人先前注視的方向望，越過大約有一個男人這麼高的紅磚色圍牆，向牆內看，內部是這座山間城市最大的一座天主教堂：「教堂裡應該沒有裸女沐浴吧？」  
　　半開玩笑的這麼說，換來艾斯密的淺淺莞爾。  
　　「不是，有些令人在意的小事。」  
　　「一次令你們兩人在意？」柏藍挑眉，並不相信艾斯密四兩撥千金的說詞。垂垂也不信，敏感地認為艾斯密在隱瞞一件相當特殊的事情。  
　　「……格絲提的打工。」始終沒有開口的德瑞里西華這才說話：「她的事情。」  
　　這麼一說，柏藍懂了，可是垂垂還是不懂。  
　　「什麼打工？」  
　　「沒有，的確不怎麼重要。」柏藍嘴角微揚，卻不像笑。他帶垂垂往山坡下走：「我們再到處看看，不然太陽就要下山了。」  
　　垂垂依言只好跟上，不再探究。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　和柏藍利用下午自由活動時間，簡單把羅臘門做個巡禮之後，他們從另一條小徑繞回飯店，路上遇到以斯拉和米勒斯膜。  
　　「學長，你們逛完四周了？」原本背對他們兩人與米勒斯膜講話的以斯拉回過頭來，揚起一抹笑。  
　　「嗯，這是座非常漂亮的城市。」  
　　「不只如此，而且豐富，兼容並蓄，能夠看到各種風格的文化。」以斯拉告訴他：「哥德、巴洛克、洛可可……歷代掌權者在羅臘門留下非常豐富的藝術作品。」她舉了例子：「晚餐過後我們安排大家前往羅臘門歌劇院，那是一座巴洛克風格建築。我們投宿的珂洛律斯城堡，則雜合哥德、浪漫主義，洛可可風格，甚至還有巴洛克的痕跡。學長應該有逛到山坡上的大教堂？那座教堂建於十世紀，可以從厚重的外牆、廊柱和穹窿狀的屋頂看出當時的風格。」  
　　垂垂含糊點了點頭，不是聽得很懂。  
　　「別一次講這麼多，垂垂吸收不了。」以斯拉旁邊的米勒斯膜笑著替垂垂解圍，低頭看表：「時間差不多，你們可以先去餐廳，那裡很漂亮。」  
　　「我帶他過去吧，你們兩個還有事情要處理。」柏藍知道以斯拉和米勒斯膜得照料其他人的順下一個行程，便先把垂垂拉走。  
　　他們回到飯店大廳，柏藍在大廳與許多同學招呼聊天，也有人找垂垂攀談，一陣寒暄過後，一行人才從大廳穿過迴廊，朝珂洛律斯城堡的拜庭餐廳走去。  
　　珂洛律斯城堡的拜庭餐廳，位於堡內名為「Dornröschen」的寬敞大廳。這個垂垂所陌生的詞語來自賽亞克里爾文，如果直譯的話就是「薔薇」，不過在這邊是睡美人的意思。柏藍表示，因為童話中的睡美人沉睡在被帶刺薔薇和荊棘包圍的城堡，所以「Dornröschen」同時也是睡美人的代名詞。  
　　至於為什麼塞萬唯爾的城堡有個房間以賽亞克里爾文命名，則與城堡某一任賽亞克里爾主人有關。那是來自於賽亞克里爾的伯爵大使，駐紮塞萬唯爾期間花了很大一筆錢買下珂洛律斯堡，再將城堡整座翻修。現在垂垂等人所看見的珂洛律斯堡近代雛形，就是這位賽亞克里爾伯爵接手管理之後抵定下來的樣子。  
　　名為「Dornröschen」的房間是洛可可風格的大廳，據傳是以前的城堡主人用來招待賓客跳舞的地方。從內部裝潢不難看出其被命名為「Dornröschen」的理由，當時的異國伯爵請了有名的塞萬唯爾畫匠，在牆壁和天花板畫滿裝飾性壁畫，清一色與睡美人有關。大廳門口是綿延著荊棘的高聳城堡，到了壁爐頂端則是張口噴著熊熊烈焰的黑墨色鱗皮大龍。  
　　睡美人由王子吻醒的那一幕，含蓄內斂地繪製在天花板上。抬頭望去，名為晨曦的公主與她的王子相擁而泣，國王醒了，王后醒了，侍衛醒了，廚師醒了，僕人醒了，台階下的侍女也醒了；薔薇花開遍廳內，美得讓人詫異，三百多年前的畫工至今依然熠熠生動，連同花瓣上的水珠，似乎都是今晨才剛剛沾上的。  
　　巨大的水晶燈飾垂吊在舞廳中央，像一叢盛開的紫藤。熠熠閃爍的無數水晶，繽紛著其他寶石顏色的淺淺光芒。室內都是舶來品，來自兆洲的瓷器、漆器、絲綢；殷地亞的地毯、寶石，散落在房間各處。一面打磨得光華、至少三公尺高的寬大鏡面就擺在牆邊，鏡框攀附草莖圖案的銅錫浮雕，垂垂湊近觀看，鏡子表面一點起伏都沒有，平坦得有如結冰的湖面。此等打磨技術之高超，在三百多年前的時代，著實讓人敬佩。  
　　  
　　安索斯頓帶著他的女朋友走進餐廳，女孩子先去佔位子，安索斯頓因此有了短暫的落單時間。他看到垂垂在大廳內部四處走動，東看西看，便上前關心。  
　　「怎麼，你喜歡這裡？」  
　　「嗯，很華麗。」不過垂垂心中一直有個疑問：「這間房間的裝潢風格，和城堡其他地方差非常多。」  
　　「對，這裡是珂洛律斯堡唯一一間洛可可風格的房間。」安索斯頓說道：「名為『Dornröschen』的舞廳，由城堡其中一任主人，賽亞克里爾大使，威廉‧路德維希‧戴‧萊因哈特整修。萊因哈特大使買下城堡，只來得及把舞廳改建成洛可可風格，就被賽亞克里爾召回國內，所以整座城堡只有這裡和其他地方不一樣。」  
　　垂垂想起稍早以斯拉說過，這座城堡融合很多種不同的建築特色。  
　　「標準洛可可風格，你看那些繁複的雕飾，牆上浮雕不斷運用貝形、花形、螺旋、帶形圖案。」安索斯頓指著四周被重複運用著的那些裝飾元素，解釋給垂垂聽：「這些圖形的共同特色，就是自然中有著流暢線條。洛可可風格用這些弧形曲線裝飾建築，形成一種很纖細，甚至帶點神經質的藝術。洛可可最初就是貴族純粹為了享樂，譜寫出來更為細緻的另一種巴洛克，如果巴洛克強調誇大華麗的戲劇性，則洛可可崇尚精細繁瑣的韻律華美。對我來說，有點輕浮。」  
　　儘管安索斯頓認為洛可可流於輕浮，對於來自兆洲、沒看過此種裝飾藝術的垂垂來說，此般建築的精緻性卻令他嘆為觀止。  
　　「走吧，去那邊坐，我們班同學都在那裡佔位子。」一面朝女朋友替他佔好的位子走，安索斯頓不忘叫垂垂跟上。垂垂這才猛然驚覺，原來他鼻前都是拜庭美食所飄散而出的香味。  
　　拜庭餐廳所準備的BUFFET相當多樣，一整張長桌從大廳這頭擺向那頭，有個圓桌擺滿麵包、種類各異的橄欖油和紅酒醋，光前菜就有十幾道，主餐又更不止，另外一頭的甜點區擺放著讓人眼花撩亂的甜點項目，其中有拜庭甜點最著名的Tiramisù、Zabaglione、Cannoli、Ricciarelli、Pandoro等，當然還有更多垂垂唸得出名字、唸不出名字的食物。  
　　垂垂和班上同學坐在一起，旁邊是柏藍、對面是米勒斯膜和以斯拉，安索斯頓與女朋友坐得稍遠，西鐸克則在柏藍好幾個電話連催之下姍姍來遲，勾著一年六班的學妹，坐到離垂垂最遠的位子。整個晚餐時間垂垂都沒看到德瑞里西華，後來才曉得他從自己房間叫了客房服務，艾斯密坐在以斯拉附近，格絲提則在房裡睡覺。  
　　雖然吃BUFFET比較自由，不像吃正式拜庭料理必須注意上菜順序，垂垂一開始還是跑去拿麵包，米勒斯膜教他把白麵包沾飯店提供的橄欖油、再配上紅酒醋，放到嘴裡時，橄欖油與紅酒醋的味道浸漬著味覺，沉沉香香的，非常開胃。  
　　在那之後，他拿了醃燻的火腿配哈密瓜、把起士塊和葡萄一同放入口中。然後又在米勒斯膜的建議下嘗試好幾種不同的前菜，每一樣都令他驚艷不已。  
　　喝過蘑菇濃湯，垂垂走到擺放Pizza和Pasta這些基礎菜色的地方。飯店提供這兩樣拜庭標誌性料理，超過二十種以上的選擇。光是Pasta的麵條，就有最普通的Spaghetti、細如髮絲的Capellini、螺旋狀的Rotini、扁寬的Linguine、更寬更薄的Fettuccine、或者用蔬菜製成的Spinach、餃狀的Ravioli……如此多選擇。垂垂把幾乎每種Pasta都舀一點起來嚐嚐，他最喜歡一道鮪魚青醬螺旋麵，鼠尾草、九層塔的香氣，伴隨著蒜味的微麻感覺，醬汁入口之時甜得讓人回味無窮。  
　　吃到主菜，垂垂已經很飽了。可是由於柏藍和米勒斯膜兩人的強烈建議，垂垂認為他的確應該試試飯店的犢牛肉菲力牛排。煎鱸魚也是不能錯過的菜餚，再舀了點淡菜之後，他實在無法繼續吃下羊小排。由於明天也會在同一間餐廳用晚餐，垂垂決定留待明天享用。  
　　餐廳裡的學生大多起身拿水果和起士，垂垂這時看到消失有好一陣子的以斯拉，抓著打呵欠的格絲提走入餐廳。  
　　以斯拉事先就替格絲提留下座位，把她丟到位子上後，以斯拉到吧台區拿吊鐘型的Pandoro、杯狀的Zabaglione、以及Tiramisù，通通放在格絲提面前。  
　　「吃點東西，等一下要去歌劇院。」  
　　格絲提沒有回話，用不斷的緩慢搖頭動作向以斯拉無聲撒嬌，一直在揉眼睛打呵欠。  
　　「Pandoro、Zabaglione、Tiramisù，妳都不想吃？」  
　　以斯拉問；格絲提這才狀似思考，稍微把眼睛睜開一條縫，看了看桌前三樣甜點。  
　　然後動口吃了起來。  
　　於是垂垂才曉得，格絲提對好吃的甜點沒有抵抗力。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　因為羅臘門歌劇院是享譽全國的國家級歌劇院，策劃此次班遊的同學，都認為既然來到羅臘門，一定要光顧這具有國際水準的藝術殿堂。  
　　羅臘門歌劇院位於這座山間城市的山腳，與山上大教堂的鐘塔遙遙相望。由於羅臘門實在不大，學生徒步下山，約莫走了二十五分鐘，便能見到歌劇院巍峨的巴洛克式屋頂。  
　　如安索斯頓所說，巴洛克風格的確極盡所能的奢華。浮刻、雕像、大量的窗、燈飾，塑造出壯觀華美的震撼感。歌劇院的大廳挑高五層樓，三樓的樓梯從兩側一彎而下，在中間會合之後連至一樓，成為一個順暢的Ｙ字型。寬敞的梯面閃閃發亮，珊瑚色的石材熠熠反射著來自天花板的光芒。  
　　沿著樓梯拾級而上，出示票券之後，七十名學生進入歌劇院音樂廳，按照各自的座位坐妥。  
　　他們晚上要看的這齣歌劇名為「Salamander」，是一則神話裡的故事，敘述愛與美貌之女神Melpomene即將與海神結婚，曾經追求過她、風流倜儻的冶鐵之神Sodom為了替她祝賀，決意打造一把所向無敵的長劍送給Melpomene。為此他必須蒐集十二位受膏立者的毛髮，以他們的頭髮作為鍛鍊時的素材。Sodom踏上旅程，並趕在Melpomene的婚禮之前，找齊十二名受膏立者、說服他們捐出自己的長髮，最後才把材料擲入冶鐵的大火中，鑄出命名為Salamander的鋒利兵器。  
　　這是一齣喜劇，也因此氣氛顯得歡愉可愛。Sodom在旅程中遇到各種怪事，而十二名受膏立者迥異的性格也讓拜訪他們的Sodom頭痛萬分，最讓人發笑的點則在於如何讓十二名男女自願奉獻頭髮給Sodom帶回去。  
　　於是Sodom的手段很多，偷、哄、拐、騙樣樣都來，也有動之以情，或者用神所能賦予的代價交換。最終，是十二名戴著光頭假髮的受膏立者齊聲合唱，祝福女神Melpomene的婚禮，祝福她有一段美好的愛情。  
　　歌劇開始之前米勒斯膜就提到此劇由古塞萬唯爾文寫成，或許垂垂聽不太懂。只是米勒斯膜也補充，歌劇最了不起的地方就在於它不分國界、感染人心的力量，米勒斯膜沒說錯，即使聽不明白台詞，依舊讓垂垂深深地為其中劇情著迷。  
　　下戲以後回到飯店，柏藍一路補充給垂垂知道：「Salamander」劇情的靈感源自於一齣流傳在塞萬唯爾的古老長詩，名為「Entombment」。光聽名字，垂垂就覺得和喜劇「Salamander」完全扯不上關係。柏藍再說，原本的故事相當殘忍，冶鐵之神為了冶出稀世兵器，所需要的素材不只是十二名受膏立者的頭髮，祂需要的，是十二名受膏立者的年輕性命。  
　　這也是為何長詩會題為「Entombment」，為了冶出偉大兵器，Sodom用相當殘忍的手法把十二名受膏立者獵入墳墓，並成功打造出世界上最強韌的長劍。又由於愛與美貌的女神Melpomene的大意，那把長劍後來不慎流回人間，駐留於劍中的十二抹靈魂都在蠢蠢欲動，掀起了一場腥風血雨，最終把人界毀滅殆盡。  
　　  
　　回到飯店稍作梳洗以後就呼呼大睡的垂垂，當天晚上有了一場特別的夢境。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　睡了飽飽的一覺，垂垂從床上起來，稍作梳洗便下樓到昨日用晚餐的「Dornröschen」大廳，因為那裡正是城堡供應早餐BUFFET之處。  
　　剛走入「Dornröschen」，垂垂意外碰到他以為還在睡覺的格絲提。格絲提旁邊沒有別人，沒看見以斯拉、艾斯密或德瑞里西華，她正獨自一人觀看著天花板和牆上關於睡美人的壁畫。  
　　「早安。」垂垂主動上前打招呼。  
　　「早安。」格絲提輕輕應了一聲，盯著天花板上睡美人與王子的畫像瞧了半天：「這間房間的感覺真好。」  
　　「妳喜歡睡美人的故事？」垂垂猜。  
　　「對啊，你不覺得很棒？原來愛可以喚醒黑暗。」  
　　沒想到格絲提說出如此浪漫的話語，垂垂有點錯愕。  
　　「怎麼，為什麼是這種反應。」  
　　「我沒料到妳想這麼深。」  
　　格絲提眨眨眼：「所有童話故事我最喜歡這個，沉睡的公主等了整整一百年，王子越過重重荊棘找到孤單的公主，將她從無垠的夜晚帶回光明的世界。」  
　　說著這段話的時候，格絲提眼裡好像有著什麼，一些垂垂無法用言語形容的感觸。  
　　  
　　簡單用過飯店提供的早餐，食用各種麵包、蛋類和火腿製品，喝過柳橙汁、番茄汁、新鮮牛奶，這次班遊活動緊接著安排大家前往Amaranth Garden，一座位於羅臘門大教堂附近的觀光花園。  
　　艾爾帝凡高中圖書館前面的那片花園也叫Amaranth Garden，米勒斯膜說，Amaranth是傳說中不會凋零、不褪色的花朵，所以很多花園喜歡取這個名字。  
　　由於羅臘門是座山間城市，花園隨著山坡開發，又由於霧氣環繞，很適合栽種溫帶植物，此時節的Amaranth Garden開滿一畦一畦的靛藍色風信子，夾雜著白與粉紅，在花園進去的路口佈下一片粉彩。再往前走，就是Amaranth Garden最著名的鬱金香花田，艷麗的橘色、清澈的白色、嬌嫩的紅紫色、青澀的淺黃色，形成綿延的色線自道路兩旁蔓延，最遠與青藍泛著淺紫的飛燕草相互銜接。在那之後還有柔美的杜鵑、嬌小淺白的瑪格麗特、藍色和白色的風鈴草、紫黃相間、或者白黃相間的雛菊。  
　　花園瀰漫在清晨的薄霧當中，視線有點朦朦朧朧，像下過雨，空氣卻比下雨之後還要清新好聞。越過園中提供旅客休憩的噴泉涼亭，原先還一起行動的兩班人馬已散得差不多。垂垂看到西鐸克抱著相機跑來跑去，一會兒替那位同學照相、一會兒搭訕不認識的大姐姐遊客，後來又跑去找安索斯頓，拉著對方在噴泉前來了好幾張自拍。  
　　沒帶相機的格絲提搶了西鐸克的相機來玩，西鐸克不肯，兩人當場在花園上演追逐戰。以斯拉沒有理會眼前的混亂場面，和米勒斯膜走離人群到別的地方。柏藍也毫無制止吵鬧的西鐸克和格絲提的意思，打了懶洋洋的呵欠，走到旁邊的石椅坐下。  
　　「午餐吃什麼？」他問旁邊也顯得意興闌珊的德瑞里西華：「以斯拉說今天的午餐自行解決。」  
　　「去星街吧。」德瑞里西華挑起眉毛，靠著噴泉池說話，他斜斜站立的姿勢相當好看，舉手投足，甚至不經意擺出的動作，都讓垂垂覺得優雅又貴氣。  
　　「星街？我對那一帶不熟。」  
　　「那裡有幾家露天餐館，還不錯。」德瑞里西華回答柏藍。同時和西鐸克爭搶相機的格絲提抱著她的搶劫物品跳到這附近，聽見兩人對話。  
　　「星街嗎？那邊有家很棒的咖啡廳！德瑞德瑞，我們去那邊喝卡布奇諾！」  
　　「吃完午飯就要去美術館，我們沒時間坐這麼久。」德瑞搖頭拒絕。  
　　「怎麼這樣──我想喝咖啡！」  
　　「還我相機，妳這粗魯的小笨豬一定會弄壞！」西鐸克追上了。  
　　「不不不──不要！來搶啊！」格絲提高跳而起，避開西鐸克，又做了個假動作唬過他，跳到艾斯密旁邊。  
　　「你們兩個做什麼。」艾斯密看起來很無奈。  
　　「西鐸克不借我相機！」惡人先告狀，格絲提本想溜到艾斯密身後，卻驚覺西鐸克已出手堵人。情急之下格絲提把相機朝垂垂拋，還一面高喊：「垂垂接住！」  
　　接下一只並沒有被瞄準拋向自己的相機並非難事，垂垂輕而易舉就接住了。問題是，接踵而來的西鐸克動作很大的想搶回相機。  
　　「跑啊，垂垂！」格絲提鼓舞。  
　　垂垂站在原地沒有動作，顯然不太想隨格絲提起舞，因為經驗告訴他，扯入格絲提和西鐸克兩人的「遊戲」，下場通常不是很好。  
　　「東西給我。」剛才不見人影的安索斯頓突然現身，逕自從垂垂手上拿過相機。因為他的出現，原本「熱衷」於追逐遊戲的西鐸克和格絲提竟安靜下來。  
　　「安索斯頓，跟你拍完照你就不見蹤影，剛才去哪？」西鐸克笑嘻嘻的搭著安索斯頓的肩膀，對方回以一抹莞爾的笑意。  
　　「到後面紀念品商店，瑪琳說想吃冰淇淋。」瑪琳是安索斯頓的女朋友。垂垂回望，隱藏在花叢、噴泉，隔著一條小街後方的商店門口站著那位同班同學，手上拿著冰淇淋，另一手還有束紀念品店販賣的鬱金香花束，送禮人是誰相當明顯。她笑得很甜，正與班上平時較熟的女同學聊天，那些女孩子都對她手上的禮物投以羨慕眼光。  
　　「原來陪女朋友去了。」格絲提恍然大悟，又問西鐸克：「昨天被你勾搭上的克莉斯汀呢？」克莉斯汀是格絲提班上的同學，班遊第一天就和西鐸克混在一塊，西鐸克校內交的那名學妹女友彷彿一下子被他丟到天邊。  
　　「什麼？她又不是我女朋友，昨天和她去飯店後面玩一玩就散了啊。」西鐸克說得稀鬆平常：「每天跟同一個人混會膩，這點道理難道妳不懂？小睡豬？」  
　　「好可憐的莉斯，她暗戀你好久。」格絲提看似惋惜，但這樣的表情並沒有維持太長時間，又伸手抓過西鐸克的臂膀：「安索學長，幫我和酒肉朋友拍張照片！」  
　　安索斯頓依言用了西鐸克的相機，替格絲提和西鐸克合照。  
　　「還有還有，我要和艾斯密、垂垂、德瑞、柏藍合照！還有米勒斯膜和以斯拉，他們人呢？」格絲提左右望望，到處都看不見那兩個避開人群的傢伙。格絲提和垂垂合照之後，就催促垂垂替她找人。  
　　  
　　垂垂先在噴泉附近走走，理所當然沒看到人影。他又走得稍遠一些，模糊地看到灌木叢後方那兩人的側臉。  
　　以斯拉笑著，枕著米勒斯膜的肩膀和他聊天，米勒斯膜則輕抱著以斯拉的腰，兩人散步在有點像迷宮的樹叢當中。因為那兩人的氣氛很好，垂垂不敢貿然打擾，站在原地猶疑要如何引起兩人的注意。  
　　後來是以斯拉先看到垂垂，轉頭與他打招呼。  
　　「怎麼了，垂垂學長？」  
　　「那個，格絲提要你們過去拍照。」  
　　「好，我們馬上過來。」以斯拉應了聲，和米勒斯膜走向垂垂。他們的態度很自然，垂垂覺得很舒服。  
　　垂垂等人回到剛才噴泉那邊以後，格絲提正好找了一位和她同班的學弟掌鏡，連忙把晚到的三人都拉過去，好幾個人拍了張合照。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　到星街上的餐廳用過午餐，班上同學在下午一點左右集合，前往位於羅臘門的市立美術館。  
　　這家美術館設於名為Langeais的城堡之內，上一任羅臘門市長是城堡主人，就任之後便把隆爵城堡改設成美術館，除了開放堡內藏畫，還從各地搜購許多美術作品。  
　　隆爵城堡位於昨日晚上參觀的羅臘門歌劇院附近，也在山腳下，位於郊區森林旁的一塊沼澤地，是三百年前塞萬唯爾國王，克里托一世興建的狩獵古堡，後來送給他的第二任皇后嘉麗亞‧鄧斯帝納。皇后過世以前，將古堡贈送給她最喜愛的媳婦──與第三王子離婚的天鵝夫人，希爾德嘉德‧腓德烈卡。天鵝夫人又把城堡轉給娘家，從此由腓德烈卡家族管理，直至前任市長，隆爵城堡成為羅臘門市民的共同寶藏。  
　　原以為這趟拜訪隆爵美術館只是單純的藝術與文化之旅，誰知道籌辦班遊的同學在解散前一刻宣布一件有趣的消息。  
　　「我們準備了尋寶活動，優勝者將獲得飯店安排的盧索海鮮料理，這是菜單。」以斯拉傳下一份菜單讓同學相互傳看，垂垂看不太懂那些塞萬唯爾料理的專有名詞，當菜單傳到格絲提手上，有兩道菜餚卻大大吸引她的注意力。  
　　「盧索濃湯和海鮮拼盤！」她驚呼著，扯著旁邊西鐸克手臂：「有螃蟹、螃蟹螃蟹！」  
　　「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我也愛吃螃蟹！」西鐸克和格絲提一樣興奮。  
　　以斯拉繼續解說：「根據我們發下的提示，第一個找到關鍵物品的組別就能享用盧索料理，地點在飯店外的花園。首要提示找我拿，建議要玩這個遊戲的同學，把美術館的全館簡介帶在身上。」  
　　聽到這裡，西鐸克和格絲提明顯蠢蠢欲動。  
　　以斯拉嫣然一笑：「根據提示尋找下個提示，最後就會找到指定的寶藏，就是這個。」她手上亮出一紙卷軸，邊緣微皺，有些年代的感覺：「根據提示才能找到卷軸。第一個得到卷軸的組別，就能享用飯店安排的盧索海鮮料理。」  
　　「一組有幾個人的限制？」  
　　「四個。這個活動不強制參加，有興趣的同學再組隊拿提示就行。」  
　　話說完以後，現場的學生先散去大半，各自結伴逛美術館，對於此次尋寶活動有興趣的人，約佔所有人數一半左右。  
　　垂垂本來沒興趣，可是準備離開前往第一廳參觀之時，卻被格絲提緊緊抓住。  
　　「垂垂垂垂，加入我們這隊吧！」往旁邊看，比垂垂還要早被抓住的是艾斯密，這讓垂垂感到意外，因為從剛剛的感覺，好像格絲提應該優先找「志同道合」的西鐸克組隊才對。  
　　西鐸克卻在另外一邊招兵買馬。  
　　「我們吵翻了！」格絲提如是解釋：「我跟他商量贏了以後，把海鮮拼盤上所有螃蟹讓給我吃，他居然不肯！所以我決定跟他拼！」  
　　……好吧，垂垂甘願被格絲提拉去。  
　　「最後一名隊員──就找米勒斯膜學長吧！」格絲提跑跳衝去拉著米勒斯膜的手臂，把米勒斯膜強拉過來。  
　　米勒斯膜看看艾斯密和垂垂，轉身告訴格絲提：「妳要拉我無所謂，不過我沒參與謎題設計，別想從我這裡走捷徑。」  
　　「設計人包括以斯拉，那傢伙才不會偷偷幫我哩，所以只好找你，必要時候請你向以斯拉求救啊──」格絲提把她的如意算盤說出。  
　　「不可能。」米勒斯膜淺淺一笑：「以斯拉不會說。」  
　　「反正你是我們這組的最後一枚棋子。」霸道下了結論，格絲提又衝去找以斯拉拿首道提示和全館地圖，另一邊的西鐸克找安索斯頓和他的女朋友組隊，卻還沒找到最後一名隊員。  
　　柏藍明顯沒興趣理會西鐸克、德瑞里西華不見人影、以斯拉是籌辦者，自是不能參加，西鐸克開始朝其他女同學出手。  
　　「我們快走吧，搶在西鐸克那大笨蛋前面！」  
　　格絲提一聲令下，其他三人只能隨她快步跑了起來。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　「格絲提，等一下，妳還沒看第一道提示，要去哪裡？」艾斯密喚住格絲提，格絲提這才停下腳步。  
　　「很明顯，你們看。」格絲提打開以斯拉交給她的提示──那是一張用漂亮色紙折成的袋子，裡面裝了些東西。  
　　「花？」  
　　「懂了吧，相當明顯的提示。」話剛說完，為了怕被西鐸克趕上，格絲提又催促其他三人跟上腳步。  
　　「那是鬍鬚瞿麥的花，代表瞿麥公爵，麥亞萊米。」米勒斯膜在趕路的途中替垂垂解答：「襲拉斯特王朝，艾倫特公王長子、瑟斯將軍的兄長。」他說：「曾經統治過塞萬唯爾的襲拉斯特王朝有個別於其他朝代的傳統，他們會用植物的名字替新生王室成員祝福。麥亞萊米公爵的代表植物是瞿麥，象徵的意義是榮耀。」  
　　「所以我們現在去哪？」  
　　「襲拉斯特王朝的王室成員留下很多肖像畫，這裡有一整個廳都屬於麥亞萊米公爵。」米勒斯膜盡量簡單解釋：「隆爵美術館藏有全國最豐富的襲拉斯特王朝時期藝術品。」  
　　此時，最前頭的格絲提停步，垂垂看見前方是個相當寬敞的展示廳，色調很漂亮，牆上畫滿繁複的薔薇花紋。四人踏步而入，精心擺設的牆面掛著的，是一幅幅細膩的肖像畫，屬於同一個男人。  
　　「就是這裡？」  
　　「對。」  
　　格絲提拖著艾斯密在房間裡尋找下一個提示，垂垂便趁機參觀牆上畫作。  
　　都是油畫，畫中主角穿金戴銀，非常奢華，年輕氣盛的臉龐寫滿笑容，不是屬於讓人覺得傲慢的氣質，而有種沉歛溫柔的帝王風範。  
　　他有著一頭柔順、漂亮，應該是藍色，卻深得像黑色的長髮，讓人聯想到西鐸克的髮色。湛藍色的雙眼時常帶著善意，是個很能讓人信賴，很得尊敬的貴族。  
　　「為什麼都只有年輕時候的肖像？」垂垂詢問旁邊的米勒斯膜：「照理說肖像畫應該從年輕到老都有，不是嗎？」  
　　「瞿麥公爵二十八歲病逝，所以沒有他老態龍鍾的樣子。」米勒斯膜邊說邊走到一幅幾乎由藍色調構成的肖像畫前，那是少年時期的瞿麥公爵，坐在金色綢緞布料鋪成的座椅上，背景是紫色垂幕，四周被各種珍貴物品包圍。畫面較不明顯的部份可以看出人群，從神情和衣服判斷應為達官貴人。但這幅畫的重心放在斜左方的公爵本人，以及環繞身邊的寶石、藝術品。  
　　畫作下方，一張材質良好的實心木桌上，放置著一大把散開的綠色小草，還有許多白色花朵散落其中。  
　　展示古畫的廳堂出現這麼一桌綠草，要不注意都難。格絲提匆匆瞥過，抓著艾斯密又往外跑。  
　　「快走快走，亞爾‧襲拉斯特的廳堂在哪！」  
　　格絲提急急的問，艾斯密只好接過格絲提手上的全館地圖，稍微查一下以後報出答案：「樓上，冬青公主的房間隔壁。」  
　　「跟上他們。」米勒斯膜示意垂垂跟上腳步，一面還得注意格絲提、艾斯密別走太快。  
　　「那個亞爾‧襲拉斯特又是誰？」  
　　「艾倫特公王九個子女中年紀最小的王子。」米勒斯膜邊走邊撥空解釋：「剛才的麥亞萊米公爵是長子，這位亞爾王子則最小；他的代表植物是百里香。」  
　　「就是剛才桌上那堆草？」  
　　「對，涵義是勇敢。你知道瑟斯將軍嗎？」  
　　「這我還曉得，很有名的歷史故事。」  
　　他們穿過走廊，踏上城堡迴旋而上的樓梯，直上三樓，走前面帶路的格絲提、艾斯密，根據全館地圖朝某個廳堂尋路。  
　　「亞爾‧襲拉斯特，是瑟斯‧襲拉斯特同母弟弟。1340年，三年戰爭結束，塞萬唯爾公國被賽亞克里爾國消滅，亞爾王子就被殺了，那年他十八歲。以他為主角留下的藝術品不多，不過這位年紀輕輕的小王子，本身留下非常大量、豐富的詩作。」  
　　米勒斯膜和垂垂跟在另外兩人之後走入房間，這個廳的規模比剛才那廳來得要小，牆上畫作零零散散，但有很多展示幾百年前珍貴手稿的展示櫃。  
　　「他和二王子忒爾西林的感情很好，文學底子是這位二哥打出來的。忒爾西林喜好文學與音樂，也是很有名的貴族詩人。不過由於出生的時候其貌不揚，艾倫特公王並不喜愛他，沒有賜予任何封號。」  
　　米勒斯膜還在簡述歷史，另一邊的格絲提已經發現這房間所被放置的提示。  
　　「14199652-798526」，寫著一串數字的牌子被放在唯一的全身肖像下，不是很明顯，但已足夠引起格絲提的注意。  
　　「多少，快點算啦！」格絲提催促身邊的艾斯密，只見艾斯密瞄一眼那串數字，報出答案：「13401126。」  
　　垂垂並不明白這串數字的任何涵義，格絲提則立刻有了反應。  
　　「峽谷。」  
　　艾斯密和米勒斯膜也沒聽懂：「什麼峽谷？」  
　　「馬勒維峽谷，1340年的11月26日，三年戰爭塞萬唯爾投降的那一天。」  
　　聽她的解釋，米勒斯膜和艾斯密趕緊跟上她往廳外跑，垂垂也只好提步往外走。  
　　「這棟美術館有條室內走廊，就建在城堡左翼與主樓中間。走廊四周和天花板都是玻璃建造，外面的庭院則種滿玫瑰，叫做『馬勒維走廊』。」  
　　說到這裡垂垂也懂了，也就是說那串數字是在暗示馬勒維走廊：「因為塞萬唯爾三年戰爭投降的地點，就在馬勒維峽谷？」  
　　「沒錯。」  
　　關於這場尋寶遊戲，垂垂開始進入狀況：「該不會下個提示是玫瑰戰爭吧。」  
　　已沿著迴旋樓梯跑下樓的格絲提倏然停步，她後頭的艾斯密差點煞車不及：「說的對，玫瑰戰爭。」她搶過艾斯密手上的地圖，匆匆瞥過整張紙。  
　　「啊啊──」垂垂立時就被轉了個方向的格絲提抓住，扯往原本快衝的反邊。  
　　「走廊底端的105廳，都是玫瑰戰爭時期的畫作！」  
　　四人份的腳步聲就這樣從走廊這端奔向那端，經過一個轉角的時候，垂垂看到對面西鐸克、安索斯頓與另外兩名女同學，正在一條玻璃走廊逗留。走廊兩邊的窗外種滿玫瑰，想必就是米勒斯膜解釋的馬勒維走廊。  
　　「哈！多虧垂垂，我們比西鐸克那白癡快一步！」格絲提得意地嘲笑西鐸克他們，拉著另外三人拐入一間展示廳。  
　　那是一間規模很大的展覽廳，顯然不是放置典藏展的地方。一進去，門口是幅和挑高天花板同高的畫作，因為是突然衝進去的，那幅畫作又太大，垂垂一時反應不及，只看出是幅七彩細線構成的白底畫面。  
　　「玫瑰戰爭？」  
　　仔細一瞧，原來那是一幅巨大的肖像畫，男人臉孔霸佔了整張畫紙的大部分空間。只不過，那是一張被簡化成由幾何圖形和線條組成的臉孔，不是以往傳統的細膩油畫肖像。  
　　那廳堂裡頭展示的畫作，都與十四世紀嚴洲的作畫風格迥異，怎麼看都是二十世紀以後才有的Modern Art。  
　　「我懷疑這廳堂的作品和玫瑰戰爭有什麼關係。」格絲提蹙起雙眉，感到困惑：「全館地圖上寫105廳放置玫瑰戰爭時期的畫作，難道我看錯了？」  
　　艾斯密走到展示廳說明文字前，稍微讀過放置在廳門旁邊的解說：「沒走錯，以前這邊的確放置和玫瑰戰爭有關的藝術品。」  
　　「那為什麼──」  
　　「凱薩伯爵？」米勒斯膜想通了：「紀念凱薩伯爵的特別展？」  
　　「嗯。」艾斯密指著門口第一幅肖像畫：「凱薩伯爵的人類行為研究。」  
　　「凱薩伯爵是玫瑰戰爭裡的一位英雄，同時也是詩人、科學家。」米勒斯膜向垂垂解釋：「遠在十四世紀，凱薩伯爵就研究人類行為。他最有名的實驗是研究人類密切盯著一張臉看的時候，視線游移的方向和頻率。」他指著門口最大的肖像畫：「你看這幅肖像，上面有很多線條對吧？建構在人臉上的彩色細線，就是他研究出來，我們盯著一張臉看的同時，視線來回移動的方向。他的研究結論是，當我們緊盯著一個人看，我們的視線不會停留在任何定點，而是在他的臉部五官游移。其中又以眼睛和嘴部的停留點居多。」  
　　「這幅肖像就是整個廳堂的提示。」格絲提指著一個剛才被垂垂忽略的東西，那是貼在肖像畫的說明卡上，一張明顯被追加的紙條。  
　　「以斯拉的字跡。」米勒斯膜道。紙條上寫了一行字，「到頭來不過如此」。  
　　「這是什麼？」  
　　「這句話是凱薩伯爵的遺言，死前說的最後一句話。」米勒斯膜思考著：「凱薩伯爵後來死於利斯蘭伯國的鐵血政變。」他看著垂垂：「你熟悉這段歷史嗎？」  
　　垂垂搖頭：「我只知道大概。玫瑰戰爭是凱西爾伯國和利斯蘭伯國之間的戰爭，因為凱西爾伯國重大罪犯潛逃利斯蘭伯國。戰爭從1360年延續到1361年，利斯蘭伯國還退出東進戰爭。最後，玫瑰戰爭以利斯蘭伯國的威尼普靈子爵發動政變收場，凱西爾伯國沒有得到任何好處。」  
　　「嗯，利斯蘭伯國的鐵血政變迫使凱薩伯爵從玫瑰戰爭的前線退回國內，結果死於威尼普靈子爵軍隊的埋伏。那場鐵血政變有塞萬唯爾大公國的介入，也就是後來建立塞萬唯爾帝國、被稱為永帝皇的克羅丹‧襲拉斯特的介入……」  
　　「這和下個提示有什麼關係？」  
　　「有人說塞萬唯爾大公國會介入鐵血政變，是要報復利斯蘭伯國退出東進戰爭。」  
　　「而凱薩伯爵死前的最後一句話，『到頭來不過如此』，」米勒斯膜道：「一般歷史學家認為凱薩伯爵真正想說的是，即使威尼普靈子爵因為鐵血政變推翻了舊有王室，如願獲得政權，到頭來也會被永帝皇克羅丹的野心併吞，因為這場由克羅丹颳起的戰爭炫風，誰也無法倖免。」  
　　他們談論的是嚴洲歷史上的第一戰國時期，由塞萬唯爾、賽亞克里爾兩大強國之間的長期紛爭開啟，中間塞萬唯爾一度亡國，後來由克羅丹領導而再度崛起，全盛期竟併吞嚴洲大部分國家領土、建立「塞萬唯爾帝國」。最後第一戰國時期以克羅丹去世、塞萬唯爾帝國分裂作結。  
　　「還有個人死前遺言也是『到頭來不過如此』，絲德琳‧襲拉斯特。」艾斯密道：「以斯拉應該是指她吧。」  
　　這人名垂垂曉得，她是建立了塞萬唯爾帝國的永帝皇克羅丹之女，塞萬唯爾帝國滅亡以後，她在新任國王面前自殺，死前丟下的最後一句話充滿詛咒與憤慨。  
　　「下個提示就是絲德琳。」  
　　又是匆忙把全館地圖看了看，催促三位男士，行動力旺盛的格絲提衝出展示廳。  
　　「她這回要去哪？」垂垂主動詢問米勒斯膜。  
　　「有個廳都是與絲德琳公主有關的藝術品。她是個很有名的公主，關於她的故事，需要簡述嗎？」  
　　垂垂表示不用。絲德琳公主的故事太有名了，而且，有件或許嚴洲人都不曉得的事情，其實絲德琳公主在歷史上，和垂垂的故鄉，封郚頗有淵源。  
　　「到了。」  
　　一句提醒，格絲提頓足，停在151廳前面。那個展覽廳與紀念凱薩伯爵的展覽廳差不多大，很具規模，裡面除了掛滿絲德琳公主的肖像，許許多多以絲德琳為主角所創作的藝術油畫，亦遍佈廳內各處。  
　　因為是相當有名的亡國公主，加上死法很具戲劇性，絲德琳公主一直是歷代藝術家、詩人、文學家喜好發揮的題材。垂垂看到一幅命名為「絲德琳之死」的油畫，畫面有兩層樓這麼高，浪漫主義盛行時期所留下的作品。細膩筆觸鋪陳了一名擁有華麗的酒紅色長卷髮，高貴不凡的年輕女人在國王玉階前以匕首自刎，她的鮮血一路從身前流到階下國王的衣袍邊，她面容的鎮定與仇恨，正好與國王臉上驚慌失措形成強烈對比。  
　　一如絲德琳自父親那裡，根據襲拉斯特家族傳統得到的封號「月桂」，所承繼的「名譽」這樣的涵義，為了維護她姓氏的尊嚴，絲德琳不惜以任何代價與剽竊她幸福的新王朝對抗。  
　　以絲德琳死亡作為主題的畫作很多，垂垂眼前不過是其中之一。再往展覽廳內部走去，不同時期、不同派別、不同畫家的許多作品，所詮釋的各種「絲德琳之死」，一一羅列，令人目不暇給。  
　　「這是什麼。」  
　　聽到格絲提煩惱的聲音，垂垂把注意力帶過去。展覽廳中央是一個巨型展示用書櫃，裡頭放著一本幾百年前的手抄大本書籍，內容由古文寫成，垂垂看不懂，看過展示櫃旁邊的說明牌子，垂垂才知道這是一本絲德琳生前所有的聖經。  
　　書櫃旁邊，貼著另一張紙條「童話顏色」。  
　　「這樣子的提示，是要告訴我們卷軸在哪啊？我連個鬼影都沒看見！」  
　　「既然是以斯拉設計的遊戲，最終答案不可能直接了當出現在眼前，還要拐個彎。」米勒斯膜深思，左右瞧瞧。  
　　格絲提隱約聽到廳外另一端的走廊，有西鐸克和安索斯頓交談的聲音。  
　　「西鐸克學長追上我們了！」格絲提看起來很緊張：「快點想，最終寶物到底在哪？」  
　　原本翻看地圖的米勒斯膜瞥了眼絲德琳生前使用過的那本手抄聖經：「過來這裡。」  
　　他拉住格絲提，招手要另外兩人跟上。米勒斯膜帶領三人從廳堂的另一個門口出去，小聲遠離原本的展覽廳，拐到走廊轉角處。  
　　「怎麼啦？」格絲提很興奮。  
　　「我想到了，我知道卷軸放在哪裡。」米勒斯膜眼神示意西鐸克和安索斯頓的方向，他們那組人馬正剛剛踏入展覽廳。「絲德琳公主的聖經上有一段她留下的筆跡，讀過稗官野史的都會提到這段。」他說。  
　　「嗯，『她和兄弟姐妹回到原本的城堡，從此過著幸福快樂的日子』，是絲德琳從流傳的童話故事中抄錄下來的結局。」格絲提應答。  
　　「就是這個，『童話顏色』放在那本聖經旁邊不是偶然，以斯拉在暗示這個。」  
　　「這句話有什麼意思？」  
　　「歷史學家認為絲德琳很渴望能回到幼時幸福快樂的生活，她一直渴望『和兄弟姐妹回到原本的城堡，從此過著幸福快樂的日子』。」  
　　「可是她又沒有兄弟姐妹，只有一個雙胞胎弟弟。」格絲提還是不懂。  
　　「她只有一個弟弟，絲德琳的爺爺，瞿麥公爵卻有許多兄弟姐妹。」米勒斯膜道：「剛才的提示一直都和襲拉斯特王朝脫離不了關係。先是大王子瞿麥公爵、接著排行第九的王子亞爾、然後是馬勒維峽谷──也就是指排行第八的瑟斯公主、後一個則是玫瑰戰爭，這場戰爭讓排行第三的瑪莉金森公主失去利斯蘭王后的身份。把公主王子們排行的數字全部加起來，二十一，再加上『童話顏色』，暗示我們回頭審視第一道提示，」米勒斯膜指著格絲提手上一直拿著的那樣東西：「淺金色色紙，懂了嗎？」  
　　「二十一、淺金色？」格絲提接過米勒斯膜給她的全館地圖，恍然大悟。  
　　「這裡所有的展廳都有編號，譬如105號是玫瑰戰爭的展覽廳、151則是絲德琳公主的展廳。百位數字以一開頭是一樓廳堂，隆爵美術館戶外的展覽場地則以二位數編號。編號21的是馬勒維走廊外頭一座鐘塔，就在這邊。」米勒斯膜指著全館地圖上一個被標示出來的地帶：「襲拉斯特王朝的艾倫特公王是有名的金色愛好者，而全館地圖所標示，編號21的戶外展覽場地，這座鐘塔，名為『Moment of Silence』，正是艾倫特公王生前最喜愛、純金打造的一座機械鐘塔。」  
　　「快走！」才剛解釋完，格絲提拉著三人快跑！  
　　垂垂隱約聽到展覽廳內安索斯頓分析線索的聲音，西鐸克也在幾乎同時衝出展覽廳。儘管臉上帶著看到格絲提等四人的訝異，身為格絲提的競爭者，西鐸克立時卯足全力朝著與格絲提狂奔的相同方向競跑而去。  
　　「……跑慢點，別被那兩人扯進去。」米勒斯膜好心提醒，而對於兩人的競爭可能發生的危險狀況，垂垂可說是小有心得。  
　　「小笨豬，螃蟹大餐是我一個人的！」  
　　身為男性自然腿力較好，西鐸克逐漸超前格絲提，還不忘欠揍地回頭炫耀。這一挑釁立刻激怒格絲提，她雙目一凝，伸手從口袋不曉得掏出什麼東西，對著西鐸克的方向猛然一丟！  
　　「啊啊謀殺！」西鐸克又叫又跳，閃過那樣東西以後狠跌一跤，等他稍微爬起來，格絲提已飛快地超越他，來到美術館大門奪門而出，朝戶外展廳衝去。  
　　垂垂跑到西鐸克旁邊，才發現害西鐸克絆倒的是一支原子筆。  
　　「她居然狠心謀殺前男友，一定是情殺！」  
　　一邊胡扯著不知所謂的東西，西鐸克追在格絲提後頭企圖挽回劣勢。  
　　其他幾人則始終與兩人保持一段距離，讓出空間以免遭兩人潑及。  
　　奔出美術館，潮濕的空氣撲面而來，濕濕冷冷的，陽光也逐漸偏斜，這讓垂垂意識到原來天色開始變晚。越過溼漉的翠綠草皮，跑過隆爵美術館紀念碑，西鐸克追上格絲提，與對方並肩，差一點又要超越格絲提。  
　　「酒肉朋友你真不知好歹！」  
　　「妳居然膽敢謀殺前男朋友！」  
　　兩人邊跑邊互罵，格絲提伸手從口袋又抓出某樣東西，毫不留情扔向西鐸克小腿肚！  
　　那東西飛得很快，犀利危險，就像飛鏢好似能奪去西鐸克的雙腳。西鐸克蹬地跳起，閃過危險物品的攻擊，卻因為閃躲動作而讓格絲提超前許多。  
　　「我的天哪，妳又來了！」  
　　「不攻擊對手有損我的人格！」  
　　「就算犯規妳也不可能跑贏我！」  
　　「要賭賭看？」格絲提挑起一邊眉毛。  
　　「賭就賭，如果我跑輸，垂垂頭上掛著『我是Gay』的牌子去大街上裸奔！」  
　　「好啊，如果輸給你，垂垂就把絲襪套在頭上在飯店大廳大喊失火了！」  
　　原本很和平跟在後面跑的垂垂猛地大驚。  
　　「等等，關我什麼事？你們兩個怎麼可以……」  
　　「閉嘴！」競爭的兩人突然一致回頭，喝住垂垂：「我們吵架，你少插嘴！」  
　　「可可可可可可是你們──」打賭就用自己打賭，幹嘛不約而同拿我當賭注！  
　　那兩個傢伙無視垂垂的微弱抗議，持續彼此的競爭。西鐸克追過格絲提，後者抬腿蹬向草地突起的石頭，全身藉著反作用力高跳而起，甩出完美的空翻，越過西鐸克直直落在一棵緋寒櫻枝幹。  
　　一片春天的翠綠之中，開滿緋紅花瓣的櫻樹顯得遺世獨立。只見格絲提踏上枝頭，晃起一陣騷動，淡紅色的吊鐘型花朵落下許多，像在飄雪。  
　　垂垂的注意力霎時被吸引過去，格絲提動作卻未停頓，粗魯蹬過枝幹，一點也不憐香惜玉。眾目睽睽，俐落身影瞬間超前西鐸克，落向草地並翻滾一圈，迅速回身朝前快跑。  
　　通體由黃金打造、名為「Moment of Silence」的鐘塔古蹟，在垂垂越過矮牆和幾株紅楓樹之後顯現在眼前。  
　　那是一座散發著熠熠金光、被保護在透明玻璃、無法直接碰觸到的一座古老鐘塔，廣大的鐘面閃閃發亮，由寶石鑲嵌的時間數字和百年以前同樣耀眼。逗留於此的參觀者不算太多，紛紛被格絲提、西鐸克前後追趕的身影嚇到。如風般爭執的兩人誰也不讓誰、草地颳過犀利的腳步痕跡。一名佇立於「Moment of Silence」前方的男人微微回頭，那張帶著渾然天成傲氣的臉龐好像在嘲笑爭逐的兩人。  
　　「你們現在才找到這？」  
　　那人影是柏藍，先把視線放在逼近的格絲提、再轉向西鐸克。  
　　「該死，學長早就想到捲軸在這了嗎！」格絲提驚愕急問，西鐸克也很挫敗，有種被直接賞了一巴掌的感覺。  
　　「你們自己智商太低，怪誰。」用著走馬看花般的閒淡語氣，輕聲嘲笑龍爭虎鬥的那兩個人。柏藍退開一步，避過爭執兩人的競逐路線。儘管訝異柏藍的出現，格絲提與西鐸克沒有把思考他現身的目的放在第一處理順位的意思。那兩人有志一同越過擋路的柏藍，其中一人跳上鐘塔、另一人矯捷鑽入塔下入口。  
　　躍上鐘塔的是格絲提，她的動作嚇了垂垂好大一跳。格絲提選擇玻璃與鋼筋鑲嵌的幾個凸點依附，快手快腳翻上塔頂。另一個傢伙則從塔內向上攀爬，沿著旋轉樓梯半跳半跑，上升速度亦讓垂垂相當吃驚。  
　　抬高眼界，垂垂看見塔頂、鐘面下，以斯拉曾經展示過的卷軸就卡在兩個城垛中間。  
　　那一瞬間，自高處伸下的手，以及另一隻從後方急撈的手，兩隻手掌幾乎同時抓住卷軸一端。格絲提猛地撲向西鐸克，站在塔外的眾人只見兩人翻入塔頂瞭望台，身體疊合在一起，被格絲提壓住的西鐸克狀似 與她接吻。  
　　安索斯頓停下腳步、艾斯密也是。驚見這幕的垂垂手足無措地愣在原地，下一秒鐘又忽爾聽到格絲提尖叫歡呼，開心舉高奪得的卷軸，宣揚戰利品。  
　　「螃蟹螃蟹──我有螃蟹吃了耶──」  
　　又叫又跳的人影衝下鐘樓，手舞足蹈揮舞著卷軸到處炫耀。  
　　落敗的西鐸克跟在後頭一臉晦氣，沒想到竟會被格絲提如此暗算。  
　　「妳這傢伙每次都作弊！」  
　　「哼，你以為每個人都像你一樣，輸了還有甜頭啊！」格絲提轉頭回罵：「不知好歹的酒肉朋友！」  
　　垂垂很肯定剛才格絲提的確吻了西鐸克。  
　　  
　　


	9. 第九章：春季班遊，墓園巡禮

　　那天的晚餐，格絲提吃得非常開心。  
　　盧索料理以海產出名，通常都用漁夫現捕的海鮮作為食材，調配出各種各樣風靡全塞萬唯爾的南方料理。儘管羅臘門是座山間城市，食材選用上稍有限制，因為艾爾帝凡學生投宿的珂洛律斯城堡是座很有口碑的高水準飯店，設置於飯店一樓戶外花園、配有一整個小型弦樂團的盧索餐廳，他們每天都由南方海邊，空運最頂級的新鮮食材。  
　　鮭魚沙拉、盧索海鮮濃湯、綜合冷盤、還有好幾道由魚類、龍蝦烹煮的主菜，甜點也相當多樣。所有食物當中，最讓格絲提滿意的是海鮮冷盤，由貝類、淡菜、蝦子、盧索特有的大腳毛蟹、生蠔所組合的三層式冷盤，配上餐廳贈送，香甜晶瑩的澄澈白酒，入口的每一瞬間都是極致享受。  
　　能夠享用這頓晚餐的人有格絲提、艾斯密、米勒斯膜和垂垂，而安索斯頓也加入這四人行列。對盧索料理有所執著的只有格絲提，一整個晚上對於料理讚不絕口。艾斯密簡單吃了點東西，包括一道由魚卵和墨魚調配醬汁所燉煮的醬麵，其餘時間幾乎擔任著替蝦子、龍蝦，尤其螃蟹去殼的動作，剝完以後的食物通通丟入格絲提盤中。米勒斯膜根本沒有過去餐廳，他和其他班遊主辦者還有要事討論。安索斯頓即是遞補米勒斯膜的位子，因為整份昂貴的盧索料理，一開始便準備超過四人所能食用的分量。他吃了不少東西，尤其各種烤魚。只不過，安索斯頓的晚餐時間，也有約莫一半花費在替格絲提想吃的海鮮去殼這道工作上。  
　　垂垂在格絲提招呼下吃了很多，而且大部分食材都為第一次食用，譬如淡菜和嚴洲特有的貝類。他第一次吃到生蠔，雖然一開始不敢入口，在格絲提百般慫恿、安索斯頓強烈推薦下，香甜新鮮的生蠔一入口中，就讓他驚讚連連。  
　　本來這應該是一頓幸福的晚餐，真的，本來就該那樣子才對。  
　　只要班遊籌辦人沒有公佈下一梯次的活動的話。  
　　  
　　看著手上抽出的細紙條，除了垂垂和格絲提是藍色之外，其他人都抽到紅色。  
　　「抽到紅色的要當鬼，藍色則擔當冒險者。」帶著青春洋溢笑容向眾人解說的，是一年六班與以斯拉一起籌辦班遊的學妹：「晚餐過後就是墓園巡禮，說明白點，就是試膽大會。抽到當鬼的米赫爾同學、席隆特學長，請在晚餐過後到飯店B棟501號房。那邊會準備化妝的道具和服裝，也會解說教堂墓園平面圖，以及各位所要駐守的崗位。」  
　　垂垂盯著手上的藍色紙條，他有點不太懂、而且不太想懂。  
　　「至於抽到藍色紙條的襲拉斯特同學、鳽學長，」那位學妹依舊笑嘻嘻：「兩位是冒險者，活動從十點半開始，你們必須兩人一組從教堂墓園的入口行動，一路探險直到集滿五個徽章，順利離開墓園為止。順利蒐集到五枚徽章的組別，就能領取兩盒特地向Mustache訂購的甜點禮盒。」  
　　「Mustache禮盒！」聽到這裡，有個愛吃甜點的人眼睛發亮了。  
　　「這、這、這……」垂垂則結巴冒汗，全身發抖。  
　　「襲拉斯特同學，妳可以參考這張DM。」學妹遞上一張精美印刷的廣告紙，示意展示圖中規模最大的禮盒：「包括Madeleine、Patechoux、Macaron、Mille Feuilles，共有五到六種甜點。你們應該知道Mustache吧？我們住的飯店一樓剛好有一家，是相當有名的塞萬唯爾甜點商店。」  
　　「只要集滿五個徽章就有了嗎！」  
　　「對，我們會在定點放置徽章，集滿五個定點的徽章就可出場。請襲拉斯特同學找人搭檔，十點半開始活動，地點是山上教堂的墓園。」  
　　「喔喔！我和垂垂學長一組！」格絲提順手攬過垂垂的手臂，親暱地靠過去：「我們一組吧，他們其他人都是鬼！」  
　　格絲提的同班同學嫣然一笑：「那麼，請扮演鬼的兩位，提前在九點半的時候到501號房集合。」  
　　  
　　等那位學妹走遠，安索斯頓好心地轉頭關心垂垂。  
　　「你還好吧？」  
　　「我我……我要棄權，我要棄權！」垂垂激動地瞪大眼睛：「她說墓園、她還提到鬼！不──死也不要，我不跟那種東西打交道！」  
　　「不行啦，這種活動怎麼可以棄權。」格絲提笑嘻嘻：「棄權就太不合群了，會被討厭喔！」  
　　「我才不管，我怕那些東西！」  
　　「有什麼好怕的，我保護你。」格絲提拍拍胸脯。  
　　想起上次在生物實驗教室的兩人份尖叫，垂垂對她一點也不信賴。  
　　「也對，這種活動棄權不好，會有孤癖或者不合群的閒言傳出。」安索斯頓用中立語氣告訴垂垂：「你別擔心，地點在山坡上那間天主教教堂的墓園，兩班學生都會在場，當鬼的都是熟人，沒什麼好怕。」  
　　「不不不──」他最討厭這種嚇唬人的下流興趣。  
　　「別這樣嘛，你是男人，要勇敢！」格絲提努力說服：「我們用最快的速度把行程走完，拿到五枚徽章就回飯店喝茶吃甜點睡覺！」  
　　垂垂搖頭發抖。  
　　「一起去啦！這邊就我們兩個抽到闖關，不然你想怎麼辦？」  
　　「我棄權！」  
　　「不可能的，繼續再說你想棄權，小心到時候被大家拱出去，一個人一組！」  
　　安索斯頓靜靜地在旁邊喝著飯後咖啡，叫喚艾斯密：「艾斯密，你在想什麼？」  
　　原本艾斯密正望著眼前景象：格絲提一下子威脅強迫、一下子好言相勸，使勁力氣說服垂垂進行這場試膽遊戲。聽了安索斯頓的問句，艾斯密才將視線從格絲提和垂垂身上移開，改放到桌上他喝一半的黑咖啡。  
　　「沒有。」他支開話題：「學長，你曉得扮鬼的人，必須打扮成什麼模樣？」  
　　安索斯頓也就順應著他改變話題：「聽說由抽籤分配，選項有：殭屍、木乃伊、墮落天使、死神、吸血鬼、狼人、地獄新娘……等等，看我們抽到什麼吧？」  
　　一些叫喚的聲音從餐廳入口處隱隱傳來，原本還在進行說服工作的格絲提抬頭望了一眼，趕緊舉手招呼，來者正是西鐸克、德瑞里西華和柏藍。  
　　「嘿，小笨豬，妳的晚餐螃蟹吃得很『愉快』嗎？」西鐸克略帶挑釁之意，看來對於美術館競賽輸給格絲提一事，頗不甘心。  
　　「願賭服輸！你管我什麼手段，輸給我就沒螃蟹吃！」語氣雖然囂張，格絲提的動作卻非如此。她主動讓出自己椅子的半邊，讓西鐸克和她共用座椅：「你們三個怎麼過來啦？」  
　　「我們在Dornröschen用完Buffet，繞過來看你們抽到哪一組。」柏藍亮出手上一張籤條，和剛才垂垂他們抽的那種相同，他手上那張是紅色，也就是鬼的意思。  
　　「我們三個都當鬼，你們呢？」西鐸克也把手上的紅色籤條拿出來給格絲提看，指著還未開口的德瑞里西華：「他也抽到要當鬼，妳看德瑞臉臭得跟什麼一樣。」  
　　「因為當鬼就沒有Mustache甜點禮盒！」格絲提興高采烈：「對吧對吧？德瑞你一定也會喜歡Mustache的點心！」  
　　「沒興趣，Mustache不會比艾札拉市老師傅親手做的甜點道地。」  
　　「要求太高了，德瑞，這樣子生活沒有樂趣啦。」格絲提奉勸。  
　　「我和艾斯密都是鬼，這邊只有格絲提、垂垂是冒險者。」安索斯頓告訴其他人：「他們兩個要一組行動。」  
　　「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！還挺適合的嘛，你們這膽小鬼二人組！」  
　　「誰是膽小鬼！」格絲提用力打了西鐸克：「沒禮貌，我們是勇敢的抓鬼隊伍！」  
　　「希望到時候，教堂不會到處都是你們兩的尖叫聲喔──」  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　在格絲提緊抓著不給逃跑的情況下，垂垂被迫和她一同出現在墓園入口處。  
　　墓園巡禮的地點定於羅臘門山丘上高聳的天主教堂，班遊籌辦人特地和教堂管理員商借場地，借用人家的後花園和墓地進行試膽大會。  
　　從入口處往內看，墓園巡禮的場地蔓生植物，遮擋了原先應該空淨無礙的視線。陰綠的樹葉在月光之下更顯幽暗，連影子也顯得特別深邃。步行的走道崎嶇歪斜，地上雜草叢生，幾個視線不良、繞來繞去的轉彎處，留有十世紀建築的殘垣斷璧，傾頹的石牆爬滿藤蔓，偶爾還有昆蟲或小動物的叫聲從腳底溜過。  
　　以斯拉就站在墓園入口招呼著進場同學，他們每十分鐘放一組人進去，並且路線不一，以此確保探險者沒有機會遇到其他同學。  
　　輪到格絲提和垂垂這組時，以斯拉交給他們一個絨布袋。  
　　「墓園裡頭共有七個放置徽章的地點，每一個地點會有淺紅色的小燈作提示，你們只要找到任意五個地點，取出五枚形狀不同的徽章，放在袋子裡拿出來就可以了。」以斯拉拍拍格絲提：「好好玩，別睡著了。」  
　　「當然囉──」  
　　以斯拉帶著笑意請託垂垂：「麻煩學長留意一下她。」  
　　「呃、好……」垂垂語帶哽咽，他想，應該是請格絲提多留意自己比較對吧。  
　　於是，這兩人啟程了。  
　　  
　　墓園裡頭沒有任何點燈，兩人所能倚靠的照明只有頭頂月光、以及他們共用的一把手電筒。由於時間很晚，本來就略帶涼意的山丘此刻更顯寒涼，而且溫度帶著某種垂垂說不上來的怪異，就是讓人全身發毛。  
　　他們每走一步，垂垂渾身不自在的感覺就更強烈，他覺得空氣中鐵定有「髒東西」存在，而且鐵定正盯著自己，他疑神疑鬼地左望右瞧，踏出的每一步伐都戰戰兢兢。  
　　「喂喂喂……依你這種行走速度，我們走到天亮都走不出墓園啦。」格絲提對於垂垂的膽小看不下去了，直接勾住他沿著步道往前快走。  
　　「走、走走慢一點！如果有人突然跳出來嚇妳怎麼辦！」  
　　「你走得慢他們一樣會出來啊。」  
　　乍看之下彷彿說著頗具哲理的話，垂垂思考半晌之後依舊大聲抗議：「我不管，走慢、慢一點──」  
　　「不要，我們要用神速完成任務才夠囂張。」用唱歌般的口吻說完這句話，格絲提緊抓著垂垂拐過被灌木叢阻擋而形成的彎道。才剛拐彎，就看見前方不遠處一塊墓碑，斜後面亮著淺紅色的小燈。  
　　「那邊，第一枚徽章！」  
　　發現線索的格絲提立刻放開垂垂，朝墓碑處快跑。  
　　「等等、等等！」被猛然拋下的垂垂拔腿追上，再怎麼樣，他也不想一個人在這種變態場所落單……  
　　  
　　「呼。」  
　　  
　　垂垂突然感覺，他的腳踝正被什麼使力拉扯。  
　　那種感覺很曖昧，一開始癢癢的，接著好像有什麼纏住褲管，穩穩攫住腳踝，把他整個人往某個並不自主的方向施力。  
　　力道雖然不大，卻很有存在感。  
　　他的視線逐漸下移。  
　　  
　　一顆被泛黃布條包得緊密、咧了張嘴的半腐木乃伊，側臉躺在地上微微蠕動，沾著濕漉黏液的右手緊握著垂垂的腳踝，不斷把他往草叢內部拉。  
　　「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊──」  
　　「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊呀呀──」  
　　「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊──」  
　　就在垂垂放聲尖叫的同時，木乃伊也跟著齜牙咧嘴地尖叫。才剛撿起第一枚徽章的格絲提剛回頭，就因連鎖反應瞬間大叫，聲音比誰都來得響亮淒厲。  
　　「鬼鬼鬼鬼鬼鬼鬼鬼鬼鬼！」格絲提嚇得雙手在空氣中胡亂揮舞：「你走開走開走開走開走開走開走開！」  
　　她衝到垂垂旁邊，用力踢開木乃伊抓著垂垂的手，垂垂嚇壞了，向後跌入草叢，那木乃伊竟鍥而不捨，起身朝垂垂撲去，驚得垂垂牽住格絲提，沒命地拔腿快跑！  
　　「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊──」  
　　碰地，垂垂撞上一抹漆黑的人影。月光晦暗，垂垂什麼也看不清楚，手電筒朝前照去，一張凶神惡煞的骷髏頭猛地映入垂垂眼簾。他還沒反應過來，手電筒已經掉到地上，旁邊的格絲提放聲尖叫，扯過垂垂的手臂又往反方向逃跑。  
　　那骷髏披著一身的黑，手裡拿著淌血的鐵銀色鐮刀，高大身軀一下子就擋在兩人之前，堵去他們迴避的路線。凹陷瞳孔處的深紫色眼睛狠狠一瞪，立刻將格絲提和垂垂嚇得六神無主，他們倆頭頂的月光盡被骷髏遮蔽，鐮刀上的血液一滴一滴浸在垂垂的肩膀上……  
　　隱忍已久的笑意竟在此時從後方傳來。  
　　格絲提轉頭，剛才的木乃伊笑到在地上打滾。  
　　  
　　「……他媽的西鐸克！」骷髏飆髒話。  
　　包裹著布條的木乃伊露餡，他半邊臉已經從布條後方顯露。  
　　「你你你！有什麼好笑啊！」格絲提認出木乃伊的真面目，又羞又惱。  
　　「膽小鬼二人組，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！我哪有說錯嘛你們兩個──居然這種程度就嚇得屁滾尿流！」  
　　西鐸克笑得不能自已，垂垂臉上一陣泛紅。可是也沒辦法，誰叫他真的很怕這種東西。  
　　有著紫色瞳孔的骷髏摘下面具，是柏藍。  
　　「你到底蠢到什麼德行！下一組再露餡，我就把你埋到土裡變成真正的木乃伊！」柏藍朝笑倒在地的西鐸克踹了好幾腳，踹得西鐸克邊笑邊不斷滾動閃躲攻擊：「來一組你就大笑一次，你是無腦還智障！」  
　　「呀哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈──難道你臉上笑神經都斷掉啦，柏藍！看到膽小鬼被整成這副德性，居然還能面無表情！」  
　　「去死！」  
　　柏藍右腳踹向木乃伊，西鐸克向後跌入一處坑洞，笑聲卻不因此有減緩跡象，垂垂和格絲提站到洞口往下看，西鐸克還抱著肚子在洞裡笑得滾來滾去。  
　　柏藍沒好氣，決定被動等西鐸克冷靜下來。  
　　好不容易西鐸克才止住笑，氣喘吁吁地調節好呼吸，緩慢從洞裡爬出來。沒料到他已重新套好木乃伊頭套的格絲提和垂垂，被西鐸克刻意的動作嚇到，病態的姿勢撐著洞緣如蟲子般蠕動爬起，還一面朝兩人伸手抓拿，望見這幕的兩人又是尖叫又是後退，結果西鐸克哈哈大笑向後跌回洞裡。  
　　「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你們兩個蠢爆了哈哈哈哈哈哈！」  
　　「西、西鐸克！再鬧我跟你絕交！」  
　　「啊啊啊──好啦好啦，都我的錯！」西鐸克從洞裡一口氣跳上來，甩弄兩手多出的長型布條，像在甩水袖：「你們看，這打扮，還有化妝很有趣吧！」  
　　他兩隻手甩來甩去，果真翩翩好玩。格絲提上前抓住，仔細觀察布條材質、西鐸克身上的髒污、傷口等化妝質感：「好好玩喔！這些妝是誰畫的？」  
　　「你們班一個戴眼鏡的傢伙，話劇社的人。」柏藍道。  
　　「里莎嗎？」格絲提雙眼一亮：「她好厲害，聽說她在外面劇團的後台打工！」  
　　「好了，你們不是要速戰速決，用最短時間找完所有徽章？」柏藍催促像是想和西鐸克聊天的格絲提，因為即使他與西鐸克摘下面具，垂垂明顯還是怕墓園怕得要死。  
　　西鐸克彎腰撿起剛才被格絲提弄掉的徽章，丟入格絲提手中的絨布袋。  
　　「說的也是，我們再去探險吧。」格絲提拉著垂垂，向兩人道別：「給點小道消息，往哪邊走才有徽章？」  
　　「這兩邊應該都有。」柏藍指著朝左和朝右的兩條路：「之後會匯集到同一條通道，所以不管走哪邊都沒差。」  
　　「那走右邊。」丟下這句話，格絲提夥同垂垂踏上往右的道路。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　順著荒廢的玫瑰叢往前走，淡淡幽香飄到鼻前，雖然有些浪漫，卻還阻擋不了垂垂心中的絲絲寒意。地上有些積水，踩到爛泥巴的時候感覺非常噁心，格絲提在轉彎之處差點滑倒，垂垂扶了她一把。  
　　「啊，謝啦。」  
　　「這座墓園到底有多大……」  
　　「還不小吧，聽說很多戰死軍人都埋在這座墓園，也包括一些慘遭橫禍的王公貴族喔！德瑞跟我講了很多鬼故事，你要聽嗎？」  
　　「不要！」垂垂覺得格絲提問了廢話！  
　　「唉，這麼膽小怎麼成得了大事。」  
　　「我就是怕那種東西，每個人都有一、兩種禁忌啊！」  
　　「說的也是，好吧，我接受這種解釋。」  
　　他們繼續往下走，在漆黑的墓園裡到處摸索。走過一池清澈的時候，兩人呼吸聲稍顯微弱，沒人開口，彷彿他們出口的聲音會在黑暗中空洞分解。  
　　  
　　廢墟石造建築的附近不知何時瀰漫著白色的霧氣，把續下的道路都遮蔽殆盡。  
　　  
　　墓園的偏僻角落，忽隱忽現著一座傾頹的石造遺跡。儘管還能稍微從石頭地基的位置辨別建築大門和棟柱，脆弱的木造屋頂在歲月沖刷下幾乎坍塌殆盡。  
　　往下的路只有一條，很明顯引領探險者走入建築，格絲提抓住很想轉身逃跑的垂垂的手，把他強拉進去。  
　　「這邊是舊教堂吧。」  
　　那是座早期用來停放貴族棺柩的陵寢迴廊，前後牆壁刻畫著以聖經故事為主題的濕壁畫。一具一具石棺整整齊齊排列兩旁，像是望彌撒時候羅列著的許多座位。  
　　石棺排列的迴廊盡頭是一座高起的聖壇，聖壇上方亮著淺紅燈光，下面則是散落在壇上的一把徽章。有副騎士鎧甲威風凜烈地擺在旁邊，鐵片生鏽、佈滿風霜。  
　　「就在那裡。」  
　　「……等等，意思、意思是說，我們要走過這兩排棺柩？」垂垂膽顫心驚。  
　　「如果會飛，你也可以飛過去。」格絲提帶著垂垂往內走。  
　　從兩排棺柩中間筆直穿過，那種感覺真不是普通詭異。塌陷的屋頂，棟樑間月光傾洩，他們走過的路徑長滿雜草，還有碎裂的石塊落滿道路。兩人小心翼翼地探頭探腦，一開始還很安全，直到垂垂忽爾踩到一團軟綿綿的東西，他低頭看去，猛地大叫。  
　　「啊啊！」  
　　一隻老鼠縮起尾巴快速溜走，嘴裡還吱吱叫著。  
　　「哈哈哈！踩到老鼠尾巴，小心倒楣喔！」  
　　垂垂沒有回嘴，因為他注意到一件更讓人寒毛直豎的事情。  
　　道路尾端，靠右的那具石棺，棺蓋是開的。  
　　「格、格絲提……」  
　　「呃，以斯拉會開這麼惡劣的玩笑喔……」  
　　在靠近道路尾端右邊石棺的時候，格絲提和垂垂不自覺的朝左邊縮去。  
　　只是，真正嚇人的玩意藏在左邊。  
　　  
　　格絲提聽到她左方那具石棺，傳來一陣沉重的磨擦聲。  
　　「垂、垂垂……」  
　　石棺緩緩地從內部被推開，格絲提看到一張蒼白的臉孔。那是張毫無血色的死人面孔，眼睛晶得像要吞噬，瞬也不瞬和對上視線的格絲提牢牢相望。  
　　人影從棺柩裡伸出孔武有力的手臂，一把抓住格絲提，黑色的長指甲緊箍著格絲提的手腕，美麗的臉龐陡然露出冰冷笑意，格絲提眼睜睜看著逐漸從棺材中坐起的男人，自他嘴角咧出一流鮮紅血液。  
　　「格絲提！」  
　　垂垂驚呼，跨出一步想從吸血鬼手中奪回格絲提，那吸血鬼卻蠻橫地一把抱起格絲提，把她拉離垂垂這方。吸血鬼發出了笑聲，回盪在月色籠罩的廢墟陵寢中，垂垂冷汗直流。  
　　然後垂垂後方也傳來詭異的聲響。  
　　原本放置在聖壇旁邊的騎士鎧甲，居然自己動了起來。  
　　那是個行動不太順暢、卻相當機械規律移動的老舊鎧甲。斑駁的鐵片沾滿露水，一步一步走下聖壇階梯。鬼嘯聲呼呼飛過，強風勁拂！一聲俐落的金屬擦撞，騎士鎧甲抽出腰際長滿血銹的長劍，自盔甲眼縫處睥睨他面前的鳽垂垂。  
　　  
　　格絲提彷彿遭到蠱惑，視線完全離不開復活的吸血鬼身上。吸血鬼露出笑容，瀟灑到迷人丰采的地步。他一手輕柔抬起格絲提的下巴，露出嘴中尖牙，張口便朝格絲提頸項咬去──  
　　「啊、啊痛──」  
　　格絲提猛地有所反應，推開吸血鬼的胸膛，拔腿就跑！  
　　「你、你你你是誰！」  
　　吸血鬼在那瞬間突然少了恐怖的氣氛，取而代之是英俊魅力的美麗臉容。格絲提瞇起眼睛，仔細辨認眼前畫著煙燻眼線、上了粉底、金髮藍眼的年輕吸血鬼，他身上穿著筆挺好看的皮革馬甲，血紅色披風隨著夜風輕微飄蕩，好像在飛。  
　　「安……索學長？」  
　　畫著漂亮眼線的金髮男人露出莞爾，彎腰敬禮，優雅自然。  
　　「格絲提，被我嚇到了？」  
　　「我的天哪，從棺材裡出現，你太變態了！」  
　　「這是以斯拉的主意。」  
　　格絲提轉身，望著還在恫赫著垂垂的騎士鎧甲。  
　　「鎧甲裡又是誰呢？」  
　　「妳猜？」安索斯頓笑瞇瞇。  
　　「是不是……米勒斯膜？」猜測者是差點沒嚇破膽的垂垂。  
　　「Bingo。」  
　　安索斯頓道；騎士鎧甲的手舉起，有點困難地摘下他的頭盔。  
　　米勒斯膜英秀的臉孔自褪去的頭盔後顯現，淺褐頭髮輕輕一甩，再稍微撥了幾下，就從被壓扁的狀態回復成平時的髮型。  
　　「你們太變態了吧！一個躲在死人的棲身之處、一個站在旁邊裝成靜物！」  
　　「這樣才有賣點。我的妝好看嗎？」  
　　「很好看，這誰畫的眼線？」  
　　「以斯拉。眼線讓我的眼睛更霧，而且看起來更大。」安索斯頓相當滿意自己的妝容，語氣活躍高興，而且居然從口袋裡拿出隨身鏡，對著鏡中的自己整理頭髮。  
　　「不過幹嘛咬我啊，很痛耶。」  
　　「因為妳被嚇傻了，開個玩笑嘛。」安索斯頓說得很戲謔，反正這不過是場遊戲。  
　　米勒斯膜將聖壇上的徽章丟了一個給格絲提：「拿去吧，你們蒐集幾個了？」  
　　「兩個，還差三個。」格絲提把徽章放入絨布袋，跑到垂垂旁邊。  
　　「往這邊走。」米勒斯膜提供路線：「從側門出去，沿著樹叢形成的道路一直往前，應該會看到一片樹林，我記得以斯拉在那邊擺了些徽章。」  
　　「喔，太棒了，學長我愛你！」  
　　格絲提友誼性地在米勒斯膜頰上一吻，蹦蹦跳跳拉住垂垂朝側門奔去。  
　　「我們到下一關去玩，等我們順利闖關完畢的好消息！」  
　　「小心一點，別迷路了。」  
　　安索斯頓好心提醒，只是下一秒鐘拉扯者和被拉扯者，都已不見蹤影。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　依照米勒斯膜的建議，順著樹叢形成的道路一直往前，是一條比之前走過的都還要不具人味的荒僻道路。兩旁林間陣陣陰風吹來，夾雜著隱約惡臭。穿過那片叢林走到盡頭的時候，月光好像西移了許多，垂垂估計兩人一定走了很長一段時間。他很慶幸這段道路沒有遇上什麼怪事，然後又回想剛才一路過來的情況，發現幾乎都是徽章藏匿的地點，才會有同學假扮的鬼怪現身。  
　　樹叢盡頭是座荒僻樹林，旁邊有塊風霜字碑。另一頭是沙地，留有漆黑的殘跡，看上去應該是間遭祝融舌吻過的木屋。殘剩的打樁木條留在滅火用的細沙上，遭大火烘烤而碎裂的墓碑雜亂落放在木屋四周。  
　　樹林間偶有蝙蝠振翅飛過的黑影，格絲提和垂垂清楚聞到惡臭。  
　　左瞧右瞧，格絲提發現淺紅色的打燈出現在樹林中央，他們還看見林間垂掛數不盡的黑色物體，一開始兩人猜測那究竟是樹果還是鳥巢，然後他們走近，發現那些東西竟是一具具開腸剖肚、瞠目咧嘴的野鼠屍體。  
　　一大片的野鼠屍體垂吊在樹林中央，當風吹過的時候還會跟著一搖一晃。  
　　「太變態了……以斯拉！」格絲提低聲抗議。但就算發再多牢騷，為了她心儀的甜點，硬著頭皮也得穿過這片樹林、到達打探淺紅燈光之處。  
　　「我這輩子最怕的東西叫鬼，第二怕的東西就是老鼠……所以我、我在這邊等妳。」  
　　「不行，你要保護我！」格絲提不讓垂垂置身事外，硬拉住他：「我也開始害怕了，你得陪我過去！」  
　　「可是，最初是妳說保護──」  
　　「不管啦，我說話不算話！現在換你給我靠！」  
　　聽到這話，垂垂有點想哭。  
　　下定決心，嚥了嚥口水，因為不管怎樣格絲提看起來都比垂垂弱小，垂垂也只好擔當表面上的「保護者」，用力點頭。  
　　「反正不管出現什麼，都是假的！」  
　　「嗯嗯嗯！」格絲提亦頷首壯膽。  
　　兩人踏著泥地走入樹林，從野鼠屍體下方一路朝淺紅打燈的方向靠。  
　　一抹不該出現、詭譎不祥的影子悄悄佇立在不遠處，背對兩人。  
　　格絲提和垂垂幾乎同時見到那抹影子、同時停步。背對著他們的影子相當高大，體格屬於男人。  
　　兩人耳邊聽到烏鴉振翅的嗄嗄聲，整座樹林都在晃動。不對勁的感覺越趨明顯，恐懼像場熱浪，從林外朝內推擠，猛地拍上兩人心潮。  
　　高挺男人的身影，倏然消失。  
　　「不見了！」  
　　兩人同時發毛，驚駭地四尋那抹身影。  
　　一陣長嘯劃過空氣，帶起濃濃血味。垂掛林間的野鼠屍體都在晃動，好似全部要掉到兩人身上。  
　　格絲提後退一步，踩斷一截樹枝。  
　　頭上長角、戴著金色異教面具的男人的臉孔，倏然出現在格絲提後方！  
　　「呀呀呀呀呀呀呀呀呀呀！」  
　　格絲提的尖叫響徹雲霄，卻猛地被那高大影子制住，戴著華麗爪套的右手襲向格絲提，掩住口鼻，佈滿泥色髒污的面具嚇得格絲提魂飛魄散，全身掙扎想要擺脫束縛，襲擊的人卻將她緊緊箍住，不讓她有一絲動彈的機會。整座樹林都在呼應，氣勢萬鈞的風哮哮地響。格絲提沒有這麼柔弱，可是在那般氣氛之下，聽著耳邊的烏鴉和風聲，晦暗不明的雙眼什麼也看不清，她竟一時掙脫不開。  
　　垂垂衝過來，一腳踢向襲擊的面具者，戴面具的男人技巧十足地扭身避開，卻因此讓屬於格絲提驚惶失措的尖叫聲，從男人移開的手掌之後放聲傳出。  
　　戴面具的男人並沒有因此放棄捉拿格絲提，他又一手抱去，拖住格絲提的雙腳，把她朝藤蔓遍佈的地方拉扯。格絲提更是沒命大叫，叫得東南西北都分不清楚。  
　　「格絲提、冷靜冷靜！」因為格絲提被往後拉的速度太快，順著她掙扎方向追去的垂垂，只能奮力朝她喊話。  
　　格絲提突然想到所有的鬼都是同學裝扮。  
　　「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊──你是艾斯密！」  
　　緊拖她的男人動作忽停，發出一連串清澈笑聲。  
　　「艾斯密好樣的，居然這樣整我！」格絲提發現她猜對人了以後，立刻用最快速度從地上跳起，一拳揍向對方。垂垂追了過來，訝異地看看格絲提、再看看戴面具的男人。  
　　男人摘下面具，露出屬於艾斯密的英爽笑臉：「妳怎麼看出來？」  
　　「眼睛顏色太好認啦！」格絲提整整衣服，滿是抱怨：「衣服皺成這樣！」  
　　「聽妳的尖叫是種享受。」  
　　「你是變態！」  
　　艾斯密咧嘴一笑，拍拍格絲提的頭：「反應太大我會想繼續嚇妳。」  
　　「下次去嚇垂垂，別專挑我啊！」  
　　「我對男人的尖叫沒興趣。」  
　　聽到這話，垂垂很慶幸自己和艾斯密同性別。  
　　格絲提望望四周：「這附近只有你一個鬼？」  
　　「對，沒那麼惡劣準備讓你們受驚二次。」  
　　「那我要去拿徽章過來！」明白這裡只有艾斯密負責嚇人之後，格絲提立刻變得有恃無恐，迅速跳往淺紅色打燈的一處林間空地，在灰色石頭旁邊找到裝了好幾枚徽章的鐵罐子。  
　　抽起其中一枚徽章丟入絨布袋，格絲提又晃回來。  
　　「這到底是誰的主意，在樹林間放滿老鼠的屍體！」  
　　聽聞格絲提抱怨，艾斯密伸手去搖頭頂那些東西：「是假的，摸摸看。」  
　　格絲提聞言摸去，垂垂也是，的確，摸起來不像真正的屍體。  
　　「被擺一道，嘖！」  
　　「借我看袋子。」艾斯密從格絲提手中拿去絨布袋，數了裡頭的徽章個數：「三個？」他漫不經心地把絨布袋還回去，對格絲提提出邀請：「別繼續走下去，在這裡待著陪我吧。」  
　　「沒興趣，除非你有另外兩個完全不同的徽章。」  
　　「妳叫鳽垂垂學長替妳蒐集就好。」  
　　艾斯密說這話的時候語氣冷淡，根本不在乎垂垂，似乎打算把垂垂排除在他和格絲提之外。垂垂深深覺得，之前下意識對艾斯密個人有些敵意，這種潛意識絕對不是單方面。  
　　「怎麼可以，我們一組就要共患難。」格絲提拉住垂垂，旋即轉身走人：「接下來該往哪走？我們要繼續探險，沒空理你。」  
　　艾斯密聳聳肩：「出樹林後左邊，沿著石板步道穿過三號墓園。」  
　　「拜拜──」  
　　告別艾斯密，格絲提抓著垂垂朝艾斯密指示的方向前進。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　「你別理他，那傢伙有時候說話很欠揍。」  
　　遠離樹林之後，格絲提特地告訴垂垂，帶點致歉的意味。她的話中是在指誰，不用指名道姓垂垂就聽明白。  
　　「嗯，沒關係，我不在意。」  
　　沿著石板步道往前，這回雖然沒見著淺紅色的燈光，垂垂和格絲提老遠就看到遠離步道的墳墓邊，放置一座陶瓷打造的白色浴缸。浴缸裡頭注滿鮮紅色的血液，讓人看了渾身發毛，一名全身赤裸的長髮女人坐在裡面，八成是學生裝扮的嚇人者。  
　　垂垂再定睛一瞧，因為對方不是畫了相當誇張的妝容的緣故，他很快就認出那位女鬼是班上的女同學。  
　　有趣的是，躺在血浴缸裡的紅髮女鬼，正和盤坐在草地上、全身纏滿布條的木乃伊先生聊天。  
　　或者更精確地說，是在調情。  
　　「西鐸克那傢伙，這麼點時間也翹頭到其他地方找女人。」格絲提嘖了幾聲，示意垂垂和她噤聲走過，沒有引起半分親熱中的兩人注意。  
　　「他總是這樣？」  
　　「對啊，和學長同班，你應該習慣了吧。」格絲提用著相當平常的語氣說道。  
　　「他到底認識多少女生。」  
　　「大概全校漂亮的女生都認識吧，那傢伙有點挑嘴，不夠格的還看不上。」格絲提挑眉：「不過再怎麼樣也比不上安索學長就是了，我打賭安索學長認識全校所有女生。看過安索學長的手機？裡頭號碼之多，任何自詡交遊廣闊的人都要嘆為觀止。」  
　　於是垂垂了解自己真不是普通低調。  
　　  
　　他們後來在三號墓園出口處，找到另一個打著淺紅色燈光的地點。  
　　燈光被打在垂吊於樹上的死人骨頭下方，雖然一開始看見那樣東西讓人驚恐，格絲提鼓起勇氣上前拍拍骷髏，立刻明白骷髏只是去玩具店購買的整人用品。  
　　「假的假的！」  
　　雖然聽起來很莫名奇妙，可是一確切知道骷髏是假造的，垂垂也便不怕。跟在格絲提之後來到骷髏下方，垂垂撿起第四枚徽章，丟入絨布袋。  
　　「我們現在只差最後一枚徽章。」  
　　「根據經驗，徽章附近都有同學假扮的鬼怪。」格絲提喃喃說道，巡視四周。烏鴉振翅的聲音再度響起，黑色的鳥羽猛然遍地飄落。  
　　強風颳吹，擁有金色長髮的身影彷彿從天而降，身上的寬鬆褲袍順著風勢飛舞，長長的金髮畫出一圈圈的交錯。  
　　他們看見一抹由燦金與黑組合的人影，阻擋在持續往下的道路。  
　　怪的是，這兩人都不覺得害怕。  
　　人影裸露上身，美麗勻稱的胸膛隨著月光流瀉而更趨完美，漂亮且毫無瑕疵的臉蛋畫著淡淡的妝，又長又直的金色假髮，如瀑布般垂到了高挺人影的腳踝邊。  
　　  
　　一對漆黑似碳、栩栩如生的羽翼，自男人背後朝天空展翼。  
　　  
　　「德瑞！你好漂亮！」  
　　格絲提霎時喊出這麼一句，衝到美麗的人影面前。  
　　對方是德瑞里西華‧昂‧密根利斯，德瑞里西華的面容本來就比常人還更接近神話一詞，燦金頭髮由於假髮的緣故直接延長、他的下身穿著白色絲褲，每個動作都讓容易隨風起舞的長褲飄散出彷彿立身雲端的姿態。  
　　擰緊的雙眉、高傲的氣質彷彿最為高貴的雲間使者，睥睨著世間凡人的一切庸俗。由德瑞里西華所裝扮成的這一身絕世脫俗感，比任何人都還具有說服力。  
　　德瑞里西華淡淡看了格絲提一眼，露出淺笑。  
　　「當然。」  
　　「你是裝扮成什麼啊？墮落天使？」  
　　「嗯。」  
　　「難怪翅膀是黑色。」格絲提伸手去摸德瑞里西華背後那對羽翼，而向來傲慢、頗不容易親近的德瑞里西華大方地讓她碰了：「是蠟做的，這麼大揹起來一定很重……」  
　　「還好，我沒感覺。」  
　　「你不打算嚇我們兩個啊？」  
　　「我不做那種低級事情。」  
　　「喔，那你怎麼站在這邊？」  
　　「以斯拉說，全班都要參與遊戲。」說這話的同時，德瑞里西華口吻透露著些許不耐。垂垂心想，或許若要德瑞里西華扮醜，他會抵死不從。  
　　「現在幾點了？德瑞？」  
　　雖然天使身上沒有表，他的褲子口袋裡有手機：「一點五十三分。」  
　　「我們還差一枚徽章，」格絲提指著垂垂手上的絨布袋：「你曉得這附近哪裡還有放徽章的地點？」  
　　德瑞里西華搖搖頭：「妳朝出口走看看，那個方向。」  
　　「好啊。」  
　　垂垂自動跟上格絲提的腳步，這回也無須格絲提伸手去拉。  
　　逐漸遠離德瑞里西華假扮的天使，四周也恢復到無人時的寂靜。  
　　「德瑞好漂亮！」格絲提讚揚著：「安索學長的吸血鬼也好棒，還有，我喜歡西鐸克的木乃伊！柏藍學長扮成死神有點可惜，他應該被抓去畫煙燻妝，應該很有看頭！」  
　　「妳被嚇得還不夠啊……」  
　　「可是很過癮哪！我很久沒有這樣盡情尖叫了。」  
　　垂垂想到格絲提被艾斯密惡意驚嚇的時候，一連串響徹雲霄的尖叫聲。  
　　「艾斯密那混蛋，不過我承認放聲尖叫很好玩。我看垂垂你也被嚇得很過癮，反正這些都不是真的。」  
　　「不，其實我很怕……」  
　　格絲提哈哈一笑：「西鐸克學長每次都說你很有趣，他說要冒險一定找你！」  
　　「呃──被他扯上──」  
　　「準沒好事，這是全校明白的通則。」格絲提嘖了幾聲：「不過他很少抓除了『我們』之外的人鬧，你是特例。」  
　　「『我們』？」  
　　「解釋起來有點彆扭。簡單說明，雖然大家都很好相處，其實還是有圈圈存在的。」  
　　格絲提這番話的主詞並不明確，垂垂不懂。  
　　「妳在說誰？」  
　　「就是我、以斯拉、艾斯密、西鐸克、安索學長、米勒斯膜學長和柏藍學長──也包括德瑞、比提雅、依利德、雷文。應該有那種感覺？我們和自己這一圈的人感情比較好，雖然不是排外，可是和其他人比較玩不起來。」  
　　垂垂思考片刻，的確有這種感覺，他無法否認。  
　　「做什麼事情都盡量找同個圈圈的人，有默契、也較有玩性。就算交了圈圈外的男女朋友，他們也不可能混入我們這一群。譬如西鐸克學長的社團，學生福利自治社，就不歡迎其他人加入，就算安索學長的女朋友也沒有資格。」  
　　聽到這句話，垂垂有點驚訝。  
　　「也就是說，我……」  
　　「西鐸克把你當成圈圈裡的一份子，把你填入社團成員。也是因為這樣我才會和你熟、會找學長你一起玩。不過，我們這個圈子都是風雲人物，家境普遍不錯，有人私下稱我們『艾爾帝凡黨』，指責我們囂張愛惹事，很看不慣。」格絲提頓了頓：「學校的風雲人物不只我們，只是就以這一掛最大。樹大招風，西鐸克才請比提雅稍微注意你，如果你被找麻煩，要比提雅別袖手旁觀。」  
　　這番話聽起來，西鐸克賣了很大的面子給垂垂。  
　　講完自己要說的話，格絲提把注意力轉回他們正在「墓園巡禮」這件事情上。前方沿著步道的右邊有座廢棄小木屋，是這附近唯一的建築。新教堂的屋頂遠遠聳立在墓園另外一頭，月亮斜掛尖塔上，凌晨時分，鬼魅氣息再度回返。  
　　「第五枚徽章會不會放在裡面？」格絲提指著木屋詢問垂垂的意見。  
　　「我不知道……」垂垂望了木屋一眼，說不上來為什麼，他覺得那地方感覺不對。  
　　「好詭異，裡頭一定有秘密。」格絲提也感到怪異之處，但她把那份敏感解釋成探險的線索：「我們進去瞧瞧？」  
　　「好、好啦……」  
　　那兩人小心翼翼打開小屋的大門。  
　　生銹的螺絲栓發出一聲長咿，垂垂用手電筒朝裡頭照，地上都是木屑，還有很多攤開來的斧頭、釘子、鐵槌之類的東西，看起來應該是教堂的廢棄工作儲藏間。  
　　兩人前後入內，木門由於失去支撐而緩緩關上，將月光也一並阻擋在外。  
　　「這裡真的有嗎……」  
　　格絲提四處尋找著淺紅色打光的地方，木屋雖小，構造卻很複雜，有太多的死角需要走探查看，也因此兩人越走越裡面。  
　　一開始並沒有那麼糟糕，但是逐漸地，室內的空氣好像凝結在一起，有種如滾燙柏油般的凝窒渾沌感。原本微弱的風的流動逐漸被固定住，連呼吸也變得濃稠。  
　　垂垂蹙眉後退，感覺到某種怪異正在滋長。  
　　  
　　直到某種東西撕裂空氣。  
　　  
　　較前方的格絲提屏息凝神，脈搏忽爾加快，有如野生動物般的本能讓她感覺危險，全身肌肉都糾結用力。她像一隻受驚的貓極盡所能繃緊她的神經，驚懼地想對週遭做出反應。  
　　  
　　垂垂瞠目，格絲提站得太遠，他來不及將她勾回身邊。  
　　他看到──  
　　  
　　一頭被鐵鍊鎖在牆上的鬼。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　這麼多年，格絲提以為自己忘了什麼叫做真正的恐懼。  
　　即使被許多殺手拿槍指著、被灌毒藥、被毒打招供，格絲提心底從未有過害怕。就算稍早的試膽活動，她的尖叫也是基於知道這是場遊戲的前提，知道自己無論如何還是很安全的。  
　　但這一回可不同了。  
　　格絲提的喉頭，發不出一絲求救。  
　　她第一次知道什麼叫腿軟，在一見到蟄伏於牆角的那團黑影的瞬間，格絲提連躲避逃開的力氣也沒有。  
　　那是一團她所無法形容的物體，黝黑得像場污穢，有著女人的臉和男人的手腳。像是蛇蠍般的巨大尾部從女人腹部甩出，她的身軀一半光滑、一半佈滿狼毛，身體完全外翻，呈現倒立姿勢，一條鐵鍊直直貫穿她的胸膛，將她鎖在連接馬鞍和牆壁的掛勾上。  
　　她大張而裂開的嘴唇吐出許多黑綠色穢物，用著蟲蟻般的低賤姿態依附著地板蠕動喘息。她的眼睛，金光不祥，直溜溜地瞪住格絲提，瞳孔驀地放大，恫嚇著她的侵略。  
　　  
　　整座小木屋隨著莫名的強風顫動，木條與木條間的縫隙跳躍地劇烈駭人。  
　　  
　　女鬼撲向格絲提！  
　　  
　　過度有力的長尾朝半空猛然一抽，一半的屋頂被瞬間掀開。垂垂抓住格絲提，想要把她拉到身後，女鬼伸出的手卻猛地攫住格絲提的腳踝。牠將兩人一路拖行，惹得地上木屑漫天飛舞，在兩人被拖拉而撞上牆壁之前，垂垂被那長滿汗毛的手使力甩開，女鬼將格絲提單獨壓倒在地，那血盆大口咧出一抹笑容，嘴巴竟裂到耳下。  
　　格絲提全身發抖，感覺一股電流自她的頭頂蔓延至腳底，她冷得無法動彈，甚至無法思考。眼前是一對銅鈴般洞大的金色眼瞳，然後本來只是咧笑的大嘴緩緩張開，從不斷流著穢物般的口水的這張嘴裡，吐出了一條又肥又大的舌頭，格絲提看見這條舌頭上，居然依附著一顆頭顱。  
　　那是顆不成比例的畸形頭顱，也有著自己的嘴，用像品嚐甜點般，滑膩噁心的方法舔拭著格絲提的臉頰。她頰上一陣冰涼，這令她反應過來，使力想要掙脫此般窘境，手腳卻像陷落泥濘似的動彈不得。女鬼也察覺到格絲提的反抗意念，那對金色的瞳孔睥睨著她，鬣狗似的粗喘就在格絲提頰邊來回，格絲提感覺牠好像要咬斷自己的咽喉，卻又像在打量，像在玩弄。  
　　格絲提渾身發毛，她想逃開，體內卻有股電流麻得她渾身無力。她的注意力始終無法離開女鬼恫赫著她的那對瞳孔，彷彿女鬼擁有一種強迫的力量，逼迫格絲提屈服於牠的掌握，而且不得異議。  
　　垂垂拔腿跑了過去，想把失神的格絲提拉出女鬼的掌握，但是那女鬼抓攫的力氣實在太大，垂垂完全無法將兩人分開。女鬼的手爪猛地掃向他，垂垂嚇得趕緊跳開，他發抖的雙腿正好顯露出自己有多麼害怕，那頭女鬼也因此再度露出裂到耳下的龐大笑靨，鮮血不斷自嘴邊流出。  
　　或許格絲提還不清楚，垂垂卻明白眼前是場間不容髮的危機；他們碰上貨真價實的鬼，層級與方才的試膽大會完全不同。  
　　人類意識體殘留的能量極度負面之時，意識體就會轉化成活人口中所談論的「鬼」。一般的鬼怪都是單一個體的負面意識，但是當許許多多強烈的負面意識、因為各種原因或聚合、或結合、或吞噬，形成了嶄新的多融合意識，這時候的「鬼」的等級，已經不是尋常的鬼所能比擬。  
　　那是惡魔。  
　　  
　　女鬼正上方的屋頂轟轟作響，像是被龍捲風捲颳著似的鼓譟竄動，她齜牙咧嘴地低低咆哮，抓扯格絲提的長髮把她拖來拖去。垂垂聽到屋外有人嘗試破門而入的聲音，卻不得其法，像是女鬼控制了這個房間，不讓任何外人介入。儘管嚇得牙齒格格打顫，垂垂理解此時無法依靠別人，如果不有所行動，他和格絲提都會遭殃。  
　　一想到格絲提也深陷危險當中，垂垂動作毫不含糊，他抓起地上一把木屑，衝到女鬼下方，將木屑對準女鬼的雙眼掃去。接著身形一矮，扯著格絲提的手臂把她往後拖了幾步，再一掌攤向女鬼！  
　　「消……消……消失！」  
　　毫無自信的命令被垂垂吐出口中，女鬼那對凶煞金瞳睨緊垂垂，腹上巨尾抽打向他，瞬間將他抽上牆壁。  
　　「啊啊啊啊啊……」  
　　再度站好的垂垂隨手抽過地上的榔頭，猛朝女鬼頭上甩去，由於從小學習冶鐵的好體格，他利用榔頭進行攻擊的動作遠比同年齡人還要熟練、所該造成的殺傷力也更大。女鬼怒吼一陣，注意力從格絲提身上轉向垂垂，金色赤瞳橫目朝他狠瞪，帶著某種目的。垂垂霎時感覺強烈電流掃過他全身，那女鬼正在用她的思緒控制垂垂──意識到這件事情，垂垂閉眼斥退這股電流，再睜開眼，垂垂衝向女鬼，從牠身下拉出動彈不得的格絲提。女鬼不從，欺上垂垂，嚇得垂垂又摸起榔頭朝女鬼打去，這一回女鬼沒這麼好說話，張嘴的瞬間帶著頭顱的舌頭從口中跑出，像條粗長且有著獨立知覺的繩子，粗魯地纏住垂垂的脖子，企圖使他窒息！  
　　垂垂拼死拉扯黏滑的舌頭不讓它纏緊自己，卻只有漸居下風的趨勢。身為鐵匠的垂垂力氣自然不小，舌頭的力量居然更大！他的手臂泛起明顯的青筋，卻還奈何不了舌頭一絲一毫。格絲提倒在後面，手腳想要有所動作，竟怎樣都無法動彈，眼看垂垂就要被那條噁心的舌頭擰斷脖子，女鬼腹上的長尾也微微舉起，朝著被遺落的格絲提搖擺捲去，將她捲回女鬼的身邊。  
　　四周的牆壁都被這陣女鬼引起的強風弄得軋軋作響，木屋幾乎要被吹垮。垂垂橫下心來，屏息一凝，專注盯著女鬼的影子，抓扯著那條粗大舌頭的手，不知不覺越來越用力。  
　　垂垂想起姐姐過去的叮囑：沉心、靜氣，專心一致，讓你的思緒乘著氣的脈絡，對著該當被驅逐的事物發號施令……  
　　  
　　「消──失！」  
　　  
　　垂垂大吼！那一瞬間，一股強烈而無所保留的怒氣順著他外推的手掌向前延伸，直衝女鬼毫無防備的腦門！  
　　霎時只聽女鬼的慘叫哀號，聲音烈得幾乎要震透垂垂的耳膜！牠的舌頭如一匹絹綢似的抽打上空，一屋子的東西都在飛舞，攫住格絲提的巨型長尾猛地放開獵物，醜陋的身形死命掙扎著，女鬼全身正如風削般，一片片地剝落──  
　　震天嘎響，彷彿連空氣也遭到扭曲，女鬼剝落中的身形逐漸煙消雲散，一點一點融化在空氣裡。垂垂一直盯著女鬼，直到牠連頭顱也完全消失，這才放鬆全身警戒，癱坐在地。  
　　動彈不得的格絲提這才緩緩爬起，眼神裡寫滿驚魂未定。  
　　「格絲提，妳還好吧……」  
　　垂垂出言關心，格絲提瞧著他的雙眸卻有點失神。月光自半毀的木條交織處透照進來，在屋內暈出一塊又一塊的淡黃色。木屋的大門被粗魯地由外拉開，垂垂回頭看去，德瑞里西華快步進屋，瞪著屋內的景象，萬分不能理解。  
　　「你們兩個……」  
　　格絲提衣上有許多拉扯痕跡，臉上亦有擦傷，垂垂的狀況也相當類似。  
　　垂垂不曉得該如何解釋事發經過，愣愣地沒有開口。幸好德瑞里西華才又望了格絲提一眼，便轉移他原本的注意力。  
　　德瑞里西華來到格絲提旁邊朝她伸出手臂，格絲提立刻緊緊抱住了他。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　垂垂生長在兆洲，他的姐姐是腦波能力的高階使用者，身為弟弟的垂垂，由於血統傳承之故，自然也不是個對腦波技巧一無所知之人。事實上，垂垂擁有相當少見而且高強的腦波能力，名為「逝魂」，能夠以抵擋的動作憑空清除強烈意識體，若用他們國家的詞語解釋，大概有點像「道士」會做的除靈工作吧。  
　　  
　　不幸的是，這位除靈道士本身比任何人都還怕鬼。  
　　於是垂垂只好跑來腦波能力並不流行的嚴洲，改行替家族企業開拓海外武器市場。  
　　  
　　初次在海外除靈成功，儘管驚魂未定，這已算是幸運的結果。而在這場意外已經被順利平息的很久之後，格絲提依然無法開口說話，一直縮在德瑞里西華懷內發抖。由於木屋這邊所引起的騷動實在很大，安索斯頓和以斯拉也循著巨響出現，幾人將格絲提和垂垂先行送回飯店，稍後才聽聞消息的艾斯密、西鐸克和柏藍等人，也立即趕往飯店關心。  
　　依舊留在墓園照料全場的只剩下米勒斯膜，墓園巡禮持續進行，只是他們一方面也聯絡教堂，並且取消會經過木屋附近的所有路線。  
　　  
　　回到飯店，格絲提被以斯拉帶回她們兩人的房間，安索斯頓和柏藍則回到男生的房間，試圖藉由垂垂了解事發經過。幸運的是，他們並不懷疑垂垂所敘述的，光怪陸離的故事。  
　　「所以，你能夠……」安索斯頓斟酌用詞，無奈他不曉得該如何形容：「能夠把『鬼』變不見？」  
　　「嗯，可是我很怕鬼是真的！」  
　　「好吧，雖然不是很懂，聽起來是你救了你們兩個。」  
　　翹著腳坐在旁邊的柏藍，看了兩人一眼，像在思考。  
　　「格絲提狀況還好？」  
　　「德瑞說她這次真的被嚇到了，他們還待在房裡看著她。」安索斯頓回答柏藍的問題：「你要去看看？」  
　　「不用，那又不是我的工作。」柏藍臉上帶著稍早扮演死神所留下的彩妝，安索斯頓亦同，甚至還穿著吸血鬼的披風和馬甲。後來安索斯頓說要回房拿卸妝油，先退出房間，拖了十五分鐘才重新按垂垂房間的電鈴。  
　　「……拿罐卸妝油，怎麼去這麼久？」柏藍一面自言自語，一面替安索斯頓開門，卻看到他的後頭還跟著全身上下纏滿繃帶的西鐸克。  
　　「安索被纏住啦，風度翩翩的吸血鬼走在古堡飯店裡頭，一堆觀光客搶著和他拍照！」跟著出現的西鐸克手上拎著幾瓶啤酒，笑嘻嘻地擠進柏藍和垂垂的客房。  
　　「你跟來幹嘛！」柏藍皺起眉頭。  
　　「嘿，就晃來玩啊，順便護航──」  
　　「護個屁。」  
　　西鐸克趕緊解釋：「很多人搶著和安索拍照，我總得替好朋友過濾純吃豆腐的人吧？」  
　　「你這身打扮跟在旁邊，沒把人嚇跑就不錯了。」  
　　「排擠我對你有什麼好處。」西鐸克嘻皮笑臉，朝安索斯頓肩上搭：「況且這麼帥的吸血鬼也很少見，被你吃掉又怎麼辦？」  
　　「他沒被我吃掉就萬幸，我還被他吃，呸。」安索斯頓撥掉西鐸克搭著他的手，把卸妝油丟給柏藍。  
　　「不對吧，死神和吸血鬼，怎麼想都是死神比較強。」柏藍把玩著手中的瓶子，抬起頭來滿是挑釁地看著安索斯頓。  
　　「是嗎？要試試看？」安索斯頓靠向柏藍，一手抬起他的下巴，帶獠牙的嘴微微張開，朝柏藍的脖子貼近。  
　　「呸，別跟我來這套。」  
　　柏藍一把推開。  
　　「來喝點酒吧！現在才兩點半。」西鐸克插嘴。  
　　垂垂被剛才安索斯頓的動作嚇到，這時總算反應過來：「我還沒滿十八歲！」  
　　「沒關係啦，出來班遊就是要偷喝酒才有樂趣！」西鐸克打開啤酒蓋遞給垂垂：「一瓶就醉的話我會笑你。」  
　　安索斯頓和柏藍各接去一瓶，兩人坐到旁邊的沙發上打開罐子。  
　　「……對你們來說，未成年喝酒為什麼這麼自然。」垂垂對著柏藍發出疑問。  
　　「不然呢？」柏藍邊說，邊仰頭灌了好大一口啤酒。  
　　「敬可憐的小睡豬和勇敢的垂垂騎士。」西鐸克提議。  
　　「嗯。」  
　　「乾杯。」  
　　柏藍和安索斯頓分別應聲，三人舉杯。  
　　於是垂垂也只好舉杯。四人敲杯之後，垂垂小心翼翼地飲啜一口。  
　　苦苦的，雖然不太習慣酒味，他並不討厭。  
　　


	10. 第十章：春季班遊，告白

　　別人喝了酒以後會宿醉，可是垂垂第一次灌了啤酒，第二天早上起得特別早。  
　　由於承辦班遊的人交代之故，昨天發生的事情只有少數幾人知情，並未引起騷動。早起的垂垂沒有擾人清夢之意，自己一個人在飯店裡頭走來走去，逛到一樓販賣部的時候，有家商店的名字引起垂垂注意。  
　　「Mustache」，相當顯眼的淺褐色招牌，搭配蓄著小鬍子的男人Mark，相當可愛。垂垂一開始只覺得招牌眼熟，稍後領悟過來，這就是墓園巡禮蒐集到五個徽章的獎品，甜點禮盒的品牌。  
　　垂垂走過去，掏錢買了曾出現在展示Menu上的綜合甜點禮盒。  
　　  
　　結完帳，垂垂提著剛被從冷藏庫裡拿出的禮盒往回走，在電梯口意外碰到安索斯頓。  
　　「垂垂？」安索斯頓對於會在此處碰到垂垂感到意外：「我正在找你，格絲提她一覺醒來，想到昨晚沒有成功蒐集到五枚徽章，現在吵著要和你合作搶回第五枚徽章。」  
　　「啊，所以她在哪？」  
　　「房裡吧，那是給她的？」安索斯頓指著垂垂提著的禮盒：「五樓，房號是5016。」  
　　垂垂依言上了五樓，來到5016房前，才剛按下電鈴，以斯拉正好開門出現。  
　　「鳽垂垂學長，這麼早？」以斯拉的模樣像剛要出去：「學長吃早餐了嗎？」  
　　「我等一下就要去。」  
　　以斯拉注意到垂垂手上提著的東西：「學長找格絲提？你進去吧，我還要為接下來的行程做準備。」  
　　以斯拉讓出一條路讓垂垂進房，簡單道別以後便先行離去。屋內沒有別人，只有坐在床上看電視的格絲提。見到垂垂出現，格絲提漾出一抹笑。  
　　「垂垂，你來啦，是來準備和我商討復仇良策？」  
　　垂垂沒有回答，只是遞過手上的禮盒。  
　　「啊，Mustache！」那一瞬間，格絲提尖叫，快速接過禮盒，打開就把各色Macaron都拿出來，找了個盤子裝滿。  
　　「妳昨天睡覺的時候還好吧？」一邊看著格絲提的動作，垂垂一面發問：「晚上有沒有發燒或者任何不舒服的症狀？」  
　　「沒事，德瑞說你把那個怪物處理掉了，我也親眼看見你朝牠……揮個掌，然後牠就裂成碎片。」  
　　「嗯啊，對。」垂垂含糊地應了幾聲。  
　　「那是你的『超能力』？」格絲提把臉湊到垂垂面前，笑瞇瞇：「我也有超能力。」  
　　「喔？」  
　　「像這樣。」格絲提手指頭指著牆壁，垂垂朝她示意的方向看，只見原本乾淨整潔的牆角開始湧出螞蟻，而且越來越多。  
　　「呃──怎麼會！」  
　　「哈哈哈！」格絲提把手指收了回來，抓起盤中一塊Macaron，另一手伸過去又抓一塊：「這是我的能力，可以控制螞蟻之類的小動物。」  
　　如格絲提所言，當她手指放鬆回去抓拿Macaron的時候，那些螞蟻又從牆邊的小洞消失不見。  
　　垂垂望著格絲提的臉，好像想問什麼。  
　　「對了，妳昨天受的傷都還好？」  
　　「沒怎樣。」格絲提用手背擦過臉上一道殷紅色的痕跡：「以斯拉替我上藥，她說過幾天就會消下去。你呢？」  
　　「我沒事。」  
　　格絲提再度伸手去拿Macaron，這次抓了一大把塞滿嘴巴：「昨天謝謝你。也不知道為什麼，當時我居然動彈不得，說不定那是傳說中鬼的力量吧，我連想站起來逃跑也沒辦法。」  
　　「嗯，那叫『凝定』，有些鬼光用眼神就可以把人定住，再把被牠獵捕到的靈魂吃到肚子裡。」  
　　「噁……」格絲提露出一副嫌惡的表情。  
　　「還有，格絲提，我要告訴妳一件事情。」  
　　「嘿，說啊？」格絲提嘴裡都是滿滿的Macaron。  
　　「那個，我喜歡妳。」  
　　「噗！」格絲提錯愕，差點把嘴內的Macaron全數噴出。  
　　這反應瞬間讓垂垂不知所措，有點後悔挑這個時間點把事情說出。而且接下來格絲提開口的話，更讓垂垂驚愕莫名。  
　　「雖然我知道啦！應該說，我很訝異你幹麻突然講出來？」  
　　「妳知道！」  
　　「不然哩，你當我白痴？」格絲提又伸手去抓Macaron，垂垂眼睜睜看著她把滿滿一盤子的Macaron逐漸吃完：「你怎麼突然決定跟我告白？」  
　　垂垂沒有回答這個問題：「妳會因此討厭我？」  
　　「不會啊，為什麼討厭你。」格絲提不明究理：「而且，你只是表達你喜歡我，並沒有要求我做任何回應。」  
　　垂垂一愣，他的確沒有要求格絲提回應的意思。  
　　一陣敲門聲打破垂垂那短暫的尷尬，他立刻自動跑去替格絲提開門，看見門外是艾斯密與西鐸克。  
　　「格絲提！」  
　　西鐸克第一個衝進來，搖晃手上昨天請垂垂喝過的啤酒。他跳上格絲提的床榻，一點也不害臊，用兩手的酒罐去冰格絲提的臉頰，惹得格絲提尖叫連連。艾斯密隨後入內，順手帶上房門，看了一眼並不在他意料之內的垂垂。  
　　艾斯密來找格絲提並不讓垂垂意外，可是就如同之前幾次的感覺，垂垂就是不喜歡在這時見到他。他們對看一眼，沒有人開口，直到格絲提和西鐸克的玩鬧稍微停住，西鐸克才出聲與垂垂打招呼。  
　　「垂垂，我剛才去找柏藍的時候沒看到你，原來你在這呀。」他跳下床：「還要喝酒嗎？柏藍那傢伙喝到宿醉，超級沒用。」  
　　「……他喝了至少四打耶。」垂垂忍不住替柏藍平反。  
　　「是嗎？我沒在數。」西鐸克亮了亮手上的啤酒，又指著艾斯密提著的紙袋。艾斯密把紙袋放到旁邊桌上，格絲提打開來看，裡面也全部都是啤酒。  
　　「你們從哪裡買來這麼多？商店不看身分證？」格絲提訝異地問。  
　　「旁邊有家超市，我做了點打扮才去買，再跟店員亂扯一通，她就讓我付帳了。」  
　　「對方一定是美女。」  
　　「那還用說？小睡豬。」西鐸克丟了罐啤酒到格絲提手中，格絲提順手拉開，動作超級自然，垂垂覺得她一定也經常喝酒。  
　　艾斯密接過一罐，但沒拉開瓶蓋，抓著啤酒坐在床邊，看了看格絲提，又移開視線，把遙控器拿起來轉台。  
　　西鐸克丟一罐給垂垂，打開自己手中那瓶，像喝水似的朝嘴裡狂灌，一下子就把整瓶啤酒喝乾。  
　　「哈……好喝！」甫喝完，西鐸克又扭開第二瓶，拉著垂垂把他拉出房間：「走吧，陪我去餐廳吃早餐，等一下還有活動，別浪費時間了。」  
　　「啊，喔，喔好。」垂垂趕緊把他手中的啤酒放到桌上，就被西鐸克拉了出去。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　「吼──剛才的氣氛也太刺激了吧，你和小睡豬在房裡幹麻？跟她告白喔？」  
　　才把垂垂拉出房間，西鐸克邊走邊不停地發出疑問，而且還問得很準，垂垂猛驚。  
　　「你你你……你怎麼知道！」  
　　「一進去就覺得不對勁，艾斯密那傢伙很敏感，你運氣不好，碰到我和他去找小睡豬的時候。」  
　　「可是你說他們兩個沒在一起……」  
　　「有沒有在一起，和艾斯密不爽一點關係也沒有。」西鐸克露出燦爛的笑容：「不過你果然勇敢，垂垂！告訴我結果吧，被拒絕還是答應了？」  
　　「呃……」  
　　「快說快說，看在朋友的份上，我會很有義氣不說出去！」  
　　垂垂打從心底不相信這句話。  
　　「快說啦！」  
　　「……沒有拒絕也沒有答應，因為你們突然按門鈴。」  
　　聽到這番答案，西鐸克表情明顯超級失望。  
　　「──早知道下次按電鈴前要先竊聽再慎選時機闖進去。好，結論紀錄完畢。」自顧自的說完，西鐸克面向垂垂做出煞是嚴肅的面部表情：「不過既然你已經跟格絲提告白，身為前輩給你幾個建議：一，不要讓這件事宣揚出去，不然你會每天接到決鬥通知信；二，別去招惹艾斯密，和格絲提告白之後辛苦的不是如何拐走格絲提，而是如何不被艾斯密尋仇。」  
　　「有……有這麼嚴重？」  
　　「艾斯密不會明目張膽對你怎樣，但光要應付艾斯密的不友善敵意就夠你受。」西鐸克侃侃而談：「聽取前輩的建議吧，過去我和小睡豬交往的那兩週，是和艾斯密關係最差的兩星期。」  
　　「可是如果他們什麼都不是，我有什麼好怕？」  
　　「好吧，的確也沒什麼好怕的，艾斯密也不會因此把你拖出去毒打一頓。」  
　　「而且我又沒有想和格絲提交往。」  
　　「什麼？你你你說什麼？」西鐸克嚇了一跳：「不然你想幹麻？你都跟她告白了耶！」  
　　「只是讓她知道我喜歡她，就這樣。告白又不等於交往。」  
　　西鐸克盯著垂垂半晌，爆出笑聲。  
　　「太有趣了，垂垂你太有趣了！」  
　　「這……這什麼啊。」  
　　「哈哈哈哈哈哈──垂垂你好可愛，有這種想法！」  
　　「不然、不然勒？」  
　　西鐸克大力拍著垂垂肩膀：「很好很好，真可愛！」  
　　垂垂有點不知所措：「那……你呢？」  
　　「我？」西鐸克偏頭瞧著垂垂。  
　　「你不是和她交往過兩星期？」  
　　「所以？」  
　　「所以……你也喜歡她？」  
　　一明白垂垂真正想問的是什麼，西鐸克又覺得垂垂更加可愛，而且是很好欺負的那種可愛。或許垂垂在這方面的經驗很少的緣故吧，他在話題上顯得特別青澀。  
　　「我喜歡她啊，當然喜歡。」  
　　「就像你那些『女朋友』？」  
　　「喔，不一樣，格絲提和其他美女不一樣。」西鐸克非常認真的否定：「在我心目中格絲提和其他美女非常不同，不能和那些人混為一談──」他說：「如果格絲提開口要我當她的男朋友，我一定立刻飛奔過去，就算和現在的女孩還沒玩膩也會跑過去，因為我愛格絲提，我跟其他人或許只是玩玩，不過我愛她。」  
　　這句話垂垂不信，否則為什麼當初只和格絲提交往兩星期？  
　　「兩星期是我的習慣，分手或交往不能代表什麼。」西鐸克說得輕鬆：「而且反正我和格絲提不需要交往也是男女朋友──我不是說過格絲提是我的長期女朋友？」  
　　話沒幾句又開始不正經。  
　　「只是，」他又補充：「我對格絲提的愛和刻骨銘心的愛又有點不同，我和她的感情一定會維持很長很久，因為這是一份非常真實的感覺。但我們不會想依靠對方，我們不是缺少對方就活不下去。」  
　　垂垂有些疑惑：「刻骨銘心的愛是什麼？」  
　　「某種比真愛還真的東西吧，會讓你想去呵護那個給你刻骨銘心感覺的人。」西鐸克笑嘻嘻：「我和格絲提都相信這一套，一定有某個深刻到讓你流血的愛情等著被發掘。」  
　　西鐸克敘述這句話時候的眼神，讓垂垂想起在餐廳裡聽著格絲提敘述睡美人的故事時，格絲提眼眸深處閃爍著的光芒。  
　　垂垂覺得，其實他身邊有很多浪漫的人。  
　　「不過別緊張啦，我又沒有要當你的情敵。」西鐸克露出奸詐十足的笑容：「有本事就把格絲提追到手，我會樂見你們兩個的。」  
　　「呃、哈、哈──」  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　班遊最後一天上午，安排同學前往羅臘門的時裝博物館參觀。  
　　羅臘門身為塞萬唯爾有名的時裝重鎮，每年無以數計的服裝發表會皆在此舉行。也因此，此地匯集各家品牌旗艦店，歷史悠久的名牌累積下來許多珍貴記錄，加之有心人加以搜集、捐贈，最初是由Crystal & Dolores所發起的小型展覽活動，逐漸變成擁有固定展示地點的典藏展，久而久之，幾個有名品牌相互呼應，竟在城鎮附近成立了時裝博物館。  
　　由於此套行程原本就偏向迎合女性同學，加上已是班遊第三天，昨晚的墓園巡禮活動的結束時間又特別晚，所以上午的行程採自由參加。  
　　報名的多半是女性同學，不過也包含安索斯頓、西鐸克，以及被拉著去的垂垂等人。另外女性方面也並非全員參加，譬如格絲提並沒有前往的意願。  
　　垂垂班上有位男同學，名為亞恆‧傅尼葉，聽說祖母就是名牌Fournier的創辦人，他的母親則是現任Fournier女裝創意總監。即使並不熟知時尚工業生態，也能明白亞恆與品牌關係匪淺。但是對於此次行程，他卻顯得興趣缺缺。班上許多人邀請他一同前往，他都不甚開心地回絕了。  
　　「亞恆覺得家裡經營頂級女裝名牌，是很沒有面子的事情。」前往時裝博物館的路上，安索斯頓告訴垂垂：「他覺得太娘、太沒意思，這份工作一點挑戰性也沒有。」  
　　「是亞恆什麼也不懂。」旁邊的西鐸克插嘴說道：「從來沒有了解過自己家裡究竟從事著什麼樣的行業，只從表面批評父母的工作。」  
　　垂垂簡單聽了幾句，反正他對別人的八卦也沒太大興趣。仔細想想之後，他發現自己有了另一個疑問。他曉得米勒斯膜的父親是議會院議長、安索斯頓的父親是Cambrian塞萬唯爾區副執行長，但是他並不曉得柏藍和西鐸克家中的行業。  
　　「柏藍的父親是全國第二大營業額的葡萄酒經銷商，生意很成功，每次都寄一大筆錢回家。問題是常在外頭拈花惹草，一年見不到幾次面，似乎早就另結新歡。柏藍不喜歡提到他，這件事情是他的地雷。」安索斯頓道：「別在柏藍面前提起他老爸，絕對翻臉。」  
　　「我好像沒跟你說過，」西鐸克指著自己：「我爸爸是私立醫院院長，不過已經死了。他死後留下一筆遺產，因為我媽媽也去世的關係，我是唯一遺產繼承人，現在就等成年，繼承那筆他鐵定貪污才能賺來的好大一筆錢。簡單來說我是個標準混吃等死的紈褲子弟。」  
　　聽到這番敘述，垂垂覺得有點尷尬。  
　　「那你現在跟誰住？跟你其他親戚？」  
　　「沒有啊，我一個人住，無聊的時候就去找安索玩。」西鐸克說得超級自然：「安索的爸爸現在是我的監護人，沒事我就往那跑，安索家也有我專屬的房間。」  
　　「你有事也跑我家好嗎？」安索斯頓吐槽。  
　　「喔，所以你們兩個有親戚關係？」  
　　「哪有啊，誰跟他親戚。」  
　　「那、那為什麼你的爸爸，可以變成他的監護人？」  
　　「怎麼，在兆洲，沒有親緣關係就不能嗎？」  
　　「不能吧……」  
　　西鐸克笑嘻嘻：「其實在這邊也不行，可是安索的老爸耍了一點手段。」  
　　  
　　到了時裝博物館，兩班同學各自分開行動。博物館雖然不大，展覽物品卻很多樣，從一百多年前的服裝設計圖原稿、名設計師親筆書信、當時流行的襯裙、全部由藍寶石打造的孔雀腰帶……無以數計用來襯托過去上流人士衣著的各式道具，此時彷彿藉由時光機一一展示在眾人面前。  
　　垂垂花了很多時間參觀，並也因此發覺到以前會被他忽略的，這麼一塊充滿藝術氣息之地。或許真要親眼見識，垂垂才會相信時尚和藝術確實脫離不了關係吧。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　在時裝博物館附近吃過午飯，大部分的同學紛紛回到飯店，接下來一整個下午都是自由活動時間，讓同學能趁著班遊最後一天，把羅臘門的山間部分好好再逛過一遍。集合出發回艾札拉的時間是下午六點，那之前，不管去哪裡都是可以的。  
　　由於安索斯頓和西鐸克紛紛失蹤，一時之間垂垂也沒找到米勒斯膜或柏藍，他便隻身一人離開飯店，循著第一天自由活動時走過的路線，準備把羅臘門山區逛過一遍。  
　　淡淡的但足以朦朧視線的薄霧籠罩著整座羅臘門，如同前兩天給人的感覺，羅臘門就是一座終年伴隨著白色霧氣的浪漫之地。從飯店出來一直散步到山頂，垂垂與很多同班同學擦身而過，他經過一處山坡花園，大概屬於附近某處有錢人家，看到米勒斯膜和以斯拉就在花園外頭，兩人靠得極近，有說有笑。  
　　米勒斯膜絕對是個優秀的情人，垂垂百分之百相信。以斯拉也是男生夢寐以求的尤物，美麗又聰明，體貼且不失獨立。他們相當登對，無論氣質、個性、百分之百理解對方，也仰賴著對方。在學校，這兩人宛如王子與公主的組合，風靡了全校多少學生。  
　　但是垂垂又莫名想起格絲提曾跟他說的，雙方家長其實並不看好他們。  
　　  
　　繞過山頂，垂垂沿著教堂磚牆往山下行。當他們第一天到達羅臘門時，垂垂和柏藍曾在這條路上碰過艾斯密與德瑞里西華。  
　　就在垂垂曾經碰見艾斯密等人的地方，垂垂聽到一絲細微詭異的聲響。有陣奇怪的切割音傳來，然後是重物倒下的聲音。  
　　瞬間，垂垂不由自主的拉緊神經，因為他想他知道這聲音代表什麼意思──垂垂朝聲音傳來的方向看，也就是越過教堂磚牆向裡頭望，一名嘴巴被貼住的老邁修女倒在偏僻的大樹之下，喉嚨被劃開，鮮血滿地；旁邊還有一名年輕女人，扯住另一名同樣被膠帶纏住嘴巴的修女，女人的匕首劃過修女的咽喉，帶出一陣血絲，這才放開抓著修女後頸的手，修女的身軀也倒臥在大樹底下。  
　　那女人幾乎同時就察覺到垂垂朝她射去的視線，這道絕對不在預期之內的視線。女人倏然回頭，動作帶著殺意，猛烈瞪向垂垂。  
　　垂垂看見對方竟是格絲提。  
　　格絲提一發現垂垂，瞬間從殺氣騰騰的情緒轉而驚愕。她一躍而起，翻過教堂高牆，落在垂垂身邊，一把將垂垂翻轉過來壓在牆上，制伏著他。  
　　「垂垂……你怎麼會在這裡！」  
　　「原來妳是殺手，太好了，原來是這樣！」垂垂的態度卻很奇怪，沒有半分害怕，反而是滿滿的興奮。  
　　「什麼……意思？」格絲提一頭霧水，稍微放鬆抵制垂垂的力道。  
　　「格絲提，我送妳一把很棒的匕首，好不好？」垂垂轉過頭來，愉悅地詢問格絲提。  
　　「匕首？」  
　　「對啊，想要的話我也可以量身打造一把長劍給妳，妳會用長劍嗎？匕首我有現成的，長劍就要等等。估計等新的設備空運過來以後，因為有最棒的器材的關係，大概花一個月的時間我就能做出成品，這是目前全球最快的速度！」  
　　格絲提不知不覺放開了垂垂。  
　　「垂垂啊，你在說什麼？」  
　　垂垂右手伸到口袋去，掏出一張名片。  
　　他露出一抹笑容：「其實我是兆洲搬過來做生意的武器仲介商，這是我家商店的名字：鳽，預計今年暑假開幕，請多指教。」  
　　  
　　於是，垂垂高中生活的第一次班遊，就在此般情況下和平落幕。  
　　  
　　


	11. 第十一章：愚人節競賽，前奏

　　自從結束班遊回到艾札拉市之後，垂垂的心情始終處於異常亢奮的狀態。誰會想到世界如此渺小，他的隱藏客源竟然這麼快就被發掘，而且還近在咫尺？不過，若說格絲提是垂垂的「客源」或許有點不恰當，因為垂垂其實想打造一把長劍送給格絲提，而非賣她。  
　　那一天，垂垂興奮地在靜僻的山道上替格絲提測試最佳握力、負重、順手長度，甚至把長劍打造時候最適宜的劍鋒傾斜角度都考量進去，企圖打造一把符合格絲提使用習慣，獨一無二的作品。  
　　就這樣在家裡專屬的冶煉廠忙進忙出幾天、眼看春假即將結束之時，垂垂接到一通來自安索斯頓的電話，霎時之間他的心情自天堂跌落地獄。  
　　「垂垂，我打電話來提醒你記得唸書，別玩瘋了。」安索斯頓的語氣平穩，聽起來沒有絲毫不對勁。  
　　「有啊，我有看書。」垂垂最初並沒有聽懂安索斯頓提醒的用意：「為什麼特地打這通電話？我平時都有在複習課業。」  
　　「呃，我就在想你該不會忘了。」安索斯頓愣了愣：「再過幾天，四月四號就是四月份的大考。」  
　　垂垂往牆上月曆一看，那天是三月三十一日，春假最後一天。  
　　  
　　「……我有些舊講義，放在西鐸克那，我打個電話告訴西鐸克，你去他家拿吧。」眼見若不幫忙就會眼睜睜看著垂垂的成績一落千丈，安索斯頓只好提供速成法子：「他家在市西安東尼特區的席爾街，你拿張紙把地址抄下。」  
　　垂垂抄了地址，衝上巴士便朝指示地點衝去。根據前幾次經驗，垂垂明白安索斯頓的講義非常有用，若是之前沒有為了大範圍考試做過任何準備，垂垂的唯一生存希望就只有安索斯頓的重點整理。  
　　跳下公車，垂垂沿著道路一家一家對門牌，總算來到一幢高級公寓門前，按下十一樓的電梯按鈕。  
　　幾分鐘後，垂垂按下門鈴，開門迎接的正是穿著一身休閒服的西鐸克‧伏爾納。  
　　「哈，你這笨蛋，我聽安索說了。」西鐸克毫不客氣地恥笑垂垂，一邊招手歡迎垂垂進屋。  
　　那是一幢坪數不小的公寓，座落於西區要價極高的席爾街。屋內裝潢與擺設，更顯住在裡頭的人經濟狀況決非等閒之輩。垂垂第一印象便覺得西鐸克的父親一定非常有錢，才能擁有這般規格的房子。  
　　「跟我過來吧，東西在書房。」  
　　西鐸克帶著垂垂來到一間寬敞的書房，雖然房間規格看起來比較像是長輩在用，由於知道西鐸克的父母都已經不在人世的緣故，垂垂猜測現在書房的主人就是西鐸克。  
　　那間書房的四周都是書架，放了琳瑯滿目與醫學有關的專業用書。櫃子上還有許多珍貴的相片集、展示用模型，清一色與醫學相關，多是醫學研究上的資料檔案。  
　　「我父親是私立醫院院長，跟你說過了。」隨手指著架上的書籍物品，西鐸克算是解釋了房間裡如此多醫學相關用品的原因。  
　　至於門後那片書架，則清一色都是漫畫、雜誌和小說。這些物品的主人究竟是誰相當明顯，西鐸克笑嘻嘻的走到其中一櫃，抽了名為「A Modern Myth」的漫畫第一集出來。  
　　「這個很好看喔，雖然想借你，不過要月考了所以改天吧。」話剛說完，西鐸克又把漫畫擺回去，晃到書桌旁邊。  
　　令垂垂感到吃驚的是，西鐸克那張偌大書桌上竟然散落著各科課本與重點筆記，旁邊還有一支筆蓋打開的螢光筆，以及寫到一半就被迫暫停的記事本。垂垂稍微瞄了眼，是數學科的專用筆記，顯然西鐸克前一刻還在計算三角測量的題目。  
　　「你在讀書啊……」而且絕對非常用功，垂垂看到書桌上疊著好幾張寫滿數字的計算紙，西鐸克幾乎把課本上每道習題反覆在紙上演算過。  
　　「不然你以為全校第一名是靠神諭考試？」西鐸克給了個相當諷刺的答案，因為垂垂的確認為，西鐸克那接近滿分的成績，完全由於天賦異秉。  
　　西鐸克拉開抽屜，在最下面那層找東西：「你等我一下，安索的講義都在這裡，我要找找。」  
　　「不好意思麻煩了。」  
　　書桌邊緣擺著兩個相框，趁著西鐸克東翻西找，垂垂將它們拿起來看。其中一個是年幼的藍髮小孩，被一位年輕女人抱起來呵護的影像。小男孩大約四、五歲，左右手臂勾著女人的脖子，滿足地在她胸前撒嬌。女人有著一頭美麗的深藍色長髮，留著十幾年前流行的下捲髮型。表情相當溫暖，一如照片給人的感覺。  
　　另一個相框則是西鐸克和安索斯頓，地點是某戶住家，照片中的兩人都笑得非常開心，從長相和髮型判斷，雖然照相時間離現在有一段日子，但應該不是太久以前。  
　　看到他注意著那張照片，西鐸克抬起頭來笑嘻嘻地解釋：「那是去年安索生日的時候照的，在他家。後面還有一張喔。」西鐸克接過相框，從後頭抽去木板，拿出另一張被壓在下方的相片。  
　　那張也是他和安索斯頓，安索的額前夾著髮夾，手拿香檳。西鐸克手上也拿著另一杯香檳，左臂搭著安索的肩。  
　　「這是去年我生日的時候，也在他家慶祝。」  
　　之前垂垂就覺得比起其他人，西鐸克和安索斯頓的感情特別好，看到這兩張照片，他更加確認。  
　　「跟其他人照的則在那邊。」  
　　西鐸克一手遞出一疊手寫的重點講義，另一手則指著右面書櫃。垂垂接過講義，順著西鐸克示意的方向望，書櫃上頭擺著三個相框。  
　　第一個相框裡有四個人，垂垂一點也不陌生──安索斯頓、西鐸克、柏藍、米勒斯膜。四人身上都穿著學校制服，背景在學生大樓的樓梯間。柏藍站最下面，雙手插在口袋裡，斜靠著樓梯牆面；西鐸克稍後，雙手疊胸滿面笑容看著鏡頭；安索斯頓在柏藍右後方，一手放在口袋裡，另一手拿著抽了一半的香煙；最令垂垂訝異的是米勒斯膜，站在安索斯頓前面之處，側對著鏡頭，手上是正要點燃的香菸和打火機。  
　　「這、這、這這這張照片──」  
　　「怎麼，你以為安索和米勒斯膜都是乖乖牌？」西鐸克哈哈大笑：「這張是以斯拉拍的，上學期她翹課在學校裡亂逛，逮到我們四個溜出來抽菸。」  
　　第二個相框裡的照片就正常多了，是很多人的大合照：西鐸克、安索斯頓、以斯拉、格絲提、德瑞里西華、比提雅、艾斯密、雷文霍克、依利德。  
　　「上個寒假我們幾個去國家音樂廳聽音樂會，後來晃到獅泉廣場附近的公園聊天。那天晚上氣溫很低，大家卻都玩得很瘋，回去之後，安索和比提雅都生了一場大病。喔，對了，為了這件事情，有一陣子比提雅出門去哪，她的保鑣就要跟到哪裡，惹得德瑞發火，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！」  
　　笑聲停頓之後，西鐸克指著第三個相框：「還有還有，這張照片你一定要看！」  
　　那是西鐸克和格絲提的合照，兩人都笑得很賊，像剛做完壞事。  
　　「這張是最近的照片，值得紀念的一天！」  
　　光看照片垂垂看不出任何端倪，那是張再普通不過的相片，畫面中的兩人都穿著制服，照相地點垂垂很熟悉，正是學校圖書館外的花園，Amaranth Garden。  
　　「這張照片很具意義，在Amaranth Garden拍的值得紀念的一天！」  
　　西鐸克的語氣很開懷，垂垂著實愣了一陣。  
　　「值得紀念的一天？」  
　　「對嘛對嘛，還記得嗎？我們跑到圖書館六樓藏書閣，偷了幾本假古董出來燒掉。」  
　　直到今天想起當時的處境，垂垂依舊覺得恐怖。他再定睛一瞧，瞧著照片中兩人份的笑容。  
　　「所以這是……值得紀念的一天？」  
　　「你沒聽懂我的意思，去圖書館作怪有啥好紀念，又不是第一次。」西鐸克說得理所當然：「該紀念的是，我們第一次把你扯進來又把你嚇得半死！」  
　　西鐸克哈哈大笑，垂垂又愣了半晌才反應過來。  
　　「這是我走了以後你們照的照片！」  
　　「對啊對啊！把你拖下水，嚇你嚇得半死，這麼好玩的事情當然要紀念！」  
　　看著照片裡西鐸克與格絲提的燦爛笑容，垂垂實在不知道該說什麼才好。  
　　  
　　拿到筆記，在離開西鐸克家之前，西鐸克丟下一句讓人心驚膽跳的話。  
　　「對了垂垂，別怪我沒提醒你喔。」西鐸克送垂垂到門口，笑得比剛才還欠扁：「明天開學，小心一點。」  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　開學第一天是四月一日，愚人節。  
　　  
　　若不是西鐸克有先警告過垂垂，或許垂垂會漏掉這麼一個可怕的節日。艾爾帝凡高中不愧是號稱活動與課業並重的學校，即使再過三天就是四月份的大考，且愚人節當天照常上課，學生會依舊策劃了精采活動。  
　　早上垂垂剛踏進校門，就被推到旁邊從籤筒內抽出一張名條。在場許多學生會學長姐正大肆解釋給學弟妹、轉學生聽：愚人節艾爾帝凡的大活動，獵魚競賽。  
　　這是強制參加的遊戲，每個人會隨機抽到一份籤條，所有籤條分成四種顏色：淺紫、翠綠、靛藍、鵝黃。學生們便以隨機抽到的籤條顏色分組，將全校分成四大組別。每個人還會拿到一張剪好的魚型貼紙，稱作「April Fish」，貼紙防水，同樣分成四色，學生按照抽到的籤條顏色領取，必須將之黏在背後，防止別人偷襲撕去。  
　　垂垂最初聽得一頭霧水，幸好後來碰見以斯拉，以斯拉好心解說。  
　　「April Fish」是塞萬唯爾在愚人節當天用來嘲笑被捉弄者的特殊用詞，也就是說按照習俗，他們會大聲嘲笑那些被捉弄的朋友「四月魚、四月魚」！但是今年學生會反向操作，在每位學生背後都黏上一尾四月魚，學生的任務，就是直到今天下午三點放學之前，保護好自己背後的「April Fish」，不要被獵捕的獵人偷走。  
　　「另外，今天在學校無論做什麼惡作劇都可以被原諒，只要不造成人員受傷，都只會被一笑置之。」  
　　也就是說，今天除了防止背後的April Fish遭人撕走之外，還得防止遭受捉弄。  
　　「如果被撕去的話會怎麼樣？」  
　　「你的組別就會少去兩分。相對的，搶到別組的April Fish，就幫你的組別多加一分。活動結束的時候統計各組結果，背上留有一張April Fish貼紙得兩分、搶來別組的貼紙則得一分。」  
　　「然後呢？」  
　　「最輸的那一大組，帶領的三位負責人，必須在下午放學之後掛著『I’m the biggest fool』的牌子，遊操場兩圈。」  
　　聽起來有點慘。  
　　「學長不用太緊張，這個遊戲的輸贏只有負責人需要承擔。而且負責人都找學生會的高階幹部、或校內風雲人物，算是一個噱頭。」  
　　垂垂因此好奇了，他看了看手上的紙，是翠綠色的：「翠綠顏色的負責人是誰？」  
　　以斯拉亮出她手上的籤紙，和垂垂同顏色：「我們這組的負責人是：柏藍學長、勒斯、我。」  
　　  
　　每一個組別的負責人，要嘛是學生會高層幹部，要嘛是校內風雲人物。  
　　淺紫色的組別，帶頭負責人就是學生會長，戴瑞亞‧臣斯。另外還有副會長之一，垂垂不認識的三年級學長，以及西鐸克‧伏爾納。  
　　鵝黃色組別，由另一名副會長帶頭，下面有公關部執行長、總務部執行長；都是垂垂並不熟知的學長姐。  
　　翠綠色組別，帶頭者是活動部執行長米勒斯膜，行政部的文書組長以斯拉，以及也被拱上負責人的柏藍。  
　　靛藍色組別，是垂垂只聽安索斯頓他們敘述過，那位能制住戴瑞亞學姊的學長，行政部執行長迦達默爾‧浮珂；另外還有活動部執行次長和安索斯頓‧席隆特。  
　　  
　　稍晚之後，全校學生背上都貼著一尾April Fish，由於顏色相當明顯，遙遙就可分辨遠方之人是否和自己同一組別。  
　　垂垂發現一件他覺得應該小心的事：格絲提和西鐸克被分在同一個組別。這兩人背後都貼黏著顯眼的紫色小魚，一大早就聚在一塊咬著耳朵。格絲提加上西鐸克的組合，怎麼想都讓人覺得不安。  
　　屬於垂垂的翠綠色，除了他所知的米勒斯膜、柏藍、以斯拉之外，艾斯密也在這個組別裡。另外，二年三班裡頭，翠綠色組別的人好像也特別多。  
　　這天班上的氣氛很奇異，即使照常上課，由於有獵捕四月魚活動的緣故，學生根本無心上課，師長們不方便推展太多課業進度。班級裡不同四月魚顏色的學生會互相堤防，從早上起，就陸續有同學的四月魚被撕被搶、學生間遭受捉弄的尖叫聲亦此起彼落。  
　　當然，被捉弄者不限於學生，也有不少是平日威風凜冽的師長。許多老師受到同學們合作惡整，怒吼聲不絕於耳。  
　　還不到中午，垂垂便已耳聞格絲提和西鐸克兩人，趁著昨天半夜溜進學校行政大樓，把所有處室外頭懸掛的牌子拆下來亂改。於是今天早上行政人員上班之時，就看見各處室懸掛著諸如「消防局」、「翼首龍的家」的牌子。至於校長室，則被掛上「資源回收廠」的標誌。  
　　早晨十分，兩人又不知道用了什麼法子，居然入侵校長座車的無線電，趁校長上班途中釋出學校遭恐怖炸彈攻擊的假消息，謊稱恐怖份子為尋仇而來，目標是校長項上人頭。這則新聞嚇得校長連忙回家，躲在書房裡不敢出來，直到十點多才曉得是惡作劇。  
　　接著那兩人繞去校長室，在校長慣用的茶具裡塗了一層透明的膏狀瀉藥。等校長秘書按照慣例替校長沖茶、擺在桌上供其飲用之後，十一點半，校長在廁所裡瘋狂腹瀉，全身虛脫。  
　　之所以一校之最高領導的醜態會在第一時間傳遍全校，則是由於：西鐸克和格絲提替校長專用廁所內的緊急電話線路動了手腳，再把廁所裡的衛生紙通通帶走。拉肚子拉到一半，沒衛生紙可用的校長只好打內線電話給秘書求救，誰知校長的這番緊急呼喚，就這樣觸動全校廣播，在寧靜的上課時分響徹整座校園……  
　　兩人的惡作劇並未結束，而且顯然也不限於惡整校長一人。他們馬不停蹄地溜去圖書館，趁著館長在專屬房間熟睡之時，躡手躡腳用了整盆子的廣告顏料把「紫髮老妖怪」染成滿頭白髮。  
　　中午的下課鈴響，那兩人活蹦亂跳出現在垂垂面前。  
　　「你們兩個別靠近我！」  
　　一看到這對組合就不覺得有什麼好事，垂垂後退幾步，試圖拉開與他們的距離。  
　　「別怕別怕，雖然跟你不同組，我們只是來找你吃飯。」西鐸克拍著胸脯說。  
　　垂垂完全不相信這句鬼話。  
　　「走吧，去校外吃頓午餐。」格絲提上前一步，雙臂一環就親暱地繞上垂垂的脖子。這番舉動讓垂垂心臟漏跳一拍，臉頰瞬間通紅。  
　　也在同時，垂垂望見艾斯密‧米赫爾走進他們班教室。  
　　艾斯密與垂垂同樣屬於翠綠色組別，剛剛垂垂聽到柏藍打手機要艾斯密上來找他。艾斯密一進教室，喚了柏藍一聲，轉頭的時候正巧看見格絲提環著垂垂脖子的畫面。  
　　「艾斯密，你也來啦？」  
　　見到艾斯密，格絲提放開垂垂，蹦蹦跳跳跑到艾斯密身邊。艾斯密回頭看她，迎上格絲提勾過他頸項的手，這招就和格絲提剛才用在垂垂身上的相同，只是更熟練。  
　　原本垂垂還在疑惑於格絲提一下子對兩個男人的親暱態度，下一秒竟見艾斯密推開格絲提，後避一步。  
　　「格絲提，妳好奸詐！」  
　　柏藍在他的位子上大聲抗議，米勒斯膜則立即起身想協助艾斯密。艾斯密退了幾步來到窗邊，藉著身後玻璃反射，檢查背後的April Fish是不是已經被格絲提撕去。  
　　「美人計是格絲提的強項。」垂垂旁邊的西鐸克冷不防笑出聲音，這讓垂垂心中一寒，手朝背後摸，才發現他的April Fish早就被格絲提摸掉了！  
　　「怎麼會！」  
　　格絲提朝垂垂送出一抹奸詐的笑容，又把視線放在艾斯密身上。  
　　艾斯密背後的April Fish並沒有成功被格絲提偷走，他揚起一抹莞爾，襯著陽光，很英氣颯爽。  
　　「想要我背後的小魚，就過來拿吧。」  
　　挑釁的話說完，艾斯密朝想協助他的米勒斯膜眼神示意，表示不用米勒斯膜擔心。  
　　「你說的喔，我這就過來。」  
　　格絲提身手輕盈地欺上艾斯密，艾斯密卻閃了個假動作躲開。格絲提再靠過去，動作快得嚇人，艾斯密攫住她伸出的雙手，一把扭到旁邊，另一手則朝格絲提背後摸。  
　　「不給你！」  
　　格絲提迅速旋身，用自己的身體擋去艾斯密後探的手。然後突然蹬上課桌翻身跳躍，她最愛使用的一招。  
　　垂垂看見格絲提在半空翻了一圈，教室並不寬敞，格絲提的腳踢到天花板上日光燈，燈架不斷搖晃。同時格絲提落地在艾斯密身後，手朝艾斯密貼近。艾斯密趁格絲提碰觸到他背後的前一秒鐘，猛地轉身，大退步伐，撞開一張椅子，瞬間將格絲提扣在他和窗櫺之間。  
　　此時天花板上的日光燈才停止搖晃。  
　　「嗨，格絲提。」  
　　艾斯密的笑容燦爛且挑釁。  
　　格絲提盯著艾斯密半晌，眼睛骨碌碌地轉，像在打著壞主意。艾斯密也顯有防備，靜靜地看著她，想知道接下來她會使出什麼招式。  
　　「真的不給我？」  
　　「難道妳願意把妳的April Fish撕給我？」  
　　「當然不要。」話剛說完，格絲提欺身吻上艾斯密，艾斯密卻躲開，沒讓格絲提得逞。  
　　「給你甜頭也不要？」  
　　「美人關過了，英雄就能當得穩妥心安。」  
　　格絲提輕笑數聲：「你這英雄位子不可能坐得安穩，只要有我在。」  
　　「彼此彼此。」  
　　艾斯密側開身子，解除格絲提被困在艾斯密與窗戶之間的狀況。格絲提一溜煙跑到西鐸克旁邊，交給他一張紙，是垂垂背後的April Fish。  
　　「來到翠綠色這組的大本營，果然很不好搶東西。」  
　　「哈哈！在你和艾斯密纏鬥的時候，我摸來不少東西喔。」西鐸克邊說邊亮出口袋裡的物品，垂垂赫然驚覺，就在艾斯密與格絲提這場爭奪之間，班上有些靛藍色和鵝黃色的April Fish已被西鐸克摸去。而那些赫然發現「失守」的同學，清一色都是女孩子。  
　　西鐸克這才與格絲提並肩離開二年三班。  
　　  
　　「……一定是戴瑞亞學姊命令他們來的。」柏藍嘖了一聲，很不甘心：「淺紫色那組有西鐸克和格絲提，很棘手。」  
　　「整個早上那兩人忙著惡整校長和圖書館館長，現在才著手獵捕四月魚。」米勒斯膜道：「根據調查，早上獵捕成績最差的組別是淺紫色，不過只要西鐸克和格絲提開始專心獵魚，情況就很不妙。」  
　　「我可不想掛著那塊愚蠢牌子在操場上遊街。」柏藍冷冷地說。  
　　「我也不想。」  
　　垂垂湊過去，對於他的April Fish被取走一事表達歉意：「對不起，我太大意了。」  
　　「算了吧，格絲提是當扒手的料，一般人根本無法堤防。」就在柏藍安慰垂垂的同時，米勒斯膜開始打幾通電話，最後一通打給人在一年級教室的以斯拉。  
　　他掛上電話：「以斯拉說，目前分數最低的還是戴瑞亞學姊淺紫色的那組，最高的是我們，四百三十一分。」  
　　艾爾帝凡全校學生約莫一千五百多人，以整數一千五百計算的話，除以四，一個顏色的組別約有三百七十五人左右。垂垂這組目前掌有的分數是四百三十一分，領先其他組別，但顯然差距不算大，各組之間有失有得，無法拉開間距。  
　　「好吧，為了不想掛著那塊愚蠢牌子遊街，」柏藍細想片刻，露出一抹傲慢的笑容：「除了正常手段，也只好來點積極的。」  
　　垂垂眼皮開始跳動。  
　　「艾斯密，我們來做點事。」  
　　被柏藍叫到的艾斯密靠在牆邊，一臉悠哉。  
　　「獵格絲提背後的April Fish？」  
　　「先別跟她或西鐸克鬥，鬥贏了也只不過拿到兩分。我們去獵其他學生背後的魚。」柏藍起身，拿出他的手機放進口袋：「下午有什麼重要的課？能夠全部翹掉？」  
　　「無所謂。」  
　　簡短回答一聲，宣布兩人即將翹掉整個下午的課程之後，柏藍和艾斯密逐步走出教室。  
　　「喂，多獵一點，手機保持聯繫。」米勒斯膜朝柏藍喊話。  
　　「所有背上還留有April Fish的，我們會全部帶回來，放心吧。」柏藍轉身朝米勒斯膜保證。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　垂垂以為經歷過社團宣傳，他已習慣艾爾帝凡每次舉辦活動之熱鬧盛大，但很顯然，一個小小的Fool’s Day活動，又讓垂垂重新大開眼界。  
　　用過午飯以後是下午第一節上課，延續早上的校園氣氛，根本沒有一堂課能讓老師好好教學。  
　　先撇開因獵捕四月魚而瀰漫全校的緊張氣氛不談，Fool’s Day裡老師遭到捉弄的機率比其他日子都高，譬如這堂塞萬唯爾文學，垂垂班上的文學老師正在講授現代散文，外頭突然傳來慘烈尖叫，接著衝進一位渾身是血、頭上插刀的學生哀號著要文學老師趕緊救他。  
　　膽小的文學老師被這逼真扮相嚇傻，幾乎大哭哀叫著要學生不要靠近。直到台下突然爆出笑聲，五十幾歲的女老師才發現自己被這惡劣的玩笑騙了。  
　　自早上起，始終沒回教室上課的除了西鐸克之外，還有安索斯頓。安索斯頓抽到的組別是靛藍色，與學生會的行政部執行長，迦達默爾‧浮珂分在同個組別。從一大早垂垂就沒看見安索斯頓人影，直到下午第一節結束，兩點鐘，安索斯頓才走進二年三班教室拿東西。  
　　「垂垂，你背上的April Fish已經被摸走了？」安索斯頓的口氣疑惑但不訝異：「我本來想說如果還很幸運沒被拿走，就讓我順便帶回我們那組。」後頭這句聽起來毫不經意，卻講得好像拿走垂垂背後的April Fish，根本是件沒有難度的事情。  
　　回想起中午被格絲提摸去四月魚的時候，垂垂實在認為自己過份大意。他不該這麼輕易就讓格絲提取走，他的防備不該如此鬆懈。  
　　安索斯頓走到自己的位子上，原本想直接伸手拿書包裡的東西，呆了片刻，意外撈出一把並不屬於他的物品。  
　　「……西鐸克。」  
　　咬牙切齒喊出的人名，安索斯頓顯然猜出誰是這個玩笑的製造者。  
　　安索斯頓從他的書包內抓出一大把散落的保險套，而且還是XL Size。  
　　其他同學看見的瞬間不是錯愕就是尖叫，安索斯頓臉上則寫滿尷尬夾雜怒氣的情緒。  
　　一旁的米勒斯膜淡淡地道：「他在我習慣放筆的背包側袋塞了吸毒用的針管，今天早上別人跟我借筆的時候引來教官關注。」  
　　安索斯頓的表情瞬間無言。  
　　「柏藍呢？他給柏藍什麼『禮物』？」  
　　「不知道，好像沒有任何不對勁之處。」  
　　「不可能，你等著瞧。」安索斯頓狼狽地自書包中撈出所有保險套，再把保險套通通丟到西鐸克的位子上：「他今天回去完蛋了，我要寄病毒癱瘓他的電腦。」  
　　狠狠落下這句話，安索斯頓從書包裡抽出筆記本，準備離開教室。  
　　米勒斯膜帶著笑容叫住他：「安索，你們那組目前狀況如何？聽說你和依利德聯手。」  
　　安索斯頓回頭，也露微笑：「你們小心一點，別變成最後一名，掛著那塊愚蠢的牌子遊街。」  
　　兩人互給帶著競爭意味的眼神，安索斯頓這才離開。  
　　「垂垂你呢？」米勒斯膜轉頭朝垂垂問：「他在你位子上放了什麼？」  
　　「呃，這──」垂垂趕緊彎腰撿查，抽屜沒有異狀、書包沒有異狀。  
　　「鉛筆盒？」  
　　垂垂照著米勒斯膜提醒打開鉛筆盒檢查，亦無異狀。  
　　「水瓶？」  
　　這回垂垂扭開水瓶，聞了聞瓶中的飲用水。  
　　「噁！」  
　　垂垂瓶中礦泉水全被西鐸克換成感冒藥水！  
　　「他對你手下留情了。」  
　　老實說，垂垂也這麼覺得。  
　　  
　　兩點的下課鐘聲，獵捕四月魚活動還有一小時競賽時間，上課之前柏藍和艾斯密雙雙出現，手上拿著滿滿各一疊April Fish貼紙。  
　　「你們果然厲害。」一直坐在教室裡上課的米勒斯膜表示欽佩，上前接收所有貼紙，並且裝到一個之前垂垂沒有注意到的鐵盒子內。  
　　「現階段是我們辛苦，等一下就換你忙。」柏藍總算有機會坐下喘口氣，喝了口桌上的礦泉水。艾斯密也找個位子坐下，接過柏藍丟給他的水瓶，灌了好幾口。  
　　「以斯拉他們呢？」  
　　柏藍詢問米勒斯膜；米勒斯膜則朝教室外看去：「剛好到了。」  
　　走入教室的是以斯拉‧柯爾賀，以及柏藍的女朋友，浮洛爾‧莫爾波末尼。以斯拉迎面進教室的時候臉上帶著淺淡的笑意，浮洛爾則幾乎面無表情。根據這幾天的傳言，戴瑞亞‧臣斯學姐由於學生會的緣故，好像比較少去找浮洛爾麻煩。  
　　兩名女人皆是翠綠色組別。她們手上各抓著一疊April Fish，所有貼紙集合到米勒斯膜手上的鐵盒裡，數量約有三百多張。  
　　「現在情況如何？」  
　　浮洛爾開口：「我們這組約剩五個人背上的貼紙沒被撕去。」  
　　聽到這番數字，在場幾人錯愕。  
　　「五個人？」  
　　「就我們五個。」以斯拉眼神淡淡地瞟過浮洛爾、柏藍、艾斯密、米勒斯膜，以及她自己。  
　　「太慘了……」  
　　「西鐸克和格絲提簡直是殺手，獵走了所有能獵到的April Fish。」  
　　「哼，我們也不差。」柏藍冷冷地哼了一聲：「我和艾斯密也把所有看見的April Fish都抓來了。」  
　　「其他組別的狀況如何？」米勒斯膜詢問。  
　　「大家都差不多，只剩下個位數的張數沒有被獵捕。淺紫色他們有格絲提和西鐸克、靛藍色有依利德和安索，鵝黃色也有別人。每個組別都有一、兩個能幹的獵人，所以全校還未被獵走的April Fish所剩無幾。」  
　　「妳的意思是，每組獵捕到的四月魚數量，才是決定勝負的關鍵？」艾斯密開口道。  
　　「對，接著的一個小時最刺激。」以斯拉說：「學生會已經宣布最後一節停止上課，開放給全校學生獵捕其他組別的April Fish。三點十分以前，各組背上還有April Fish的人必須前往學生會議大樓進行得分統計，在到達大樓途中，背後的貼紙若被撕去就算失效。各組負責人也必須把獵捕到的貼紙送到學生會議大樓。沒有參與這次活動的財務部將負責公正統計，計算出最後一名的組別。」  
　　艾斯密看看表：「還有三分鐘上課。」  
　　「如果翠綠色這組只剩下我們幾個，」柏藍推測：「其他組尚未被獵走的April Fish，應該也都是能數得出名字的那幾人。」  
　　「你的意思是？」浮洛爾抬頭看他。  
　　「西鐸克、格絲提、安索、依利德、德藍弗西斯、坎必斯、浮珂學長、龐帝學長、坦諾利爾學長、伏各學長、白納學長、雪浮學長。」柏藍唸出一串人名，有一大半垂垂並不認識。  
　　「雪浮學長在哪一組？他和另外兩位同組別嗎？」浮洛爾發問。  
　　以斯拉側頭回憶：「戴衛‧雪浮學長在鵝黃色組別；另外兩位是靛藍色。」  
　　柏藍思忖著：「另外兩位不好應付。其他人呢？赫曼學弟、密根利斯學弟、沙利爾學妹在哪一組？他們的April Fish應該也還在身上。」  
　　「雷文霍克和比提雅都是淺紫色，和格絲提同組；德瑞跟安索同組，靛藍色。」以斯拉說。  
　　「妳有辦法寫出每個組別比較重要的幾個人？」米勒斯膜詢問以斯拉：「這樣會比較容易掌握狀況。」  
　　「可以。」  
　　以斯拉話剛說完，就在米勒斯膜遞給她的一張紙上寫起字來。  
　　  
　　　　淺紫  
　　　　　會長：戴瑞亞‧臣斯  
　　　　　副會長：卡爾‧坦諾利爾  
　　　　　西鐸克‧伏爾納  
　　　　　格絲提‧襲拉斯特  
　　　　　雷文霍克‧赫曼  
　　　　　比提雅‧沙利爾  
　　  
　　　　靛藍  
　　　　　行政部執行長：迦達默爾‧浮珂  
　　　　　活動部執行次長：班‧道南  
　　　　　安索斯頓‧席隆特  
　　　　　依利德‧海禮爾特  
　　　　　德瑞里西華‧密根利斯  
　　　　　愛里斯‧雪浮  
　　　　　戴蒙‧雪浮  
　　  
　　　　鵝黃  
　　　　　副會長：雅各‧龐帝  
　　　　　公關部執行長：戴衛‧雪浮  
　　　　　總務部執行長：艾彼‧思丹  
　　　　　籃球校隊隊長：里奧納多‧伏各  
　　　　　田徑校隊隊長：雷恩‧白納  
　　　　　德藍弗西斯‧加特里  
　　　　　坎必斯‧沙格斯彼  
　　  
　　「我劃掉的是April Fish已經確認被奪走的人；沒劃掉的部份，大概不太可能弄丟。」以斯拉放下筆：「稍微計算，每組大約只留五、六張沒被撕走的April Fish，接下來一個小時，就玩這個。」  
　　一陣鈴聲，柏藍這通突來的電話打斷了會議進行。他伸手掏出手機，某樣東西便如此自口袋掉到地面。  
　　「那是什麼？」艾斯密蹲下將之撿起。  
　　然後等艾斯密細看清楚，他尷尬地愣了愣，不知所措。  
　　  
　　那是一支驗孕棒，呈陽性反應。  
　　  
　　米勒斯膜恍然大悟：「西鐸克一定會死得很難看，敢這樣惹柏藍……」  
　　「西鐸克‧伏爾納！」  
　　柏藍暴怒地喊出西鐸克全名，掀開還在響鈴的手機蓋，彼端傳來罪魁禍首的清脆笑聲。  
　　「靠！西鐸克你活得不耐煩了！」柏藍抓著手機大罵：「有種今天放學給我小心點，我會用狙擊槍對準你那顆藍藍的腦袋！」  
　　啪地一聲，柏藍關上手機，不給西鐸克任何回話機會。  
　　「別理那混蛋，我們剛才說到哪裡？」柏藍強壓怒氣，環視討論事情的朋友一周，但大家的視線卻離不開艾斯密手上的驗孕棒。尤其浮洛爾的表情特別在意，這也讓身為她男朋友的柏藍更加惱怒。  
　　「他媽的！」柏藍扯過艾斯密手上的棒子，朝西鐸克的座位甩：「剛才說到哪！」  
　　「……說到接下來一個鐘頭，要想辦法從別組搶來April Fish。」米勒斯膜接話，決定不要招惹盛怒的柏藍。  
　　「還有一分鐘上課。」以斯拉提醒：「我們的策略是？」  
　　「分三組行動，尋找別組還留有April Fish的人，搶過來占為己有。」艾斯密道：「分三組的目的是擴大搜尋範圍，但也避免單獨行動，互相照應。」  
　　「好，怎麼分組？」以斯拉頷首。  
　　「妳和浮洛爾學姐一組，我和柏藍一組。」艾斯密說。  
　　兩位女孩子被分在同一組、艾斯密和默契較好的柏藍分同一組；這可以理解，可是如此一來就會造成米勒斯膜落單。  
　　看看週遭，米勒斯膜喚住從頭到尾在旁邊聽討論的垂垂：「垂垂，你也過來幫忙。」  
　　「我？」  
　　米勒斯膜將手上一直拿著的鐵盒丟給垂垂：「你跟我一組，負責顧這一盒。」  
　　垂垂嚇了一跳，那鐵盒裡裝了翠綠色組別三百多張得分，這責任有點重。  
　　「我們要顧自己背上貼紙、還要搶別人的，所以盒子由你顧，別弄丟了。」米勒斯膜吩咐。  
　　似乎沒人對眼前分組情況有異議，就此定案。垂垂趕緊抓來他的書包，把裡頭東西通通掃出，再把鐵盒丟進裡面，揹在背上。  
　　柏藍接續道：「上課鈴聲一打就出去，我要把格絲提和混帳西鐸克背後的貼紙撕下。」  
　　以斯拉表示了解：「那你們負責淺紫色那組。我和學姐去找安索斯頓和依利德，搶靛藍色組。」  
　　「小心一點，安索和依利德合作，加上還有雪浮兩姊弟。」米勒斯膜提醒。  
　　「別擔心我們，你們有伏各學長和白納學長要應付。」以斯拉說：「聽說鵝黃色那一整組在專科大樓附近。」  
　　「鵝黃那組還有龐帝學長和雪浮學長，他們很厲害。」艾斯密提醒。  
　　米勒斯膜頷首表示了解。  
　　上課鈴聲響了。  
　　「我們走吧。」  
　　六人互相示意，兩人一組朝不同的方向衝出教室。


	12. 第十二章：愚人節競賽，勝負

　　剛出教室，米勒斯膜帶著垂垂往專科大樓的方向去。  
　　「我們這組目前得分三百九十八，不算還沒被搶走的April Fish。」米勒斯膜邊跑邊解釋給垂垂聽：「遊戲結束的時間是三點十分，所有背上貼紙沒被撕去的人，都要撐到那個時候到學生會議大樓門口報到才算數。沒被搶走的貼紙一張得兩分、搶來的貼紙一張得一分。」  
　　「我們勝算大嗎？」這是垂垂最想問的問題。  
　　「大家的勝算都一樣。」米勒斯膜莞爾笑道，指著垂垂背上鐵盒：「別組也和我們相同，拿個盒子把搶來的貼紙都丟進去。最後一個小時除了互搶背上貼紙之外，盒子也是重點。」  
　　「你的意思是……別組會來搶鐵盒？」  
　　「沒錯。」  
　　「呃，我的責任真重。」垂垂不禁伸手探了探背上背包。  
　　米勒斯膜繼續解說：「淺紫色那組，最該小心的組合是西鐸克和格絲提。理由我應該不需說明？」  
　　垂垂搖頭。  
　　「另外淺紫色那組也包括戴瑞亞學姐；以及學生會副會長，卡爾‧坦諾利爾。卡爾學長平時是個好相處的人，但同時也並列全校心機重前三排行，屬於那種你死也不想與他為敵的狠腳色。如果提到要掛牌子遊操場這種失面子的事情，他抵死不從，換句話說，他會為了這場遊戲發揮他心機的一面。」  
　　下了學生大樓，他們穿過草皮，專科大樓遙遙在望。  
　　「靛藍色那組有迦達默爾‧浮珂學長，之前我們提過他，唯一能剋住戴瑞亞學姊的人，我猜他會負責對付戴瑞亞學姊。靛藍色還有安索和依利德學妹，依利德學妹有比較『特殊』的方法，加上她是體操選手，他們的組合一定很難對付。」米勒斯膜說到「特殊」兩個字時加重語氣，垂垂明白米勒斯膜是在暗示依利德的「靈魂」幫手。  
　　「還有，那一組也包括雪浮兩姊弟。他們是三年級有名的三胞胎其中兩位，默契很好，相當棘手。」  
　　「三胞胎？」  
　　「嗯，三年級很出名的三位學長姐，兩名男生中間夾了一名女孩。他們三兄妹感情很好，人緣也好。我現在提起的，是排行第二的愛里斯學姐、以及第三的戴蒙學長。」  
　　「那麼排行第一的……」  
　　「排行第一的是我們要應付的鵝黃色組別負責人之一，公關部執行長戴衛‧雪浮，三胞胎中的大哥。」米勒斯膜道︰「除了戴衛學長，鵝黃色的負責人也包括另一位副會長，名叫雅各‧龐帝。他們兩個代表鵝黃色組，如果輸了比賽就要掛牌子遊操場。不過他們有得力助手：里奧納多‧伏各學長、雷恩‧白納學長這對好朋友。里奧納多‧伏各是籃球校隊隊長，雷恩‧白納則是田徑校隊隊長，專長是跑步，我猜鵝黃色那組的票數就在雷恩‧白納身上。」  
　　垂垂嘆口氣：「雖然我很努力想要聽懂，但一下子這麼多名字，你說到哪我差不多也忘到哪裡。」  
　　「無所謂，反正等一下就會看到我說的這些學長姐。」米勒斯膜不以為意：「除此之外應該沒什麼大問題了吧？」  
　　「……我可以問心機重排行榜裡頭有誰嗎？」垂垂提出與上個上個上個上個話題有關的疑惑。  
　　「卡爾‧坦諾利爾學長、迦達默爾‧浮珂學長──這兩位你都不認識。最後還有安索斯頓。」  
　　「安索？」  
　　「目前為止你還沒有機會見識，也願你別有機會見識。」  
　　話至此，兩人踏上專科大樓一樓，美術教室、家政教室、保健室羅列兩旁。現場相當空曠，放眼望去似無人煙；但到達現場的兩人卻能清晰感覺到人的呼吸。  
　　「注意了，你的任務就是顧好盒子。」米勒斯膜小聲提醒。  
　　「嗯，交給我。」  
　　米勒斯膜和垂垂朝呼吸聲傳來的方向前進，走到通往二樓的樓梯口。抬頭看去，兩名男人交錯站立在樓梯上頭。  
　　比較接近兩人的是名體格漂亮、褐髮褐眼的學長，雙手交疊胸前，靠著牆壁站立。他的臉型修長，有著好看的手臂線條，一雙長腿，右手帶著精工手錶，垂垂猜測他是左撇子。他穿著學校的秋季制服，袖子反摺，顯示出他瀟灑自然的氣度，笑的時候能使周遭氣氛趨於沉靜，有種指揮若定的大度風範。  
　　站得比較高的，是名輪廓神似精靈，一對琥珀色眼瞳如貓般炯炯發亮的男人。他的耳形尖挺，臉部線條立體而帶有靈性，氣質很跳，相當淘氣。他手插口袋，笑瞇瞇的，煞是可愛。  
　　「下午安，兩位學弟。」長得像調皮精靈的男人開口與他們打招呼：「你們的April Fish都還在背上嗎？」  
　　米勒斯膜看了旁邊的垂垂一眼，向他介紹：「這位是戴衛‧雪浮學長，我跟你提過的三胞胎中的大哥，學生會公關部執行長；另一位是雅各‧龐帝學長，學生會副會長。」他再看向兩位學長：「戴衛、雅各，這位是──」  
　　「嘿，這我知道，鳽垂垂，二年三班的轉學生。」像精靈的學長，戴衛‧雪浮笑嘻嘻地說：「米勒斯膜你提過的同班同學，對吧對吧？」  
　　「學長記性真好。」  
　　「那當然，我是公關部執行長嘛。」  
　　「你就是鳽垂垂？」雅各‧龐帝也給了垂垂表示友好的笑容：「你也被抓進來這場混戰？加油吧。」  
　　「彼此彼此。」垂垂說。  
　　「我們的April Fish都還在背上，有本事可以來搶喔。」戴衛露出背後鵝黃色的貼紙給他們看：「你們呢？」  
　　「只有米勒斯膜的還在。」雅各‧龐帝改變原先環胸的姿勢，將雙手插在口袋裡。  
　　戴衛聽了露出失望的表情，但才一下子又轉而微笑：「噢沒關係，鳽垂垂學弟背上那個，該不會是你們翠綠色組別的『制勝關鍵』？」  
　　垂垂稍稍後退一步，他可不想在學長的笑談中，就莫名奇妙被搶去鐵盒。兩位學長看起來人都不壞，而且和米勒斯膜有著友好以上程度的交情。可惜比賽仍舊是比賽，他們並沒有任何放水的意思。  
　　「好吧，我們要來搶了。」  
　　戴衛剛說完話，翻身躍下，落在垂垂身前。  
　　米勒斯膜抽身擋在兩人之間，垂垂再退數步，同時雅各學長加入混戰，快步逼近，伸手朝米勒斯膜背上貼紙摸。  
　　米勒斯膜緊急改了腳步，垂垂也機警地避開戴衛的搶奪方向，兩人退到牆邊，並在學長將他們逼到走投無路之前，拐了大彎跳上樓梯。  
　　「你先上樓，我要搶他們的。」  
　　垂垂頷首快步而上，兩位學長追至，米勒斯膜擋在戴衛之前，不讓他過去。  
　　「哇，你的目標是我背上小魚？」戴衛學長閃避米勒斯膜的搶奪動作，雅各學長想趁機溜走，卻也被米勒斯膜擋下。  
　　「嘿，米勒斯膜，你想一次擋住我們兩個，太貪心了。」  
　　米勒斯膜笑了笑，沒有回答。他做了假動作引導雅各往右靠，卻接著一個側身撲向左邊的戴衛。閃到後方、旋腳、定住，一把扯下戴衛學長背後的April Fish。  
　　「天啊！」戴衛學長驚呼一聲，卻無法改變April Fish已被扯下的事實。雅各立刻騰手也要摘去米勒斯膜的貼紙，米勒斯膜見好就收，拾步朝二樓快跑。  
　　垂垂接過米勒斯膜給他的貼紙，丟到背包裡，兩人朝生物實驗教室的方向衝。  
　　「有沒有看見里奧納多‧伏各學長和雷恩‧白納學長？」米勒斯膜問。  
　　「地理科學與天文學教室那邊沒有人，生物實驗教室這頭我還沒看過。」  
　　他們朝走廊底端的窗戶衝，後頭是追著的雅各和戴衛。垂垂這才注意到追著他們的雅各‧龐帝學長很高，幾乎快要一米九。  
　　「龐帝學長好高！」  
　　「雅各有在外面當模特兒，遊戲結束再正式介紹你們認識。」丟下這句話，米勒斯膜指著窗戶：「敢跳嗎？」  
　　垂垂想了想，這裡是二樓：「好。」  
　　「那你先跳下去。」  
　　垂垂衝過去拉開窗子，朝外望了眼，是可以看到警衛亭和腳踏車棚的草地，沒有障礙。就在這時，隔壁生物實驗教室的後門突然被人拉開，垂垂看見一位體格很好、穿著運動服的高大男人出現，毛亂的黑色刺短髮，紅色老鷹般的眼瞳，脖子上吊著一串大概是某名牌男裝系列的金屬流蘇；另外還有一位身材細長的男人，體育服袖子露出來的部分可看出肌肉結實，受過長期鍛鍊。他有著金褐色短髮、灰藍色眼瞳，一手抓著很大的束口袋。  
　　以外形判斷，兩名男人看起來都像對體育方面頗有成就，雖然方向不太一樣。第一名男人比後面的男人精壯，但後面那人柔軟度、平衡感、協調和速度卻更好些。原本要往下跳的垂垂停下動作，他先認出第一名男人，社團宣傳時垂垂曾經見過這位黑髮紅眼的男人與格絲提有過交談，就在籃球校隊的表演場地。  
　　顯然這位黑髮紅眼的男人是籃球校隊隊長，里奧納多‧伏各；另一位則是田徑校隊隊長雷恩‧白納，而雷恩手上拿著的束口袋就是鵝黃色那組的票數。  
　　一想到此，垂垂立刻朝雷恩‧白納衝。米勒斯膜跟在旁邊掩護，里奧納多則擋在雷恩身前。米勒斯膜替垂垂擋下里奧納多，趁此機會，垂垂衝過里奧納多的屏障朝雷恩靠近。他看到雷恩背上有一尾April Fish，便伸手假裝目標在雷恩背後，這個假動作引來雷恩上鉤，身體反射性轉開，垂垂卻猛地一撈，拉走雷恩手上束口袋。  
　　「幹得好！」  
　　那一瞬間，里奧納多側過米勒斯膜朝垂垂趕去，雷恩也往垂垂的方向追。稍後追上的雅各、戴蒙的目標也都轉為垂垂，一時之間，所有人朝著垂垂衝。  
　　「米勒斯膜！」  
　　垂垂丟出束口袋，越過所有人的頭頂丟向米勒斯膜。里奧納多跳起來攔截，手剛碰到束口袋，接著就被米勒斯膜用力扯開，衝向窗邊朝外一丟。  
　　雅各‧龐帝立時改變目標，意欲奪取垂垂背後的背包。  
　　「快走！」  
　　垂垂已快一步退至窗邊，米勒斯膜讓他先往下跳。垂垂翻出窗戶，跳往一樓草皮，米勒斯膜第二，動作俐落，垂垂才剛起身，他已經跟在後頭著地。  
　　還位於二樓的雅各‧龐帝朝外看了一眼，匆匆吩咐里奧納多幾句，里奧納多與雷恩兩人的身影立時消失在窗戶附近，雅各這才矮身跨過窗台，與戴蒙前後跳到草地上。  
　　垂垂一面疑惑為什麼雅各沒有立刻追上，一面轉身尋找鵝黃色那組的束口袋。然後他發現束口袋其實離他不遠，但有一男一女站在袋子兩旁，像門神般霸道地不准其他人靠近。他們雙手插腰，模樣甚是淘氣。  
　　「哈囉，米勒斯膜。」  
　　女孩──一頭燦爛金髮，像是陽光完全遍灑在她漂亮柔順的厚長髮上。她有著剪齊的瀏海和髮尾，長度大約到胸前，分量很足，極具個人特色。她的眼睛輪廓深邃，琥珀色眼瞳炯炯有神，像貓。右手抓著吃一半的棒棒糖，打了招呼，就又把棒棒糖塞回嘴內。  
　　另一位男孩──金色的短髮、同樣琥珀色貓似的眼瞳，眼睛靈動靈動，抿著嘴唇笑得很可愛。他長得和剛才垂垂見過的戴衛‧雪浮一模一樣，無論五官的排列或習慣性的微笑皆無差異，根本就是同個模子刻出來，但氣質又有一點點，某種細微上的不同。  
　　「愛里斯學姐、戴蒙學長。」米勒斯膜朝那兩人打招呼，接著向垂垂介紹：「雪浮三胞胎排行第二的愛里斯學姐、以及最小的戴蒙學長。」  
　　「你是誰啊？」戴蒙朝垂垂送出笑容。  
　　「鳽垂垂，我是轉學生。」  
　　「喔，你好你好。」戴蒙穿著春秋季制服，五分袖的袖子下，露出黑青色刺青，這是他和戴衛外表上的最大不同之處。  
　　他們兩位是靛藍色那組的成員。  
　　  
　　「戴蒙、愛里斯，你們想做什麼？」  
　　跳到一樓草皮上的雅各‧龐帝朝兩人發問；而旁邊的戴衛則誇張地嘆了口氣。  
　　「做什麼？當然是來搶走這個啦啦。」愛里斯邊說，邊用穿著皮鞋的右腳勾起地上的束口袋，她的雙胞胎弟弟戴蒙則確實接住。  
　　鵝黃組別的戴衛用不太期望對方答應的口吻說：「看在我是哥哥的份上，還給我吧。」  
　　「當然不可能。」愛里斯含著棒棒糖哈哈大笑：「我和戴蒙都很期待看到戴衛掛著蠢牌子遊街的樣子，對吧對吧，戴蒙。」  
　　「如果由我遊街就太失面子了，可是我還挺想看看我的臉孔掛上那蠢招牌會是什麼德性，是吧是吧。」戴蒙對著和他長相完全相同的哥哥說。  
　　「當心他們兩個。」米勒斯膜低聲提醒垂垂。  
　　就在這時，原先不見蹤影的里奧納多、雷恩出現在雪浮姊弟身後，一人瞬間抓住愛里斯、另一人抓扯戴蒙手上的束口袋，將束口袋抓回掌握。  
　　「啊啊好奸詐！」  
　　愛里斯企圖掙脫里奧納多制伏著她的手，無奈女孩子力氣不比男孩，她背後的April Fish還因此遭到撕去。愛里斯一急，高跳而起，用全身甩出去的力氣掙脫里奧納多，趁著里奧納多第二次把她抓住，落在她的弟弟旁邊。  
　　戴蒙默契十足地填補姊姊的空位，擋住里奧納多。愛里斯晃到雷恩面前，旋轉著手上的棒棒糖。  
　　「變個魔術給你看，一轉二轉三轉四轉五轉六轉青蛙跳！」  
　　霎時，她把棒棒糖朝天甩開，雷恩手上一空，束口袋已在愛里斯手中。  
　　「戴蒙，我們快逃！」抓到東西就想開溜的愛里斯朝自己的弟弟提醒，急欲走人，卻又被雅各、戴衛擋住。  
　　「雅各，戴蒙左邊口袋有東西！」戴衛說道；雅各和戴衛閃向戴蒙，戴衛緊箍著他的弟弟，雅各手朝戴蒙左口袋摸，掏出一串叮噹作響的東西。  
　　「不准搶！」愛里斯撞上雅各，一時竟把那串東西撞開雅各手中。物品在半空中響徹，垂垂和米勒斯膜同時辨認出那是一串鑰匙。  
　　米勒斯膜身影倏地閃過，等他再度站定在垂垂旁邊，手中已搶到那串鑰匙。  
　　「去體育館。」米勒斯膜道，和垂垂拔腿就朝體育館奔！  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　米勒斯膜手中是一串鐵銀色鑰匙，刻著數字編號，全艾爾帝凡高中只有一個地方搭配該種形狀的鑰匙──體育館一樓置物櫃。  
　　「這串一定是放著靛藍色得分票數櫃子的鑰匙，置物櫃，虧他們想得出來！」  
　　垂垂回頭看，愛里斯、戴蒙追在他們後面，戴蒙手中握著鵝黃色那組的束口袋，戴衛和雅各則企圖搶奪，四人閃來閃去，追趕速度不快。同時間，里奧納多和雷恩正專心朝他們跑，尤其雷恩跑步極快，不愧是田徑校隊隊長。  
　　米勒斯膜手上握著鑰匙、垂垂背後有背包，里奧納多和雷恩一前一後來到他們身邊，雷恩伸手朝米勒斯膜的鑰匙撈，撲了個空。  
　　這個空檔卻讓里奧納多有機可趁。原先專心對付垂垂的他一個矮身，搶走米勒斯膜手上的鑰匙，丟給雷恩。  
　　一串叮噹響，雷恩拿到關鍵，頭也不回朝體育館衝。  
　　「可惡！」  
　　里奧納多還想搶走垂垂背上書包，米勒斯膜擋開，動作俐落。  
　　里奧納多又看了兩人一眼，放棄搶奪，追在雷恩後面快步跑向體育館。  
　　這一跑，米勒斯膜手掌一撕，竟把里奧納多背後的貼紙撕去。里奧納多露出吃驚表情，但也不執著於一張貼紙，優先追上雷恩。  
　　米勒斯膜和垂垂跑入體育館，看到德瑞里西華就站在旁邊。  
　　德瑞里西華冷冷地望著體操場地沒有動作，就像這場獵魚遊戲完全與他無關。垂垂朝他背後看，並沒有April Fish的蹤跡，同時米勒斯膜也注意到，這讓米勒斯膜稍顯訝異。  
　　「德瑞，你的貼紙……」  
　　德瑞里西華冷冷哼聲：「別誤會，我還沒蠢到被人搶走。」他的口吻相當不屑：「更沒蠢到黏在背後。」  
　　米勒斯膜聽了，微微輕笑：「你把它丟掉了。」  
　　雷恩和里奧納多奔向體操場地的置物櫃，打開與鑰匙圈上號碼一致的櫃子。  
　　體態輕盈的依利德‧海禮爾特倒掛在體操場高三層樓的天花板上，站在一樓地面的則是安索斯頓‧席隆特。以斯拉和浮洛爾在對付安索斯頓，一面想把天花板上的依利德弄下來。  
　　依利德朝雷恩的方向望，看見雷恩正要取走他們靛藍色那組的票數。  
　　「安索學長！」依利德叫喚，安索斯頓立時從與以斯拉、浮洛爾的戰場抽身，奔向雷恩。同時間依利德俐落地換了幾個支撐點，從天花板跳向置物櫃，出現在雷恩頭頂，撈去得票。  
　　下一秒，里奧納多高跳而起，像打籃球蓋火鍋時那樣，扯下鼓鼓的紙袋。  
　　「做得好，里奧納多！」  
　　雷恩歡呼，但這樣的歡呼不過是一瞬間。  
　　猛烈的風吹過，里奧納多根本來不及反應，當他再睜眼望去，依利德已經回到天花板上，手中是屬於他們組別的得分紙袋。  
　　雅各、戴衛、戴蒙、愛里斯也到達體育館，撞見這幕。  
　　  
　　「依利德，還可以嗎？」安索斯頓笑盈盈地問候。  
　　「當然，除非有人也能飛上來。」依利德回以微笑。  
　　「依利德，妳不可能一直待在天花板上，現在已經二點四十五分了。」以斯拉抬頭說話：「三點十分要趕到學生會議大樓，否則得票無效。」  
　　「這我知道。」安索斯頓回答以斯拉：「我們會有辦法的，愛里斯學姊、戴蒙學長？」  
　　愛里斯‧雪浮、戴蒙‧雪浮來到安索斯頓身邊：「當然當然。」  
　　垂垂看向三方人馬：愛里斯和戴蒙手上空空如也，且戴蒙臉上帶有污漬，雅各手中則握著他們自己鵝黃色組別的束口袋，顯然從戴蒙手中奪回得票；依利德手上是自己靛藍色組別的紙袋；垂垂背後有著他們翠綠的得票。  
　　忙了半天，結果各組得票都還在各組人馬手上。  
　　「小小的體育館，藏著三組人馬得票。」安索斯頓莞爾一笑：「加起來超過全校一半學生的票數，誰拿到誰就穩坐冠軍。」  
　　「用不著你來提醒。」以斯拉一步一步接近安索斯頓：「我們自己有腦袋分析。」  
　　安索斯頓背上的貼紙還在、以斯拉的也是，不過浮洛爾的已經被摸去了。  
　　「我只是在想……」安索斯頓緩緩地說：「怎麼都沒看見淺紫色那組人馬？」  
　　就在安索斯頓剛說完這句話，雅各‧龐帝忽地退後，下一刻米勒斯膜亦側身避開，動作很大。  
　　兩道影子出現在這兩人身邊，隨即，追捕雅各‧龐帝的影子又退一步。  
　　垂垂定睛一瞧，總共是三抹人影。  
　　米勒斯膜背上貼紙差點被一名紅褐短髮的男人摸去，對方是垂垂的同班同學──德藍弗西斯‧昂‧加特里，曾經一起打過籃球。  
　　襲擊雅各‧龐帝者，是垂垂也相當熟悉的人影──戴瑞亞‧臣斯；追在戴瑞亞之後的，則是垂垂並不認識的男人，竟趁著戴瑞亞襲擊雅各‧龐帝之時，成功從戴瑞亞背後撕去貼紙。  
　　螳螂捕蟬，黃雀在後。  
　　  
　　撕去戴瑞亞學姐的April Fish的男人，有著稍微蓋到眼睛的瀏海，眼神淡淡輕輕地，挑起一邊漂亮的眉毛，露出深沉的微笑。  
　　「迦達默爾！」戴瑞亞嗔怒著。  
　　「怎麼，妳的貼紙在我手上囉。」那男人說話說得從容優雅，像是玩弄獵物。  
　　「他是迦達默爾‧浮珂，戴瑞亞學姊的剋星。」米勒斯膜簡短替垂垂介紹，接著又閃過來自德藍弗西斯的襲擊。  
　　「德藍弗西斯！」  
　　「哈囉，我是鵝黃色，和龐帝學長同組。」德藍弗西斯露出背上貼紙：「送給我你的小魚吧，米勒斯膜。」  
　　「想得美。」米勒斯膜抽身後退，與垂垂一起跑向以斯拉那方。  
　　  
　　「有柏藍和艾斯密的消息嗎？」來到以斯拉身邊站定，這是米勒斯膜的第一個問題。  
　　「沒有，我猜他們很專心對付格絲提、西鐸克學長。」以斯拉搖頭。  
　　德藍弗西斯追著他們的腳步來到體操場地，看見安索斯頓和依利德，不禁嘆息抱怨。  
　　「怎麼有這麼棘手的組合？」  
　　「謝謝稱讚。」安索斯頓的笑容很優雅。  
　　戴瑞亞學姐也來到體操場地，只是她所移動的每一步都在堤防迦達默爾‧浮珂。  
　　「迦達默爾，你你你你你你你你你離我遠一點！」  
　　迦達默爾莞爾回話：「恕難奉命。」  
　　天花板上閒晃的依利德稍微改變姿勢，用一手抓著屋頂橫桿，晃了幾圈，忽往下跳。  
　　那一瞬間垂垂看得差點心臟停止，依利德卻在著地之前一刻，猛地拉住煞車，用貓似的步伐著地於迦達默爾身邊。  
　　「學長，先由誰背後的April Fish開始搶奪？」  
　　放眼望去，翠綠色這組人馬共有四人、鵝黃人馬有五人、淺紫人馬只有戴瑞亞一人，靛藍色的人馬卻有足足六人，佔盡地利。  
　　「戴瑞亞的小魚已經在這裡了，這邊的淺紫色貼紙蒐集完畢。」迦達默爾晃著手上屬於戴瑞亞的貼紙，交給依利德裝在紙袋裡頭。  
　　「哼，誰說的。」戴瑞亞輕輕哼了聲。  
　　垂垂把眼光放得寬廣些，赫然發現……  
　　  
　　雷文霍克‧赫曼，一年級音樂班的黑髮學弟，一聲不響地出現在體育館後門。他的旁邊則是環著胸、一臉不悅的比提雅‧沙利爾，抬高她的下巴睥睨在場眾人。戶外陽光晶晶閃閃地照在兩人面龐上，畫下一暗一明的窗格條紋。  
　　「比提雅？」依利德看見同班同學，顯得欣喜，即使同班同學此時和自己分屬於不同陣營。  
　　「比提雅、雷文霍克，你們負責搶依利德手上的紙袋。」戴瑞亞吩咐兩人：「我可不想掛著那蠢牌子到處遊街，拜託你們啦，美女帥哥。」  
　　「下戰帖了。」與依利德合作的安索斯頓再度露出微笑，蓄勢待發。  
　　迦達默爾則吩咐愛里斯、戴蒙兩姊弟：「你們去搶雅各手上的束口袋，我也不想放學之後像個白痴。」  
　　雅各將束口袋隨手甩在背上，態度不敢大意：「戴衛、德藍，掩護我。」  
　　戴衛瞇起那對貓似的琥珀眼瞳：「當然了，我也不想掛那牌子……」  
　　里奧納多則看了垂垂一眼，和他的夥伴雷恩默契相視：「我們的目標在那。」  
　　因這句話，垂垂稍微後退一步。  
　　以戴瑞亞為首的淺紫色、迦達默爾為首的靛藍、以及雅各為首的鵝黃，霎時間都鬥氣高昂。垂垂想，這一定是因為無論如何，他們死也不想掛著寫了「I’m the biggest fool」的牌子遊操場。  
　　「兩點五十五分，時間快到了，我們別跟他們瞎混胡扯。」以斯拉低聲說道：「垂垂學長，等一下大家一行動，你就從體育館側門出去，朝學生會議大樓奔，他們交給我們絆住。」  
　　米勒斯膜亦頷首：「把我們獵捕到的票數交給財務部工作人員，不要被別人搶走。」  
　　「嗯，了解。」  
　　以目前狀況看來，這裡將有一場混戰。以斯拉認為沒道理與這些人一同陷入拉扯僵局，不如趁這段時間先把翠綠色的得票送往計票處。  
　　「我們會想辦法搶來其中一組得票的……」  
　　最先移動步伐的是比提雅，忽地和雷文霍克衝向依利德。依利德第一時間躍飛上空，倒掛在天花板，手拿紙袋笑嘻嘻地晃來晃去。比提雅和雷文霍克無法躍上如此高度，只能眼睜睜看著，同時安索斯頓朝他們兩人背後的貼紙襲去，三人在下方形成拉鋸。  
　　愛里斯、戴蒙的目標是雅各，那兩人迅速逼近，戴衛和德藍弗西斯靠近掩護。兩姊弟忽爾躍起，閃過自家哥哥，愛里斯矯捷的身手就對著雅各手中之物搶奪。雅各閃避，用很快的步伐後退，德藍弗西斯像個警察似地突圍而出，扣住愛里斯把她壓倒在地。  
　　「喔喔欺負學姐，這樣不對、不對！」愛里斯叫痛，她的弟弟立時趕來幫忙，戴衛卻插了手，差點絆倒戴蒙。  
　　看著眼前混亂場面，戴瑞亞想要有所動作，迦達默爾卻把她盯得很緊，一時之間兩人都未有行動。  
　　「你怎麼只針對我，迦達默爾！」  
　　迦達默爾揚起嘴角：「妳是淺紫色這組的頭頭，當然要以封殺妳為首要目標。」  
　　「你明明就是針對我！」  
　　迦達默爾沒有否認，笑得很開懷。  
　　就在這時，打籃球的里奧納多、田徑隊隊長雷恩，迅速朝垂垂靠。  
　　「先走！」  
　　以斯拉斷後，衝前一步攔住步伐最快的雷恩。大概由於以斯拉是學妹，雷恩慌了一下，米勒斯膜露出一抹莞爾，唰地繞到雷恩背後，撕去他的貼紙。  
　　後頭的里奧納多跟上腳步，朝以斯拉背後偷襲。米勒斯膜張手一勾，穩妥地將以斯拉抓到自己身邊。兩人迅速退後，和浮洛爾一同退到側門。  
　　垂垂早已奔出，一路朝學生會議大樓逼近。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　出了體育館，垂垂對於剛才發生的混戰還心有餘悸。雖然這一切不過是場Fool’s Day的小型活動，學校同學卻都相當盡興地投入，因此遊戲規模就越發地不可收拾。  
　　跑過風雨走廊和室內游泳池，經過籃球場、排球場、網球場，垂垂離學生會議大樓已不過幾百公尺。垂垂突然想到一件事情，翠綠色的得票在他手中、鵝黃色在雅各那裡、靛藍色在依利德手上。那麼，淺紫色那組的票數呢？  
　　不在戴瑞亞學姐身上、看來也不在比提雅、雷文霍克身上。這麼說來難道是格絲提、西鐸克負責保管？  
　　隨著越來越接近學生會議大樓，垂垂看到始終沒見著人影的柏藍、艾斯密，兩人現身於籃球場，同時那裡還有格絲提、西鐸克。  
　　就如柏藍和以斯拉所言，他們這組人馬相當專心對付格絲提、西鐸克，一點也沒注意到別組的狀況。直到垂垂出現在柏藍的視線範圍之內，柏藍才吃了一驚，低頭看錶。  
　　「這麼晚了！」  
　　垂垂沒看到格絲提或西鐸克保管任何像裝有淺紫色組別票數的東西，這讓他感到奇怪。垂垂朝著學生會議大樓的門口奔去，那裡設置了一個櫃台，已經有人等候。  
　　這時，一抹影子猛地擋住垂垂去路，那是名戴著黑色膠框眼鏡的紅髮男人，臉部線條俐落，整體卻很精緻，帶著一抹看起來有些過份精心計算的微笑。他全身上下最引人注目之處是一對犀利如刀的眼神，並不特別兇悍，但也不很好惹。整個人感覺相當城府，纖細而且精明，三年級生。  
　　「垂垂注意！」  
　　柏藍朝垂垂喊，垂垂矮身蹲下，閃去紅髮男人想要搶奪背包的意圖。這一閃身，垂垂看到男人制服外套裡裝著一只封好的紙盒，垂垂想也沒想，伸手抓去，把那東西撈到手裡。  
　　男人也沒輕易讓垂垂得逞，攫住垂垂手腕再加以施力，垂垂痛得被迫放開，紙盒掉到地上，垂垂伸腳一踢，把那紙盒踢離自己好幾公尺，趁著男人轉身去搶紙盒的空檔，垂垂不浪費時間，奔上學生會議大樓階梯，一路像跑大隊接力似的，直達終點，把背包內的鐵盒取出丟給計票人員。  
　　「翠綠色組別！」  
　　  
　　一看見被垂垂踢開的紙盒，柏藍和艾斯密第一時間朝它衝去；紅髮男人也衝向紙盒，趁柏藍觸手可及之前迅速搶回手中。  
　　「西鐸克、襲拉斯特學妹！」  
　　紅髮男人朝西鐸克、格絲提提醒，丟出手上紙盒，格絲提一把接住。  
　　「先送去計票處！」  
　　紅髮男人揚聲吩咐，格絲提敏捷閃身，避開艾斯密擋路的身軀，一拐就拾階而上。垂垂不願讓她得逞，半路絆著格絲提，艾斯密幾步追至，在樓梯上與格絲提開始危險的捉拿搶奪。那兩人互相搶奪的速度太快，垂垂看得有點頭昏眼花。  
　　  
　　從台階的方向遠遠朝體育館看，館內此時衝出好幾人的影子，最前頭是安索斯頓和依利德，依利德輕快移動的腳步像首美妙的樂章，手中抱著他們那組得分。  
　　鵝黃色組別得分則在雷恩‧白納手裡，他發揮了田徑校隊的優勢，明明比依利德晚開跑，卻逐漸超過依利德。旁邊有里奧納多、雅各、戴衛協助，同時三胞胎中的愛里斯、戴蒙也跟緊兩側，似想阻撓。奇怪的是，米勒斯膜、以斯拉、浮洛爾也追在雷恩等人身後，緊咬不放。  
　　戴瑞亞出現在門口附近，但沒有追隨其他人上演追逐戰，而是與迦達默爾靠在門邊看著他們。比提雅和雷文霍克也沒有追出。  
　　  
　　艾斯密和格絲提的搶奪戰來到戰況激烈點，那兩人完全沒有碰觸對方身體，紙盒卻已交換幾十來遍。西鐸克衝過去想要解套這般狀況，卻被柏藍一腳絆住，右拳朝西鐸克腹部揍。  
　　「喂喂痛痛痛痛！」西鐸克開始鬼叫：「柏藍你動手，作弊！」  
　　「再給我囉哩囉唆試試看！」柏藍並不因此手軟，巴過西鐸克的頭，粗魯地把他拉離階梯，不讓他靠近艾斯密和格絲提的戰場。  
　　剛才的紅髮男人快步跑去，明顯要幫格絲提的忙。垂垂衝到階梯上擋住對方。  
　　紅髮男人揚起一抹好整以暇的笑容。  
　　「你就是二年級的外國轉學生？」  
　　「我叫鳽垂垂。」  
　　「我是卡爾‧坦諾利爾，學生會副會長。」對方則介紹自己；過份精緻而英挺秀氣的臉龐，垂垂猜測他在學校一定也有一批死忠支持者。他介紹自己的名字和職位，垂垂立刻想起米勒斯膜提過的心機重排行榜。對方既然屬於淺紫色組別，應該便與戴瑞亞學姊、西鐸克和格絲提同隊。雖然他們組別的票數還未送往記分處，男人並不特別緊張，就像他們一開始就穩贏一般。  
　　這時艾斯密搶到紙盒，一個健步來到階梯最後一級，眼看就要以翠綠色組別的身分把紙盒交給計分人員──  
　　格絲提忽地撲倒艾斯密，坐在他身上扣住他的雙臂。被撲倒在地的艾斯密後腦杓直直撞上階梯，聲音聽起來一定很痛。  
　　「啊啊啊真的真的啊啊對不起！」高喊了聲抱歉，格絲提充滿歉意地趕緊爬離艾斯密身上，但仍不忘搶走艾斯密手中紙盒，遞給計分櫃檯：「淺紫色！」  
　　  
　　雷恩越來越靠近學生會議大樓，此時已逼近到垂垂可以明顯看見他臉上的表情。掩護他的幾位鵝黃組別成員都顯得相當謹慎，一直提防那些緊追不捨的干擾者。奇怪的是，與同樣拿著得票的依利德相比，追趕雷恩的獵人實在多得奇怪。  
　　根本沒人想搶依利德手上的得票，雷恩旁邊卻跟了五個。  
　　「襲拉斯特學妹、西鐸克，去搶雷恩的得票！」卡爾‧坦諾利爾對著令眾人棘手的組合吩咐，兩人對看一眼，似乎也明白怎麼回事，合作朝雷恩衝。  
　　米勒斯膜老遠也朝艾斯密、柏藍喊：「搶雷恩學長的！」  
　　「媽呀！」雷恩緊急煞車，避開前後人潮，朝左閃躲，假動作騙過最靠近他而來不及放慢速度的戴蒙、格絲提之後，忽往右衝，再甩掉以斯拉和柏藍，一個並步跳上學生會議大樓。  
　　同時，依利德已在安索斯頓護送下，送出手中票數。  
　　「靛藍色。」  
　　  
　　還被困在樓前的雷恩進退兩難，雅各‧龐帝想要開道，卻遭米勒斯膜和柏藍合作擋下；戴衛也想突破界線，卻被自己的弟、妹聯手攔住，戴衛眨了眨那對貓眼，似無可奈何。不同組別的西鐸克與安索斯頓默契十足地停在雷恩之前，伸手就要抄走他手上的束口袋。雷恩當機立斷，把束口袋拋空丟給里奧納多。雖然里奧納多離計分台還有一段距離，他高跳而起，來了一個三分投籃，筆直朝計分台丟──  
　　  
　　格絲提抽身而躍，雙手猛烈一抓，將束口袋抓入自己懷中！  
　　  
　　「這是我的了！」  
　　笑嘻嘻地躍上最後一階台階，格絲提把束口袋丟到計分台上：「淺紫色組！」  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　「媽呀，你們這些人……」遊戲結束之後，雷恩‧白納坐在地上猛灌礦泉水，一邊吃著許多自校園商店買來的麵包。其採買的數量多得垂垂驚訝連連，好比看到西鐸克正用極快速度解決洋芋片，這位學長也用著與之不相上下的速度解決麵包：「餓死了餓死了……」  
　　「你還在發育期是不是，每天吃得跟豬一樣。」毒舌損他的是里奧納多‧伏各，聽說兩人同班，是很好交情的朋友。里奧納多坐在旁邊，喝著一瓶礦泉水，運動過後全身溼透，他便直接把上衣脫掉，露出因長期運動鍛鍊而結實好看的身材。同時這個舉動引起其他幾人注意，因為他的右胸有個黑色刺青，一頭嚴洲傳說中的噴火大龍，週遭環繞許多荊棘與薔薇。臂上還有五條像被野獸抓破的爪痕，若非因為是黑色，看起來栩栩如生。  
　　「哇，里奧納多學長，你有刺青！」  
　　興奮地說了這句話的是格絲提，蹦蹦跳跳跑到里奧納多‧伏各身邊，在對方允許之下摸了摸刺青表面：「我也好想去刺青，可是家裡都不准！」  
　　里奧納多笑著拍拍格絲提的頭：「妳可以等十八歲，十八歲之後那些刺青店不會要妳的監護人同意書。」  
　　「喂喂喂，學長你別帶壞小睡豬！」西鐸克則在旁邊大聲抗議。  
　　學生會副會長，雅各‧龐帝手拿紙杯咖啡，也輕輕地把上衣脫去，渾身是汗。他的身材同樣好看，但不像里奧納多有著因運動鍛鍊的痕跡，雅各‧龐帝的感覺是很勻稱、很優雅的那種。好比每條肌肉的線條都經過精心計算，也因此相當衣架子。後來垂垂聽說他在外兼職模特兒，每年春秋兩季男裝發表都會請假去羅臘門一趟，還聽說他今年代言兩個品牌的秋季廣告，很快大街小巷就會看到海報。  
　　另外，米勒斯膜還告訴垂垂，雅各‧龐帝家裡不像其他入學者那般有錢，他們家屬於普通的中產階級，和垂垂一樣，當年是以PR值97以上的資格入校就讀。處於一群有錢人中，他向來悠遊自在，爽朗大方，聽說朋友遍布，人緣極好。  
　　而此時的他，拿著咖啡露出苦笑，靠著牆壁。  
　　「沒想到我居然被你們算計，算你們狠……」  
　　學生會長戴瑞亞‧臣斯、活動部執行長米勒斯膜‧昂‧帕藍卡、行政部執行長迦達默爾‧浮珂；這三人就站在雅各‧龐帝身邊，其中兩人笑得相當詭異。  
　　「這不是我的點子，壞人是卡爾喔。」戴瑞亞‧臣斯瞇著漂亮的眼睛，咬著從校園商店買來的巧克力棒：「卡爾說應該找另外兩組合作，把其中一個組別拉垮，這樣就可以確保另外三組不用掛著蠢牌子遊操場。」  
　　她口中談論的「卡爾」，即是學生會另一位副會長卡爾‧坦諾利爾，垂垂最後遭遇上的紅髮男人。  
　　那男人揚起一抹六畜無害的笑容：「我只不過希望確保不用做蠢事。」  
　　話說完，卡爾‧坦諾利爾輕緩地將膠框眼鏡拿下，露出他那看似纖細卻透露著精明光采的漂亮臉蛋。他的眼神時而如豹般銳利，時而又和藹可親，雖然沒有惡意，但也由於他光站在那就有著異人光采的緣故，垂垂直覺絕對不能惹上這位副會長。  
　　「結果最後受害的是我們這組？卡爾，我哪裡得罪你啦？」公關部執行長戴衛‧雪浮大聲抱怨，他的另外兩位三胞胎手足卻在旁邊笑得亂七八糟。  
　　「好玩好玩！可以看到戴衛的蠢樣耶，等一下要照下來，對吧對吧！」  
　　「當然當然！這麼好的機會怎麼可以放過！對吧對吧！」  
　　愛里斯‧雪浮和戴蒙‧雪浮手中各抓著一根棒棒糖，兩人吃得津津有味。  
　　  
　　原先體育館內混戰的眾多人群，自垂垂走後，情況有了一百八十度的詭異翻轉。  
　　戴瑞亞一直想要提出來自卡爾‧坦諾利爾的點子，因此趁四組人馬戰得最激烈的時候突然喊停。奇怪的是，雖然戴瑞亞不知道該如何開口，在場部分幾人卻有著相同的默契，翠綠色組別的以斯拉緩緩安靜下來，盯著戴瑞亞的眼睛，靛藍色的迦達默爾和安索斯頓也靜默了，像是從另外兩人的眼神中，尋找著某種默契。  
　　從頭到尾沒有進入狀況的，只有鵝黃色組別。  
　　  
　　與其四組人馬在體育館內殺得你死我活、也殺不出一片穩贏的制勝局面，不如其中三組合作搶奪第四組得票，如此一來就可確保己方組別的負責人無須在操場上出糗。  
　　因為，要掛著愚蠢牌子遊街的，只有最後一名。  
　　  
　　「不是我要說，你們這組真是一點心機也沒有！」愛里斯含著棒棒糖大聲取笑：「戴衛哥哥好笨好笨喔！這一切都是你咎由自取，對吧對吧？真是的怎麼這麼笨哪，至少要像卡爾和迦達默爾這樣子心機重又壞心腸才可以，對吧對吧？」  
　　「誰心機重壞心腸。」一旁的卡爾‧坦諾利爾看似心不在焉，卻用很大的力道巴過愛里斯的腦袋：「還笑妳哥，你們三胞胎根本是同樣程度的笨蛋。」  
　　「哇哇，他罵我，副會長罵我，戴蒙！」  
　　戴蒙一臉無辜：「我也同時被罵了啊。」  
　　  
　　計票工作還在進行，但其實確切名次一點也不重要，最後一名鐵定就是鵝黃組別。  
　　格絲提不知道從哪裡弄了些冰塊，拿去向艾斯密道歉。  
　　「喏，對不起害你撞到樓梯。」她邊說邊殿起腳尖，替艾斯密冰敷慘遭撞擊的後腦杓，結果因為自己沒那麼高，頤指氣使地叫艾斯密坐下：「吼，你沒事長這麼高做什麼！你家牛奶不用錢啊！」  
　　「妳……」  
　　「媽呀，艾斯密你頭上真的腫成一個包了，要不要緊？」  
　　「沒關係，妳別忙。」  
　　安索斯頓靠過去關心：「要不要到保健室？請蕾絲利姐姐替你看看。」  
　　蕾絲利是學校第一保健室的護士，聽說安索斯頓和她交情不錯。  
　　「說的對，給護士姊姊看一下好了。」格絲提欣然接受提議：「走吧艾斯密，快點，站起來哪。」  
　　「沒關係，我不會痛。」  
　　「不會痛又怎樣，說不定腦漿都被搖到血管裡去了喔！」  
　　「呃，格絲提，腦脊髓液本來就會回流血管。」安索斯頓好心提醒。  
　　「是這樣嗎？」  
　　「對啊，」西鐸克跑過來插嘴：「腦漿會被蜘蛛膜的絨毛送回靜脈竇，腦漿會不斷更新啊。」  
　　格絲提略想片刻，決定忽略太過複雜的過程：「不管不管，那如果腦溢血怎麼辦？」  
　　「那就是中風……」  
　　「哇，艾斯密，年紀輕輕就中風，很了不起喔！」  
　　艾斯密白了格絲提一眼，不想理她這番白痴話語。  
　　格絲提蹙起雙眉：「怎麼這麼難勸。」  
　　「我沒事，拿點冰塊讓我冰敷就好，其他不用妳操心。」  
　　「可是如果──」  
　　「我說我沒事。」  
　　格絲提沒有說話。  
　　艾斯密低下頭，又抬頭看她。  
　　「……我沒有生氣，沒有因為妳害我跌倒生氣，我只是不喜歡被當成病人。」  
　　「所以？」  
　　艾斯密本想答話，盯著格絲提微慍的眼神半晌之後，敗陣下來。  
　　「……算了，我們去保健室。」  
　　「哈哈！這還差不多！」格絲提興高采烈，抓起艾斯密往專科大樓的方向走。  
　　  
　　戴瑞亞滿面笑容晃到浮洛爾身邊，手中巧克力棒還咖嚓咖嚓往嘴裡送，雙手一抱就撲向浮洛爾。  
　　「學妹學妹帥氣的學妹──帥氣又傲慢的冰山美人學妹──」  
　　浮洛爾嚇了一跳，連閃都來不及，戴瑞亞已經整個人掛在浮洛爾身上。  
　　瞧見這幕，柏藍怒火直燒，一個健步衝到戴瑞亞旁邊把她拉走：「學姐妳快滾！」  
　　「說話真粗魯，呸呸呸，人家不哈你很久了，你要我重申幾次，我熱騰騰紅似火的愛情已經在冰山美人眼眸深處爆開來啦！」戴瑞亞誇張地格擋柏藍，一直貼著浮洛爾在她身上磨蹭，一點也不害臊。  
　　「妳閃邊去！」浮洛爾推開戴瑞亞，卻無法有效趨離。  
　　「這麼點親密動作你就生大氣啦──帥哥學弟？」戴瑞亞滿面笑容，繼續磨蹭著浮洛爾，將柏藍雙眼燃燒的怒意都看在眼裡：「易怒易怒，易怒的笨蛋！美人學妹，跟著這種人是不會有好下場的，改投學姐懷抱比較有前途，妳可以把我當成男人喔，我跟男人一樣可靠！」  
　　「學姐！」柏藍又是怒吼。  
　　三胞胎的其中兩位顯然非常八卦，手舞足蹈跑到旁邊搧風點火。  
　　「加油加油！現在是三角戀情的現場直擊？戴瑞亞呀戴瑞亞，妳終於宣佈轉性向了？喔喔好有趣好有趣，是吧是吧？」  
　　「好棒好棒！一男一女搶同一個女人，太刺激啦！學妹、學妹，喂喂，學妹，妳要當蕾絲邊還是小女人？妳也可以考慮一次把他們兩個通通甩掉，這樣子他們的臉色一定很精采！」  
　　始終很安靜的迦達默爾‧浮珂，揚起細長的眉毛觀戰全局，一雙深邃眼睛帶著無法摸透情緒的笑意。他靠著牆，一腳抵著牆面，雙手環胸，好像對於眼前混戰不以為意。  
　　卡爾‧坦諾利爾淡淡地望了他一眼：「怎麼沒有意思解決？」他不太明顯地指著戴瑞亞學姊，而回應此段問句，迦達默爾歛下眼。  
　　「她的確得去處理遊行的事情了。」  
　　話剛說完，這位學生會的行政部執行長，放下抱胸的手便朝戴瑞亞學姊走去。  
　　「戴瑞亞，玩夠了嗎？」  
　　他笑盈盈，一手支在牆邊，居高臨下對掛在浮洛爾身上的戴瑞亞問。這問句彷彿具有電流，戴瑞亞渾身一毛，慌慌張張回頭看他。  
　　「迦達默爾、你、你你你少管閒事！」  
　　「可惜放學時間到了，身為會長的妳必須主持操場上的遊街活動，還有得忙。」  
　　話剛說完，迦達默爾溫柔地一手拉住她，輕而易舉地將她從浮洛爾身上拉開，直接就往操場的方向去。  
　　「迦達默爾，我還、我還沒有玩夠！」  
　　「我只是形式上問問，會長。」迦達默爾便如此把戴瑞亞帶走，不給她一絲反駁機會。原本對柏藍來說棘手難搞的狀況，竟讓迦達默爾輕而易舉地解除了。  
　　三胞胎的其中兩位見沒好戲可看，吹著口哨跑到旁邊。  
　　「……怎麼這麼容易。」垂垂傻眼。  
　　安索斯頓噗哧一笑：「之前不是告訴過你，戴瑞亞學姊的死穴是浮坷學長。」  
　　垂垂再度想起食物鍊。  
　　「那我也要先走，替今天的活動善後。」卡爾‧坦諾利爾戴起他的膠框眼鏡：「五分鐘後記得到操場報到，雅各、戴衛。我會打電話給愛彼，跟她說鵝黃色輸了，她這位鵝黃色的第三位負責人得乖乖掛牌遊街。」  
　　雷恩‧白納還在啃麵包：「還好我不是負責人，輸了就輸了。」  
　　他邊說邊抓著其他幾個沒吃完的麵包，和里奧納多一起離開。  
　　  
　　目送這些三年級學長姐離去，垂垂可以感覺學長姐們平時的交情似乎不錯。他喃喃地說了這麼一句，安索斯頓倒是給他肯定答案。  
　　「這些學長姐是學生會最大的一群，掌握學生會大部分主控權。」  
　　「他們也是風雲人物吧。」  
　　「嗯。」安索斯頓淡淡地說：「會長戴瑞亞學姐，還有雅各‧龐帝、卡爾、坦諾利爾學長兩位副會長，加上行政部執行長迦達默爾‧浮珂學長、公關部執行長戴衛‧雪浮學長、總務部執行長愛彼‧思丹學姐。整個學生會共分五大部門，其中三大的頭，以及正副會長都在他們掌握下。米勒斯膜是活動部執行長，但也和他們相處融洽，唯一不在掌控的是財務部，聽米勒斯膜說，財務部執行長和其他人相處不來。」  
　　垂垂想起他開學進來第一天，曾經聽以斯拉說過「今天要處理財務部的事情」。  
　　「因為是學生會巨頭，所以也被稱為『學生會那一派』。另外，因為戴衛‧雪浮學長是學生會公關部執行長，另外兩位弟妹也被算在這個黨派裡。還有和雅各‧龐帝學長交情好的里奧納多‧伏各、雷恩‧白納兩位學長。里奧納多學長是籃球校隊隊長──和柏藍很熟──雷恩學長則是田徑校隊隊長，去年得過全國高等學校運動會田徑個人項金牌。因為都是受歡迎的社團，所以也被算在學生會高階幹部的群體中。」  
　　垂垂再度覺得這是個很崇拜風雲人物的學校。  
　　「走吧，我們到操場上去。」米勒斯膜對幾位還待在原地的朋友說道：「遊行差不多要開始了。」  
　　垂垂低頭看錶，三點十五分，許多揹著書包準備放學的學生正魚貫自學生大樓走出，紛紛聚集在操場附近，打算觀望接下來最輸組別負責人的餘興處罰：掛牌子遊街。  
　　一年一度的Fool’s Day至此告一段落，垂垂可沒忘記接下來就是四月份的大考。  
　　


	13. 第十三章：四月上半旬，名人之死

　　愚人節之後，就是四月份最重要的大考。  
　　這幾天垂垂陷入讀書、上課、讀書、上課的這般窘境裡，在書本與書本之間留連徘徊，只希望四月的月考能有不算難看的成績。趁著下課時間偶爾的喘息，垂垂便會請教西鐸克、安索斯頓、柏藍或米勒斯膜課業上的問題。四人組不僅是外表或行為引人注目而已，他們在課業上的表現也相當受人敬佩。  
　　也同樣是這幾天，垂垂注意到安索斯頓換了女朋友。原先班遊與安索斯頓出雙入對的女孩已經不再和他說上半句話，而這個肥美的空缺由一位一年七班的學妹填補。  
　　聽說提出分手要求的是女方。  
　　  
　　四月四號總算到來。  
　　艾爾帝凡高中的月考，和開學考不太一樣。  
　　艾爾帝凡高中每個月都會有一次月考，訂於每月第一個星期一、二。月考只要考國文、數學、社會、自然四科，所有科目都在原班級教室作答，國文和數學是全班共同考卷，社會和自然，則按照每個人的選修科目不同，發下不同題目。  
　　也因此，社會和自然兩科，發下題目、答案卷的方法比較複雜，學生必須按照學校安排的座位入座考試。  
　　時程是固定的：  
　　  
　　第一天  
　　1300 – 1500　共同國文  
　　1530 – 1700　共同自然  
　　第二天  
　　1330 – 1500　共同數學  
　　1530 – 1700　共同社會  
　　  
　　並會在當週五公佈全校成績排名，成績的排名與期末考相同，採百分累積，因此對每位學生來說都非常公平。  
　　  
　　四月五號五點考完最後一科社會，垂垂筋疲力盡地走出教室，看到走廊上是提早交卷而早就揹著書包的那四個人。  
　　「哇，垂垂，你看起來好累！」西鐸克正在吃洋芋片，咖嚓咖嚓相當大聲：「要不要來幾片？你撐不撐得到家啊？」  
　　「怎麼，對你來說很困難嗎？」社會科目拿手的米勒斯膜皺眉詢問。  
　　「也不是，只是題目好多。」  
　　雖然不過是場月考，艾爾帝凡高中沒有給學生放水的意思，垂垂覺得這兩天寫下來的題目難度與數目，簡直可以媲美全國考試。  
　　「這星期五就會公佈月考成績。」身為班長的柏藍提醒垂垂：「再過幾天就要面對現實，別太鬆懈。」  
　　「哈、哈哈……」  
　　「你要回去了嗎？」安索斯頓說道：「要走就趁現在人少的時候，再五分鐘學校放學的鐘聲一打，出去的路上會塞滿人。」  
　　垂垂看看表：「說的也是。你們不走嗎？」  
　　「我還要去交點名簿。」安索斯頓晃著手中副班長的職責。  
　　「我也要去行政大樓一趟，導師找我。」柏藍說。  
　　「我得去學生會，今天有議題討論，總結上次的愚人節活動。」米勒斯膜則表示。  
　　垂垂看向原本站在牆邊的西鐸克，他不知道什麼時候跑到旁邊和那些考完試的女同學攀談去了。  
　　「好吧，那我先走一步，明天見。」  
　　「明天見。」  
　　「路上小心。」  
　　「嗯。」  
　　  
　　垂垂順著樓梯往下，穿過一樓中庭。當他想拐彎往大門口去，一個白色的東西一溜煙滾到他腳邊。  
　　垂垂定睛一瞧，是他曾經看過的那隻白色浣熊。  
　　「你怎麼又出現了。」垂垂蹲下，讓浣熊跑到他肩上，浣熊雙手扯著垂垂的書包，好像想找食物。  
　　「噢！浣熊！」  
　　一聲興奮的叫喚突然自垂垂右方傳來，垂垂轉頭，看見樓梯口站著一位金髮、琥珀眼瞳的學長，右手拎著書包。垂垂不確定他是戴衛還是戴蒙。  
　　「學……學長好？」  
　　「嘿，你好啊啊。」對方笑嘻嘻地說，玩弄手上一疊不斷被他洗牌的撲克牌：「這隻浣熊是你的寵物嗎？好可愛喔！」  
　　「啊，不是，牠好像被別人棄養。」垂垂目不轉睛地盯著學長手中玩弄的撲克牌，看著他洗牌速度越來越快，快到讓人眼花撩亂。  
　　「是喔，真殘忍。」  
　　不太在乎地這麼說著，學長停下洗牌，挽起他的制服襯衫袖子，似乎覺得很熱：「你有看到愛里斯人嗎？我跟她約好要去圖書館。」  
　　「呃，沒有。」  
　　挽起的袖子下露出黑色刺青，垂垂認出他是戴蒙，因為戴衛手上沒有刺青。  
　　「戴蒙，我在這！」  
　　又一聲叫喚，從中央花園的方向傳來愛里斯‧雪浮的聲音。戴蒙揮手朝她示意，表示聽到呼叫。  
　　「學弟，跟你玩個小遊戲，好嗎好嗎？」  
　　「喔，好啊。」反正垂垂也沒有說不好的理由。  
　　「看著喔。」戴蒙快速洗牌，有趣的是他把撲克牌翻過來洗，所以垂垂看見一大堆黑紅花色斑斕地交換位置。戴蒙洗牌手法相當老練，兩手隔得很開，卻沒有一張撲克牌掉到地上，牌與牌之間像有繩索牽引，流暢快速地來來回回。  
　　就在垂垂看得眼睛有些疲勞之時，唰地一聲，戴蒙猛地抽去其中一張牌，翻轉過來俐落地塞入口袋，速度快到常人根本無法反應。  
　　其餘撲克牌如雪花般片片掉落。  
　　  
　　「好了，猜猜看我剛才放入口袋的，是什麼花色數字？」  
　　原來要玩這個，垂垂心想。  
　　「黑桃二。」  
　　「哇哇，你確定？」戴蒙做出誇張的表情。  
　　「嗯，應該是吧。」如果他沒有看漏。  
　　「好。」戴蒙伸手摸入口袋，拿出一張牌。  
　　是黑桃K。  
　　「咦，怎麼會！」  
　　「哈哈！下次再找你玩喔，好有趣哪！有吧有吧！」  
　　戴蒙露出相當滿足的笑容，蹲下撿起所有撲克牌，便朝他姊姊快步跑走。  
　　白化症的浣熊繞在垂垂旁邊，本來只是看著戴蒙漸離漸遠的背影，忽然又一骨錄翻下垂垂的肩膀，追上戴蒙。  
　　垂垂聳聳肩，揹好書包踏往回家的路。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　第二天早上下起了綿綿細雨，讓本該陽光普照的早晨蒙上溼答答的感覺。垂垂揹著書包走進學生大樓，經過中庭，看到那隻經常徘徊在中庭的白化症浣熊盤倨於走廊牆上，全身都被雨淋溼，模樣相當狼狽。牠那對看起來頗為無辜的棕色大眼盯住垂垂瞬也不瞬，吻部微顫，雙手抓抓頭，搖著尾巴。  
　　垂垂想到他書包裡有一包餅乾，放下書包就在浣熊面前翻找了起來。那隻浣熊頗為好奇地走到書包旁，一顆白白的腦袋鑽入書包裡窺探垂垂的私人物品。  
　　垂垂書包裡的東西不多，不外乎就是課本、鉛筆盒之類稀鬆平常的東西。垂垂在書包最底下找到那包險些被壓爛的餅乾，替浣熊把包裝拆開，送到牠面前。  
　　浣熊抬頭和垂垂對看幾秒，抓起一片在鼻前嗅嗅聞聞，一下子就通通吃掉，腳邊還留了很多屑屑。牠拿起第二片，大概很餓吧，又以可愛且迅速的方式，把一片餅乾吃下肚子。  
　　看著中庭綿密的春雨，垂垂能夠理解浣熊跑到走廊上躲雨的動作。他把餅乾留著，拉起書包準備上樓，浣熊卻悄悄溜到他腳邊。  
　　白色的浣熊用爪子拉扯他的書包，不斷用細長的吻部進行探索，再從書包側袋抓出一樣東西，用牠的嗅覺進行試探。  
　　「啊！」垂垂嚇了一跳，浣熊抬頭看他一眼，用嘴巴咬扯手中的物品，再搖搖尾巴溜到樓梯口。垂垂趕緊追上，浣熊似是受到驚嚇，一溜煙跑上樓，讓垂垂在後面追。  
　　「我的錢包！」  
　　那隻浣熊就這樣抓著垂垂的錢包一路向上，著急的垂垂也追在後面想要把牠抓住。浣熊的速度很快，行動矯捷，一路跑到五樓圍牆，錢包被牠隨手拋在樓梯處，白白的影子獨自鑽向六樓水管。  
　　垂垂撿起被拋下的零錢包，鬆了一口氣。  
　　「呀呀學弟，你怎麼在這？」有道聲音與垂垂打招呼，垂垂抬頭一看，是戴衛‧雪浮或戴蒙‧雪浮──他的視線下移確認手臂上刺青，認出對方是三胞胎中的弟弟戴蒙。  
　　「學長好。」  
　　「學弟你怎麼在五樓，你的教室在三樓吧，對吧對吧？」戴蒙單手翻上走廊的矮牆，背對著外頭細雨，穩妥坐在懸空的牆頂上。  
　　「對，可是昨天那隻白色浣熊把我的錢包搶走了，我只好追到這邊。」垂垂邊說邊望望左右，在這之前垂垂從沒上過五樓。  
　　學生大樓總共有六層，每個年級的班級佔據兩個樓層空間，也因此五樓都是三年級學長姐的教室。他看到許多人在八點到九點這段非固定時段到處走動，交談聲也此起彼落。  
　　五樓學長姐活動區域的格局，與垂垂所熟悉的三樓似乎沒什麼不同。每一層樓都是兩條走廊、兩排教室，從這頭可以遙遙望到另外一頭。樓層的中央地帶設置學生專用的置物櫃、更衣室，前後兩頭則是公共廁所。每間教室皆採用大扇且毫無視線阻礙的窗戶，門上紋有繁複雕刻。班級名稱是一塊茶褐色木板，雕著金字，懸掛在教室前門之處。  
　　「學弟第一次來樓上？」戴蒙笑瞇瞇地問，雙腳懸空晃呀晃：「如果沒事不要上來這裡喔，否則會被那些不好說話的學長姐盯上。」他說這話的同時眼神示意那些走動的同學，有些人正帶著疑惑的視線輕輕掃過垂垂。  
　　「啊啊呃呃──」意思是說來五樓會得罪學長姐？一想到這垂垂就冒出冷汗。  
　　「別緊張，反正我正在跟你講話，他們不會動你。」戴蒙從牆上跳下來，站定以後打了個呵欠：「下次如果沒人要你上來，別自己隨便亂跑喔，無緣無故跑到學長姐的地盤，得罪那些愛裝模作樣的傢伙，會死得很難看。」  
　　「對……對不起，我下次會注意。」  
　　「哪哪，學弟，我們再玩一次昨天那個遊戲吧！好嗎好嗎？」  
　　「呃……好啊。」  
　　戴蒙從口袋裡拿出一副撲克牌，就是昨天那副，在垂垂面前故伎重演，用神乎其技的手法快速洗著撲克牌。  
　　然後迅雷不及掩耳地抽去其中一張。  
　　由於有了昨天的經驗，這次垂垂更專心地盯著戴蒙的每一分動作，也確信他沒有看漏剛才的牌面才對。  
　　「紅心六。」  
　　「喔喔，你確定？確定確定嗎？」  
　　戴蒙調皮地逗著垂垂，垂垂頷首，表示肯定。  
　　「哈哈！」  
　　戴蒙抽出口袋的牌，竟是方塊九。  
　　「怎麼會！」  
　　「哈哈哈哈！」  
　　垂垂滿臉困惑地回想剛才戴蒙的所有動作，他不認為自己可能看錯牌面。就在這時……  
　　「嘿，戴蒙，你怎麼又耍老千。」有個人從後面拍了戴蒙的背，垂垂看過去，對方的長相和戴蒙一模一樣，是戴衛‧雪浮。  
　　「學長好。」  
　　戴衛看見垂垂，眼睛一亮。  
　　「鳽垂垂，你被戴蒙纏住？」  
　　「戴衛，請不要說我纏住別人，我在跟他玩耶！對吧對吧？」  
　　「啊，是的。」  
　　「哇，所以你也被戴蒙的撲克牌耍了？」戴衛瞇起那對貓似的眼睛，一臉調皮：「學弟好不好騙？好不好玩？」  
　　戴蒙哈哈大笑回答戴衛：「玩過兩次，兩次都沒發現我耍老千！所以我才說學弟很可愛嘛！」  
　　看著眼前兩個長相像貓的人討論起自己很好騙，垂垂完全不知道該如何插嘴。  
　　第三個人出現在這對兄弟背後。  
　　「你們兩個瞞著我在玩什麼新遊戲！」  
　　那是個很亮的聲音，垂垂嚇了一跳；定睛一瞧卻又驚愕莫名，他居然看到第三個和雪浮兄弟長得「一模一樣」的人！  
　　這位剛剛出現的人和戴衛、戴蒙的髮型相同，有著短而微亂的金髮，琥珀色貓眼帶著好奇的目光直望著他，嘴邊揚著貓嘴似的笑容，很可愛卻也很奸詐。  
　　「第……第三個學長！怎麼會！」  
　　「嗄？」  
　　垂垂驀地喊出這句話，讓那三個長相相同的人面面相覷。  
　　「呀呀學弟真的好可愛唷。」  
　　那位最後出現的「學長」甜甜地說，順手一扯就把頭上的假髮取下。  
　　一頭柔順直滑的金髮自假髮之後垂落，對方是個有著剪齊的娃娃頭劉海、以及剪齊的髮尾的女孩。  
　　「……原來是愛里斯學姐。」垂垂還是頗為訝異，他從來沒看過能和兄弟長得如此相像的龍鳳胎。  
　　「學弟怎麼會在五樓？」愛里斯邊發問，邊在戴蒙協助下重新戴上與她的兄弟相似的那頂假髮。轉瞬間，垂垂面前又出現三位長得一模一樣的「兄弟」。  
　　「不小心跑上來撿錢包，所以我就要好心救救他嘛，對吧對吧？」戴蒙回話。  
　　「還順便玩了戴蒙最愛玩的撲克牌遊戲。」戴衛說。  
　　「喔喔！那也被整了嗎？還是破解老千啦？」  
　　「學弟很好騙，所以沒有發現我作弊，很好玩喔！」  
　　「喔──這麼不精明是不行的啦啦──」愛里斯下結論，又說：「提斯狄學弟也在五樓，鳽學弟你知道嗎？」  
　　「柏藍也在？」垂垂左右瞧瞧。  
　　「在那邊嚕。」愛里斯指著三年六班的教室外頭，垂垂果然看見柏藍‧提斯狄站在門口，與某位他不認識的學長交談。  
　　「他怎麼和那討人厭的傢伙講話啊。」戴蒙頗不以為然地問。  
　　「討論代表學校參加校外演講的事情吧，反正不關我的事，啦啦。」愛里斯開開心心地轉著圈圈，這才讓垂垂注意到愛里斯穿著男生制服。  
　　艾爾帝凡高中的制服分三種：夏季、冬季、春秋季。三種制服的樣式略有不同，但無論哪種制服，男生一律長褲、女生一律裙裝。  
　　此時愛里斯卻穿著長褲，而且一眼就能看出一定經過改良，褲管和標準款式不太一樣。  
　　「你要不要去找提斯狄？跟著他回三樓就不會有人惹你。」戴衛好心對垂垂說：「我可以陪你過去。」  
　　「哼，我才不想過去，提斯狄在和那惹人嫌的傢伙說話。」戴蒙用鼻子出氣。  
　　「沒關係，我們帶你嘛。」愛里斯挽住垂垂一臂，把他拉往柏藍的方向，戴衛跟在旁邊，兩個人就朝三年六班靠近。  
　　「吼吼──你們兩個！」被丟下的三胞胎最後一人，很忿忿不平。  
　　「啦啦啦啦──你自己不跟過來的呀，對吧對吧，戴衛哥哥。」愛里斯惡作劇似的哼著歌。  
　　被這麼一激，戴蒙也快步跟上他們。  
　　  
　　來到柏藍這邊，垂垂看見柏藍正與一位黑髮學長交談，那位學長說話的時候口吻有些不帶惡意的銳利，讓人一時覺得不好親近。他戴著一頂鴨舌帽，而且喜歡不斷伸手調整帽子。  
　　看到垂垂出現，柏藍訝異了片刻。  
　　「垂垂，你怎麼在這？」  
　　「總之，撿錢包。」已經解釋兩次的他不想再解釋一遍。  
　　帶著垂垂過來的三胞胎的其中二人衝著柏藍笑了笑，戴蒙則狠狠瞪了和柏藍說話的人一眼：「人就帶到這邊，我們要回教室上課囉。」  
　　話說完，幾人放著垂垂就轉身離開，他們的教室在一班。  
　　柏藍又和那位學長講幾句，下了結論，才與垂垂說話：「我們回三樓吧，快上課了。」  
　　「嗯啊。」  
　　往樓梯前進的路上，柏藍忍不住又問：「你怎麼一個人跑到五樓？」  
　　「有隻流浪的白色浣熊搶了我的錢包，一溜煙跑到五樓，我只好追過來了。」  
　　柏藍聽得很疑惑，垂垂便把剛才的情況大致說上一遍。  
　　「……你被拿走的一定不只錢包。」聽完垂垂的故事，柏藍很篤定地告訴他：「那隻浣熊不是流浪浣熊，是一年級雪諾學弟的寵物。」  
　　「嗄？」  
　　「白色的、常在中庭閒晃，對吧。」柏藍道：「一年級最近在傳雪諾學弟偷偷把家裡的浣熊帶來，艾斯密跟我說過。聽說那隻浣熊很惡劣，跟雪諾學弟同個性子，最喜歡裝無辜到處欺負人，卻特別喜歡女孩子。」  
　　垂垂心裡寒了一下，原來他被調皮浣熊設計了嗎？  
　　他們兩人走到樓梯口，突然撞見剛才正談論著的白色浣熊，此時狀似無辜地蹲在角落，手上還緊抓一包被壓得有點爛爛的面紙。  
　　那是垂垂書包裡的東西。  
　　垂垂正想大喊，又注意到樓梯間另一抹影子。  
　　戴瑞亞‧臣斯學姐坐在樓梯上抱著雙腿，那隻浣熊咚咚咚的跑過去，遞出面紙，表情很無辜，討好地鑽進戴瑞亞的懷中。  
　　戴瑞亞起先沒有反應，過了會兒緊緊抱著浣熊，默默哭泣起來。  
　　柏藍和垂垂一愣，所幸戴瑞亞背對他們，沒有立時發現兩人。柏藍想了一下，往下走幾步，戴瑞亞回頭，眼眶裡都是淚水。  
　　「學姐，妳怎麼了？」  
　　柏藍輕聲詢問，那隻浣熊溜下戴瑞亞身上，跑到柏藍旁邊。  
　　戴瑞亞沒有回話，只是一直哭著。垂垂感覺柏藍思考了半晌，彎身坐到階梯旁邊，輕輕拍著戴瑞亞的背。戴瑞亞緊抓著柏藍的襯衫，窩在他胸膛哭得淅哩嘩啦。  
　　柏藍用眼神向垂垂示意，垂垂便穿過他們先行下樓，留柏藍一個人安撫戴瑞亞學姐。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　第三節下課，已經整整翹三節課的柏藍才回到班上。  
　　雖然對於柏藍的缺席，很多人相繼起疑，垂垂很有義氣地什麼也沒有透露。柏藍回到二年三班之後先找安索斯頓要剛剛三節課的講義，趁著下課時間抄寫一些。  
　　「垂垂，我跟你解釋，不過請你不要說出去。」下課時候教室亂烘烘的，柏藍用不讓人起疑、也不讓人注意的音量對在位子上看書的垂垂說：「戴瑞亞學姐家裡出了事情，她爸爸死了。」  
　　「啊？」垂垂有點嚇到。  
　　「她的父母都是電影明星，二十年前很紅，合作拍了部片，談起戀愛，然後結婚──大部分電影明星都有過的故事。幾年以後生下戴瑞亞學姐，又因為各種原因各自傳出外遇對象，以離婚收場。」柏藍停頓片刻：「戴瑞亞學姐跟著母親住，偶爾和父親見面。他父親最近拍一部動作片，今天在國外有場宣傳，結果出了意外，當場被瘋狂影迷槍殺身亡。」  
　　垂垂本來的有點嚇到變成非常錯愕。  
　　「剛剛她接到保鑣的電話才知道消息。很快報紙就會刊載，不過在那之前請你別說。」  
　　「嗯，我了解了。」  
　　  
　　接著的體育課由於綿綿細雨，學校改在體育館上課。那堂課程沒有什麼特別，幾人和往常相約打無時間限制的三對三，不過這回下課鐘聲一響，垂垂沒有像第一次那樣直接累倒癱在地上。  
　　因為徵詢過周穆爺爺的同意，垂垂陸續解除被姊姊加在身上的體能限制，幾個禮拜以後就會通通除去，一方面方便垂垂打鐵冶劍，另一方面，他也覺得在學校這麼一群運動強者之中，根本沒有刻意隱瞞自己體能的必要，因為根本就不會引起側目。有了墓園巡禮、Fool’s Day等等活動的經驗，垂垂甚至覺得解開限制是活命的……必要條件。  
　　下課之後體育館的人潮逐漸散去，並沒有選修這堂課的籃球校隊隊長，里奧納多‧伏各跑來和格絲提說話，格絲提顯然與里奧納多的認識不只一天兩天，很有話聊。  
　　安索斯頓叫住垂垂：「垂垂，依利德找你。」  
　　順著安索斯頓的指示，垂垂看見一年五班的學妹依利德‧海禮爾特在體育館側門笑瞇瞇地對他示意。  
　　垂垂一頭霧水，走過去和她打招呼。  
　　「妳好。」  
　　「學長好，希望你不覺得我突兀。」  
　　「啊，不會啦。」他比較好奇依利德找他有什麼事。  
　　「是這樣的，昨天聽安索學長說，垂垂學長能夠把靈魂變不見？」  
　　垂垂有點訝異依利德會談起這麼久以前的事情，他以為大家都把班遊發生的意外忘得差不多了。  
　　「嗯，是沒錯。」  
　　「如果垂垂學長覺得無所謂，能和我談談嗎？」  
　　垂垂不懂：「談什麼？」  
　　「我想知道垂垂學長怎麼辦到的。」  
　　垂垂覺得有點難以解釋。周穆爺爺說過塞萬唯爾對於把戲那類技巧了解不深，雖然他看過格絲提的招數，可是顯然格絲提自己也不知道那是什麼能力。  
　　「該怎麼說？我能夠用意志力控制力量，命令鬼魂消失。」  
　　「消失，是說把他們趕走嗎？」  
　　「不是。」垂垂搖頭：「完全消失。」  
　　「灰飛煙滅？」  
　　「對。」  
　　依利德蹙起雙眉，模樣甚是煩惱：「好殘忍。」  
　　「沒辦法呀，我的能力就是這樣……」  
　　「那為什麼學長還會害怕靈魂？」依利德很疑惑。  
　　「哈哈，沒辦法，我就是怕。」姊姊也常罵他膽小無用。  
　　「所以學長不常驅散那些靈魂？」  
　　垂垂搖頭：「不常，我也不敢。而且，就這樣讓他們不見，真的很殘忍。」  
　　要不是那天他和格絲提碰到的鬼魂非置他們於死地不可，垂垂也沒有這般勇氣。  
　　「我無法和他們溝通，只能命令他們必須『消失』。」  
　　「如果我在現場的話就好了。」  
　　依利德的表情頗具悲憫之情。垂垂想，依利德一定是在哀悼那個被垂垂強迫消失的可憐鬼魂吧……  
　　「如果我在現場，就能把那個靈魂收到我的掌握，力量這麼強的靈魂一定非常好用。」  
　　……抱歉？  
　　「您覺得呢，學長？」  
　　「收到妳的掌握？」  
　　「對呀，我一直覺得手中的靈魂還不夠用。」  
　　「這麼說妳……妳手上……妳手上有惡鬼？」  
　　「有啊，少數幾位。像百年前艾札拉出名的連續殺人犯，戈達‧荷塞爾。」  
　　垂垂臉色驟變，依利德趕緊收口。  
　　「對不起，學長！我忘了承諾絕對不在學長面前提起！」  
　　垂垂暗下決定，肯定有必要把依利德學妹列入不可招惹名單。  
　　  
　　後來他獨自一人離開體育館，途經室內游泳池，透過透明玻璃看到艾斯密在裡頭游泳。他的身材真的很好，是那種男人看了羨慕、女人看了嚮往的好身材。艾斯密從水中起身的時候，雖然沒有發現垂垂，卻注意到另外兩人。  
　　垂垂順著他的視線望，看到格絲提和里奧納多同撐一把傘，從風雨走廊穿過操場往行政大樓。他的眼神很是不快，不太耐煩地撈起椅子上的毛巾，抓起置物櫃鑰匙朝更衣室去。  
　　垂垂理解那種眼神代表什麼意思，他能明白，因為他也有著類似的情緒。  
　　不過西鐸克說過，對格絲提而言，艾斯密什麼也不是。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　隔天，艾爾帝凡高中校門擠滿各家電台的採訪車輛。  
　　校警、教官站在門口疏散記者，甚至聽到行政人員威脅著要叫警察過來驅趕，學校附近依舊滯留許多記者，交通阻塞。  
　　即使綠燈亮了垂垂也無法動彈，被塞在對面馬路進退兩難。他看到德瑞里西華‧昂‧密根利斯的坐車出現，發現門口混亂，立時開離現場打算走學校後門。  
　　垂垂陸續聽到一些現場記者的採訪，從隻字片語，垂垂發現這些記者原來全部都是衝著戴瑞亞‧臣斯而來。昨日戴瑞亞的父親發生驚人意外，各家媒體搶在第一時間，想要訪問這位當紅影星的獨生女兒。  
　　由於事先自柏藍那裡聽來此事，垂垂回家後曾上網搜尋「臣斯」這個姓氏。他輸入「臣斯、電影明星」兩組關鍵字，立時跑出一個名字：「雷逢‧臣斯」。  
　　這個名字連遠在兆洲的垂垂都有聽過，是二千年左右開始出名的電影明星，拍了一部黑道片之後名氣大增，陸續接演動作片、愛情片、劇情片，獲得七次國際影展最佳男主角頭銜、十幾次提名，獎獲無數。  
　　除了事業精采，感情方面亦同。他先後與四名當紅女演員訂婚，只踏過一次紅毯，離婚之後至今未娶，身邊女伴卻經常更換，而且清一色都是名媛女星。唯一的婚姻維持五年，女主角名為凱薩琳‧克魯格，兩人生下的女兒即為戴瑞亞‧臣斯。  
　　眼看學校大門被記者們擠得水泄不通，垂垂只好放棄，繞道走學校側門，他估計那裡狀況應該比正門要好得多。  
　　走到側門的時候，垂垂剛好望見一幕。  
　　戴瑞亞‧臣斯學姐在保鑣陪同下下了汽車，她的臉上戴著墨鏡，三名穿西裝的男人把她往側門裡送，其中一位撐傘阻去頭頂的毛毛細雨。柏藍‧提斯狄正好過了馬路，意外看見垂垂，拍拍他的肩膀作為招呼，然後便快步走向戴瑞亞學姐，有點意外地問了她些話。  
　　走較慢的垂垂沒有加入他們的談話，但可以從肢體猜出柏藍很驚訝戴瑞亞學姐今天會來學校。臉戴墨鏡的學姊勉強擠出一絲笑容，柏藍稍微看看左右，攬著戴瑞亞學姐送她上樓。  
　　  
　　由於雷逢‧臣斯的事情，當天校園非常熱鬧，全校都在談論。西鐸克難得沒像往常那般八卦又愛惹事，這回他很安靜，而且為戴瑞亞抱不平。  
　　「那些傢伙，又不關他們的事，為什麼可以吵得這麼精采。」西鐸克冷冷看了班上群聚討論此事的同學一眼，聽他們繪聲繪影說著三年級傳來的奇怪消息。  
　　諸如「據說這是剛殺青電影的詛咒」、「凱薩琳‧克魯格是雷逢‧臣斯死去後唯一獲利者」、「其實雷逢‧臣斯是被情婦派人暗殺」之類的言論，毫無根據卻戲劇性十足。  
　　中午以前，三年級卻放話下來。以伽達默爾‧浮珂為首，一群學生會的高階成員警告一、二年級學弟妹不要胡亂討論別人的事，否則要他們走著瞧。由此緣故，中午過後相關傳言逐漸消散，校園也就回復安靜。  
　　後來柏藍接到一封簡訊，他思考片刻，趁下課跟垂垂打個招呼就不見人影。  
　　  
　　「嘿，垂垂，四月份月考的成績公佈了，你看過沒？」西鐸克中午吃飯時跑來找垂垂，旁邊跟著安索斯頓和米勒斯膜。  
　　「還沒，貼在一樓公佈欄嗎？」  
　　「對呀，今天是星期五。我們要去校外吃飯，一起來？」  
　　「嗯，好。」  
　　「順便關心成績，我們也都還沒確認。」米勒斯膜道。  
　　「你不用陪以斯拉學妹？」垂垂疑惑地問。  
　　米勒斯膜望著垂垂，發出淺笑：「當然不用，我們又不是二十四小時都黏在一起。」  
　　「這樣啊……」  
　　「沒有那種必要，我們又不是小孩子。」  
　　垂垂覺得有道理，他總認為看米勒斯膜和以斯拉的交往，很舒服也很成熟。  
　　「柏藍人呢？」安索斯頓看看教室，都沒見到人影。  
　　「他出去了，暫時不會回來吧。」垂垂代替柏藍說。  
　　和其他三人走出教室，四人往一樓公佈欄走。到了那邊，許多學生正在觀望成績，垂垂站得稍遠尋找自己的名字。  
　　二年級這次的成績排名為：  
　　  
　　第一名　　三班　　西鐸克‧伏爾納　　　　　400  
　　第二名　　三班　　安索斯頓‧席隆特　　　　399  
　　第五名　　三班　　米勒斯膜‧昂‧帕蘭卡　　396  
　　第六名　　三班　　柏藍‧提斯狄　　　　　　395  
　　  
　　第十一名　三班　　鳽垂垂　　　　　　　　　391  
　　  
　　「垂垂，你這次進步好多！」西鐸克跑到最前面，指著垂垂的名字訝異地大叫著：「原來你這麼行！」  
　　安索斯頓和米勒斯膜的表情也很驚喜：「能憑成績考進艾爾帝凡果然有兩下子。」  
　　對於突然考出這麼前面的名次，垂垂的興奮不比其他三人少。  
　　「沒有啦，是安索斯頓你的講義好用。」他客氣地說，臉上表情可掩不住高興。  
　　「別客套了，我的講義都是重點，平時沒好好讀書，光靠那些講義也沒用。」  
　　「這樣子就有名義慶祝玩鬧了。」西鐸克跑回他們旁邊，垂垂聽他的語氣，直覺接下來好像有點不妙……  
　　「慶祝什麼？」  
　　「如果慶祝我又考第一名，有什麼意思？要就找比較不常發生的題材！所以，這次出去玩就訂為『垂垂考第十一名慶祝活動』！」  
　　「只要再進步一名就有獎學金。」米勒斯膜拍拍垂垂肩膀：「加油。」  
　　垂垂比較關心那個慶祝活動是什麼：「這又是什麼奇怪遊戲……」  
　　「別怕，不是冒險。」安索斯頓給他一抹微笑：「西鐸克說下午放學以後到市中心逛，一起來？」  
　　「喔，什麼嘛。」他還以為西鐸克又想到新的整人點子。  
　　「既然是以慶祝你考到好成績為名目，你不來多沒意思。」西鐸克道：「所以你也要出現，放學之後。」  
　　「好啦。」反正他沒事。  
　　垂垂稍微注意一年級的成績排名，看起來和上次開學考差不多：  
　　  
　　第一名　　　　　六班　艾斯密‧米赫爾　　　　　　　400  
　　第一名　　　　　六班　以斯拉‧柯爾賀　　　　　　　400  
　　第二名　　　　　六班　德瑞里西華‧昂‧密根利斯　　398  
　　第五名　　　　　五班　比提雅‧沙利爾　　　　　　　395  
　　第十二名　　　　音班　雷文霍克‧赫曼　　　　　　　388  
　　第十五名　　　　五班　依利德‧海禮爾特　　　　　　384  
　　  
　　他發現並沒有在前面名次看到格絲提‧襲拉斯特的名字，這讓垂垂覺得奇怪。一直往下找，他好不容易才在非常、非常後面的地方，看見格絲提的姓名。  
　　  
　　第四百五十三名　　六班　格絲提‧襲拉斯特　　　　　 19  
　　  
　　看見格絲提的百分值，垂垂訝異地說不出話。  
　　「……格絲提怎麼了。」安索斯頓喃喃地說，催促西鐸克打電話。  
　　「我賭一定考試睡著。」西鐸克拿起手機撥號，響了片刻，挂斷，撥給另一個人。  
　　這回手機很快接通。  
　　「以斯拉美人學妹──」  
　　西鐸克曖昧地喊，一邊還朝米勒斯膜送出半開玩笑的挑釁，米勒斯膜回以一記「你很無聊」的眼神。  
　　「美人美人，你們家那隻睡豬怎麼回事？她怎麼掉到最後五十名。喔，我就知道，安索在問。好。你們放學要不要加入那個活動？我們想到市中心繞一圈。好，拜拜──」  
　　西鐸克掛上電話，滿面笑容。  
　　「以斯拉美人說她會來，小睡豬在家裡睡覺，晚點或許出現吧。」  
　　安索斯頓愣了一下：「這不是我請你打電話的理由。」  
　　「不然是為什麼？我剛才不就在問以斯拉美人要不要一起來嗎──啊，不對，是為什麼睡豬公主會考砸。」這下子才想起原因，西鐸克又道：「跟我猜得沒錯，寫考卷寫到睡著，聽說每一科都不及格。」  
　　「真慘，下個月不考好會有休學危險。」安索斯頓喃喃地說。  
　　垂垂可沒忘記，學生手冊上有寫，如果考試落到後五十名當中，下次大考務必進步兩百個名次以上，否則等著休學處分。  
　　「無所謂啦，安索。有以斯拉、艾斯密、德瑞，你還怕那傢伙會被退學？」西鐸克倒一點也不擔心：「以斯拉下次一定會逼格絲提清醒寫完考卷、真不行艾斯密會和她聯手作弊、若還失敗，最少德瑞家是學校最大股東董事，不會眼睜睜看格絲提和大家說再見。」  
　　安索斯頓聳聳肩，沒有回話。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　用完餐，離上課還有一段時間，垂垂被想還柏藍CD的西鐸克拖著到處跑來跑去，那片CD垂垂覺得有點眼熟，他後來想起，那是他剛轉學到艾爾帝凡之時，柏藍當著他的面借給西鐸克的一片專輯。  
　　跑了很久，還翹掉半堂第一節課，兩人終於在樂館後方看到柏藍。  
　　與柏藍在一起的還有戴瑞亞，他們正朝後門走，看似要離開學校。垂垂被西鐸克拉著跟了上去，西鐸克好奇地叫住他們。  
　　「你們準備翹課？柏藍、戴瑞亞學姐？」  
　　被叫到名字的兩人回過身，垂垂看見後門停駛著一輛黑色禮車。  
　　「嗨，西鐸克、垂垂。」戴瑞亞臉上戴著墨鏡，有些勉強的露出一絲笑容。  
　　「學姐要先離開學校，避開放學後又會聚集的記者群。」柏藍簡單解釋，接過西鐸克還給他的CD。  
　　「什麼嘛，聽起來真無趣。」  
　　「……誰像你一天到晚只知道違反校規。」  
　　「這才叫做盡到學生的本分，否則高中三年都白活了！」  
　　「沒空跟你鬼扯。」  
　　西鐸克笑嘻嘻的，轉了個話題：「我們放學後要到市中心逛逛，你跟不跟？」  
　　柏藍思考片刻：「好啊，我等一下就回教室。」  
　　對話完畢，柏藍送戴瑞亞學姐出學校，垂垂又被西鐸克拉往學生大樓。走回教室的路上兩人都沒有說話，西鐸克一反常態相當安靜。  
　　「……柏藍還沒跟隔壁班那位美女分手吧？」  
　　西鐸克非常認真的詢問垂垂，害垂垂愣了愣。  
　　「呃，應、應該沒有。」  
　　「我就知道。」  
　　「……怎麼了嗎？」  
　　「算了，沒事。」  
　　話剛說完，西鐸克就拉開上課中的大門走進教室，共同國文導師看見已翹掉半節課的西鐸克大邋邋地走進來，免不了一頓不太愉快的指正，西鐸克嘻皮笑臉回了些話，剛才嚴肅的態度不知道什麼時候早就消失地無影無蹤。  
　　垂垂跟著後頭安靜地溜進去，因為已經唸過西鐸克，導師並沒有針對垂垂說些什麼。  
　　  
　　


	14. 第十四章：四月上半旬，黑森林公園

　　放學之後，垂垂隨其他幾人離開學校。雖然像米勒斯膜、以斯拉平時通勤都有汽車代步，安索斯頓、西鐸克習慣騎腳踏車，為了配合其他人，大家選擇在門口碰面一起搭公車前往市中心。成員有：安索斯頓、西鐸克、柏藍、米勒斯膜、以斯拉、依利德、以及被依利德和西鐸克聯手拉出教室的比提雅。最後，當然還有垂垂本人。  
　　艾札拉市大致上可以分成五個大範圍：市北、市南、市東、市西、市中，每一範圍再分為若干區域。艾爾帝凡高中位於市北的儒爾丹區外圍，就在錫安山腳下，他們要去的市中心，則分為大學區、圓環區、雪岩區等，各有不同風情。雖然來到塞萬唯爾已有一年多以上的時間，也不是沒去過這些地方，但垂垂畢竟不是在地人，對市中心說不上很熟。  
　　「格絲提說晚一點就來找我們，要我們先決定好哪裡碰面。」研究著公車路線，以斯拉回頭詢問：「所以，去哪玩？」  
　　「主角決定！」西鐸克推出垂垂：「看你沒去過哪？」  
　　看垂垂一臉茫然的模樣，以斯拉好心解釋給他聽：「大學區包括艾爾帝凡大學、師範大學、綜合理工學院，還有一大堆的市立圖書館、美術館、博物館，很有得逛，不過我覺得對今天來說會太趕了點。雪岩區有戴狄裘德花園、有名的第九大道、凱旋門、巨蛋，不過這些地方分得比較開。圓環區如何？國家音樂廳和奏樂廳晚上很漂亮，也能到黑森林公園走走。」  
　　垂垂沒能拿意見，覺得以斯拉的建議也不錯：「好。」  
　　「那就叫睡豬來獅泉廣場找我們──晚餐可以吃廣場附近的三明治攤。」開開心心做了決定，西鐸克把一群人趕上公車。他們搭乘的是鶴紅線二十一號公車，從錫安山腳沿著大道穿過市政府所在的紫杉區，又經過大學區的新、舊鶚彼博物館，狄奧尼索斯戲劇院，直達圓環區獅泉廣場。  
　　下車的時候天還很早，廣場附近也有不少遊客、市民活動。獅泉廣場是從國家音樂廳延伸出來的噴泉廣場，旁邊就是國家奏樂廳。兩棟巍武古典的建築呈對襯結構，等天色一暗就會自底下打起泛光燈，是有名的觀光景點。  
　　垂垂注意到，他們一堆人跳下公車，就有不少眼睛盯著他們看。一開始他以為是自己和一群很顯眼的人走在一起，但接著他就發覺，那些視線不只盯著他的朋友們看，被用異樣眼光注視的人還包括他自己，而且這份眼光有點類似訝異和尊崇。  
　　「哈哈哈哈──你這個遲鈍的笨蛋一定沒發覺艾爾帝凡高中的制服，在這座城市多吃得開對吧。」西鐸克在旁大笑：「穿著艾爾帝凡高中的制服跑來跑去，不管到哪裡都會成為焦點，這是特權。」  
　　「……特權？」  
　　「誰叫我們家裡有錢、功課又好，有本事穿艾爾帝凡制服算我們厲害，接受點崇敬也沒什麼不對。」西鐸克講得理所當然，雖然垂垂覺得其他人並沒有這麼囂張。  
　　「走吧，別理他胡言亂語，我們去三明治攤買東西吃。」米勒斯膜淡淡地帶走垂垂，沒理會西鐸克煞有其事的一堆發言。  
　　以斯拉拿起手機撥號，轉頭對米勒斯膜交代：「勒斯，我去找格絲提他們，等一下過來這邊會合。」  
　　「嗯。妳想吃什麼？」  
　　「隨便，跟你一樣就好。」  
　　話才說完，以斯拉脫隊朝國家奏樂廳的方向離開，垂垂納悶著「他們」這個詞，接著又被米勒斯膜和柏藍引導到旁邊。  
　　獅泉廣場是個觀光景點，周遭自然有些攤位聚集，數目不算多，只有三、四個左右。其中一個販賣各種潛艇堡三明治，米勒斯膜詢問其他人想吃什麼。  
　　「我想想……鮪魚沙拉好了。」依利德思考片刻，才回答米勒斯膜的問題。  
　　「西鐸克，你吃不吃蘋果生菜？」比提雅轉頭詢問。  
　　「好啊，妳跟我分？」  
　　「嗯，一個我吃不完。」  
　　「那我和比提雅美女合吃蘋果生菜吧。」  
　　「我熱狗就好。」柏藍說。  
　　「我要雞肉潛艇堡。」安索斯頓則說。  
　　「一號還二號？」  
　　「二號好了。」  
　　垂垂在單子上看了半天，最後選定碳烤牛肉。  
　　米勒斯膜替大家一一點餐，並點了兩份黑胡椒燻雞，是他和以斯拉的餐。另外安索斯頓的餐他點了兩份，依利德的餐也是兩份。  
　　「有人要飲料嗎？」  
　　大家都不想先買飲料，除了西鐸克叫杯可樂，其他人都搖頭。  
　　三明治做得很快，幾分鐘後他們便人手一條麵包，邊吃邊逐漸轉移陣地。  
　　「趁太陽下山前先去黑森林公園，逛到側門剛好有書店和唱片行。」西鐸克說，領著大家過了獅泉廣場前的馬路，朝黑森林公園的大門靠近。垂垂知道黑森林公園是艾札拉市有名的地標，來艾札拉拜訪的旅行團必定安排景點之一。黑森林公園其實沒什麼傲人設施，但其環境清幽遼敻，碧草如茵，許多有名的詩人或劇作家都曾留連於此，替公園留下傳為美談的紀念。  
　　走了幾步，大家順著涓涓小河來到公園名為北極湖的湖畔旁。水鴨和野鳥紛集，幾隻白鴿從樹上飛下，停留眾人腳邊。  
　　他們幾個在湖邊草地找了位子坐下，開始吃起剛才買的三明治。垂垂聽到右邊樹叢有些聲音，他轉頭看去，以斯拉夥同格絲提，以及──不在垂垂意料中的艾斯密，三人朝大家走來。格絲提拉著以斯拉走最前面，不斷跟她抱怨家裡某位長輩聽到她的最新考試成績，氣呼呼的宣布禁足，而她有多麼委屈可憐云云，以斯拉偶爾搭理幾句，根本沒有同情的意思，艾斯密跟在兩人之後，並無說話。  
　　「……以斯拉妳根本就不可憐我嘛！」  
　　「妳終於了解了？」  
　　「好朋友應該有難同當，妳要給予一點同情呀！」  
　　「那麼，為了不讓妳下次月考慘遭退學，從今天開始我們每天留下來課後輔導。」  
　　「不要不要不要不要不要不要以斯拉妳好過分！我不理妳了！」格絲提放開以斯拉，跑到後頭找艾斯密：「我知道你會可憐我，艾斯密，下次月考的時候讓我們攜手合作吧──本年級榜首紀錄保持人，天才艾斯密帥哥同學──」  
　　「……妳不要還沒讀書就找作弊的捷徑走。」以斯拉沒好氣地停下腳步，等格絲提和艾斯密跟上。  
　　艾斯密斜眼看著格絲提，噙著一抹笑：「若我替妳作弊，有什麼好處。」  
　　「什麼──你居然跟最好的朋友討好處？你還是不是人啊你？酒肉朋友！」格絲提立刻轉移焦點，朝著垂垂等一群人奔來，她的目標正是搗蛋二人組的另外那人，西鐸克。  
　　「喂喂喂喂喂喂喂妳想做什麼，先讓我提醒妳親愛的小睡豬，我們根本不同年級教室也不同間，考試的時候怎麼替妳作弊？」  
　　「……通通都好沒用，那比提──」  
　　「門都沒有。」  
　　「依利──」  
　　「求我也沒用，我們教室不同。」依利德感到困擾地皺起眉頭。  
　　「……我要去找德瑞，他一定願意幫我。」  
　　「或者聽德瑞教訓作弊是多麼不可取的行為大約半個小時。」以斯拉涼涼地補上這句。  
　　「你們這些人都不幫忙度過難關就是了？」  
　　以斯拉搖搖頭：「妳又沒有真的被禁足，妳也知道爺爺只是說說，就算真的禁足也攔不住妳，有差嗎？」  
　　「是這樣沒錯啦但──」  
　　「而且妳就下次考試不要睡著，好好把考卷寫完，妳的成績又沒多爛，擔心什麼。」  
　　「奇怪，你們這些資優生都不覺得讀書是件辛苦的事情嗎？」格絲提嘟起嘴巴：「對吼，真的都是資優生。你們這些傢伙，這次又通通都能領獎學金吧。」她的視線轉了一圈，掃過的每一個人：安索斯頓、西鐸克、柏藍、米勒斯膜、艾斯密、以斯拉、依利德、比提雅，的確都占據各年級名次的突出名額，直到她把視線定到垂垂身上……  
　　「不要打垂垂的主意。」  
　　柏藍立時出聲，淡淡涼涼，並一面把米勒斯膜先前多買的雞肉潛艇堡丟給艾斯密、鮪魚沙拉丟給格絲提；以斯拉則從米勒斯膜那邊接去黑胡椒燻雞。  
　　「垂垂這回考了第十一名，別拿妳那個笑死人的名次跟垂垂比。」  
　　「什麼！連柏藍學長你都嘲笑我！」  
　　「考第四百五十三名的確太誇張了點。」米勒斯膜也客氣地表示。  
　　「……你們都不同情我嗎，說不定我是考卷寫到一半突然得盲腸炎，或者接到家裡傳來的噩耗，或者被班上敵對的女生幫派欺負，偷偷換走我的答案卷，說不定根本另有隱情，你們都不覺得搞不好我並非故意考這麼低的成績出來嗎──」  
　　「大家都很清楚，妳只是睡著了。」  
　　格絲提繼續抗議，但真的沒什麼人有興趣搭理。  
　　「說到敵對的女生幫派，你們班之前不是有狀況？」安索斯頓轉頭詢問以斯拉：「我今天早上聽說的。有人傳是針對妳和格絲提。」  
　　「不值一提。」以斯拉不太在乎：「希爾妲‧夏納為首的幾個人而已，難道我會被一名鄉下女孩整垮？」  
　　「我們學校一直都有相當嚴重的惡鬥問題，聽說以前曾鬧到法庭上。」安索斯頓表示：「如果遇到之類的狀況，還是圓滑處理吧。畢竟大家的家世背景都差不多，不提將來出社會以後總有機會碰面，學校的事情一鬧大，演變成家族間的刑事訴訟，也很麻煩。」  
　　「……我懂。」以斯拉嘆口氣：「好吧，事情也不盡然如我說的這樣和平，那傢伙這個學期轉到我們班，沒搞清楚狀況，得罪了一票人。以前都只在一般公費學校讀書的樣子，所以自視甚高，到了艾爾帝凡還以為其他人都是她的僕人，本來就不受歡迎。」  
　　「不會這麼天真吧。」西鐸克湊過頭來，訝異地問：「又是哪個暴發戶？」  
　　「夏納企業算暴發戶？」以斯拉思考片刻：「總之的確是異數，學長姐口中提過的『圈外』。」  
　　垂垂又聽到他不懂的名詞，本想發問，柏藍已經注意到。  
　　「圈外是指從沒讀過私立學校的那些人。讀過艾爾帝凡就會了解家裡有錢也沒什麼了不起，今天有錢並不代表以後會繼續有錢，而且在這裡，比你有錢的人多的是，沒什麼好現。有些人從小就讀公費學校，高中才被送進艾爾帝凡。在這之前一直有公主王子病，一進艾爾帝凡，自以為是的毛病改不過來，就會受到排擠。」  
　　「所以你們說的夏納就是圈外？」  
　　「嗯。她跟學長你同時轉學進來。我們班本來有一派少數，人緣稍差，跟班上其他人沒這麼談得開。希爾妲‧夏納轉學之後成為那群人的頭，最開始夏納的目標好像是靠近艾斯密，算起來這些都從你開始。」  
　　被以斯拉點名的艾斯密有點尷尬地看著她：「這怎麼能算我的錯。」  
　　「你沒錯，但你有義務解決因你而起的糾紛吧。」  
　　「……情況又不嚴重，我不想主動跟那種人接觸。」  
　　「看吧，就是這種置身事外的態度。」以斯拉故意看了柏藍一眼，因為柏藍畢竟是艾斯密的學長，有點要柏藍叫艾斯密動起來的意思。  
　　「所以前因後果到底怎麼？」柏藍詢問。關於一年六班的紛爭最近才傳到二年級，雖然一年六班以前就不算太過平靜，倒也沒什麼大問題，班上有柯爾賀、密根利斯兩個十足分量的姓氏，多數時候能夠壓下其他學生的蠢蠢欲動。相較之下，依利德和比提雅所待著的一年五班紛擾不斷，那是由於他們班有出自沙利爾家族的比提雅，以及似乎還有另一個頗有勢力的幫派家族。  
　　「哈！還不簡單。夏納想找艾斯密當男朋友，艾斯密不鳥她，她面子掛不住，就跑來針對我和以斯拉。」格絲提故意像哥兒們搭著艾斯密的肩：「她看我和艾斯密這麼要好，分外眼紅，有事沒事就愛嗆我。其實艾斯密你也考慮一下人家嘛，她又天真又單純，很少在有錢人中看到像她這麼可愛的唷──只不過有點公主脾氣，但我想你一定能夠馴服！」  
　　「……別跟我鬼扯。」艾斯密不太開心地甩掉格絲提的手，格絲提自討沒趣。  
　　他們說的這個女孩垂垂覺得好像從沒看過對方，想來應該也不是什麼大威脅才對：「這是最近才發生的嗎？我的意思是──之前沒聽你們提？」  
　　以斯拉皺眉：「因為這的確沒什麼好提。她學期初三不五時跑去找艾斯密攀談，送巧克力或手工餅乾之類的東西。後來被艾斯密兇過一頓，才開始針對我和格絲提。其實她不太敢惹我，格絲提比較辛苦。」  
　　聽到這裡艾斯密有點錯愕，從口氣可以感覺火氣上來：「她真的惹妳？格絲提。」  
　　格絲提卻似笑非笑：「唉呀，所以我說她很天真單純，不是說假的，艾斯密。她在我的書包裡放紙條，威脅把我殺了，可愛的是她親手寫了那封恐嚇信，我還聞到碎花信紙上噴有淡淡的香水味，然後放什麼整人假血在我抽屜，結果我拿去玩德瑞，或者偽造學校的違規通知寄到家裡，可是她不曉得世界上有完全不去開自家信箱的監護人嗎？還有還有，你們記得愚人節我和西鐸克一起幹的那些事情？其實這還得感謝夏納，給校長用的瀉藥和整紫髮老妖怪的廣告顏料都是夏納『送』給我的，你們說，她是不是很可愛呀──」  
　　「……她是國中女生啊。」比提雅很不耐煩地蹙起眉頭：「我好像在聽國中生小圈圈互鬥的故事。」  
　　「大概就是這種程度。」以斯拉表示。  
　　最先提起這個問題的安索斯頓，忽然覺得自己不過杞人憂天：「可是，這種程度的『整人』，消息怎麼會傳到二年級來。」  
　　「這些都是之前的狀況。今天早上我看到一群中輟學生聚集在校門口，好像想找格絲提麻煩。後來針對臣斯學姐的媒體來了，那些中輟生才各自散開。」  
　　「什麼？他們找我打架！以斯拉妳怎麼不早點說，這樣我今天就一定不會賴床！」  
　　「算了吧。」  
　　比提雅亦表示：「我有看到妳說的中輟生，原本還以為是針對我，安卓拉納悶了一整天，想說是誰突然有這種舉動。」  
　　「那些人是被夏納叫來，她大概給了點錢。不過規模還是很辦家家酒，我想那些人連木棍都拿不好吧。」  
　　「她真的這麼討厭妳？」比提雅狐疑地看著格絲提。  
　　格絲提心虛：「關於這點……」  
　　「因為格絲提後來把死青蛙、豬心之類的東西丟到她抽屜，有次她打開書包，一整隻活蹦亂跳的公雞立刻竄了出來。另外還把夏納偽造的違規通知單名字改掉，原封不動寄回去，又郵購情趣用品填夏納的名字，結果夏納被父母禁足，接著又接到什麼驗孕通知之類的東西……總之格絲提做的事情相當惡劣。」以斯拉嘆口氣。  
　　「妳為什麼要跟那種女孩一般見識。」安索斯頓疑惑地問：「這樣很好玩嗎？」  
　　「我只是想要激發她下次整我的靈感……」格絲提越說越小聲。  
　　「所以她就派幫派來了，很簡單。」  
　　「幫派這一招真令人失望，如果是我，會盡量讓情況有趣一點。」  
　　「求求妳，不要像安索學長說的那樣，真的鬧到法院上。」  
　　「拜託！叫幫派的人是她耶，再怎樣也是我去告她吧！」  
　　「我很懷疑。」  
　　「好吧，總之她應該恨我恨得咬牙切齒。不過說真的，這種班上的小團體惡鬥呀，我以前都只在電影裡看過，身歷其境才發現其實充滿挑戰，又沒有危險，很好玩唷。」  
　　「那是因為她很天真。」  
　　「所以，有這種機會玩一玩，有何不可？」  
　　依利德和比提雅對看一眼。  
　　依利德說：「你們班上的惡鬥實在和平，不像我們班。」  
　　「……別說得好像我有責任。」比提雅不太開心。  
　　「我沒有怪妳的意思，比提雅，但我說的是事實。」依利德道：「上學期只能用一團混亂來形容，幸好後來大部分的人都往比提雅這邊靠攏。」  
　　「你們班怎麼了嗎？」垂垂不懂。  
　　「比提雅因為家族的緣故，被迫和另一個人敵對。整場紛爭是對方惡意挑起，現在我們班大部分的人也都發覺，所以站在對方那邊的人少了很多，算是情況好轉吧。」  
　　「……難道學校大部分班級都有這種困擾。」垂垂發出他的最大疑問：「二年三班有嗎，我從來沒有感覺。」  
　　「二年三班和三年五班是全校最和平的兩個班級，我們有個好導師。」米勒斯膜莞爾：「不過去年──還是一年三班的時候，我們班也很複雜。」  
　　「嗯，一年級上學期的班長是個混蛋，搞了很多小花招對付當時太過招搖的柏藍，後來西鐸克幫了柏藍一把，還把我拖進去──我是副班長，給了對方教訓，他被迫轉學，米勒斯膜當選新任班長，我們四個是這樣熟起來的。」  
　　「哇，柏藍學長你曾經是被欺負的對象呀！」旁邊格絲提聽到這段過往嘻嘻笑了起來：「你這種人居然會被欺負！你會被欺負，媽呀好好笑！」  
　　「馬的，我不懂笑點在哪。」柏藍沒好氣地說：「還有安索你說我招搖？我根本什麼也沒做！」  
　　「明明就很多。」西鐸克大笑：「是吧，勒斯？」  
　　「……的確不少。」  
　　「連你都！」  
　　米勒斯膜露出一抹笑：「你一入學就被拉進射擊社，臣斯學姐常常下來找你講話，當時和風雲學長姐都混得很熟，班上人緣又好。有一次，當選班長的那傢伙家裡開派對，邀請全班，很明顯是個下馬威，希望大家把他當頭頭看待。結果你居然跟他說周末要回老家一趟，正好碰上你妹妹生日，還順便問有沒有人想和你一起回去。我記得你說難得寒假可以到辛波提市一趟，班上不少人就這樣被你拉走。難道這不構成記恨條件？」  
　　柏藍傻眼：「有過這種事情？我都忘了！」  
　　「自那之後他才一直針對你，還差點賄賂學校把你整到退學。」安索斯頓也表示：「其實當年我覺得你自作自受，暗地裡想說怎麼有人這麼不會做人，要不是西鐸克把我扯下水，我根本沒有幫忙的意思。」  
　　「所以你們四個人原先完全不熟？」格絲提問。  
　　「也不盡然。剛開學沒多久，我先和西鐸克變成朋友。」安索斯頓道：「一開始我就跟班上每個人都還不錯，但當時最大的團體以柏藍為中心，下課都會去打球。最初，我和西鐸克都不在那個圈子裡，米勒斯膜則以學生會的事務為主。後來柏藍逐漸被之前的班長排擠，我並沒有理會這件事情，剛好又碰上聖誕舞會籌辦期間，我去協助公關事宜而和米勒斯膜熟稔起來。有一天西鐸克目睹柏藍被學校刁難，這個白癡一腳溏了渾水，事情演變成西鐸克和柏藍聯手毆打學務主任。我不得已跑去處理，被西鐸克半逼迫牽扯進去。」  
　　「那本來就是黑吃黑賄賂，若把事情鬧大一定非常精彩。」西鐸克態度輕鬆地吹了聲口哨。  
　　「……對啊，然後你和柏藍一塊慘遭退學。」  
　　「不會這麼慘啦，有你爸在。」  
　　「我爸並非萬能。」  
　　「至少這種程度難不倒他。」西鐸克的態度還是很隨意。  
　　「事情經過就是這樣，之後米勒斯膜出面干涉，對方申請退學，班上重新選舉，米勒斯膜當上班長，副班長依然是我，加上柏藍仍擔任風紀，我們三個常常有機會合作。」  
　　「……我們今天是在講古嗎？」比提雅搖搖頭。  
　　「女王美人和天使美人又為什麼熟起來？」西鐸克故意摟著比提雅問。  
　　「我不記得了。」  
　　依利德略想片刻：「我也不記得。不知不覺就越走越近吧。」  
　　「我們也是。」以斯拉指著她和格絲提：「德瑞與格絲提早就認識，但若問我為什麼會和格絲提這麼熟，我也說不出個所以然。」  
　　「因為妳愛我。」格絲提抱住以斯拉。  
　　「熱死了，走開。」以斯拉推開她：「老實說我常常有種為什麼當初要認識這個煩人傢伙的感覺。」  
　　「什麼──妳說我煩！」  
　　「每天擔心妳有沒有準時上學、作業有沒有寫、頭髮有沒有梳，老實說的確費事。」  
　　「可是，我每天都很感激妳呀！」  
　　「妳的感激又不能換成錢。」  
　　「原來以斯拉妳只在乎金錢……」  
　　「艾斯密和格絲提呢？」依利德笑瞇瞇地問：「你們怎麼熟起來？我認識你們的時候，就覺得你們已很要好。」  
　　「我們……」艾斯密沉默片刻：「應該是工廠那次。」  
　　「工廠？」  
　　艾斯密看了一眼垂垂，格絲提則輕笑出聲：「沒關係，垂垂根本不像大家想的這麼單純，不用擔心他。」  
　　「什麼？」發出這聲訝異的並非別人，竟是垂垂本人。  
　　「這個等會再說，艾斯密你先講下去。」  
　　艾斯密狐疑地再看了看垂垂，但決定聽從格絲提的指示：「去年十月我替長官追查一件軍中弊案，結果正受到調查的三名嫌疑犯通通遭到暗殺，格絲提下的手。查到最後我逮到格絲提──」  
　　「等等，我哪有被你逮到！」  
　　「妳當時被我困在倉庫裡。」  
　　「那哪叫困住啊，我要逃走輕而易舉！」  
　　「是嗎，妳手上沒有武器，我有手槍。」  
　　「嘿，你忘了那三個人當初怎麼死的嗎？」  
　　經一提醒，艾斯密想起三具屍體都與老鼠有關。但他依然莞爾：「再怎麼說，妳被我發現身分，就是我贏。我的行動合法，而妳非法，這點無法否認。」  
　　「……好吧，有點道理。」  
　　「總之最後我查到格絲提，她手握那件弊案的證據，所以我和她談好交易，她把證據給我，我掩護她犯下的三件謀殺，大事化小、小事化無。」  
　　「你忘了補充，那天之前我們在班上講話應該沒超過五句。」  
　　「真的？」  
　　「你有印象曾跟我說過什麼？」格絲提挑眉微笑：「『不好意思，借過』，『請幫我向後傳』，除了類似這種句子，我們沒有任何交情。」  
　　艾斯密露出訝異的表情。  
　　「後來第二天到了學校，我一放下書包就跑去找艾斯密玩。老實說經過那次事情，我突然有種一直跟艾斯密很要好的錯覺，我們會變成朋友也很莫名奇妙。」  
　　「……班上的人呢？都沒問？」  
　　「有啊，像以斯拉就覺得奇怪，我什麼時候跟那傢伙變成好朋友。至於德瑞聽我講完前因後果，立刻把我拖到樓梯口大罵一頓，有陣子德瑞一天到晚擔心艾斯密揭穿我的身分，都不相信我交朋友的誠意。」  
　　聽完格絲提和艾斯密的故事，垂垂理解為什麼格絲提剛才會表示他不像大家想的這麼單純。格絲提和艾斯密的這段經歷不是能夠告訴每一個人的故事，但他們卻毫無顧忌地講出來，可想而知現場大家多少都知道格絲提的職業──垂垂有點落寞，知情者並非他一人而已，他還以為這能算是他與格絲提之間的秘密。  
　　「那麼，我想說件事。」垂垂嘆口氣，從懷中掏出家裡印製好的名片：「其實我是武器販賣商，這是我家的名片。」  
　　「……什麼東西？」  
　　「武器販賣商。我們家販賣武器，當然，是非法生意。」  
　　每個人都接了張名片去看，他們注視垂垂的表情明顯帶著訝異。  
　　「我在班遊最後一天才發現的唷──」格絲提得意地說。  
　　「你們家非法販賣武器？」  
　　「對，並且接受量身訂製。」垂垂回答西鐸克的問句：「我的專長是冷兵器鍛造，我會從兆洲移民到嚴洲，主要目的是過來這邊替家族企業拓展海外生意版圖。順帶一提，現在還沒正式營業，開幕日期預定今年暑假。」  
　　「……這究竟怎麼回事。」柏藍也很傻眼。  
　　「就像我的本行是殺手，艾斯密偶爾幫軍隊處理骯髒事情，都是天、大、秘、密！」格絲提咯咯笑著。  
　　「我們幾個人中，到底還有誰很正常。」柏藍皺起眉頭：「我還以為你很平凡，我完全判斷錯誤！」  
　　「你說你們家販賣武器，該不會叫做……Yen？」安索斯頓狐疑地問。  
　　「沒錯，我有寫在名片上。用的是家族姓氏，鳽。」  
　　安索斯頓與西鐸克對看一眼，後者開始哈哈大笑，前者則無奈地又轉而看著垂垂：「原來你就是我爸最近嚷著要搶走他生意的競爭對手。」  
　　「啊？什麼意思？」  
　　「我爸爸表面上經營網路公司，」安索斯頓道：「實際上也接手爺爺的一些生意，我們家經手武器販賣，他說最近地底下有家武器店準備開張，對方走精緻路線，想必到時候會搶走不少生意。」  
　　「原來你們家……」垂垂冷汗滴下不少：「你們家怎麼看都像完全合法……」  
　　「人不可貌相，你自己不也相同？」  
　　垂垂被柏藍這句話堵住了：「不過，安索斯頓你不用擔心，鳽武器店以販賣冷兵器為主，我們的商品行銷不會和一般武器商店牴觸。」  
　　「譬如長劍啦、匕首啦──」格絲提幫腔。  
　　「沒關係，反正我爸本來就打算收手，他和我媽想要移民國外已經說好多年，這次正好給他一個機會。」安索斯頓聳聳肩：「所以，你身上還有什麼祕密？」  
　　垂垂思忖：「我真正的體力、肌力、肌耐力、腳力和拉力，並非你們所看到的情況。」  
　　「嗯？」  
　　「我們家有些訓練，簡單來說，我的體力比一般人好，但家裡怕高於一般人水準的體力會讓我太過顯眼，所以用些方法限制我的體能。」  
　　「……聽起來真複雜。」  
　　「不過認識你們之後。」垂垂嘆口氣：「我覺得要在艾爾帝凡好好存活，讓我的所有體能狀況恢復水準是很重要的事情，所以已經逐漸解開限制。」  
　　「你怎麼把艾爾帝凡說得像叢林莽原。」格絲提笑嘻嘻。  
　　「對我來說的確很像，龍盤虎踞。」  
　　一陣晚風吹來，西鐸克將外套脫下套到比提雅肩上，垂垂才發覺天色已越來越晚。他們幾人坐在湖畔草地，因此更容易感覺沁涼的寒意。安索斯頓也脫下外套罩著依利德，令垂垂感到訝異的是，米勒斯膜的大衣老早罩在以斯拉身上，不曉得他什麼時候就已體貼脫下。  
　　格絲提趴靠著艾斯密，後者用外套輕蓋著她，然後她把吃不完的鮪魚沙拉丟給西鐸克，西鐸克幫忙解決，並且撕下幾片麵包，餵給上岸準備休息的水鴨。一些水鳥因此鼓噪著靠到這邊，依利德對其中一隻伸出手掌，小水鴨蹦蹦跳跳來到她的身邊。  
　　「好可愛。」  
　　矮矮的水鴨不到二十公分，體背灰色，眼睛到脖子後面一段有著綠色斑紋，身體兩側還有三角形黃斑。牠跑到依利德的腳踝邊，窩在那裡。  
　　「覺得比較暖嗎？」  
　　依利德輕輕逗弄牠，安索斯頓則有些擔心地注意著：「小心別被咬到。」  
　　「別擔心，不至於啦。」  
　　柏藍低頭看表：「七點多了，如果要去側門的書店或唱片行走走就快點，然後也差不多該回家。明天你們不是都有本國歷史測驗？」  
　　柏藍說的是選修科目，二年三班的五人當中就屬柏藍沒有選修。不過垂垂若記得沒錯，他自己另外也有外國地理的小考。  
　　「對耶！明天我們也有純粹數學小考！」格絲提忽被提醒，猛然頓悟：「艾斯密，你真不幫我作弊？」  
　　「那下次公民課的電影感想替我解決。」  
　　「你居然跟我計較──」格絲提沒好氣地翻身爬起，把艾斯密的外套丟到他臉上。  
　　「我們班明天沒有小考，可是我和依利德也有地理報告要口頭討論。」比提雅把頭靠在西鐸克肩上：「七點半離開？我並沒有書或唱片要買，待在這裡很舒服啊。」  
　　「那就再坐一會兒吧。」米勒斯膜輕輕地笑著：「我喜歡這種氣氛，自在輕鬆，沒什麼負擔。」  
　　柏藍起疑：「怎麼，你爸爸又說了什麼？」  
　　「並非全然和他有關。」米勒斯膜找詞：「以學校的狀況來說，艾爾帝凡再怎麼樣也是精英名流之後的聚集地，無論如何都會和家族、家世、頭銜之類的東西牽扯攪和。」  
　　「我懂，當有錢人當到厭煩。」柏藍露出一抹充滿諷刺的笑容，同時有點殺氣。  
　　「嗯，就是那種感覺。我不喜歡生活在爾虞我詐圈子裡的態度。首都政治圈又像個大型蛇窟，每天面對父親事業上來來往往的對象，我覺得好煩。」  
　　「我有說嗎，我老爸又出現了。」柏藍插嘴表示：「他說這個周末要來看我，所以我周末會回辛波提市躲人，我沒興趣穿三件式西裝和他到大飯店商務樓層用餐。」  
　　「祝你好運。」西鐸克不夠朋友地哈哈大笑：「還好我現在沒有長輩可以約束。」  
　　「你以前也夠慘了。」  
　　「別提那些。」西鐸克揮揮手。  
　　以斯拉沉默片刻，也開口：「從小到大認識這麼多人，能夠讓我覺得渾然放鬆的，大概只有你們。」  
　　比提雅嗤笑：「諷刺的是，我們才是學校裡家世最輝煌的一群。」  
　　「其他人當然眼紅，否則怎麼有『艾爾帝凡黨』這種稱呼。」安索斯頓淡淡地說：「如果不是艾爾帝凡師資夠好，我本來想去唸公費高中。」  
　　「……你爸爸允許？」米勒斯膜皺眉。  
　　「不曉得，沒問過他。」安索斯頓搖搖頭：「應該有溝通機會吧。不過，我不否認公費高中和私立中學水準的確有差，這也是為什麼後來我依然進了艾爾帝凡。」他看向艾斯密：「你呢，本來要進軍校的，你可是以PR值97以上的條件來到這邊。」  
　　「我的原因沒你們那麼複雜，純粹不喜歡被人約束。」艾斯密口吻很輕，一點也不在乎：「全國考試成績出來之後，我覺得，既然分數有到，為什麼不能進來唸唸看。」  
　　「即使這是一所貴族中學？」  
　　「難道我比貴族差勁？」艾斯密噙著一抹笑。  
　　「艾斯密，你鐵定沒有說過對不對。」靠著他的格絲提慵慵懶懶打了個呵欠：「艾斯密的爸爸生前是中央司令部後勤本部參謀長，階級是陸軍少將。」  
　　「……官做這麼大？」  
　　「如果他爸爸還活著，現在艾斯密也是吃香喝辣的紈褲子弟，就和我們一樣。」  
　　「妳別笑我。」艾斯密用外套蓋住格絲提的臉，格絲提失笑出聲，雙手掙扎著把外套抓在懷裡。  
　　「總之，這是一個並不和平的世界，而且許多紛擾都是由於太有錢的緣故。」  
　　「所以呢，妳想改變什麼？」以斯拉偏頭詢問格絲提。  
　　「我不曉得。憤世嫉俗的同時也代表一定要做些努力？我不能嘴砲就好？」  
　　「至少我很想做點事情。」  
　　「我沒有妳這麼勤勞，也沒妳這麼有理想。」  
　　「因為妳是個只為了所關心的事情投入熱情的人，只要妳不關心，就毫無熱情可言。」  
　　「而且我的關心範圍非常狹窄，只在乎身邊的人事物。」  
　　「我懂。」以斯拉說。  
　　「我的目光短淺。不過，優點就是能夠為了在乎的事情貫徹始終，至死不悔，這點我很有自信唷！」  
　　依利德偏頭一笑：「這算優點嗎？」  
　　「算吧，不然我也沒什麼優點可言了。」  
　　米勒斯膜注意到時間：「我們差不多該回家了，更何況這裡越晚越冷，女孩子別在草地上躺這麼久。」  
　　「啊哈，米勒斯膜你好體貼──」  
　　米勒斯膜給格絲提一抹無奈的笑，一面扶著以斯拉起身。垂垂比艾斯密還早站妥，所以伸手拉起格絲提。比提雅和依利德各自被柏藍與安索斯頓牽起，西鐸克集中了大家的垃圾，跑去找垃圾桶丟掉。  
　　「你們打算怎麼回去。我和西鐸克回學校牽腳踏車，可以順便載人。」安索斯頓表示。  
　　「我──西鐸克載我──」第一個出聲的是格絲提。  
　　「依利德，妳呢？」  
　　「我家有點遠，不用了。」依利德拒絕安索斯頓的邀請。  
　　「我能順路送妳。」比提雅說：「請安卓拉開車過來，反正我們也要往南。」  
　　「那就麻煩了。」  
　　以斯拉和米勒斯膜討論片刻：「我坐勒斯的車回去。」  
　　比提雅轉頭詢問艾斯密、柏藍和鳽垂垂。  
　　「我家在東區，直接坐地鐵很快。」  
　　「我和安索學長你們同路。」艾斯密表示：「我的腳踏車也在學校。」  
　　柏藍挑眉：「我也回學校。」  
　　據垂垂所知，柏藍和艾斯密的住所都離學校很近，在同一區。  
　　「既然如此，我們分兩路。」米勒斯膜道：「這裡離側門近，停車方便，我們往那邊。垂垂，地鐵站也在側門，一起往那走。」  
　　「好。」  
　　要回學校方向的五人則往正門離開，因為他們得搭公車。  
　　「明天見囉。」  
　　「明天見。」  
　　


	15. 第十五章：四月上半旬，師生衝突

　　隔天到了學校，第一節就是本國歷史小考。雖然考題並不特別困難，若沒讀書想混過去也不太可能就是了。度過這場考試，接下來幾節都很輕鬆，才剛上完另外一堂塞萬唯爾古文課程，西鐸克就把垂垂拉出教室。  
　　「我不翹課不搗蛋不打牌不違反校規──」  
　　「你說這什麼蠢話，上課鐘聲響了以後讓我拉出教室，還大言不慚號稱不翹課不搗蛋不違反校規？」  
　　「所以我才很努力想回教室啊！」  
　　「接下來都是廢課，翹掉無所謂啦。」  
　　「這有違我的原則！」  
　　「什麼原則？你這個人還有原則？」  
　　「有！至少我知道翹課是不對的！」  
　　「那就不要想說你在翹課好了，你可以想像接下來都是社團活動，我會盡量幫你申請公假。」  
　　垂垂才不相信，最好西鐸克能用那個什麼「學生福利自治社」的名義在這種莫名奇妙的時刻申請到公假。  
　　「更何況今天是社團的全新冒險！」  
　　「什麼？」  
　　「別掙扎了，看在小睡豬昨晚欽點你務必到場的份上。」  
　　「昨晚？」  
　　「昨天我不是載她回家？然後就接到這次的委託。我們討論之後小睡豬說要把你一起抓來。」  
　　「可是……」垂垂想了想，不過既然格絲提親自點名了他……「那……那好吧。」  
　　「我的天哪，搬出小睡豬的名義你就心甘情願，見色忘友！」  
　　「我只不過！」  
　　「沒關係我都了解，我不會在乎手段，目的達到就好。」  
　　於是西鐸克順利把垂垂拖到外頭。  
　　「這次要到樂館，傳說音樂教室的鋼琴會自行彈奏，牆上掛著的音樂家相片還會瞪人，不知是真是假。」  
　　「……這不是每個學校音樂教室都有的傳聞？」  
　　「咦？真的？」  
　　「對啊。」垂垂沒好氣。  
　　西鐸克思考片刻：「沒關係！說不定我們學校的傳聞正是所有傳聞的起始，也就是說只有我們學校的傳聞是真的。」  
　　鳽垂垂完全不相信這套說詞。  
　　西鐸克把垂垂拉往一樓，途中遇到柏藍。雖然上課鐘聲已經響了，柏藍人還在外頭遊蕩。他當時正站在樓梯間準備往上走，和下來的西鐸克、垂垂打了照面。  
　　「哇，柏藍，你也翹課？」  
　　「嗯，你又拉著垂垂玩什麼遊戲。」柏藍皺眉疑惑。  
　　「社團活動，你要加入嗎？」  
　　「鬼才想。」  
　　「你好兇。喂喂喂柏藍──」西鐸克叫住轉身繼續上樓的對方：「你翹課要去哪裡？」  
　　「戴瑞亞學姐問我能不能去找她。」  
　　「學姐？」西鐸克狐疑：「她怎麼了。」  
　　「我不曉得，所以才上去看看。」  
　　西鐸克想了想，沒繼續多說什麼。  
　　然後整個將垂垂抓出學生大樓的過程他都有點安靜，安靜到垂垂覺得異常。  
　　「……你很在意柏藍啊。」垂垂忍不住問。  
　　「當然，他老毛病又犯了。」  
　　「老毛病？」  
　　「就是對示弱的女孩子沒輒的毛病。」  
　　「……你指臣斯學姐？」  
　　「嗯。只要女孩子一哭柏藍就沒輒，只要女孩子受到傷害他又覺得不能置之不理。」  
　　「可是……」  
　　「這樣還挺差勁的，對吧。」  
　　垂垂傻眼，他以為西鐸克應該是全世界最沒資格指責別人「差勁」的人。  
　　西鐸克也看出垂垂的錯愕，哈哈大笑。  
　　「這麼解釋好了，我和女孩們都只是玩玩，她們多半也在玩玩的前提下來找我，而且我又沒有愛上她們，無傷大雅。」他笑嘻嘻地：「柏藍有個缺點，和安索類似，會對很多人表現溫柔。別看柏藍那樣，只要別人有難，他通常跑第一個。」他停了停：「只不過……安索把笑容平均分攤給每個女孩，和那些女孩交往的時候卻從沒愛過，被甩的時候也不覺得傷心。柏藍卻不一樣，他不是隨便和女孩子交往。」  
　　「也就是說……」垂垂感到詫異。  
　　「柏藍對浮洛爾美女很認真，這樣子如果到時候被浮洛爾甩了，會很受傷。他對戴瑞亞學姐這麼好，最後會搞得他和浮洛爾美女都不愉快。」  
　　被西鐸克這麼一說，垂垂也開始擔心起來。  
　　「那怎麼辦？」垂垂道：「你不警告他？」  
　　「這種事情要他自己想清楚吧，我們不方便多說什麼。」  
　　「可是……」  
　　「雖然我會擔心，有問題他會來找我，四人幫好朋友不是當假的。」西鐸克莞爾表示。  
　　垂垂愣了愣，西鐸克說得對。  
　　那瞬間，垂垂覺得西鐸克很值得信賴。  
　　  
　　儘管如此，西鐸克給垂垂留下的信賴印象並無法改變垂垂被西鐸克抓著跑的事實。他們來到樂館二樓，這一排總共有四間鋼琴教室、兩間合唱教室、一間打擊樂教室和一間管樂教室，配備鋼琴的教室共有七間，但每間教室都有音樂家照片。  
　　「難道我們要每間查看？」垂垂覺得這樣好浪費時間，另一方面，他覺得奇怪，怎麼還沒看到格絲提人影。  
　　「不是在這裡，委託的地點是樂館的音樂班專屬樓層，簡單來說，四樓以上。」  
　　「……可是那些地方只有音樂班才能進去啊！」  
　　「所以才有冒險價值，否則我們玩什麼？」西鐸克賊賊地說。  
　　樂館共有九層，一到三樓的教室開放給一般學生音樂課程，四樓以上就是音樂班專屬，其他學生不能進入，音樂班學生也不常下樓。西鐸克當然不理會那些規定，拉著垂垂就往四樓跑。他們在那邊碰到格絲提，格絲提抱著外套，坐在樓梯間打盹，西鐸克訝異地走過去將她搖醒，然後格絲提靠著西鐸克打了好大的呵欠。  
　　「……你們來啦。」  
　　「我的天，睡豬美女妳坐在這裡睡多久了？」  
　　「我也不曉得耶，等你們等好久唷！」  
　　「我有說過考完歷史考試才能過來找妳……」  
　　「我忘了。」  
　　西鐸克不太開心地皺起眉頭：「所以妳就一個人坐在這邊睡覺？感冒的話怎麼辦！」  
　　「那還不錯，我就可以請病假在家──」  
　　「……給我披著。」西鐸克將格絲提抱在手中的外套攤開，強制她穿好：「來吧，我們來探險。」  
　　「總共有六個樓層，分工合作吧？」  
　　「好。」西鐸克表示同意：「那就，垂垂四樓、妳五樓、我去六樓。先調查完的人就再前進一個樓層，順下去是七、八、九。」  
　　格絲提看表：「一個小時之後集合。」  
　　垂垂還是很疑惑他們究竟要探險什麼：「我們真的要找會自己彈奏的鋼琴和會瞪人的音樂家照片？」  
　　「不然哩？」兩個人異口同聲。  
　　「……好吧。」  
　　得令，垂垂只好聽言與另外兩人分開行動。  
　　  
　　垂垂負責的第一個樓層是四樓，聽說音樂班學生按照年級分層使用設施，一個年級兩層，一層是平時共同課室，另一層則作為個別練習的教室。四樓是一年級的個別練習區，有很多個人琴房、練習房等等房間，鋼琴又是最普遍基礎的樂器，每間教室都有。  
　　說實話，垂垂完全不曉得要去哪裡找「會自行彈奏的鋼琴」，這種程度的「冒險」有點基礎，基礎到垂垂完全沒把異談朝鬼怪幽話的方向去想。一個人在四樓到處亂晃，因為有過上到高年級學生大樓的經驗，垂垂猜想如果被人發現並非音樂班學生、卻在這裡四處走動，應該也會惹上麻煩。他盡量低調行動，又由於正值上課時間，他很幸運沒有遇到任何學生、老師。  
　　走著走著，垂垂聽到有陣琴聲自前方傳來。從剛才到現在垂垂都沒看到哪間教室有人使用，他猜想那是由於這堂為一年級音樂班的共同課程，學生應該都在五樓上課。垂垂循著聲音往前走，一面心想，既然奉命要找會自動彈奏的鋼琴，最起碼他朝著有琴聲的方向前進不會有錯。  
　　到了那邊，垂垂赫然注意到之所以自己能聽見琴聲，是因為這間個別練習的琴房房門並無關閉，否則隔音設備良好的琴室不應該流露一丁點聲音，關於這點他剛才並沒有特別注意。探頭望入琴室，垂垂看見他唯一認識的音樂班學生──雷文霍克‧赫曼就在裡頭，但彈琴者並非本人。彈琴的是位紅髮女孩，艾爾帝凡高中的女性制服穿在她身上有種別於他人的整齊高雅，她的長相雖然並不突出，氣質出眾，同樣令人印象深刻。雷文霍克坐在旁邊聽她彈琴，面無表情，到了某個段落之後，後者慢下速度，抬頭凝視雷文霍克。  
　　雷文霍克思考片刻，說了些建議。對方靜靜地聽，帶著幾許對於自己琴技還有很大改善空間的緊張，以及害怕雷文霍克對於指點感到厭煩的恐懼，戰戰兢兢。  
　　垂垂沒有興趣偷窺別人練琴，更何況那位女孩對雷文霍克的態度其實相當明顯，他靜靜地繞過那間教室，繼續沿著走廊往下走。  
　　一個小時之後，他也繞完必須負責的七樓，百般無聊地和格絲提、西鐸克於樂館一樓集合，老實說他覺得這個小時自己像個白癡。  
　　「我為什麼竟然覺得一定能找到學校自動彈奏的鋼琴、或者會瞪人的音樂家照片……」格絲提坐在樂館前的石階上抱怨，顯然她的感想和垂垂很接近：「西鐸克你怎麼不找依利德的朋友幫忙就好呀？」  
　　「每次都請依利德的朋友幫忙，一點挑戰也沒有。說不定這些異談的確存在，只不過被我們忽略了！」  
　　「……好無聊喔，完全沒有收穫的一天。」格絲提一手支頭，涼涼地說。  
　　垂垂忽然想到：「格絲提，妳不是有數學小考？已經考完了？」  
　　「喔，那是下一節的考試。說到這個啊──我一到學校就要求艾斯密下午替我護航，結果好說歹說求了半天，居然還要晚上請他吃飯才答應幫我！又不是什麼大不了的事情，居然這麼小氣！」  
　　「晚上請他吃飯？」垂垂有些吃味。  
　　「我們今天要討論歷史報告的內容，他才會趁機敲詐。」格絲提沒好氣地表示，坐在石階上，雙手撐著臉頰：「不曉得晚上他要吃什麼，最好別害我荷包大失血。」  
　　「你們歷史課要做分組報告，該不會和我們去年一樣？」西鐸克坐到格絲提旁邊，格絲提趁機靠著他的背。  
　　「應該吧，和你們班去年同一位歷史老師。從近代史的範疇任選一個題目，只要老師同意即可。每組有四十分鐘報告時間，要準備PPT，書面報告，講義和摘要。附上的圖片必須占PPT頁數一半，小主題五個以上，另外還得針對同學提出兩個討論性問題。」  
　　「果然相同。」西鐸克順便告訴垂垂：「就是現在教我們本國歷史的這位老師，他出的作業都很困難。」  
　　「可是他這學期還沒出過作業？」  
　　「應該快了。去年的近代史報告是我們整個一下最頭痛難纏的功課，但是從這份作業的確能學到頗多。」  
　　「如果對歷史有興趣。」格絲提補上這句。  
　　西鐸克笑了笑：「所以妳和艾斯密一組，以斯拉呢？」  
　　「噢，我本來的確要和以斯拉，可是分組的時候昨天說的那傢伙──希爾妲‧夏納跑去纏著艾斯密，我看艾斯密可憐，而且也想惹惹夏納，就去搶了名額。」  
　　「以斯拉真可憐。」  
　　「不會啦，她跟德瑞一組，訂的題目光看就覺得頭痛。」  
　　「是什麼？」  
　　「《北俄亞羅白戰後集體農場經濟運作與其社會階級變遷討論》。」  
　　「……兩個變態。」西鐸克嘖了聲：「妳和艾斯密又訂什麼題目？」  
　　「這個嘛，《民族復興與不愛刷牙之關係》。」  
　　西鐸克愣了愣，忽爾大笑出聲。  
　　「什麼……我不懂。」垂垂皺著眉頭表示：「這題目有什麼意義？」  
　　「不怪你，垂垂，畢竟嚴洲不是你的本國史。」西鐸克邊笑邊說：「近代史塞萬唯爾有位將軍名叫尚‧路易‧佩萊格里尼，傳說他是個不愛刷牙的人，經常飲用一種帶香氣的香水。他的威望很足，帶領塞萬唯爾軍隊好幾次擊敗賽亞克里爾。後來死於金屬中毒，有人說就是由於他不愛刷牙，依賴香水的緣故。」  
　　垂垂懂了，《民族復興與不愛刷牙之關係》乍聽之下沒有任何關聯，但一了解箇中原因，他就覺得的確很有格絲提的風格。  
　　「這題目一定是妳訂的，艾斯密都沒抗議？」  
　　「哼，他抗議也沒用。」格絲提邊說邊站起來：「好了，我要回教室。今天的冒險好無聊唷，等一下又要考數學，真討厭。」  
　　「我們一起走吧。」  
　　三個人往學生大樓的方向走，送格絲提回一樓教室之後，他們往三樓前進。奇怪的是，還沒走到三樓就覺得氣氛有點怪異。當時正逢下課時間，很多人都在走廊上逗留，而靠著二年三班教室門口的安索斯頓表情不太對勁。他雙手環胸，情緒帶著一抹猶豫。  
　　「安索，你怎麼了。」  
　　安索斯頓看著西鐸克：「你回來啦，柏藍最近和浮洛爾處不好？」  
　　西鐸克皺眉：「沒有吧。」  
　　「剛才浮洛爾來找柏藍，好像不很愉快。」  
　　「不愉快？」  
　　安索斯頓還沒餘欲進一步解釋，正好見著米勒斯膜來到三樓。他剛才整節課請公假，現在才回到教室，手上拿著一疊學生會資料，緩緩地走向幾人這邊。  
　　「柏藍怎麼了？我看到他和浮洛爾在禮堂那邊吵架。」  
　　「……吵架？」  
　　「很多學生目睹，五分鐘後絕對是全校最新八卦。」  
　　如果平常，西鐸克一定會隨口說些「熱戀中的情侶當然會吵架」、「如果柏藍要和浮洛爾美女分手，那就讓我接收好了」之類的話，但他今天一反常態。  
　　「……我的烏鴉嘴有這麼快就靈驗嗎。」  
　　「你果然知道怎麼回事。」  
　　「嗯，他大概快被甩了。」  
　　安索斯頓錯愕：「為什麼？」  
　　「還不都是柏藍自作自受。」西鐸克搔搔頭，看了一眼垂垂，決定把事情告訴安索斯頓和米勒斯膜：「戴瑞亞學姊這幾天家裡出了點事，結果柏藍那傢伙好像常常陪著學姐。戴瑞亞學姊是真的很難過啦，但柏藍的關心也有點過火。」  
　　「然後事情傳到浮洛爾‧莫爾波末尼那？」米勒斯膜眉頭緊蹙。  
　　「應該吧。」西鐸克聳著肩膀：「能怪誰，他自己種下的因。」  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　下一節上課的時候如米勒斯膜所言，柏藍與浮洛爾吵架一事已傳遍全校。由於柏藍本來就屬學校很受歡迎的風雲人物，而且四人組中──他不像西鐸克與女孩的關係混亂、也不像安索斯頓幾乎和每位女孩都很要好、亦不像米勒斯膜自從與以斯拉交往感情都很穩定，他間或交過幾任女朋友，包括一位同年級、一位學妹、兩位外校學生。也因此，某方面而言，他才是四人組中身價最高的一位，柏藍的每段新關係都會受到學生注目，所以當他與現任女朋友大吵一架──發生此等大事，立刻成為艾爾帝凡學生的最新閒談。  
　　那一節柏藍遲進教室，面色狼狽，帶著滿滿無法平息的慍火。上課中的共同數學老師瞪了他一眼，顯然也有耳聞這場衝突，猜到柏藍心情惡劣的原因，但是這位老師平常就不太容易說話，講課嚴肅，要求嚴格，柏藍臭著張臉走進教室、連個抱歉也沒有說，他自然不可能胡亂縱容過去。  
　　「提斯狄？你剛才去了哪裡，為什麼這麼晚進教室。」  
　　柏藍沒有回話，逕自朝自己的位子走，拉開椅子一屁股坐下，啪的很大聲把他的課本攤在桌上。  
　　「……喂，提斯狄，你的禮貌跑哪去了。」  
　　回應這句問話，柏藍抬頭狠瞪老師，頗不客氣。垂垂從沒碰過這種學生與師長直接頂撞的衝突場合，為此景況感到不可置信。這位教授共同數學的老師五十多歲，以前曾經擔任體育教練，身材很壯，即使柏藍瞪他，他根本不怕。  
　　「提斯狄，如果不想上課就滾出我的課堂，否則請你站起來，好好交代為什麼遲到。」  
　　柏藍正在氣頭上，沒有給予任何回答，用一種非常挑釁的坐姿靠著椅背，就這樣和老師互瞪許久。與他座位最接近的是米勒斯膜，根本沒想到柏藍如此意氣用事，從一開始就已傻眼，看向西鐸克、安索斯頓和垂垂，另外三人也明顯不知所措。  
　　「提斯狄，不想上課滾出去！」  
　　忽地，柏藍粗魯站起，直接把座椅推倒在地。被這一聲嚇到的同學不少，而垂垂注意到米勒斯膜眼底閃過一絲警戒。柏藍撈起數學課本，重重往地上摔，鉛筆盒和文具用品也通通掃到地板，發出唰的一串噪音。他沒開口半句，眼神陌生到垂垂覺得反感。在這所有人都愣住的當兒，柏藍抓起書包就往外走，動作故意弄得很大。  
　　「提斯狄，你有種不要再來上我的課！」  
　　數學老師是在柏藍走到講台和門口之間落下狠話，柏藍一聽，眼神更沉。米勒斯膜衝向前排，那一瞬間，柏藍掄起拳頭揍向老師，米勒斯膜卻從後方反扣，制服的西裝外套翻飛，他緊緊扣住柏藍胳膊，不讓柏藍輕舉妄動。  
　　「你吃錯什麼藥。」  
　　「媽的，放開我！」  
　　柏藍甩開米勒斯膜，又一個翻身作勢揍人。這回西鐸克健步支援，制住他兩邊肩膀，米勒斯膜則攫住他出來的拳，一扭將整條手臂下拉，不讓他再有揮拳機會。柏藍憑著一股怒氣出手，力道收不回來，臂膀隱隱作痛，而米勒斯膜的手勁竟又讓他掙脫不開，斯文俊秀的外表其實並不如想像中還好對付。  
　　「不要把事情鬧大，柏藍。」  
　　「關你屁事……」  
　　「柏藍，我們別留在這。」西鐸克出聲，和米勒斯膜對看一眼。米勒斯膜從西鐸克的眼神接收到他的意思，退後一步鬆開制住柏藍的手。趁著柏藍未有餘裕找米勒斯膜麻煩，西鐸克固執地將他拖出教室。米勒斯膜轉身，對上安索斯頓的視線，安索斯頓從位子上起身來到講台前。  
　　「老師，我知道剛才的確是柏藍不對，不過還是想替他說話。如果可以，能盡量大事化小？」  
　　這位曾經的體育教練表情不快，環胸看著安索斯頓。他並非那種喜歡刁難學生的討人厭師長，但相反的，也不會自亂綱紀。  
　　「這節課登記提斯狄和伏爾納曠課，叫提斯狄下禮拜給我乖乖坐在位子上，我不要再看到類似的情形發生。至於他對老師動粗的舉動我會通知學務處，我不干涉處分，但也不能就這樣算了。」  
　　米勒斯膜嘆口氣：「這樣他一定會被記過。」  
　　「我把你們高中生都當成大人看待，敢做敢當，他必須為自己的行為負責。」數學老師不苟言笑地說：「如果他今天對師長動粗我都睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，以後還有什麼管教學生的立場。我不會特意刁難，但要放任這種荒誕行徑，我做不到。」  
　　安索斯頓和米勒斯膜低低地看了看對方，兩人似乎都沒辦法，因為的確從頭到尾都是柏藍的錯，他們根本沒有要求老師法外開恩的理由。  
　　「……好吧，真的很抱歉，老師。」  
　　  
　　之後數學老師繼續教學，並沒有讓這件事情影響接下來的課程推行。關於這點，數學老師給垂垂留下深刻印象。因為以往如果發生類似的師生衝突，接下來半節課程一定都得聽老師在講台上半遷怒的教訓學生，但數學老師並沒有這麼做，他盡責地延續教學，避免讓情緒影響課程內容。  
　　甫下課，老師離開前往學務處，安索斯頓把簽名過的點名板丟回抽屜，米勒斯膜走了過來。  
　　「我去找導師。至少他能幫忙將情況減輕，我看數學老師也沒有為難柏藍的意思。」  
　　「好。」安索斯頓則說：「我去七班找莫爾波末尼把狀況了解清楚，等一下再回來。」  
　　「麻煩你了，有事情手機聯絡。」  
　　「嗯。」  
　　垂垂出聲：「需要幫忙嗎？」  
　　「陪我去找莫爾波末尼吧，一個人總有點尷尬。」垂垂應允，安索斯頓便與垂垂離開二年三班，朝七班前進。剛才班上的騷動已經傳到別班，加上稍早柏藍與浮洛爾吵架一事，遠遠就能感覺七班附近也有好事者聚集。  
　　「西鐸克和柏藍跑去哪裡？」垂垂好奇地問。自從西鐸克把柏藍拖走以後，他們就再也沒有出現。垂垂以為下課之後會看到人，但安索斯頓與米勒斯膜的態度卻非如此。  
　　「我猜翹到學校外面，西鐸克的書包沒有帶走，放學前他會主動聯絡我們。讓他抓柏藍到外面去打幾場架，發洩情緒，柏藍氣消再說。」  
　　垂垂頗覺詫異：「他會這麼暴躁，是因為和莫爾波末尼吵架吧。」  
　　「大概，所以我才想問他們吵了什麼。」  
　　兩人來到二年七班門口，許多人都認識安索斯頓，所以最初都是打招呼的聲音。好半晌安索斯頓才表示他來找浮洛爾‧莫爾波末尼，有些人露出「原來如此」的表情，而更多張臉孔則都摻雜著好奇與看好戲的心情。  
　　浮洛爾很快就被叫到外頭，同樣一臉冷然的看著每一個人，就連垂垂和安索斯頓也不例外。  
　　「我們可以找個地方談談嗎？」  
　　「要談什麼？」  
　　浮洛爾不太開心，她看起來不像已經聽說剛才三班的混亂，垂垂猜測，或許她以為安索斯頓和自己是來干涉與柏藍之間的事，態度才很敵對。  
　　「有關柏藍。剛才我們──」  
　　「請你們少管別人閒事。」  
　　「不，妳誤會了。」安索斯頓好聲好氣：「剛才我們班上數學課，柏藍遲到進來，和老師起了衝突。他在氣頭上，差點動手打人，現在情況有點嚴重，已經通知學務處，他很可能會被處分。」  
　　浮洛爾眼底閃過一抹訝異，但表面上故做平靜：「所以呢，那又如何。」  
　　「聽說你們上一節課吵了一架，然後柏藍變得非常暴躁。我想知道你們的爭執內容。」  
　　「這是我和他之間的事。」  
　　安索斯頓莞爾，問題在於這份笑容一點都沒有親切的感覺，竟帶著殺氣：「請妳告訴我前因後果，謝謝。柏藍剛才非常爆怒，而且鐵定和妳有關，如果妳還是不願意讓我了解狀況，我並不會因為妳和柏藍的關係而對妳手下留情。」  
　　浮洛爾眉頭一蹙：「你蠢到以為威脅我會有效果？」  
　　「承繼著莫爾波末尼的姓氏，有什麼事情妳需要做到如此不留情面。」安索斯頓輕輕地說：「我們各退一步，互給方便。」  
　　浮洛爾因著安索斯頓這句話陷入沉默，她環胸看著安索斯頓，瞪了幾秒，然後將視線移開。  
　　「……我聽到關於臣斯學姐的那些傳言，所以問他是否屬實。」  
　　「等等，什麼傳言？」  
　　「有人說柏藍最近一直陪在學姐旁邊，走得很近。我不是笨蛋，也明白和柏藍交往自然會有很多類似傳聞，但後來我也親眼看見，所以我乾脆開門見山的問他，他一一承認。然後我生起氣來，告訴柏藍我無法忍受他對學姐的態度，柏藍表示他不是有意的，但又表示他覺得學姐很可憐，所以我和他提分手，就這樣。」  
　　安索斯頓愕愣：「因此你們已經……」  
　　「對。還有其他問題？」  
　　「沒有，很抱歉。」  
　　「那我要回教室，請不要再來打擾我。」  
　　浮洛爾給安索斯頓一記白眼，轉身走回她的教室，安索斯頓則不可置信地看著垂垂。  
　　「原來是被提分手，難怪柏藍這麼火大。」  
　　「現在怎麼辦？」垂垂問。  
　　「能怎麼辦，干涉柏藍的感情問題聽起來有點蠢，等他氣消算了。」安索斯頓聳聳肩，和垂垂往三班教室回去。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　柏藍與現任女朋友分手消息的傳播速度，依舊不枉費艾爾帝凡的八卦敏銳。當天放學，垂垂看見西鐸克嘻皮笑臉地出現在校門口，接過安索斯頓替他拿來的書包，一面撫過臉頰上的擦傷，一面道謝。  
　　「柏藍先回家了，我和他跑到東工廠區找人打架，幹掉一個沒聽說過的小幫派，警車來的時候要不是我們溜得快，差點被逮住。哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！啊──所以柏藍他到底怎麼？他今天死都不說。」  
　　「和莫爾波末尼分手了。」安索斯頓表示：「莫爾波末尼親口說的。」  
　　「……那個白癡。」西鐸克抓抓頭髮：「今天禮拜幾？」  
　　「星期五，你已經玩到今天是週末都不記得？」  
　　西鐸克沒理會安索斯頓這句責備，思考片刻：「柏藍說週末要回老家躲爸爸，對吧。」  
　　「嗯。」  
　　「那星期一應該就沒事了，他不是最寶貝他的妹妹。」  
　　安索斯頓嗯哼幾聲，點點頭：「大概吧。」  
　　「那就好，哥兒們打個架所有事情一筆勾銷，喔對了他跟米勒斯膜說聲抱歉。」  
　　「米勒斯膜去處理學生會的事情，他不會在意的。」  
　　「我知道。」西鐸克笑嘻嘻。  
　　  
　　但過了一個周末，事態發展變得非常遲緩。  
　　接連兩天，並無聽說任何處分下來，因為事關戴瑞亞‧臣斯，原本以為會有來自三年級的消息，樓上卻都相當安靜。那幾日柏藍並無和浮洛爾或戴瑞亞有任何接觸，來上學的時候，一切似乎恢復到他與浮洛爾交往前的樣子，毫無異狀。  
　　直到第三天垂垂和柏藍一起前往塞萬唯爾文學的專科教室，他們在走廊上碰到浮洛爾。連垂垂都感覺氣氛尷尬，浮洛爾淡淡瞥著柏藍，本想直接走過去，卻又冷漠地吐出一句關心。  
　　「你別蠢到去頂撞師長。」  
　　她快步經過，柏藍則回頭等了片刻才朝原本的方向前進。這讓垂垂想到西鐸克之前說柏藍和每個女孩子都不是亂來，他的確有放感情進去，但若果真如此，垂垂覺得柏藍還對戴瑞亞學姐如此友善，以浮洛爾的立場，的確很不公平。  
　　至少我不會對格絲提這樣，垂垂自以為是的這麼想著。  
　　  
　　接著垂垂碰到一件怪事，事情怪到一時之間分去垂垂注意柏藍處分下文的注意力。那天籃球課他照例與幾位朋友打球，由於體能上的限制幾乎都已解開的緣故，最近他打球已經恢復以前水準，雖然沒有柏藍、格絲提等人那麼厲害，也算只略遜於他們而已。旁人眼裡看來，如此改變容易被解釋為技巧上的進步，更何況處於一堆強人之中，他的運動長才也不至於太過顯眼。  
　　體育課結束，一名女孩跑到這邊直呼垂垂學長，一般來說，這種狀況只會發生在其他人身上，所以當他忽然被熱切地以學長之名喊住，不只是他，其他幾人也有點錯愕。  
　　「……請問有事嗎？」  
　　「我是一年七班的艾達‧阿爾格儂，足球校隊經理。」對方甜甜一笑，很有禮貌地介紹自己。安索斯頓等人看這女孩找垂垂，便沒有加以打擾先回學生大樓。而垂垂因為不曉得對方找他所為何事，自然留在原地。  
　　「是這樣的，我聽說垂垂學長這學期轉學進來就讀，來自兆洲，請問是真的嗎？」  
　　「呃，對，來自一個叫封郚的國家。」  
　　「的確如此，真是太好了！因為我也是這學期轉學到艾爾帝凡的學生……」名為艾達‧阿爾格儂的學妹顯得相當興奮：「我從德儂中學轉過來，一個人還挺寂寞的，聽到二年級也有位學長是轉學生，感到特別親切。」  
　　那女孩長相不錯，但還不到人群中讓人眼睛一亮的標準，屬於說話時候自然而然散發某種光采的年輕女孩。她有著一頭褐中帶紅的微捲頭髮，大約到肩上左右，將頭髮整理得整潔有型，用看起來頗有設計感的水晶髮飾固定瀏海。  
　　「那麼，如果不是非常麻煩的話，不曉得可否拜託學長一件事情……」艾達從原本抱著的一疊課本中拿出一本本子，令垂垂有些錯愕，那是一本書法臨帖。  
　　「這是……」  
　　「一位朋友去兆洲玩，好像就是封郚的樣子，特地帶回來給我的禮物。」艾達非常注意自己禮節，似乎很怕逾矩惹垂垂不開心：「但我不曉得這是什麼，如果可以的話，希望請教垂垂學長。」  
　　「這是書法帖。」  
　　「呃，不好意思，能說得更清楚嗎？」  
　　垂垂搔搔頭，他也不曉得要怎麼解釋。  
　　「這樣說吧，就像在畫圖，但實際上是字。」  
　　學妹更一頭霧水。  
　　「總之呢，這是一本有著很多封郚字的範本，讓人學習臨摹。」  
　　「是學習封郚語的意思嗎？」  
　　「不，和語言完全無關，只純粹學會如何寫出那個字型而已。」垂垂搔搔頭：「就是練妳的字跡。封郚的文字是方塊字，和這邊的拼音文字很不一樣。每一個字都像一幅畫，所以也就重視文字整體的美感。就像這邊會有人特地練習鋼筆字一樣，把字寫得漂亮。」  
　　學妹好像比較懂了，她點點頭。  
　　「原來如此。可是這些字看起來都好粗，似乎不像……」  
　　「那是因為，這些都是用封郚古代書寫工具所寫，不是現在慣用的原子筆，當然練習的時候也是用那種工具，叫做毛筆。」  
　　「啊，我知道，很像水彩筆的一種東西。」  
　　「差不多。」  
　　「就是這樣東西對吧。」學妹邊說邊從自己的鉛筆盒拿出一根長長的桿子，垂垂看到再度傻眼，那的確是枝毛筆。  
　　「妳怎麼會有……」  
　　「朋友送我這本書的時候，一起給我的。」  
　　「是嗎……那他還真體貼……」  
　　「他是我男朋友。」艾達輕輕一哂，有點害羞：「不過他出國去了，所以我很想知道這些禮物究竟有什麼功用。」  
　　她敘述的時候有種甜甜的氣氛，垂垂不禁也莞爾。  
　　「但是……這枝筆好硬，它真的能寫字嗎？」艾達頗為疑惑地戳著未開筆的毛筆筆頭，硬梆梆的，一點也不像水彩筆。  
　　「那當然，妳這枝毛筆還沒開筆。」  
　　「開筆？」  
　　「一道程序，每次買來新的毛筆都要先開筆，然後筆毛就會非常柔軟。」  
　　「像儀式那樣嗎？」艾達頗為期待地問。垂垂知道嚴洲人普遍對兆洲都存有神秘的刻板印象，所以聽艾達這麼說，他並不覺得驚訝。  
　　「沒那麼隆重，說穿了只是泡水軟化──至於如果妳看過哪部嚴洲電影演筆神開筆之前還要作法招魂什麼──那些都在鬼扯。」  
　　「……鬼扯？」  
　　「對。妳只需用溫開水泡泡筆頭，到筆鋒全開即可。然後是潤筆，寫字之前稍微用清水沾過毛筆，並將筆倒掛約十幾分鐘。」  
　　「然後就可以了嗎？」  
　　「就可以寫了。當然妳得準備筆墨紙硯，不過──」  
　　話才說到這，垂垂聽見上課鐘聲。  
　　「啊，不好意思這樣叨擾學長。」  
　　「不會啦不會啦。」垂垂看了一眼學生大樓的方向，下一節在教室上課，他的確得回去了：「那我先回去上課，若還有問題再來找我吧。」  
　　「好的，感謝學長。」  
　　垂垂一溜煙的跑回教室，上樓之前忽然發現他已經忘了剛才那位學妹的姓，只記得叫做艾達。  
　　  
　　他與艾達的第二次見面，是艾達找到二年三班教室來。早上垂垂被迫與西鐸克打賭──關於今日格絲提會不會來上課一事，而且還被迫必須下注「會來」這個機率渺茫的選項。然後由於直到中午格絲提都沒出現的緣故，垂垂只好跑到校園商店買了十包洋芋片當做賭輸的懲罰，搖搖晃晃地走進教室。  
　　「鳽……鳽垂垂學長。」有一道聲音喚住了他，垂垂轉頭，就看到大概是初次來二年級的樓層，顯得頗不自在的艾達。  
　　「啊，有事嗎？」  
　　「如果學長不是很忙，我想請教幾個問題。」  
　　「可以是可以，但妳等我一下。」  
　　垂垂進教室將所有洋芋片像卸貨般倒在西鐸克桌上，柏藍嘖嘖稱奇地回過頭來：「你替他買這麼多？」  
　　「他逼我跟他打賭。」  
　　「賭什麼？」米勒斯膜也好奇詢問。  
　　「賭格絲提今天會不會來上學。」  
　　「……問十個人十個人都壓同一邊，賭局成立嗎？」柏藍很是懷疑。  
　　「基本上賭局不成立，但他強迫中獎，要我選『會來』這個選項……」  
　　米勒斯膜和柏藍對看一眼，然後柏藍很沒義氣的大聲朝笑垂垂：「但你還是屈服了，好弱！」  
　　垂垂沒理會他：「西鐸克和安索斯頓都不在教室？」  
　　「他們剛才被物理老師叫去，有個科展老師屬意他們參加。」米勒斯膜手轉筆桿說道。  
　　「那你呢？在看什麼。」柏藍抽走米勒斯膜手上一本密密麻麻毫無圖片的書。  
　　「我在蒐集資料，已經答應老師參加嚴洲史的中學論文比賽。」  
　　「……難怪一早就看你往圖書館跑。」  
　　「嗯。」  
　　米勒斯膜拿回那本書，垂垂瞄過書背，是本講述五十年前冬月戰爭的歷史典籍。  
　　「你題目訂什麼？」  
　　「《從賽亞維亞墓園女神的聖像毀壞看襲拉斯特王朝情節》。」  
　　「……題目一定要這麼不近人情嗎？」  
　　「我本來想訂得輕鬆一點，但老師不建議我這麼做。他說如果三年級想靠一些論文得獎紀錄推甄大學，還是把題目訂得嚴肅些。」  
　　「好吧，的確有道理。」柏藍摸摸下巴：「我是不是也該找些正事做做，最近閒得發慌。喂，垂垂，你有興趣嗎？我們也隨便選個科展參加好了。」  
　　「雖然很不好意思，但我最近不太有空……」垂垂婉拒：「家裡還有『工作』。」  
　　話說得隱晦，這兩人倒是一聽就明。柏藍好奇心被挑起，壓低聲音：「我說啊，你指的工作該不會真的打鐵冶鐵？」  
　　「差不多。你們居然會對這種事情感興趣。」  
　　「當然！所以你家有獨立冶鐵廠？太酷了吧，你們家偷偷蓋在哪裡？」  
　　「東區，Apnoea District。」  
　　垂垂所說的地方被稱為舊倉庫區、秘區，緊鄰東工廠區的廢棄工廠，並與大片紅燈區、貧民窟為鄰，但是前三者與此區相較，竟也顯得可親許多。  
　　對生活於艾札拉市的人們來說，舊倉庫區是個非常特別的地方。整片地盤最外圍蓋滿違章鐵皮建築，像座城中城將自己包圍起來。裡面充斥著未知，轄區警察也不會進行管理，採取完全放任的態度。會在舊倉庫區活動的人只有一種：屬於整個塞萬唯爾最地底下的一群人──殺手、間諜、擁有一定地位的盜賊與保鑣。半調子的流氓地痞沒膽接近，不成氣候的幫派也不會拿自己性命亂開玩笑。但這絕對不代表裡頭很亂，絕不。據傳越過鐵皮違章後的街道整理得井井有條，家戶分明。雖然簡單卻很乾淨，看不見什麼人，但一出事又很快能見到處分者現身。那是界外之地、法外之境，基本上又與法政單位和平相處；他們不會包庇那些自大過滿的狂妄之徒，那裡是塞萬唯爾的地下世界，一個只開放給同行活動的同業公會。  
　　垂垂聽周穆爺爺告知，塞萬唯爾的國家警察過去曾企圖掃除整個區域，肅正綱紀，一開始的確造成些許混亂，甚至傳出舊倉庫區瓦解傳言，但之後形勢卻戲劇化地反轉：節節敗退而慘遭各個擊破的據點忽然團結合作，且舊工廠區所擁有的戰鬥人才遠比國家警察優秀許多──這是指不為人知的腦波能力──國家警察自知沒有勝算，鳴金收兵。  
　　那是三十年前的事情，整個事件被稱為「舊倉庫區巷戰」，長達兩個多月，有趣的是整件行動由於舊倉庫區的與世隔絕特性、以及交戰雙方的有意隱瞞，發生在城市東區的這場戰爭，竟沒引起艾札拉市民任何注意。  
　　那場戰爭鞏固了舊倉庫區存在的地位，自此之後舊倉庫區便一直「廢棄」至今。如此一塊地方自然適合垂垂與他的商店落腳，所以當他搬到塞萬唯爾，垂垂與周穆爺爺幾乎未加考慮便定居其中。垂垂的老家──遠在另一塊大陸的兆洲封郚，「鳽」這個姓氏代表著鵷鷺十一族之一的地位，金錢方面的問題根本無須考慮，再加上由於職業之故，商店「鳽」便毫無阻礙地成立了。  
　　「……你住Apnoea District？」  
　　聽到這個答案，柏藍和米勒斯膜臉色顯得比剛才嚴肅很多。  
　　「你真的住那？」  
　　「學生資料填的當然不是，但實際上我的確住在Apnoea District。」  
　　「……突然覺得你有點恐怖。」  
　　垂垂並沒有明確注意到柏藍和米勒斯膜的情緒轉變，應該說，他雖然有查覺自己的居住地點引起兩位朋友怪異情緒，但並沒有深入多想，因為會有這種反應，對艾札拉市民來說應該是相當正常的狀況。他還記得剛才答應艾達替她解答，所以垂垂說完自己的居住地後，就暫時與朋友告別，跑到二年三班教室外頭。  
　　「抱歉久等了，妳剛剛說有什麼問題想問？」  
　　那位學妹，艾達，將原本停留在柏藍和米勒斯膜身上的視線收回。對於這種現象垂垂還挺習慣，他認為艾達應該趁自己與他們兩人談話的時候，就一直把注意力放在他們身上。  
　　「雖然很抱歉一直叨擾學長，但是，上次學長您提過筆墨紙硯，說是書寫的基本工具。我不曉得艾札拉市哪裡可以買到，請問學長……您知道嗎？」  
　　「嗯？」  
　　「就是，筆墨紙硯──其實我連那是什麼也搞不清楚。」艾達越說越小聲，有點心虛的感覺。  
　　垂垂搔搔頭：「妳想學寫書法？」  
　　「嗯，是的。」  
　　聽到這個答案，垂垂覺得有些煩惱：「我也不知道哪裡可以買到書法工具，畢竟這裡好像很少看見販賣兆洲商品的商店。」  
　　「是這樣嗎……」  
　　垂垂盯著低下頭去的艾達看了半晌，他思考著，又看看教室內的柏藍和米勒斯膜。垂垂的出身屬於封郚貴族中的貴族──鵷鷺十一族之一，雖然說含著金湯匙出生，由於鵷鷺十一族之間權力競爭頗為激烈的緣故，幾乎從他懂事起，垂垂就時常必須應付接踵而來的爾虞我詐。  
　　事實上，他比外表看起來還要城府，只要他覺得必要。  
　　垂垂狀似煩惱地靠著牆壁想了想：「不然這樣吧，我家是有一些當初帶過來的東西，記得臨行前有人送我一組書法工具，是好東西，我回去找找，找到的話拿來給妳。」  
　　「不……這怎麼好意思！」學妹聽了相當惶恐。  
　　「沒關係啦，因為我自己也有一組。工具這種東西呢，還是自己用慣的比較寶貝，別人特地送我，我也不會去用，與其放著生灰塵，不如送人比較實在。」  
　　「那麼，我想學長也請不要送我，請讓我用買的吧……」  
　　「這妳倒不用擔心，一來那也是別人送的，二來就算要賣，我也不曉得幣值怎麼換算，三來，雖然我在這個學校看起來不怎麼起眼，這點小錢還是花得起。」  
　　垂垂露出一抹輕輕的笑容，鐘聲響起，他低頭看表。  
　　「妳回教室上課吧，如果我找到了，明天就拿去給妳。什麼時候方便？」  
　　「中午如何？我中午時間都會待在教室。」  
　　「好。」  
　　「真的很不好意思……」學妹煞有其事地敬了個禮。  
　　「不會，真的不麻煩。妳昨天說妳是幾班學生？」  
　　「一年七班，教室在一樓西面，最靠近中庭那間。」  
　　「好，我知道了。另外昨天匆匆聽妳說過，不好意思居然沒聽清楚。妳說妳姓……」  
　　「阿爾格儂。艾達‧阿爾格儂。」  
　　


	16. 第十六章：四月上半旬，籃球友誼賽

　　垂垂還真的在家裡找到過去別人送的那組文房四寶錦盒，整組禮盒有九枝筆，以黑檀木製成筆桿，純狼的大、中、小楷各一枝、兼毫大、中、小楷各一枝，大小白雲各一枝，外加還有一枝斗筆。另外備有名為玄光的純黑松香墨條，用俗稱黑玉的螺溪石製成的硯台，伏獸型的石製紙鎮，犀牛角製成的筆山，硃砂印泥，以及與筆山一致的兩方犀角印章石。然後不忘附上一大包毛邊紙，他認為艾達一定找不到這種東西。  
　　中午趁休息時間將那些東西抱到樓下之前，垂垂和安索斯頓同時被米勒斯膜叫住。他回頭，接著因為手上的東西，引來米勒斯膜與安索斯頓好奇的視線。  
　　「……垂垂你怎麼帶著這麼多東西。」安索斯頓把那包毛邊紙拿起來看，因為沒有拆封，本想摸摸觸感只好作罷。  
　　「有個一年級的學妹要，送給她玩。」垂垂的解釋很簡單。  
　　「昨天那位？」米勒斯膜問。  
　　「嗯。有人送她書法和字帖，聽說我是封郚來的轉學生所以過來問我問題。她還問哪裡可以買到文房四寶，我想家裡有一組用不上的，就拿來送她。」  
　　「你被纏上了嗎？」安索斯頓皺起眉頭。  
　　「還好啦，幫點小忙我覺得無所謂。對了，你不是和西鐸克準備參加科展？」  
　　「五月底收件，我們還沒決定題目，有建議嗎？」  
　　垂垂搖搖頭：「我只是有點好奇這邊的科展要做什麼。」  
　　「應該差不多吧。」安索斯頓聳聳肩：「這本借你看。」  
　　他掏出一本淺黃色封皮的書，是參賽簡章和報名表。垂垂隨意翻過，感覺和還待在國內高中時參加的沒什麼不同，所有作品分成數學、物理、化學、動物學、植物學、生物化學、微生物學、醫學、工程學、電腦科學、環境科學、物理與太空科學、地球科學等項目，各取前三代表國家出賽。  
　　只稍稍翻過，垂垂就把簡章還給安索斯頓。  
　　叫住他們的米勒斯膜則說出找他們的原因：「你們放學後要不要留下來，今天有籃球校隊的比賽，是德儂中學和我們學校，柏藍問有人要去看嗎？」  
　　「德儂中學？」  
　　「市中心大學區的一所中學，也是貴族學校，名氣和艾爾帝凡差不多。不過他們招收的學生數量較少，要從七年級開始唸，而且普通班只收男生，美術班雖然收女孩，每個年級只有一班。」  
　　垂垂昨天才聽過這所學校，是從叫艾達的學妹那裡。  
　　「我說的一年級學妹，她就是從德儂中學轉學過來。」  
　　米勒斯膜挑起眉毛：「那她之前一定唸美術班，應該很厲害吧。」  
　　一旁安索斯頓則疑惑：「柏藍這學期不是沒有加入籃球隊，他怎麼會問？」  
　　「因為是切磋性質，里奧納多‧伏各學長問柏藍想不想打。反正整個籃球校隊都和柏藍很熟，其他隊員也沒有異議，柏藍會下場吧。」米勒斯膜微微一笑：「另外，以斯拉的二哥也會來。」  
　　「她二哥？」  
　　「嗯，她二哥讀德儂中學，也是籃球校隊。」  
　　安索斯頓聽了，果然有興致：「她哥哥幾年級？」  
　　「三年級。」  
　　「另外兩位呢？」  
　　「她大哥明年大學畢業、姐姐則是大二。」  
　　「哇，好多兄弟姊妹。」這是垂垂的感想。  
　　「難道兆洲的家庭很少有兄弟姊妹？」米勒斯膜疑問。  
　　「怎麼說，我們國家出生率還蠻低的，然後以鵷鷺十一族來講，雖然需要子嗣繼承名號，小孩一多就會發生姓氏的繼承問題，所以一般還是以獨生為主。」  
　　關於這一番話，安索斯頓和米勒斯膜的理解度接近於零。  
　　「什麼是鵷鷺十一族……」  
　　「我也不會講，類似這邊的貴族封號吧。因為法律上對貴族姓氏的繼承者有所限制，再加上一些複雜原因，越有錢的家族不會願意有太多小孩。」  
　　「所以你是獨生子？」  
　　「呃，也不是。」垂垂搔搔頭：「我上有一位姐姐、下還有一位妹妹。不過我們家算特例，在那邊很少有這麼多兄弟姊妹，就算有小時候也死得差不多了……」垂垂不願多談：「米勒斯膜你呢？」  
　　「我有一位弟弟。」米勒斯膜道：「不過年齡跟我差很多，他今年才六歲。」  
　　「真的差很多。」垂垂訝異。  
　　「柏藍家也是，他有一位讀國二的妹妹。」  
　　「我就是實實在在的獨生子。」安索斯頓指著自己：「因為我媽媽身體不好，沒辦法再懷孕，不然一般家庭都會樂見很多兄弟姊妹。」  
　　「西鐸克根本算你們家成員了。」米勒斯膜輕輕一哂。  
　　抱著手上物品，垂垂指著門口方向：「反正今天下午沒事，我會留下來。我先去把東西拿給學妹。」  
　　「好。對午餐有意見嗎？」  
　　「隨便，我東西送完再打給你們。」  
　　說完話，垂垂轉身走出教室直奔一樓七班。才剛到那邊，垂垂居然碰見格絲提。  
　　「格絲提？」  
　　她回過頭來，一臉疑惑的看著垂垂：「你怎麼跑來這邊？」  
　　「有個學妹想要書法工具，我們家裡剛好有。」垂垂秀著手上那堆東西。  
　　「哇，好久沒看到毛筆硯台耶。」格絲提好奇地翻了翻，垂垂注意到她抓著一副太陽眼鏡，放在嘴邊咬著：「聽說昨天你和西鐸克笨蛋打賭，賭我會不會來學校？」  
　　「消息已經傳到妳那邊……」垂垂覺得自己有點蠢。  
　　「你不早說，打個電話給我我就來啦，好笨喔。」格絲提墊起腳尖戳了垂垂的額頭一下，力道很大，垂垂的東西差點掉到地上。  
　　「哈哈！你來找哪位學妹？」  
　　「艾達‧阿爾格儂。」  
　　「我也剛好找人。」格絲提說完轉身朝一年七班喊話，請人幫忙叫艾達‧阿爾格儂出來，另外她又喊了一個名字，垂垂覺得熟悉，「雪諾‧昂‧羅禮德森」。之所以會有印象是因為這個名字和雪有關，他接著立刻想起，柏藍曾說白化症浣熊的飼主就叫雪諾。  
　　艾達‧阿爾格儂一下子就來到教室外面，因為叫人的是格絲提，最初還不明所以，但一出教室就發現垂垂，立刻十分有禮地打了招呼。  
　　「垂垂學長。」  
　　格絲提好奇地看了看艾達，插嘴說道：「我之前沒看過妳，妳是轉學生？」  
　　「是的，這學期轉學過來。」艾達衝著格絲提丟出一抹笑容：「從德儂中學。」  
　　「哇！那妳的美術一定超強！」  
　　「還好啦，普普通通。」  
　　格絲提顯然對這位隔壁班的新同學很感興趣，而艾達看起來也不像難相處的人。  
　　「我是格絲提‧襲拉斯特，就在五班，有問題可以來找我喔。」她大方地說，指著五班方向。即使雙方沒有明講，艾達一定早就聽過格絲提大名，她的態度帶著惶恐。  
　　「謝謝妳……」  
　　「不礙事啦，就這樣了。」格絲提眼角看見一名同學從七班走出，手上抱著之前一直耍著垂垂的白色浣熊，垂垂於是知道對方就是雪諾‧昂‧羅禮德森。  
　　「雪諾！」格絲提跳到對方面前，扯著他就往五班拉：「你答應今天讓我跟乒乒玩的，不可以說話不算話！」  
　　對方有著一頭金色短捲髮，男孩之中身高不算很高，臉龐卻特別細緻，帶著連女孩都不敵的優雅，陶瓷般的秀氣。但是他的左邊臉頰有一道淺淺凹痕，不像割傷或劃傷，好比出生時就已經留著，在他完美無瑕的臉龐線條留下一筆遺憾，卻更添魅力。  
　　如果静静不開口說話，外表就像善良純潔的天使，但此時他卻露出一抹淘氣中帶邪惡的笑，那抹笑容完全打破垂垂對他的第一印象，完全。  
　　他將手上浣熊湊近格絲提。  
　　「今天來的是乓乓，因為乒乒不肯出門。」  
　　「什麼？牠們兩隻長得一模一樣，隨便哪隻都好啦。」  
　　「那我要的東西哩？」雪諾從口袋拿出一副太陽眼鏡戴到臉上，又拿出一副較小的，硬替懷抱裡的浣熊戴上。  
　　格絲提也戴好她的太陽眼鏡：「走這邊！」  
　　兩個怎麼看都不懷好意的人跑出學生大樓。  
　　  
　　垂垂將手上文具通通丟給對方。  
　　「毛筆的話，之前那枝先不要用，因為是羊毫，對楷書來說太軟，妳用這枝。」垂垂從文房四寶中拿出中楷的狼毫：「就用這枝。」  
　　「嗯，好的。」  
　　「然後我有替妳把各種用具的名字寫在這張紙上，如果忘了可以查查。」垂垂丟出一張手寫紙條，放到毛邊紙裡：「對不懂封郚文字的人來說直接學毛筆有點跳，不過反正好玩嘛，妳可以臨帖摹帖，我記得妳的帖子是楷書，應該不會太困難。」  
　　學妹又慎重其事地道了謝，垂垂才離開一年七班，打電話問米勒斯膜他們人在哪裡。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　下午放學以後，德儂中學籃球隊的人來到艾爾帝凡，這似乎是件令全校興奮的大事，垂垂注意到留校觀看比賽的人非常之多。比賽場地位於體育館一樓，二樓以上觀眾席次坐滿人群。由於身為地主隊，艾爾帝凡學生當然非常之多，德儂中學則來了約莫幾十個人，其中只有七名女孩，如米勒斯膜所說，那基本上是一所男校。  
　　艾爾帝凡這邊的觀賽者有很多人垂垂都認識，其中包括格絲提，她出現於二樓右邊最前排，垂垂和安索斯頓、西鐸克剛好站在對面。他看見格絲提手上抱著那隻白化症浣熊，艾斯密越過人群從後頭拍拍格絲提肩膀，然後附著格絲提耳朵與她說了些話。格絲提先是一愣，笑嘻嘻地點頭，艾斯密嘆了口氣，又附在格絲提耳邊像警告她什麼事情。  
　　垂垂想起中午時格絲提與雪諾學弟的詭異行動，八成和那有關。  
　　「喂，安索，你看樓下五點鐘方向有個美女！」西鐸克拉住安索斯頓，右手指著樓下。安索斯頓挑眉看去：「你說那個德儂中學校隊經理的女孩？」  
　　「對呀對呀，裙子故意穿這麼短，腿超長！他們學校居然有這麼漂亮的美女，早知道我當年就去考德儂中學！」  
　　「是嗎。」  
　　「啊，那邊又一個正妹，你看那邊，右手邊！紅色頭髮那位，夠水準吧！德儂中學的女孩才來了幾個，怎麼都這麼有水準！」  
　　「好看是好看，可惜是蕾絲邊。」  
　　垂垂聞言趕緊循著指示望去，但卻完全無法從那位女孩的外表判斷任何蕾絲邊特質。  
　　「真的唷？」  
　　「一看就知道。」安索斯頓說得理所當然。垂垂懷疑，看向西鐸克，西鐸克的態度卻似乎也同意安索斯頓的判斷。  
　　「蕾絲邊我也不介意，只要拐到手就會變成大美女雙，我最擅長！」  
　　「那位呢？」安索斯頓指著德儂中學籃球校隊後面一名幫忙發水的女孩。平心而論，那女孩是其中最漂亮的一位，淡金色的頭髮，淺綠色眼珠，動作帶著一種舞蹈般的流暢，看上去很舒服好看。垂垂還在心裡誇讚安索斯頓眼光真好，忽然間……  
　　「浮勒麗！」西鐸克卻驚呼：「媽呀，我忘了她是德儂中學的學生！」  
　　「什麼？」  
　　「寒假之前那美女啊！跟她玩了半個月左右就沒打電話給她，她氣得半死在我手機裡留了幾百則留言！」  
　　「就是那位呀？」安索斯頓明白前因後果，好奇地多看了對方幾眼。  
　　「我要先走……」西鐸克哆嗦地說：「等一下被逮到就不好玩！」  
　　「我看她今天出現，是故意堵你。」  
　　「就是知道才要先溜，再見再見！」  
　　話剛說完，這位原本非常興奮、還到處尋找美女的花花公子，一下子就消失在觀眾席附近。  
　　「他常常這樣嗎。」垂垂無奈地目送西鐸克離去。  
　　「三不五時。」安索斯頓思考半晌：「等一下又要收拾爛攤子。」  
　　「嗯？」  
　　「比賽過後你就曉得。」  
　　  
　　因為還沒開始正式比賽，場邊喧嘩人群頗多，也有許多人在場上來來去去的走，遞些東西。因為站在二樓看台，垂垂可以輕易地從籃球校隊當中搜尋到柏藍，籃球校隊的隊長正與他交談，是垂垂見過的里奧納多‧伏各。談話結束，柏藍走向其他隊員，那些人顯然都與柏藍交情不錯，每個都與他拳頭相碰。其中包括德藍弗西斯‧昂‧加特里，也是與垂垂同班的同學。  
　　對面格絲提手上的浣熊不見了，此時她正隔著欄杆，傾出上半身與樓下的里奧納多說話。里奧納多笑得很燦爛，格絲提也是。格絲提旁邊的艾斯密則拉著她，不要她一直超出欄杆，結果格絲提乾脆把脖子上吊著的手機拿下來丟給艾斯密，爬到欄杆外頭，現場籃球教練看到立刻吹起哨子，格絲提根本不予理會，跳水似地一個俐落翻滾，一樓里奧納多明顯大吃一驚，衝過去想接住格絲提，格絲提已完美落地。  
　　這番舉動引起場內一番小騷動，連德儂中學的人也注意到。籃球教練趕過去對格絲提嚴厲責備，格絲提卻討饒幾句。由於現場還有很多事情交涉，教練不可能一直把注意力放在格絲提身上，形式上罵了一陣便轉身離開。在那之後，里奧納多好像也勸著格絲提，格絲提卻豪邁地拍拍里奧納多肩膀，類似要他別太擔心。  
　　「……格絲提和籃球隊長這麼熟？」垂垂指著那個方向詢問。  
　　安索斯頓莞爾：「你也曉得格絲提，她本來就很受男人注目，尤其那些學長。」  
　　接近比賽時間，兩隊人馬開始穿上球衣，垂垂這才發現米勒斯膜站在場邊，正等著人。從他的視線方向延伸出去可以看見以斯拉，正與德儂中學其中一名隊員交談。對方身高頗高，一頭黑色短髮，最前面一整片瀏海卻染成偏冷的紅色，很引人注目。他大概就是以斯拉的二哥，看起來不像以斯拉那麼有穩重的大將之風，比較吊兒郎當，而且愛玩，耳朵上戴著好幾個服貼的金屬扣環，他有一對看似陰鬱的眉毛與眼神，但臉部微笑卻完全推翻他先天外表給人的印象，非常淘氣。  
　　「那就是她二哥嗎？」安索斯頓也好奇地看著：「我第一次見到，感覺和以斯拉很不一樣。」  
　　因為隊員已經開始穿上球衣，準備清場，所以以斯拉便離開場邊。離去之前她還順便拉走搗蛋的格絲提，三人才與米勒斯膜一起走上二樓，往艾斯密的方向前進。  
　　「我們也過去吧。」安索斯頓說著，領垂垂繞了大半圈觀眾席來到另外一面。  
　　以斯拉和他們打招呼，身邊還有空位，立刻清出位子讓安索斯頓、垂垂坐下。  
　　「西鐸克呢？」問這句話的是米勒斯膜。  
　　「樓下有個女孩他好像認識，所以逃了。」安索斯頓聳聳肩。  
　　「……德儂中學的？」  
　　「對。」  
　　「他怎麼到哪裡都會被女孩追殺。」  
　　「因為酒肉朋友是笨蛋。」格絲提笑盈盈補上這句。  
　　此時趁著大家的注意力都在樓下，艾斯密將格絲提稍微往後拉了一點，後來甚至叫她過來後面一排：「格絲提，下次別在人群中做這麼引人注目的動作。」  
　　「嗯？你說什麼？」  
　　垂垂眼角注意到艾斯密臉色不太好看：「我是指妳剛才往樓下跳。」  
　　「你說這個。」格絲提的態度卻不在意：「沒關係吧，你知道這種高度傷不到我。」  
　　「不是受傷的問題，太引人注目了。」  
　　「會嗎？」  
　　「當然會。」  
　　「哎，因為你叫我不要把身子探那麼出去，所以我想，那就乾脆到樓下找學長還比較快。」格絲提輕輕推開艾斯密，想回到前排坐位：「你生什麼氣，沒這麼嚴重吧。」  
　　「這不是我生不生氣的問題。」艾斯密又拉住她：「我覺得妳……」  
　　「好啦，等一下再說，比賽快開始了。」  
　　艾斯密卻扣著很想爬回前排的格絲提：「妳能不能好好聽我說話。」  
　　「那你能不能不要在比賽開始之前硬找我說話。」  
　　艾斯密眼神一沉：「籃球比賽有什麼好看。」  
　　「可以看柏藍學長和里奧納多學長啊，哎唷，放開我。」  
　　安索斯頓回頭，注意到艾斯密和格絲提的拉扯。他看向垂垂，垂垂聳聳肩。  
　　「妳先答應我不會再做這種危險動作。」  
　　格絲提凝視著艾斯密，眼神有點奇怪：「……你為什麼這麼不爽。」  
　　「我沒有。」  
　　她蹙著眉，一臉不開心：「我都說了，是因為你說隔著欄杆對樓下說話很危險。」  
　　「隔著欄杆說話本來就很危險，而且妳──」  
　　「你從剛剛就一直心情不好，自己心情不好幹嘛把氣出到我身上，管東管西的。」  
　　「不是那樣，妳的上半身完全都在欄杆外面，這樣子真的很……」  
　　「我又不會受傷？」  
　　「但也不能這樣，妳真的──」艾斯密一時居然找不到話，不曉得要說什麼。  
　　「唉，放開我啦。」格絲提推掉艾斯密的手，爬回了前排，表情不太愉快，但想了想，她又回頭叫住艾斯密：「……好啦，艾斯密，對不起，我不會再像剛剛那樣。」  
　　以斯拉因著這句話而回頭看著格絲提和艾斯密，但並沒有發言。她靠著米勒斯膜，輕輕地在他耳畔說幾句話，米勒斯膜不著痕跡地稍微瞥過艾斯密，也沒有置喙。  
　　安索斯頓像有意沖淡剛才稍有衝突的氣氛，詢問格絲提：「妳賭哪邊會贏？」  
　　「這賭局有趣。賭注是什麼？」  
　　「一千元。」  
　　「好呀，我賭我們學校！」  
　　以斯拉靠過來：「我也加入，但我賭我哥。」  
　　「垂垂你呢？」  
　　「我……」垂垂看了看場內幾人：「我們學校吧。」  
　　安索斯頓示意米勒斯膜：「你？」  
　　「他也賭我哥。」以斯拉笑瞇瞇地搶話。  
　　「米勒斯膜，你居然背棄柏藍。」  
　　米勒斯膜苦笑。  
　　安索斯頓轉身詢問最後一位：「艾斯密，你呢？」  
　　他搖搖頭：「我沒興趣。」  
　　「加入嘛──一千塊又不會太多。」格絲提拉著他。  
　　「那我……」  
　　「你當然跟我賭同樣一邊！」  
　　艾斯密想了一下，妥協：「好吧，隨便妳。」  
　　樓下即將開賽，場周的聲音逐漸安靜。因為感覺到建立在寧靜無聲裡的一股壓力，垂垂的注意力移往一樓場內。  
　　艾爾帝凡這邊，擔任跳球員的是校隊隊長里奧納多‧伏各；德儂中學則為以斯拉的二哥，陸斯恩‧科爾賀。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　49:42  
　　這是比賽結束後的比數。  
　　贏的是德儂中學。雖然艾爾帝凡校隊一點也不差勁，德儂中學的成員實力之堅強，令人詫異。  
　　應該這麼說吧，艾爾帝凡校隊成員的水準每一位可比柏藍，安索斯頓或米勒斯膜與之相較都還略遜一籌。而德儂中學的校隊也有同樣水平，所以是場相當激烈的比賽。  
　　一開始地主隊艾爾帝凡領先，但第一次分數被追平之後，雙方人馬交叉得分，互不相讓。到了最後幾分鐘，德儂中學忽然變得極其順利，連續進了幾球，艾爾帝凡搶攻幾次，卻來不及扳回一城，哨音響起。  
　　不過由於本來就是一場友誼賽，雙方得失心都不太重，兩邊隊長代表握手，隊員們也相互談笑，氣氛很好。  
　　「來吧，收賭金。」安索斯頓朝格絲提、垂垂、艾斯密伸手，三人各掏腰包拿了一千元出來，然後賭金就直接被以斯拉和米勒斯膜拿走。垂垂這才發現安索斯頓從頭到尾沒有加入賭局，覺得奇怪。  
　　「安索斯頓，你沒有賭？」  
　　「沒。我賭的話還能玩嗎？」  
　　「什麼意思？」  
　　以斯拉解釋：「安索學長不管賭什麼都贏，所以如果他也參加，那就太不公平了。」  
　　人群逐漸散去，以斯拉和米勒斯膜起身，垂垂猜他們要去找以斯拉的二哥。格絲提則原本想直接從二樓往下跳，忽然停下動作，轉身跟著大家乖乖找樓梯下樓。  
　　「妳要去哪？」艾斯密搶拉住她。  
　　「找柏藍學長和里奧納多學長啊，這麼好玩。」  
　　話說完，格絲提一溜煙的跑掉了。  
　　「我去找柏藍。」安索斯頓表示：「如果你想看好戲，可以一起過來。」  
　　「什麼好戲？」  
　　「就是我剛才說的爛攤子。」安索斯頓口氣無奈，對他本人來說一定不是好戲。  
　　到了一樓，垂垂發現幾乎每個籃球隊的隊員都認識格絲提，格絲提在那群人裡簡直如魚得水。柏藍對垂垂和安索斯頓揮了個手，一邊狂灌礦泉水，場邊圍著一些女孩，除了幾個像是社團經理的幫忙發毛巾、送水，不少不屬於校隊的女孩意圖都很明顯，注意力集中在幾個長相好看的隊員身上，其中又以柏藍和里奧納多引起最多注目。  
　　格絲提背對她們，咯咯笑著：「柏藍學長，你難得回校隊比賽，這件大事在我們一年級傳很大喔。」  
　　「又被過度渲染了嗎？」柏藍皺起眉頭。  
　　格絲提故意裝出嬌滴滴的聲音：「『提斯狄學長這次代表籃球校隊出場，學長打球的時候我一定要在場加油，那真的太帥了呢！』她們每一個人都這麼說！」  
　　「是嗎……」柏藍看向那些女孩，沒什麼特別意思：「等一下就會散了吧。」  
　　「還有一些人說啊，『伏各學長的三分灌藍每次都好好看，而且他身材超好，要找男朋友就要找伏各學長這種男人！』」  
　　聽到這番話，里奧納多帶著笑意凝視格絲提：「她們真這麼傳？」  
　　「怎麼，被太多學妹視為夢中情人，你就高興的飛上天啦？」格絲提邪邪一笑。  
　　「我只是很好奇對女孩子來說，為什麼要找我這種人而已。」  
　　「我也不曉得耶，大概身材好，看起來性感吧。」  
　　「那妳覺得呢？」  
　　「我？」  
　　柏藍和安索斯頓都轉過頭，對他們來說，里奧納多對格絲提的看法其實相當明白，所以也沒什麼興趣加入里奧納多與格絲提的交談。  
　　垂垂抓抓頭，覺得有點討厭。  
　　「我的看法喔……今天你被蓋火鍋的時候樣子有點蠢，那一幕動作其實還挺帥的，所以你應該笑一下，這樣子支持者瞬間會多個百分之二十。然後下半場一開始對方不是想抄你球？那裡也是耍帥的好時機，但你卻都沒有把握，對我來說有點可惜。」  
　　里奧納多傻眼：「……今天是籃球比賽吧，我又不像雅各是模特兒。」  
　　「拜託，籃球比賽也講求心機的好嗎？今天我們是地主隊，啦啦隊自然很多，所以你更要把握耍帥機會，只要啦啦隊聲音一大，對非地主隊的成員來說，壓力真的很大喔。」  
　　「這我是懂啦……」  
　　「那你怎麼沒有耍帥？偷偷告訴你，這才是穩贏技巧！」  
　　「穩贏？」  
　　「你想想，每次打球的時候對方實力都和我差不多，這個時候要怎麼辦？就是想辦法讓自己保持優勢心情、陷對方於劣勢情緒。不管對方勝算多大，只要氣氛不偏袒他們，壓力自然就大。所以每次打球的時候我都很引人注目不是嗎？」  
　　里奧納多愣了愣：「所以像之前……」  
　　「嗯，嗯，嗯，通通都是。」  
　　「妳不覺得這樣對一些人來說……」  
　　「怎麼？」  
　　里奧納多抓抓頭：「每次妳打球衣袖亂飛的時候我都替妳捏把冷汗，整件運動衫濕透時也很想叫妳趕快換掉……」  
　　「不過拜之所賜，給我的加油都特別大聲。」格絲提笑盈盈。  
　　垂垂趁機拉過格絲提：「格絲提，以斯拉在叫妳。」  
　　「喔？」  
　　格絲提回頭一看，以斯拉的確朝這邊揮手要格絲提過去。  
　　「我都忘了今天以斯拉的二哥有來！我去跟他打聲招呼。」格絲提匆匆告別，跑向籃球場另外一邊。  
　　此時，從德儂中學休息區走來一名女孩，就是稍早西鐸克提起的「浮勒麗」。她與格絲提錯肩而過，原本跑步的格絲提回頭看了一眼，才繼續往前跑走。而對方則完全沒有停步，緩緩走向艾爾帝凡校隊這頭，看著第一個和她對上眼的里奧納多。  
　　「請問有事嗎？」里奧納多疑惑地問。  
　　「我想找柏藍‧提斯狄。」  
　　「柏藍？」里奧納多轉身叫人，而被叫住的柏藍則摸不著頭緒。旁邊安索斯頓嘆了口氣，要柏藍不用起身。  
　　「妳是浮勒麗？」安索斯頓來到她的面前。  
　　「……你是柏藍‧提斯狄？」  
　　「不，我叫安索斯頓，柏藍是那位。」安索斯頓示意著，然後又讓女孩把視線轉回自己身上：「我知道妳來找西鐸克。」  
　　一聽這名字，浮勒麗眼神一沉：「叫那混帳給我滾出來。」  
　　「很不幸的，他今天並沒有留下來看比賽，明天有個報告要交，他先回去了。」  
　　「我不管。看來你也認識他，打電話叫他出來，或者給我他家電話號碼。」  
　　「……這可不行。」安索斯頓吟吟地笑：「雖然這是妳和他之間的事，但老實說，西鐸克那個人就是這樣，我勸妳就別再理他，自己也會好過些。」  
　　「你說的對，我們之間的事，你插什麼嘴？」浮勒麗兇巴巴地，但垂垂又聽出她語氣裡帶著一絲委屈：「我要看他的新女朋友長什麼模樣，我不甘心！」  
　　「呃，這個……」  
　　安索斯頓語塞，西鐸克現在根本沒有一個正牌女友。  
　　「還是說他現在根本沒有女朋友？那為什麼不接我電話！」浮勒麗氣憤地將口袋手機摔到地上，有些原本並無注意這邊的人都稍微看了過來，人群開始圍觀。安索斯頓似乎不太願意事態如此發展，他蹲下撿起手機，而望見這幕有些女孩低低叫了一聲，不太開心地瞪著浮勒麗，垂垂聽到很多聲音詢問「那傢伙是誰」，但都沒有明確答案。  
　　這就是好戲嗎？垂垂想。對艾爾帝凡的學生來說，的確熱鬧。  
　　安索斯頓優雅地撿起地上手機，還好沒有損壞，他將手機拿到浮勒麗面前：「回去吧，妳不會想在西鐸克的地盤引起騷動，他那個人就是這樣，就算妳把事情鬧大，對他來說根本無關痛癢，倒是妳的名聲會被傳得相當難聽。」  
　　浮勒麗狠狠瞪著安索斯頓半晌，衡量安索斯頓說的這些話。然後粗魯抓過自己手機，並無回到德儂中學校隊那邊的意思，直接走出體育館。  
　　「……就這樣嗎？」柏藍詫異地問。  
　　「不知道，看起來根本沒有放棄。」安索斯頓表示無奈。  
　　然後柏藍有點不太高興：「為什麼那傢伙指名找我？」  
　　「八成西鐸克曾經提過你的名字，所以她想說你認識西鐸克。」  
　　安索斯頓的推論頗有道理，柏藍瞇起眼睛：「明天要西鐸克好看，風流債膽敢推到我這裡來。」  
　　  
　　這個小小的騷動之後人群幾乎往外散光，垂垂也抓著書包準備回家。他沿著學校的風雨走廊往校門前進，經過Mermaid’s Tears，一座小噴泉池，垂垂見到從下樓後就離開人群的艾斯密站在那邊，有個穿德儂中學制服的女孩則拿著一包類似手工餅乾的東西，想交給他。  
　　艾斯密一開始並不想收，女孩子卻堅持拜託他至少收下。然後說了些話，艾斯密沉默半晌搖搖頭，在那之後垂垂沒有繼續看下去，揹著書包踏步離開學校。  
　　


	17. 第十七章：四月上半旬，兩個吻

　　「嘿，垂垂！」  
　　隔天垂垂一到學校就被逮住。  
　　「格絲提？」  
　　當時他身上還揹著書包，才走到學生大樓一樓，格絲提從後面拉住了他。  
　　「怎麼了嗎？」  
　　格絲提墊起腳尖故意想和垂垂齊高：「社團活動，今天我們去圖書館六樓晃。」  
　　「什麼？那裡禁止學生上去啊！」  
　　格絲提對垂垂的『好學生發言』充耳未聞：「就是第一節課，因為西鐸克好像直接翹掉早上，他要我親自告訴你，你上樓放書包之後就到圖書館一樓吧，我先過去了，再見！」  
　　然後完全不容垂垂反悔，格絲提跑回自己教室。  
　　「……真是的。」  
　　一邊這麼說，一邊認分地上樓放書包，便來到圖書館與格絲提會合。再度見面，格絲提手中拿著一包餅乾嚼呀嚼的，垂垂心想相當眼熟，接著愣了愣，是昨天他看見艾斯密拿到的餅乾。  
　　「妳怎麼有這東西？」  
　　「要吃嗎，我的早餐喔。」格絲提將手工餅乾遞到垂垂面前：「薰衣草口味。」  
　　「不用了，謝謝。」  
　　「昨天一個德儂中學的人送艾斯密的，八成被告白了吧。」  
　　「嗯，我有看見。」垂垂和格絲提分別坐在圖書館前石階上，他覺得格絲提沒有帶他直接進去，應該是等西鐸克。  
　　「對方長怎樣啊？漂亮嗎？」  
　　垂垂回想，就是西鐸克看中的女孩之一，的確屬於水準之上的美貌。他大致形容對方長相，氣質比較沉穩、安靜。  
　　「是唷……」格絲提拖著腮幫子：「聽起來還不錯，艾斯密那傢伙幹嘛不想要。」  
　　「哈。」  
　　「說到這個，我跟你說，垂垂，但你絕對不可以傳出去。」格絲提壓低聲音：「昨天以斯拉的二哥跟我告白。」  
　　「……是那時候？」  
　　「以斯拉把我叫去之後不久。這件事情連以斯拉都不曉得，不准說喔。」  
　　垂垂聳聳肩：「那為什麼只告訴我。」  
　　「因為我嚇了一大跳，又沒有人可以講。如果告訴艾斯密，他會東問西問，告訴德瑞他根本就不理我，告訴以斯拉很尷尬，雷文霍克對這種事情沒興趣，比提雅今天請假，聽說感冒了，依利德又不曉得以斯拉的二哥是誰，說了也沒用。」  
　　「所以妳之前就認識以斯拉的二哥？」  
　　「對啊，因為我偶爾會去以斯拉家玩。陸斯恩人是不錯，又很會玩，而且很風趣，對女孩子很好。不過……」格絲提想了想，雙手環胸：「我也不曉得，感覺就是不對。」  
　　「妳的意思是，妳不會答應？」  
　　「不會。不過陸斯恩無論如何要我一個星期以後才能打電話跟他說出答案。」  
　　「是嗎。」  
　　「你會這樣子做？」  
　　「嗯？」  
　　「硬要別人一個禮拜以後才能拒絕你。」  
　　這問題垂垂沒有想過，所以他沉默半晌：「我不知道……不過如果這樣能讓我抱持希望一星期的話，我想我會吧。」  
　　「唉，好煩。」格絲提托著兩邊腮幫子：「我不喜歡這種感覺，好像被迫去傷害別人。為什麼不能只當朋友就好，告白這種話一說出來，就收不回去，如果兩邊都有意思自然另當別論，問題在於每次都不是這樣……」  
　　垂垂搔搔頭：「難道妳從沒答應過別人？」  
　　「也不是。入學以後我想想……有兩位三年級的學長，還有西鐸克。」  
　　「這麼多。」  
　　「嗯。我和西鐸克玩了兩個星期，三年級的學長的話，有一位大概兩個月吧，另外一位是寒假分手的。」格絲提搖搖頭：「那你哩，你在兆洲有交過女朋友吧。」  
　　「那時國內發生一些事情，後來她死了。」垂垂淡淡地說：「當時情況很亂，她是因為我的緣故才被盯住。」  
　　「……霍黨？」  
　　「對，一年前的霍黨之亂。雖然很快平定但也死了不少無辜的人。」  
　　「為什麼？」  
　　「反正發生許多亂事，和我的力量有關──讓魂魄消失這一套──我都說了我很怕鬼，不會莫名動用，但有些人並不相信，結果牽連很多條命。」  
　　「你殺的嗎？」  
　　「我沒有親自動手，不過意思差不多。」  
　　「什麼嘛，原來你背後還有這種故事。」  
　　「哈哈。」垂垂搔搔頭。  
　　「所以你才會跟我告白，卻不想和我交往？」格絲提把最後一片餅乾放到嘴裡。  
　　垂垂一愣，他沒料到格絲提將兩件事情聯想在一塊，但她說得對，的確如此。  
　　「嗯……老實說，我過來嚴洲一半為了開設海外武器分店，另一半則為了避開之前發生的事情。因為我的緣故死了很多人，我不適合繼續留在那邊。本來有些人主張把我殺了，我的姊姊力保我，所以我才……」  
　　「你也是被趕出來的？」格絲提忽然吐出這麼一句。  
　　「什麼？」  
　　「其實我是被趕出來的。」  
　　「妳……」  
　　「二零零六年的十二月二十三日，我搭上飛往嚴洲的班機。至於事情則發生在十二月二十日。」  
　　垂垂大吃一驚：「這麼說來妳的姓氏……」  
　　格絲提笑著點點頭：「這個祕密全世界只有三個人知道，你是其中一個，絕對不能說出去。」  
　　垂垂乾笑：「只要被發現妳就死定了。」  
　　「對啊，很可怕吧。」  
　　「另外兩個人是誰？」  
　　「德瑞，還有我的監護人。德瑞其實不算知情，他不了解封郚那套，所以不明白嚴重性，只曉得絕對不能傳出去。」格絲提話鋒一轉：「然後呢？剛才你的話沒有說完。」  
　　「喔，因為我的姐姐力保，我等於以放逐代替處死。不過，即使到了嚴洲，那邊還是有些主張斬草除根的人派殺手過來，可以的話我不希望和任何一個女人太近，把戲的強弱和血統有關，如果沒有機會對我下手，他們會對我身邊的女伴下手。」  
　　「什麼嘛，說得好像每個女孩都會跟你上床。」  
　　「呃，我當然不是──」  
　　「我知道啦，隨便講講。」格絲提吐吐舌頭：「偷偷告訴你，那天你在羅臘門跟我告白，其實我緊張了一下。」  
　　「緊張？」  
　　格絲提靠向他：「我以為你和其他人一樣要我跟你交往，然後我就煩惱要答應嗎？你很不一樣，我沒有馬上覺得不想答應，那時候偷偷猶豫了一下子，後來發現你根本沒有這個意思，才鬆口氣。」  
　　「……是這樣嗎？」垂垂覺得這段話如果傳到外頭，他的遭遇一定非常恐怖。  
　　「你身上有某種特質，是讓我覺得安心的。」  
　　「哈哈，過獎，這句話傳出去，我真的就死定了。」  
　　「不過我覺得當朋友也很棒，所以很感謝你沒有那個意思。」格絲提抬頭，垂垂正想回話，忽然發覺格絲提原來離他很近，近到他的呼吸吹動著格絲提的頭髮，而格絲提的嘴唇也與之隔著不到三公分的距離。  
　　「你之前的女朋友姓什麼？」  
　　「……殷，五族之一，屬於世族，叫做殷朔漠。」  
　　「一去紫臺連朔漠？」  
　　「對啊，就是那個名字。」  
　　垂垂明白格絲提不是笨蛋，自然察覺兩人之間的曖昧距離。但是她並沒有不著痕跡地拉開，也沒有再更靠近。  
　　「我覺得啊……」  
　　格絲提的話並無說完，垂垂先有了動作。他低頭吻著格絲提，非常的輕，如果格絲提想要推開，馬上就能動手，在那大約六秒左右的時間，格絲提卻都沒有伸手推開垂垂。這個吻並不含糊，它很溫柔，而且技巧十足，這是格絲提之前完全沒有料想到的。  
　　打斷他們兩個的，是明顯被故意製造出來的踢石聲。  
　　垂垂退開一步有點尷尬，格絲提則往右邊看去。早晨時間，出現的竟是艾斯密。  
　　「艾斯密？」  
　　「……你們在這裡做什麼。」  
　　「翹課等西鐸克啊，我們要去探險。你呢？」格絲提若無其事地與艾斯密交談，而垂垂則明顯接收來自艾斯密的敵意，這次的敵意與上次相比更顯張揚，毫無隱藏之意。  
　　「我要出去一趟。」  
　　「從後門？」  
　　「……嗯，中午左右回來。」艾斯密躊躇片刻：「算了，事情辦完就回來，午餐算我一份。」  
　　「好啊，到時候打電話給你，小心別受傷了。」  
　　艾斯密並沒有說再見，直接往後門走。  
　　「他去哪裡？」垂垂直覺兩人交談的時候有些東西被隱瞞。  
　　「他也有任務，替軍方處理的骯髒事情。」  
　　垂垂點點頭：「原來如此。」  
　　「喂，垂垂啊，人不可貌相，原來你接吻技巧這麼好！」  
　　「什麼？」  
　　「你真的只交過一名女朋友？騙人！你的接吻技巧好棒！」  
　　「……是嗎。」  
　　「對啊對啊，教教我嘛！」  
　　「……這種事情有什麼好教。」  
　　「你怎麼和西鐸克說同樣的話？還有那兩個學長也這樣講，還有艾羅伊也是，你們這些人怎麼都……」  
　　垂垂嘆口氣：「因為對男生來說，女孩子不會接吻感覺比較好。」  
　　「什麼？是這樣嗎？」  
　　「不過話說前頭，我不是基於這樣的理由不想教妳。」  
　　「那你的理由是什麼。」  
　　「……因為我會害羞。」垂垂右掌按著額頭：「奇怪，為什麼我要承認這種事情。」  
　　「害羞？」  
　　「因為我真的喜歡妳。好，話題到此結束。」垂垂不讓格絲提繼續往下發問，從階梯上站起。  
　　「等等，這不公平，垂──」  
　　「嘿，對不起，我遲到了！」  
　　一道新的聲音插進他們之間，格絲提的話被打斷，是西鐸克。  
　　「你這傢伙怎麼到現在才來！」  
　　「剛才我回教室一趟，結果被柏藍大罵一頓。」西鐸克哈哈大笑。  
　　「被罵？你又做什麼事情惹柏藍學長生氣？」  
　　「昨天有個前前前前前前前前前前前前前前前前前前前前前前前前前前前前前前前前前前前前前前前前前前前前前前前前前前前前前前前前前前女朋友殺來找我，我好像曾經跟她提過柏藍這個人，然後她又意外記性很好，接著又被她發現我們學校籃球校隊的參賽名單有柏藍的名字，她就跟著德儂中學的籃球隊一起過來，差點把我揪住。」  
　　「又是這種事情……」  
　　「總之我被柏藍訓了一頓，因為對方最開始指名找他。」西鐸克的態度看起來毫無悔意，甚至是很開心的。  
　　「那事情解決了嗎？」  
　　「還沒吧，安索說對方一定還會再來。」  
　　「需要我幫忙？」  
　　「我請妳吃二十個烤布丁。」  
　　「成交！」  
　　西鐸克將兩人拉下階梯：「走吧，我們到六樓晃晃。」  
　　「可是我真的不想上去……」  
　　「垂垂你緊張什麼，上次去過了不是嗎。」  
　　「但再怎麼說那裡不開放學生……」  
　　「開放學生出入的地方，就不叫冒險。」  
　　格絲提打斷兩人的話：「先告訴我今天冒險的主題是什麼。」  
　　「沒有主題，那邊有些很棒的藏書，我們過去看看。」  
　　「沒有目標？」格絲提語氣明顯失望。  
　　「陪我去找幾本書嘛，我和安索要做科展，然後我還有自己的論文。」  
　　垂垂這才注意到西鐸克手中抓著一個硬殼資料夾。  
　　格絲提一臉恍然大悟：「論文和科展？真是忙碌。」  
　　「什麼意思？」  
　　「以斯拉和德瑞各報名了論文，比提雅和依利德則參加物理科展，研究水珠律動與圓駐波。我是今天早上聽他們講起，才發現原來又到了論文科展組隊的時候。」  
　　「而妳一點參加意願都沒有？這對之後升大學很有幫助。」  
　　「不要，我喜歡睡覺。」  
　　垂垂詢問：「你們已經決定參賽題目？」  
　　「嗯，科展方面，我和安索參加電腦工程組，研究影像的色偏差校正。」  
　　垂垂皺眉：「當初不是物理老師要你們報名參賽？」  
　　「關於這個安索斯頓已經去問過了，他說沒有關係。今年校內不少人報名物理項目，卻很少人敢碰電腦科學。」  
　　「論文呢，你做什麼題目。」格絲提又問。  
　　「跟同步現象有關，但我還沒確切訂下題目。」  
　　「好吧好吧。」格絲提抓抓頭髮：「看在你一口氣參加兩大比賽的份上……」  
　　然後格絲提便依順著被西鐸克牽下階梯，垂垂跟在兩人後面。與他們行動幾次就能了解太多時候不方便行走正門，更何況趁上課時間翹課到圖書館，不能光明正大走進去。  
　　他們來到後面，從一扇事先開好的窗戶跳進去，藉著書櫃一排一排的遮掩，小心翼翼爬樓梯上五樓。從這邊要到六樓得走另一座樓梯，格絲提稍微與兩人分別，和上次相同，先溜去「關掉監視器」。西鐸克則手握從格絲提那邊拿來、上回打開六樓鐵門的鑰匙，與垂垂溜到裡面。  
　　這裡和上次相同，是個溫度很低而燈光昏暗的房間，濕度也有控管，設置成最適合書籍存放的環境。  
　　「我回來了。」格絲提探出頭，小心翼翼將鐵門關上，如此一來根本不會有人察覺六樓有人，他們不會受到打擾。  
　　「所以你到底要找什麼？」  
　　「幾本手抄文獻，聽說我們學校有。」  
　　「那我跟垂垂要做什麼？」  
　　「隨便到處看書啊，又不是常有機會上來。」  
　　「好吧，說的也是。」格絲提接受這個答案，開始到處翻看。  
　　西鐸克從他帶來的資料夾中取出筆記本和筆，很快找起他想找的資料。他們不再開口交談，整個空間只剩紙張翻閱和書本抽拿的聲音，頗有自習氣氛。  
　　雖然垂垂不太清楚格絲提的讀書狀況，他相當明白西鐸克即使平時看起來吊兒郎當，那近乎不可思議的好成績，卻完全由於其腳踏實地的用功所致。當然，聰明才智等等因素也有關連，卻非絕對。這回看西鐸克為了科展、論文努力翻找資料，垂垂覺得自己果然還得更加用功讀書。他隨手翻翻旁邊幾本老舊書籍，看見不少東西，果然很多少見的文獻，結果他找到一整個區域通通都和西方冷兵器製作、發展史有關，完全對中垂垂胃口。啪咑攤開一本坐到地上，垂垂也進入了自己的書中世界。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　不曉得過了多久，垂垂忽然被人拍拍肩膀。  
　　「哈囉，忘我的垂垂。」  
　　他嚇了一跳，抬頭，竟是西鐸克，旁邊則是一直打呵欠、抱著西鐸克的外套的格絲提。  
　　「這傢伙居然看書看到睡著，真沒用。」西鐸克捏著格絲提臉頰，格絲提叫痛打掉西鐸克的手。  
　　「人各有志，你愛看書，我的興趣是睡覺，不准你汙辱我的興趣！」  
　　「其實我的興趣是和美人說話，不是看書啦。」  
　　「好吧。那和美人約會呢？」  
　　「那叫職業。」  
　　「認識美人？」  
　　「天職。」  
　　「我喜歡這個詞！那睡覺要改成我的天職，不要只當興趣就好。」  
　　「既然如此，搗蛋呢？」  
　　「嗯……搗蛋嘛，搗蛋可以當副業。」  
　　西鐸克驚訝：「那妳的職業又是什麼？」  
　　「和酒肉朋友鬼混。」  
　　「真動聽。」  
　　「我對你很好吧！」  
　　西鐸克像哥哥般親暱地和格絲提額頭碰額頭：「已經快中午了，我們去吃飯吧。」  
　　「好呀好呀，我肚子餓死了。不過垂垂你看什麼這麼入神呀？」格絲提拿起垂垂手上那本大書，讀出書名：「《嚴洲冷兵器發展史》。垂垂你對這個有興趣？」  
　　「嗯，因為是我的本業，這本書講得好詳盡，我以前從沒見過這麼詳細解釋的資料。」  
　　「類似的書德瑞那邊很多。」格絲提歪著腦袋：「如果你有興趣，可以過去看看。」  
　　「沒關係，我跟他不是很熟。」  
　　「那我幫你跟他借啊，我常常出入那邊喔。」  
　　西鐸克雙手環胸：「我們上七樓瞧瞧。」  
　　「為什麼？」格絲提疑問。  
　　「妳有上去過嗎？」  
　　「沒有。」  
　　「垂垂？」  
　　「當然沒有。」垂垂搖著頭。  
　　「我也沒有；這就是個好理由。」  
　　「好吧好吧，雖然我很餓。」格絲提手插口袋，一馬當先往看似樓梯的地方靠近。原來上到七樓的樓梯建立在六樓之中，所以往七樓的方向雖然有門，卻沒特地鎖上，大概認為學生不太可能打開六樓大門，自然沒機會爬到七樓參觀。  
　　學校的行政規劃上，登記圖書館七樓屬於校史館，卻不曉得為什麼，西鐸克、格絲提、垂垂三人來到該樓層，看見的竟是一片空地。  
　　沒有地毯、沒有書櫃、甚至沒有任何一本藏書。屋頂倒很漂亮，有扇完全開啟之後約莫五公尺見方的大天窗，現在屬於中午時分，陽光耀眼，晶燦奪目。  
　　「樓上居然有這麼一個好地方。」西鐸克喃喃感嘆。  
　　「好適合用來烤肉喔。」正肚子餓的格絲提則說。  
　　「好主意！」西鐸克拍手：「我們找個機會，叫大家上來烤肉！」  
　　「好啊好啊，把以斯拉、依利德、比提雅、德瑞、艾斯密、安索學長、柏藍學長、米勒斯膜學長通通抓來。」  
　　「……你們要在這裡烤肉。」垂垂額上滴下冷汗。  
　　「你也得參加，不准缺席！」  
　　開學之後過了這麼久，垂垂好不容易覺得他最近沒做出什麼會被勒令退學的事情，但現在顯然即將多出一樣。  
　　  
　　午餐三人打算跑到校外餐廳，他們離開圖書館後穿過學生大樓的中央花園，想從校舍西面出口出去。經過四班與五班中間的拱門時，垂垂看到自樓梯走下的艾達，對方一見垂垂，趕緊叫住。  
　　「垂垂學長！」  
　　「啊，什麼事？」  
　　因為正被格絲提拉著，垂垂不好放慢速度，幸好格絲提也注意到了。  
　　「艾達同學？妳找垂垂啊。」  
　　「嗯，我有事情想要請教垂垂學長……」  
　　「書法嗎？」垂垂問，看見艾達手上拿著毛筆、紙和臨摹本。  
　　「嗯……是的。」艾達有點害羞。  
　　垂垂看了看急著吃飯的格絲提，又看看艾達：「可以等一下嗎？我們現在要……」  
　　格絲提卻朝艾達伸出手：「一起過來好了，這樣就可以邊問垂垂。」  
　　「啊，可是我──」  
　　「沒關係啦，一起來。」一旁西鐸克也拉住她：「我們歡迎任何一位美女與我們同桌用餐。」  
　　然後兩人就這樣成功拐到另一個人。  
　　到了餐廳，以斯拉、米勒斯膜和柏藍先佔了位子，安索斯頓要陪女朋友，沒有出席，依利德則與雷文霍克一同出現。那是間速食店，但與其他連鎖速食店相比，又多了些比較複雜的食物，不光都賣炸的東西而已。幾人占據最大的桌子，艾達坐在垂垂旁邊、格絲提的對面。  
　　「餓死我了。德瑞人呢？」格絲提朝以斯拉發問。  
　　「妳問依利德吧……」  
　　「怎麼了？」  
　　依利德輕輕一哂：「今天比提雅請病假。」  
　　「然後德瑞那傢伙就跑到她家詢問？」格絲提自動接了下一句話，依利德點點頭，格絲提相當吃驚：「我的天哪，德瑞真有膽量。」  
　　「比提雅打到我的手機抱怨，好像比提雅的爸爸讓德瑞進去。」  
　　格絲提先詫然，接著用力搖著腦袋：「算了算了，我不要多嘴那兩人之間的事，免得到時候腹背受敵、裡外不是人。我先去點餐！」格絲提抓起錢包，以斯拉和米勒斯膜也同時站起，他們三個先去點東西吃。  
　　「我也要去。」西鐸克朝其他幾人招手：「垂垂和艾達美女，麻煩幫忙看下東西，反正妳剛好有問題要問垂垂嘛。你們要吃什麼？我替你們買。」  
　　「幫我點個雞肉漢堡。」垂垂把錢包丟給西鐸克。  
　　「那，麻煩請幫我點一份焗烤麵食吧。」艾達則說，慌慌張張想掏出錢，西鐸克卻按著她。  
　　「沒關係，我請妳。」  
　　「這怎麼好──」  
　　「沒關係沒關係。」柏藍、雷文霍克離坐，西鐸克便和他們兩個一起往櫃台走。依利德並沒有離開，她說雷文霍克會替她點。  
　　「好了，妳要問我什麼問題？」垂垂轉向艾達。  
　　艾達將剛才一直抱著的東西放到桌上，其中垂垂看到幾張艾達自己寫的墨跡。看得出來完全按照臨摹帖上的樣子去寫，雖然相仿，但老實說，程度不是太好。  
　　「怎麼說呢，寫得很漂亮，看得出來曾經是美術班的好底子。」垂垂拿起其中一張：「不過卻沒有神韻。」  
　　「果然……」艾達皺起眉頭：「依樣畫葫蘆的半調子，根本不能看。」  
　　「妳並不懂封郚文字，我覺得能寫到這樣已經很棒了。」  
　　「可是我覺得，我寫出來的字和書上面一點也不像。」  
　　垂垂又再看了看，一部分是筆劃問題，另外還有筆法的問題。  
　　「筆劃有逆鋒順鋒之別，運筆又分點、橫、撇、捺、鉤、挑、豎、折八種點畫。」垂垂抽出一張毛邊紙，接過艾達的毛筆：「妳有帶其他東西嗎？」  
　　「有，在這邊。」艾達趕緊拿出硯台、墨條等等東西，原來她把之前垂垂送的盒子都帶來了。  
　　垂垂跑去洗手間裝了點水，回來的時候點餐的人已經把餐點拿回桌上，所以桌子顯得有點促狹。  
　　「你們在做什麼？」西鐸克好奇地問，指著桌上那些沒見過的東西。  
　　「毛筆！垂垂你要寫毛筆嗎？」格絲提則興高采烈，甚至把那些本來擋位子的餐盤都給移到旁邊，要別人空出位子。  
　　垂垂總覺得桌上少了某種顏色，忽爾詫異地說：「我忘了送妳墊布！」  
　　「墊布？」  
　　「一塊墊在毛邊紙下面吸墨的布，這樣妳的墨水才不會透到下面。」  
　　「啊，我用了報紙……」  
　　「報紙也不錯。餐廳有嗎？」  
　　其他幾人雖然不懂什麼是書法，因著格絲提的態度也頗好奇，西鐸克跑去找了報紙交給垂垂。  
　　於是垂垂墊好報紙，磨好墨。順帶一提他磨墨的時候艾斯密正好加入桌次，而大家都頗好奇地看著那條跑出墨汁的墨條。  
　　「這是什麼？好像乾掉的水彩。」  
　　「差不多吧。」垂垂邊應答，邊提筆，接著又想起：「我是不是連拿筆和寫字的姿勢也忘了教妳……」  
　　艾達很不好意思的搖搖頭，態度又像不希望垂垂把這歸類為自己的錯。  
　　「好吧，很對不起，我今天好好的講一次。」垂垂握好筆桿，他教的是枕腕，最適合初學者：「筆這樣拿，左手輕放前面，讓右腕抵著。背要挺直，然後開始寫。」  
　　從小學習書法的好習慣，使得垂垂剛拿起筆就自然而然打直背脊，左手橫過，右手恰到好處地擺著。他的右手緩緩動了起來，沒有參考臨帖，直接在毛邊紙上寫起「王」，因為這是一個很簡單的字，幾乎都屬橫劃。  
　　雖然字並不難，由於氣度好看，相當吸引人。  
　　「原來是這樣子……」艾達露出恍然大悟的表情。  
　　「筆劃有分順鋒和逆鋒，順鋒就是直接寫下去，譬如橫劃，自左至右橫橫地劃過去，豎劃，自上筆直而下，像這樣。」  
　　垂垂邊說邊示範，運筆極順地各寫出一橫筆、一直筆。  
　　「逆鋒，則是以與筆劃相反的方向入紙。換言之，如果寫橫劃，先由左運筆，才往右行；豎劃的原理相同，由下往上入，接著才拉往下方。收筆的時候也要回鋒一次，往原本過來的方向逆鋒。」  
　　垂垂同時又在紙上寫出了一橫筆、一直筆，並且就寫在剛才兩個筆畫旁邊，好讓艾達能夠比較不同。  
　　「看出來嗎？」  
　　旁邊的西鐸克插嘴：「順鋒飄飄的，逆鋒穩穩的。」  
　　垂垂愣了愣：「雖然我沒有要你回答……不過你說得對。楷書多半用逆鋒，這樣寫出來的字會很有力量。」  
　　「原來我就是沒有使用逆鋒。」  
　　「嗯，而且妳順鋒也拖得太長，會顯得飄忽沒有力量。」  
　　「那請問學長說的另外一種……」  
　　「永字八法：點、橫、撇、捺、鉤、挑、豎、折。」  
　　垂垂再度運筆紙上，一個非常工整的「永」字出現。他寫起來毫不費力，字跡挺拔好看，穩重托依，像在紙上生了個根，虎嘯龍吟也撼動不了。  
　　「這個字很難，運用八種點畫功力，現在的妳要寫到這樣還沒辦法，所以先照著臨帖練習就行。」垂垂放下毛筆：「大致如此。」  
　　「這到底是什麼？畫畫的工具？」垂垂前面剛放下筆，西鐸克已經接著拿起，並把筆頭對準自己，觀察那戳毛毛軟軟的狼毫。  
　　「是兆洲傳統的寫字和繪畫工具，譬如這樣！」格絲提忽然一推筆桿，正對筆毛的西鐸克臉上立刻擦出一道墨痕……  
　　「蠢斃了！」位子就在西鐸克對面的柏藍忽爾爆出笑聲。  
　　「睡豬混蛋！」  
　　「哈哈哈哈又沒關係！墨汁用水洗一洗就掉了啊──」  
　　西鐸克卻反手想要去畫格絲提，格絲提一聲尖叫，躲到艾斯密後面拿他當擋箭牌。艾斯密看起來心情不好，西鐸克有點尷尬。  
　　「死睡豬別躲在那！」  
　　「啊啊不要生氣嘛──」  
　　「妳也過來給我畫一筆就算扯平。」  
　　「什麼──我今天這麼漂亮被你畫醜了怎麼辦！」  
　　「不會不會，我幫妳畫眉毛！」  
　　「不要不要不要──」  
　　趁著艾斯密稍稍傾身，西鐸克立刻抓住格絲提後領。格絲提又是尖叫，一溜煙跑到柏藍旁邊，粗魯的把柏藍拉到自己身前。  
　　「柏藍學長，快點用你殺蠢蛋超能力把西鐸克變不見！」  
　　「……那是什麼超能力。」  
　　「把跟西鐸克一樣蠢的蠢蛋殺光光的超能力啊！」  
　　「那我想，當我發動這項能力，妳應該會跟西鐸克一起消失。」  
　　「柏藍學長！」  
　　西鐸克逮住格絲提：「小睡豬我來幫妳畫眉毛囉。」  
　　「以斯拉！」  
　　「不關我的事情。」面對格絲提的求救，以斯拉的回應是開始吃起午餐：「勒斯，他們忘了替我的飲料去冰。」  
　　米勒斯膜拿過以斯拉的紅茶看看：「妳喝我的吧，這杯沒有冰塊。」  
　　西鐸克用手臂纏住格絲提，不讓她再有機會逃跑，然後替格絲提兩邊眉毛都畫了一條黑線。  
　　其實墨水在皮膚上附著力不好，畫出來效果不大，但被放開後的格絲提依舊哭喪著一張臉，垂頭喪氣坐回艾斯密旁邊的沙發上：「都是你害的啦死西鐸克，把我變得跟Rapunzel的養母一樣醜……」  
　　「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，誰叫妳剛剛整我！」西鐸克走到格絲提面前，稍微彎身同她說話：「這樣吧，如果因為這兩筆害妳行情變差，沒關係我負責到底！」  
　　「負責？你要娶我喔？」  
　　「好啊好啊。」西鐸克賊賊地湊近格絲提，然後垂垂當場看著西鐸克吻上格絲提，舌頭一探打開格絲提唇瓣，右手自然捧著格絲提的臉，陷入她髮中，舌吻她。  
　　「喂……」柏藍傻眼；以斯拉往後看向人群，果然別桌有些學生注意到這幕，引起些許騷動。  
　　「有人在看，西鐸克……」依利德出聲提醒，伸出去的手還沒拍到西鐸克，格絲提旁邊的艾斯密抓著西鐸克肩頭把他往下一挌。  
　　「少在這邊惹麻煩，走開。」  
　　「喂，艾斯密你身為學弟也太粗魯了吧……」西鐸克忍不住抱怨，狀似對於艾斯密的吃醋態度若無所察。他明明知道艾斯密對格絲提的感覺，卻故意趁格絲提坐在艾斯密身邊之時吻她，而且又在垂垂面前，這讓垂垂瞬間覺得西鐸克果然是混蛋。  
　　剛被吻過的格絲提則喃喃地說：「今天怎麼這麼好運……」  
　　「什麼好運？」以斯拉皺起眉頭，直覺不對。  
　　「一天被兩個人吻。」  
　　以斯拉的眉頭皺得更緊：「什麼？」  
　　「哈，其餘是秘密。」格絲提別過頭不再透露，抓起被放下的毛筆：「垂垂、垂垂，你多寫幾個字嘛。」  
　　忽然被點名的垂垂愣了愣，將原本情緒按回內裡：「要寫什麼？」  
　　「隨便啊，隨便寫。」  
　　「可是妳突然要我……」  
　　格絲提拿過一張新的毛邊紙，抽走剛才練習用的：「就這句吧：『一去紫臺連朔漠，獨留青塚向黃昏』。這是哪首詩？我現在只記得這句，好像是講一個……」  
　　「《詠懷古蹟》，共五首，這是其中第三首。」垂垂想了想，也不希望氣氛再僵下去：「好吧，就這首。」  
　　他的手腕快速在紙上動了起來，點、提、按、壓，寫出的字穩健有力，他卻信筆寫來從容不迫。沒一下子，一首七言律詩躍然紙上，整齊而帶著含蘊隱約的氣勢，鐵筆銀勾。  
　　格絲提接過讀起：「群山萬壑赴荊門，生長明妃尚有村。一去紫臺連朔漠，獨留青塚向黃昏。畫圖省識春風面，環佩空歸月下魂。千載琵琶作胡語，分明怨恨曲中論。」  
　　「好漂亮，雖然我看不懂也聽不懂。」以斯拉由衷地說，摸了摸未乾的墨。  
　　「……還好啦，我學很多年了，如果連這樣的水準還寫不出來，就有點丟臉。」  
　　「可是我也覺得好漂亮。」依利德湊過腦袋：「這張可以送我嗎？」  
　　「妳要？」垂垂訝異地看著她：「不好吧……這寫得很隨意。而且紙的材質也不好，應該要寫在宣紙上才對。」  
　　「那是什麼？」柏藍坐在旁邊懶懶地問。  
　　「另一種材質的紙，真正書法作品的專用紙張。不過因為艾達還在練習，用毛邊紙便足夠了。」  
　　依利德有點失望：「真的不能送我？嚴洲這種東西很少見。」  
　　垂垂聳聳肩：「如果妳堅持的話，至少讓我回家寫在宣紙上再拿來給妳。」  
　　「真的？太好了。」依利德輕輕地笑出聲音，看起來好甜，好吸引人。  
　　「垂垂，再寫嘛。」格絲提則催促著：「你會草書嗎？你看起來就會，寫草書，寫寫看草書。」  
　　「……要寫什麼？」  
　　「隨便，高興的話可以再寫一次剛剛那首詩。」  
　　垂垂略想：「那就《望薊門》好了。」  
　　然後他再度從容下筆。只不過這回氣勢更足，筆劃很龍飛鳳舞，如怒猊渴驥、交光飛刀。手腕在紙上來來去去，無視毛邊紙的九宮格紅跡，順著自己的筆態寫去，成為一整篇筆力遒勁、奔放的墨跡。  
　　一等垂垂寫完，格絲提就把紙轉向她的方向，這回沒同剛才那樣拿起來唸。  
　　「燕台一去客心驚，簫鼓喧喧漢將營。萬裡寒光生積雪，三邊曙色動危旌。沙場烽火侵胡月，海畔雲山擁薊城。少小雖非投筆吏，論功還欲請長纓。」  
　　「……妳看得懂草書？」垂垂很訝異。  
　　「當然不懂，只是我剛好會背。」格絲提哈哈大笑。  
　　垂垂感覺艾斯密不太開心，除了上午和五分鐘前發生的事情，書法這種東西本來就不容易讓嚴洲人理解，加之讀詩的時候格絲提說的是封郚語，他猜想艾斯密一定很不喜歡格絲提用著只有她和垂垂理解的語言。  
　　格絲提則像上了癮，催促垂垂繼續寫下去。垂垂抽過一張新的毛邊紙，寫起《西塞山懷古》。  
　　「這首我也會背。」  
　　垂垂用草書一邊寫著，格絲提已經邊讀出詩句。  
　　「王浚樓船下益州，金陵王氣黯然收。千尋鐵鎖沈江底，一片降幡出石頭。人世幾回傷往事？山形依舊枕寒流。從今四海為家日，故壘蕭蕭蘆荻秋。」  
　　「這首詩在說什麼？」以斯拉探頭詢問。  
　　「一首懷古詩，借古諷今，暗批當時藩鎮割據的諸侯。」垂垂用最簡單的話語解釋。  
　　然後因為格絲提要垂垂繼續寫下去，垂垂思考片刻，轉了風格，用楷書寫起《無題》。  
　　「相見時難別亦難，東風無力百花殘。春蠶到死絲方盡，蠟炬成灰淚始乾。曉鏡但愁雲鬢改，夜吟應覺月光寒。蓬萊此去無多路，青鳥殷勤為探看。」格絲提輕歪著頭回憶：「我記得這首，我記得這位詩人的詩都寫得好美。」  
　　「對啊，晚唐的綺麗詩派。」垂垂應答，看了艾斯密一眼，提筆續寫，因為無須示範給艾達看的緣故，後面幾首都是提腕寫成，運筆顧盼也更有感覺：「這首是《春雨》。」  
　　悵臥新春白袷衣，白門寥落意多違。紅樓隔雨相望冷，珠箔飄燈獨自歸。遠路應悲春畹晚，殘宵猶得夢依稀。玉璫緘劄何由達？萬裡雲羅一雁飛。  
　　寫完之後又寫一首《隋宮》。  
　　紫泉宮殿鎖煙霞，欲取蕪城作帝家。玉璽不緣歸日角，錦帆應是到天涯。於今腐草無螢火，終古垂楊有暮鴉。地下若逢陳後主，豈宜重問後庭花？  
　　「我想到了，你寫那首給我。」格絲提拉著垂垂：「另一位詩人的，就是……」  
　　「沒關係，妳唸幾句？」  
　　「曾經滄海難為水，除去巫山不是雲。」  
　　「取次花叢懶回顧，半緣修道半緣君。」  
　　垂垂唸出下半段，又抽張紙寫起字。  
　　「作者紀念妻子的五首離思詩之四，也是最有名的一首。」  
　　「真好，隨便問你哪首你都知道。」  
　　垂垂有點心虛的笑了笑：「這些都不太冷僻。」  
　　柏藍啃著他買的漢堡，提醒格絲提：「好了，別再叫垂垂寫下去，他快沒時間吃飯。」  
　　垂垂看表，離上課還有十五分鐘，又得算走回學校的時間，他約莫只剩十分鐘左右，的確有點來不及。垂垂放下筆不打算繼續玩，而原本稍微安靜、安份的西鐸克忽然開口，像是從剛剛就一直思考很久，想到現在。  
　　「垂垂，有沒有一首大意哀嘆生不逢時，雖然我很愛她但我們真的沒有緣分在一起，而我為此肝腸寸斷的詩啊。」  
　　「……你想做什麼？」垂垂都沒發問，柏藍已經皺起眉頭。  
　　「也沒怎樣，問問而已。」  
　　垂垂拿起他的漢堡，邊咬邊想：「《錦瑟》？」  
　　「大意就是我非常想要跟她在一起但真的沒有辦法？」  
　　「最後一句『此情可待成追憶，只是當時已惘然』。翻成封郚語的話：這段過去的戀情雖然可供回憶，當年卻無能延續。」  
　　「這個好！整首呢？」  
　　「錦瑟無端五十弦，一弦一柱思華年。莊生曉夢迷蝴蝶，望帝春心托杜鵑。滄海月明珠有淚，藍田日暖玉生煙。此情可待成追憶，只是當時已惘然。」  
　　「每一句的意思是什麼？」  
　　「……我可以不要解釋嗎？翻譯非常困難。」  
　　「大意就好。」西鐸克非常期待的看著他。  
　　垂垂只好努力做出解釋：「第一聯指責錦瑟──古代的一種樂器──為什麼無端要有五十根弦，每一弦都代表綿綿的思念；頷聯放了兩個故事在裡面，第一個是莊周夢蝶，第二個是杜宇化為杜鵑鳥。頸聯講滄海上的明月，玉珠生淚，藍田日正當頭，玉田生煙。尾聯則是我剛才說的意思，這段感情現在已經成為令人不堪回首的過去，而當時卻令人惆悵迷惘。」  
　　他很快地吃完手中漢堡，好不容易趕上其他人的用餐速度。  
　　「原來如此！下次跟美女分手的時候我又有新詞了！」  
　　「我就知道。」柏藍露出嫌惡的表情。  
　　「剛被女朋友甩的可憐傢伙，別太羨慕我啦。」西鐸克故意用很賤的語調說話。  
　　「少得寸進尺，小心我真的發動那個什麼殺蠢蛋超能力。」柏藍噙著一抹淺笑。  
　　「喂喂喂可是柏藍學長，你不是說這樣子我也會一起消失？」  
　　「……格絲提妳承認自己很蠢？」以斯拉愣了愣。  
　　「噯噯噯，因為我想說跟酒肉朋友一樣蠢，不就間接承認自己是天才？」格絲提喜孜孜的說。  
　　「可惜西鐸克的天才一向用在很蠢的地方，負正得負。」安索斯頓輕輕地說，看向西鐸克。後者難得沒有反駁別人貶損他。  
　　「算了，看在昨天弄壞你的鬧鐘的分上，不跟你計較！」  
　　「弄壞鬧鐘？」  
　　「他昨天來我家睡，號稱怕德儂中學的女孩找到家裡去。」  
　　「什麼嘛，你好遜喔酒肉朋友，居然讓女人知道你家在哪？」  
　　「我也有少不更事的時候，你要原諒我啊睡美人！」  
　　「真的好遜，遜死了遜死了。」  
　　米勒斯膜注意著時間：「差不多該回去上課了。」  
　　還鬥嘴的那幾人這才稍微停戰。  
　　「好吧好吧，回學校當乖學生。」格絲提態度相當輕鬆：「下午也沒什麼重要課程就是了啦。」  
　　「真好，我們班有考試。而且接著是音樂課小考。」依利德微笑看向雷文霍克：「不好意思要麻煩你了。」  
　　「喔，你們怎麼了嗎？」安索斯頓詢問。  
　　「長笛考試我需要鋼琴伴奏，但比提雅今天生病請假，所以麻煩雷文。」  
　　雷文霍克臉上沒什麼表情：「我會到的。」  
　　結束那頓午餐，一行人回到學校，一年級的幾人先行離開，柏藍、米勒斯膜、安索斯頓三位班級幹部則接到班導找人的消息，至於艾達最後才抱著文房四寶和字帖，與垂垂、西鐸克告別。  
　　「真沒想到有人會對書法有興趣。」西鐸克雙手撐在腦後，半自言自語的說。  
　　「是嗎。」  
　　「我不是說書法不好的意思喔，只不過，那是封郚的文字對吧，連一個方塊字都看不懂就想學寫書法，毅力真的很令人佩服。」  
　　「是嗎。」  
　　垂垂的回答依舊很淡。  
　　  
　　當天放學發生一件小小衝突，算得上昨日籃球比賽的餘火──並非比賽本身的餘火，而是西鐸克人際關係上面的問題。那位必須替自己的頭銜加上許多「前」字的女朋友，浮勒麗出現在校門口堵人。  
　　然後稍早以二十個烤布丁與西鐸克達成交易的格絲提，聽說門口的事情就跑來三樓找西鐸克。  
　　「喂，酒肉大笨蛋朋友，我來了喔──」  
　　她揹著書包輕巧地坐到西鐸克桌上，西鐸克正把鉛筆盒丟進自己的背包裡。  
　　「妳來幫他？」一旁的安索斯頓一貫微笑詢問。  
　　「不然能怎麼辦，那女人看起來很兇耶。」  
　　西鐸克一把搭著格絲提的肩：「我們走吧小睡豬女朋友。」  
　　「走走走。」  
　　「他們要做什麼？」垂垂指著兩人的背影。  
　　「格絲提假裝是西鐸克的女朋友，替他趕跑那些纏上來的人。」  
　　「……聽起來好怪。」  
　　「你可以過去看看，反正一定也很多人湊熱鬧。」  
　　如安索斯頓所言，聽聞西鐸克被外校女生堵人，校門附近已經聚集一批好事者，當格絲提與西鐸克一起出現的消息傳開之後，看好戲的人又更多了點。但是垂垂不在裡頭，畢竟站在旁邊圍觀人家的這種事情，怎麼想都太八卦。  
　　垂垂收好書包之後特地繞道側門離開學校，只不過由於要搭地鐵，他還是得路經校園大門。等垂垂到了那邊的時候，他剛好遇到一幕很特別的狀況。  
　　由於垂垂來到校門口的時間稍晚，可以想見之前已經有一番戲劇化的對峙、談判或之類狀況，等到垂垂正巧有機會得以目睹，竟是西鐸克抓著名為浮勒麗的女孩的手腕，將格絲提護在身後。  
　　西鐸克破口大罵，浮勒麗卻越想越委屈，而格絲提一副泫然欲泣的模樣，是其中看起來最值得同情的。垂垂皺起眉頭，想不透剛才格絲提被怎麼了，會搞得她似乎驚嚇連連。  
　　然後西鐸克態度堅定地請浮勒麗離開，那女孩不願服輸，氣得轉身走人，頭也不回。她離開的方向正朝垂垂走來，快步奔過垂垂身邊，差點撞開垂垂。  
　　遠遠的，還在擦眼淚的格絲提看見垂垂，忽爾破涕為笑朝他招手。  
　　  
　　「……你們剛才怎麼了？」  
　　等到格絲提和西鐸克走到他的身邊，垂垂盡量按捺覺得自己被耍了的挫折發問。明明前一秒鐘看起來飽受委屈的格絲提，一轉眼表情居然開朗得無人能比，這讓垂垂心裡忍不住起了警戒。  
　　「什麼怎麼了？剛才？替酒肉好朋友演場戲呀。」格絲提瞇起眼睛賊賊地說，抓著她那頭帶著捲度的黑色長髮：「不然，你該不會以為我真的哭了吧？」  
　　「你們……」  
　　「看來你那位前前前前前前前前前前前前前前前女朋友不會再來煩你啦，酒肉朋友。」  
　　「妳少說了好幾個前。」西鐸克摟著格絲提的腰。  
　　「隨便啦，所以我們可以去吃烤布丁？下午茶時間到了，你答應我的唷！」  
　　「嗯嗯我知道。」西鐸克看看表，時間還不到三點半：「雖然她個性很好強，我沒想到這麼快就能擺脫，小睡豬妳果然厲害。」  
　　「謝謝謝謝謝謝謝謝謝謝謝，走吧我們去吃烤布丁！再見啦，垂垂！」  
　　格絲提把書包橫揹甩在背後，拉著西鐸克的手快步往克萊蒙街的方向跑走。  
　　


	18. 第十八章：四月上半旬，緝毒搜索

　　經過放學這件事情，連著幾天學校裡的人似乎都誤會格絲提和西鐸克重新交往。而當事的兩人並沒有對此做出任何回應，他們那群人依舊玩在一起。  
　　有趣的是，原本的團體第二度出現艾達‧阿爾格儂。  
　　那天因為艾達又趁中午時間來找垂垂，趕著去吃飯的西鐸克再度拉著艾達讓她加入午餐行列，由於接連兩天皆是如此，自然有些學生竊竊私語。實際上，艾達的氣質一點也不與這幾人相仿，甚至比垂垂還格格不入──垂垂的個性或外表雖然不像其他人那麼耀眼，開學一個多月，無論課業或課餘垂垂卻有超乎一般水準的好表現，若要比喻的話，其他人像經過精雕細磨的寶石，垂垂則有如原石，曖曖內含。雖然並不出色，但不至於遜於他們。同學之間隱約也能察覺這樣的特質，所以對於垂垂與「艾爾帝凡黨」走得很近不覺得奇怪，可是對於艾達，似乎就沒有這麼多寬容。  
　　那天中午，他們選擇在家庭式拜庭餐館用餐，艾達拿了昨天回家後的書法練習成果，趁大家點完菜等菜上來的時間，垂垂稍微翻看片刻。  
　　今天的午餐少了依利德、雷文霍克，他們兩個有些一年級的事務要忙；以斯拉和米勒斯膜人也不在，提前為學生會開會作準備。但他們多了比提雅、德瑞里西華、安索斯頓、以及安索斯頓的現任女友。不知有意或者無意，艾斯密拉著格絲提坐他旁邊，格絲提的隔壁是德瑞里西華，順帶一提他沒有點餐，好像只過來坐坐，等一下要回學校處理事情，安索斯頓則坐在艾斯密另外一邊，與他的女朋友同坐。  
　　桌子對排依次是垂垂、艾達、柏藍、西鐸克、比提雅。比提雅一副就是故意找與德瑞里西華隔最遠的位子坐，她的臉色有點蒼白，垂垂沒忘記聽說昨天她請了病假。  
　　「這次改善真多……」  
　　垂垂看到艾達的最新作品感覺相當訝異，和前一天所見相比，字變挺拔、有力量，當然，他曉得對艾達來說，與其稱之為「寫書法」，用「依樣畫葫蘆」或許會更精確。  
　　「所以，稍微上軌道了？」艾達歪著頭問，她大概也知道自己的確進步，雖然離字帖上的程度還有一段很遠的距離。  
　　「嗯，就照這樣寫下去吧，方向是對的。」  
　　「真的非常感謝學長。」艾達靦腆地彎腰道謝，這讓垂垂不知所措。  
　　「請不用這麼慎重，我只是幫點小忙。」  
　　「我真的很感謝學長。」艾達輕輕地說：「而且，能有機會和你們同桌吃飯，老實說身為艾爾帝凡的學生，我覺得相當光榮。」  
　　一旁的柏藍皺起眉頭：「這有什麼好光榮，別把我們看得跟神一樣。」  
　　「對啊，我們只是狐群狗黨，每天鬧事打架。」格絲提哈哈大笑，從口袋掏出一台小小的隨身磁碟丟給西鐸克。  
　　「這是什麼？」  
　　「你要的音樂，檔案存到電腦後再還我磁碟吧。」  
　　西鐸克卻盯著那台隨身磁碟半晌：「這東西好像本來就是我的吧……」  
　　「咦，是嗎？」  
　　「對啊，安索的爸爸上次出國帶回來，共兩個顏色，我和安索一人一個。上次因為要給妳一些檔案大的文件所以借妳，然後我再也沒看過了。」西鐸克笑嘻嘻：「那我就『拿回來』啦。」  
　　「騙人──我以為那是我的耶，這麼漂亮！」  
　　安索斯頓從西鐸克手中接去瞧瞧，那台隨身磁碟非常小巧，銀條形狀，做得像精工純銀項鍊，事實上插到電腦裡之後就會流過冷綠色的通電提示，相當好看。  
　　「沒錯，這是我爸送西鐸克的。」安索斯頓想還西鐸克之前，他的女朋友好奇地伸手接下，把玩著漂亮的隨身磁碟。  
　　「咦，那不能送我嗎？小小一台有5GB容量，超好用的。」  
　　「我才不要。」西鐸克大笑幾聲：「這麼好的東西我才不要送人。」  
　　「酒肉朋友──」  
　　「不要不要。」  
　　設計簡單卻有著高質感的隨身磁碟也令安索斯頓的女朋友愛不釋手，玩了半天才心不甘情不願還給西鐸克。  
　　「安索，你家還有嗎？」她靠著安索斯頓肩膀，半撒嬌地問：「如果還有的話，可以送我一台？」  
　　「我也要！」格絲提也吵鬧說道。  
　　西鐸克旁邊的比提雅不耐煩地皺起眉頭：「妳們兩個是在吵什麼。」  
　　格絲提被比提雅罵慣了，自然沒啥感覺，安索斯頓的女朋友卻嚇了一跳。  
　　「我……我只是……」  
　　「一直吵著要這要那，這麼想要怎麼不自己去找。」  
　　比提雅罵人向來並非帶著惡意，只是純粹覺得煩躁。她兇完人便依著旁邊的西鐸克，西鐸克毛手毛腳玩弄她頭髮和脖子上的項鍊。  
　　「妳好兇喔，嚇到安索的女朋友了。」  
　　比提雅冷冷瞥了對方一眼，沒有發言。  
　　安索斯頓苦笑：「這東西是國外帶回來的，還要的話得出國買，我家現在也沒有。」  
　　「嗄──討厭，早知道就不拿出來還西鐸克了。」格絲提兩手拖著腮幫子：「安索，你爸爸去哪買的？」  
　　「聽說是奧利聯邦首都一條專門販賣電腦周邊商品的小街。」  
　　「奧利聯邦！德瑞我們請假去那裡玩！」  
　　「沒空。」德瑞里西華的臉有點臭，幾個朋友都能猜到原因，鐵定與比提雅有關。  
　　「德瑞你別因為和比提雅吵架就對我這麼兇嘛，昨天西鐸克和我跑去吃烤布丁，我有外帶兩個回來給你喔！」  
　　「我們沒有吵架……」  
　　「騙人。」  
　　比提雅聽著這話，也從本來靠著西鐸克的姿勢起身：「妳可不可以叫那傢伙別三不五時跑到我家，我們家不歡迎他！」  
　　「我想去哪由得妳決定？」  
　　「你別太超過了！」  
　　「喂喂喂……」西鐸克按下動怒的比提雅，比提雅卻掙脫他的手。  
　　「就算我病死也和你無關，更何況只是個小感冒，你會不會太誇張了！」  
　　「比提雅，別這樣說。」安索斯頓也出聲緩頰：「德瑞怕妳感冒惡化，而且昨天依利徳不也替妳帶作業過去？」  
　　「依利德是依利德、他是他！」比提雅氣呼呼的指著德瑞里西華：「我實在搞不懂為什麼爸爸會放這種人進屋，他還膽敢責罵安卓拉！」  
　　垂垂心想，昨天到底發生什麼事情……  
　　被指責的本人卻一臉理所當然：「工作沒做好當然需要批評。因為他失職妳才會生病，我不覺得自己的行為有什麼不妥當之處。」  
　　「要罵也該由我來罵，他是我的保鑣，不是你的！」  
　　德瑞里西華的態度依舊不為所動，一點也不覺得自己有錯。眼看比提雅又要被他激怒，西鐸克急忙稍加安撫，格絲提則拉住德瑞里西華。  
　　「德瑞，你不是說十二點二十分必須趕回學校處理事情，時間差不多了，我陪你走回校門吧！」話剛說完就匆匆拉著德瑞站起，然後半強迫的把他推出餐廳。  
　　望著兩人離去的背影，艾斯密心生疑問：「他昨天到底做了什麼？」  
　　「關你什麼事！」比提雅依然兇巴巴的。  
　　艾斯密苦笑，對面的柏藍則轉開話題：「德瑞為什麼要回學校？」  
　　「有高官來校參訪，早上我去行政大樓有聽到消息。」安索斯頓則表示：「德瑞可能要帶什麼印章過去吧。」  
　　「家裡這麼偉大，真累。」柏藍輕笑，雙手撐著頭向後一靠。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　當他們得知德瑞里西華之所以中午先行離席、竟然是因為有國家警察及緝毒小組來到學校，是在二年三班下午第二節課的時候。  
　　隸屬於國家警察第十一大隊的緝毒小組由隊長領著來到艾爾帝凡高中拜訪，因為他們手下偵破的某件緝毒案件，有足夠證據顯示曾經販毒給艾爾帝凡的學生，而且據說雖然不清楚該學生姓名，對方就讀二年三班。  
　　此事引起校方震驚，事關學校聲譽，自然引起各處室長關注。為了通過讓第十一隊警察進行小規模搜查的權限，學校授權文件上必須要有董事會最大席次的密根利斯伯爵印章，也因此才需要德瑞里西華出席──這些都是在他帶著印章前往校長室後，才被簡報告知。聽完大致情形，雖然仍是一位學生，卻擁有緝毒行動與否關鍵決定權的德瑞里西華皺起他的漂亮眉毛，提出要求：出示能夠證明二年三班學生的確有過毒品交易的證據。  
　　這方面警察大隊卻遲遲不肯給與具體證明，聲稱一切都屬辦案機密，深怕消息走漏會影響查案進度。更何況整個會議桌上的「大人們」皆有意無意地將德瑞里西華當成毛頭小子，不願給予尊重，一直用著「你也是本校學生，不盡然能公正客觀」等理由，要求德瑞里西華儘管簽署文件，不要多事。此舉自然惹毛德瑞里西華，他以不能毫無根據損害本校學生權益為由不肯交出印章，事情延宕到第一節下課。  
　　其實德瑞里西華的顧慮很對。艾爾帝凡高中是一所貴族中學，學生泰半非富即貴，開放緝毒小組進入班級翻箱倒櫃的搜查扣押，這消息傳到家長耳邊鐵定引起軒然大波。如果撤查行動的確有些成果，事情還好收拾──但若相反，學校必須單方面負起很大的行政責任。德瑞里西華不是笨蛋，他們家身為董事會最大席次，到時候必須因此代表董事會出面道歉，並得收拾之後一連串餘波，他不會讓自己的家族莫名奇妙揹負這種風險。  
　　可是也不曉得德瑞里西華出席會議之前，這些學校長官已經被第十一隊的隊長嚇到了或者如何，他們對於二年三班絕對有人買賣毒品一事相當肯定，堅持德瑞里西華簽署文件，並且希望盡快平息事件。後來那位出身貴冑、因此才有機會穩坐校長之位的男人──歐蘭‧派索席找來秘書緊急提出文件，確保密根利斯家族事後不必為了此事付出任何風險、又因德瑞里西華的要求，校長接續簽下董事會全體免責文件──也就是說之後若出了差錯，學校行政人員必須自負全責，德瑞里西華這才交出印章。第十一隊隊員趕在二年三班學生下午第二堂選修課，固定課室內沒有學生的時候進入搜查，徹查了整個班級，將所有置物空間胡亂翻動，離開之後一片狼藉，然後德瑞里西華的看法成真，他們什麼也沒有找到。  
　　回到教室的二年三班學生，面對那一片莫名的殘局感到憤怒。  
　　消息傳開，德瑞里西華也找來以斯拉大致說上經過，然後以斯拉找了米勒斯膜。至此事件還未結束，緝毒小組認為他們之所以毫無成果，完全由於毒品並未放置在教室裡的緣故。他們透過學校給予更多權限（利用學校對於搜查毫無結果的害怕，威脅學校開放更大權限幫助搜查，以求盡快找出他們渴望的證據），翻開二年三班學生位於三樓公共處的個人櫃，並且要了間教室，將學生男女分邊進行搜身。事情鬧得很大，連導師也無能為力。等米勒斯膜以學生會活動部執行長身分通知學生會此等大事，以戴瑞亞‧臣斯為首的學生會總算能夠介入的時候，二年三班學生已全體被搜身完畢。  
　　緝毒小組依舊什麼也沒找到。  
　　校長自知事態鬧大，他允許國家警察對一整班有著雄厚背景的學生進行搜身，可以想見之後將在家長之間引起如何的軒然大波。他把自己關在校長室裡不敢出來，當天出面給予學生會交代、也給二年三班學生交代的，是學務處學務長。秘書室很快下達要教務處發出通知並擬寫道歉函的指令，道歉函出來得很快，下午放學之前，二年三班學生已經人手一封。  
　　「……他媽的這算什麼？」  
　　柏藍‧提斯狄一手捏爛道歉函，丟到垃圾桶裡。他們班上亂糟糟的，所有櫃子、抽屜都被翻過，學生的個人物品散落滿地，有些沒寫上名字的東西就變得相當麻煩。  
　　安索斯頓環胸靠著牆壁，他的表情不若平常帶著淺笑，而正想著什麼。他直覺不對，卻說不上來整件事情問題出在哪。西鐸克也一改平常玩鬧的模樣，坐在被到場幫忙的導師接連指責非常危險的窗台邊，一臉靜默。  
　　這種時候就能感覺學校老師的權限很小。二年三班的導師，康德‧波法是個相當盡責的人，但因為夾在學校及學生背景的兩大勢力之間，很多時候想做點事也處處受限。譬如這次，垂垂聽說導師一接到消息，立即前往學務處對學校抗議，學校卻以康德‧波法無法擔負其中責任為由，不讓他介入事件，甚至威脅若再不配合學校行政決定會考慮將他辭退。  
　　垂垂手插口袋，走過去叫住西鐸克：「跟我過來一下好嗎？」  
　　西鐸克靜靜地頷首，跟著垂垂出教室走到沒什麼人經過的樓梯口。垂垂故意選了不會被監視器拍到的角度，然後從口袋裡掏出一包白白的東西。  
　　「你知道這是什麼？」  
　　西鐸克接過一看，把東西丟還給垂垂：「Heroin，一級毒品。你從哪拿來的？」  
　　「艾達‧阿爾格儂。」  
　　垂垂吐出這個名字，沒什麼抑揚頓挫。西鐸克聽了，表情也沒有太大變化，只輕輕挑眉說了聲「是喔」。垂垂明白不過這樣的提點西鐸克便能理解，因為同一類人之間，溝通不需要太多沒有意義的對話。  
　　「那麼，我想我得去找學務長玩玩。」西鐸克動手解開制服襯衫的鈕釦，他在襯衫裡面加了一件黑色、有樂團Logo的T-shirt，因為他把白色制服脫去的緣故，上半身便只剩下這件衣服。沒有了襯衫束縛比較好動，西鐸克忽地跳上樓梯口的窗台，攀住橫桿。  
　　「我從這裡過去，晚點見吧。」跟垂垂道聲再見，西鐸克便消失無蹤。  
　　垂垂回到教室，把剛才與西鐸克的對話告訴安索斯頓和柏藍。安索斯頓沉默片刻，轉頭看著柏藍：「都是你的錯。」  
　　「再怎樣我都是受無妄之災的那位吧……」  
　　「如果你之前不打人，也不會鬧到現在這樣。」  
　　「喂，我都因為那件事情鄭重向你們道歉了。」  
　　「看來你還得道歉第二次。」安索斯頓半開玩笑的揍了個拳頭在柏藍胸膛上：「我替你去找共同數學老師，你打電話跟學生會的米勒斯膜說說情形。」  
　　「等等，我跟你過去。」柏藍道：「上星期之後我一直沒找老師道歉，我也去。」  
　　「那走吧，我打給勒斯，邊走邊講。垂垂你呢？」  
　　「我得去把事情和艾達做了結。」  
　　安索斯頓挑起一邊眉毛，露出理解的表情：「既然如此，請帶著這個。」  
　　他拋出一樣物品，垂垂接住一看，是小型錄音器。  
　　「謝謝。」  
　　已經到了放學時間，垂垂抓起自己的書包就往一樓去。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　艾達‧阿爾格儂才剛走出七班教室就看見垂垂等候著她。  
　　「垂垂學長？」  
　　今天的垂垂不如以往。經過搜查事件，就如同安索斯頓、西鐸克都將玩世不恭的態度收起，垂垂也不像平常那般看似好說話、容易妥協，他的表情帶著幾分甚至可說嚴厲的情緒，而且不太寬容的那種。  
　　「麻煩跟我過來一下。」  
　　垂垂把艾達帶到學生大樓與側門之間的空地，那裡除了是校內攝影器監視最大死角，學生放學大部分利用後門和正門，鮮少有人使用側門，幾乎不會有人經過。  
　　「我大概能夠猜到妳的用意和動機，還有，妳把這個放到柏藍外套暗袋裡的時候，我看見了。」  
　　垂垂手掌一攤露出那包海洛因，丟到艾達手裡。艾達吃驚地接下，不可置信。  
　　「……難怪他們沒有搜到。」  
　　「雖然其他人都沒注意，對不起，我一開始就覺得妳接近我非常奇怪。妳把海洛因放進柏藍外套暗袋內不久我就拿過來了，東西一直都在我這。」  
　　「既然這樣，東西應該要從你身上被搜出來才對……」  
　　「要把一包小小的白粉藏著不讓警察發現，一點也不困難。海洛因這種毒品雖然沒什麼了不起，奉勸妳還是不要隨便亂碰。」  
　　聽著這句道德勸說，艾達冷笑：「果然太小看你了嗎，我還以為你很單純。」  
　　垂垂輕輕地表示：「有些事情妳做得太明顯，從妳第二次來教室找我就讓人覺得奇怪，即使這麼說有種自我貶低的感覺：我不覺得在這個學校裡，自己有受歡迎到女孩子會自動接近的程度。」  
　　「這麼早就……」  
　　「雖然猜到八成與柏藍、西鐸克有關，當時還不清楚妳接近我的真正目的，才會接著送妳書法工具，因為這樣才能知道妳如何打算。另外，妳早就曉得書法大概是什麼樣子的東西吧，我故意沒教妳拿筆、也沒跟妳詳細解說所有工具使用方法，但妳竟然能夠寫出大致像樣的作品。妳沒問我墨怎麼磨，沒有拿印泥去沾毛筆，沒有問墨條為什麼洗不乾淨。而且，我很肯定妳今天拿給我看的作品，和昨天的作品由不同人所寫。哪一次是妳寫的？或者兩次都請別人代筆？」  
　　「……可惡。」艾達相當挫敗，有種被垂垂狠狠剮了一巴掌的感覺。  
　　「對不起，我學過很多年書法，不同人的筆跡一看就曉得。」垂垂抓著他的書包準備轉身走人，離去前，他又稍微回身：「對了，我聽西鐸克他們提過妳哥哥，聽說去年你們家賄賂學校，設計柏藍差點被退學。當選班長這個職位或許很了不起吧，但我覺得能夠打從心底受到同學的尊敬和歡迎，才是最了不起的。」  
　　「……你以為自己很受歡迎嗎？」  
　　艾達忽然低低地酸了這麼一句，垂垂停下腳步。  
　　「我以為自己受歡迎，和妳本身有什麼關係？」  
　　「什麼？」  
　　「妳是為了替哥哥報仇，為了栽贓柏藍轉學到艾爾帝凡？」垂垂斜瞥著她：「如果真的這麼憎恨柏藍，妳哥哥怎麼不自己轉學回來，還要靠妳做些栽贓嫁禍的伎倆。」  
　　「你們……」  
　　垂垂沒理會她。  
　　「快回家吧，西鐸克已經去找學務長，因為有米勒斯膜，我想學生會不可能沒有動作，妳最好趁消息傳開前離開學校。」  
　　艾達氣憤地掉下眼淚，但垂垂的同情心可沒氾濫到施捨給一名事實上並不認識的女孩。  
　　「你憑什麼自以為是……你家很有錢，你很行嗎，長得這麼普通，憑什麼可以跟風雲人物站在一起，憑什麼你就能受到他們的特別照顧！」  
　　「喂……」  
　　雖然這些話不至於對垂垂造成什麼心靈上的創傷，艾達吼得有點大聲，垂垂害怕她會引來其他學生的關注。  
　　「不過是個外國人，憑什麼跟他們走這麼近！會說不同的語言有什麼了不起，再怎麼樣都是黃皮膚黑頭髮、你們這些兆洲人通通一個樣子，又矮又笨！我實在搞不懂你究竟好在哪裡，班上居然有人說想認識你，這麼簡單，拿出一本書法帖子你就……你就……」  
　　鳽垂垂並沒有待著讓艾達繼續把她對他的羞辱說完的意思。他轉身離開，抓著書包走回學生大樓，順著樓梯上去。一樓與二樓中間的半樓層有扇窗戶面對剛才和艾達談話的空地，格絲提靠在那邊。  
　　「連我都沒注意她塞了東西到柏藍學長口袋……」  
　　「就在你們討論隨身磁碟的時候。而且她一開始就故意挑柏藍旁邊的位子坐。」  
　　格絲提點點頭：「但我以為又是一名柏藍學長的崇拜者。」  
　　「或許吧。」垂垂聳肩：「直到看見她偷偷把海洛因放進去，我就懂了。」  
　　格絲提沉默半晌：「你知道那是海洛因？」  
　　「看起來像毒品，所以我想就先拿走。至於確定那叫海洛因，因為剛才問過西鐸克。」  
　　「你很有經驗？」  
　　「也還好，但這種東西長得很像封郚之前流行過的另一種毒品。」  
　　「喔？」  
　　「叫做銀瓶，比海洛因還危險的禁藥。」  
　　格絲提點點頭，安靜了一下後又說：「剛才那傢伙說的話，你不會介意吧。」  
　　「什麼？」  
　　「類似黃皮膚黑頭髮啦、那些人身攻擊。」  
　　「喔，不會啦。如果沒有任何種族歧視我才覺得奇怪。」  
　　「什麼話，有種族歧視才不正常吧！」  
　　垂垂嚇了一跳，從格絲提的口氣可以感覺她帶著憤怒。  
　　「妳……」  
　　「封郚就是這樣，血統不純正就被當成混帳，家世出身不好，又被算成次等品，為什麼到了塞萬唯爾情況依舊沒有改變？為什麼永遠有人依靠長相外表評斷一個人的價值……」  
　　「啊，格絲提……」垂垂措手不及，完全不曉得格絲提忽然生氣的原因何在：「我真的不覺得怎麼樣，那些都是她的氣話，隨便她說，反正於事無補。」  
　　「垂垂，你不懂我為什麼生氣對不對？」  
　　垂垂愣了愣，然後搖頭。  
　　「我生氣就是因為你不在乎！」格絲提忿忿地說：「為什麼你不在乎，你應該狠狠的罵那傢伙一頓，要還嘴，為什麼就這樣讓她一直說下去，一點也不跟她計較？」  
　　「可是……這沒有意義，我不想跟她一般見識。」  
　　「不對，這跟那一點關係也沒有，你老是說這沒有意義，所以沒有行動。老實告訴你好了，我昨天偷偷查了你說的那件事，去查你和殷朔漠的事。然後我發現，殷朔漠的死雖然跟你有關，卻完全不是你的錯，她的死是一票混蛋的陰謀，所有人都知道！然後你呢？你也知道，卻沒有做出任何處置。你沒有生氣、沒有反應、沒有抗議，就呆呆站在那裡，等事情過去，被動的被踢出國！」  
　　「妳……」  
　　「我知道調查別人的底細非常沒品，我可以為此跟你道一百次歉。但為什麼當時你沒有動作？你沒有力量去修理那些害死殷朔漠的傢伙？沒有機會嗎？為什麼完全沒有行動！你就站在那邊，中規中矩──我的天哪，到底有什麼規矩？直接告訴你好了，去年，我的監護人，末索里尼爺爺剛好就在封郚，他告訴了我他看見的。我不懂，你不在乎殷朔漠嗎？」  
　　「我……我在乎啊。」  
　　「那為什麼你沒有生氣、沒有任何情緒？爺爺說看到殷朔漠遺體的時候你並未做出任何反應，甚至沒有上前碰她！」  
　　垂垂覺得體內有什麼東西正被格絲提的咄咄逼人引出，他直冒冷汗，如果可以，他希望格絲提住嘴。  
　　「……墯甑不顧。」  
　　「這什麼推託之詞！」  
　　「因為我覺得那不具有任何意義，不管做什麼都沒有用……」  
　　「你期待什麼作用？」  
　　「她不會復活，就算我把取韓和拔劍殺了也不會有實質幫助。不管怎麼樣，她都永遠的消失了，魂飛魄散，根本不可能有機會。就算我大發雷霆，把整個房子拆掉也不可能喚回她一點點魂魄，如果我對取韓或拔劍動手，姊姊的立足點會更難過。如果是這樣，那為什麼我要去做那些事情，只有傷害而沒有建設性的作為，所以我……」  
　　「所以你就放棄？把所有情緒藏在心裡？如果沒有意義，就連脾氣也不發了？之前我和西鐸克拉著你到處跑的時候，我還不覺得情況這麼嚴重，因為知道不可能擺脫我們抓著你搗蛋，所以就認份被我們拖著──這種事情還無所謂，但就連被羞辱、或者在乎的人被殺，你也這麼冷感？」  
　　「可能妳不懂吧，如果想要活下去，很多時候只能閉嘴。」  
　　「……可是你現在站在塞萬唯爾啊，你跟我一樣逃出來了。」  
　　垂垂明明覺得身體好冷，他明明就還記得記憶裡殷朔漠的聲音、體溫、髮香，他曾經這麼的喜歡她，然後，她被撕開了──不是指肉體上，而是魂魄。忽然之間完全找不到她，消失的無影無蹤。  
　　他想發抖，但事實上，每次回想殷朔漠的死，垂垂感覺他的思緒可以冷靜到像一尊沒有感情的木偶。格絲提說得對，他可以冷感到不像個人。  
　　因為他太在乎了。  
　　  
　　「……我不曉得，或許我就是被訓練成這個樣子。」垂垂抬頭看著格絲提，卻在他說出那句話的瞬間，格絲提眼淚撲簌簌地湧出，停不下來。垂垂原本冷靜的情緒又一個波盪，緊張萬分：「對、對不起！」  
　　「我想我真的喜歡你，真的。」格絲提哭得有點激動，垂垂很想伸手抱她，但他明白依現在格絲提的情緒，她只會把他推開：「但我覺得這樣的你很恐怖，垂垂。」  
　　「……對不起。」  
　　「不，我才要說對不起。」格絲提努力讓自己恢復平常：「沒事跑去打聽你的事情，我真的很抱歉。明天可以假裝我沒跟你說這些多餘的話嗎？」  
　　「……嗯。」垂垂微微頷首。  
　　「謝謝，還有對不起。」格絲提擦乾眼淚：「我想我需要去找艾斯密，對不起我真的太激動了。」  
　　「妳跟艾斯密約好了？」  
　　「我們準備討論歷史課的作業。時間差不多，我該下樓了，你也還有柏藍學長的事情要忙吧。」  
　　垂垂再度點頭。格絲提沒有說再見，輕盈的一個轉身就往樓下跑走。她的眼睛紅紅的，眼眶微濕。垂垂可以猜到等一下艾斯密一定看出格絲提哭過，他不想看見艾斯密安慰格絲提的模樣，一點也不，因為惹哭格絲提的人居然正是自己。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　本來二年三班的人就覺得關於柏藍的處分遲遲未決定是件怪事，分頭行動的安索斯頓和柏藍去找了數學老師，柏藍鄭重地向老師道歉，並從老師這邊打聽當天的處分究竟為什麼還沒下達。針對於此，聽說數學老師嚇了一跳，事實上，他根本忘了處分那一回事──在他通報學校「學生課堂上公然打人」之後，老師便把這事擱到一旁未多加理會，今天聽到處分未下，相當吃驚。  
　　當場，數學老師前往學務處詢問此事。由於下午發生在二年三班的混亂，學務處亂成一團。老師放棄詢問有關行政人員，直接找學務主任，接著，他們發現西鐸克‧伏爾納就坐在學務長室裡頭那張大桌子上，翹著二郎腿悠閒喝茶，旁邊是被嚇傻了的學務長。  
　　原來西鐸克‧伏爾納和垂垂分開便跑去找學務長「談話」，一年級他曾和柏藍聯手教訓過這位老師，這回西鐸克軟硬兼施地套出學務長承認與艾達所屬的阿爾格儂家族有過協議，要他趁柏藍毆打老師的機會，一口氣將事態鬧大。所以才會壓著柏藍的處分不發，等待國家警察的緝毒小組來「搜查」。  
　　國家警察並無牽涉這次事件，但他們緝毒過程抓到的毒犯卻和阿爾格儂家族連成一氣。簡單來說，柏藍完全被阿爾格儂家族、學務長之間的協議陷害，他們期待國家警察從柏藍身上搜出海洛因，證實柏藍與毒販有過毒品交易，此事情節重大，到時候退學事小，相關的刑事責任才有得看。  
　　所有口供都被西鐸克的一只錄音機錄下，證據到手，安索斯頓笑嘻嘻的表示，如果學務長不主動出示和阿爾格儂家族的金錢交易資料，安索斯頓也很願意代勞，他有自信一定能夠查出學務長的財務資料，整件事情不過延宕一、二天，對事態不會有太大影響。  
　　然後以戴瑞亞‧臣斯為首的學生會也出面干涉。戴瑞亞第二天一早發出準備召開「層峰會議」的消息，此事震驚全校。所謂的層峰會議是指由學生會代表學生，越過校方直接對董事會提出要求，通常以彈劾師長、糾舉學校行政居多。層峰會議將逼使董事會出面介入學校事務，若要召開，必須有學生會長、兩位副會長、五大執行長簽署同意才行。召開之後若提出的議題董事會開會討論不予通過，則上述的八大首長必須請辭負責。  
　　由於事關重大，自然在校內引起軒然大波。那天早晨戴瑞亞帶著已經寫好的文件，穿著整齊的全套制服，與另外兩位副會長：雅各‧龐帝、卡爾‧坦諾利爾一塊下樓。身為行政部執行長的迦達默爾‧浮珂留在三年級範圍，安撫那些沸沸揚揚的同學。而米勒斯膜‧昂‧帕藍卡，由於擔當活動部執行長，又是二年級生，他的工作是對二年級同學提出說明。公關部執行長戴衛‧雪浮在一年級的人緣很好，與以斯拉‧科爾賀一同對學弟妹們解釋。  
　　  
　　他們上呈的議題是，開除學務長。  
　　  
　　戴瑞亞經過三樓的時候碰到安索斯頓、柏藍和垂垂，她露出一抹笑容與大家打了招呼，然後看著柏藍‧提斯狄。  
　　「學弟，這是還你的人情喔。」  
　　雖然沒有人開口回應，垂垂知道戴瑞亞的意思是指之前柏藍因為陪她、害他賠掉女朋友一事。  
　　中午休息時間，垂垂等人才有空閒聽米勒斯膜講起小道消息。  
　　「昨天下午稍微開會，八位首長立刻同意召開層峰會議。」米勒斯膜坐在二年三班自己的桌上，背靠著牆。今天中午他們到校園餐廳簡單買了些方便的食物，難得待在教室用餐。明明就午餐時間，西鐸克買了好多洋芋片接連著吃，米勒斯膜和柏藍都選麵包，安索斯頓吃熱狗，垂垂則挑焗烤吐司。  
　　「……怎麼可能，最愛跟你們唱反調的財務部執行長呢？」安索斯頓搖搖頭。垂垂多少耳聞學生會的內部事情，他曉得雖然學生會以戴瑞亞會長為首相當團結，財務部執行長卻很喜歡特立獨行。總之，不與多數一派。  
　　「那傢伙嗎。」米勒斯膜淡淡一笑，垂垂從未看過他用這種半諷刺的表情在說著誰，所以嚇了一跳：「因為這次罪證確鑿，大家心裡有數，提出的議案──也就是將學務長解聘──一定會通過，根本沒有風險，又是個對校內學生展現學生會魅力的機會，那傢伙高興都來不及，整場討論彷彿要把召開層峰會議當成他提出的好點子，一直鼓吹其他人簽署。」  
　　「……好吧，聽起來也挺像那傢伙的作風。」安索斯頓咬了一口熱狗：「事情進行得這麼順利，真無趣。」  
　　「好幾位學長姐之前也受過學務長的氣，這次算是把新仇舊恨一起翻出來了結。」米勒斯膜莞爾：「提出召開層峰會議要求的是戴瑞亞學姐，原本還主張替你免去記過，但浮珂學長表示那樣太超過了，不建議寫進議題，到時候會議上見機提出即可。」  
　　「免去處分嗎？真的有點超過。」柏藍淺笑：「大過小過隨便都好，事情趕快結束最重要。」  
　　「申請召開層峰會議後，至少要拖個三天。」西鐸克屈指算算：「喂，你們這些學生會高層都沒考慮議題被駁回所要付出的代價？太隨興了吧！」  
　　「事實上也不是完全沒有考慮──浮珂學長把學生會運作章程翻過一遍，規定裡只提及議題被駁回則八大總長請辭、學生會解散，全校重新選舉。但沒限制重新選舉的時候我們不能再次競選，事情根本沒什麼大不了，更何況兩年前也有過類似的例子。」  
　　「原來如此。」  
　　「只不過會浪費一些時間，因為若學生會被強迫解散，整場選舉是對全校召開，將花去好幾星期的工作天數。」米勒斯膜將他吃完的麵包包裝袋揉成一團，從他的座位遙遙扔向垃圾桶，一擊命中：「不用擔心，我想不到有什麼讓董事會反駁我們議題的好理由，對今年的學生來說，召開董事會吃虧的是校方，因為董事會掌有最多股份的密根利斯家、或者艾奔尼家、羅禮德森家，今年都有學生就讀本校。至於我，已經跟爸爸談過，他會支持學生會。」  
　　「你？」垂垂忽然反應，他好像聽到不得了的事情。  
　　「嗯，我們家也是董事會之一。」  
　　「果然……」  
　　「還有浮珂家族和雪浮家族。浮珂家族有迦達默爾‧浮珂學長，雪浮家族有雪浮三胞胎。加上莉莉‧昂‧艾奔尼學姐和臣斯學姊交情好、雪諾‧昂‧羅禮德森學弟也承諾願意幫忙，還有德瑞、我。這樣隨便算一算，至少九位在校學生出自董事會，我們穩贏。」  
　　「這麼多人……」  
　　「我們學校的董事會平時雖然不太管事，因為都是來自頗有名望的古老家族，不會做出傷害家族聲譽的事情。事關首都最好的高中的教育議題，會議不可能馬虎。而且我也不全然拿家世打壓學校，最開始這的確是校方的錯。」  
　　垂垂頷首，米勒斯膜說得沒錯。  
　　「今年我們學校的董事會組成有變更嗎？」柏藍詢問：「我記得去年有幾個非貴族的家族想要加入，不曉得有沒有成功。」  
　　「沒有吧，九大家族還是只有浮珂、雪浮兩個之後入股的不繼承貴族頭銜。」  
　　垂垂疑惑：「我們學校董事會規定只讓貴族入股？」  
　　「並不是規定，而是傳統。」安索斯頓開口解釋：「艾爾帝凡是三百多年前密根利斯伯爵成立的中學，最初提供附近窮困學生免費教育，後來逐漸變為貴族子弟的私立名校。持股者也由原本的密根利斯伯爵家族，增為共七個貴族。羅禮德森家是公爵，艾奔尼是伯爵，帕藍卡也是伯爵。另外還有兩個家庭各繼承公爵、伯爵頭銜，但他們今年沒有子弟在校就讀。至於後來入股的浮珂，浮珂學長的父親是網路搜尋引擎Budino的CEO，母親則擔任塞萬唯爾最大廣告公司創意總監。同時他母親繼承娘家的孚勒納公爵頭銜，以後這個稱號也會由浮珂學長繼承。雪浮家族的父親是Antipas跑車品牌CEO，光聽似乎沒什麼了不起，但他父親已經蟬聯十幾年塞萬唯爾首富。」  
　　垂垂嚥了嚥口水：「如果有人守在校門口，隨便綁架哪個學生都很值錢吧。」  
　　「哈，別以為我們這些人的家裡已經很有錢，三年級才真的臥虎藏龍。」  
　　吃完午餐西鐸克和柏藍離開教室一趟，打算到校園商店買礦泉水。米勒斯膜則前往學生會議大樓了解最新情況，安索斯頓找垂垂拿昨天借他的錄音器。  
　　「結果你錄到什麼？」  
　　「所有內容。我從站在一年七班門口就按下錄音鍵，她算是承認事情是她做的，還有原因的確是她哥哥。」  
　　「話說回來，那天在黑森林公園我特地沒提到之前班長的姓名，你怎麼曉得？」  
　　「我問過米勒斯膜。原本他早就忘了，還特地回去幫我查查。」  
　　安索斯頓聳聳肩：「我也忘了，要不是這次事件，我根本沒有察覺。當初聽到學妹叫做艾達‧阿爾格儂，居然沒人立刻聯想在一起。」  
　　垂垂把錄音器交給安索斯頓，鬆手之前，猶豫片刻：「有件事情……」  
　　「怎麼？」安索斯頓從沒看過垂垂露出那種表情，有點訝異。  
　　「和學妹講完話後，我沒有馬上關掉錄音器。」  
　　「所以？」  
　　「後面有一段我與格絲提的對話，那段對話雖然跟這件事無關，但可以不要洗掉嗎？如果可以的話……」  
　　安索斯頓聽到這邊，露齒一笑：「我懂了，我再另外燒一份給你。」  
　　「謝謝。」垂垂躑躅著：「她說了些過份正確的話，我覺得很值得參考。」  
　　「喔？」  
　　「你回去過濾的時候就會明白，不過，請不要告訴別人。」  
　　「這當然，你可以相信我。」  
　　  
　　


	19. 第十九章：四月上半旬，圖書館烤肉記

　　事件幾天之後總算平息，如米勒斯膜所言，董事會通過開除學務長的處分，那傢伙第二天立刻捲鋪蓋走人。聽說自那天起，艾達‧阿爾格儂也沒在學校出現，過幾日則有她二度轉學的消息傳出。柏藍公然冒犯師長的處分也召開操行會議，一支小過，並且無法消除。至於之後與西鐸克公然翹課，則讓他們各被記了一支警告，強制以公共服務消去記錄。所謂的公共服務是──罰掃學生大樓三樓男廁。  
　　一聽消息立刻衝到三樓看好戲的格絲提‧襲拉斯特手抓數位相機，按開電源開始狂照拿著清潔用具洗刷小便池的兩個人。惹哭格絲提之後就沒有見過格絲提，今天看到她這麼有朝氣，垂垂稍微心安，雖然說再度見面會覺得尷尬就是了。  
　　「酒肉朋友你好白癡！柏藍學長你也半斤八兩！」  
　　「他媽的妳照屁啊！」  
　　「柏藍學長公然罵髒話！不曉得這會不會讓你又被多記一支警告？」  
　　「格絲提妳別得寸進尺！」  
　　至於另外一人則揮著刷子，秀著雙手的橡膠手套，非常自得其樂：「睡美人女朋友、睡美人女朋友，多替我照幾張這種愚蠢模樣！」  
　　「你真的很蠢！」柏藍用力巴下沾沾自喜的西鐸克的頭：「快點幫忙打掃，我不要搞笑一整天！」  
　　「我的天哪，真是太有爆點了，我要改成錄影把影片拿去賣給新聞社！不對，直接拿給學生會行政部新聞組好了，效果更好！」格絲提轉開錄影模式又是一陣猛拍，一直在那兩人身邊轉來轉去。也到場關心的安索斯頓、米勒斯膜、垂垂則倚著門邊牆壁。  
　　「你們隨便誰給我過來把格絲提拖出去，喂，這裡畢竟是男廁！」  
　　「又沒關係──拜託，更何況被我看到奇怪東西的話，是我吃虧耶！」格絲提說得理直氣壯，而那些本來打算上廁所的男同學一看格絲提竟在裡頭，通通都尷尬地退了出去。再怎麼說，格絲提都算校花，即使格絲提的態度很大剌剌，那些男同學可沒豁達到這麼勇敢。  
　　「……好像的確造成困擾。」垂垂目送第十二個一見格絲提立刻退出的人的背影。  
　　米勒斯膜於是進去拉走格絲提：「出來吧，別玩他們。」  
　　「米勒斯膜學長──連你也這麼不近人情？」  
　　「我是為其餘男同學的利益著想。」  
　　「哎唷，反正從背後什麼也看不到，你們男生上廁所真方便，拉鍊拉下來就可以了。說到這個，米勒斯膜學長，我一直很想知道一件事情，聽說你們男生上廁所都會偷偷比較自己和別人的大小，真的假的啊？我以為有隔板其實看不太到耶。」  
　　米勒斯膜被格絲提這個過於敏感的問題問得一愣，不由得露出苦笑：「這種問題不好在女孩面前回答吧。」  
　　「哎唷，米勒斯膜學長，別這麼計較，輕鬆一點看待嘛，我又沒有別的意思。」  
　　米勒斯膜尷尬的將格絲提帶出男廁：「你可以去問德瑞或艾斯密。」  
　　「他們才不會理我，德瑞還會罵我沒格調。」  
　　「的確沒什麼格調……」安索斯頓微微一笑。  
　　「哪有，我只是好奇！」  
　　「一般不會有男生回答這種問題的。」  
　　米勒斯膜放開格絲提，格絲提露出一抹討饒般的微笑。垂垂本來想要開口說話，和他視線對上的格絲提卻忽然把眼神轉開。  
　　「對了，安索學長，」格絲提換了話題：「聽說今天早上你又被女朋友甩了？」  
　　「……對啊。」  
　　「好快喔，這次是為什麼？」  
　　「我不知道。」  
　　「你怎麼每次都不知道。」  
　　「有意義嗎？」安索斯頓莞爾：「反正新的女孩很快就會出現，沒有關係。」  
　　「你把那些女孩說得好廉價。」  
　　「怎麼會，我只是尊重她們的決定。倒是妳，身上這套是跟誰要來的制服？」  
　　「哈！被發現了。」  
　　垂垂一開始並沒聽懂安索斯頓在問什麼，接著忽然想到，格絲提穿著褲裝，問題是艾爾帝凡高中女性的春、夏、冬季制服都是裙裝，女孩子沒有褲裝。  
　　「跟雪諾借的，他比較瘦，身材和身高都和我很像。怎麼樣，我穿男生制服還挺不錯的吧？」  
　　格絲提原地轉了一圈，像個模特兒。由於她本來就不矮，骨架也很勻稱，肩膀有型，穿起男生制服，腿益發地頎長，上半身套在男版剪裁裡，特別性感。  
　　「好看是好看，別被教官抓到。」  
　　「不會啦，上次我偷偷穿了自己的格子裙來學校，也沒被糾正。」  
　　這時垂垂看到艾斯密上來三樓找人。  
　　「格絲提。」  
　　「嗯？啊，艾斯密。」格絲提轉身就看見他，快步跑去：「怎麼啦。」  
　　「我替妳拿了下一節的課本，生物實驗有些準備要做，我們早點過去。」  
　　「好呀。以斯拉和德瑞呢？」  
　　「他們先走了。」  
　　「那好吧。拜拜，安索學長、米勒斯膜學長、垂垂學長。」格絲提又探頭入男廁：「酒肉好夥伴、柏藍學長，再見啦！」  
　　艾斯密斜睨了垂垂一眼，撈過格絲提肩膀就把她帶走。此時柏藍抓著刷子走到門邊，一臉疑惑。  
　　「那兩人走在一起了嗎？」  
　　「……沒聽說。」安索斯頓聳聳肩：「怎麼？」  
　　「我還以為他們終於怎麼了。」  
　　柏藍又沒什麼大不了的往回走。垂垂忍不住問：「為什麼這麼說？」  
　　柏藍回頭，想了想：「艾斯密本來就對格絲提學妹有意思不是嗎，緝毒小組來學校那天放學時，格絲提學妹好像在哭，艾斯密抱著她。我還以為他們總算怎麼了，而且自那之後艾斯密跟格絲提學妹走得特別近，你沒注意學妹最近很少跑三樓找西鐸克？」  
　　「呸，只是因為最近一年級開始忙報告了好嗎，睡豬女朋友永遠是我的女朋友！」西鐸克笑嘻嘻地回嘴。  
　　垂垂安靜了下來，柏藍說的那天當然就是他惹哭格絲提那一天。  
　　「對了，有件事宣布。」西鐸克抬頭說道：「趁著明天放假，我們來學校烤肉！」  
　　「……烤肉？」安索斯頓皺起眉頭。  
　　「安索你太久沒有參與學生福利自治社的活動，所以都不曉得。」西鐸克左右搖擺洗刷小便池的刷頭，這讓離他最近的柏藍很害怕，一腳踹開西鐸克。  
　　「離我遠一點，不要一直甩那個噁心東西！」  
　　「喔痛痛……」西鐸克閃到旁邊：「你這個周末應該沒有要回老家吧？」  
　　「沒有。到底什麼烤肉？」  
　　「我和睡豬、垂垂發現圖書館七樓是烤肉的優良場所，所以明天星期六大家一起上樓玩吧！」  
　　垂垂則想：該來的果然跑不掉，他又要觸犯校規了……  
　　「圖書館能烤肉嗎？」米勒斯膜則提出比較像好學生該有的質疑，可惜垂垂一聽下半句，立刻打消原本看法：「密閉空間不太適合烤肉，要的話應該找校長他家後花園吧。學校配給校長的宿舍有座很大的後花園，聽說他整理得還不錯。」  
　　「不要，烤肉烤到一半忽然出現那張肥滋滋的臉孔，我會沒胃口。」柏藍一口回絕：「溜進室內游泳池好了，我們把所有側邊窗戶打開，空氣就會流通。」  
　　「相信我啦，圖書館七樓真的很棒。那裡一本書也沒有──雖然這樣臨時要找木材有點麻煩──天花板有扇很大的天窗，五公尺見方，全部拉開一定很棒，地板沒有地毯，是磨石子地，我們只要自備爐子和食材，應該會很好玩。」  
　　安索斯頓看向垂垂：「他說的是真的？」  
　　「……對。」雖然垂垂不想承認。  
　　「聽起來好像不錯。」柏藍低頭思考。  
　　「我沒意見，大家開心就好。」米勒斯膜隨和地說。  
　　「那就這麼決定？」安索斯頓轉頭詢問西鐸克：「你想找哪些人？」  
　　「就我們幾個、格絲提那一票、另外問學長姐要不要加入。」  
　　「我替你統計參加的學長姐。」米勒斯膜微微一笑：「中午開會就替你問。」  
　　「格絲提已經說替我問一年級的大家。預定明天中午十二點圖書館門口見，但我想我們幾個十一點到好了，可以先生火做準備。我家有烤肉爐，誰要負責準備食材、用具？」  
　　安索斯頓頷首：「夾子、餐具那些就交給我吧，今天放學我會去買。」  
　　「那我負責買肉，反正請保鑣開車，他們要把食材送到學校也比較快。」接下這份工作的則是米勒斯膜。垂垂心想，好端端議會院議會長家中保鑣，要開著黑色轎車運送烤肉用食材，怎麼想都好委屈。  
　　「我要馬鈴薯！幫我買馬鈴薯！」  
　　「好。」  
　　「既然這樣，火種、木材交給我。」柏藍說道：「粗重工作，我最適合。」  
　　「你們真的要在圖書館七樓烤肉？」垂垂相當遲疑。  
　　「不會有事啦，最近學校才發生這麼大的弊案，他們不敢對我們怎樣。」柏藍瀟灑地說：「西鐸克不是白癡，他趁此時提起並非巧合。」  
　　「雖然有幾分道理，我還是很怕。到時候如果被退學……」  
　　「不會啦，別擔心！明天十一點喔，不出現我叫格絲提衝去你家把你抓出來！」  
　　「好啦好啦。」  
　　「那就請其他人準備飲料和副餐，如果有特別想吃的特殊食材記得自己準備。聽起來似乎沒有遺漏，大致如此。」西鐸克愉快地下了結論。  
　　  
　　隔天上午十一點，垂垂來到圖書館門口集合的時候，米勒斯膜、以斯拉、安索斯頓、格絲提、艾斯密、柏藍已經站在那邊。  
　　假日的艾爾帝凡開放學生與校外人士入內，但除圖書館以外的各大樓層都屬於封館狀態，除非事先申請，無法上樓。圖書館則限制要持學生證才能入內，一般民眾的活動範圍只限於操場附近。  
　　「西鐸克還沒到嗎？」格絲提東張西望。  
　　「後面。」安索斯頓遙指，那傢伙從後門過來。  
　　西鐸克扛著一個大箱子現身，那的確是台很大的烤肉爐。  
　　一行人身邊伴著各種奇妙的烤肉用具，米勒斯膜和以斯拉還合力帶了數量驚人的醃漬肉片，垂垂很想知道他們打算如何將許多東西運上七樓。  
　　正確解答是，格絲提先利用學生證溜入圖書館「關掉監視器」，然後與西鐸克、艾斯密上到七樓，從七樓放了繩子和袋子下來，接應的幾人從樓下將各種重物搖搖晃晃地拉到頂樓，像升降梯。最後所有人順著之前垂垂等人上樓的路線，悄悄溜入屬於禁地的七樓「校史館」。  
　　「首先分配工作；兩個人整理場地、兩個人生火、兩個人處理食材、兩個人幫忙接洽稍後其餘參加者的進出。」西鐸克井井有條地說：「我們剛好八個人，認領有興趣的工作吧。」  
　　「我和勒斯處理食材吧。」以斯拉說：「反正東西是我們買的。」  
　　「好呀。」  
　　「那我要接人，這個比較好玩！」格絲提舉手表示。  
　　「我也負責接洽等一下要來的其他人，大家的手機我應該都有。」安索斯頓也道，他的確夠資格，沒人有異議。  
　　柏藍看了艾斯密一眼：「我們整理場地，需要開窗什麼的，比較粗重。」  
　　「嗯。」  
　　「所以我和垂垂負責生火。」  
　　西鐸克於是和垂垂合力將他辛苦搬來的烤肉爐箱子拆開，從最簡單的組裝開始忙起。但一組裝完畢，垂垂與西鐸克就沒有什麼好忙，因為那是非常方便、外接瓦斯桶的火山石烤肉爐，用瓦斯桶替火山石加熱至石頭燒紅之後，就將瓦斯熄滅，相當簡單環保。  
　　另一方面，身高頗高的柏藍和艾斯密從六樓搬了椅子，合力拉開整扇天窗。窗戶完全打開就空出五公尺平方的巨大天頂，清爽涼風呼呼吹入，好不舒暢。他們又將環境稍加整理，弄出烤肉區和座位區，艾斯密撐著天窗窗架整個身體撐出窗外，稍微探看屋頂有沒有可以利用的東西。屋頂外有幾張廢棄椅子，但不曉得究竟廢棄多久，上面的灰塵多得可怕。兩人從六樓搬了很長的桌子到樓上來，那張笨重的長桌若給其他人搬鐵定異常費力，他們卻三兩下便完成工作。  
　　另一方面米勒斯膜和以斯拉將食材羅列上桌，以斯拉把飲料放進冰庫，拿出杯子、碗盤、餐具，並用筆一一替每樣餐具標上大家的姓名。工作進行得差不多之後也接近十二點鐘，早就消失不見的安索斯頓、格絲提此時自樓下帶著比提雅出現。  
　　「妳來啦！依利德呢？」以為比提雅應該會和依利德同時現身，西鐸克一邊給比提雅擁抱，一邊疑惑地問。  
　　「依利德自己上來了。」安索斯頓溫柔地笑著說。垂垂原先不懂，接著從天窗上頭忽爾躍入一抹人影，待對方立定，竟是依利德。  
　　「大家好，我到了。」依利德笑瞇瞇地走向比提雅，比提雅接過以斯拉遞給她的可樂。  
　　「你們忙多久了？」她問。  
　　「還好，我們約十一點見。」  
　　「西鐸克，這是你要我買的。」比提雅朝西鐸克丟去一個購物紙袋，西鐸克拆開袋子，裡面是五包口味各異的洋芋片。  
　　「謝啦！女王女朋友！」  
　　沒幾分鐘安索斯頓和格絲提再度消失，然後帶回德瑞里西華和雷文霍克。德瑞里西華被格絲提緊抓著硬拉上來，他的表情看起來對烤肉一點興趣也沒有。雷文霍克則淡淡地看過大家一周。  
　　「我需要做什麼？」  
　　「不用不用，你是這次烤肉會的客人，工作就是吃肉！」格絲提高興地說。  
　　然後她和安索斯頓又因為接到電話消失。這次他們回來得較晚，樓上幾人已經開始烤肉。米勒斯膜、以斯拉採買的食材豐富，而且相當高級。菲力、沙朗、羊小排、雞胸肉、鮪魚、鮭魚肉塊、龍蝦、螃蟹、扇貝、冰魚……各種食材應有盡有，烤肉才剛開始，香氣四溢，因為肉架夠大的緣故食物烤得很快，垂垂一下子就被分配到非常香甜的干貝，還有一條恰到好處的鮮嫩鮭魚。  
　　格絲提和安索斯頓又回到七樓，身後跟著三年級的雪浮三胞胎。  
　　「好熱鬧，對吧對吧，愛里斯、戴衛！」三胞胎中年紀最小的戴蒙走最前頭，手上拿著一副撲克牌。他穿著名牌副牌的休閒T-shirt，有著拿知名服裝設計師臉譜開玩笑的圖騰，一條名牌牛仔褲，以及名牌球鞋。露出的雙臂可以清楚看見纏著黑色刺青，這是他與哥哥戴衛外貌最不一樣之處。  
　　「哇，我們都不曉得圖書館頂樓有這麼有趣的地方，我們輸了，戴蒙！」愛里斯睜大眼睛將整個七樓好好看過一遍，她的淺金色瀏海微微遮著眼睛，琥珀色靈動大眼萬分好奇地到處探看，手中拿著一根剛點燃的香菸。假日時的她穿著打扮偏暗色系，套著非常簡單的黑色上衣，角落有個很小的品牌logo，墨綠色皮衣，細長的銀色長鏈。和戴蒙應該是同一條牛仔褲，然後同款但不同顏色的球鞋。  
　　至於兩人的哥哥，戴衛‧雪浮，他的打扮比較成熟一點。他穿著同樣品牌年輕副牌的休閒格子襯衫，裡面已經先穿了件黑色T-shirt，沒有其他多餘的項鍊或吊飾，牛仔褲，以及另一雙顏色不同的球鞋。  
　　「好熱鬧，這裡好玩！」戴衛笑嘻嘻地說：「今天的烤肉會應該很有趣！」  
　　以斯拉發了餐具給三位新加入的學長姐：「想吃什麼自己烤吧，自己動手。」  
　　幾分鐘後剛咬了一口菲力的安索斯頓、以及剛含著很燙的扇貝的格絲提，又接到有人到場的電話而到樓下接人。格絲提離去前從西鐸克那邊搶了一隻螃蟹，丟給艾斯密要他幫忙看顧才安心離開。  
　　新的加入者是學生會兩位副會長：雅各‧龐帝、卡爾‧坦諾利爾。雅各‧龐帝有著淺褐色的短髮、褐色眼瞳，身高很高，而且勻稱好看。他的右手戴著一只精工手表，是垂垂第一次與他見面就注意到的東西。今天的他穿著黑色上衣，銅色皮夾外套，袖口稍微捲起，以及繫著皮帶的牛仔褲。雖然打扮隨性卻極有格調，呼應他模特兒的工作，就算穿著簡單也會有個韻味存在。  
　　卡爾‧坦諾利爾則有著暗紅色的微捲短髮，一對過份犀利、豹般的眼神。他戴著水牛角膠框眼鏡，給垂垂的感覺和愚人節那天相同，纖細好看的外表藏著一絲不太好惹的氣勢。屬於那種不會無緣無故越界招惹別人、但若被惹上又絕不輕易放過對方，相當記仇且天才型的角色。他穿著白色絲質襯衫來到現場，淺灰色的合身牛仔褲，以及頗為隨性的尼龍材質短襬風衣。左手中指套著一只銀質粗指環，整體打扮俐落優雅。  
　　「學長，你們來了。」以斯拉微笑地說，接過雅各‧龐地學長扛著的一個重購物袋，裡面裝了頗多飲料。雅各和卡爾分別脫下他們的外套放在旁邊，打量起整個烤肉樓層。  
　　「居然找到這種地方烤肉，我推掉一個小通告過來玩果然是明智決定。」  
　　一旁卡爾‧坦諾利爾替自己倒杯紅茶：「你們買了好多食物。」  
　　「嗯。我想，烤肉會持續到傍晚應該都沒問題。」  
　　愛里斯見兩人到場，便上前湊熱鬧：「雅各！最近工作還好？」  
　　「Amos下一季男香似乎有意找我代言，是和很有名的攝影師合作，祝我好運吧。」  
　　「Amos男香嗎？雅各你好棒！看來你的地位越來越穩固了！媽咪那天還特地問起你，她說如果遇到困難，儘管告訴她沒關係唷。」  
　　「哈，那就先幫我謝過伯母。」  
　　西鐸克不經意地告訴垂垂：「雪浮學姐的媽媽以前是很有名氣的模特兒，後來轉戰電影界拍過幾部電影。」  
　　「是唷。」  
　　「當初似乎是雪浮學姐的媽媽發掘龐帝學長，不過當時我還沒認識他們。」  
　　雅各和德瑞里西華打了招呼，同他交談：「上次我提過的事情，你的看法如何？」  
　　「目前沒有這個意願。」德瑞里西華搖頭表示：「以後再說吧。」  
　　「什麼事情以後再說？」以斯拉好奇地問。  
　　「我問德瑞學弟有沒有興趣也當模特兒，最近有個非常好的機會。」雅各莞爾：「不過學弟似乎沒有興趣，這種事情勉強不來。」  
　　「模特兒？我覺得還挺不錯的。」  
　　「……是嗎？」  
　　「嗯，因為你很漂亮，德瑞。」以斯拉露出微笑：「我覺得你不管怎麼拍都好看，身高也夠，天生衣架子，應該很容易就能闖出名堂。」  
　　「我上次也這樣告訴他。」雅各‧龐帝道。  
　　「以後再說吧，我現在沒有這個打算。」  
　　卡爾轉頭看到愛里斯拿著香菸，便朝她詢問：「愛里斯，妳還有菸？」  
　　「我這是巧克力口味，對你來說太淡了。」  
　　「我有，拿我的去抽吧。」戴衛從口袋掏出一包大約剩一半的菸，丟給卡爾，卡爾伸手接住。  
　　「謝謝。」  
　　垂垂微偏著頭，很是無奈：「學長姐都公然抽菸嗎……」  
　　「又不會怎樣。」西鐸克拍拍垂垂的肩：「你抽過？」  
　　「當然沒有！」  
　　「那就要一根試試看吧。」  
　　「不用了，我不──」  
　　「戴衛學長，我也要。」西鐸克揚聲說道，接住戴衛丟給他的菸包，抽了兩根出來，其中一根交給垂垂。  
　　「不用了，真的不──」  
　　「你幹嘛呀，只是根菸，又沒什麼了不起。」西鐸克笑嘻嘻的接過卡爾拋來的打火機，替自己口中香菸點燃：「你看，就這樣。」  
　　「我一點也不想抽……」  
　　「試試看嘛，你又沒有試過，先試再說。」  
　　垂垂知道他拗不過西鐸克，只好點起菸頭，放到嘴裡學西鐸克深吸一口。  
　　「……咳、咳、咳、咳咳！這什麼怪味道！」  
　　垂垂咳得差點停不下來，西鐸克哈哈大笑：「果然被嗆到了，好遜！」  
　　柏藍替垂垂說話：「垂垂第一次抽，有什麼好笑。」  
　　「什麼？學弟你第一次抽菸？」愛里斯跑到垂垂旁邊：「真的假的，你有這麼乖？」  
　　「我看起來應該很中規中矩啊……」  
　　「哪有，像你這種外表很平常的，壞事才做得多吧。」愛里斯指著垂垂開心地說：「譬如早就和女朋友上床過之類的！」  
　　「什麼？」垂垂瞬間緊張了一下。  
　　「該不會被我說中了吧……」愛里斯瞪大眼睛。  
　　柏藍和西鐸克原本不以為意，但見到垂垂的反應與愛里斯緊抓不放的態度，也逐漸狐疑起來。  
　　「垂垂，你該不會真的──」  
　　「你們為什麼都喜歡尋我開心……」  
　　格絲提淡淡地插嘴：「你們都在抽菸，我也要！」  
　　以斯拉聽聞因而皺眉：「格絲提妳別鬧了。」  
　　「可是連垂垂都抽，為什麼我不可以？」格絲提說著這話的時候雖然站在垂垂旁邊，卻不與之對上視線。  
　　「不是不可以，妳根本不會抽。」  
　　「我會啦、我會。」格絲提笑嘻嘻地接過愛里斯遞給她的巧克力口味香菸，卡爾紳士地替她點燃。不過格絲提才輕輕吸了一口，不出以斯拉所料，猛烈咳嗽。  
　　「給我。」以斯拉接去，放到嘴中：「就叫妳不要抽。」  
　　「不好玩……」  
　　柏藍和安索斯頓也各自點起香菸，最令垂垂訝異的是，他居然目睹米勒斯膜抽菸；雖然之前在西鐸克家看過照片，親眼目睹的震撼依舊很大，問題在於除了他之外，其他人似乎對此司空見慣。  
　　「德瑞、艾斯密、比提雅，你們要嗎？」  
　　戴衛特地問了他們三位；雷文霍克和依利德早就各拿去一根。他們沒有馬上點燃，只禮貌性拿在手上。  
　　烤肉活動還在進行，很多食材被炭烤之後拿到盤子上放著，大家吃東西喝東西，然後垂垂發現飲料堆裡一直都有啤酒的存在，就在那個學長帶來的袋子裡……  
　　卡爾‧坦諾利爾學長抓著一罐黑啤酒和雅各‧龐帝學長說話，站在雷文霍克與依利德旁邊。龐帝學長看起來是個非常好相處的人，一點架子也沒有。坦諾利爾學長則有氣勢許多，但由於和其他人也都認識，始終面帶笑容。  
　　「大家都很熟悉呢。」垂垂也被分配到一罐啤酒，安索斯頓站在他身旁。  
　　「嗯，現在學生會的學長姐人都很好，聽說上一屆問題就很多。」安索斯頓靠著牆壁：「我們能有戴瑞亞學姐當學生會長，很幸運。」  
　　「我記得你們提過，學姐從高二就是會長。」  
　　「通常學生會長由高三的學長姐擔任，戴瑞亞學姐去年就當選算是特例。」  
　　「學生會怎麼進行選舉？」  
　　「你是指幹部那些？」安索斯頓喝了口啤酒：「都是會內選舉，一般學生無法投票。」  
　　「哇，這麼封閉。」  
　　「封郚那邊呢？」  
　　「我不知道其他學校怎麼樣，但我的高中是全校選舉。候選人從學生會內部提名，但是投票表決開放給全校師生。」  
　　安索斯頓一開始還沒聽出不對，半晌後訝異地看著垂垂：「……你說高中？」  
　　「怎麼了？」  
　　「我記得你提過，來塞萬唯爾的時候先參加全國高中舉辦的中等聯合測驗，然後進入語言學校就讀半年，插班進來，所以你考試當時我們準備升高二。我們讀高二上學期課程，你人則在語言學校。」  
　　「沒錯。」  
　　「所以……你讀過封郚高中的一年級？」  
　　「不全然，我讀完高中才出國。」  
　　「讀完？」  
　　「嗯，我跳級。」  
　　「……你跟西鐸克那笨蛋一樣是資優生嗎。」  
　　垂垂有點不知所措：「只是跳級唸完課程而已，也沒什麼啦。」他看向西鐸克：「西鐸克是資優生？」  
　　「他可以跳級，但卻不想。」安索斯頓又將話題轉回垂垂身上：「這麼說來，你現在幾歲？」  
　　「我的生日是一九九九年十月五日，今年滿十七，但現在是十六歲。」  
　　「……你的年紀應該唸高一，剛好是高一那屆前半段的年紀。」  
　　垂垂點點頭：「不過按照封郚國內的學年算法，我是高二。」  
　　「喔？」  
　　「這裡一個學年是從一年的八月初到次年七月底；但封郚是十一月初到十月底。我剛好在學年尾端，是高二。」  
　　安索斯頓聽了覺得有點複雜：「所以你不只唸國內高中時跳級，來到塞萬唯爾以後繼續跳級。」  
　　「……有這麼離譜嗎。」  
　　「我又沒有說錯。」  
　　西鐸克聽到兩人提起他的名字，抓著羊小排靠到這邊：「你們說我什麼？」  
　　「沒怎樣。」  
　　「怎麼，我的壞話啊？」西鐸克笑嘻嘻的看著安索斯頓。  
　　「說你是資優生，這你也有興趣？」  
　　「我還以為有好玩的八卦可以聽。」  
　　「我們本來在說學生會的事情。」  
　　「學生會？」  
　　安索斯頓還沒來得及解釋，柏藍和格絲提靠了過來。柏藍盤中盛有好幾塊牛排，格絲提則盛著龍蝦：「有沒有人幫忙吃？我和柏藍學長烤太多了！」  
　　「……你們幹嘛一直烤下去。」  
　　「因為都沒人要烤，這樣子那些肉塊很可憐耶。」  
　　「一直烤卻沒人吃，肉塊比較可憐吧。」  
　　柏藍把他手中的盤子放下：「隨便啦，反正這盤給你們三個。」  
　　格絲提原本似乎也想把龍蝦推給他們，但她轉頭一和垂垂對上視線，忽然笑嘻嘻地又跑掉。  
　　「我把龍蝦拿給其他人好了。」  
　　格絲提端著龍蝦跑向雅各、卡爾、雷文霍克和依利德那邊，對他們推銷她親自炭烤的龍蝦有多美味可口云云。雅各和卡爾很捧場，各拿了一隻走，雷文霍克則與依利德分同一隻。依利德有點口渴，本想去拿飲料，雅各將他才剛打開的冰啤酒傳給依利德喝。  
　　「所以，你們原本說什麼學生會的事情？」  
　　「垂垂詢問艾爾帝凡的學生會運作方式，我大致跟他解釋，說了學生會幹部是由會內自行選舉。」安索斯頓夾了一塊牛排到自己盤中。  
　　「喔，對啊，你們國內不一樣嗎？」西鐸克唰的打開一瓶啤酒。  
　　「我以前的學校，全校師生都能票選。」  
　　「……可是並非所有人都認得候選人吧？」西鐸克提出疑問。  
　　「對，所以選舉之前有政見發表，雖然通常也只有那個時候會看見候選人非常殷勤的跑來跑去。」垂垂回想：「而且以前學校的學生會沒什麼權力，不像艾爾帝凡能夠舉辦很多活動。也沒有層峰會議或類似的東西，比較類似附屬於學校、幫學校做事的一個大社團。」  
　　「聽起來好無聊。」  
　　「舞會、節慶活動多少還是有，不過不像艾爾帝凡這麼熱鬧。」  
　　「什麼？那平常有什麼娛樂？」  
　　「讀書、讀書、讀書。」  
　　「……無聊死了。」  
　　垂垂卻想，西鐸克這種人不管到哪都可以把當地搞得天翻地覆，他其實不用擔心去到一個無聊的學校才對。  
　　安索斯頓並沒有理會西鐸克的發言：「因為艾爾帝凡的學生會的確有很多工作要做，學生會必須足夠強大才行。也因此，加入學生會不是一件簡單的事，對艾爾帝凡或其他學校來說，能夠擔當學生會成員非常光榮。最重要的職位，譬如五大部執行長、學生會長、副會長，必須嚴格產生，之後推行各項活動才能順利進展。有道理吧？」  
　　「嗯，的確如此……」垂垂點點頭表示了解，他的確無法想像從開學至今，如此多學生會推展的活動如果讓不會做事的組織進行，將變成什麼德性。  
　　「所以，以我們學校來說，我們的機制是由全體學生會成員會內投票，選出學生會長、副會長、五大部執行長，再由這八個人去協商部門下面小組的負責人。被提名的人一定要是二年級以上、並且有該部門的執行經驗，否則提名無效。」他頓了頓：「幹部選舉固定一年舉行一次，定在每年十月初。中間除非發生重大事件，不會無故更動幹部名單。」  
　　垂垂消化了安索斯頓的解釋，提出另一個問題：「既然這樣，最初學生申請加入學生會的過程就很重要？」  
　　「當然，要嚴格把關。一年級新生每個班級票選兩位班代表入會，整個年級會有四十名左右的代表，是每年學生會固定『新血』。班代表票選舉行在九月底，十月之前把名單送往學生會，才來得及參加十月初的學生會幹部大選。但這些所謂的『新血』並不算學生會正式成員，只能稱做見習而已。升上二年級以後，只有有貢獻的人能被留下，其他人強制退出。二年級的班級不強制推舉班代表入會，一般來說每班至少有一名學生列席學生會就可以了。學生會成員的主力大部分由有意願的二、三年級構成，但入會途徑不以班代表為主，而是推薦制。」  
　　「推薦？」  
　　「嗯，分會內推薦和會外推薦。會內推薦是指學生會的成員推薦加入，現任幹部是最有力推薦人，所以之前才跟你說，若想加入學生會就告訴米勒斯膜。或者會外推薦，找到五十個人簽名支持你入會。」  
　　「五十個人，這很多嗎？」  
　　「其實很難，一個班級約有三十到三十五名學生，也就是大概要找兩班左右的學生推薦。加入學生會很像擁有某種頭銜，所以至少你得讓聯名推薦你的人信服才行。」  
　　「這樣呀……」  
　　「然後是幹部選舉。每年八月底，學生會整理一次最新的成員名冊，調查意願，對任何職務有興趣就向行政部申請，十月初舉行幹部大選的時候與其他候選人一同角逐。選舉過後名單抵定，學生依然可以入會，只不過若要參選幹部，就要等到下個年度。」  
　　聽到安索斯頓說著有關學生會運作的事情，身為副會長的雅各‧龐帝好奇地看向這邊。  
　　「安索斯頓，你在介紹學生會？」  
　　「嗯，垂垂想知道。」  
　　「學弟有意願加入？我們最近有點缺人。」雅各露出一抹微笑：「目前學生會主力都是三年級，今年大家畢業之後學生會需要一些二年級的新人。」  
　　垂垂尷尬地說：「我想我做不來吧，只是好奇而已。」  
　　「如果想加入就主動點，免得到時候我們一畢業，新成員剛進來青黃不接，十月底馬上遇到萬聖舞會、十二月又有聖誕晚會。」  
　　卡爾也莞爾說道：「像我們二年級那樣，一團亂。」  
　　「前年準備聖誕晚會期間的確非常混亂，不過那也是風評非常好的一次舞會。」雅各得意地說：「我們上了各大報紙頭版，也從那時起再度建立艾爾帝凡舞會的水平口碑。」  
　　垂垂對於學長的「再度建立」感到奇怪：「本來沒落了嗎？」  
　　「對呀，之前的學生會不管主觀客觀批評都很糟糕。艾爾帝凡高中舉辦的萬聖、聖誕舞會是艾札拉高中學生之間最有名的兩場舞會，這已經是長久以來的傳統，但之前的學生會把活動搞得烏煙瘴氣，還出了大問題。」  
　　因為雅各說起學生會的事情，大家不約而同都把注意力放過來。  
　　「現在是在爆料嗎？」本來與格絲提比賽拼酒的愛里斯學姐放下酒罐，興奮地轉頭看向這頭：「那些學長姐都畢業這麼久了，居然還被我們拿出來唸！」  
　　「什麼？什麼學長姐？」格絲提將手中酒罐捏成不規則形，一邊在愛里斯學姐面前晃來晃去，示意她喝完一罐啤酒的速度比愛里斯學姐快。愛里斯不甘示弱，立刻把整罐啤酒往嘴裡嘩啦倒光。格絲提轉身抓來新的兩瓶，以斯拉卻動手搶去，用表情示意格絲提別一直猛灌。  
　　「我們之前一屆的學長姐，當時的確太誇張了。」卡爾淡淡瞥過愛里斯、格絲提，又把焦點放回大家這邊：「高階幹部跟廠商收取回扣，捅出很大的簍子，當時學生會經費全被掏空，事情發生在有名的企業家子女之中，當然引起軒然大波。連著幾天採訪車都來校採訪，有一陣子打開電視隨便轉哪台都能看見學校大門。」  
　　「我好像有印象。」依利德歪著腦袋：「雖然還在國中，但記得有這麼件事。」  
　　「接著那些學長姐召開了層峰會議，對吧對吧。」愛里斯接續說道，看向自家兩位兄弟：「說要彈劾這個那個，我也忘了，總之企圖以層峰會議的彈劾替自己脫罪。董事會才討論幾個小時就決定不予通過，學生會被迫解散，重新選舉。對吧對吧？」  
　　「沒錯沒錯，事情鬧得非常難堪，董事會連給那些學長姐台階下的機會也沒有。超級精彩！」戴蒙興高采烈的說：「後來卡爾你又非常勇敢的給他們迎頭痛擊，真是大快人心，對吧對吧！卡爾你當選財務部執行長，一上任就把兩年內的舊帳通通徹查，一一標出哪些款項去處不明，逼著已經卸任的學長姐把錢吐出。」  
　　卡爾露出一抹淺笑：「我只不過公事公辦。」  
　　「你在大會議廳摔簿子的時候超帥的耶！那是我這輩子第一次看到你生氣，學長姐們大氣都不敢吭一聲，我還差點愛上你！」愛里斯呵呵笑著。  
　　「原來以前卡爾學長是財務部執行長，難怪等我入學，學生會的赤字都解決了。」以斯拉詢問米勒斯膜：「勒斯，你以前什麼職位？」  
　　「米勒斯膜學弟一直都在活動部，以前擔任活動部執行次長。我是前任活動部執行長。」雅各指著自己說：「學弟一加入學生會就幫我很多。雖然才一年級，很多事項都靠學弟幫忙推動。」  
　　「那也要當時剛好有機會。」米勒斯膜淡淡地說：「如果三年級學長姐們沒有全體退出學生會，現在的學生會成員就失去這種站穩腳步的機會。」  
　　「說的對。」戴衛‧雪浮抓抓頭髮：「我從一年級加入學生會，一直是公關部公關，不過一年級真的什麼也做不了，執行長並沒有心要把事情做好。」  
　　「所以後來戴衛哥哥也在大會議廳發飆呀，那場會議根本可以叫做批鬥大會，新任學生會幹部把學長姐通通修理一頓，超級精彩！」  
　　「那到底怎麼回事？」  
　　「會議舉行時間是學生會被強迫解散、重新選舉之後。學生會如果被強迫解散，重新選舉就不按照既定程序會內自選，而開放給全校師生。每個學生都可以報名參選，但前提必須得到兩百個支持簽名，也就是說大約三分之一個年級的學生支持你才行。」雅各‧龐帝開了一罐新啤酒，井井有條地對不懂的人解釋。  
　　「當時捅出簍子的學長姐自然沒有學弟妹願意支持，三年級自己則分成好幾派，最大的一派對此興趣缺缺，不理會學生會運作。選舉焦點放到一、二年級，萬聖舞會剛過，一年級大部分還搞不清楚狀況，戴瑞亞受到很多二年級的支持，一下子集滿二百多個簽名，當然也順利當選會長。新任的八大首長沒有一個是三年級，他們完全退出核心，雖然因此曾有一番爭執，不過都是毫無意義的鄭人爭年。」  
　　「後來呢？那個會議？」格絲提吵鬧地催促：「那個批鬥大會。」  
　　「等一下，還沒說到。戴瑞亞上任之後先召開一個私下的幹部會議，要求八大首長從自己負責的職務往內調查，找出學長姐時期的弊病，然後通知三年級一個月後召開交接會議。美其名叫做交接，大家心知肚明就是質詢會議，打算清算那些學長姐。會議的日期定在聖誕舞會前一周，事情卡得很緊，八大首長既要在不熟悉的情況下籌辦非常正式的聖誕晚會，又要調查自己部上弊端。但戴瑞亞這方面的確做得很好，迦達默爾也提供很多協助。他是戴瑞亞的副會長，幾乎把戴瑞亞分身乏術的工作一肩扛去，好讓戴瑞亞能專心對外。」  
　　「迦達默爾，是指迦達默爾‧浮珂學長？」垂垂小聲詢問安索斯頓：「現在的行政部執行長，你們說的臣斯學姐的剋星？」  
　　「嗯，就是他，我高一時的學生會副會長，另一位副會長則是莉莉‧昂‧艾奔尼學姐。她現在不在學校，正在北俄亞羅白留學。」  
　　「因為之前已經調查準備，聖誕節之前召開的交接會議各部執行長都翻出很多弊端。情況最嚴重的要屬財務部，喂，卡爾。」雅各拍拍他的同學：「你當時臉色超級難看，我記得欠下了幾億負債。」  
　　依利德嚇了一跳：「幾億？一個學生會？」  
　　「所以才說學長姐很誇張，高中學生會可以搞出幾億款項。」愛里斯搖搖頭：「說真的，幾億漏洞要補也不困難，隨便幾個人有心捐款應該很快便能填平。只不過即使家境富有也不代表能夠隨時拿出這麼大筆零用，一定得跟父母開口，這樣場面就非常難看。那個時候卡爾你超帥的，我坐在旁邊看你把簿子摔到學長面前，差一點就要衝上去跟你告白！」  
　　「我還一直拉著愛里斯喔。」戴蒙邀功似的指著自己：「不然愛里斯真的衝過去的話，你一定會一拳把她打飛。對吧對吧？」  
　　「然後我就會心碎，整天以淚洗面，轉學告別傷心地，對吧對吧！這樣的劇本會不會太無聊啊？」  
　　卡爾苦笑，並無回應愛里斯和戴蒙兩人。  
　　依利德發出了她的疑問：「這麼說來，愛里斯學姐妳以前也是學生會成員？」  
　　「嗯，我是啊，因為戴衛哥哥加入了嘛。」  
　　「我也是喔。」戴蒙再度指著自己：「我跟愛里斯一起在公關部幫戴衛哥哥的忙，還有安索學弟也是。」  
　　「我沒有加入學生會，不過有提供協助。」安索斯頓微笑：「做一些聖誕舞會對外廠商連絡的工作，因為學生會分身乏術。」  
　　「升上三年級我和愛里斯就不玩了，反正學生會的大家都很厲害，對吧對吧。」戴蒙手撐著頭：「我和愛里斯加入魔術社，莉莉也加入搖滾音樂社。」  
　　「說到莉莉，她今年五月會回來喔。」愛里斯伸長了手從桌上拿走一罐啤酒。  
　　「莉莉學姐？」聽到這則消息，格絲提雙眼一亮：「確定了嗎，今年五月？」  
　　「五月初，應該會等考完月考才出現，她打電話跟我說的。」  
　　「學姐！學姐回來了！」格絲提高興地抱住離她最近的西鐸克：「酒肉朋友，到時候我們一起去學姐家玩！」  
　　「呸，學姐一回來，搖滾音樂社龍頭老大的位子又要分半坐，真討厭。」  
　　「莉莉‧昂‧艾奔尼學姐是搖滾音樂社Sanctuary樂團的主唱和鍵盤手。」安索斯頓告訴垂垂：「是個很帥的學姐，有很多學妹崇拜。」  
　　「譬如格絲提嗎……」垂垂有點吃味。  
　　「格絲提的確和學姐很熟。」  
　　「拜託，我是她女朋友。」格絲提嘟起嘴：「別把我跟莉莉學姐的崇拜者混為一談。」  
　　「……妳別鬧了。」一直很安靜的艾斯密不太開心地按著格絲提的頭：「到處說些莫名奇妙的話。」  
　　「本來就是啊，學姐說我可以當她女朋友。」  
　　「少來。」  
　　「原來你也喜歡學姐，艾斯密！可是學姐喜歡的是女孩，雖然你很帥，在這一點上你贏不了我！」  
　　「……妳胡扯什麼。」  
　　格絲提連續咯咯笑著，結果後退的時候撞到垂垂。她縮了一下，閃向艾斯密：「走吧走吧，艾斯密我需要你！」格絲提拉扯著他，把艾斯密往烤肉爐的方向拉：「過來幫我剝螃蟹，我想吃螃蟹！」  
　　「他們的感情還是這麼好。」看著那兩人稍微遠離聊天方向，雅各頗隨興地說。  
　　以斯拉卻有點無奈：「兩個人一天到晚都在作弊，但艾斯密與格絲提配合得太好，技巧太高，老師根本沒有察覺。」  
　　「格絲提又不乖乖唸書啦？」西鐸克的語氣沒有任何意外之感。  
　　「她那傢伙，有旁門左道絕對不走正路，作弊又要自以為神不知鬼不覺，我和德瑞坐後排，其實都看見了。」  
　　安索斯頓莞爾：「她不投機取巧、偷雞摸狗，我想妳才要擔心。」  
　　「唉，那傢伙……」  
　　  
　　


	20. 第二十章：四月上半旬

　　新的一周，班上有些考試和測驗，以課業來說二年三班進入了較為緊實的階段。不過因為垂垂都跟著西鐸克等人行動，他覺得自己的生活實在一點緊張感也沒有。倒有件事確切煩惱垂垂頗久，自從那日與格絲提交談並且惹哭格絲提，垂垂都沒有機會單獨和格絲提相處。就算因為同一批行動的人經常碰面，但是譬如上次罰掃廁所、或者烤肉會，格絲提總帶點有意無意避著垂垂的感覺。  
　　星期一下午放學，垂垂帶著之前答應送依利德的書法來到一年五班，他沒在教室外面看見依利德或比提雅，以為她們已經放學離開，想說明天再拿過來好了的垂垂，轉身便看到原來依利德位於中央花園，幾個垂垂稍有印象的二年級男同學正同她交談。  
　　因為氣氛有點曖昧，垂垂停步於中央花園旁邊的樑柱，猶豫到底要不要過去送東西。怎麼看那幾位男同學都是非常熱切的和依利德攀談，自己若走過去就有點不識相。  
　　「垂垂，你在做什麼壞事？」  
　　忽然一道聲音出現，垂垂反射性立即轉身，西鐸克一手抓著牆壁的水管線，雙腳晃呀晃的，跳到垂垂面前。  
　　他並沒有乖乖扣著制服上衣的釦子，可以看見裡頭搭配自己的T-shirt，脖子上戴著好幾條項鍊，頭上還有一頂軍藍色鴨舌帽。  
　　「你不是有搖滾音樂社的社團活動？」垂垂發出疑問。  
　　「三點半才要開會，還有一點時間。」另一手甩著兩根鼓棒，長長的木棍在他手指之間交替靈活地翻轉上下，西鐸克循著垂垂五秒之前的視線方向望，看見依利德。  
　　「原來你在偷看天使女朋友？哈哈哈！」  
　　「我哪有偷看……」  
　　「跟你說啦，天使美女是某個人的寶貝，你絕對不可以打她的主意！」  
　　「我都說沒有了啦……」垂垂覺得西鐸克還真無聊，但另一方面又有點好奇西鐸克說的「某個人」是指哪位。  
　　「反正我已經警告過你，不可以打天使美人的主意，否則會得罪那個傢伙。雖然大笨蛋好像還沒察覺自己心意的樣子，不過不重要，你就專心把目標放在格絲提女朋友身上吧！」  
　　「西鐸克，我又沒──」  
　　「就這樣啦，我走了，再見！」  
　　話剛說完，西鐸克朝Amaranth Garden跑走，消失在樂館的方向。  
　　垂垂有點無奈。他又看看依利德那邊，二年級的學長對於纏著這位學妹聊天樂此不彼，看來談話一時半刻不會結束，垂垂決定明天再把字畫拿來送依利德。他轉身準備回家，接著見到一抹相當熟悉的影子。一樓女廁前面，比提雅‧沙利爾雙手環胸，滿臉不開心瞪著一位一年級的學弟。  
　　最初垂垂沒有搞懂怎麼回事，直到他發覺氣氛似乎正在爭吵。垂垂有點擔心，他走過去，比提雅有看見他，但因為情況不適合的緣故，兩個人沒打招呼。  
　　雖然不清楚前因後果，衝突才剛展開，以至於圍觀者只有少少幾人。和比提雅對立的是名金髮學弟，細長的藍色眼睛，雖然頭髮和瞳孔顏色非常漂亮，長相卻非細緻的那種，而較為牛仔般的瀟灑。從氣質大概能感覺其自得意滿，舉手投足像個財大氣粗的花花公子。  
　　垂垂站在旁邊聽了幾句，原來並非爭吵，而是這位學弟一味酸溜溜的講了些話。內容大致上批評沙利爾家族出身黑道，賺的都是骯髒錢，這種人有什麼資格唸貴族學校。有些人看不下去，勸對方閉嘴，金髮學弟卻很不開心的把大家的反應指責為膽小怕事。  
　　比提雅從頭到尾沒有開口發言，甚是不耐地瞅著對方。垂垂不曉得是否應該多管閒事，但就連當事人自己都沒動作，若他干涉好像有點踰矩。  
　　等那金髮學弟說了一陣，稍微停下看著比提雅等待回應，比提雅才慢條斯理地將長髮撥到耳後。  
　　「sissy，不要浪費我的時間。」  
　　「……妳說什麼？」  
　　「對付討厭的人的方式，就是在廁所門口堵人，然後像個娘砲口若懸河說了一堆，這樣還不夠娘娘腔嗎。」  
　　比提雅淡淡說出過份犀利的言詞，那一瞬間垂垂覺得比提雅果然不太好惹。  
　　「妳這傢伙！得意什麼！」  
　　「滾開。」  
　　比提雅對這位擋著她回教室的路的人下達驅逐令，金髮學弟受不住這口氣，卻也不曉得該怎麼辦。  
　　「……你真的很娘。」比提雅露出一抹滿是諷刺的笑容：「除了說話你還會做些什麼，會打人嗎？」  
　　「我就打給妳看！」  
　　金髮學弟忽然被比提雅激得出拳。本來圍觀者已經因為比提雅充滿火藥味的發言捏了把冷汗，現在更曉得事情將要鬧大。垂垂知道如果不介入幫忙會很失禮，所以他以相當快的速度出現在學弟身後，手抓對方拳頭，帶著學弟的手重重揍向牆壁。  
　　比提雅雖然看見垂垂動作，卻沒料到他會拿學弟的拳頭撞牆，挑起一邊眉毛。  
　　「……好了，大家都知道你的力氣很大，夠了吧。」垂垂有點無奈的放開學弟的手，抓抓頭髮。他帶著學弟將牆壁打出龜裂，很大的一聲，雖然裂痕不太明顯，已經能夠達到嚇阻旁人的作用。  
　　學弟的手骨大概碎了八成，雖然有點抱歉但垂垂並不喜歡對方。  
　　而被那一拳頭嚇到的圍觀者，則怔忪瞧著兩名男人，思考剛才那擊究竟是誰的力氣。  
　　「啊，比提雅，妳在這裡？」一道輕柔好聽的聲音喚過比提雅，比提雅回頭，依利德滿臉春風地走了過來：「妳要放學回家了嗎？我們一起走吧。」  
　　比提雅自然知道依利德是來解圍，沒有多加為難那位金髮學弟，跟著依利德走回自己班級。她和垂垂對望一眼，垂垂半尷尬的稍微頷首。  
　　「這個能麻煩幫我拿給依利德學妹？」他遞出答應送給依利德的字畫。  
　　「嗯。」  
　　比提雅簡短一答，接下字畫便轉身離去。  
　　  
　　後來事情稍稍傳開，垂垂當然不會承認那一擊由他所出，對方則死要面子不願坦承出拳的並非自己。由於如此，垂垂沒有被找麻煩，但只要是明眼人就能猜到垂垂似乎有著超乎常人的力氣，尤其當事情傳到西鐸克等四人耳裡。  
　　「聽說你昨天的壯舉了。」安索斯頓在垂垂旁邊坐下：「原來你力氣驚人。」  
　　「……因為鍛鐵需要，那些東西還挺重的。」  
　　「這就是你之前說，將身上體能限制逐一解開的意思？」  
　　「對。」  
　　安索斯頓沉默片刻：「我以朋友立場給點建議……像昨天那種事情太過顯眼，以後還是避免吧。」  
　　垂垂雖然明白類似的舉動的確招搖，但從安索斯頓口中勸阻其「顯眼」，垂垂不由得一愣。  
　　「呃，好。」  
　　「我說的顯眼，是指行為上，而非形象上。」安索斯頓莞爾一笑：「形象招搖沒有關係，但若有這種異於常人的特殊天賦，不要表現得這麼明顯，會替自己引來很多麻煩。」  
　　「……我懂了。昨天的確太思慮不周。」  
　　「走吧，我們去上音樂課。」  
　　安索斯頓和垂垂拿了琴譜一起朝樂館走。  
　　「順便告訴你，那位學弟的父親是國際刑警，他才自以為正義的化身很討厭比提雅。」安索斯頓一邊和走廊上眾多打招呼的人回禮，一邊跟垂垂說話：「今天他來學校的時候右拳打了石膏，我想手骨一定斷得很亂。」  
　　「他應該暫時不敢打架了吧。」  
　　「嗯，而且早上聽到消息的德瑞也揍了對方一頓。」安索斯頓無奈地說：「中午那傢伙就請假回家，聽說肚子被下了好幾拳。」  
　　  
　　音樂課結束，安索斯頓與垂垂一塊走出鋼琴教室。安索斯頓照例等著打擊樂課堂下課，垂垂自然陪同，然後另一班鋼琴課也解散之後，垂垂看見德瑞里西華、比提雅、艾斯密走了出來。  
　　「你們也下課了？」安索斯頓主動與艾斯密等人打招呼，德瑞里西華稍微點個頭就先離開，艾斯密則也等著格絲提。比提雅本來沒有停留的意思，但一見到垂垂，放慢了腳步。  
　　「……學長，昨天謝謝。」  
　　「呃，不會啦，上次妳也救過我。」  
　　打擊樂教室的門被拉開，學生開始進出，安索斯頓和艾斯密到裡頭找人。比提雅退開一步避過進出人潮，垂垂自然而然跟著她一起靠到旁邊。  
　　「還有，學長你不要露出那種表情。」比提雅雙手環胸，淡淡地說：「反正我習慣了，昨天你的表情就帶著歉意，你不需要為那個白癡對我說的話感到抱歉。」  
　　「……對不起，我太多管閒事。」  
　　「還好。」比提雅眼神閃避。  
　　安索斯頓與西鐸克一塊走出教室，後面跟著艾斯密，以及已經睡得不省人事，被艾斯密「扛著」的格絲提。安索斯頓找到垂垂和比提雅，朝兩人詢問。  
　　「你們要回學生大樓嗎？」  
　　「我有事找雷文，你們先回去吧。」比提雅晃著手上琴譜。  
　　「垂垂？」  
　　「嗯，我跟你們走。」  
　　垂垂和比提雅道別，跟上安索斯頓等人。這幾天很少看格絲提睡覺，今天再度目睹，他有種好像回到剛開學那段日子的感覺。  
　　「格絲提睡很久了？」  
　　「哈！她整節課都沒有醒！」西鐸克嘻嘻笑著：「我還故意在她耳邊吭吭鏘鏘亂打一通，也沒有用。後來因為準備考試就把她丟到旁邊，接著發現今天忘記帶外套，結果我們班一堆人主動貢獻外套給這個萬人迷蓋，小睡豬真的害人不淺。」  
　　聽到這段話，艾斯密卻沒有什麼深刻表示，他根本已經習慣了。  
　　被扛著的格絲提睡得很熟，一出樂館曬到太陽，格絲提稍有反應，立刻把臉藏進艾斯密胸膛。穿過花園走回學生大樓，陽光再度被遮蔽，格絲提又放鬆身體，西鐸克忽然注意到格絲提上衣背心的口袋有張紙條，覺得奇怪。  
　　「這是什麼？寫別人壞話的字條？」  
　　艾斯密低頭一看，因為格絲提被他抱著，原本塞在衣袋裡的紙條才有機會露出。安索斯頓抽走攤開，皺起眉頭，然後紙條被西鐸克拿走，垂垂湊過腦袋，接著才交到艾斯密面前。  
　　「……息怒，把對方找出來就是了。」安索斯頓好言相勸。  
　　那張字條讓人怒火中燒，短短幾個字，卻相當沒品。  
　　  
　　『猜猜紙條怎麼放進妳胸前口袋？睡死了的騷貨，Sleeping Beauty。』  
　　  
　　艾斯密臉色瞬間非常難看，停下腳步朝西鐸克射去銳利視線：「是誰幹的？」  
　　「我怎麼知道，剛才打擊樂考試，我在這週的考試名單，又沒空一直盯著小睡豬。」  
　　「……是誰幹的。」  
　　「我都說不知道了，大概同課堂的某個人。」  
　　艾斯密沒再說話，抱著格絲提快步回他一年六班的教室。被丟下的其餘三人放慢腳步，安索斯頓聳聳肩：「你真的不曉得是誰？」  
　　「如果被我看到，當場就把他抓起來痛揍一頓。」西鐸克手枕著頭：「看到紙條你以為我會幸災樂禍？別跟那傢伙一樣把錯都推到我頭上。」  
　　「對不起。」安索斯頓道歉。  
　　西鐸克接受了他的歉意，但接著迴身走出學生大樓：「我回樂館找老師要剛才那堂課的學生名單，有手寫字跡，應該很好找人。等下見吧。」  
　　「好。」  
　　  
　　發生這種事情垂垂當然不高興，但他覺得自己並無立場介入。格絲提和他除了朋友之外既無任何進一步關係，怎麼想都不覺得自己方便做些什麼。  
　　但艾斯密可不這麼認為。  
　　下午放學的時候，垂垂在上次與艾達交談的那塊空地看見艾斯密的身影。他把一名三年級學長痛揍在地，垂垂有點訝異，那位學長被揍得口吐白沫，靠著牆壁。  
　　然後垂垂才發現艾斯密教訓的不只一人。  
　　總共三位，垂垂有印象都是打擊樂那班的學長。已經有兩人倒地不起，艾斯密頎長的腿痛踹第三人肚子，其力道連垂垂都覺得有點難以負荷。  
　　「那傢伙……」垂垂嘖了一聲，頗不認同。  
　　「下次膽敢再拿格絲提開低級玩笑……我會殺了你們。」艾斯密緊勒其中一人制服領子，威脅十足把他的警告帶到。學長完全嚇傻，一邊發抖一邊點頭，垂垂注意到他的鼻樑已經被嚴重打斷，臉上帶血。艾斯密完全不理會對方的學長身分，又對他顴骨下了一拳。明明身為學長的男人，面對體格良好、經過專業訓練的學弟毫無招架之力，然後艾斯密粗魯甩開對方，把他撂到牆邊。看艾斯密把他們打得哀嚎不斷以後有意放過他們，三位學長趕緊唯唯諾諾地拔腿跑走。  
　　身為在地下職業裡打滾的垂垂，可以明顯感覺艾斯密身上散發著一股殺氣。某種只要動怒之後不太願意考量事情後果的殺氣，想要隨心所欲的衝動。  
　　最優良的客戶，因為對於武器的需求量異常之大。  
　　如果他繼續放任自己被衝動牽引的話。  
　　  
　　垂垂走向空地，出現在艾斯密後面。  
　　雖然沒有轉身，他想艾斯密知道身後是誰。  
　　「……找我有事？鳽垂垂學長。」  
　　垂垂並無馬上回答，他觀察著艾斯密，感覺艾斯密的呼吸脈絡。垂垂知道艾斯密還在憤怒，像一頭蟄伏的豹，隨時會撲上來咬斷獵物頸項。  
　　好半晌，垂垂開口。  
　　「我並不欣賞你。」  
　　「我也不喜歡你。」艾斯密扯笑：「真是巧合，我們互看不順眼。」  
　　「你有什麼資格生氣？」垂垂冷冷地說：「既然你不是格絲提的男朋友，有什麼資格代替格絲提教訓那些人，大發雷霆。」  
　　「……關你屁事。」  
　　垂垂可以感覺艾斯密整個人盈滿的傲慢。他背對垂垂，背對這個對他有著明顯敵意的人，卻像完全不怕垂垂偷襲，沒有轉向防衛的意思。  
　　話不投機半句多，垂垂不打算與艾斯密白費唇舌，反正他們兩個相處不來。他朝著側門走步離開，然後這回，艾斯密轉身面向他。  
　　「鳽垂垂，如果沒事你給我離格絲提遠一點，再惹哭她一次，我會給你教訓。」  
　　「……關你屁事。」垂垂回頭莞爾，將艾斯密的警告置若罔聞，離開學校。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　再度遇到醒著的格絲提是幾天後的事情，聽說她賴在家中睡了數日，對於胸前口袋的字條全無所聞，因為沒人告知。某堂二年三班共同國文之後的下課，格絲提跑上來找西鐸克，把一包洋芋片丟到西鐸克懷裡。  
　　「酒肉朋友，你看，最新的洋芋片口味，限量發行，這包叫做櫻桃混伏特加！送你！」  
　　「睡美人女朋友，妳果然對我用情最深！」西鐸克開心地摟著格絲提湊在她髮邊廝磨，自然這些親密動作引起班上某些同學的側目。  
　　「好了好了，我要回一樓去，等一下是美術課。」  
　　「拜拜拜拜拜拜，中午一起吃飯？」  
　　「今天不行，我答應中午時間陪德瑞去銀行匯款。」  
　　「怎麼了嗎？」  
　　「反正一些伯爵爺爺交代的事情，下午第二節才會回學校。」  
　　「好吧，再見。」  
　　西鐸克又給格絲提一個擁抱，才放開她。  
　　然後一堂選修的本國歷史之後，本學期報告內容下達，回到自己班級教室的幾個人討論著報告製作分工。  
　　安索斯頓、西鐸克、米勒斯膜和垂垂都有選修本國歷史，唯獨柏藍沒有。剛好這次的報告四人一組，他們很快就向老師登記組別。如西鐸克之前所提，本國歷史的作業都不簡單，四人一組的報告必須深入研究某特定物品歷史上的流變，而垂垂這組抽到「紋章」。  
　　「如果大家都有空的話，趁crazy day之前那個週末先做初步分工討論？」安索斯頓翻查手機裡的行程，米勒斯膜也翻開他的行事曆。  
　　「我沒問題。」  
　　「可以啊，我很閒。嚼嚼嚼。」西鐸克已經吃起格絲提送的洋芋片。  
　　垂垂看了看手機：「我也可以。」  
　　「那就暫定星期六？你們想去哪裡討論。」  
　　「你家最快，可以嗎？安索。」西鐸克抓起一把洋芋片塞到嘴裡：「又方便又安靜。」  
　　「我沒差，只要大家接受。」  
　　「當然可以。」米勒斯膜道。  
　　垂垂也沒有說不好的理由：「嗯，可是我不會去。」  
　　「我再畫地圖給你，我家很好找。」  
　　「喂，安索，那我星期五就住你家。」  
　　「隨便。」  
　　「……你們剛才好像說了一個奇怪的東西。」垂垂疑惑著問：「crazy什麼的。」  
　　「crazy day，學校的特殊活動，辦在Easter Break前一天。」米勒斯膜說：「那一天有著不管在學校做什麼瘋狂舉動都能被原諒的傳統，和愚人節有點像，但不以整人為主。」  
　　「這樣啊。」垂垂忽然覺得不妙。  
　　「差點忘記這個『西鐸克日』又要到了！」西鐸克磨拳擦掌：「今年我要好好計畫搞什麼噱頭。」  
　　「你加油，恕不奉陪。」安索斯頓甚是無所謂。  
　　「那垂垂，到時候我們一起好好瘋狂一下吧──」  
　　「等、等等，別把我算進去！」  
　　「這怎麼行！好玩的事情找你參與，居然還不領情！」  
　　「不……不不不用了！既然事情這麼有趣，我還是把機會讓給其他人吧！」  
　　「不行不行，非你不可，你不曉得自己非常重要嗎？」西鐸克不懷好意地說：「我會好好計畫當天要做什麼，敬請期待吧……」  
　　原本才覺得最近這陣子生活正常許多，垂垂有種他的平靜日子又要瓦解的感覺。  
　　  
　　每天放學都有些事情發生，今日也不例外。  
　　垂垂朝正門走，準備離開學校，經過腳踏車棚的時候看見格絲提抱著一隻白化症浣熊蹲在風雨走廊。因為實在太久沒有與格絲提單獨說話的機會，垂垂忍不住走了過去。  
　　「哈囉。」  
　　「嗨，垂垂。」  
　　格絲提把那隻浣熊當成暖爐抓在懷裡，而浣熊也相當乖巧地依偎著她。  
　　「……妳心情不好？」  
　　「我在等人。」  
　　「等誰？」  
　　格絲提拍拍她旁邊空位，示意垂垂坐下：「艾斯密。」  
　　垂垂左右望望，沒看見人。  
　　「你先坐下嘛，他人在校門口。」  
　　因為從這邊無法一眼望到校門，垂垂才放棄地坐到格絲提身邊。  
　　「你們又要討論歷史報告？」  
　　「對啊，超難纏的。」格絲提皺著眉頭：「我跟你說喔，艾斯密今天有軍校的同學來找他。」  
　　「什麼？軍校？」  
　　「因為軍校都是從小學開始唸嘛，好像有幾個國中時候的同學過來拜訪，我也不懂，反正我不認識。」  
　　垂垂才覺得奇怪：「妳為什麼要為這種事情心情不好。」  
　　「因為……我有一種艾斯密會被搶走的感覺。」  
　　垂垂有點錯愕，他不喜歡聽到這句話。  
　　「為什麼會被搶走？」  
　　「艾斯密從以前就唸軍校，小學、國中這樣讀上來。雖然我沒詢問過他，可是高中是他第一次唸普通學校的經驗，如果之後大學去考大軍校，聽起來很正常吧。」  
　　「嗯，的確如此。」  
　　「這樣的話，我們就不會唸同一所大學了，這樣我覺得好寂寞。」  
　　「……妳會不會想太遠？現在你們都還高一，至少還能同班三年。」  
　　「喔，說的也是。」格絲提低頭捏著浣熊的鼻子，浣熊雙手拍開格絲提的手。  
　　垂垂猶豫很久，然後他覺得非問不可。  
　　「格絲提，為什麼妳不想艾斯密被搶走。」  
　　「什麼？」  
　　「妳喜歡他？」  
　　「什麼嘛──不要問我這種問題。」格絲提皺起眉頭：「我喜歡你，但是不要問我對其他人的感覺。」  
　　「可是……」  
　　「我不會回答的啦。」  
　　垂垂本來想問，格絲提說的「喜歡」究竟什麼意思，但他又想，說不定問清楚會更尷尬，而且捫心自問，他並不想聽到格絲提承認自己愛著的人究竟是誰。  
　　「別說這些。垂垂，告訴你一聲，今天陸斯恩打電話問我答案，我回絕他了。」  
　　「啊。」  
　　「這也是我心情不好的原因，因為拒絕陸斯恩會害我以後不想去以斯拉家，好像拒絕一個人，就連以斯拉也疏遠。」  
　　「不會啦，以斯拉學妹和妳感情這麼好。」  
　　「我猜過幾天她就會聽到消息了吧，今天她問我要不要去她家吃飯，我說不要，她一定覺得奇怪。不過還是有好事情，籃球校隊跟我說復活節假期之後有校際切磋性質的運動比賽，足球、籃球、游泳、馬術都會上場。」  
　　「那是什麼？」垂垂想起上次和德儂中學的籃球比賽。  
　　「跟之前的男籃比賽有點類似，不過這次還有另外兩所學校，加上我們與德儂中學，共四所高中。一樣屬於非正式比賽，今年籃球的比賽場地在我們這邊，到時候會很熱鬧。」  
　　「怎麼這麼多活動……」  
　　「總共四天，第一天游泳、第二天籃球、第三天馬術、第四天足球。不過因為是屬於校隊內部的友誼賽程，所以會利用上課時間進行。一般學生雖然可以請公假觀看，不舉辦在學校裡面的項目就要到別的學校去，比較麻煩。但我想，我應該還是會通通請假當啦啦隊。不曉得柏藍學長會不會上場，另外艾斯密要代表游泳校隊的樣子。」  
　　「妳也會上場？」  
　　「嗯，跟女籃說好了，而且上次也答應里奧納多學長。」格絲提露齒一笑：「你呢？過來替校隊加油？」  
　　「不曉得，得看需請掉哪些公假。」然後垂垂又說：「不過我會去看妳的女籃比賽。」  
　　「那我要Mustache的甜點當慰勞品！」  
　　「好啊，我會帶去。」  
　　格絲提開心地笑了，看起來好甜，垂垂也揚起他的嘴角。說真的，就算要他買一百盒Mustache送人都沒關係，只要格絲提高興。  
　　他早就注意到艾斯密站在腳踏車棚的後面，但他根本不想理會。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　隔天垂垂剛到學校，一年級的依利德‧海禮爾特學妹特地上來找他。  
　　「學長，關於上次你送我的字畫，一直沒跟學長好好道謝。」依利德本來就是一位擁有清新、沉雅氣質，予人十足舒適感覺的美人，尤其當她對著特定人士釋出善意，那種脫俗絕塵的美麗便會加倍展現。班上許多人──尤其男同學──都將注意力放到這位一年級學妹身上，垂垂可以感覺自己同時被少數幾人不甚明顯地白眼，這讓他有點尷尬。與此同時，正與新女朋友交談的安索斯頓，也帶著他的好奇走向垂垂和依利德這邊。  
　　「哈囉，依利德，好久不見？」  
　　「安索學長好。」  
　　「妳來找垂垂？」  
　　「嗯，因為上次學長送了我字畫。」依利德露出一抹過分完美、一塵不染的笑，安索斯頓過了幾秒才再度開口。  
　　「字畫？那是什麼東西？」  
　　「就是上次──啊，那次學長你沒有來，我們幾個人一起吃午餐，垂垂學長示範……似乎叫做毛筆的藝術工具，是非常漂亮、而且頗為少見的美術作品。」  
　　「我知道毛筆，爸爸有次出國曾經買過文房四寶。」安索斯頓露出恍然大悟的表情：「這麼說來文房四寶是封郚的文物？我只曉得那東西國外才有。」  
　　「也不算封郚文物……因為兆洲好幾個國家古代都會使用毛筆作為書寫工具。」垂垂解釋著：「不過的確是封郚根深柢固的文化之一，至少我從小就被要求練習書法。」  
　　「所以才能寫得一手好字嗎？那張字畫真的好棒！」  
　　「哈、哈、過獎了。」垂垂不好意思的搔搔頭，感謝依利德的稱讚。  
　　「對了，垂垂，有件事情想問你幫忙。」安索斯頓輕輕靠著身後的桌椅：「不曉得你知道Easter Break之後四校聯合運動友誼賽了嗎？」  
　　「格絲提提過，有游泳、足球、籃球、馬術的那個？」  
　　「嗯，對。往年這只是運動社團私下的友誼活動，但去年四校聯合舉辦的成果不錯，計畫今年擴大辦理。」安索斯頓停了停：「因為充其量只是社團活動，學生會不方便介入，所以今年四校聯合運動友誼賽成立一個簡單的籌辦部處理活動事項，由各校派出代表。我是艾爾帝凡的代表，有些事情想找你幫忙。」  
　　「籌辦部？你要我幫什麼忙？」  
　　「籌辦部分成四大處，其中艾爾帝凡負責宣傳，所以希望你能加入，時效當然只限於活動期間。」  
　　「宣傳……我做得來嗎？」垂垂皺起眉頭。  
　　「別擔心，工作範圍只限於傳媒和其餘類似活動，宣傳處分兩大組別：新聞組、公關組，我同時負責公關組，新聞組目前已經確定有格絲提、愛里斯學姐、戴蒙學長、雪諾學弟、迦達默爾學長。如果願意，希望你能過來新聞組協助。」  
　　「具體需要做些什麼？」  
　　「新聞組的工作就是採訪，理想狀況你和格絲提、戴蒙學長一組，負責採訪艾爾帝凡和德儂高中的隊伍。」  
　　「採訪？」  
　　「格絲提負責訪問，由你和戴蒙學長提供協助，攝影和錄影之類的工作。之後這些影片和照片再更新到專門網頁，大致就是這樣。」  
　　聽起來不太困難，垂垂覺得。  
　　「好啊。每一場比賽都要採訪？」  
　　「沒這麼費工，找些有新聞潛力的部分就行，這部分戴蒙學長會負責，由他指揮你們兩位。」  
　　「嗯，我了解了。」  
　　「另外就是，如此一來四校聯合運動友誼賽的期間，你都必須請公假。」  
　　「幾號到幾號？」  
　　「二十七到三十。之後會接五月二日的月考，這是比較大的問題。」  
　　「……好趕。」垂垂額上滴下冷汗。  
　　「不過因為也算校際比賽，提供協助的人都可以記小功一支。」安索斯頓露出微笑：「如何？」  
　　垂垂想了想。老實說因為能和格絲提分在同個組別工作的緣故，他一開始就有點被說服，儘管安索斯頓已經警告他之後會接踵而來五月份的月考。  
　　「好，我沒問題。」  
　　「那就這麼決定，後天我就把名單送到學校的活動事務組。新聞組組長是愛里斯學姐、戴蒙學長。到時候若有任何問題，儘管詢問他們。」  
　　「好。」  
　　一旁始終沒有開口的依利德有些疑惑：「我剛才好像沒聽到柏藍學長、西鐸克學長他們的名字？」  
　　「他們不會加入籌辦部，因為柏藍加入籃球校隊、之後和西鐸克還有擊劍的事情負責，那四天會很忙碌。」  
　　「擊劍？今年加入的新項目嗎？」  
　　「對，目前安插在第三天，採自由報名，但擊劍社成員可優先參加。另外，米勒斯膜會參加馬術，比提雅和雷文霍克也是。」  
　　「大家都有項目，我是不是也該……」依利德猶疑著：「或者，安索學長需要幫忙？」  
　　「公關組還缺人手，如果妳能過來再好不過。」安索斯頓露出一抹笑容，偏頭看著依利德。  
　　「那麼就勞煩學長算我一份。」  
　　「當然。」  
　　安索斯頓今天的笑容比起平常更有種真誠的感覺，垂垂並不是笨蛋，他看得出來那是什麼意思。  
　　「既然沒其他事情，我先回自己班級，應該快上課了。」依利德溫柔地說，簡單告別便轉身離開二年三班教室。安索斯頓並沒有馬上走開，他站在原地直到現在的女朋友呼喚他的名字，才回頭看對方。  
　　「怎麼，亞莉潔？」  
　　「你不是說有事情跟鳽垂垂同學談，應該說完了吧？」  
　　「嗯，差不多。」安索斯頓聽得出來對方的暗示，走向他的新女朋友，帶著他一貫和煦的笑容：「剛才說到哪？」  
　　「你答應復活節假期，帶我去北邊走走。」  
　　「喔，對，約個時間吧，我都還好。」  
　　「那就假期第一天？最前幾日我不用上鋼琴課。」女孩子拿出手機查看行事曆，開開心心地計畫著。  
　　安索斯頓低頭靠近對方，也看了看四月底的月曆：「或者如果妳父母同意，我們不用這麼趕，可以在湖邊住一晚。」  
　　「……真的？我以為你有四校聯合友誼賽的事情忙。」  
　　「假期頭幾天沒有會議，可以趁機去玩，那裡有間不錯的飯店。」安索斯頓離開他女朋友身邊，走回座位：「妳再告訴我吧，反正我都可以。」  
　　  
　　


	21. 第二十一章：四月上半旬，報告討論

　　星期六那天，垂垂根據安索斯頓給的地址第一次拜訪安索斯頓家。  
　　安索斯頓的家位於市北荊棘區，離艾爾帝凡高中所在的儒爾丹區很近，是與儒爾丹區、安東尼特區齊名，艾札拉市地段最好的區域。這些高級地段向來都被封以「紫貴區」稱呼，有人曾說若要替艾札拉市最頂級的有錢人分成兩類，就依照其選擇於儒爾丹區、或者荊棘區置產來判斷。能夠在儒爾丹錫安山別墅群置產的多半是承繼古老頭銜、世代顯赫的貴族；至於緊追其後──布爾喬亞，資產階級，人稱新興貴族，則傾向荊棘區置產。  
　　安索斯頓的家就位於如此的顯貴地段，聽說他父親有另一棟房產也位於荊棘區內，市中心道奇街上有間店面，安東尼特區還有置產。  
　　循著地址，垂垂來到一條靜謐清幽的小街。附近一帶都是住宅區，馬路以灰白色的頁岩石板鋪成，車子經過的時候會發出上下顛陂的聲音，車輛行進得慢，通常也沒什麼人影。每家每戶的窗台都種植著藤蔓植物，鳥囀的聲音像是一碧如洗天幕的點綴，令人神清氣爽的一個區域。  
　　安索斯頓的家位於小街中段，是一幢以鋼筋混泥土為主體的三層樓洛可可式建築，雖然不似城堡宮院有著極盡奢華的設計，可以從其門、窗、牆面雕琢看出洛可可風格的繁複痕跡。漂亮的奶油色牆面，由磚瓦橫豎切成貝殼、花飾圖案，屋頂是淺綠色，一道橫躺的藍灰色階梯引領訪客爬了約莫半層樓高度，來到房子一樓──這和垂垂家鄉對於樓層的認知稍有差異，因為垂垂的故鄉，「一樓」真的是自平地而起，而這裡則稍微提高了半個樓層。  
　　對過門上地址，確認無誤之後，垂垂扶著樓梯的青銅色扶手來到住家大門，按下門鈴。  
　　很快地，大門便由內拉開，他最先看到西鐸克，然後聽見米勒斯膜與安索斯頓交談的聲音，兩人也走到門邊。  
　　「啊，你們都到啦。」  
　　「哈哈，我昨天住安索家，米勒斯膜是五分鐘前到的。」西鐸克讓出空間給垂垂進屋，安索斯頓的家，第一眼給人的感覺非常簡單整齊，但很溫暖。能夠住在這樣一個區域，如果家裡有複數以上的管家、僕人，垂垂一點也不覺得奇怪，但他沒有看到任何類似的人影，玄關頗大，他脫下鞋子之後越過客廳，另外一面可以看見有著長條餐桌的餐廳，以及類似通往廚房的路。而就在餐廳和客廳中央，有道往樓上去的樓梯。  
　　「歡迎，第一次來我家。」安索斯頓邊招呼垂垂，邊拿了拖鞋給他。垂垂學米勒斯膜把帶來的包包丟到客廳沙發上，好奇地四處看看。  
　　「那邊是餐廳和廚房，有道門通往後面的花園；這邊則是客廳。我們家地上三層、地下一層，二樓是我的房間、書房和兩間客房，三樓是我父母的主臥室、起居室、另一間書房。地下室有車庫、撞球間和視聽室，你想喝點什麼？我拿給你。」  
　　「麻煩水就好。」  
　　安索斯頓走向廚房的方向拿礦泉水，邊走回來，邊將順手抓起的一包洋芋片丟給西鐸克：「等一下吃的時候不要弄髒地毯，你會被罵。」  
　　「知道啦知道啦。」西鐸克笑嘻嘻的接過洋芋片，然後垂垂也接下他的礦泉水。  
　　「我們要在哪裡討論？」米勒斯膜問。  
　　「到餐廳吧，那張桌子夠大。媽咪說晚餐前隨我們用。」  
　　聽安索斯頓提起，垂垂才突然想到：「對了，你父母他們呢？」  
　　「開車出去買東西，中午前回來，他們說會順便買pizza給我們當午餐。」  
　　「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！我的最愛！」  
　　「啊，我有帶東西過來。」垂垂走到剛放下的背包，從中拿出一個精緻的茶包禮盒。  
　　「……怎麼這麼客氣？你可以不用準備的。」安索斯頓有點訝異，然後莞爾一笑。雖然曉得空手到別人家裡拜訪的確失禮，因為是很熟悉的同學的緣故，安索斯頓並不覺得垂垂有必要特別送禮，他因此一方面覺得驚訝，另一方面也鄭重道謝。  
　　「下次真的不用準備，反正都這麼熟了。」  
　　「嗯……不準備會不好意思。」垂垂搔搔頭：「因為也會打擾到令尊令堂。」  
　　「他們不會介意，相信我。你跟勒斯怎麼每次都這麼客氣。」安索斯頓收下茶包禮盒，放到一個食物櫃上。垂垂注意到他的禮盒下面還有另一個盒子，是龍蝦，看起來相當高級。  
　　「我爸爸堅持要我帶來，我也沒辦法。」米勒斯膜苦笑：「反正晚餐或許又會在你家叨擾，順便替你母親添點食材。」  
　　「既然如此，我們現在把垂垂的禮物開來泡泡看好了。」安索斯頓提議，轉身進廚房拿茶具。垂垂送的是一組十二入的不同口味花茶，安索斯頓家裡則有相當齊全的茶具，他們選了四種紅果的口味，取出茶包，泡了一壺。  
　　「我去樓上把昨天圖書館借的書、還有查到的資料拿下來。」西鐸克則一溜煙的往樓上跑，米勒斯膜幫忙安索斯頓把茶具放上餐桌，等西鐸克抱著一堆書本、文件下樓的時候，要西鐸克將東西放在旁邊。  
　　垂垂也把事前為了報告查找的資料拿過來，主要是圖書，米勒斯膜帶來紙本，還有一些印著非常漂亮的家徽的信封、絲巾、古老地契文件等等。所有事先蒐集到的材料集合起來之後非常之多，看起來相當豐富。至於被他們充當討論桌的餐桌，因為很長又很寬的緣故，即使擺滿一堆資料仍有空餘之處，相當舒適。  
　　因為垂垂知道安索斯頓家中只有三名成員，也就是父親、母親、以及安索斯頓。即使耳聞西鐸克經常出入此處，再怎麼算都只有四個人活動，但他們家的餐桌非常之大，要坐滿十幾個人垂垂認為也不成問題。  
　　「為什麼你們家桌子這麼大呀……」  
　　一邊看著安索斯頓將茶泡好，一邊這麼詢問，垂垂學其他人挑了一個位子坐下，他和米勒斯膜坐同一邊，安索斯頓與西鐸克則在對面。  
　　「你說餐桌嗎？因為我們家常有客人。」慢條斯理地把杯子傳給大家，安索斯頓眼神飄向那疊集合起來的資料：「我們昨天借這麼多？」  
　　「總共七本啊，而且你幾乎把網上找到的有用資料都印下來。另外這些是垂垂帶來的，這堆則是勒斯的。」  
　　垂垂瞄過每一本書名，都與他們的報告，「紋章」的歷史、流變、意義相關。  
　　「我覺得，我們分工合作寫摘要，要報告前的那個週末再出來統合討論一次。」米勒斯膜拿出一本拍紙簿，轉開鋼筆用著工整的字跡寫了些字：「分成幾個部分著手：緣起、流變、紋章學、傳令官、現代應用。」他頓了頓，接著用鋼筆指著「紋章學」三個字，拉出三條線，寫了些新的名詞：「紋章學又可細分色彩、圖案、系譜學三個部分。鳶尾花、十字架、動物紋章則是標題重點。」  
　　米勒斯膜最後提出的重點，他又特別標記在旁邊。  
　　「紋章學這一塊很吃力。」安索斯頓也拿出他的一支筆，筆頭雖然沒開，指著米勒斯膜寫下「紋章學」的地方：「不如這樣，緣起和流變由一個人負責；紋章學一個人負責，主題為解釋色彩使用規則、常見紋章圖案的意義，以及系譜學的判斷；傳令官傳統一個人；現代的應用一個人。做完這些之後，我們每個人再分別伸入三個標題重點：鳶尾花和動物紋章各一人，十字架的部分可以交給兩個人查找資料。」  
　　「嗯，聽起來還不錯。」米勒斯膜同意。  
　　「我都可以。垂垂呢？」西鐸克詢問他。  
　　「當然可以。」  
　　「那就看你們想負責什麼部分，自己認領吧。」安索斯頓說。  
　　西鐸克把米勒斯膜的簿子拿去看了一下：「我負責現代應用的部分，我想蒐集一些古老企業使用到貴族紋章的地方，以跑車為主。」  
　　「這是個有趣的方向。」米勒斯膜稱讚。  
　　「你呢？」  
　　「我想負責緣起和流變，不過我不堅持。」  
　　「拿去吧，你最擅長的歷史。」安索斯頓轉頭問道：「垂垂，你比較喜歡紋章學還是傳令官？」  
　　「其實我都可以。」  
　　「沒關係，你先選，我挑剩下的。」  
　　「那就……傳令官好了。」  
　　「嗯，那我負責紋章學，我會順便製作關於徽飾部分的資料。」  
　　米勒斯膜將分類項目旁邊分別寫上大家的名字：「標題重點呢？」  
　　「我跟安索一起負責十字架，要討論什麼的都很方便。」西鐸克說。  
　　「我沒意見。」米勒斯膜寫上他們兩個的名字：「垂垂，你決定想要查鳶尾花還是動物紋章的資料吧。」  
　　「……這兩個我都不太熟悉，所以我都可以。」  
　　「動物紋章會簡單一點，鳶尾花的資料比較難整理。」米勒斯膜說：「你查動物紋章吧，可以從獅子和豹下手，會發現一些有趣的事。」  
　　「什麼意思？」  
　　「哈，你查下去就曉得了。」  
　　西鐸克開始分書，他將兩本與紋章歷史相關的書籍丟給米勒斯膜，另外三本都是紋章學，看起來很厚，垂垂相信安索斯頓挑去的部分一定相當吃力。  
　　「喏，這本給你。」西鐸克喚了一聲，要垂垂接下。他丟來的這本書名就叫做《動物紋章》，垂垂隨意翻開，裡面有著非常豐富的古老紋章圖案，都是以動物為主體的紋章蒐集。  
　　另外還有幾本書，涵蓋的範圍跨越他們私下的分類，所以四人隨意討論一下，把書分給想要的人。  
　　「我借的那七本都預借了兩個月，所以時間絕對充裕。」西鐸克手枕著頭：「垂垂，把資料做成PPT的時候圖片要多，老師會要求圖片佔頁數一半以上。」  
　　「嗯，我記得。」垂垂想了想：「到時候各自報告負責的領域嗎？」  
　　「對，這樣子比較簡單。」回答他這句話的是安索斯頓。  
　　西鐸克百般無聊地趴到餐桌上：「我好餓喔，美女媽咪他們怎麼還沒回來？」  
　　安索斯頓頭往牆上時鐘看：「應該快了，我想他們大概……」  
　　話還沒說完，垂垂聽到門口傳來一陣鑰匙的聲音。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　「你好，你就是鳽垂垂嗎，歡迎來我們家玩。」  
　　親切地與垂垂輕碰兩邊臉頰的，是一位有著金色長髮，鬱綠色明動瞳孔的四十來歲女人。雖然是屬於垂垂父母那輩的年紀，卻依然保持一股相當清爽的神韻。她穿著一件品牌休閒副牌的棉質上衣，深卡其色皮背心，黑色的馬褲，看起來就像隨時能夠躍上馬背，對於瞬息萬變的局勢指揮若定。她給人的第一印象就和她的穿著相似，雖然優雅，卻一點也不柔弱。  
　　她的旁邊則是眼瞳顏色與安索斯頓十分相似，如反映天空碧藍般清透澈明的水的顏色，以及褐黑色短髮、深刻英挺五官的男人。身材頎長的他正脫下獵裝外套，隨手掛到衣帽架上，原本這名男人的穿著打扮非常休閒而簡單：白色襯衫、袖口捲起，和帶有洗刷痕跡的黑藍色牛仔褲。但在加了深咖啡色獵裝外套之後，整體看起來相當時髦，顏色沉穩但並不單純，線條俐落乾淨，高明的剪裁使得衣服合襯身形，即使早已過了不惑之年，依然散發一種連男人都無法否認的魅力。  
　　他們是安索斯頓的父親與母親，亞曼德‧席隆特，以及愛琳‧赫佐格。剛從商場買完東西，愛琳放下一堆物品立刻就與垂垂打招呼，至於亞曼德則先將帶回來的PIZZA放到餐桌上後，才有餘裕看看垂垂。  
　　「你就是鳽垂垂？那位家裡開了武器店的……」  
　　原本外表給人的感覺應該穩重而氣度才對，亞曼德忽然連連唉嘆數聲。  
　　「都是你的緣故才害我非得金盆洗手，跟董事會提出退休申請準備和愛琳到國外靜養頤年……」  
　　「亞曼德，別胡亂鬼扯，你本來就答應我近幾年要退休享樂。」愛琳輕輕揮了她丈夫一拳，然後把他拉走，趕他到樓上放東西：「鳽垂垂，別理他胡言亂語，亞曼德退休跟你一點關係也沒有，是我逼著要他實現當年娶我的承諾。」  
　　「啊……是。」  
　　「你們幾個趕快去吃午餐，西鐸克，吃洋芋片的時候不要亂掉，不然就罰你用吸塵器把整個屋子都吸過一遍喔。」  
　　「好好好──美女媽咪。」  
　　「米勒斯膜，今天晚上也照例留下來吃飯吧，剛才回來之前碰到你保鑣的車，我已經請他們晚飯過後再來接你。」  
　　「是的，不好意思又要叨擾。」  
　　「不會啦，反正你難得過來玩。」然後愛琳轉頭看著垂垂：「鳽垂垂，晚上也一起留下吃飯？」  
　　聽到這個邀請，垂垂一開始不知所措。不過看了看米勒斯膜、西鐸克和安索斯頓，他們都一臉理所當然的樣子，垂垂猜想這大概是幾位好友的默契。  
　　「好的……那麼就不好意思了。」  
　　愛琳露出一抹感覺有趣的笑：「鳽垂垂真是有家教的好孩子，這麼多禮。」  
　　「啊，不敢當。」  
　　然後愛琳朝客廳揚聲詢問：「格絲提、柏藍、德瑞，晚餐你們有特別想吃什麼？」  
　　垂垂看向旁邊──格絲提‧襲拉斯特正坐在客廳用遙控器亂轉台數、柏藍‧提斯狄懶洋洋的佔據單人沙發、德瑞里西華‧密根利斯則百無聊賴的拿起架上一本圖鑑翻閱。稍早安索斯頓的父母從外回來的同時，這三個人也莫名奇妙跟著進屋，舉止自然的好像這裡是他們家裡似的。  
　　「……沒人理我的話，我要把有線電視拆掉囉？」  
　　一聽愛琳這麼說，格絲提立刻丟下遙控器跑了過來。  
　　「愛琳、愛琳，我要吃白醬蛤蜊細扁麵！」  
　　「這才像話嘛。」  
　　柏藍微微地朝這頭看來：「有沒有肉？」  
　　「那就來煎菲力，剛才買了很棒的牛排。」愛琳轉身看安索斯頓：「四點半的時候，麻煩替我把菲力拿出來退冰。」  
　　「好的，媽咪。」  
　　愛琳又注意到垂垂：「你有沒有什麼食材不吃？」  
　　「嗯，沒有，我都可以。」  
　　「那就好。晚餐煮白醬麵、菲力，還少個前菜。」  
　　「媽咪，勒斯有帶龍蝦過來。」安索斯頓把米勒斯膜送的禮盒拿給他母親看：「今天晚上可以煮掉。」  
　　「唉呀，你們家還是這麼客氣。」愛琳驚訝地接過：「那就弄龍蝦沙拉，順便再弄個牧羊人派。」  
　　「好棒，都是馬鈴薯！」西鐸克興高采烈。  
　　決定完畢晚餐菜單，愛琳稍微將一些東西整理妥當，就把一樓留給幾個高中生，上到樓上去了。  
　　米勒斯膜有點無奈看著客廳那三個人：「你們怎麼會出現……」  
　　與此同時，西鐸克拆開三大盒PIZZA，招呼其他人趕快來吃。  
　　「是三色臭起司pizza！」  
　　格絲提跑第一個爭搶午餐。  
　　  
　　雖然吃午餐的過程，滿嘴食物的格絲提嘗試解釋自己出現在安索斯頓家的原因，但後來說出較容易令人理解的話語，好讓其餘幾人明白事情經過的，是柏藍的解說。  
　　故事大致如以下：安索斯頓的父母開車到商場採買物品，結帳之後由於車子停得稍遠，亞曼德請妻子在門口等候，而他則去牽車。買了許多東西的愛琳等候丈夫的同時忽然被一名小孩的推車撞到，東西差點落得滿地。此時，一名身手矯健的年輕人及時伸出援助，愛琳抬頭正想道謝，忽然發現對方竟是自己兒子的同學，而柏藍也認出她是安索斯頓的母親。  
　　亞曼德將休旅車開了過來，車上竟已坐著格絲提和德瑞里西華。原來剛才走到停車場彼端牽車的亞曼德目睹一名老太太遭到幾位不良少年惡言相向，正想加以干涉，忽見人群中顯眼的德瑞里西華抓住想要動粗的年輕人的手，格絲提則重重踹了另外兩人一腳，然後由於亞曼德的呼喚，轉頭驚喜地與亞曼德打招呼。一聽安索斯頓的父母說起家裡還有米勒斯膜等人作客，三位假日無所事事，才會跑到商場殺時間的高中學生，欣然跟著安索斯頓的父母坐車回來。  
　　「原來你們在做報告！我還想說怎麼大家來安索學長家裡開派對沒通知我！」格絲提抓著一片pizza嚼呀嚼的，一邊還去拉扯西鐸克的衣服。  
　　「難道我們連做個功課都要詔告天下。」米勒斯膜有點無奈地表示。  
　　「沒這麼嚴重嘛──反正我們又不會吵你們，對吧？柏藍學長。」  
　　「借我玩你的電動就好，上次深淵驚蟄我打到第七關一直沒破。」柏藍也抓著一片pizza，而且還很自動的替自己倒杯汽水：「假日無聊死了，不然我幹嘛跑商場買CD。」  
　　「深淵驚蟄？我我我我也要玩！那遊戲可以多人控制嗎？」  
　　「好像可以，等下試試。」柏藍毫不在意。  
　　安索斯頓則轉頭看著德瑞里西華：「……德瑞，你和格絲提又怎麼會跑去逛商場。」  
　　「她臨時說要買書，那邊有間很大的書店。」  
　　「格絲提會看書？」  
　　「喂喂喂──米勒斯膜學長你這句話太過分了，小心我把以斯拉從你身邊搶走喔！」  
　　米勒斯膜苦笑：「怎麼大家都拿她威脅我。」  
　　「那當然啦，因為她太好了不值得配你。」格絲提笑盈盈地說。  
　　「……這我就無法反駁。」  
　　幾個人坐在頗長的餐桌上吃pizza、聊天，除垂垂的其他人，看起來都像經常逗留於安索斯頓家中，對於毫無預警來此作客不會感到任何不自在。垂垂覺得桌子這麼大張的確有其道理，他開始能夠想像這個家庭經常出入許多朋友。  
　　午餐時間過後，安索斯頓和西鐸克合力把pizza紙盒收到廚房，丟掉油膩的部分，替回收工作稍作處理，接著把柏藍、格絲提、德瑞里西華趕到客廳，要求他們將餐廳留給討論報告的其餘四人。雖然剛才已經大致將報告分工完畢，他們打算花一下午的時間先把各自負責領域的所需資料過濾出來，互相對照有無重疊部分，如此回去製成簡報才不會顯得特別零亂。  
　　偌大的桌子幾人各佔一角，專心翻起資料。至於剛才號稱絕對不會打擾他們做報告、但其實一點都不值得信賴的──格絲提‧襲拉斯特，十五分鐘之後頗不安分的借道跑過餐廳，用行動「聲稱」只是要去廚房拿果汁喝，接著站得遠遠的東張西望。  
　　「……妳想做什麼？」  
　　格絲提很聰明，她沒有去煩不太容易受到干擾的安索斯頓、定力頗足的米勒斯膜、也沒有去煩雖然看似最容易被影響，其實認真起來相當專心的西鐸克，她選了垂垂，一個根本就無法忽視她的存在、因此為她製造不少樂趣的人。  
　　「沒有呀，我只是在想，剛才居然忘了打聽你們的報告題目。」  
　　「……紋章。」  
　　「是那個比武大賽盾牌上的東西嗎？就是現在不少跑車車廠啦、企業商標上還保留的徽章圖案？」  
　　「嗯，我想是的。」  
　　「哇──好像很困難的樣子，好深奧的報告題目喔。需不需要我幫忙？」  
　　「……只要妳別吵我就好，拜託讓我快點把資料找完……」  
　　「嗄啊，垂垂學長你這什麼話，好像我就只會搗亂而已！我是很誠心誠意的請問你需不需要幫忙，怎麼可以輕易拒人於千里之外？」  
　　「可是我……」  
　　「格絲提，妳閃邊去啦。」一手抄寫書上某段古文，並且用便利貼把圖鑑上某個圖案作下記號，西鐸克空出另外一手像趕小狗般朝格絲提揮來揮去：「去跟柏藍玩電動，不要打擾垂垂。」  
　　「咦──安索學長，你的眼鏡呢？你在家裡不都習慣戴著眼鏡嗎，怎麼現在沒有看到？你忘在房間了嗎，我幫你去二樓拿，應該放在房間裡吧，我去我去。」  
　　安索斯頓回頭望了咚咚咚跑上樓梯的格絲提一眼，然後轉回身子繼續在影印紙上畫線：「幸虧我剛好把眼鏡放在一個難找的地方。」  
　　「看來等她找到眼鏡、再下樓攪局會花去一段時間。」一旁翻找鳶尾花圖案的米勒斯膜則慢條斯理地說。  
　　「……她每次都這樣嗎……」  
　　「差不多。只要有人在做正事，格絲提就愛搗蛋，別理她就會自討沒趣。」  
　　垂垂覺得好無奈。但因為其他人回話的同時並沒有停下手邊工作，垂垂趕快重新整理起分配到他手中的資料。  
　　五分鐘後，客廳音響播放著有點大聲的浪漫樂派鋼琴曲。  
　　「換人了。」米勒斯膜淡淡地說。  
　　「別擔心，我爸爸最近買的都是古典樂。」安索斯頓則道。  
　　鋼琴曲被切掉，換成歌劇。然後又被切掉，播起交響樂。接著是小提琴協奏曲、打擊樂、歌劇、打擊樂、另一首交響樂、聖歌、管風琴。  
　　「請問這是柏藍還是……」  
　　「德瑞。他每次都很好奇我爸新買的CD，會把每片都放來聽。」安索斯頓抄下一句垂垂看不懂的外文在紙上，然後傳給米勒斯膜：「勒斯，你看得懂這段拜庭古文？十三世紀拜庭一個王朝家徽上的字樣。」  
　　米勒斯膜接去望了一眼：「太陽是我們的榮耀。看起來像是家訓。」  
　　「謝了。」  
　　五分鐘後，就在來自音響的干擾好不容易稍微減弱的同時，有如已經約定好會接續出現的吵鬧，格絲提蹦蹦跳跳從樓上跑下來。  
　　「我找到了！安索學長！我找到你的眼鏡了！原來你放在印表機和音響中間，害我差點漏看那邊有個漂亮的精品盒，那盒子好漂亮喔，之前是用來裝帽子的嗎？裡面有好多我從沒看你用過的領帶夾和袖釦，你的收集真是有趣！」  
　　「……謝謝妳。」沒有任何欣喜、稱讚、感謝之情，安索斯頓無動於衷地接下格絲提遞給他的眼鏡盒，擺到旁邊，然後以完全未受干擾的姿態用螢光筆將資料中他所需要的字句做上記號。  
　　「你們會不會口渴呢？我來幫你們倒飲料好了。還有啊話說我家有好幾本貴族家徽圖鑑，雖然系譜學的部分好像有點錯誤，不過應該還挺值得參考的啦！學長學長──你們覺得呢？需要的話我就後天帶去學校喔？」  
　　回應此段問句，西鐸克非常冷靜地開口說道：  
　　「我要蘇打汽水加香草冰淇淋再加糖漿和蔓越莓汁。」  
　　「我要櫻桃汽水、檸檬冰砂、水蜜桃原汁、甜白酒和黑麥汁調配的綜合果汁。」安索斯頓則表示。  
　　「麻煩請給我薑汁汽水、香蕉甜酒、藍喬力梳酒、玫瑰茶、牛奶、優酪乳與可可粉混合成的飲料，謝謝。」米勒斯膜也用極度若無其事的口吻說。  
　　「好好呀呀呀呀──那麼垂垂學長你要什麼飲料呢？」  
　　「……水。」  
　　「好好好唷──我現在就去幫你們準備！」  
　　然後垂垂看見那個攪局的人開開心心晃到安索斯頓家的廚房，拉開冰箱東翻西找。  
　　「米勒斯膜，這次你胡謅的飲料聽起來有點噁心。」安索斯頓抬頭看了對方一眼，雲淡風輕。  
　　「是嗎，我隨便講的，反正她能消失越久越好。」米勒斯膜給了個微笑，拉過摺疊文件，打開一看，竟是半開大小的各式十字紋章圖案：「安索，這個拿去，你們的範圍。」  
　　「好。」  
　　原本以為格絲提的遠離總算能讓他們有個稍微安靜的讀書空間，但接著垂垂發現客廳傳來的電玩音響越來越大……  
　　「聽音效好像破到第十關了，正在跟象牙塔守門人纏鬥吧，等一下進入地下商城會有更多隱藏任務。」西鐸克笑嘻嘻的，絲毫不以噪音為擾，而另外兩人的情況也完全相同。垂垂開始很有自信的懷疑，那一定是因為過去這三人也經常被人如此打擾。  
　　  
　　下午五點鐘，等這些人把資料整理得告一段落，安索斯頓的母親已經開始準備晚餐。垂垂看了看桌上四杯飲料──除卻他自己的是極為普通的礦泉水，另外三杯都是外表看起來噁心異常的奇妙東西，還會冒煙。  
　　同時格絲提和柏藍的聲音自客廳傳導而至。  
　　「學長學長、後面！必殺技必殺技！啊啊蛇髮女妖跑過來了，快點躲開！那邊，那邊有山洞，對對對，跟我的角色一起走！啊啊學長我救你──可惡的深淵地獄犬看我的徹寒冰彈！啊啊奇怪MP怎麼還沒有回來，學長快點救救救救我！」  
　　「格絲提妳別擋路，站在那邊不要亂動！妳站太遠了，過來一點，好不要動！妳儘管負責放法，其他我來，喂喂我叫妳不要亂跑，站太遠妳的角色吸不到經驗值！」  
　　「啊啊可是可惡的地獄犬又追追追追來了！學長學長你快點砍下去砍脖子脖子不然我的HP都要被扣光了啦！」  
　　因為已經做完資料整理，垂垂便離開餐廳好奇地看看客廳那三人究竟在做什麼。  
　　電視機前面是坐在地上的格絲提、以及佔據單人沙發斜斜躺著、手拿控制器的柏藍。德瑞里西華不置可否盯了螢幕半晌，非常優雅地打了一個呵欠。  
　　「……你們怎麼還在玩深淵驚蟄，不玩別的遊戲？」安索斯頓也走向客廳，挑格絲提旁邊的地毯坐下，並朝格絲提伸出右手：「控制器給我，我先幫妳逃出這個區域。」  
　　「安索學長快快快快快幫幫我，我被那些地下沼澤的女怪纏超久啦！」  
　　「她好笨，一直逃不出來，害我得在旁邊不停清除那些才三十五等的怪物。」  
　　「不公平啦柏藍學長！這個小法師是我剛剛才開的耶。」  
　　「等級低就是低，還有什麼好講。」  
　　「吼吼柏藍學長你都不體諒比你笨的人吼！」  
　　「……妳也知道妳比我笨。」  
　　「不是啦我是說新開的法師，我哪有比你笨！」  
　　「新開的法師跟妳有什麼不同？」  
　　「當然有，她看起來就很嫩！」  
　　「我看妳玩RPG也很嫩。」  
　　柏藍毫不在意地一邊與格絲提回嘴，一邊控制自己的角色剷除沼澤區怪物，而安索斯頓則操縱格絲提的女法師，相當熟練順暢打帶跑離開這個區域。  
　　「安索學長你好棒！」  
　　「你們怎麼沒有踩到隱藏任務？」西鐸克坐到長條沙發上，手中抱著一包還沒打開的洋芋片，炭烤牛排口味：「剛才過了柳樹林，隨便砍幾下路邊那塊石板，會有NPC出來指引驚蟄怪的位子。」  
　　「格絲提的角色再不跑就要被打死了。」安索斯頓淡淡地說。同時螢幕上顯示女法師的MP補充完畢，安索斯頓控制角色一個轉身，放出大法術。那些緊追不捨的怪物通通陷入法術攻擊範圍，絢麗燦爛的銀藍、冷綠光芒盡出，等螢幕上的亮度再度恢復正常，範圍內已沒有任何怪獸。  
　　「好漂亮……」垂垂訝異地說。  
　　「所以我才喜歡來安索家打電動，效果超好。」柏藍嘻嘻笑著，驅使自己的角色上前查看地上被遺留下來的各種寶物。  
　　「我們去地下室的視聽間玩神話格鬥。」安索斯頓提議：「視聽間螢幕較大，玩起來最過癮。」  
　　「好啊，我存個檔。」柏藍操縱螢幕存檔，然後離開遊戲。安索斯頓退出遊戲片，將電視螢幕關上。  
　　「你們的報告已經告一段落？」  
　　「差不多，託你們攪局的福，沒有比我想像中還快完成。」米勒斯膜笑著回答柏藍的詢問。  
　　「什麼話，我哪有攪局，攪局的只有格絲提吧！」  
　　「如果你覺得自己玩遊戲音量很小的話……」  
　　格絲提跑去拉起德瑞里西華：「走吧走吧，德瑞你一定沒玩過格鬥電玩！這個我就很強喔！」  
　　「走吧垂垂，我猜你也沒玩過。」西鐸克一手搭著垂垂的肩，一行人便往地下室去。  
　　順著樓梯，安索斯頓家裡的地下室大致分兩邊，一邊有扇紗門通往地下車庫，垂垂隱約看見他們家車子少說四、五台，停在最靠近門口的明顯是輛跑車。另一半則有兩個大房間，分別為牆上掛滿出國旅行的戰利品、飛鏢盤等等的撞球間，以及一整個視聽室。  
　　安索斯頓家的視聽室很大，事實上整個地下室天花板偏高，因此房間彼端與天花板齊高的巨大螢幕──也就顯得特別大，像電影院。又由於房間的深度夠，距離長，坐在另外一邊位子上的他們視覺上一點也不覺得難過。當安索斯頓將資料片放進遊戲機裡，連上螢幕之後，房間環繞音響傳出的格鬥配樂，瞬間讓垂垂有身歷其境的感覺。  
　　「你們家有這麼棒的地方呀。」  
　　「當然，無論看電影或玩遊戲都很過癮！」西鐸克大笑回了垂垂的話，語氣如同這裡真的是他的家。  
　　「誰要先玩，兩個控制器。」安索斯頓丟出操控器，柏藍接下一個，格絲提則搶另外一個。他們非常熟練地各自選取螢幕上顯示的操縱角色，按下確定鍵，進入遊戲畫面。  
　　「打輸的那個自動退出，換我上場喔！」西鐸克朝那兩人說道。  
　　「絕對不會是我。」格絲提露出一抹燦笑。  
　　「哼，等等再說大話。」柏藍則嗤之以鼻。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　沒想到自遊戲開始之後緊抓操控器最久、始終沒被打敗而換陣下來的，竟是安索斯頓的父親。  
　　「你們這些毛頭小子也太遜了，打個遊戲機都打不贏我？」  
　　亞曼德‧席隆特哈哈大笑，正與他對峙的格絲提則不斷呀呀抗議，但最後她所操控的黑人戰士依舊被亞曼德的比基尼美女給打到倒地不起。  
　　「可──可惡惡惡惡！」  
　　「換我！格絲提！」柏藍伸手接住格絲提丟來的操控器，快速選了一個新的戰士上場。西鐸克吃著一整包家庭號洋芋片，安索斯頓喝可樂，米勒斯膜靜靜觀戰。  
　　「安索，你爸這個時間怎麼這麼有空？」米勒斯膜不經意地提問：「你媽媽會不會需要幫忙？」  
　　「還好吧，既然我爸沒黏在我媽身邊，就代表他被從廚房趕出來，而且又無事可做，只好跑到地下室搶我們的遊戲機。」安索斯頓聳聳肩。與此同時柏藍又被亞曼德打敗，柏藍轉身把遙控器丟給米勒斯膜。  
　　「勒斯！」  
　　忽然接到遙控器的米勒斯膜嘆口氣，選擇外貌只有五歲左右的小孩子角色，這個角色在一群戰士當中顯得特別奇怪，因為所有的人都配備武器，就他沒有，而且造型方面幾乎與普通小孩並無二異。垂垂知道遊戲裡常常設定各種年齡、種族、外貌的特殊角色，諸如老人家、小孩子或纖瘦的美女，這些角色在打鬥遊戲裡依舊能夠發揮各種武打功用，只不過，米勒斯膜選的這個角色一點也不像有特殊武打設定。  
　　「勒斯，你怎麼選了沒用的約翰？」安索斯頓狐疑地喊，但米勒斯膜表情一點也不像誤選。垂垂抬頭看螢幕，那角色的確就叫做「沒用的約翰」，小孩子害羞地把雙手放在身後，扭捏一陣。  
　　「你們玩這麼久，都不知道另一套隱藏設定程式嗎……」米勒斯膜淡淡地說，比基尼美女與小孩子各站擂台一側對峙，司儀倒數，「GO」的聲音一下，兩個角色開始動作，卻見比基尼美女忽爾衝向小孩，一把將他抱起，塞在胸前不斷磨蹭：「……約翰是她兒子。」  
　　現場安靜兩秒，直到格絲提和柏藍大叫：「什麼？」  
　　螢幕上的比基尼美女把約翰抱在懷裡細心呵護，不管亞曼德怎麼操縱控制，比基尼美女都不聽令，直到米勒斯膜讓約翰朝自己母親揍了一拳，比基尼女郎瞬間敗陣。  
　　「原來你們都不曉得這個隱藏設定。」  
　　「……好爛，好爛的設定。」柏藍嘖嘴。  
　　「但也是遊戲的一部分。」  
　　「那誰是他老爸？」格絲提發問。  
　　「剛才那位黑人傭兵。」  
　　「什麼？如果真的這樣，約翰應該要是混血兒呀！」格絲提大聲抗議：「這樣不對吧，怎麼可能！」  
　　「反正根據遊戲設定，約翰法律上的生父是剛剛那位黑人傭兵。」米勒斯膜並不在乎：「這只是遊戲設定，你們也別太計較。」  
　　「德瑞、德瑞，他被戴綠帽了！」格絲提拉著德瑞里西華的衣角，硬把他拉入討論圈。  
　　「……我對這種事情沒有興趣。」  
　　「你不覺得很鳥嗎！那麼到底誰才是約翰的爸爸，那個金髮劍士？或者咖啡色頭髮的魔法師？」  
　　「喂……」  
　　西鐸克跑到亞曼德旁邊：「輸了就換人，換我換我玩！」  
　　「這種贏法勝之不武，誰知道還有隱藏設定！」亞曼德不太甘心，丟出手中遙控器；幾名高中生卻很開心總算把一直霸占控制器的亞曼德踢開，西鐸克選了黑人傭兵。  
　　「約翰對上老爸有什麼隱藏設定？」  
　　「傭兵他會……」  
　　米勒斯膜還未回答，「沒用的約翰」就把老爸過肩摔出場外。  
　　「哇，這麼強！我以前開他都沒有任何絕招，原來沒用的約翰這麼有用！」  
　　「但也只有對付這兩個角色會有效力，對上其他人一樣不能發揮任何功能。」  
　　西鐸克將控制器傳給安索斯頓，安索斯頓選擇紅髮的將軍角色，打鬥開始，才一擊就把約翰給踢出場子。  
　　「換人，誰要玩？」米勒斯膜丟出控制器。  
　　垂垂接過，選了新的角色，展開與安索斯頓的將軍的打鬥。  
　　  
　　晚上七點，安索斯頓的母親已經做好晚飯，把地下室的人都找上樓。安索斯頓家的大餐桌完全發揮功效，九個大人繞著餐桌坐好，依舊顯得舒適，桌上擺滿菜餚，有米勒斯膜提供食材的龍蝦沙拉，以及牧羊人派、白醬蛤蜊細扁麵、菲力牛排。  
　　愛琳的廚藝極好，龍蝦沙拉處理得鮮美甘甜，配上切片哈密瓜、生菜、蝦子，牧羊人派的馬鈴薯泥並不攪得很細，因此咬下去略帶顆粒，很有嚼勁，裡頭半生不熟的碎牛肉流著醬汁，隨馬鈴薯融化，用奶油醬與帶著海鮮鮮美感的蛤蜊炒出的白色醬汁，裹著細透淡黃的扁狀麵條，醬汁隨麵條帶至嘴裡，滑溜順口，至於五分熟的菲力牛排，切下去的時候略帶血色，毫無筋骨肥油，每一口都是細緻柔嫩的上等肉質，口齒留香。  
　　用過晚餐，幾人才準備回家。德瑞里西華打電話要管家過來接人，也要順便送格絲提，米勒斯膜請他的保鑣出門，西鐸克一臉就還要在安索斯頓家裡叨擾一天的樣子。柏藍家位於儒爾丹外區，離學校不遠，德瑞里西華說回去的時候順路，柏藍便打算搭個便車。  
　　「你呢，你要怎麼走？」米勒斯膜轉頭詢問。  
　　「來的時候我坐計程車，回去一樣就行。」垂垂並不怎麼擔心。  
　　「不然我可以送你到舊倉庫區外圍。舊倉庫區車子無法進去，不過只開到外面的話，沒有關係。」  
　　垂垂遲疑：「可是那裡畢竟……」  
　　舊倉庫區再怎麼說也算惡名遠播，若讓人發現議會院議會長的長子開車經過附近……  
　　「沒這麼嚴重，狗仔隊不會到處都是。」米勒斯膜笑著搖搖頭：「走吧，我送你，省一筆計程車錢。」  
　　


	22. 第二十二章：Crazy Day

　　報告討論的周末之後，即將迎接長達十天的Easter Break假期。但趁放假前一日，則是艾爾帝凡高中Crazy Day，西鐸克所號稱的「西鐸克日」。  
　　根據西鐸克和安索斯頓的解說，這似乎來自於與愚人節近似的傳統，是個能讓古代上自王公貴族、下至販夫走卒，都拋開規矩、禮儀束縛的特殊節日，無論做出什麼樣的事情都沒有關係，但又與愚人節稍有不同。愚人節的慶祝方式是以無傷大雅的整人為主，這天則以進行各種瘋狂、引人注目的舉動出名。  
　　  
　　那天垂垂剛到學校，足足在校門口愣了有一分鐘左右。  
　　  
　　艾爾帝凡高中校門是令人引以為傲的三層樓凱旋式大門，門旁有座中世紀騎士模樣的巨石雕像，威風無比停立在大門左側，如同守護學生的英勇戰士。但今天，除了中世紀騎士之外，校門口又多了兩樣奇妙的東西。  
　　「……格絲提、西鐸克？」  
　　垂垂抓著書包忍不住出聲叫喚。他的眼前是一尊全身灑滿金粉、仿如金尊雕像的年輕女孩，穿著白色長衫，站在不知從哪搬來的黑色石座上，身後一對折斷的翅膀延展而出，女孩子動也不動，只有睫毛微微眨著，若非垂垂靠得夠近，他會以為這是一尊死雕像。另外一邊則為全身漆黑的男人──不是木炭或金屬的黑，而有如屍體腐敗般帶著死亡的黑，老實說這讓垂垂想起恐怖的黑死病。男人本來擁有一張甚是好看的臉孔，但因為今天化了幾乎與死人無異的妝容，甚至有點噁心。破舊骯髒的衣服加深他的落魄，維持著病態佝僂的姿勢毫無動彈，有如博物館裡的標本。  
　　儘管垂垂開口喚了這一男一女雕像的名字，卻沒人給予回應。垂垂開始覺得毛毛的，畢竟眼前兩人真的動也不動，像是死的一樣，幾可亂真指數高得嚇人。  
　　「喂，格絲提、西鐸克？」  
　　早晨的校門相當忙碌，學生上學的腳步不斷，但每個人一見校門景象，不是圍觀就是嘖嘖稱奇，也因此形成好大一圈人潮擠在門口不肯進去。  
　　柏藍和米勒斯膜在校門口外的馬路碰面，他們一起過馬路走向這邊，遙遙便看見格絲提和西鐸克精彩的新「表演」。  
　　「原來他們今天玩這個啊？」柏藍驚訝地讚嘆：「好厲害，這兩人一動不動站在這裡多久了？」  
　　「我不知道，但從我到場到現在，還沒動過。」垂垂搔搔頭：「至少五分鐘。」  
　　「這個遊戲還真累人。」米勒斯膜微蹙眉頭：「兩位，你們該下來了，這樣子會阻塞校門交通。」  
　　回應米勒斯膜這句話的，是一陣衣服的沙沙聲。只見格絲提忽爾動起身體，伸了個好大的懶腰，跳下黑色石台。  
　　「吼吼吼累死了，差點扭到腰！可是的確很像真的雕像吧！」  
　　「對對對。」柏藍敷衍地回覆格絲提。  
　　西鐸克也跳下他的白色台子，甩著一身襤褸，右手勾搭格絲提：「小睡豬妳怎麼那麼快就放棄！米勒斯膜勸妳一句妳就跳下來，我們不是說好要等垂垂站到我們兩個中間的時候一起嚇他的嗎？」  
　　「啊啊啊啊不要碰我的身體！」格絲提著急大喊，用力推開西鐸克，西鐸克同時也像想起什麼重要事情大退一步，但已經來不及了，被西鐸克碰觸到的肌膚上面沾黏的金粉通通灑落，黏到西鐸克的衣服或者地上。  
　　「酒肉朋友你這個大笨蛋！」  
　　「對不起對不起，我臨時忘記了！」  
　　「可惡，你不曉得早上灑金粉的時候我一直打噴嚏嗎！」  
　　「好啦好啦真的很對不起──」  
　　垂垂卻默默地詢問：「你們本來想要嚇我……」  
　　「對啊，因為只有你會被我們嚇到。」西鐸克說得理所當然。  
　　這時格絲提從旁邊辛苦拉來第三個台子，灰色的，質感與格絲提站的黑色、以及西鐸克站的白色石台差不多，然後格絲提又從中拿出一套莫名奇妙的東西……  
　　「你們想做什麼！」垂垂警戒大開。  
　　「加入我們啊！快快快，換上這身衣服！」  
　　「我不要，這什麼鬼東西！」  
　　「就和你眼前所看到的一模一樣，殭屍的衣服，有什麼好懷疑。」  
　　「殭──」  
　　西鐸克抓住想逃的垂垂，不讓他跑走：「格絲提說是封郚傳說中的鬼怪，聽起來很有趣，我們還到處找才找到這套衣服耶，你看，連這個都準備好了！」他從口袋掏出某樣東西，垂垂看了從額上冒下冷汗，那是造型裡通常會黏在殭屍額頭上的道符。  
　　「你們怎麼……」  
　　「快點快點，快把衣服換好，我還要幫你撲白粉畫屍斑，很費工的！」格絲提放下殭屍的衣服又拿出一個半透明工具箱，裡面放滿專業的舞台妝化妝工具。  
　　「我一定要穿上嗎！」  
　　「不然呢？這樣子才有整體感！」  
　　「整體感？」  
　　「天使、黑死病死掉的人、殭屍，很整齊吧！」  
　　「哪裡有整體感啊！」  
　　「好吧，沒有就算了，快點快點穿上這套衣服，反正袍子很大，垂垂你也不一定要脫下制服再換啦。」格絲提邊說邊伸手去拉垂垂的領子，垂垂趕緊退後一步。  
　　「我……我自己來。」  
　　「什麼？你在害羞嗎？」  
　　垂垂伸出手：「衣服拿來我自己穿。」  
　　他可不想換完殭屍的衣服之後，就被那些圍觀同學中的格絲提愛慕者給掐死成真正的殭屍。  
　　等垂垂把殭屍的衣服從頭套到腳，格絲提用兩個黑色夾子把他的瀏海夾了起來，然後要垂垂坐到灰色石台上，好方便格絲提上妝。她只稍微用濕紙巾拍過垂垂的臉，擦過化妝水和乳液，一下子上起粉底膏，故意打得很白，把垂垂露出衣服之外的肌膚通通打上偏白膚色，然後加重表演妝容效果，畫出很深的黑眼圈和局部青色屍斑，垂垂自己看了都覺得有點噁心。  
　　「……請問我今天什麼時候才准把這些卸掉。」  
　　「當我說可以的時候呀。」  
　　「那請問那大概會是什麼時候？」  
　　「嗯……我不知道，譬如放學吧？」  
　　「你要我頂著這個死人妝度過一天！」  
　　「有什麼不好，我化的耶！」  
　　「……算了，隨便妳。」  
　　垂垂認份的坐在椅子上任格絲提宰割，化完底妝和效果，格絲提替他上蜜粉，這其中垂垂打了好大的噴嚏，被格絲提臭罵一頓。然後又替垂垂上眼線，並且要他伸出雙手，替手臂也加了近似的膚色效果。  
　　從頭到尾站在旁邊看垂垂受罪的，除了一直拍手叫好的西鐸克、沉默不語的柏藍和米勒斯膜，還有後到的安索斯頓。  
　　「這就是你昨天提起的新遊戲嗎。」安索斯頓帶著一絲看好戲的微笑詢問西鐸克。  
　　「對，很棒吧！」  
　　「垂垂，你畫眼線很好看。」安索斯頓依舊帶著淺笑。  
　　「那你也來畫這個死人妝試試看！」  
　　「我畫過了，你忘記春季班遊的時候？」  
　　垂垂覺得有點無力，當時安索斯頓畫的可是帥氣的吸血鬼妝，但他現在卻被變成活死人殭屍。  
　　「對了，柏藍，通知你一聲，今年四校友誼賽確定加入射擊項目。」趁著垂垂可憐地接受格絲提上妝，安索斯頓悠悠哉哉告訴柏藍。  
　　「確定了？」  
　　「昨天四校代表開會決定，還有各校學生會加入討論，大家都欣然同意，聖哈威中學有良好的射擊場和馬術專用場地，會在那邊舉辦。」  
　　聽到這話的格絲提回過頭來：「那我也可以加入射擊比賽嗎？」  
　　「最好不要，妳已經加入女子籃球比賽，又有宣傳部記者的工作，我會不方便調度工作人員。」  
　　「好吧好吧。」格絲提對安索斯頓聳聳肩：「學長最大，我聽你的。」  
　　「今年會實施去年檢討會的要求，不限制社團報名嗎？」一旁的米勒斯膜也詢問起這個即將到來的活動：「我記得去年檢討會上，認為可以放寬參賽標準，不一定是該項目社團正式社員才能參賽。」  
　　「嗯，今年的確放寬標準，不過社團成員可以優先報名、優先錄取。另外，需要充分團隊合作的籃球和足球項目，依然必須以社團名義報名參賽，但只要社團願意將個人納為臨時社員就能參加，譬如像柏藍上次臨時回籃球校隊幫忙的情況，是被允許的。」安索斯頓話停了片刻：「至於計分方面，依然以校為單位採團體計分，而校內又以社團為唯一，也就是說比賽結果是用學校排行，個人項成績只會列為榮譽排名，不是最終名次。」  
　　「這樣聽起來有趣多了。」  
　　「下午前所有公文會送到各校社團，簡章也會全校公佈。」  
　　隨著話題結束，垂垂的「死人妝」也終於畫好，接著垂垂被格絲提要求站到灰色石台之上，擺出雙手平舉的姿勢，當然，也被要求必須一動不動。  
　　「不可以動喔！要做到像真的雕像這樣的程度才行，不可以亂動，連眼睛都不能眨！」  
　　「……這也太難了吧！」  
　　「怎麼會，看你有沒有心而已！」格絲提把垂垂推到台子上，然後跳向自己的黑色台子。與此同時，西鐸克也站到白色台子上頭。  
　　「開始吧，記住不可以亂動！」  
　　一聲令下，垂垂只好遵照指示。格絲提微舉右臂，下巴輕抬；西鐸克蜷曲著身體，四肢扭曲，垂垂則做出被格絲提和西鐸克共同逼迫的動作──雙手平舉，立正站好。  
　　安索斯頓和柏藍環胸站在旁邊觀看，兩人的眼裡都沒什麼同情垂垂的可能性。米勒斯膜稍微有點良心，但良心也沒高到出聲拯救垂垂。  
　　「其實還挺好看的，對吧。」安索斯頓說道。  
　　「三個人的畫面意外協調。」柏藍咧出笑容。  
　　「誰有相機？留個紀念吧。」米勒斯膜莞爾。  
　　那天早晨，一直到校門口再也沒有學生進出，垂垂才在格絲提和西鐸克允許下放鬆肌肉，然後他的手和大腿痠了一整個白天。  
　　不過，格絲提可沒允許他脫下那身殭屍服裝。  
　　午餐時間垂垂被迫穿著奇裝異服出校用餐，想當然爾一路上都是路人的訝異目光，其中也包括集結在格絲提與西鐸克身上的視線，因為他們三人都沒有把衣服或妝容洗掉。  
　　下午第一節課，垂垂隨四人組回到教室準備上課，此時，教室那四人組的桌上各自擺放了一份午餐之前並不存在的彩色書刊，精裝硬殼，室內議論紛紛，但沒人真的膽敢上前翻閱。  
　　「怎麼了？」  
　　走第一個的安索斯頓不明究理，帶著笑容靠向自己座位。他注意到桌上出現一本並不屬於他的書本，然後眼睛輕輕掃去，看見米勒斯膜桌上也有同樣的東西存在。  
　　西鐸克抱著洋芋片、身上還維持整個早晨的那套死人裝，甩著袖子把洋芋片丟到座位的時候，抓起了那本精裝本子。  
　　「這是新發的校園導覽？」他抓起來甩，本來態度還很不以為意，但接著米勒斯膜臉色微變。  
　　「……怎麼會有這種東西。」  
　　柏藍是四人之中臉色最臭的一位。  
　　精裝書本的封面正是他們四人組，背景位於籃球場，西鐸克跳起來朝籃框灌籃，安索斯頓坐在場邊喝水，米勒斯膜手上拿著衣服，柏藍則抽身準備搶去西鐸克離手後的籃球。  
　　四人都打著赤膊，太陽很大。  
　　垂垂好奇地從安索斯頓手中接去翻看：「這是什麼東西？」  
　　「果然是Crazy Day。」米勒斯膜覺得有點難堪地苦笑。  
　　垂垂一翻，整本精裝本子全部是二年三班這最出名四人的生活偷拍照，各種時候都有。上學、放學、午餐、社團活動、聯展、體育課、生物課、音樂或美術課、團體競賽、社團宣傳……幾乎囊括了他們四人在校一起行動的時間，甚至其中幾張有難以捕捉的睡姿等等。  
　　「我的天哪，居然有人幫我們印寫真集！」西鐸克開朗大笑：「我果然很帥！你看你看安索你看這張，斜斜從後面拍過來效果的確很棒，我就跟你說吧！」  
　　「你怎麼這麼開心。」  
　　米勒斯膜放眼望去，全班就只有他們四人桌上各被放了一本，估計這樣看來至少寫真集沒有被大量印刷發散出去。  
　　「應該是薇拉拉‧海頓。」安索斯頓無奈地隨手翻過寫真集，整整五公分厚的書籍刊載了上千張照片，怎麼想都是個大工程。  
　　「她是誰？」  
　　「電影賞析社社長。」  
　　柏藍皺眉：「電影賞析社？」  
　　「別跟我說你不曉得，」安索斯頓回頭：「電影賞析社就是我們四人的後援會。」  
　　柏藍尷尬，他的確不曉得。  
　　「好吧，那女人想怎樣。」他歛下眼，不太開心。  
　　「沒怎樣吧，純粹呼應Crazy Day，不是聽說雕塑社雕了德瑞的雕像放在他們班上？」安索斯頓盡量心平氣和地表示：「我去找薇拉拉‧海頓講清楚，請她絕對不要外流這本本子，這件事情就算了吧。」  
　　「算了？」柏藍狐疑，尷尬指著他桌上那本：「一直偷拍我們，最後還出了這……」  
　　「計較下去沒完沒了。」安索斯頓聳聳肩。  
　　「你們怎麼看起來都很困擾，我覺得很有趣。」西鐸克撕開他的洋芋片，開始嚼嚼嚼的吃了起來：「放輕鬆放輕鬆──有人願意自掏腰包替我們印製這種東西，代表我們四個的行情還算不錯，幹嘛這麼嚴肅。」  
　　「你有行情可言嗎？」安索斯頓沒好氣。  
　　「怎麼連你也這麼介意。」西鐸克盤腿坐在桌上：「反正艾爾帝凡就是這樣，我以為大家一年級的時候就已經習慣了。」  
　　「一年級哪有這麼誇張。」柏藍皺眉。  
　　「只是你們不知道吧。」西鐸克悠悠哉哉：「那幾個後援會的社團每周都會寄出電子報，只要入會都能分享資源，裡面有一大堆我們的照片、蜚言、身家資料，我記得曾經看過電影賞析社網站的裡站列出我高中以後交過的每一任女朋友，鉅細靡遺到連我都嚇了一跳。對了，隔壁一頁是安索的，然後還有另外一頁特地整理出我與安索的女朋友的交集，再聯集排序與我們有關係的所有女孩姓名。」  
　　「……你怎麼會知道這種事情。」柏藍傻眼。  
　　「因為我女朋友也是網站會員之一啊。」西鐸克指著自己：「偶爾她們還會開給我看，告訴我哪裡可以留言、哪裡可以上傳照片。網站還有獎勵制度，累積留言篇數，或者提供珍貴情報就能升級，然後分享更多圖檔。我們四個當中身家資料最少的是勒斯，所以勒斯你的情報賺取的點數最多，然後是柏藍，接著是安索，我最後，誰叫那些美女問什麼我都回答，搞到最後都沒什麼秘密可以說了。」  
　　西鐸克話剛說完，柏藍摔出手上那本寫真集，正中西鐸克的頭。  
　　「柏藍你謀殺！」  
　　「你的行為像個白癡！」  
　　「拜託！事情哪有這麼嚴重，稍微輕鬆看待又不會死──」  
　　安索斯頓嘆口氣：「反正我去找薇拉拉‧海頓，把話講清楚就是了。」他邊說，原本插口袋的手抽出來，趁上課鈴響前離開教室。  
　　「這本本子該怎麼辦？」米勒斯膜棘手地看著。柏藍模樣看起來也很煩惱，那種東西雖然他們並不想要，如果胡亂丟棄給別人撿走也太尷尬。然後兩人視線皆不約而同移向西鐸克，他們對望一眼。  
　　「西鐸克，你拿去。」柏藍臭臉把寫真集塞給對方：「收好，死都不准流傳出去！」  
　　米勒斯膜也把他自己的那份遞給西鐸克：「我的也是。」  
　　「呿，不好玩，你們都沒有身為萬人迷的自覺。」  
　　「鬼才需要那種東西。」  
　　「我同意。」  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　下午第一節，班上的共同課相當和平地度過了，只不過關於四人組寫真集的事情校內傳得也快，老師宣布下課之後有幾位隔壁班柏藍的朋友跑來三班教室，取笑著要他交出那本寫真集，並且不斷損他太受歡迎。  
　　「少無聊了，回你們的教室！」  
　　「呸，柏藍你別害臊，受歡迎沒什麼不好，至少不用像我們整天煩惱交不到女朋友，哈哈！」那群特地來看好戲的同學裡，其中一位垂垂依稀記得也是射擊社成員的男同學大笑說道，旁邊湊熱鬧的還有一位籃球校隊幹部，其他則也都是校隊成員。  
　　「你們很無聊，滾開啦！」  
　　「聽說封面是四人組打赤膊的照片，真的假的？」籃球校隊幹部的男同學問：「借我們看看，說不定浮各學長會說可以拿去做社團宣傳！」  
　　「少無聊了！」  
　　那些人又是一陣笑鬧，非要把柏藍搞得很尷尬，這讓柏藍相當慶幸才剛下課西鐸克就跟著安索斯頓跑了出去，否則現在瞎起鬨的人又要多一個。  
　　「好啦好啦，今天過來其實順便要問你一件事情。」其中擔任射擊社幹部的同學這才說道：「四校友誼賽的射擊賽，你打算參加什麼項目？」  
　　「這次有哪些？」  
　　「跟國際標準賽差不多，但沒有飛跋項目。分成手槍和步槍兩大類，手槍包括：五十米手槍，二十五米手槍，十米手槍；步槍則包括：五十米步槍3X40，五十米步槍臥射，十米步槍立射。」  
　　「手槍和步槍不能重複參加？」  
　　「對，而且一個人最多能參加二項。一個隊伍最少推出三人，最多六人。」  
　　「問過艾斯密了嗎？」  
　　「他選手槍五十米和二十五米，不過他說看你。」  
　　「好，那我就包步槍的五十米臥射和十米立射吧。」  
　　「社長說他就知道。」那位射擊社的幹部抿嘴一笑：「他說，如果步槍部分剩下五十米3X40項目，問帕藍卡想不想報名。」  
　　他邊說邊看向米勒斯膜，原本坐在位子上看書的米勒斯膜露出訝異的表情：「你們社長呢？」  
　　「他說他已經參加過兩年，要把機會讓給別人。」  
　　「那你自己呢？霍根。」  
　　「復活節我沒辦法留校練習，所以自願放棄。」這位射擊社的幹部，再度詢問：「射擊社男生人數一直都比女生少，社長和總務又不想佔去名額，才問你有沒有興趣。」  
　　「好，那請幫我報名五十公尺3X40項目吧。」米勒斯膜欣然接受。然後他看看表，闔上書本，安索斯頓和西鐸克正並肩走回教室。  
　　「霍根、克蘭夫，你們怎麼都在這邊？」安索斯頓放下一本夾著公文的本子，西鐸克把玩著自己的手機。  
　　「我和其他人來問柏藍射擊比賽參加什麼項目，克蘭夫要問籃球比賽的事。」霍根揚起嘴角，垂垂發現他笑起來嘴型和兔子很像。  
　　「籃球比賽？」柏藍看向克蘭夫。  
　　「也沒有啦，你們班確定由你和德藍弗西斯參賽，浮各學長要我把復活節假期的團練表拿給你看。」克蘭夫交出兩張A4大小的紙，一張顯然要給同班的德藍弗西斯。紙上是用電腦畫好的表格，標明整個復活節假期每天到校的練球時間，以及相關注意事項。  
　　「另外浮各學長還說，十七日那天特准你放一天假期。」  
　　「啊，太好了。」柏藍慶幸說道：「否則我本來也要請假。」  
　　「他知道你要回家嘛，浮各學長很厲害的。」  
　　「勒斯，你不是要到樓下一趟？」安索斯頓出聲詢問：「快上課，差不多了吧。」  
　　「嗯，我知道，我正要過去。」米勒斯膜給了一個輕輕的笑容，離開教室。  
　　「……他去樓下幹嘛？」柏藍覺得奇怪：「都快上課了。」  
　　安索斯頓顯然知情，但並沒有回答柏藍的疑問，只看向垂垂：「垂垂，麻煩你復活節假期挑一天出來，新聞組開會說明整個比賽期間的工作運作狀況。你有沒有哪幾天確定沒空？」  
　　「啊，我都可以，我都沒事。」  
　　「太好了，那我問過其他組員再通知你確切時間。」  
　　垂垂忍不住問：「復活節的時候大家好像都會很忙。」  
　　「當然，因為假期結束不久就是四校聯合友誼賽，賽前準備都要趁假期進行。以參賽的運動社團來說就要趁機練習，然後我整個假期都要開會。」  
　　垂垂想，當代表果然辛苦。  
　　克蘭夫、霍根等人達成他們的目的之後，也離開二年三班教室。西鐸克拿了些東西給柏藍看，垂垂忽然訝異的發現，西鐸克是校內擊劍社的社長。  
　　「……真的假的？」他以為西鐸克只會擔任莫名奇妙社團的重要幹部，譬如學生福利自治社。  
　　「騙你幹嘛，我擊劍工夫一流。這次四校友誼賽也有擊劍項目，我要帶隊代表學校參賽，怎樣，聽起來威風吧。」  
　　「我是擊劍社的文書，好像也沒有告訴過你。」柏藍頭靠著牆想了想：「另外，德瑞是副社長，去年的副社長是我。」  
　　「……那社團宣傳的時候？」  
　　「有啊，擊劍社當然有表演，時間剛好接在射擊社之後。」  
　　垂垂回想當時他匆匆被格絲提拉著走，有看到類似弓箭社等社團的表演，卻因此錯過擊劍社。  
　　西鐸克和柏藍討論起擊劍社團的參賽事宜，垂垂便沒有插嘴。安索斯頓把幾本公文塞到抽屜，叫住垂垂。  
　　「你現在有空嗎？」  
　　「有啊，怎麼？」  
　　「各班副班長和風紀放學前要到教務處領取今年的復活節禮物，陪我去搬？米勒斯膜他短時間內不會回教室。」  
　　雖然垂垂覺得替米勒斯膜跑腿一次不會怎樣，但他實在很好奇米勒斯膜的消失究竟去了哪裡。  
　　「當然可以，不過米勒斯膜是去哪了？」  
　　「哈，你想知道的話，我們順路繞過去。」安索斯頓依舊沒有回答，垂垂跟著他走出教室。  
　　  
　　下了樓梯，原本以為會出學生大樓，直接前往行政大樓，垂垂卻被安索斯頓帶往一年六班的教室方向。  
　　當時剛打鐘不久，顯然一年六班下午第一節是外堂課，同學們正陸續回到位於一樓靠近中庭的教室。忽爾濃郁的花香味從裡頭傳出，垂垂往該方向看去，整個六班教室的講桌和走道都被人放滿復活節百合，而在某張桌子上，還有一束包整好的花束。  
　　以斯拉‧柯爾賀就站在桌子附近，顯然被這樣的景象嚇到。一名黑髮、藍灰色眼瞳，笑容同時帶有溫柔與陽光兩種特質，卻更傾向於溫柔的男人，拿著一束最大的百合花停立於以斯拉前方不遠。他穿著學校制服的白色襯衫，以及一件自己的黑色薄毛衣外套，他身材頗高，不經意拿著花束的感覺頗為紳士，笑容又很真摯，但同時也帶著男孩般的調皮氣質，介於男人與男孩之間，是會讓人著迷的那種。  
　　他是足球校隊隊長，名為利奧波德‧路易斯。滿教室的百合花顯然是他帶來的驚喜，並且對於製造如此大的騷動感到興味昂然，給人孩子般遊戲的印象，但他的舉動以及天生的好氣質，卻又有種寵溺女孩的包容感。  
　　另一方面，米勒斯膜佇立前門，倚著門框，雙手環於胸前，風度翩翩地目視利奧波德將手中花束送給以斯拉。利奧波德笑嘻嘻地祝以斯拉復活節快樂，然後朝米勒斯膜送出一句招呼，才越過米勒斯膜離開一年六班教室。以斯拉依舊一頭霧水，米勒斯膜則走進去拿掉她手中花束，低頭與她交談。這時，教室裡忽然響起一聲噴嚏，又是一聲，再接著一聲，以斯拉轉頭看去，格絲提顯然對著滿教室沒剪去花粉的百合過敏，不斷連續打噴嚏。  
　　  
　　「請問那位……」  
　　「你應該知道他是誰吧，利奧波德‧路易斯，足球校隊隊長。」  
　　「嗯，我知道，但他──」  
　　「仰慕以斯拉很久了，但以斯拉是米勒斯膜的女朋友，所以今天的送花行動有先跟米勒斯膜打過招呼。」安索斯頓淡淡地說，嘴邊的笑容似乎覺得這種情形非常有趣。  
　　「所以米勒斯膜才要下樓？」  
　　「如果以斯拉就這樣被搶走，可不好玩。」安索斯頓指著行政大樓的方向：「走吧，我們去搬禮物。」  
　　垂垂卻還沒從剛才發生的事情回過神來：「艾爾帝凡越來越神秘了……」  
　　「會嗎？以斯拉本來就很受歡迎。去年她生日，明明才剛開學沒有多久，已經有很多學長特地送她最新的名牌皮包或禮服，但以斯拉不肯接受。」  
　　「米勒斯膜呢？」  
　　「什麼也沒送，約她出去吃飯。那時他們還沒交往，以斯拉卻推辭其他邀請，只跟他出去。」  
　　垂垂有種聽到不得了八卦的感覺。  
　　他們兩個走向行政大樓，逐漸發現許多學生也都兩個兩個並肩往大樓前進，想必就是各班的副班長和風紀。安索斯頓的交友圈廣，幾乎每個人他都認識，也因此每個人都與他點頭招呼。其中幾位垂垂喊得出名字的，垂垂也與他們問好。  
　　這時，垂垂從排隊代表班上領取復活節禮物的人群中，看見艾斯密‧米赫爾的身影。他是一年六班的風紀，理所當然也會出現，而在他身邊的則是一名個子嬌小的女孩，栗紅色頭髮綁了一個馬尾，兩頰上有雀斑，一對冰藍色的眼睛相當迷人，講話速度很快，聲音也很好聽。雖然身高不高，是那種人群中會被一眼注意的年輕女孩，可以感覺也經常成為人群的中心。她以頗為熟稔的態度與艾斯密交談，艾斯密瀟灑笑了笑，伸手一拍就打到她的頭，女孩子不服輸，硬殿起腳想要回手，竟不得其法。  
　　「死艾斯密，我要跟格絲提告狀！」  
　　「她也打不到我的頭，妳們這些矮個子。」  
　　「你不要瞧不起女人啊艾斯密，總有一天我會長得比你還高！」  
　　「憑妳？」艾斯密不置可否，挑起一眉。  
　　「女孩子直到大學都還可能長高！」  
　　「好吧，那我期待那天到來。」  
　　艾斯密哈哈大笑，垂垂已經很久沒看見他的笑容，因為艾斯密經常對垂垂擺臭臉。  
　　旁邊有個別班的女孩趁機與艾斯密搭話，艾斯密轉頭看她，原本的開懷一下子減緩不少，有一句沒一句的，不很熱絡。  
　　艾斯密與那女孩排的隊伍比較前面，他們很快就能領取禮物。  
　　那是一大一小的紙箱，一個班級大約有三十到三十五名學生，大紙箱的大小固定，小紙箱則每班各異，以一年六班所領取的為例，或許由於人數較多，小紙箱比其他班的稍微大些。艾斯密理所當然先拿走大箱子，但見那女孩拿得有些吃力，乾脆把小箱子也接手過去。  
　　「喂，你又瞧不起我了！」  
　　「反正我本來就沒期待妳能幫忙。」艾斯密故意逗她，把小箱子堆到大箱子上：「沒關係，我拿就好。」  
　　「好吧好吧，回頭請你喝咖啡。」  
　　「只有咖啡？這麼小氣。」  
　　「呸，搬個箱子還計較來計較去，東西還來，我自己拿！」  
　　「趕快往前走，妳擋到後面的人了。」艾斯密笑著提醒她：「我們先回教室。」  
　　「呸呸呸，轉移話題……」  
　　他們經過安索斯頓與垂垂身邊，安索斯頓抬手同兩人打招呼。女孩子歪著頭開心地說：「學長，好久不見！」  
　　「好久沒看到妳了，席格麗。」  
　　「對呀，學長最近如何？」  
　　「還不錯，沒什麼大礙。」  
　　那名為席格麗的女孩又轉而看著垂垂：「您一定就是鳽垂垂學長吧？學長好。」  
　　「啊，妳好。」  
　　「我是席格麗‧浮珂，請學長多多指教。」  
　　「不不不，請不用這麼客氣。」垂垂誠惶誠恐地說。但是又覺得對方的姓氏相當耳熟：「……浮珂？迦達默爾‧浮珂學長？」  
　　「迦達是我哥哥。」席格麗露出一抹非常迷人的笑容：「學長也認識哥哥嗎？」  
　　「談不上認識，但妳哥哥……很有名。」  
　　一旁艾斯密等得有點不耐煩：「席格麗，我們該走了。」  
　　「喔，好啦，你好煩喔。」席格麗故意大力拍著艾斯密，並與安索斯頓和垂垂道別：「那麼我們先走，安索學長、鳽垂垂學長，下次再見。」  
　　「拜拜，席格麗。」  
　　「再見。」  
　　他們兩個逐漸走遠，垂垂還可以聽到席格麗嘟嘴抱怨艾斯密沒有禮貌的聲音。  
　　「席格麗很可愛吧。」安索斯頓莞爾。  
　　「嗯。」垂垂應答，那的確是個對男人來說非常吸引人的女孩。  
　　「她的人緣一直蠻好的，和許多人都很熟。」  
　　垂垂好奇地問：「與米赫爾、或者格絲提他們呢？」  
　　「一樣很熟，畢竟她是六班學生。不過其實也不是同一群人，席格麗跟他們班另外一群比較要好。」  
　　「這樣哪。」  
　　「所以我們平常沒什麼機會看見她。」  
　　五分鐘後輪到安索斯頓和垂垂領取二年三班的禮物，一大一小兩個箱子，垂垂很自然就接下比較大的，安索斯頓嚇了一跳，但也順其自然。  
　　「我都忘了你力氣很大，這箱就麻煩你。」  
　　「啊，不會啦。」  
　　他們一同往學生大樓走，上樓梯前遇到米勒斯膜。  
　　「安索、垂垂，你們剛回來？」  
　　明明已經上課很久，米勒斯膜還在走廊逗留。  
　　「你怎麼還沒回教室。」  
　　「我和以斯拉到花園散步。」米勒斯膜莞爾：「需要我幫忙拿東西嗎？」  
　　「不用了，我們兩個可以。」安索斯頓有點疑惑：「要翹課怎麼只去花園，直接出去算了，反正明天開始放假。」  
　　「……剛才有點尷尬。」  
　　「怎麼？」  
　　米勒斯膜稍顯難堪：「我們本來要從後門出去，剛好碰見生物老師和五班的學長在後門附近。接下來不用我說應該懂吧。」  
　　安索斯頓露出會意表情，垂垂也懂了，他曾多次耳聞這位讓西鐸克相當心儀的美女老師與男同學之間的某些傳聞。  
　　「對了，我通知你們了嗎？」米勒斯膜趁三人拐彎到達三樓之前，詢問著：「四月二十四日先空下來，假期最後一天大家出來見面，補慶祝柏藍的生日。」  
　　「這次訂那天嗎？」  
　　「嗯，其他日子大家各有社團的事情要忙，生日當天柏藍則要回家，所以我叫他把二十四號留給我們。」  
　　「我沒問題。」安索斯頓看向垂垂：「你呢？」  
　　「呃，當然沒有。」今年第一次聽到這則消息的垂垂很訝異：「既然如此，柏藍的生日是哪一天？」  
　　「四月十七日，剛才說過他那天要回家。」  
　　「辛波堤市？」  
　　「對，笨蛋都知道那個愛家的傢伙當天鐵定沒空。」  
　　垂垂也略微知情，或者應該說，至少他曉得柏藍相當溺愛妹妹，這種與家人有關的大日子他不可能缺席。  
　　「地點呢？」安索詢問：「地點約好了嗎？」  
　　「還沒，西鐸克說他要找你商量。」  
　　「了解，我會與他搞定的。」  
　　他們三個把禮物搬回教室，因為米勒斯膜跟著垂垂、安索斯頓一起進去，所以沒有任何人詢問他為何晚歸。即使垂垂認為，就算不跟著他們進來，米勒斯膜也不會被過問才對。  
　　那堂課是共同國文，導師便要安索斯頓先把禮物發下。第一排的女同學主動提供美工刀，安索斯頓割開包裝，箱子裡整整齊齊放妥三十多個包裝精美的正方形禮盒，每個人發下一個，垂垂看見有些男同學已經動手拆開，裡頭裝著製作成復活節兔子形狀的黑白巧克力各一，看那提供禮品巧克力的品牌，是艾札拉頗有名氣的老字號巧克力名店。  
　　因為是貴族學校的送禮，出手自然不可能小氣。  
　　  
　　放學的時候，垂垂才和四人組逐漸移往一樓，忽然被一抹風似的人影拉住。  
　　「垂垂、垂垂！」  
　　是格絲提。  
　　「怎麼了？」  
　　「你喜不喜歡吃巧克力！有一點點不喜歡的話就送給我！」格絲提搖著垂垂的臂膀，把他整個人搖得像座不倒翁。她的手掌還有一些早上的金粉殘留，所以等她放開垂垂，垂垂的手臂微微發光。  
　　「……我不是叫妳去洗手嗎？」跟在格絲提後頭的以斯拉皺著眉頭，撈過格絲提後領把她趕往洗手台方向，但格絲提抵死不從。  
　　「垂垂你先答應送我巧克力！」  
　　垂垂這時才反應過來，格絲提是跟他伸學校贈送的復活節兔：「妳說這個？給妳吧。」  
　　雖然不至於討厭甜食，復活節兔的體積有點龐大，全部吃下去也很噁心。  
　　「太好了！達陣成功！」  
　　格絲提興高采烈，把巧克力丟給旁邊揹書包的艾斯密保管，才衝向洗手台快速沖水。  
　　西鐸克歪著頭問：「金粉不是早上的遊戲嗎？怎麼到現在她手上還有。」  
　　「……因為她剛才用金粉去玩德瑞，弄得德瑞整頭都是。」  
　　「哈，後果一定淒慘。」  
　　「你說格絲提還德瑞？」以斯拉嘆了口氣：「格絲提自然被訓了一頓，滿頭都是金粉的德瑞比較可憐。」  
　　「那個用水就沖掉啦。」  
　　「你認為德瑞肯在學校讓自己整頭濕？」以斯拉搖搖頭：「上一節課就叫家裡開車來接，已經先回家去。然後這傢伙又一直賴皮說肚子痛，也要回家。」  
　　格絲提這時剛好快跑回來，去搶西鐸克手中的巧克力：「酒肉朋友，你的也給我！」  
　　「不要，我要送我女朋友。」  
　　「送女朋友這種東西太沒誠意，還是送給我的嘴巴吧！包準你友誼長存，這代價很划算喔！」  
　　「妳的友誼值錢嗎？」  
　　「就跟你對那些美女的用心一樣值錢！」  
　　一句話，西鐸克愣了愣，他不曉得這究竟值錢或不值錢。說值錢就抬高格絲提的友情身價，說不值錢又有自掌嘴巴的意味。  
　　「所以，送給我吧！」格絲提抽走西鐸克的巧克力，繼續瞄準別人：「柏藍學長，你看起來就一臉不愛甜食的模樣，也送我吧！」  
　　「呸，艾斯密手上已經抱了一堆，妳還想拿。」  
　　「巧克力永遠不嫌多──」  
　　艾斯密替格絲提拿著的巧克力，加上垂垂那盒，大約有十幾盒之多。他安安靜靜地站在旁邊，沒有搭理其他人，間或偶爾回應一些放學經過的同學的招呼。  
　　「不行，我的巧克力已經決定好要送誰了。」  
　　「騙人！你現在明明就沒有女朋友！」  
　　「送給妳等一下又有奇怪的傳言傳出，我可不想這種時候還被八卦困擾。」  
　　「你的八卦也夠多啦，不差一則。」  
　　「反正妳別肖想。」柏藍傲傲地說。  
　　「……什麼嘛，學長你最小氣！」  
　　「我很想要給妳我的，叫妳別煩柏藍，但剛才已經送人了。」安索斯頓則對格絲提投以抱歉眼神：「亞莉潔拿去了。」  
　　「你女朋友？」  
　　「嗯。」  
　　格絲提又看向米勒斯膜，但還沒問她就自動放棄：「算了算了你更不可能……」她邊說還邊搶過米勒斯膜的巧克力，往後塞給以斯拉：「你們這些傢伙，哼，不差這幾盒！」  
　　「喂，妳還要去哪啊。」艾斯密正想叫住格絲提，她已快跑出學生大樓，因為她遙遙看見一抹人影從籃球場過來。  
　　安索斯頓好奇地詢問艾斯密：「你手上這些巧克力哪裡來的？」  
　　「我的、德瑞的、班上其他人的。」  
　　「德瑞？」西鐸克不可置信：「他也愛吃甜食，怎麼會給──」  
　　「德瑞覺得這家巧克力不夠高級。」以斯拉說：「一接到就丟給格絲提。」  
　　艾斯密跨步慢慢的追上格絲提，其餘幾人互看，因為本來也都準備放學回家，他們乾脆跟上去。  
　　格絲提跑出學生大樓，是去找準備回教室的里奧納多‧浮各，籃球校隊隊長。里奧納多見格絲提迎面朝他跑來，有點訝異，聽到格絲提找他理由，不由得一笑。  
　　「好啊，但我放在教室，妳得等我去拿。」  
　　「我跟你去！」  
　　「妳在這裡等吧，我的教室在六樓。」  
　　「沒關係，我跟你去，說不定你們班還會有人好心一起送我。」  
　　很明顯的，艾斯密並不樂見兩人交談。  
　　「格絲提妳別跟去，在一樓等就好。」  
　　「我馬上就下來，等我喔。」格絲提打開她那幾乎空無一物的書包，把艾斯密替她拿的許多巧克力丟了進去，笑嘻嘻地，那頭黑色捲髮隨著她的動作輕盈擺盪，相當好看。  
　　目送她與學長離去的背影，柏藍不經意地看向艾斯密。  
　　「哈，沒關係嗎，Crazy Day是艾爾帝凡很流行的告白節日。」  
　　「……我不想管了。」  
　　此時從同一扇大門走出比提雅和依利德，安索斯頓主動親切地與她們打招呼。  
　　「依利德、比提雅，妳們正準備回家？」  
　　「嗯，差不多了。」依利德說，她的笑容非常乾淨、非常純粹。  
　　比提雅講著手機，但她看來心情不錯，雖然正在講話，一一向其他人點頭示意。垂垂猜不到與之交談的會是何人，不過聽起來應該屬於家人一類。  
　　就在這時，樂館的方向掀起一陣騷動。  
　　他們幾人因著騷動的氣氛不約而同朝樂館看去，然後拉高視線。附近放學的學生頗多，所以騷動延續得也快。看向樂館頂樓的煞時間，大家不約而同的愣住，其中又以比提雅的錯愕最為嚴重，完全忘了自己在講手機。  
　　  
　　只見塔狀頂樓佇立著一名穿春夏制服的男學生，雕刻石像鬼的塔頂被橫向掛了酒紅色的綢緞布條，上面繡著一行藍靛色字體。  
　　  
　　Princess Bithiah, would you please be my girlfriend?  
　　  
　　「……他是誰？」以斯拉詢問身邊的米勒斯膜。  
　　「印象中是三年三班的學長，魔術社社長。」米勒斯膜不可置信地說。  
　　比提雅愣愣地看著上面，那名穿制服的男人有著一頭抓束的短髮，眉毛很長，而且形狀漂亮，整個人看過去會先注意到他英挺的鼻樑線條，但他的眼睛深邃靈動，使他整個人並不顯得嚴肅，倒很古靈精怪。他跨坐在屋頂上，微微笑著，對於聚集不少學生圍觀不以為杵。  
　　接著，他舉起一直拿在手中的黑色禮帽，宛如一位魔術師。他敬禮，從帽中拿出一把指揮棒，再將帽子戴上頭頂。手握指揮棒的他優雅地動了起來，敲敲樂館塔尖，那掛著的酒紅色布條看起來明明沒有改變，上面的字卻換了句話。  
　　  
　　Sincerely request, let me be the special one for you.  
　　  
　　看見這番改變，樓下泛起一陣驚嘆。  
　　學長的指揮棒有如指揮曲子般，開始畫起拍子，在第一個三拍的時候，布條掉了下去，第二個三拍卻忽爾消失，原處落下一大堆玫瑰與百合，幾乎蓋滿地上。  
　　伴隨因不可置信而起的驚呼，那位學長脫帽致敬，並從帽中拿出一隻白鴿，朝比提雅的方向放出。鴿子忽然朝她飛來，比提雅措手不及，那隻白色的鳥卻異常乖巧，停留在比提雅面前，比提雅看見白鴿腳上抓著一捲小紙。  
　　比提雅伸手接下，打開。旁邊的人沒能看見上頭寫著什麼。  
　　白鴿飛回他的主人身邊，同時學長已經大剌剌的坐在屋頂上，帶著很陽光的笑容。  
　　「……紙條上怎麼了嗎？」以斯拉見她有點不對勁，關心問。  
　　比提雅並無回答問題，將紙條捏在手中。與此同時，依利德「嗯」了一聲，拍拍比提雅的肩。  
　　「比提雅。」  
　　他們幾人同時看向越過學生大樓中庭的側門外，有輛黑色轎車停靠路旁，一名男人打開後座的門，從裡面走出。  
　　雖然垂垂只是順著依利德和比提雅的視線瞄去，依然一眼就能分辨她們在看著誰。對方是那種見著以後很難移開視線的男人，同時也很有存在感。鼻樑與眉毛構成清楚英氣的線條，讓他帶有指揮若定的冷峻，他的視線清晰且不隨便，關上車門之後，一手握著手機自側門走入校園。  
　　男人大約二十出頭，穿著一套黑灰色系的西裝，打著藏藍色的領帶。看起來很年輕，氣質安靜，不是屬於沉默的那種，比較像有所保留。他的身材好看，遠遠走來就能感覺西裝該有的質感和挺拔，不論肩寬、腰身、襬尾都恰到好處，白色的襯衫從袖子裡露出，令他手部動作優雅自然。垂垂相信這是一套剪裁高明的優秀作品，因為男人走路的時候，全身上下找不到任何多餘的布料去影響他的行動。  
　　男人穿過學生大樓來到比提雅旁邊，比提雅皺起眉頭，但看起來心情相當不錯。  
　　「你怎麼過來了？」  
　　「抱歉，因為小姐妳電話裡沒有回答，我以為有事情。」  
　　「啊，抱歉。」  
　　比提雅這才回神，把忘了還在通話中的電話掛上。一邊又抬起頭：「你今天怎麼穿西裝，等一下爸爸有事？」她好奇地問，走近這名男人，伸手去碰男人藏藍色領帶上別著的領帶夾，非常細緻的深玫瑰紅，甚至有點接近黑色，相當簡約卻不失華麗的設計。  
　　「不是，今天學校有個論文評選，要見教授。」那男人露出笑容：「如果沒事，可以回家了？」  
　　「當然。」  
　　比提雅回望一眼，她的這番動作使男人注意到樂館上頭的同學，但由於布條已經在魔術過程被變不見，他並沒有看見剛才那些句子。  
　　西鐸克笑嘻嘻和這名男人打招呼：「好久不見啊，維羅晉歐。」  
　　「你好。」對方點頭致意，也與以斯拉和依利德問好。  
　　「依利德，我們得走了，要搭便車嗎？」比提雅詢問。  
　　「不用，妳跟安卓拉快回去吧，假期愉快。」  
　　「嗯，我再打給妳。」  
　　他們兩個往側門離開，但是比提雅才剛移動，原本聚集觀望魔術的學生之中又散開一陣騷動，垂垂朝樂館看，之前掛有布條的牆壁此時換了新的長帶，上面同樣繡著漂亮的花字體。  
　　  
　　So Bithiah, would you be my valentine? I will make us the happiest couple on earth!  
　　  
　　那位來接比提雅的男人這次看見布條了，雖然表情沒變，垂垂可以感覺對方眼神裡閃過一絲意外。他朝佇立於樓頂的學生多看一眼，大概在好奇對方是誰。  
　　「……別理他，走吧。」比提雅催促著。  
　　「嗯。」那男人應了聲，跟上比提雅的腳步，離開學校。  
　　  
　　「他就是比提雅的保鑣，安卓拉‧維羅晉歐。」安索斯頓以眼神示意男人與比提雅：「你沒見過吧。」  
　　「啊，沒有。」垂垂想起比提雅家裡是黑道，這麼說來剛才的男人算黑幫？  
　　同時格絲提和里奧納多下到一樓，格絲提驚呼著。  
　　「我的天哪！我剛才在樓上看見不得了的東西！」  
　　「……格絲提，妳怎麼一下來就吵吵鬧鬧。」以斯拉有點受不了地說。  
　　「比提雅怎麼被用這麼誇張的方式告白了！她人呢？」  
　　「剛走。」依利徳微笑回答。  
　　「什麼？才被告白就拍拍屁股走人？」  
　　「安卓拉來接她，他們剛坐上車。」  
　　格絲提循著依利徳指引的方向看，還能看見一台黑色轎車。  
　　「原來如此，那位學長呢？」  
　　經這提醒，垂垂往上一看，學長已經不見了。  
　　「大概走了吧，比提雅又沒理他。」西鐸克吹著口哨：「不過我說，敢跟比提雅這大冰塊告白還真有膽，他到底是誰？」  
　　「我和三班的學長不熟。」米勒斯膜搖搖頭。他應該是在場數人中與三年級最熟稔的，如果連他都這麼說，其他人不指望會有答案。  
　　「上學期比提雅參加校際排球比賽的時候，他負責訓練女排。這學期那位學長音樂課與比提雅修同一堂，期中測驗老師指定四手聯彈分組，他和比提雅分在同一組。」依利徳卻主動表示：「艾斯密也知道，不是嗎？」  
　　「嗯，尼赫拉‧羅斯邁亞。」艾斯密緩緩地說。  
　　「……什麼嘛，原來你們都知道。」  
　　「他人不錯，比提雅曾經稱讚過他，不過……今天以後就不曉得了。」依利徳頗有保留：「你們也懂，比提雅最討厭人家高調且大張旗鼓。」  
　　現場沒人能夠反駁。  
　　「好了，我要先回家，今天晚上有點事情。」以斯拉拍拍格絲提：「若想我順便送妳就趕快，我得先走。」  
　　「咦，妳不跟勒斯學長一起？」  
　　「今天不行。妳到底走還不走？晚上家裡有客人，我要早點回去準備。」  
　　「可是──我本來還想再多玩一下的。」  
　　「快點，格絲提。」  
　　「好好好──我來了啦。」  
　　格絲提蹦蹦跳跳追上已經先走的以斯拉。  
　　「我的天哪，如果是我，可沒辦法抱著那堆巧克力快跑。」西鐸克頗是佩服地說：「你們看她，跑這麼快都沒掉一個下來。」  
　　「因為她是格絲提啊。」依利德微微一哂。  
　　原本因魔術而聚集起來的學生們也逐漸往校門口離開，放學的人潮朝著各個方向三兩散去。  
　　於是，這就是復活節連假之前垂垂的最後一天上課。  
　　  
　　


	23. 第二十三章：復活節假期，橋圈遇襲

　　從四月十五日到二十四日，是艾爾帝凡高中整整一星期的Easter Break，不過如果以為因此可以免除被西鐸克‧伏爾納拉著到處闖禍的話，鳽垂垂可就太過天真了。  
　　  
　　這一天是，四月十七日。  
　　  
　　「……喂？」  
　　鳽垂垂睡眼惺忪地接起他不斷響鈴的手機，而且還不小心說了一句封郚語，很顯然他還沒有睡醒。  
　　「……西鐸克？」  
　　忽然之間他跳了起來。  
　　「什麼，過來？來哪裡？可是、不是啦聽我說──你──可是──不可能啊！西鐸克你等等，喂我說等──」  
　　鳽垂垂怔忪地盯著那支被掛上的手機。  
　　「……他到底想做什麼！」  
　　他立刻從床上翻起，用最快速度換好衣服，衝入浴室刷牙洗臉。家裡的女僕走進來關心狀況的時候顯然相當吃驚──因為鳽垂垂昨天可是在鍛造廠待到幾乎快天亮了才回房休息。  
　　「二少爺你還好嗎？」  
　　「我不吃早餐了，等一下要出去！」鳽垂垂從浴室對外面大聲吩咐。  
　　「可是周穆爺爺說……」  
　　「反正就這樣！我的手機呢？」鳽垂垂衝出浴室，左看右看，那女僕隨手從亂糟糟的桌面撈起一樣東西。  
　　「在這裡。」  
　　「謝啦曉山。」  
　　「等一下如果我被周穆爺爺罵，你欠我的。」  
　　那女僕話都沒說完，鳽垂垂已經衝出房間。  
　　「……真是的。」女僕雙手插腰，滿臉懊惱的樣子：「二少爺到底知不知道現在是非常時期啊。」  
　　她話說完，嘆了口氣轉身離開鳽垂垂的房間，隨手將頭上的紅色髮帶鬆下來，重新綁過馬尾。  
　　「唉，真麻煩。」  
　　  
　　一邊跑一邊碎碎唸著「女朋友一堆的人為什麼要在假期擾人清夢」，鳽垂垂跑出他家附近的巷子，拐了個彎，經過一棟保齡球館，迅速下到地下室，然後繞過看起來已經廢棄五年以上沒有營業的商店，從地下室另一個入口回到地面，拿出手機撥打西鐸克的電話號碼。  
　　「你現在人在哪裡？」  
　　電話彼端笑嘻嘻的回了幾句。  
　　「我拜託你，不要亂動，站在原地等我就好，不要再往前一步！」  
　　鳽垂垂邊講電話邊在大馬路上奔跑了起來，穿過這條看似閴無人煙的大道。道路兩旁都是遭廢棄多年的商店或公寓，每一幢房子若非大門深鎖、就是半掩門扉卻沒有半點聲息，偶爾幾扇櫥窗內部遺留一些不曉得過季多久的商品服飾，但為數不多。街道上乾乾淨淨的，不帶一絲雜亂。  
　　原本拔腿狂奔的鳽垂垂，就在這時忽然瞄到相當銳利的視線，這讓他嚇了一跳，停下腳步，嚥了嚥口水。充滿警告意味的視線來自他右後方，鳽垂垂不敢踰矩，只得乖乖低頭快走，不再明目張膽地奔跑。  
　　  
　　這裡是艾札拉市東，舊倉庫區。  
　　  
　　快走五分多鐘，垂垂總算穿過最後一道鐵捲門，來到大馬路上。  
　　穿過那道捲門，就彷彿穿過另一個世界，因為出了鐵捲門之後，馬路開始看得見車潮、也有行人走來走去。與原本後方那個了無生氣的地方完全不同，顯得正常許多。鳽垂垂左瞧右瞧，他心裡想定的最糟糕情況果然發生，他並沒有看見任何一個長得有點像西鐸克的人影在附近閒晃。  
　　「那傢伙那傢伙……」垂垂拿出手機撥打電話，結果那通電話居然直接進入語音信箱。  
　　垂垂錯愕，再撥一通，同樣的結果，這令他幾乎想要破口大罵。  
　　垂垂轉身回到捲門之內，在那邊站了會兒，他開始感覺不對勁。這種怪異的感覺並非緣自於西鐸克不見蹤影，倒完全是另一件事。  
　　「應該不會吧……」  
　　垂垂額上冷汗都還沒滴到頷下，忽然鐵捲門被一道凌厲的風勢壓捲，垂垂措手不及，閃身至少跳了五公尺遠。  
　　空氣中彷彿有一把巨大的攪拌器，那扇捲門就這樣被攪成兩半。  
　　「……不是吧。」  
　　垂垂轉身跑進巷子，盡量不發出聲音，他本來打算乾脆回家，但一想到西鐸克說要來舊倉庫區找他，如果西鐸克因此被捲進這場風波，代價就太大了──垂垂拿出手機，試著再撥一次電話，但依舊被轉進語音信箱。  
　　他耳邊響起一句熟悉的封郚語──  
　　  
　　「你就是鳽垂垂？」  
　　  
　　垂垂翻牆，額冒冷汗，連回頭看看敵人是誰的餘裕都沒有，迅速避入另一條巷子，剛剛才跳過的牆面忽然土石盡裂，垂垂聽到轟然一聲。  
　　「鳽家二少，滾出來！」  
　　那聲音殺氣騰騰，然後又接連響起另一陣崩裂。混泥沙的風勢漫開，味道有點臭。垂垂趁著土牆崩裂時候的巨響與氣味混淆視聽，向東方一連穿梭數條巷弄，趕在被發現之前停下腳步。垂垂背靠牆壁，左手微張成碗狀，一股氣流捲起些許灰沙，聚集於手中。他想，雖然逼不得以不要亂用，如果對方非置他於死地不可，他也只好做點反抗。  
　　垂垂感覺對方的移動越來越靠向這頭，因為並不熟悉舊倉庫區的地勢，尋找與前進速度有些蹣跚。垂垂手心聚集的氣流越來越強，直至他微微能夠聽到風勢吹打背靠的這面牆壁的一點聲音。  
　　敵人就在他後面，只要再摧毀這堵牆，他就逮到垂垂了。  
　　忽然，垂垂聽到密集且嚇人的槍聲。  
　　  
　　從很遠的地方跑來一名穿軍服的中年男子，氣喘吁吁，後頭是接連朝他射擊、幾乎沒有偏差的子彈。男人之所以還能夠勉強地往前快跑，而不是被射成蜂窩，完全出自於追趕者與他之間距離遙遠的緣故。只不過，追趕者的腳程比被追趕的人還快，垂垂只晃了一眼就能判斷，不出十秒獵物和獵人之間的距離會縮減至零。  
　　由於地點特殊，舊倉庫區本來便經常上演各種追擊、暗殺行動，可想而知這組獵殺正好和攻擊垂垂的敵人攪在一起。垂垂躲藏的巷子又長又窄，只通往單一方向，對方就算想避開也沒有岔路可走。垂垂看見他臉上寫滿驚慌，口水和汗水都攪在一起，狼狽得讓人幾乎無法忍受。他根本就沒發現前方垂垂的狀況比他還要危急，只曉得拔腿沒命似地跑來，用力撞開垂垂。這一撞，垂垂吃痛，然後那男人頭也不回地穿過小巷。  
　　「等一下！」  
　　垂垂情急之下喊了出來，想要制止軍人的自殺行為，下一刻鐘，他原本背靠的牆壁忽爾就被鉸剪，他看見那軍人的身影埋沒在沙塵之中。  
　　垂垂這才驚覺自己大叫的舉動有多愚蠢，圍牆瓦解之後，足以把牆壁崩裂的風勢瞬間壓了下來，敵人不用目測就能定住他的位子。這瞬間，追趕軍人的不速之客衝到垂垂身邊，他很顯然也發現空氣中不正常的風勢正在匯集，所以千鈞一髮閃開最銳利的鋒角，才想從中溜掉，卻和垂垂不經意地對看一眼，垂垂愣住，是艾斯密‧米赫爾。  
　　「嘖！」  
　　艾斯密趕緊扯住垂垂的衣領，敏捷閃過崩塌土牆激起的黃灰，垂垂連抗議都來不及，艾斯密一手緊挌住他，腳程極快地連拖帶拉！  
　　「喂，等等，等──」  
　　「閉嘴！」  
　　艾斯密伸手摀住他的嘴，他就這樣維持被艾斯密拎著跑的姿勢，不斷往前奔走。艾斯密拖著他拐進一條巷弄，立刻轉彎，然後下樓，穿過舊工廠用來卸貨的工作通道，從另一個出口回到地面。  
　　垂垂相當訝異，他對這裡熟得就像自家似的。  
　　  
　　到了附近，艾斯密才放開垂垂，兩人都有點喘。  
　　「……你怎麼會在這？」艾斯密靠著一堵牆，微微瞇起帶著警戒情緒的湖水綠瞳孔。他身穿輕便好動的黑色棉質上衣，迷彩綠長褲，揹著一把步槍，腰上還有兩把手槍，加上補充彈匣，真槍實彈得讓人有點害怕。雖然看似不經意地開口問了問題，垂垂可以感覺他依舊把大部分注意力放在對四周威脅的探測。  
　　「我……我住這邊。」  
　　聽到垂垂的回答，艾斯密眼底閃過一絲訝異：「舊倉庫區？」  
　　「對。」  
　　艾斯密遲疑一陣子：「所以，你剛剛是被仇人追殺。」  
　　「呃，對。」  
　　「嘖。」  
　　這第二個嘖配上表情和語氣，垂垂打賭那瞬間艾斯密心想一定想「原本還以為他是善良無辜好市民才順手救的，早知如此，剛才應該把他丟在那邊就好」。  
　　垂垂看見艾斯密頗不耐煩地從懷中掏出一台GPS接收器，用觸控筆點選幾下，然後抬頭觀察四周地勢。這裡大部分是以巷子為主的交錯地形，離倉庫外不算太遠，但若繼續翻牆前進就會回到舊倉庫區的範圍之內。  
　　「你想做什麼？」垂垂忍不住問。  
　　艾斯密回頭看他一眼，有點訝異垂垂居然會問他問題。  
　　「嗯……不關你的事。」  
　　艾斯密的態度不算特別討厭，因為他本來就沒有向垂垂報告自己行動的必要。又用觸控筆對著螢幕點了幾下之後，艾斯密收起筆桿，一手拿著GPS接收器、另一手撐牆，俐落翻了過去。  
　　「喂！」  
　　垂垂聽到艾斯密翻牆之後的腳步聲，他立刻追上。  
　　艾斯密嚇了一跳，轉頭吼他：「你跟過來做什麼！」  
　　「我才想問你怎麼還敢衝出來！」  
　　垂垂伸手拉他，艾斯密卻一個假動作閃過，掏出手機單手撥打號碼，一邊專心地看照GPS螢幕上標示的獵物所在。  
　　垂垂想，八成剛才他追殺的軍人還沒死，艾斯密企圖利用GPS找出對方並加以解決。如果是平常，垂垂當然不會多管閒事，但問題在於此時此刻外頭還有一名身分不明的──  
　　「別跟過來。」  
　　艾斯密這句話尾音都未收妥，瞬間整個人消失在垂垂的視線範圍。天翻地覆，兩邊巷弄的圍牆崩裂，黃灰色的泥土以瀑布般的姿態向上炸開。垂垂完全無法判斷艾斯密的所在，卻看見艾斯密前一刻才拿在手裡的那隻手機，被一股半空中的莫名力道撕成兩半。  
　　「米赫爾！」  
　　垂垂聞到血味，這讓他真的緊張，衝入漫飛的黃沙當中，同時右手聚集的氣旋像一團球體那般颳了起來。但他才衝進去，一條手臂緊拉住他的衣襟，把他給拖了出去。  
　　是艾斯密，他右手拖著垂垂，左手握步槍朝一個垂垂所不能理解的方向射擊，然後帶著垂垂，以幾乎是頓停再抽身的行動移往完全不同的新方向。兩人腳跟才剛移開，先前佇立的地點壓下無盡落石，如果他們乖乖站在原地，即使是壯得像兩頭牛一樣的人都會被活活壓死。  
　　垂垂這時的思考才開始跟上艾斯密的行動，艾斯密舉槍朝半空中看不到的敵人放彈，好讓敵人定位他們的位子，接著艾斯密帶著他快速閃躲，敵人朝該方向攻擊，自然會以為已經成功解決他們。  
　　敵人對舊倉庫區的地勢了解太少，加之這片遮蔽視線的塵埃，艾斯密和垂垂能夠輕而易舉從旁邊一條鮮為人知的小道逃走。  
　　垂垂被艾斯密拖進地下小道之前，看見黃沙當中有一抹黑中帶紅的影子。  
　　是一縷黑色長髮以及繫著長髮的紅色髮帶。  
　　  
　　「……你到底得罪了誰！」艾斯密一進地下室立刻朝垂垂怒吼。  
　　「啊，也、也沒有……」  
　　既然都在充滿秘密的地下世界裡打滾，艾斯密這句問話洩怒成分多，並非真的想要得到垂垂推心置腹的解釋。他根本沒有理會垂垂的含糊其詞，只是自顧自，滿臉不高興的檢查步槍彈匣還剩幾發子彈，最後乾脆換掉整個彈匣。  
　　他的右手有道割傷，所以垂垂才聞到血味。垂垂回想，他剛才就是用這隻手拿著手機講話，既然手機毀了，代表他當時收手速度極快，同時垂垂沒放過另一個重點──艾斯密開槍的時候用的是左手，但垂垂記得他是右撇子，可想而知這傢伙在用槍方面兩手都通。  
　　果然是個厲害的傢伙。  
　　「我現在要出去，你別再跟過來！」  
　　垂垂心裡嘀咕，剛才他也是被逼才會多事跟了上去，因為他知道那些傢伙向來針對任何看似跟垂垂有關的人物發動攻擊，艾斯密以為自己能夠逃過一劫？  
　　這些話他當然沒說出口，更何況既然垂垂已經看到綁著紅色髮帶的人影出現，外頭很快就會安全了。  
　　只見艾斯密再度小心翼翼地檢查兩把手槍，然後一手習慣性朝口袋一摸──垂垂猜本來想拿手機，這才想起他的手機已經被切成兩半，他露出覺得麻煩的表情。  
　　這回艾斯密拿出GPS，一邊查詢，一邊經過垂垂面前，打算從地下道的另一個出口上去地面。  
　　垂垂想了一下艾斯密打算借道的出口通往哪裡之後，忽然緊張起來。  
　　「喂，你要去追剛剛那個軍人？」  
　　「這問題有點蠢。」  
　　艾斯密沒有直接回答。垂垂愣了一下，好吧，他承認自己的確問了一個很蠢的問題。  
　　「聽我說，從這個出口上去之後，就會──」  
　　艾斯密顯然不喜歡乖乖聽人把話講完，除了從頭到尾愛理不理之外，他好像從GPS螢幕上看見了什麼，抽身跑出地下道，消失在垂垂面前。  
　　「喂！」垂垂氣急敗壞地追出去。  
　　  
　　在艾札拉市東，這個神祕的舊倉庫區又稱為東區秘辛，Apnoea District。對外人來說，是一個相當不好接近的地方，它是各種高級罪犯的絕佳同業窩巢，一個連執法機關也無法干涉的化外地帶。  
　　如果沒有到過裡面的人，或許會以為舊倉庫區只有一個區域。  
　　事實上，完整的舊倉庫區分為內、外兩大部分，比較靠近外面的一圈稱為橋圈，靠近裡面的則稱為島圈。真正的舊倉庫區是指島圈的部分，也就是灰色地帶的中心區塊。至於介於島圈與外面正常世界之間，形狀不規則的環狀過度帶，因為它連結了島圈對外交通，所以被稱為橋圈。  
　　正常情況下，橋圈不會限制任何職業或身分的人進出──只要你有膽就沒問題。相對於此，島圈可就大大不同，如果不是同業、或者沒有正當理由，無論有意無意闖入島圈的人，一概會被格殺。  
　　垂垂的家位於島圈之內，這也就是為什麼他一大早接到西鐸克來找他玩的電話，會急忙從床上跳起的緣故。他不知道西鐸克究竟曉不曉得這裡的規矩以及硬闖島圈的嚴重性，但無論如何，聽到西鐸克這個最不按牌理出牌的人臨時說要拜訪，垂垂已經驚慌失措。此時艾斯密不斷追逐的方向又正逐次逼近島圈，格絲提說過艾斯密替軍方辦事，軍隊和警察正是島圈裡的人們最痛恨的一群──  
　　  
　　艾斯密陡地停下腳步。  
　　  
　　「可惡。」  
　　他盯著手上那台GPS，就這樣停在連接島圈與橋圈兩區域，一家作為通道口的保齡球館前。  
　　「你不可以進去！」垂垂氣喘吁吁地追上他。  
　　艾斯密白了他一眼，把步槍甩在肩後：「我當然知道。」他摸摸口袋，又轉身看著垂垂：「你有手機嗎。」  
　　「……什麼？」  
　　「借我手機。」  
　　垂垂拿出口袋裡的手機遞給艾斯密，艾斯密迅速撥了一串號碼，數字的數目和一般市內電話、手機都不同，垂垂注意到他先撥了三個號碼，然後是六個號碼，再三個號碼，停頓之後又撥了七個號碼。  
　　如果沒記錯，那是軍方使用的加密電話。  
　　前三個號碼撥到系統，然後是六碼的密碼輸入。三個號碼的轉機、再七個號碼的撥打者身分確認。  
　　因此一等電話接通，對方立刻知道通話是由誰撥出，無論他用任何一支行動電話或室內機種都沒關係，系統認的是撥號時候輸入的密碼與授權碼。一打進去就能確定身分，同時定出所在位置，而且這通電話無法被回撥、不會留下電信紀錄，也因為不限於一定要用哪支電話撥出的緣故，不容易被竊聽或鎖定。  
　　如果艾斯密在軍方擁有自己的加密電話專用授權碼，那他的地位可能比垂垂想像的還要「高級」許多。  
　　手機接通，艾斯密瞥了垂垂一眼，並沒有刻意迴避。  
　　「是我。」他頓了頓：「那傢伙跑進去了。嗯，島圈裡。」艾斯密又停頓頗久：「好，我了解了。」  
　　他掛上手機還給垂垂，垂垂把玩了一下，果然厲害，就連手機裡的撥號紀錄都沒有。  
　　「你現在怎麼打算？」  
　　艾斯密看了看他：「等那傢伙出來。」  
　　「啊，出來。」  
　　兩人都把音節加重在「出來」兩字，很顯然他們能夠猜到接下來將發生什麼事情。  
　　既然艾斯密是知道規矩的人，垂垂稍微放心，他低頭撥了西鐸克的號碼，但電話還是轉進語音信箱。  
　　「……你過來的時候和西鐸克一起嗎？」  
　　垂垂只好詢問艾斯密。  
　　針對這個問句，艾斯密用非常莫名奇妙的表情看著垂垂：「西鐸克學長？」  
　　「對啊。」  
　　「我怎麼會跟他一起？」  
　　「呃……也沒遇到他嗎？」  
　　「沒有。他怎麼了。」  
　　「他說要來舊倉庫區找我……」  
　　垂垂才說到這裡，艾斯密愣住。  
　　「學長那傢伙……」  
　　「而且他現在手機不通。」  
　　忽然之間艾斯密幾乎發飆：「那個笨蛋──」  
　　話沒說完，他們聽到隔壁巷子有物體重重摔上牆壁的聲音。垂垂愣了愣，心想有人在打架，艾斯密卻很不耐煩的跑了過去。  
　　「學長！」  
　　艾斯密怒吼，跟上腳步的垂垂看見一頭藍髮的人就站在隔壁巷子，手插口袋，百般無聊的用腳踢牆。  
　　「咦，艾斯密，你怎麼會在這裡？垂垂，我終於找到你了！」  
　　靠牆的角落有個男人不省人事地躺著，身材頗壯，肌肉結實，身高目測起碼兩百公分，垂垂看見他沾滿泥灰且昏去的臉龐有條疤痕，五官凶神惡煞，走在路上會有點嚇人的那種。儘管如此，垂垂一看就知道他是「外面的人」，大概哪個幫派的混混跑進橋圈裡面來吧。  
　　「學長，你來這裡做什麼！」  
　　「啊啊，艾斯密。來玩的啊！」  
　　「喂，別鬧了學長。」  
　　「放心啦，不是來找你玩的，是來找垂垂。我第一次進來舊倉庫區耶，這裡到處都是這種奇怪的傢伙嗎？」西鐸克用鞋跟踢著倒在地上的男人，滿臉好奇地說：「看起來也沒什麼，和我跟柏藍去廢棄工廠附近找人打架的幫派差不多，就是身材壯了點。」  
　　艾斯密嘆口氣，冷靜下來：「柏藍學長課堂上發飆那次？」  
　　「對啊，你也有聽說。」  
　　「廢話，事情鬧很大。」艾斯密走過去蹲下，扯著對方頭髮，把他的頭稍微拉起：「混南郊的紅狼。」  
　　「原來是帶刀砍人的飆車族啊。」西鐸克吹了聲口哨。然後又問：「你們兩個怎麼會一塊行動，這畫面好怪。」  
　　「少囉嗦。」艾斯密起身，準備回剛剛那間保齡球館：「我是來工作的。」  
　　「哈，真辛苦。」  
　　「謝謝。」  
　　西鐸克吹了聲口哨；「對了，艾斯密，別忘記假期最後一天。」  
　　「我知道。」艾斯密點點頭。  
　　等艾斯密離開之後，垂垂非常無奈的看著西鐸克：「為什麼你的手機不通……」  
　　「哈，抱歉抱歉，剛才沒電了。」  
　　「你到底有沒有搞清楚狀況，這裡不是說來就能過來的地方！」  
　　「不能？為什麼？」  
　　這傢伙完全不懂。  
　　「……你會被殺！你又不是殺手、也不是間諜，不能進去裡面！」  
　　西鐸克聽著垂垂的用詞，忽然理解：「裡面？」  
　　「對，這裡還不算舊工廠區的真正範圍，要越過那邊才是。」垂垂指著北方，也就是艾斯密離開的方向。雖然這附近有許多構成錯綜複雜巷弄的牆面，但垂垂所示意的地方，卻有一堵明顯與其他牆面都不一樣的長牆，它比較高、比較厚，看起來比較堅固，如堡壘般以環狀弧度不斷往兩邊延伸。  
　　「那裡面叫做島圈，是真正的舊倉庫區範圍，除了同業之外都不可以進去。我們現在待著的地方叫做橋圈，連接島圈和外面，如果進來橋圈還沒有關係，但你不可能再前進了。」  
　　「為什麼？」  
　　「……我不是說了只有同業可以進去嗎。」  
　　「嗯，我有聽到。我的意思是，不是同業，進去會發生什麼事情？」  
　　西鐸克一派輕鬆的詢問著，雙手枕到腦後悠哉悠哉。  
　　「舊倉庫區有十三名守衛，他們會殺了你。」  
　　西鐸克還是弔兒郎當，他走向那堵長牆，看到艾斯密停在一間廢棄的保齡球館前。  
　　「你在等什麼？」  
　　艾斯密莞爾：「出賣軍方的間諜。」  
　　「哇，所以今天不是來找垂垂玩。」  
　　「廢話，我剛才不是已經說是工作？」  
　　「我還以為你們兩個忽然握手言和。」  
　　「學長你還是閉嘴的好。」  
　　西鐸克咧嘴笑了笑。  
　　「那，垂垂，有什麼可以進去裡面、又不會被守衛殺掉的方法願意提供？」  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　事實證明垂垂沒有鬼打牆、西鐸克沒有老年癡呆、橋圈沒有回音現象，西鐸克相當認真地詢問垂垂，進入島圈的安全方法。  
　　垂垂該慶幸的是，這傢伙雖然未必完全了解狀況，至少還能明白島圈不是一般人能夠涉足的世界──至少他沒有打個呵欠兩腳一跨就跳進去。  
　　一旁的艾斯密插了嘴，把步槍甩在背後。  
　　「學長，你為什麼一定要進去，別跟我說想進去玩那種爛理由。」  
　　「我哪有這麼不識相。」  
　　西鐸克把手背在腦後，搖晃著他的腦袋；垂垂心裡默默的想，你的確有這麼不識相。  
　　「我幫安索的爸爸辦點事情，他要我到裡面找人。」  
　　「……為什麼？」艾斯密皺起眉心。  
　　「我怎麼知道，反正要到裡面找人就對了。他跟我賭，如果成功，就把下個月準備過給安索的Cambrian的股份三分之一歸到我名下。」  
　　「……你和安索學長的爸爸打賭，拿學長的繼承權作賭注？」  
　　「這麼說也對啦。」  
　　「如果賭輸？」  
　　「就把我成年後會正式繼承的醫院股份三分之一讓給安索。」  
　　艾斯密的表情像覺得西鐸克開了個玩笑。  
　　「你有考慮和安索學長聯絡？」艾斯密給出意見：「他常常幫席隆特先生辦事，可能知道該怎麼做。」  
　　「呸，不行，安索那傢伙現在正跟女朋友在波拉瑞斯湖附近的飯店度假，我才不想打電話壞了他的好事。」  
　　這不是一般好高中生的行程，垂垂默默地想。  
　　「所以你要找誰。」艾斯密又問。  
　　「叫做愛莉斯。亞曼德很奸詐，他說我只需要知道名字就夠了。」  
　　「愛莉斯？」垂垂愣了愣。  
　　「你知道是誰嗎，聽起來像個美女的名字。」  
　　「這個嘛……事實上她是……」  
　　艾斯密聽到保齡球館後面傳來腳步聲，不經意地抬頭看去。一名金髮、碧眼，三十多歲的成熟女人踩著靴子輕快地走到地面，口中哼著某首節奏明確且十分活潑的流行歌曲，心情極好，緋薄紅的嘴唇上揚著相當迷人的角度，一頭金髮在風中搖晃，她的輪廓好看，鮮明而且優雅，如果偶然看上一眼，就能夠攫著那些男人的目光不放。  
　　她手中輕而易舉拖拉著一名看來頗為笨重的軍人，對方沒死，卻口吐白沫而臉孔朝下。  
　　「唷喝──真是簡單的工作，最近島圈守門的任務怎麼這麼沒有難度？」那女人衝著門外三名高中生露出一抹笑容，垂垂可以感覺西鐸克的雙眼都亮了起來。  
　　「你們三個小不點站在這裡做什麼……鳽垂垂，你也在啊？」女人認得垂垂，所以打了招呼，用著萬分好奇的目光重複巡視西鐸克和艾斯密：「他們是你的朋友？」  
　　「呃，我的同學和學弟。」  
　　「歡迎歡迎，居然是鳽垂垂的朋友！雖然不能讓你們進去，不過請儘管在橋圈聊天敘舊，哈哈哈那我先走啦。」  
　　女人隨手把軍人甩到旁邊，拍拍雙手，就準備沿原路回去。艾斯密看了她一眼，沒理會，她丟出的軍人即為艾斯密等著的那位，所以艾斯密走到軍人旁邊，把他拖了起來。  
　　「請等等，赫佐格小姐！」垂垂卻喊住那名女人：「赫佐格小姐，那個，我朋友想要請妳幫忙。」  
　　女人動作停了停，一臉狐疑地轉頭看著鳽垂垂：「你說什麼？」  
　　「那個……那個……」垂垂不曉得該怎麼解釋，乾脆就把一臉寫著「我世界無敵想要她的電話」的西鐸克推出去，結結巴巴：「他……他他他他要找妳。」  
　　「這位小弟弟？」  
　　聽到如此這般的稱呼詞，西鐸克瞇細了他天藍色的眼睛，垂垂忽然覺得這傢伙變得有點深不可測。  
　　「或許年齡上的確比姊姊年輕沒錯，但其他方面應該不輸給別人才對。」西鐸克雙手插在口袋，微偏著頭露出一抹微笑。他的身材頗高，即使沒有乖乖站好，也比稱他為「小弟弟」的對方高了一個頭之多，對方很容易就明白西鐸克的意思，所以乾脆走上前來。  
　　「你這是在勾引還挑釁我呀，膽子很大的小弟弟。」  
　　「嗯，我也不知道。姊姊妳好像很危險的樣子，我不想死可是卻想要個電話。」  
　　「哈，看來你資質不錯，還能感覺危險。」  
　　「當然囉，姊姊身上有三把手槍，靴子裡兩把匕首，右胸前方還有一把。您脖子上那條美麗的項鍊墜子邊緣帶血，說不定藏著機關，手腕的精工女性手表我就猜得到了，裡面藏有可以割斷成年男人脖子的鋼線，對不對。袖子裡好像也藏著奇怪的東西……應該是暗器的一種，我懂得不多，不曉得那叫什麼。」  
　　「還不錯，小弟弟。」女人露出讚許的眼神，一手攬上西鐸克的脖子，然後看向垂垂：「這傢伙是圈內還圈外？」  
　　「呃……圈外。」  
　　「好可惜喔，否則就帶你回家。」女人貝齒輕咬唇瓣，湊近西鐸克。兩人近到嘴唇幾乎相貼，女人故意好像將有動作，卻遲遲沒動，接著才緩緩地又拉開雙方距離。  
　　「好了，我要回家，再見了小帥哥。」  
　　「等一下，美女姊姊能進去幫我找個人出來嗎？」  
　　「你想找誰？」  
　　「應該也是個美女吧。」  
　　「喔，名字說來聽聽。」  
　　「愛莉斯。」  
　　那女人挑起一眉，轉回身子：「愛莉斯？」  
　　「美女姊姊認識嗎？」  
　　女人看向垂垂，垂垂苦笑。  
　　「當然認識，你找她做什麼。」  
　　「我替一位名叫亞曼德的男人送東西過來。」  
　　聽到新的名字，那女人忽然變得嚴肅。她盯住西鐸克半晌，西鐸克一點也不害怕地回敬她的打量視線。  
　　「這麼說來，你是西鐸克。」  
　　「……美女姊姊就是愛莉斯？」  
　　那女人隨手把一戳金色的劉海撥到腦後：「什麼嘛，難得遇到好玩的小帥哥，居然是晚輩的輩份……」  
　　西鐸克皺起眉頭：「美女姊姊妳在說什麼。」  
　　「哎，我問你，剛剛鳽垂垂怎麼稱呼我的。」那女人露出一抹不帶勾引意味的微笑：「我確定你有聽到。」  
　　「赫佐格小姐。」  
　　「所以，你不覺得這個姓氏很耳熟？」  
　　西鐸克想了一下，眼神忽變：「妳是愛琳阿姨的……」  
　　愛琳‧赫佐格，安索斯頓的母親。  
　　「妹妹。」愛莉斯‧赫佐格，安索斯頓的阿姨，朝西鐸克伸出一手：「真是的，過來吧，亞曼德的確提過今天會叫他的教子來訪，沒想到居然是這個樣子……沒搞頭。」  
　　西鐸克好像還沒從這番意外中回神，好半晌才移動腳步。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　西鐸克順利達成他進入舊倉庫區的任務、艾斯密也帶著工作成果離開，垂垂便一個人晃回家裡。  
　　因為西鐸克有島圈的守衛之一陪伴的緣故，垂垂完全不擔心他會被臥虎藏龍之處的其他高手一擊斃命。也就是說，任何外人想要進入島圈，唯一確保安全無虞的方法，就是由守衛之一給予保證並陪伴進入。  
　　「我回來了。」  
　　垂垂打開自家大門，脫下鞋子，緊接著一大片毒針蜂擁而下。  
　　「哇！那個──周、周穆爺爺──對、對不起啦！」  
　　鳽垂垂狼狽閃過從各個角度飛出的毒針，其中有些細小如髮，若是一個不當心很可能就會漏掉。他一邊慘叫、一邊避來閃去，模樣活像馬戲團裡表演的小丑。幾十秒後，毒針射出的速度開始減緩，垂垂才得以鬆懈，等毒針總算全盤盡出，他趕緊露出一抹討饒的笑容，戰戰兢兢地望了望室內。  
　　垂垂看見他的女僕──曉山一個人跪在客廳牆邊，頭上是一台家庭號冰箱。  
　　「周穆爺爺……」  
　　垂垂都快哭了。  
　　「看什麼看！曉山一台，你要扛兩台！她已經跪在那邊半個時辰了，你給我從現在跪到晚飯時間！」  
　　身穿汗衫、坐在沙發上的老人用力扔來某樣東西，鳽垂垂接過，是一塊烙刻的銅牌，上面印著紫雲鏤金的雷獸紋。  
　　「這是……」  
　　「從暗殺你的殺手身上找到，如果今天曉山沒跟去，你是不是只能在橋圈大開殺戒！」  
　　「周穆爺爺……」  
　　曉山一對眼睛眨呀眨的，沒有說話。她嘴中咬著原本綁馬尾的那段紅色髮帶，黑色的長髮披垂而下，雙手撐起頭頂的冰箱，保持長跪姿勢，半毫也不敢動。  
　　「可是，這是代表紫家的紫雲鏤金，怎麼會？」  
　　「紫魈大人不可能派人追殺你，他給過酉辜大人承諾，但並不代表不會有人發出假冒的命令！」周穆爺爺氣呼呼的：「之前就跟你說我們得到情報，要你趁學校放假，乖乖待在島圈不要亂跑，結果你呢，今天早上的擅自行動你要怎麼解釋！」  
　　鳽垂垂選擇不開口說話，反正無論什麼理由對家裡而言都是藉口，他的任務本來就是乖乖留在安全的地方，不准亂跑。  
　　「對不起……」  
　　「自己去廚房搬兩台冰箱，跪到曉山旁邊！」  
　　「是……」  
　　鳽垂垂垂頭喪氣的走向廚房，再出來的時候，周穆爺爺已經不在客廳。  
　　儘管如此，垂垂可沒膽子違逆周穆爺爺的命令，他乖乖扛起兩台家庭號冰箱，和曉山保持相同的長跪姿勢，一手維持一台的平衡，不敢亂動。  
　　曉山吐掉嘴裡咬著的髮帶。  
　　「唉唉二少爺，我說過如果害我被周穆爺爺罵，你欠我一次喔。」  
　　「對不起……曉山。」  
　　「對了，二少爺，你還沒回家的這段期間，有人打電話找你。」  
　　「誰？」  
　　「兩個人，一位名叫安索斯頓、另一位名叫格絲提。」  
　　垂垂有些吃驚：「他們打來家裡？」  
　　「嗯。」  
　　「有留言嗎？」  
　　「安索斯頓先生提醒少爺假期最後一天要補慶祝朋友的生日。」  
　　「啊，今天正好是四月十七日，柏藍的生日。」垂垂心想，等一下發個簡訊給柏藍祝賀好了：「格絲提呢？」  
　　「另一位則留話表示，後天要開一個跟運動有關的活動的會議。」  
　　「應該是四校友誼賽，我了解了。她有說地點在哪？」  
　　「曉山已經抄下地址，放在您的書桌上。」  
　　「好，謝謝。」聽到這番答案，垂垂有些遺憾，他心裡本來偷偷希望格絲提忘記通知地址，然後他就有理由打電話過去。  
　　「另外，曉山斗膽詢問，是否能夠下令除去十五位來自封郚的潛藏加害者。」  
　　「加害者？」垂垂愣了一愣，右手的冰箱差點砸下來，他趕緊偏低身體保持平衡，然後勉勉強強回復到最不費力的姿勢。  
　　「什麼是潛藏加害者？我不懂，而且，為什麼要殺十五個人？」  
　　「曉山斗膽，他們是企圖加害二少爺的殺手。」  
　　「妳今天讓他逃了？不對，只有一個人啊。」  
　　「不，那位殺手已經被曉山逮到，所以才有紫雲鏤金牌，但根據周穆爺爺蒐集的情報，我們掌握到還有另一批尚未露面的殺手。」  
　　「這一次是誰派來的。」  
　　「是的，他們來自狻猊踢雪紋的諲家，返魂大人的命令。」  
　　「諲家的當家……他怎麼可能有空把焦點放到我身上。」垂垂覺得無力：「我聽說最近他們和獨鹿處得不好。」  
　　「嗯。兩家的關係越演越烈，因為諲家有世交鵜家站台，獨鹿正積極尋求盟友。」  
　　「奇怪，諲家內部又不統一，他們分成好幾派，怎麼會下這種命令。」  
　　「曉山並不清楚，但這些人的出現，的確由於諲家的命令。周穆爺爺說紫魈大人繼位才滿一年，我們在塞萬唯爾也藏了一年，行蹤是差不多要被發現了。因此，最近這段時間正是各家派出殺手追殺二少爺的最好時機。」  
　　「哈、哈哈，殺我還有分好壞時間的啊。」  
　　「二少爺，事實上周穆爺爺要曉山趁機問問少爺，您怎麼打算。」  
　　「我的打算？」  
　　「這個時間點開始冒出殺手，和最初的估計相差不遠，一切都在掌握中。因此周穆爺爺詢問，少爺想要進行大規模的反擊，或者姑且息事寧人。」  
　　「反擊的意思是殺了他們嗎？」  
　　「先下手為強，在這些殺手有機會對少爺動手之前，我們就先開戰。」  
　　「不要，那我要選息事寧人。」  
　　「……二少爺。」  
　　「這樣吧，放消息出去，讓那些傢伙知道我們已經掌握他們的身分和目的。」  
　　「可是……」  
　　「曉山，明明剛剛妳說要問我意見，現在又不採納我的決定，說不過去吧。」  
　　「可是，二少爺，我覺得這種作法太溫和，您無法確保對方會否就此放棄行動。」  
　　「先試試看。」  
　　「二少爺──」  
　　這種僕從質疑少爺決定的例子，在其他封郚世家裡幾乎不可能發生。不過垂垂從以前就不算是一個和僕從們太過疏離的人，尤其他和曉山一起長大，感情像是玩伴。垂垂大概知道曉山在擔心什麼，他並不想把自己搞得太獨裁。  
　　「我這樣說當然是有道理的，曉山，因為我覺得關於暗殺我的命令，並非諲家真正的意思。」  
　　「咦，怎麼說？」  
　　「現在諲家的指定繼承人，是那個很恐怖的傢伙，對不對。」  
　　「二少爺說的是諲逆重大人吧，他今年跳級進入大學就讀。」  
　　垂垂一聽，不由得苦笑。自己已經是個跳級的特例，他們正談論的諲逆重，諲家本家長子，才小垂垂一歲，如今已入大學就讀。  
　　「二少爺見過諲逆重大人？」  
　　「他曾經是我學弟。那傢伙很厲害，雖然不會不好相處，但你一點也不會想與那種人為敵。」  
　　「……很強嗎？」  
　　「他是個天才。」垂垂說：「如果諲逆重身為家族的指定繼承人，那他或許早就開始涉入管理諲家內政了吧。他不是個會對狼狽的國外流亡者窮追不捨的人，當然更不會做出暗殺這種小家子氣的命令。除此之外，他們正忙著處理霍黨之亂後與獨鹿家交惡的情況，那件事對諲家而言才是當務之急，根本沒有理會我這個人的必要，所以，這次暗殺行動不是諲家本家的意思。」  
　　「二少爺是指？」  
　　「追殺我們的不是諲家本家。況且諲逆重想殺我，我的頭早就不在項上。」他停了停：「周穆爺爺也說，早上的殺手冒領紫魈大人的紫雲鏤金牌，看來最近的封郚並不平靜，倒不如說，封郚高層貴族內部有鬼，操縱並假冒各家命令便宜行事。」  
　　曉山覺得垂垂說得有理，陷入思考：「那麼，是誰膽敢做出這些事情？」  
　　「雖然很遺憾，八成是取韓吧。」  
　　「鴆毒大人？」曉山錯愕，現任的鵷鷺之一──取韓，名為鴆毒，他是殷朔漠的外公。  
　　「他是最有資格恨我的人，姑且不論他私通霍黨、卻間接因為我壞了好事，朔漠的死我要負很大責任。而且，如果是他，肯定能輕而易舉使諲家分家聞雞起舞，要在這種比較混亂的時候盜取紫魈大人的紫雲鏤金牌雖然困難，也不是完全不可能。不，或許其實是紫魈大人的隨身護衛，拔劍他睜一隻眼、閉一隻眼的緣故。」  
　　曉山完全不懂：「拔劍大人放水？怎麼會呢。」  
　　鵷鷺第十一、繼承拔劍名號的沉沒家當家，沉沒快快，據說是現任鵷鷺十一人裡實力最強的一位。  
　　曉山的印象中，他是一位長相平凡、個性也平凡，沒有什麼特色的人。如果不特別用力去記、很快就會忘掉他的樣子。他總是懶洋洋、散漫散漫的，似乎很老實，人還不錯，走路的步伐有點慢，氣質很文，一點也不像個武人。  
　　身為紫魈身邊護衛的拔劍為什麼要放水、讓取韓盜取紫魈的家徽，曉山想不透。  
　　「不是有傳聞，拔劍的實力是鵷鷺第一？」  
　　「嗯，對呀。」  
　　「為什麼會有這樣的傳說，曉山妳知道嗎。」  
　　「應該是兩年前的霍黨之亂，取韓大人私通霍黨，拔劍大人因此緣故和取韓大人對決，原本拔劍大人的實力就備受推崇，但沒想到他竟然能夠打敗高深莫測如取韓大人這樣的對手，才會有如此傳聞的吧。」  
　　「嗯，那場對決打了很久，分出勝負的那一幕卻沒有任何人目睹。大家看見把奄奄一息的取韓拖出來的拔劍，才曉得拔劍的勝利。妳不覺得奇怪嗎，取韓他私通霍黨，罪可置死，在封郚，就算直接在對決過程殺了對方也不奇怪。但是拔劍沒有這麼做。他救活取韓，後來取韓甚至依然穩坐他鴆家當家的位置。」  
　　「取韓大人畢竟是鵷鷺十一族……」曉山躊躇著：「鵷鷺十一族太偉大了。」  
　　「才不是這種原因。我覺得，這叫做狡兔死、走狗烹。如果妳仔細找出霍黨之亂裡拔劍圍剿霍黨的動向，就會發現一些很矛盾的地方。雖然霍黨之亂爆發的最初是我們吃虧，後來對方明顯節節敗退，只要操作得當，我們可以把霍黨連根剷除。可是拔劍並沒有這麼做。」  
　　「難道他也私通霍黨！」  
　　「我不這麼認為，拔劍那個人不會做吃力不討好的事情。」  
　　「那麼是……」  
　　垂垂斂下雙眼：「那傢伙不是常把一句話掛在嘴邊嗎，『要失業了要失業了』。」  
　　曉山恍然大悟，想起垂垂剛剛說的狡兔死、走狗烹：「鳥盡弓藏的道理。」  
　　「沒錯，每一次狩獵都不能把森林裡的獵物打完，因為這麼一來獵狗也會失去用處。孟子說釣而不網，弋不射宿，拔劍他可把霍黨的老巢和取韓這個危險人物都留下來了。」  
　　曉山忽然有些惡寒：「那麼……他放任取韓盜取紫家家徽的目的又是什麼。」  
　　「雖然以下是我自己的推測；拔劍有所目的的把取韓留下，但後來發現，鵷鷺其他十個家族都孤立鴆家，拔劍小看私通霍黨這件事情的影響力。再這樣下去，取韓根本不可能翻身，如果是的話，取韓就失去了他的被利用價值。」  
　　「所以乾脆讓他犯法嗎。」  
　　「嗯。睜一隻眼、閉一隻眼。紫魈大人雖然承諾姊姊說要保我，但他沒有非遵從不可的必要。如果我死了，反而平息紫魈大人任內一個不確定炸彈，那麼，乾脆讓取韓試著去拆除炸彈。如果成功，到時候再把暗殺我的罪名推給取韓。失敗了，一樣可以因為盜取雷獸家徽的罪名重辦取韓，不管棋子怎麼走都是拔劍和紫魈大人得利。兩者的差別只在於，箭射出去之後，是一隻鳥或者兩隻鳥掉下來。」  
　　「為什麼少爺您可以這麼冷靜的分析自己的性命……」  
　　「回到最初的話題吧。真正想要取我性命的人是取韓，但執行者是別家族的人。」  
　　「因此您才想要息事寧人？」  
　　「嗯。但我覺得奇怪，周穆爺爺怎麼會要妳來徵詢我的意見。」  
　　「哪裡奇怪？」  
　　「依照周穆爺爺的個性，應該是問也不問，就派出妳和其他人殲滅那十五個人，他不像會跑來徵求我意見的人。」  
　　「因為您畢竟是二少爺呀。」  
　　「算了，反正現階段我也想不出一個合理答案。」  
　　「您並不想成為封郚那邊政治遊戲的棋子吧。」  
　　「從一開始，我和朔漠就是棋子。」垂垂皺起眉頭：「若主動殲滅殺手，就會得罪國內貴族。大姊很辛苦，必須一肩扛起鳽家，就因為大哥出走，從族譜上除名，姊姊才必須接下當家重任，將將也才十五歲，已經幫忙看守家業，而我卻人在國外，幫不上一點忙。不是我不相信姊姊的能力，但兩年前霍黨之亂、大哥一人瀟灑鎮守武器倉而無人敢靠近的傳說，我們根本不可能再造。」  
　　曉山沉默了半晌。  
　　「我明白二少爺的意思。但是，撇開剛才關於對敵人的處置態度，曉山能夠斗膽僭越，說說心裡的想法嗎？」  
　　「嗯？」  
　　「有同情心、不想主動傷害別人是好事；體諒姊姊也是好事。」曉山點點頭：「但有些人本來就應該被剷除，為了少爺以及少爺身邊的人的安危，任何能夠造成威脅的人都必須除去才行。」  
　　「這我同意，只不過，如果對方還沒有造成立即性的威脅……」  
　　「少爺，因為您輸不起啊。」曉山靜靜地說：「有些東西是輸不起的，沒辦法事後才來後悔。如果要到失去了才去怪罪，根本於事無補，所以在事前就要防患未然，把有可能造成威脅的部分剷除。」  
　　「可是，即使這樣……」  
　　「其實少爺總是被打了才勉強還手、被搶走了才勉強追回來。總有一天，不管怎麼哀求、怎麼施暴都無法拿回來的時候，少爺要怎麼辦？」  
　　「怎麼可能，妳說的那些情況，真的都要不回來了嗎？事實上，如果我真正出手，才是最完完全全的要不回來。」  
　　「那是他們咎由自取。」  
　　「但……」  
　　曉山沒有說話。  
　　垂垂躊躇很久，又道：「我知道那些貴族之間的耳語，每一個人都害怕鳽家的小孩，他們說我們是怪物，身體裡流的血是不祥的徵兆，所以我的能力才會這麼可怕。」  
　　「那是因為他們不懂。」  
　　「不懂？」  
　　「水能載舟、亦能覆舟。能力的強弱取決於使用者的意志，或許真的很嚇人，因為太厲害了，當然會造成恐懼。可是就因為夠強大才能保護想要保護的東西，如果連最基本保護的力量都沒有，才是最可憐的。」  
　　「……總之，先不要動那些諲家派來的殺手。」鳽垂垂覺得累了：「就照我的指示，如果他們對我發動攻擊，那就反擊沒關係，但如果他們按兵不動，請不要動手。」  
　　「那，關於二少爺後天出門，請讓我暗中隨行。」  
　　「當然，到時候必須麻煩妳。」垂垂低低地說：「先把消息放出去看看，我們不要主動挑起爭端。如果他們能夠撤退，是最好的。」  
　　曉山微微瞇起了她的眼睛，打量著以真摯語氣如此要求的鳽垂垂。  
　　「唉，我了解了，二少爺。」  
　　


	24. 第二十四章：復活節假期，德儂中學會議

　　過了兩天，垂垂起了個大早梳洗完畢，換上便服，隨手抓著本子和幾支筆，把這些東西連同手機丟入乾癟癟的背包，拉上拉鍊，就準備出門。  
　　「我出去囉。」  
　　慎重其事地對著家裡宣布，垂垂看似單身一人走出家門。  
　　根據前晚與格絲提通電話時候的指示，十點的時候到德儂中學校門口集合，第一次的四校聯合運動友誼賽、公關組會議，要在那裡召開。據說身為四校聯合運動友誼賽籌辦核心成員的安索斯頓，則老早為此事奔波各個校園、開過無數次會議、做過無數簡報。  
　　德儂中學是校譽與艾爾帝凡齊名的貴族中學，所有人夢寐以求的第一志願。這所學校和艾爾帝凡不太一樣的地方在於是完整的六年制中學，從國一讀到高三，因此學制上與艾爾帝凡的三年高中制度不同。除此之外，它是一所採全體寄宿的男校，唯一招收女生的班級只有美術班，所有學生接受非常嚴格、精密且妥善的照料。  
　　德儂中學的校風不似艾爾帝凡開放，是一所較注重傳統自律的學院。  
　　如此一所中學座落於艾札拉市中心大學區，那一區可說是艾札拉市最優秀的教育區，同時座落著首屈一指的國立艾爾帝凡大學、師範大學、艾札拉市綜合理工學院、國立藝術大學的城區部，除此之外，一切充滿文藝氣息的重要建築，諸如國家圖書館、國立藝術圖書館、以及其他各種類型的博物館、美術館，都位於同樣的區塊。  
　　垂垂來到德儂中學校門口的時候，看到格絲提正坐在路邊花圃高起的石磚處，和一名金色直髮的女孩玩撲克牌，垂垂走上前去，發現對方是愛里斯‧雪浮學姐。  
　　「啊，學姐好。格絲提，好久不見。」  
　　「垂垂，你來了啊！」格絲提拍拍石磚旁邊的空位：「我和愛里斯學姐在玩撲克牌打發時間，你也要玩嗎？」  
　　愛里斯晃了晃手中的牌，把棒棒糖塞入嘴裡，空出雙手非常熟練地洗牌著。  
　　「對了，垂垂，你領教過猜牌遊戲了？」  
　　「之前戴蒙學長作弊、問我他抽走哪張牌的遊戲？」  
　　愛里斯咬著棒棒糖：「垂垂學弟不好玩啦，他已經玩過了。」  
　　「噢──所以垂垂大概被學長騙囉。」  
　　「對對對──」  
　　「好笨喔。」  
　　「對啊對啊，笨死了。」  
　　愛里斯學姐和格絲提一人一句，垂垂被說得有點尷尬：「很多人都玩過嗎。」  
　　「嗯嗯嗯，不少人喔。目前為止好像只有你和戴瑞亞被我們騙過。」愛里斯拿出口中的棒棒糖，用棒棒糖指著垂垂：「所以你和戴瑞亞智商一樣！對吧對吧？」  
　　「呃──」  
　　「好吧，戴瑞亞又再笨一點點好了。因為戴瑞亞玩的時候戴蒙沒有作弊，結果她還是猜錯。所以戴瑞亞真的好笨喔，對吧對吧──」愛里斯把棒棒糖塞到嘴巴，發出有點悶的詢問聲：「不是已經十點了，安索斯頓那傢伙呢？」  
　　「戴蒙學長也還沒有過來。」格絲提詢問。  
　　「嗄，戴蒙已經在裡面了，依利德、雪諾、迦達默爾都在裡面，他們早上八點就過來開會，只有我們三個十點再來聽簡報就可以了。」  
　　垂垂數了數，所謂的「三個」也就是格絲提、愛里斯、他自己。德儂中學校門口另外兩個地方聚集了小小的兩堆人，應該是另外兩所學校派來開會的代表。這次的四校友誼賽是艾爾帝凡高中、德儂中學、聖哈威中學、以及羅凡杜中學，因此可以推知其餘兩隊人馬不是聖哈威、就是羅凡杜。  
　　早上十點零五分，德儂中學的校門口出現了四名男人，垂垂抬頭望去，安索斯頓是其中之一。  
　　德儂中學的校門是赭紅色的拱形建築，看得出來這本來是一座城堡的遺跡，因為高聳的門牆上可以看見作為塔樓、箭垛的各項部位，而且中學的大門是一道必須向上升起的笨重鐵格門，這所學校從外觀就很古色古香，帶著中古世紀的浪漫，但同時又充滿文藝氣息。  
　　「抱歉，遲到了五分鐘。」安索斯頓朝他們招手，三個人便走上前。  
　　與安索斯頓一同出現的其他三人中，另外兩人分別走向附近的兩堆人馬，很顯然，他們是聖哈威中學與羅凡杜中學的代表。  
　　唯一沒有跑去找自己學校的人，垂垂推測就是德儂中學的代表了。他是一個眼窩滿深的人，所以瞳孔感覺特別深邃，是很澄澈的琥珀色。髮色就比較沒有什麼特別，相當常見的褐黑短髮。他穿著德儂中學的制服，襯衫紮得很乾淨，西裝褲也燙得挺直，雖然打扮嚴謹，但不失個人特色，他巧妙使用了袖釦與領帶彰顯個人風格，並不特別招搖，但很有技巧。  
　　「這位是尼可拉斯‧奧狄斯。」安索斯頓替自己學校的代表與對方作了介紹：「是四校友誼賽的德儂中學最高籌辦人，我的同僚。」  
　　「你們好。」他露出相當得體的笑容，垂垂喜歡他那種自然而然的氣質。  
　　「這位是格絲提‧襲拉斯特、然後是愛里斯‧雪浮學姐、鳽垂垂，我的同班同學。」  
　　尼可拉斯打量他們，先向垂垂說話：「你好，你在塞萬唯爾出生嗎，或者你是移民？」他好奇地問，因為在這裡實在很少看見黑髮黑眼的黃種人。  
　　「呃，我是去年移民到這邊的，請多指教。」  
　　「我才要請您多多指教，希望這幾天的合作愉快。」  
　　「嗯，謝謝，您客氣了。」因為對方畢恭畢敬的使用敬語的緣故，垂垂有些不知所措。  
　　「格絲提‧襲拉斯特小姐，耳聞大名。」尼可拉斯又向下一個人打招呼：「我和陸斯恩‧科爾賀是同班同學，曾經聽過您的名字。」  
　　「哈，不勝惶恐，希望不是什麼丟人現眼的名聲吧。」  
　　「不，如果是不好的名聲，我就會很有禮貌的住嘴了。」  
　　「啊，說得也是。」格絲提被對方這番巧妙回答逗得哈哈大笑。  
　　最後尼可拉斯看向愛里斯‧雪浮：「雪浮小姐，同樣久仰大名，您就是雪浮三胞胎排行第二的女孩吧。」  
　　「看來我們家無論在什麼學校都很出名。」愛里斯口中依舊咬著棒棒糖。  
　　對方笑了笑：「沒有冒犯的意思，但出自越有名的家庭、名字向來傳得越廣。」  
　　「嗯嗯嗯，沒關係，我不是很介意別人提起給姓氏的人。話說回來，我是聽安索斯頓誇獎你們學校很漂亮，一定要來參觀，所以才決定幫忙籌辦這次的四校友誼賽的喔。」  
　　「關於這點，我聽妳弟弟提起了，不用擔心，會議之後我答應擔任導遊，帶大家到處逛逛。」  
　　「好耶！得到守信的奧狄斯的承諾，比什麼都重要！」  
　　「原來這句玩笑話已經傳到艾爾帝凡了嗎。」  
　　「拜託，這種事情藉著那些無聊人舉辦的池邊派對，本來就傳得很快。」愛里斯又把棒棒糖丟回嘴裡。  
　　「什麼是守信的奧狄斯？」格絲提插嘴：「你們在說哪件八卦。」  
　　「不，其實並沒有任何特別之處，只是我和朋友的一個約定而已。」尼可拉斯的回應感覺有點尷尬。  
　　「你害羞什麼，我也是在派對上聽說的。他們說奧狄斯家的長子因為答應一名小學生教她怎麼從國立藝術圖書館查詢資料，約好的時間剛好碰到被要求以見習身分出席家族的股東會議，於是信守承諾的人就做出令家族震怒的取捨。」  
　　尼可拉斯尷尬的表情加劇：「這只是被過度渲染。而且，與其說信守承諾，其實是消極的反抗無聊的會議時間。」  
　　「原來你喜歡那一型的啊。」格絲提露出恍然大悟的表情，垂垂愣了一下，這傢伙怎麼想到那裡去了。  
　　尼可拉斯苦笑，也不打算辯解。「來吧，請跟上我的腳步，時間差不多，該請各位到特別準備的會議室開會了。」  
　　「唷，差點忘了今天最重要的目的。」愛里斯好不容易吃完棒棒糖，抓著空棒子，一搖一晃的跟上尼可拉斯。  
　　其他學校的兩隊人馬也跟過來，總共大約十多人左右，不是很多。安索斯頓走在垂垂旁邊：「聽說西鐸克前天跑去打擾你。」  
　　垂垂嘆口氣：「那你曉得西鐸克和你爸爸的打賭嗎？」  
　　「嗯。那個你別在意，我早就習慣了。」  
　　德儂中學的內部也很像一座古堡，到處種滿花花草草，形似座巨大的花園，校舍與宿舍座落在那些庭院之中，每一幢建築都是一座城堡形的獨立建築，非常浪漫，就像童話故事。  
　　因為現在正值復活節假期，學校裡比較沒有什麼人潮走動。尼可拉斯帶著一行人走向依傍著鬱金香花園的建築前，這是一幢三層樓高的洛可可式建築，一樓連接花園，二樓和三樓面花園一側有陽台和落地窗，從外側判斷，一層樓至少有三間房間。  
　　「這裡是平常閒置不用的空校舍，最近作為四校聯合友誼賽的德儂部籌辦處，我們今天的會議選在裡面舉行。」  
　　垂垂一看到那棟建築，就覺得即使因為幫忙友誼賽、搞到後來考砸下次月考都沒關係。他想起之前西鐸克開玩笑說「早知道當初就去報考德儂中學」，現在垂垂也有同樣的衝動。  
　　洛可可式的別院形建築，一走進去，就是已經準備好的會議長桌，鏤空的雕花合金桌骨，覆上昂貴、帶瓷青的玫瑰染色玻璃作為桌面。就像電影裡貴族們用來舉辦下午茶宴會的小場地，室內沒有任何空調，窗戶盡開，花香隨著微風陣陣飄入，陽光透照在桌上水晶杯、再映照出來，乾淨，剔透，閃閃發亮。  
　　「請各位隨意就座，我們馬上就要開始進行簡報。」尼可拉斯客氣地與許多新進成員宣布──之所以稱為「新進」，是因為現場早就有了一些人，其中不乏垂垂認識的面孔，如依利德‧海禮爾特學妹、迦達默爾‧浮珂學長、戴蒙‧雪浮學長、雪諾‧昂‧羅禮德森學弟──就是有養浣熊的那位。  
　　「哈囉，戴蒙。」身為雙胞胎，愛里斯第一個跑去坐在自己的弟弟旁邊。安索斯頓走到依利德身邊的空位，那個位子雖然空著，前面放著杯水、而且還有一些文件和筆，可想而知安索斯頓原先正坐在那個位子。  
　　會議桌很長，所以雖然現場本來就有一些人員，後進的十幾個人依然能夠很快找到各自的坐位。大部分還是按照學校分區，如果把桌子分為四塊，又以靠近投影布幕的地方為前的話，艾爾帝凡的學生偏向右前方、德儂中學是左前，聖哈威中學在艾爾帝凡高中後面，羅凡杜則緊臨德儂中學。  
　　大家都不怎麼打算浪費時間，一等每個人就座，尼可拉斯‧奧狄斯起立自我介紹，然後開始把整個四校聯合運動友誼賽的組織講解一遍。  
　　開會才五分鐘，垂垂就進入狀況。今天這場會議除了必須讓所有參與籌辦者都了解各部門的運作辦法之外，最重要的目的則為認識大家。  
　　整場會議，很明顯能夠感覺安索斯頓和尼可拉斯是主要負責人。雖然活動稱為四校友誼賽，主導人應該有四位才對，聖哈威和羅凡杜的總負責人並沒有安索斯頓、尼可拉斯這麼活躍，他們給人的感覺比較像是強而有力的背後支持者，兩個人看起來都很精明能幹，不過，他們把正面發言權讓給另外兩位。  
　　籌辦的工作分配方面，主要是三大部分──宣傳處、文書處、活動處。其中宣傳處因為工作量大、最為複雜的緣故，由艾爾帝凡與德儂中學一齊負責。聖哈威中學負責文書處，舉凡企劃案、會議記錄、公文傳遞都由他們處理，另外，運動項目的報名、賽程抽籤等事前準備工作也隸屬這所學校的範疇。  
　　聖哈威中學的總負責人是一名有著黑色刺蝟頭、長相比較粗獷的三年級學長。看起來就像運動社團的人，不過既然他身為聖哈威中學的總召集者，應該不是了吧。他名為亞柏特‧麥高伊，他的話比較少，不過感覺很值得信任。  
　　羅凡杜高中負責活動處，工作範圍包括比賽期間所有運動員的便當、水等補給項目，並且必須累計各校分數，總裁判、頒獎、禮物準備、旗幟印製等事宜也在範圍，比較特殊的是專業的保險醫療與攝影公司，必須由羅凡杜中學對外公開招標。  
　　這間學校的總負責人是四人中的唯一女性，名為葛琳潔德‧昂‧斯拉歐夏。她的長相雖然並不特別出色，垂垂卻一刻也無法把視線從她身上拉開。有一種人，並不是因為臉蛋標緻而成為美女，她贏在天生的好氣質，這種氣質把她變成無人能及的美女，你會覺得她無時無刻的舉手投足，都如此優雅而饒富魅力。  
　　至於艾爾帝凡與德儂合作的宣傳處，又再另外分成四個小組：對內的新聞組、對大眾的公關組、對他校的聯誼組、以及對體育界的體壇組。艾爾帝凡主要偏向負責新聞組與公關組，迦達默爾學長是新聞組組長，垂垂、格絲提、愛里斯學姐、戴蒙學長、雪諾學弟都屬於這個組別之下，他們必須與部分德儂中學的人合作，在比賽期間積極地採訪各校賽事。  
　　安索斯頓兼任公關組組長，副組長是依利德，還有一些垂垂不算非常熟悉的同學。這個組別負責拉新聞、引起大眾對於這次合作的注目、開記者會、以及其他校外宣傳。  
　　德儂中學主要負責聯誼組和體壇組，聯誼組進行除了參與的四校之外、其他學校的宣傳活動，包括寄公關函、貼海報等等，順帶一提，聯誼組也負責設計出統一的海報、DM，總之與平面設計有關的範疇也在此列。  
　　體壇組組長由尼可拉斯‧奧狄斯兼任，這個位子和安索斯頓所兼任的公關組，是整個宣傳處最重要的兩部分。他們必須邀請並爭取體壇記者對於此次友誼賽的注意，當然了，有名的教練也是目標之一，據說因為很多人可以藉此朝體界發展。  
　　聽著簡報解說，一切都跟垂垂當初由安索斯頓那裡得知的規模不同。最開始安索斯頓只把宣傳組分兩大組別，如今已擴增成四，原本新聞組的組長是愛里斯學姐和戴蒙學長，現在則是迦達默爾學長。  
　　非常明顯的，規模大增許多。  
　　垂垂覺得奇怪，雖然他能明白對一場活動而言，宣傳的確非常重要，但他不懂為什麼大家企圖讓這場活動盛大地引起社會關注，這畢竟只是四所學校的社團聯誼，不是嗎？  
　　垂垂小聲地問了格絲提，格絲提卻理所當然地回答了他。  
　　「因為我們是明星中學嘛。」她說：「無中生有辦一場活動很困難，你看，在場四個頭頭除了安索學長，都三年級了，換句話說即將升大學。如果活動順利辦成，對三年級的大學入學申請很有幫助。基本上如果活動順利圓滿，現在四個頭頭都不用唸書了，不管哪所大學都會錄取他們。」  
　　「這麼有用啊……」  
　　「安索學長這次很拼，若能夠把活動辦好，讓四校聯合運動友誼賽從此變成常態，他們就完全成功了。所以第一步必須爭取大眾目光，讓大家覺得這值得成為一項傳統，並且是四所學校的特色才行。如此一來這項功績寫在個人履歷上，比擔任學生會長還要有效。」  
　　「那我們這些小嘍嘍呢？」  
　　「當然多少也會有用，效果大概和擔任學生會成員差不多。」格絲提歪著腦袋：「不過，我並不是因為這樣答應幫忙，我只是覺得好玩。」  
　　「難道妳一點都不擔心成績。」垂垂合理地懷疑。  
　　「哈，怕什麼，我有密根利斯家做後盾。」  
　　「……原來如此。」  
　　  
　　除了以上三大項目，針對辦理活動還有最重要的一項管理──財務。為公平起見，這個項目一開始就交給專業的財務管理公司，並沒有列交四校中的任何一校。其實，這四所貴族學校的學生當然出得起錢，把整場活動都交給專業的籌辦公司籌劃，但如此一來對於升學便沒有任何幫助，這就是為什麼貴族學生們現在會坐在這裡開會。  
　　到目前為止，都還屬於四所學校各自分開、分工處理的部分。除此之外，因為一所學校負責舉辦一種體育項目，所以各校還有校內的場地管理工作。  
　　也因此，四所學校另外成立了比賽的校內籌備處。  
　　籌備處的工作包括賽前場地準備、賽後清潔維護、裁判聘僱尋找、準備各校代表休息區、觀眾席、以及相關的比賽器材。這方面，各校也都各自與學生會、體育組合作，聽起來倒沒有什麼大礙。  
　　  
　　經過兩個小時的簡報，在場眾人逐漸明瞭各部門運作狀況。  
　　中午十二點，特約的外匯公司派人送來許多自助餐點，羅列於別墅外的鬱金香花園。簡報結束，與會學生們陸續來到花園用餐，格絲提什麼主食都沒有拿，抓了一堆蛋糕甜點，垂垂則選瑪格麗特pizza和紅酒燴牛肉。  
　　「哇，他們好辛苦。」格絲提一邊把蛋糕往嘴裡送，一邊指著還留在別墅內的四大召集人。除了他們四人之外也有少數協助者留在裡面，例如艾爾帝凡就是安索斯頓和依利德坐鎮。  
　　大家都在用餐，但他們四人還繼續討論接下來的一些細節。垂垂看到尼可拉斯正和安索斯頓說話，告一段落後，轉頭與葛琳潔德商量。期間沒有開口的另外兩人也會聚精會神地參與討論過程，適時發表意見。同時，垂垂注意到安索斯頓的右手從沒停過，他正一邊注意著尼可拉斯與葛琳潔德討論的事情，一邊和依利德紙上筆談。  
　　「……他好能幹。」垂垂傻眼。  
　　「依利德也很厲害吧，她可不是花瓶祕書。」格絲提把一整塊布朗尼塞入口中：「安索學長寫個什麼東西，她就給出學長需要的答案，如果是我一定做不來。」話剛說完，她把手上拿著的紙餐盤丟給垂垂：「等我一下。」  
　　垂垂看見她跑進正在開會的別墅裡，她很乖，沒有攪局，拿起安索斯頓放在桌上的手機，稍微向安索斯頓示意之後，就跑回來。  
　　「妳想做什麼？」  
　　「翻看安索學長的通訊錄。經過這次活動，他的通訊錄一定更精采。」  
　　被格絲提這麼一說，垂垂也燃起好奇心。他們找了個花圃旁邊的位子坐下，格絲提開始翻起手機裡的通訊錄。  
　　「……媽呀，名字也太多了吧！」格絲提手指飛快地往下按，裡頭名字之多，讓人瞠目結舌，常見的菜市場名動輒超過二十個。裡面有一堆湯姆、麥可、愛麗絲、蘇珊、瑪麗，除此之外，有件事情也很特別，通訊錄裡有著極多的李奧、查理、路易、路德維西、泰瑞莎、維多利亞、伊麗莎白，這些比較古老典雅的「貴族名」。而且，基本上這些名字的重覆率，比麥可或湯姆還高。  
　　大概有錢人或貴族，偏向替小孩取古典名字的緣故吧，垂垂推論。不過同名同姓就很少見了，這份通訊錄裡姓氏的多樣化令人嘆為觀止，有些姓氏垂垂還不曉得該怎麼發音。  
　　  
　　迦達默爾學長拿著他的盤子，與一名女孩並肩走向這邊。  
　　「格絲提、鳽垂垂。」  
　　兩人抬頭，格絲提笑嘻嘻的：「學長，怎麼啦？」  
　　「介紹同僚給你們認識。」迦達默爾引薦他旁邊的女孩。一看就知道對方是德儂中學的人，因為今天只有德儂中學會穿制服──德儂中學校規規定，在校期間，無論放假或平常日，一律必須穿著校服──那女孩有著很漂亮的深紅色長髮，微微帶著捲度，搭配德儂中學以公爵藍與水天藍、深灰為主的制服配色，顯得很耀眼。絳緋色的瞳孔，給人聰明而且溫柔的印象，感覺就是個很好相處的女孩。  
　　「妳好，我叫格絲提‧襲拉斯特。」聽迦達默爾學長說是「介紹同僚」，格絲提立刻大方自我介紹，語尾伸出自己的右手。  
　　對方輕輕笑了一下，也趕緊伸出手：「我叫亞荷辛妲‧彼歐瓦，可以叫我亞荷就行。」  
　　「啊，我是鳽垂垂。」垂垂接著道：「妳好。」  
　　「彼歐瓦是德儂中學新聞組的組員。」迦達默爾‧浮珂向兩位解釋：「你們三位和戴蒙一起負責採訪德儂中學、艾爾帝凡高中的隊伍，採訪德儂中學的時候需要校內人士協助，彼歐瓦會幫你們的忙。」  
　　「原來如此，我們一組。」格絲提看起來相當歡迎這位新進組員。亞荷辛妲會是組別裡唯一不來自艾爾帝凡的人，明顯感覺出來她有一點緊張。  
　　迦達默爾學長也看出來了：「別擔心，彼歐瓦。鳽學弟和格絲提學妹都很親切。格絲提，幫我照顧好彼歐瓦。」  
　　「好啊，那當然。」  
　　看著三人互相留了電話，迦達默爾先行離開，亞荷辛妲和他們又寒暄幾句，才回去找她的同學。  
　　「……格絲提，」垂垂拍拍格絲提肩膀：「亞荷辛妲‧彼歐瓦就是上次送米赫爾學弟薰衣草餅乾的人。」  
　　「什麼？」格絲提嚇了一跳，回頭看向亞荷辛妲背影：「她就是和艾斯密告白的人？」  
　　「嗯，對。」  
　　「這麼漂亮的女孩艾斯密也不要。」格絲提嘖嘖幾聲：「艾斯密說那女孩的父親是軍隊裡的長官，所以他們才認識。如果軍人的女兒能夠讀德儂中學，那位『長官』的地位應該很有得瞧。嘿，你覺得呢？」  
　　「大概吧。」垂垂對於關於艾斯密的話題明顯沒有太大興趣。  
　　  
　　下午會議再度開始的時候，所有人馬按照所屬組別帶開，詳細交代各組的負責工作，主持會議的即為各組組長。新聞組雖然活動期間的工作會比較累，但目前這段時間卻沒有太多任務。垂垂這組有四名成員──鳽垂垂、格絲提、戴蒙、亞荷辛妲，小組長是戴蒙，他們採取戴蒙指揮規劃、垂垂攝影、格絲提擔任訪問記者，而亞荷辛妲負責平面稿件撰寫的分工方式。之後，垂垂和別組攝影師一起到另一間房，學習如何操縱攝影機。這件事情並不困難，垂垂一下子就上手了。  
　　下午四點鐘，一切看起來都很順利，會議幾近結束，有些學生已經開始收拾東西準備回家。安索斯頓和依利德從後來四位總召移駕的小房間走出，手上是一本密密麻麻寫滿會議決策重點的筆記。他和依利德一邊交談，一邊朝垂垂和格絲提的方向靠近。  
　　「嗨，今天你們都還好？」  
　　「安索學長，手機還你。」格絲提把安索斯頓的手機丟還給他。  
　　「有人打電話給我嗎？」安索斯頓口中詢問，並且熟練地按開手機檢查未接來電。  
　　「西鐸克打了一通，我替你接了。」格絲提說：「他今晚住你家，找你爸爸有事。」  
　　「好，謝謝。」  
　　「所以，辛苦的總召和能幹的祕書能夠回家休息了嗎，或者等一下還有事情討論？」  
　　「我和依利德得再待一下下，你們可以先走。」安索斯頓莞爾：「我們必須討論關於公關組的企劃書。」  
　　「這樣哪，所以不是和其餘三位總召開會。」  
　　「四位總召的會議今天都順利談完，十分鐘前尼可拉斯已經帶愛里斯學姐和戴蒙學長遊校園。」安索斯頓看向依利德：「晚上請妳吃飯吧，不好意思耽誤妳這麼多時間。」  
　　「沒有關係，我也想快點把事情做好。」依利德微微一笑：「不要說得好像對不起我，你並沒有，學長。」  
　　聽到這話，安索斯頓感覺安心了些：「垂垂、格絲提，和我們一起吃頓晚飯？」  
　　「不用了，我和垂垂還有壞事要做。」格絲提搖搖頭，笑嘻嘻的把垂垂拉走。  
　　垂垂被拉得莫名奇妙，最奇怪的地方是，他什麼時候答應和格絲提做「壞事」？  
　　「喂喂喂，格絲提，妳這次想做什麼？」垂垂好奇地問，因為並沒有感覺任何不幸即將降臨的緣故，垂垂詢問的語調頗平常。  
　　「咦，你聽不出來喔，沒有要幹嘛，純粹不想讓你去當電燈泡。」格絲提一手抓著垂垂，態度輕鬆地帶著他往德儂中學的大門前進：「回家吧，反正會議都結束了。」  
　　垂垂若有所思：「原來如此，安索和依利德學妹。」  
　　「如果看不出來就太笨了。」  
　　但垂垂不懂：「如果安索對依利德學妹有意思，為什麼不和她交往？」  
　　「這樣說好了，你和安索學長同班，但你看過他主動追求哪個女孩嗎？」  
　　垂垂一愣，的確沒有。  
　　「說不定安索學長根本不曉得自己的心情，感覺上他很不會處理這種事情。」  
　　用這種句子暗指安索斯頓是個遲鈍的人雖然聽起來很奇怪，垂垂卻無法否認。  
　　垂垂低頭看表，當時大約四點半左右：「妳等一下怎麼回去？」  
　　「搭計程車。你呢？」  
　　「嗯，一樣。」  
　　因為最近有人追殺自己，垂垂不打算在外面混太晚。他看見紅燈的馬路口停著一輛空計程車，便想先送格絲提上去。  
　　未料格絲提拉著他往另一個方向走：「等等，反正天還沒暗，陪我到下條街買東西。」  
　　「……買什麼？」  
　　「那邊有家甜點店，陪我買些蛋糕回去。」  
　　「可是──」  
　　「你急著回去嗎？」  
　　「有一點。」倒不如說，垂垂不想一直和格絲提走在一起，免得連累格絲提。  
　　「一下下就好，十分鐘啦。」格絲提卻還是緊抓著他，任性地拉他跑過馬路：「我知道這邊有近路。」  
　　垂垂抬頭望望建築物頂端，他有看見自己家裡的隨行護衛。  
　　「好吧，十分鐘。」  
　　  
　　


	25. 第二十五章：復活節假期，遇襲

　　從那家名為「五餅二魚」的輕食甜點店離開，格絲提手上抱著讓垂垂目瞪口呆的甜點數量。  
　　「妳一個人……吃這麼多？」  
　　「嗯、嗯，如果德瑞想吃，可以分他一點，但基本上是我自己要的。」格絲提露出心滿意足的笑容，隨垂垂借道剛才經過的近路，因為他們必須回到德儂中學校門的那條馬路，才好叫車。  
　　「那麼，我想Crazy Day那天發下的巧克力，妳應該通通吃完了吧。」  
　　「那當然，你當我是誰。」格絲提用垂垂問了一個天大笨問題的表情看他。  
　　他們走過小巷，今天的天氣很舒服，鵝卵石路相當乾淨，搭配左右巷弄的典雅牆面。大學區屬於艾札拉市相當古色古香的區域，是古老大學的發跡之處。這附近很早就有公共建設，文藝復興時期留下大量古蹟，比起同樣位於市中心的雪岩區或圓環區，大學區是很有歷史的地方。  
　　同樣的，文藝氣息也重。除了數不清的國立博物館、美術館、劇場、音樂廳、圖書館和大學之外，私人畫廊、咖啡廳、雜誌社、書局、唱片行、古董店、酒吧、花園到處都是，還有一些專門販賣藏書票、書籤、郵票的小商店，或者二手書店、二手唱片行。  
　　這是一個很棒的區域，能在這種地方就讀高中，的確幸福。  
　　「我偶爾會來大學區找東西。大學區其實還挺大的，但是就屬德儂中學附近幾條街的二手小店最多，常來的話，可以發現一些少見的好東西。」格絲提指著斜對面一間商店，因為今天是假日，那家商店沒開，店內擺設的物品都小小的，看起來很精緻。  
　　「艾札拉最好的袖珍商店，很多小女孩喜歡去那邊買娃娃的玩具。」  
　　他們往下走，右邊是一間空屋。外觀看起來也是古蹟，模仿古典主義的建築，早期可能是家畫廊，但現在沒有任何商店進駐。  
　　「聽說這裡以後將改建成主題咖啡廳。這棟建築叫做雅各之夢，最早是私人畫廊，一年前還是實驗劇場，但後來賣給別人。」格絲提揮揮手，要垂垂一起到雅各之夢裡面參觀。  
　　雖然現在是間空屋，因為以前做為劇場，沒有封閉式大門的緣故，兩人可以直接走入半開放式的迎賓大廳。那裡有面起碼七米長的落地鏡，裝飾著細緻的蕨葉紋路，除此之外迎賓大廳的四周也都座落古董鏡子，所有的鏡面都沾了層灰。  
　　「這裡已經很久沒有營業了，附近有些舞蹈社團會利用假日過來練習，雅各之夢的迎賓廳有屋頂遮風避雨，還有大鏡子，是很理想的練舞場地。像我之前跟安索學長、還有熱舞社出來玩的時候，就到這邊來。」  
　　「妳對這一區真的很熟。」  
　　「當然啦，除了儒爾丹區，我最喜歡大學區。」  
　　本來還很輕鬆悠閒的談話著，格絲提才剛笑嘻嘻地講完這句，忽然臉色一沉。  
　　迎賓大廳的鏡子極多，兩人卻直到有個男人已經站在格絲提後方，才有所反應。  
　　那男人伸手掐住格絲提，格絲提身體一低，撞開對方，同時許多螞蟻從四面八方湧出，她手拿匕首向後一劃，割斷男人頸脈，後退避開鮮血，螞蟻一擁而上，前仆後繼鑽入倒下的男人脖子的深刻傷痕處。  
　　垂垂目瞪口呆，格絲提收起匕首，然後懊惱地拿高手中提著的甜點盒。  
　　「討厭啦，一定被撞壞了……」  
　　她放下甜點禮盒，蹲到地上準備查看盒子裡糕點的損壞程度。垂垂卻一把拉住她，要她趕快離開。  
　　「先不要看，我們快走。」  
　　「咦，可是──」  
　　「快點，格絲提。」  
　　格絲提一臉莫名奇妙，她忽然就被垂垂拉著往前跑，結果其中一袋甜點翻到地上，她停下腳步回頭撿拾。  
　　「格絲提！」  
　　這一回頭，格絲提注意到她所殺的男人是個兆洲人。她皺起眉頭，看向垂垂，很明顯她把事情猜了八成，垂垂還來不及回答，格絲提手上的甜點袋又是一鬆。  
　　「喂！」  
　　格絲提抗議地叫了聲，有道粗魯的力量抓著她的頭髮把她往後一拉，動作裡鄙視成份相當明顯。普通人不會如此失禮的去拉扯女性長髮，但這名不速之客看起來並不十分重視紳士之道。  
　　格絲提本來想回頭的，脖子頓時感覺十分刺痛。她瞬間就渾身無力，瞳孔緩緩地放大。  
　　「放開她！」  
　　垂垂衝過去，操起腰際的匕首當成短刀閃到抓住格絲提的男人身邊。他的動作很快，衣襬剛剛飛起，竟又出現在男人另外一側。這把匕首短雖短，鋒利程度倒很嚇人，垂垂的動作一點也不含糊，甚至可以說訓練有素，利用短短零點幾秒的空檔，毫無商量餘地的從男人右肩處砍下他的手臂。  
　　匕首刀身短，無法一次砍斷，但他已經不客氣地斷去男人動脈和神經。對方爆出鮮血，右臂要斷不斷地掛在身旁，血液瞬間溽濕衣服。他還沒來得及感覺疼痛，垂垂又要去他的左臂，再伸手將格絲提抓回來。  
　　男人錯愕，沒料到垂垂一次就下重手。  
　　還有更多敵人，垂垂非常清楚。曉山說這一批總共十五位，現在才解決兩位，雖然他不認為十五個人會一次傾巢而出，有一些人應該是等初次任務失敗之後、負責第二次狙殺，但即使如此，今天不可能只有兩人。  
　　垂垂顧不得格絲提買的那些甜點，抓著格絲提盡快離開雅各之夢。格絲提被打了針，但沒有失去意識，而很顯然對方之所以放過要去格絲提性命的好機會，是因為──  
　　忽然四個人出現在他身邊，將他團團圍住，每一個都是黃種面孔。  
　　「混帳……」  
　　「鳽家二少，奉命行事，多有得罪。」  
　　尚有第五個人站在這些人之後，面無表情地說。他說得對，大家都是聽命行事，和他本人沒有恩怨。垂垂想起昨天曉山說，任何能夠造成威脅的人都必須除去。  
　　他右臂抱著格絲提，左手掌旋起一陣風。  
　　迎賓大廳內封閉的玻璃門忽然破裂。五個人正要動作，垂垂已經抓著格絲提奔往玻璃門的方向。  
　　「追上去！」  
　　所有人跟進，垂垂的動作卻更快，一下子消失在玻璃門後。破裂只有一處，因此追隨的敵人速度慢了幾拍，第五個人右手揮去，整排玻璃門立時應聲碎裂。  
　　「老大，上頭給過規定，不能引起市區騷動！」  
　　「先完成任務再說，快點。」  
　　垂垂抱格絲提拐彎奔上二樓，雖然雅各之夢是棟空屋，因為地板鋪有地毯的緣故，替垂垂省去不少麻煩。  
　　格絲提輕輕推開垂垂，靠著自己的力量站起來。  
　　「……妳能動了？」  
　　「他們下藥真重，非常小心翼翼。」格絲提行動尚有些遲緩：「不過我當然有經過抗藥訓練，再給我五分鐘就能回復到正常狀態。」  
　　「我們先走。」  
　　「嗯。」  
　　雖然沒有特別說明，格絲提帶起路來。她對雅各之夢內部很熟，與垂垂拐彎進了員工通道，追趕他們的殺手一時之間找不到人。  
　　「追殺你的有幾個？」  
　　「五位。」  
　　「五位是嗎……」格絲提想了想：「雖然我身上不多，但應該足夠。」  
　　「妳打算怎麼做？」  
　　「他們的目的是置你於死地，對吧。」  
　　「嗯，理由的話，我告訴過妳。」  
　　「既然如此，你當誘餌。」  
　　「誘餌？」  
　　「對啊。」格絲提拿下腰際的皮帶，垂垂發現裡頭藏有東西，是一條扁扁長長、盛了液體的水袋。  
　　「這是什麼？」  
　　「工業用酒精。」  
　　格絲提刺破水袋，讓酒精流了滿地。同時許多灰蒼色的老鼠正從房間的角落湧出，垂垂大吃一驚。  
　　「老鼠！怎麼會有老鼠！」  
　　「我叫出來的啦，又不會怎樣。」格絲提覺得垂垂的反應有點誇張，原本還不太懂，忽然想起垂垂好像曾經說過，他怕老鼠。  
　　「……不然你站遠一點，一下子就好了。」  
　　垂垂聽令，立刻閃得老遠。這些老鼠爬過酒精，灰色的皮毛上都帶著水珠的亮光。  
　　「去找他們。」格絲提吩咐，老鼠們吱吱叫著，迅速朝不同的方向離開。  
　　「……那我們呢？」  
　　「不是我們，是你。」格絲提打開員工通道的門，把垂垂推出去。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　第四個人在走廊角落發現垂垂，立刻追上，垂垂狼狽逃命，他的速度不如剛才帶著格絲提消失的時候快，這第四個人正覺得奇怪，抽出手中鋼絲準備絞死垂垂的同時，天花板上傳來連續不斷的吱吱聲響。他抬頭，一堆肥壯碩大的老鼠跳到他身上，他聞到濃重的酒精氣味，心裡暗叫不妙，一根火柴掉向他，子彈射穿他的腦袋，他感覺自己渾身燃燒。  
　　「快點！」  
　　格絲提拉住垂垂的手，與他迅速拐進另一扇員工通道的門。  
　　「還剩最後一位，那傢伙跑哪去了。」  
　　垂垂的心裡總覺得不太對勁。  
　　昨天垂垂從周穆爺爺那裡得知共有十五個人，遠從兆洲跨洋前來狙殺他的項上人頭，但目前只有七人露面。還有八位，不曉得是跟來了或者留守在某處。  
　　既然剛才的敵人沒有選擇第一時間殺掉局外人格絲提，很顯然敵人們認為留下格絲提的性命對他們比較有利。把一個看似與這件恩怨無關的人牽扯進來，垂垂判斷對方打算以格絲提為籌碼，對他做些威脅，畢竟即使是個路人也能感覺得出，格絲提是垂垂的朋友。  
　　只不過，他們想威脅什麼？照理說他們的目的是到塞萬唯爾宰了垂垂，雙方之間怎麼突然有了交涉餘地。更奇怪的是，垂垂被追殺的原因來自於他極具威脅性的腦波能力，在這樣的前提下，頭六個派來殺死他的敵人，居然都還未使用能力就被格絲提宰了。  
　　難道他們不會腦波？  
　　  
　　被格絲提拉著往前跑，垂垂的視線兩旁是不斷往後退去的長廊牆壁。兩人來到走廊底端，他們稍微停下腳步喘口氣，格絲提左顧右盼，專心聆聽著到底隱匿的最後一名敵人位於什麼方向。  
　　她的腳下冒出一灘血液般的死水。  
　　「這是什麼？」  
　　這灘死水就像腐蝕液一般地融化地板，格絲提整個人隨地面往下墜落。  
　　「咦！」  
　　一層樓的天花板非常厚，這灘像水的東西居然將之完全貫穿，格絲提右手緊拉著原本所站之處的地板邊緣，不想讓自己掉下去，垂垂趕緊伸手拉住她，驀地，格絲提臉色一變，垂垂與格絲提共同被一股力道給扯入洞穴。  
　　兩人摔到樓下，這地方正是二樓走廊，地板上鋪著地毯，至於格絲提口中尋找的「第五個人」就站在他們前方。  
　　黃種人面孔，格絲提瞪著他。  
　　「拜託，你是誰呀？」格絲提故意說起塞萬唯爾語，她想測試對方是否聽得懂這個國家的語言。  
　　那黃種人看了格絲提一眼，沒理會。  
　　「鳽家二少，多有得罪。」  
　　這話垂垂聽得莫名奇妙。  
　　「你們到底是誰？」  
　　「隸屬鵷鷺十一族諲姓之家，今日行動則聽命於取韓大人。」  
　　垂垂和對方說起封郚語，而格絲提假裝聽不懂。  
　　「喂，垂垂，他哪位，你們在幹嘛？」  
　　「我也搞不清楚。」  
　　那位黃種人看向格絲提，他好像真的聽不明白塞萬唯爾語，因為雖然他不動聲色，垂垂能夠判斷他和格絲提使用塞萬唯爾語的時候，對方感覺到威脅。  
　　「你們今天……該不會不是來殺我的吧。」  
　　「不，今天是請鳽家二少跟我去個地方。」  
　　「……去哪裡？」  
　　「您尚且無須過問目的地。」  
　　「然後我就會被偷偷送回封郚？」  
　　對方沒有否認：「倘若您願意替取韓大人效勞，事情會好辦很多。」  
　　垂垂一愣，效勞？  
　　「你說什麼？」  
　　「取韓大人派遣我們越洋拜訪，招募鳽家二少效力於取韓大人。」  
　　垂垂瞪著那個人片刻，然後恍然大悟。好吧，垂垂承認他的能力的確容易引起別人覬覦，尤其像取韓應該會很需要。  
　　這麼一來，垂垂也搞懂這些人沒第一時間殺了格絲提的原因，既然他們想把他活捉回封郚──取韓的目的並非要了他的命，反而想利用他為非作歹──有人質在手，他們比較容易讓垂垂聽話，因為不管怎麼想，垂垂都不是那種會老實說句「好吧，跟你們走」的人。  
　　「……如果我不想呢？」  
　　得到的回答意外簡單。  
　　「今天的屍體就會有兩具。」  
　　身為當事「屍體」之一的格絲提繼續假裝自己聽不懂封郚語，眼睛左瞄右看，一臉不曉得自己也性命受脅的樣子。  
　　「……是嗎。」垂垂嚥了嚥口水：「但我不管怎麼想，都不覺得就算乖乖跟你們走，你們便會放了我朋友。」  
　　對方沒有回答，可這種迂迴的沉默又不太像默許格絲提非死不可這般簡單，事情不只如此。  
　　「鳽家二少的回答是？」  
　　對方咄咄逼人地問，垂垂冷汗直流，他想拖些時間。  
　　「取韓的目的是我的能力，我不認為自己說錯。」他故意不給對方明確回答，問起了話：「但是，我已經發誓不再輕易使用那套把戲，即使如此我對取韓而言還有價值？」  
　　「果然與傳言相同嗎。」那人冷冷地瞟了垂垂一眼：「取韓大人的確有聽過鳽家二少不願使用自己能力的傳聞。」  
　　「……那傢伙打我什麼主意。」  
　　「若您動用能力，瞬間就能除掉剛才四位追殺您的人。但鳽家二少並沒有這麼做。」  
　　垂垂臉色一變，他已經猜出對方想做什麼。  
　　「所以，鳽家二少無論遇到什麼狀況，都不願意使用能力？」  
　　格絲提拔腿就跑，第五個人卻伸出一掌向著格絲提的方向，一陣勁風竄過格絲提腳踝，她大吃一驚，跪到地上。  
　　「媽的……割斷我阿基里斯腱，我還有一場女籃比賽！」  
　　格絲提怒吼，敵人陡地錯愕，因為格絲提吼的是封郚語。  
　　「為什麼她……」  
　　「白癡，這個世界上會使用兩種以上的語言有什麼好奇怪！」  
　　格絲提的右腳顯然行動不便，但依舊氣呼呼地自己爬起來。  
　　「……我不可能答應取韓的要求。」垂垂盡量堅決地表示，他掌心都是冷汗。  
　　對方瞇起眼睛，對於垂垂的拒絕不感意外：「鳽家二少，那就殺了我，很簡單的二選一。動用你的力量。」  
　　垂垂握緊濕溽的拳頭：「你的目的是要逼我使用能力？」  
　　「不被使用的工具就是不存在的東西。」  
　　「既然如此，你們就當我根本沒有這項能力！」  
　　「但被置棄的工具，總有再被拾起的一天。」  
　　「所以呢？」垂垂整個人微微發抖。  
　　「所以，若工具已確定遭到棄置，就必須徹底毀壞才行。」  
　　「……不是我死，就是你死。」  
　　垂垂說出了對方隱含在話語裡的結論。  
　　垂垂還未動作，格絲提眼神一沉，角落湧出無數老鼠，躍上敵人的身體。那傢伙卻不為所動。  
　　「這一招我已經看過四次。」  
　　「我知道，所以第五次和前面四次並不一樣。」  
　　敵人聞到老鼠身上的酒精味，同時格絲提正從手裡拋出某樣冒火的東西。他以非常快的速度後退避開火種，用風刃輕而易舉割開老鼠的身體，沒讓老鼠纏著自己。  
　　下一刻，爆炸的風波、飛揚的灰削和血肉，遮蔽視線的煙塵，還有無數尖銳的炸片衝到他身上。  
　　被割開的老鼠體內留有煙霧炸彈，就在他殺死老鼠的瞬間，炸彈啟動。  
　　他突然發現格絲提和垂垂趁亂逃走。  
　　「怎麼可能！」敵人大吃一驚，已經被割去阿基里斯腱的格絲提根本不可能如此敏捷。  
　　他立刻追上。  
　　  
　　「哈、哈哈……」  
　　格絲提乾笑，她和垂垂才往前跑了五百公尺，就又在同一條走廊上被逮個正著。  
　　「妳的演技真的不錯。」  
　　「謝謝誇讚，我會考慮朝相關科系發展的。」  
　　格絲提的踝處戴有護環，敵人猜想。  
　　「你並不是第一個發明割斷對手阿基里斯腱的人嘛。」格絲提露出微笑：「如果你用真刀攻擊，就會發現我戴著護環。不過你不是，那是什麼奇怪的魔術？好像科幻小說裡面會有的東西。」  
　　「是風。」垂垂說：「很銳利的風。」  
　　格絲提搖搖頭，不是聽很明白：「好吧，無論如何。我最近真的有一場重要的女籃比賽，不能在這裡被你毀了前程。」  
　　「不，妳活不過今天，無須煩惱雞毛蒜皮的小事情。」  
　　那男人消失，並出現在格絲提旁邊。  
　　「……放開我！」  
　　男人抓著格絲提開始後退，不曉得為什麼，格絲提無論怎麼使力就是推不開對方。  
　　「放開她！」  
　　垂垂有著非常不好的預感，他衝上去一刀刺向敵人，匕首到達對方頸邊的瞬間，那傢伙也放開格絲提。  
　　「我們走！」  
　　垂垂拉著格絲提抽身。但忽然，她腳步蹌踉。  
　　格絲提整個人往前跪在地上，全身發抖，她的胸口開始莫名的湧出鮮血。垂垂被眼前的景象嚇住，他看見格絲提胸前一片溽濕，她痛不欲生，嘴角湧出無數血絲。  
　　「你……你這是什麼……」  
　　「我在她胸前開了個洞，就像剛才她踩著的地板一樣。」對方的語調並沒有太多起伏：「一分鐘後，她的胸膛就會被貫穿，到時候無論如何都會死透。」  
　　格絲提胸膛有一灘血液般的東西正不斷收縮，腐蝕皮膚，她完全無法發出聲音，才一下子，居然開始出現缺氧症狀。  
　　「唯一的解決方法是殺了我，這項能力就會被破除。」男人又繼續語氣平穩地表示，沒有任何情緒：「不是她死就是我死，但我不會乖乖坐著被你結束性命。想要救她，就用你的能力。」  
　　垂垂怔忪地瞪著眼前的傢伙，這男人一開始就打算用自己的性命測試垂垂，而且，他是因為自己的能力有著這番特性，才會被取韓選中送來塞萬唯爾。  
　　這些人都企圖逼迫他。  
　　一半的人告訴他，他的能力沒有問題。曉山就是這樣，就算強大也沒關係，因為曉山認為強大才最重要。還有其他人，企圖利用他的能力達成某些目的，就像霍黨，就像取韓。  
　　另一半的人則害怕，因為這種能力無論如何都無法被倒回。失去了就是失去，不管怎麼尋找都找不回來。魂飛魄散，乾乾淨淨，無影無蹤。  
　　垂垂盯著格絲提，他的身體開始發冷。還有三十秒，格絲提只剩下手還微微發抖，他沒有太多時間。而那名敵人，雖然與他無怨無仇、卻有任務在身，垂垂狠下心來，把格絲提放倒，握緊匕首。  
　　男人挑眉，等待垂垂的下一步行動。  
　　「……曉山根本沒來，對不對。」  
　　垂垂靜靜地說，他的面無表情才真正讓人感到害怕，整個人像沉入深淵一般深不可測。  
　　「所以，在外面的應該是青止。我明白周穆爺爺的意思了，我妥協。快殺了他。」  
　　男人不明白垂垂在說什麼，狐疑地望著垂垂：「你還剩下二十秒。」  
　　「快！」  
　　垂垂怒吼，殺氣騰騰，同時走廊上有條巨大的裂痕，就好比某種怪物撕裂影子從空氣裡竄了出來，用那巨碩銳利的爪子劃開牆壁，一連串的轟隆巨響，無形的爪子撕裂空氣，從後方席捲，垂垂的敵人連逃都來不及，才剛想做出反應，身體已被撕成兩半。  
　　垂垂站在原地，動都沒動，撕裂敵人的風吹得他衣襬翻飛，他恫睜著一對黑曜石般的瞳孔，看向腳邊。  
　　一名將長髮束成馬尾的年輕男人跪在地上，穿著一身袍掛。他眼神裡沒有半點光澤，緊抿著嘴唇未發一語。  
　　「……誰才是你的主人。」  
　　垂垂冷冷地問。  
　　「回二少爺，您。」  
　　「那為什麼不在這傢伙出手之前就殺了他。」  
　　跪著的男人閉口不語。  
　　「我知道我還沒有成年，但早已行過冠禮。」鳽垂垂語氣越趨嚴酷：「我才是塞萬唯爾鳽家的最高主宰，你們聽命的是我、不是周穆。」  
　　「……是。」  
　　垂垂眼神瞄向格絲提，她動也不動，垂垂走過去把她抱起，原本的傷口和血液都不見了，就好像剛才的事情並沒有發生過。  
　　「我們走，帶她回去。」  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　「為什麼！你為什麼調開曉山！」  
　　垂垂一進家門立刻拍桌怒吼，他連鞋子都沒有脫。  
　　周穆坐在客廳，一改以往隨意散漫的姿勢，他很端正地抬頭仰視鳽家二少爺。  
　　「沒有為什麼，這是很正常的輪班。但我有指派青止跟去，不是嗎。」  
　　周穆的視線來到垂垂後方，名為青止的男人手中抱著一名黑色捲髮的女孩，一名周穆沒有看過的人。  
　　「那是誰？」  
　　「青止，帶她去客房，醒了告訴我。」  
　　「是。」  
　　周穆見青止對鳽垂垂唯命是從，知道垂垂這回的確發了很大的脾氣，青止才會略過周穆的命令、而只遵從垂垂的吩咐。  
　　垂垂轉過頭來，怒瞪周穆。  
　　「曉山人在哪裡？」  
　　「地下室。」  
　　「你把她關在那邊？」  
　　「她不按照輪班指令，擅自行動。」  
　　「放她出來！」  
　　周穆對旁邊使了個眼神，雖然那裡看似並無站人，卻有道風晃了過去。  
　　「我對於你平常的調度並無意見……但為什麼在我和朋友遇到危險的時候，沒有出手幫忙！」  
　　周穆臉色微微轉變，恭敬地低下頭：「因為在下必須讓二少爺認清，哪些人一開始就是應該被剷除的。」  
　　「……你那一套潛在敵人的理論。」  
　　「只有二少爺真正感覺到威脅的時候，才能明白在下的苦心。」  
　　鳽垂垂氣得幾乎說不出話，握拳的手微微發抖。  
　　「所以你才特地讓曉山詢問我關於那些人的處置方式，我還想說你怎麼這麼好心，這是什麼狗屁試探！」  
　　「在下只是希望二少爺能夠盡快認清事實。很多時候，不是你死就是我亡，最重要的，二少爺您輸不起，無論您的性命、或者其他重要的人的性命，您輸不起。」  
　　「你……」  
　　「二少爺還想重蹈覆轍嗎，像親眼目睹殷朔漠小姐的死亡那樣？」  
　　垂垂健步上前，一把扯住周穆的衣領：「住口！」  
　　「我很慶幸直到現在，二少爺對於殷小姐還是有很深的感情。」  
　　「我叫你住口！」  
　　「二少爺已經失去過輸不起的人了，今天下午第二次嚐到那種懊悔的滋味。如此一來，您還是認為婦人之仁能夠成事？」  
　　鳽垂垂眼底閃過一絲複雜憤怒的暗沉光芒，他勒住周穆的脖子，緊緊地掐著。  
　　「我問你，難道朔漠的死，也是另一場試探……」  
　　周穆一句話也說不出來，他的臉開始漲紅。  
　　「是不是！」  
　　「二少爺！」一道黑中帶紅的影子趕到現場，是曉山。她站在通往地下室的樓梯口不敢靠近，同時青止也站在另一條走廊上，錯愕地瞪著客廳的狀況。  
　　「青止，我叫你待在客房！」  
　　「二少爺……您的朋友醒了。」  
　　垂垂聽到這話，忽然鬆去緊掐周穆脖子的力道。  
　　「她醒了？」  
　　「……這裡就是你家嗎。」格絲提的聲音輕輕地響起，說著封郚語。顯然她能使用家鄉母語令得在場除了垂垂以外的人都大吃一驚。垂垂回頭，格絲提站在他後面，但因為剛才他太過憤怒，垂垂完全沒有察覺。  
　　「怎麼你一生起氣來，渾身都是破綻，被這麼多人追殺，你很快就會被殺掉。」格絲提毫不在意地說，然後回頭走回客房。  
　　「……妳沒事了？」  
　　「沒有。」格絲提從口袋拿出手機：「這裡是秘密基地嗎，如果是的話，趕快把我送出去。我沒有按照約定的時間回家，手機又不通，戴倫大哥會利用衛星定位往這裡來。」  
　　「不行，再等一下。」  
　　垂垂回頭，怒視著客廳的周穆。周穆不斷喘氣，但眼神裡沒有半分對於垂垂的恐懼。  
　　「周穆，我讓步。」  
　　「二少爺的意思是？」  
　　「殺了他們，全部。」垂垂斂下眼睛：「從今天開始都不用跟我報備，查到任何衝著我來的殺手就殺掉他們。然後，把這批剩下八人的腦袋都摘下來，連同紫雲鏤金牌，周穆，限你後天之前派人祕密送入封郚的獨鹿本家府邸。」  
　　「二少爺……」曉山聽到這話，心裡一寒。  
　　「密告紫雲鏤金牌的去向，把消息捎給鴆家。」  
　　「鴆家？」  
　　「消息走漏，鴆家為了自保會先下手為強，密告獨鹿家窩藏紫雲鏤金。這件事情會把派出殺手的諲家一併牽扯，因為送入獨鹿家的人頭，是諲家分家擅自借給鴆家的人。獨鹿家不會放過這個好機會，但鴆家會緊咬獨鹿家不放。」  
　　「二少爺，您……」  
　　「要做就做得徹底，讓他們連反咬國內姊姊的餘地都沒有。注意國內動向，我要任何沉沒家與鵜家的消息，任何把柄都可以。」  
　　周穆眼底閃過一絲精明的目光：「下一個可能下令追殺二少爺的家族，就在他們其中之一？」  
　　「若他們膽敢出手，我就讓這兩家族天翻地覆。」  
　　然後垂垂轉身，望向格絲提，露出平常那種有點討饒的笑容。  
　　「妳要不要打個電話回去，留晚一點。」  
　　「會很晚嗎？」  
　　「把其他人清除乾淨妳就可以走。」  
　　「這樣啊……如果執意先離開，我會被攻擊，對不對。」  
　　「嗯。」  
　　「那好吧，借我電話。」格絲提滿不在乎地說，垂垂便把手機丟給對方。  
　　格絲提開始撥號，另一方面，垂垂聽到周穆下令曉山和青止出動，他們一下子就從屋子裡消失。  
　　格絲提掛上電話，將手機還給垂垂：「聯絡完畢，我跟他們說吃過晚飯才回去，但沒說幾點。」  
　　「嗯，那就好。」直到此時，垂垂才總算露出鬆了口氣的笑容。  
　　「……不過我沒想到，你認真起來跟以斯拉一樣恐怖。」  
　　「誰？」  
　　「沒事沒事──快點，難得來你家玩，帶我參觀參觀！」  
　　格絲提好像一點危機意識也沒有，玩心很重。  
　　「妳要參觀什麼？」  
　　「那還用說嗎，簡直是廢話！我要看你們家的武器倉！」  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　垂垂家的武器倉的確儲滿各種兵器，但因為還沒有時間好好的作一番整理，所以倉庫裡頗為凌亂。  
　　「哇──」  
　　格絲提嘴巴張得好大好大。  
　　「呃，隨便亂看沒有關係。」  
　　「你們家武器好多喔！」  
　　格絲提東摸摸、西瞧瞧，到處轉來轉去，結果疑似因為倉庫裡空氣不太流通，她的動作又掀起一陣灰塵，連續打了兩個噴嚏。  
　　「抱歉抱歉。」  
　　垂垂墊腳拉開很高的氣窗，想要稍微改善這種狀況。  
　　「這些長劍全部都是你打的嗎？」  
　　有一面牆鑲滿一副又一副長劍，每一把外觀都很不同。  
　　「大概有一半是吧。」  
　　「另一半呢？」  
　　垂垂指著那面牆上掛著的，第一排第三把劍，以及第二排第一把劍：「這兩把是我大姊打的；至於這三把是我大哥的作品。」後面這句，他指著另外三把長劍。  
　　「大哥？」格絲提思忖著：「他們剛才也叫你二少爺。可是安索學長說，你家有三名兄弟姊妹，你排行第二，上有位姊姊、下有位妹妹。」  
　　「官方說法是沒錯啦。」  
　　「實際上呢？」  
　　「我們家最年長的是我大哥，然後才是大姊。不過大哥已經被從族譜裡除名了。」  
　　「……為什麼？」  
　　「我也不曉得，這個處分是由烜族下令的。」  
　　格絲提皺起眉頭：「除名是很嚴重的處分對不對，要犯下比叛國通敵還不可饒恕的罪行才有可能。」  
　　「但大哥一臉沒什麼大不了的樣子，烜族也並未針對我們家做出任何宣告，我想應該另有隱情。」  
　　格絲提拿下由垂垂的大哥所打的三把劍中、離她最近的一把：「這把好漂亮，好像有水在流。」  
　　那把劍的劍身有著非常漂亮的水波紋，應該是淬鍊的時候留下的自然痕跡。  
　　「這是大哥送我的禮物。」  
　　「你們家每個人都要會打劍？」  
　　「因為鵷鷺十一族的鳽家，世代鎮守封郚武器倉，許多名兵器都出自我們之手。」  
　　「說的也是。他叫什麼名字？」  
　　「我大哥？」  
　　「對呀。」  
　　「鳽阜淵，很好聽的名字吧。」  
　　格絲提沉吟著：「那你呢？」  
　　「我？」  
　　「你的本名。垂垂是疊名，我知道。」  
　　「……妳還記得。」  
　　「嗯，畢竟只有鵷鷺十一族或烜族能夠使用疊名，你會被家裡以疊名相稱，代表他們很小心翼翼。應該是因為你擁有能把鬼魂變不見的能力。」  
　　垂垂搔搔頭，格絲提沒說錯。  
　　只有鵷鷺十一族地位以上的貴族才能擁有疊名，疊名通常採用本名的其中一個字，再加以疊字。這個名字具有法律效用，但和本名分開，使用疊名的同時，幾乎代表捨去了原本的名字，有著拋開過去的意思。通常這種情況只會發生在未行冠禮的孩子身上，那可能代表他們曾經發生很不好的事情，希望藉由捨去原本的名諱，以疊名給擁有者一些掩護和屏障。  
　　因為用法特殊，只有非不得已，的確必要的貴族才這麼做。擁有疊名的人代表他的背景有些不容檢視的秘密，雖然未必全是不好的，但無可避免，會給旁人某種帶著禁忌的印象。  
　　「我原本的名字是垂澒，不過現在大家都不這麼叫了。」  
　　「這名字比垂垂還有氣勢。」  
　　「哈、哈哈……」  
　　「不過，垂垂比較可愛。」  
　　「是嗎，謝謝……」  
　　垂垂想了一下。  
　　「格絲提，妳過來這裡看樣東西。」  
　　「嗯？」  
　　格絲提被他拉著，兩人穿過成排冷兵器，來到一個比剛才還要零亂的地方，明顯是個工作區。  
　　「這個。」  
　　垂垂拿起一把長劍，交到格絲提手中。  
　　「我最近一直在打這把長劍，打算送妳。」  
　　「我？」  
　　「嗯。就快好了，妳可以先測試看看重量、握力順不順手。」  
　　格絲提相當訝異，將那把劍抽了出來。這把新劍給人一種低調、安靜的感覺，相當的冷，像雪。構成劍身的合金微微閃爍著波光瀲灩，如一潭深水，淵淵浩浩，一眼望去深不見底。劍柄十分典雅，甚至可說樸實無華，護手刻了月下緋寒櫻的圖案，看得出來原本是從另一柄劍上取下。至於劍鞘的部分，有如深谷山壑的紋路，霧氣瀰漫，空幽闃靜。  
　　「它的名字叫做獨釣者……」垂垂有點戰戰兢兢地說：「希望妳喜歡啦。」  
　　「什麼蠢話，它好漂亮！」格絲提驚喜地說：「這真的要送我？真的可以？」  
　　「嗯，我本來就這麼打算的。」垂垂害羞地搔了搔頭。  
　　格絲提忽然看見旁邊牆上有一把相當搶眼的長劍。之所以會一眼望去、立刻注意到，是因為倉庫裡亂歸亂，至少同一類型的兵器都被擺在一塊。可是，那面牆上掛著一柄單獨的劍，這柄劍和其他兵器都很格格不入，似乎是有人特地把它掛到那個指定位子。  
　　「那柄劍又是什麼？」格絲提遙指，垂垂視線追去。  
　　「啊，它叫南冥。」垂垂淡淡地說。那把劍除了位子奇怪，外觀也有怪異之處。垂垂家開的是武器店，可是那柄長劍看起來已經很久沒有經過保養，黑黑髒髒的，又不像生鏽。格絲提能夠察覺長劍有些不尋常的地方，但垂垂並不打算解釋。  
　　「它是朔漠的劍，我把它拿來了。」  
　　垂垂一提出殷朔漠的名字，格絲提就有點不好意思追問下去。  
　　「……剛才你在客廳大發脾氣，說什麼殷朔漠的死也是試探，真的還假的？」  
　　格絲提放下未完成的劍，與垂垂一同往回走。  
　　「沒有啦，那是我的氣話。」垂垂搖著頭：「仔細想想當時的情形就知道根本不可能，更何況周穆爺爺沒有能力做到那樣。我正在氣頭上，一時失去理智才會這麼說。」  
　　「哈，你好兇。」  
　　他們走到武器倉的門口，有位女僕站在那邊。  
　　「二少爺，晚飯已經準備好了。」  
　　「曉山和青止呢？」  
　　「還未回來，但周穆大人表示一切都在掌握。」  
　　垂垂頷首，看向格絲提：「我們先去吃飯吧。」  
　　「好呀好呀，你們家都是煮封郚的家常菜？」  
　　「嗯，希望妳習慣。」  
　　格絲提相當興奮：「當然，我好久沒有吃了！」


	26. 第二十六章：復活節假期，生日派對

　　四月二十四日，復活節假期的最後一天，鳽垂垂上午十一點鐘扛著兩箱汽水、兩個八吋蛋糕和三盒不同口味的水果塔，出現在柏藍位於學校附近的住家門口。  
　　那是一幢外觀以乳白色大理岩為主要建材的公寓，每一層樓只有兩戶人家，公寓一進去先是小有規模的花園，穿過花園進入中庭，最前方是以洞岩裝飾的前廳，二十四小時都有兩名警衛駐守。總共五層樓，扣掉一樓，也就是說整棟公寓只有八戶人家，共同負擔著公寓寬廣的公共設施。  
　　即使一間單位只有三十坪左右的大小，柏藍卻一個人享有全部空間，可想而知非常足夠。這間公寓是柏藍的父親為了他就讀艾爾帝凡特地買下的房子，屋齡很新，絕對不超過五年，地段也是極為高級，可想而知當初一定要價不斐。  
　　他拿著一堆東西搭電梯來到三樓，就聽見西鐸克的聲音。  
　　「哈，你來啦！歡迎歡迎。」  
　　說得一副好像是他住在這裡似的，西鐸克剛好從柏藍的公寓走出來，便隨手接過垂垂手上大大小小許多蛋糕，垂垂跟在他後頭，把兩箱汽水扛到屋內。  
　　今天是大夥兒補慶祝柏藍生日的日子，一大早，許多人都來到這邊。  
　　原本生日派對的地點安排者是西鐸克和安索斯頓。據說他們事前討論過許多地方，但最後，以斯拉偶然提出的有趣意見立即獲得採納──乾脆大家到柏藍家開派對，那棟公寓有附設游泳池，午餐時間可以親自下廚。重點是怎麼鬧都沒有關係，因為柏藍所住的三樓，另一間房子目前是空屋，不擔心吵到鄰居。  
　　垂垂走進公寓，脫下鞋子，依利德在客廳挑選派對音樂，以斯拉、比提雅待在廚房，隱約可以看見她們正在做菜，米勒斯膜幫忙整理餐桌桌面，德瑞里西華與安索斯頓蹲在電視機前，安索斯頓安裝他帶來的遊戲機，德瑞里西華則協助他推開電視，連接音響。同時，剛剛才關上的大門又被打開，艾斯密，以及本日的壽星──柏藍，肩上各扛著兩箱啤酒──總共是四種不同的品牌，走進屋內。  
　　「今天大家打算睡死在學長家了嗎？」以斯拉走到門口把一袋青菜拿進廚房，見到柏藍和艾斯密搬著的啤酒數量，有些訝異地說。  
　　「我不介意，這裡離學校近，大家明天不會遲到。」柏藍莞爾一笑，轉頭與垂垂打招呼：「你來啦？」  
　　「生日快樂。」  
　　「哈，謝謝。到處參觀參觀，不用客氣。」  
　　西鐸克打開那兩箱啤酒，抽出其中一罐，倒頭就喝：「不夠冰。」  
　　「那邊有冰桶。」柏藍指著餐廳的置物櫃：「我去拿冰塊，幫我拿冰桶。」  
　　他和西鐸克分別走開，艾斯密則關上大門，把四箱酒多往裡面推一些。  
　　柏藍的公寓呈長方形，公寓的大門位於長邊偏左，一進去就是客廳，因此若站在大門口面朝客廳，則室內空間分配呈現左邊較淺、右邊比較深的狀況。玄關對面是一整排落地窗，客廳不用開燈就有相當足夠的照明，往外看去，是儒爾丹高級住宅區的街景。  
　　左手邊是餐廳，有一張可以容納六人左右的核桃木餐桌，靠牆的地方有個食物櫃。再往左是與餐廳相隔一道牆的廚房，廚房看來頗大，因為這種公寓畢竟專門提供給小家庭生活，廚房是很重要的地方。  
　　往右邊，越過客廳之後是第二個小客廳，兩個空間以一面擺滿了CD、DVD的半開放式牆壁相隔，牆壁兩邊都鑲嵌著液晶電視，所以無論哪個空間都有螢幕可以觀看頻道。再過去則為類似書房的地方，然後有一道能夠被完全收起的屏風型落地窗門，這道屏風窗門的後面，是間主臥室。因為前方的書房與後方主臥室之間沒有真正的牆壁阻隔，所以只要收起落地窗，這裡立時成為公寓裡最寬敞的空間。再過去還有一間客房，但很明顯沒人使用，浴室共有兩間，一間連接著主臥房，另一間則獨立於客廳附近。  
　　垂垂看到格絲提和雷文霍克待在主臥室裡聊天，他好奇地走過去。  
　　經過書房的時候，垂垂稍微觀察。一張實木書桌擺在最搶眼的位子，桌面很寬，一半作為電腦桌、另一半是寫字台。電腦旁邊散放著兩片射擊遊戲片，還有一本字典，寫字台的部分收得很乾淨，不過最上面擺著地理和生物教科書。除此之外書房的四周都是訂做的書櫃，有小說、也有比較嚴肅的文學作品，不過因為書櫃的空間太多，並不是所有地方都放滿書籍，其中幾格柏藍擺了一些坦克、戰機等軍事模型，就像一般男孩子會有的收藏。  
　　後方主臥房正中央的靠牆部分是張雙人床，因為今天有客人之故，床單、棉被收得很乾淨，垂垂看到柏藍的書包被放在角落。右面牆是一整排衣櫃，穿衣鏡就在衣櫃旁邊，另外還有兩顆籃球被堆放在床的下方，偶然滾了出來。床頭有幾本推理小說，三本漫畫，垂垂覺得漫畫的封皮有點眼熟，上面寫著「A Modern Myth」，垂垂想起，西鐸克家也有這套作品。  
　　球衣和學校的制服外套被掛在臥房的椅子上，兩本清涼雜誌，一台隨身聽，同時臥房的小桌几被隨意擺了幾條粗的銀項鍊、戒指，看得出來是脫下後隨手丟到桌上，並沒有放得很整齊。  
　　「哈囉，垂垂。」  
　　格絲提和雷文霍克正一一參觀柏藍的擺設，雷文霍克從打開的衣櫃架上拿下一本很厚的書。這本書沒有被放在書房，卻擺在臥室的衣櫃裡。  
　　「類似這種？」  
　　「嗯，不過最好能夠再深一點。或者用拜庭古文寫成？」  
　　垂垂看兩人好像討論什麼，便不打算打擾他們。  
　　回到餐廳，垂垂拿來的汽水已經被大家分去不少，西鐸克帶了乾冰，每杯飲料都冒著白煙。廚房端上凱薩沙拉，同時以斯拉端出一大塊烤牛排，請艾斯密幫忙切開。  
　　「垂垂，你要玩神話格鬥嗎？」西鐸克朝垂垂招手，他和柏藍已經玩起格鬥遊戲。  
　　「等一下好了。」  
　　依利德挑選一片爵士音樂的唱片，曲風很輕，很懶洋洋，垂垂覺得她選得真好。同時，米勒斯膜正在切水果塔，垂垂被叫去幫忙把大家的餐盤寫上名字。  
　　「哇，牛排好香。」才剛走進餐桌，垂垂就詫異地說：「以斯拉學妹真厲害。」  
　　煎單片已經切好的牛排比較簡單，若要把整塊牛肉送入烤爐烘烤，才是真正考驗技術的過程。以斯拉烤出的這塊牛肉又厚又多汁，沒有什麼肥油，部位選得好是理所當然，但艾斯密一刀切下，血汁微微流出，肉裡通紅，香氣四溢，這就和料理功夫有關了。  
　　米勒斯膜聽到這稱讚，與有榮焉：「以斯拉她很擅長料理。」  
　　垂垂忍不住八卦：「你常有機會吃？」  
　　「哈，算是吧。」  
　　垂垂聞到白醬的香味，往廚房探看了眼，比提雅在弄義大利麵。  
　　「比提雅學妹好像也很在行。」  
　　「她們兩個都很厲害，另外，格絲提學妹也是。」  
　　「她？」垂垂往格絲提的方向望了眼，剛好看見德瑞里西華走去叫她，然後格絲提踏著愉悅的腳步朝廚房和餐廳這邊走來。  
　　「你們在切牛排啦？啊，聞起來好香。」格絲提湊到艾斯密身邊，低頭聞了好久好久：「艾斯密，幫我留一塊最大的！」  
　　「最大是多大？」艾斯密露出疑惑的表情，拿著切刀大略比了個厚度：「這樣可以？」  
　　「再厚一點點。」  
　　「可是這個厚度口感比較不好，不然我切兩塊給妳。」  
　　「好啊好啊，聽你的。」格絲提開開心心地晃過他。  
　　格絲提離開餐廳，跑去找以斯拉。同時德瑞里西華也一手按在廚房的門邊：「格絲提準備煮什麼？」  
　　「她昨天說要弄牧羊人派和慕沙卡，」以斯拉回答德瑞里西華：「我替她買了很多馬鈴薯、奶油、麵皮和碎肉，可以幫我拿嗎？」她話剛說完，頓了頓，遙指著門口幾袋裝滿食材的紙袋：「簡單來說就是把門口那些都拿過來。」  
　　垂垂看到德瑞里西華臉上浮現「這種說法我就聽得懂」的表情，接著便走去替她把那些東西提進廚房。  
　　「慕沙卡？」米勒斯膜看了眼艾斯密：「你點的菜吧。」  
　　「嗯，昨天她打電話問我意見。」  
　　「什麼是慕沙卡？」垂垂不懂：「我沒聽過。」  
　　「那是威斯蘭沿海一道傳統菜餚，有點像千層麵，一層一層的，裡面包著碎羊肉。」  
　　垂垂真的餓了。  
　　雷文霍克拿著兩條長棍麵包，站到廚房門口：「有麵包刀嗎？」  
　　「這邊，麻煩你。」以斯拉遞出麵包刀，順便還多給了料理用紙巾、麵包籃和麵包切板，垂垂覺得柏藍家好像什麼奇形怪狀的料理用具都有。  
　　「在這邊，一般人家裡都會準備切麵包的工具？」  
　　米勒斯膜卻一臉理所當然：「嗯，因為麵包是每天都會吃到的食物，不是嗎。」  
　　雷文霍克找了個空位切起長棍麵包，西鐸克晃過來，拿走一片：「有鵝肝醬嗎？」  
　　米勒斯膜替他問了廚房裡的以斯拉。以斯拉打開冰箱，拿出三盒。  
　　「我來弄吧。」垂垂自告奮勇，用餐刀挖出鵝肝醬，放到餐桌上。  
　　「對了，本來不是聽說柏藍學長的妹妹要來。」艾斯密詢問西鐸克：「後來呢？」  
　　西鐸克聳聳肩：「關於那個，他妹妹說又不認識大家，過來也很彆扭，而且今天是假期最後一天，就算了。」  
　　「嗯，也對。」  
　　「怎麼，原來你喜歡國中女生。」西鐸克笑嘻嘻的，故意鬧艾斯密：「國中女生是比較單純沒錯，原來你喜歡年紀小一點的，難怪之前一些美女倒貼你都不要！」  
　　艾斯密白他一眼：「我只是有點好奇，學長那麼寶貝的妹妹長什麼樣子。」  
　　「哈哈哈哈哈！肯定是個大美人，魔鬼般的身材、天使般的臉孔，所以柏藍才要東藏西藏，怕被我們這些壞人搶走。」  
　　一個沙發用枕頭被用力擲向西鐸克的腦袋，西鐸克吃痛，轉身看見柏藍。  
　　「你說我妹妹什麼？」  
　　「哈！我們在說她大概很正。」西鐸克一手勾搭柏藍肩膀：「所以你妹妹到底怎樣，有男朋友了嗎？」  
　　「你少來，別打她主意。」  
　　「喂喂，你也太小心翼翼了，我又不認識她。」西鐸克攤攤手：「說一下又不會死。」  
　　「不，任何正常人都不會介紹自己的妹妹給你認識。」米勒斯膜搖搖頭。  
　　「我對你沒興趣，你家只有弟弟。」西鐸克轉頭看向雷文霍克：「雷文，你該不會也有美女妹妹吧？」  
　　「……學長你真的很無聊。」  
　　「我想起來了，垂垂！垂垂你有一個妹妹！」西鐸克忽然用力指著垂垂：「你應該替我介紹一下！」  
　　「呃，她人又不在這。」  
　　「沒關係，我不在乎遠距離戀情。」  
　　柏藍用剛才打西鐸克的枕頭蓋住他的臉：「少講這些沒有營養的屁話。」  
　　「所以今天學長的妹妹不會過來？」艾斯密聳聳肩：「沒有惡意，但我很好奇學長的妹妹是個怎樣的人。」  
　　「哼，無論如何才不介紹給西鐸克，因為她真的很漂亮。」柏藍頗驕傲地說：「她說高中要考艾爾帝凡，若真的考上，到時候會是你們的學妹。」  
　　「祝她順利。」米勒斯膜真誠地表示：「這次生日回去，還不錯吧。」  
　　「她送了我這個。」柏藍露出袖子裡一只精工手錶，錶的設計比一般精工錶還更有運動的感覺，錶面與錶帶都以黑為主色，但手錶內部有一圈細細的暗潮紅，像地獄裡的火光，很狂野。  
　　「很好看，很適合你。」米勒斯膜詫異地說：「你妹妹眼光真好。」  
　　「我就說吧！」  
　　「你看吧你看吧，這傢伙的戀妹情節又出現了。」西鐸克再度插話：「自己戀妹又不介紹給我們，自私鬼。」  
　　「你閉嘴，沒有人問你。」柏藍又把枕頭壓到西鐸克臉上。  
　　  
　　午餐採自助式，所以餓的人就自己來垂垂這邊領走餐盤，然後挑選有興趣的食物。比提雅端出煮好的義大利麵和白醬，以及她燉了一整個早上的牛尾羅宋湯──聽說她是第一個來到柏藍家裡的人；以斯拉拿出切片番茄與莫札瑞拉起司，另外還有烤田螺與炸雞塊。廚房傳來一陣香濃的焗烤味，過了不久，格絲提興高采烈地端出牧羊人派，雷文霍克隨手從旁邊的食物櫃上抽下隔熱墊，替格絲提鋪好路。  
　　西鐸克拿了很大的碗，把許多洋芋片倒了出來，另一方面，安索斯頓用現有材料弄了一缸無酒精雞尾酒，如果想喝酒精飲料，有四種品牌的啤酒可以選擇。比提雅將雷文霍克切好的長棍麵包拿去一半，灑了香料送入烤盤，烘出另一種風味的麵包。  
　　打電動的人已經換成安索斯頓和西鐸克，那兩個人操作角色互毆幾十回合，但依舊沒有任何一方倒下。  
　　依利德坐得稍後，津津有味閱讀柏藍書架上的一本書，名為《平面構成設計》。放在同一區的書籍還包括《素描基礎》、《立體構成》、《建築構造》、《結構學導論》等等。米勒斯膜走去看看，好奇地問了柏藍。  
　　「原來你對建築有興趣。」  
　　「嗯，最近才決定的，想要考考看建築系。」  
　　「還滿適合你。」  
　　「你呢？」  
　　米勒斯膜想了一下：「政治系。」  
　　「果然。」  
　　「畢竟我姓帕藍卡。」米勒斯膜露出笑容：「走這一行最方便，也最符合期待。」  
　　格絲提、以斯拉、艾斯密、德瑞里西華坐在餐桌邊吃午餐，格絲提一直誇讚以斯拉的牛排很合她的胃口，德瑞里西華要她吃東西別這麼狼吞虎嚥，而艾斯密舀了許多慕沙卡到自己盤子裡，並拿走以斯拉挑剩、不想吃的帶筋牛排。他們四個同班的人相處模式頗為自然，就好像四個人一直都是這樣。  
　　西鐸克換了張唱片，與比提雅站在廚房門口聊天。柏藍叫了聲垂垂，他們兩個與雷文霍克一起到樓下再買些飲料。  
　　「四箱啤酒一下就喝完，你們簡直像怪物。」垂垂忍不住發表評論。  
　　「有西鐸克和安索，你也不用太期待那些飲料能撐多久。」柏藍抓了錢包就與他們兩個出門，此時，垂垂才發現雷文霍克似乎對柏藍的公寓頗為熟悉，他出去之後動作熟練地按了電梯，進電梯又像在自己家裡，看都不看就按下一樓的按鈕。  
　　雷文霍克知道垂垂注意到了：「我在五樓有間公寓。」  
　　「咦？」  
　　「雷文學弟有時候會在學校練琴練到很晚，所以家裡也買了這裡五樓的公寓，和我同個位子。」柏藍指著頭頂：「我們偶爾會一起上學。」  
　　「原來是這樣啊……」  
　　他們下到一樓，穿過中庭走後門，換句話說，不走垂垂當初進來的入口。走出中庭之後是另外一片不小的花園，而在花園的側邊，垂垂看見一座鵝卵石形狀的游泳池。  
　　那座泳池以娛樂機能為主，一邊深、一邊淺。深的達五公尺，設有跳板，淺處則是以階梯的緩坡加進深度。岸邊設有躺椅，而且旁邊就是草地，再過去一點還有個比較小、圓形的按摩泳池，水質很乾淨，相當吸引人。  
　　「我們晚點下來玩。」柏藍指著游泳池的方向告訴垂垂：「我已經事先登記過了，今天都會讓給我們。」  
　　「哇，真好。」  
　　「嗯。這間公寓每個月都要負擔一筆公共設施的維修費用，還滿貴的，所以有機會就要使用。」  
　　出了後門，拐彎之後就是一家規模不大的雜貨店。這一條街比較小，來往的車輛不多，許多高級公寓的後門都通往這邊。  
　　「婆婆，我又來了。」柏藍走進雜貨店，對裡面一位起碼八十幾歲的老太太親切地說。  
　　那位老人家抬頭辨認來者的面孔，認出之後，也露出和藹的表情：「原來是柏藍和雷文，雷文，好陣子沒看到你了。」  
　　「婆婆好。」雷文微微頷首。  
　　「你和那位直屬學弟，剛剛不是才來買過四箱啤酒？」老婆婆戴起老花眼鏡：「啊，還是我老年癡呆。」  
　　「不是啦，今天有很多朋友來我家開派對，啤酒一下子就被喝完。」  
　　那老婆婆從櫃台之後走出，朝放著一箱一箱飲料的後儲倉庫走：「這次你要買什麼？一樣買酒？」  
　　「再給我三箱。另外三箱要汽水。」  
　　「自己選吧。」老婆婆指著倉庫裡的那些飲料。  
　　五分鐘後他們選好飲料、結完帳，一人扛著兩個箱子往回走。  
　　「柏藍，我們學校有直屬學長學弟制？」垂垂有點意外：「那位婆婆指的是米赫爾學弟吧。」  
　　「不，艾爾帝凡高中的普通班沒有。」柏藍說：「只有音樂班和運動社團、部分表演類型的社團有這個制度，艾斯密是我直屬學弟，因為我們社團成員編號的尾數一樣。」  
　　「原來如此。」  
　　「音樂班的例子的話，雷文霍克三年級的直屬學長是浮珂學長。」  
　　「迦達默爾‧浮珂學長？」垂垂詫異地問。  
　　雷文霍克點了點頭：「我們的座號一樣。」  
　　「這麼說來，浮珂學長是音樂班。」  
　　「對，他主修小提琴。」  
　　「真厲害……」  
　　三個人回到公寓，午餐的自助餐還未結束，西鐸克和安索斯頓開了電腦上網，兩人面前放著白醬義大利麵。格絲提和艾斯密用遊戲機打架，格絲提嘴裡咬著洋芋片，艾斯密旁邊是一盤切片長棍配慕沙卡。依利德與比提雅躺在沙發上聊天，比提雅咬著一顆蘋果，以斯拉與德瑞里西華還留在餐桌邊的位子，語氣輕鬆地討論歷史報告的事情，一邊享用牛排。  
　　米勒斯膜接過他們買回來的飲料：「你們好快。」  
　　「只是去樓下而已。」柏藍放下鑰匙和錢包，舀了一大口牧羊人派放到嘴裡：「格絲提學妹果然還是有點用處，至少她做的牧羊人派非常好吃。」  
　　「喂喂喂，學長你這什麼意思！」明明手上抓著遊戲桿，格絲提硬是要扭頭抗議，結果艾斯密操縱的角色一腳把她踢了出去。  
　　「妳還有空跟學長吵架。」艾斯密咧嘴邪惡地說，格絲提又是哇哇叫一直抗議。  
　　西鐸克跑向餐桌，丟了塊炸雞到嘴裡，然後又夾兩塊，經過沙發的時候，讓依利德與比提雅各拿走一個。  
　　「西鐸克，你手油油的不要碰我的滑鼠！」  
　　「嗯嗯我知道，操縱的是安索。」  
　　「時間差不多，我們來切蛋糕吧。」以斯拉站起來，到廚房裡頭拿出垂垂帶來的生日蛋糕。總共有兩盒，事實上是德瑞里西華打電話到一家沒有店面、只接受訂做的糕點店預定，而垂垂的工作是去指定地點拿來而已。  
　　以斯拉替蛋糕插起蠟燭，米勒斯膜則將口袋裡的打火機丟給對方。  
　　「學長今年十七歲對不對？」  
　　「……這麼多蠟燭看起來好礙眼。」柏藍彆扭地表示。  
　　以斯拉沒理他，點燃所有蠟燭。  
　　注意到蠟燭已經被點燃，原本各自散開的眾人馬上都靠向這邊。艾斯密幫忙關燈，結果格絲提嫌不夠暗，跑去把窗簾拉上。  
　　「其實我可以……」依利德話說到一半，忽然收聲：「抱歉，沒事。」  
　　垂垂一點也不想知道依利德本來要說什麼。  
　　拉上窗簾之後屋子裡暗了不少，燭光熒熒，很有氣氛。  
　　「這傢伙因為交不到女朋友，才要我們勞師動眾的幫忙慶祝。」西鐸克很欠扁的搭著柏藍肩膀：「生日快樂歌就不用唱了，請許願吹蠟燭吧。」  
　　「我的願望是西鐸克的豬腦可以稍微聰明一點。」  
　　「喂！」  
　　柏藍笑嘻嘻的吹熄蠟燭，比提雅接手分蛋糕的工作。同時安索斯頓掏出一個包裝典雅的小禮盒。  
　　「這是送你的，生日快樂。」  
　　「謝謝。」柏藍接過，拆開包裝，裡面是一只銀制的男用鑰匙圈，很簡約的設計，適合柏藍使用。  
　　「來來來，這個給你。」西鐸克丟來一樣東西，柏藍接過，打開來，是最新型的掌上遊戲機；格絲提交給柏藍的禮物袋裡，則裝了三種不同的遊戲，一片格鬥、一片狙擊、另外一片是打發時間的益智遊戲。  
　　「西鐸克說，送這個給柏藍學長，然後學長就會每天荒廢課業玩遊戲，到後來考不上大學！」格絲提非常得意地道出她和西鐸克的私下討論。  
　　「你們兩個智商真的差不多。」柏藍用非常認真的表情如此回答格絲提。  
　　依利德給的禮物尺寸也不大，一個相當別緻的領帶夾。因為材質很好、樣式又很費工，很適合別在比較正式的西裝上。相對於此，德瑞里西華送了Emperor主線牌的一條領帶，淺香檳金，印著淡淡的鳶尾花紋。  
　　比提雅挑了一瓶香水，Amos名為「Ocean Equestrian」的作品，瓶身是半透明、很清澈的海水藍，味道極輕，前味的檸檬、薄荷、與艾草相當乾爽，並不特別強烈，中味的茉莉和海洋香調出來之後，後味的檀香、香根草、薰草豆久久不散，聞起來很乾淨，很有速度，帶著大海瀟灑的豁達感。  
　　以斯拉送他一件Archibald的針織背心，鼠灰色，是用最高級的蓋荷特塞爾羊毛織成，很基本的款式，沒有多餘紋路，因此無論怎麼搭配都很適當。  
　　雷文霍克拿出兩張全開紙大小的世界地圖，特別的地方是，這幅世界地圖完全手工，每一筆每一劃都是人工繪製上去，因此要價不斐，而且這種東西不能量產，應該不容易找。  
　　米勒斯膜的禮物為一組Foucault & Derrida音響，鋼琴烤漆，黑中泛綠，特點是只要有牆面就能懸掛，機動性很高。  
　　艾斯密拿出光學狙擊槍瞄準鏡，垂垂看了一眼，就知道那是只被允許在軍隊中合法流傳的好東西。看來這傢伙不只有辦法弄到這種東西，還可以攜帶出來、當成禮物送給學長，的確很有兩下子。  
　　垂垂贈送的禮物裝在一只長方形盒子裡。柏藍打開，看見一把經過反覆打磨、反射著平穩內斂光澤的匕首。大家都相當好奇，所以眾人傳看著。  
　　「這是你自己打的嗎？」安索斯頓將匕首取出，拿在手上各個角度地看。  
　　「嗯，我想柏藍你應該會對這種東西有興趣。」垂垂不好意思的搔搔頭。  
　　「這東西品質真高！」柏藍接下眾人都傳過一遍以後的匕首，愛不釋手地不停把玩：「我的天哪，謝謝，真的。」  
　　垂垂覺得滿開心的，他就曉得柏藍識貨，要花極高成本送出好東西首先考量的絕對不是價錢問題，而是收禮者的品味與接受度。而柏藍很明顯經得起這番考驗。  
　　「不過小心不要掉了。」垂垂指著刀柄底端：「我替你刻了名字縮寫，如果掉了會有點麻煩。」  
　　「垂垂的意思是不要掉在殺人現場！哈哈哈！」西鐸克哈哈大笑。  
　　柏藍倒過匕首，看見柄底刻著淺金色「BT」的花體字，很有質感。  
　　「我開始有興趣了，你們家武器店什麼時候開張？」安索斯頓熱心地問。  
　　「如果一切都如預期，應該是暑假那段時間。」  
　　「暑假初？還是尾？」  
　　「應該是初，希望不要拖到快開學那陣子。」垂垂有點不好意思：「到時候我會再通知你們，希望能夠開成啦。」  
　　西鐸克笑嘻嘻的：「好朋友有打折？」  
　　「呃、應、應該有。」  
　　以斯拉沒好氣：「學長怎麼已經在敲竹槓。」  
　　「這不是敲竹槓，是證明友情！」  
　　「又是鬼話。」柏藍淡淡地瞥著西鐸克。  
　　禮物都送完之後，比提雅懶洋洋地說想去樓下玩水。  
　　「再晚一點天氣會開始變涼。我們現在下去？」  
　　「好啊好啊！」格絲提跑到沙發尋找自己的包包：「走吧，去換泳衣！」  
　　「你們女生可以到客房換。」柏藍遙指著客房的方向：「比較快一點。」  
　　「那其他人呢？」比提雅不懂。  
　　「我已經穿在裡面啦。」西鐸克直接脫下上衣，解開牛仔褲的褲頭：「快點快點，快去換衣服。」  
　　安索斯頓也優雅地脫掉T-Shirt和褲子，他們兩個都事先穿在裡面。  
　　「……真迅速。」艾斯密傻眼：「我不想這麼粗魯。學長，借我浴室。」  
　　「嗯，有兩間浴室。德瑞你也先去？」  
　　「嗯。」  
　　德瑞進了另外一間。同時柏藍示意垂垂可以去客廳另一邊的小房間。  
　　「好，我很快。」垂垂抽出背包裡的一件泳褲，晃進那間房。等他出來，柏藍剛入艾斯密讓出的浴室，雷文霍克則走向德瑞里西華的。但是雷文霍克進去之前，又看了一眼玄關。  
　　玄關處是安索斯頓、西鐸克、米勒斯膜和以斯拉。以斯拉剛才和其他女孩一起進到客房，但她沒有換泳衣就又出來。往玄關的方向走的垂垂聽到米勒斯膜和以斯拉的交談。  
　　「怎麼，今天不太方便？」  
　　「嗯，剛好是第二天。」  
　　米勒斯膜換了泳裝，所以打著赤膊，他微微笑著，單手將以斯拉一縷髮絲撥到耳後：「那我在岸邊陪妳吧。」  
　　「少來，你這麼愛玩水。」  
　　西鐸克和安索斯頓各搬了些啤酒，垂垂上前幫忙。  
　　「是要帶到游泳池的嗎？」  
　　「對，替樓下準備一點飲料。」  
　　「雞塊、洋芋片和其他零食也可以帶下去。」以斯拉建議：「很方便。」  
　　結果先換好衣服的幾個人便把許多食物送往樓下，他們替一樓的戶外游泳池稍微布置之後，雷文霍克、德瑞里西華、柏藍、格絲提、比提雅和依利德也出現了。  
　　雷文霍克被格絲提抓著，垂垂聽到格絲提一直逼問雷文霍克是不是偷偷上健身房，雷文霍克根本不想理她。這些慢下來的人裡，依利德走最前面，所以西鐸克衝過去的時候第一個就緊緊抱住依利德。  
　　「天使女朋友妳好性感──」  
　　依利德穿著一件絲綢白的低胸連身泳裝，邊緣有著烏墨黑的線條，其實不算露得很多，但因為身體兩側以及後背都利用布料剪裁做出剪影般的效果，相當搶眼。  
　　被忽然抱住的依利德嚇了一跳，但並不害羞，保持著她的溫柔笑容，微歪腦袋。  
　　「是嗎，謝謝你。」  
　　一整罐啤酒用力撞上西鐸克的後腦勺，他大吃一驚，痛得放開依利德蹲到地上。  
　　「你少在那邊趁機偷吃豆腐。」  
　　「安索……為什麼你和柏藍都愛用東西扔我的頭。」  
　　「因為你欠扔。」安索斯頓朝西鐸克伸出一掌，把西鐸克從地板上拉起。  
　　「呸呸呸，依利德又不是你女朋友，你吃醋什麼。」  
　　「我吃什麼醋。還有，不要說得一副依利德是我女朋友、你就不會亂抱人家一樣。」安索斯頓望向以斯拉：「還好今天以斯拉沒換泳衣。」  
　　「不要再提那件丟臉的事了……」以斯拉頭痛地說。  
　　垂垂一頭霧水，他有點想問，但又不太敢。  
　　幸好米勒斯膜接續開口。  
　　「你敢再亂抱以斯拉，我就再痛扁你。」  
　　「哈哈哈哈哈哈不要，我要也是偷抱，才不給你這個暴力狂知道。」  
　　格絲提換的泳裝是海軍藍，和傳統兩件式或連身形泳衣都不同，但比較接近連身形。兩塊布料從肩膀斜斜往下，蓋住胸脯之後，在肚臍的位子交會，她用了絲綢髮箍把頭髮通通往後面梳，戴著一只白框的黑色太陽眼鏡。  
　　「我就說雷文一定都偷偷上健身房，你們看吧！他有腹肌耶！」  
　　「妳每天乖乖做伏地挺身就有。」雷文霍克冷冷地表示。他的泳褲是很平常、但很有質感的黑色，他的長髮雖然沒有說長得很誇張，但因為略微過肩，所以用了一條髮帶稍微把頭髮往後綁著。同樣也綁著頭髮的是德瑞里西華，他的泳褲比較寬鬆，一頭金色的燦爛捲髮披垂在顏色勻稱的淺棕皮膚上，也戴著和格絲提相仿的太陽眼鏡，或許是同一個品牌的男女用款。  
　　柏藍穿接近黑色的深藍泳褲，手上多提著幾罐啤酒，放到其他人事先擺好的飲料桌上。他的脖子上垂著兩條項鍊，一條類似軍牌的銀鍊，另一條材質是石頭，像民族手工藝品。這兩條項鍊垂垂都常看他戴著，平時藏在制服內，今天換上泳裝，便自然而然露了出來。  
　　比提雅戴著茶色遮臉的太陽眼鏡，淺色千鳥紋的比基尼，右上手臂別著一條與比基尼材質相同的布料，拎著看起來像是一套的海灘外套，左手腕是兩條交叉垂下的手鍊。  
　　後面傳來落水的聲音，垂垂回頭，西鐸克和艾斯密已經下水，艾斯密在水中朝格絲提、依利德招手。依利德笑吟吟的，從岸邊丟了罐啤酒給艾斯密，然後也跳下去。  
　　「我也來了──」格絲提跑到泳池水比較深的那邊，背對泳池往下跳，水中的西鐸克和岸上離她最近的安索斯頓都嚇了一跳，後者本想拉住她，前者在她落水的瞬間趕快游過去瞧瞧狀況。  
　　「哈！這裡水這麼淺，妳沒撞死啊！」西鐸克把她拉了起來，格絲提一直伸手拉扯西鐸克的頭髮。  
　　「呸呸呸，害我吃水！」  
　　「我們來比賽憋氣。」  
　　「好啊，輸的要做五十下仰臥起坐！」  
　　話剛說完，這兩個人都往上一跳，然後潛入水中，動也不動。  
　　「誰會贏？」岸上的以斯拉淡淡地問。  
　　「七分鐘後再討論這個問題吧。」米勒斯膜笑著把洋芋片傳給以斯拉。  
　　「你真的不下去玩水？」  
　　「嗯，坐在這邊曬太陽也很舒服。」  
　　「騙人。」  
　　安索斯頓抓著一個充過氣的沙灘排球，丟到水裡：「我在草叢裡找到這個。」  
　　柏藍好奇地拿起來看：「是之前四樓那兩個小朋友留下的吧。」  
　　「今天天氣真好。」比提雅坐在岸邊踢水，陽光暖暖地透照下來，很舒服。  
　　這座游泳池位於建築物的西邊，因此如果他們早上就下來玩水，游泳池便會籠罩在建築物的陰影裡。但下午的時候陽光則從西邊完全沒有遮蔽地射向泳池，微熱的暖度十分舒暢。  
　　垂垂也跳入水中，仰躺浮著，打了個呵欠。  
　　西鐸克和格絲提的比賽有些新的進展，只見格絲提所處的位子不斷冒出泡泡，而西鐸克依舊平靜無波。  
　　垂垂潛入水面下，看到他們兩人在水底玩著拳法遊戲。格絲提一直輸，結果越玩越急，亂了自己的呼吸。  
　　一分鐘後，她露出水面大大吸了口氣。  
　　「可惡可惡可惡可惡可惡酒肉朋友你好討厭！」  
　　「你們在水面下猜拳？」艾斯密游到他們旁邊。  
　　西鐸克也冒出來：「哈哈哈哈哈妳輸了，去做仰臥起坐！」  
　　「可──惡！」  
　　格絲提氣呼呼的游到岸邊，跳上去，拖著濕答答的腳印乖乖做起仰臥起坐。  
　　西鐸克贏了格絲提，有點得意：「艾斯密，我跟你比憋氣！」  
　　「沒興趣。」  
　　「喂喂喂學長的要求還可以這樣喔？」  
　　「反正一定是我贏。」艾斯密咧著嘴說。  
　　「那可不一定。」一個新的人加入戰局，是柏藍。  
　　看見柏藍有意加入，艾斯密明顯提高興致：「贏的人有什麼獎賞？」  
　　「憋氣最久的可以叫另外兩人做任何事。」  
　　「好。」  
　　西鐸克朝岸上的米勒斯膜招手：「勒斯，要不要也比？」  
　　米勒斯膜本想搖頭拒絕，以斯拉推推他：「你也去吧。」  
　　「嗯？」  
　　「挫挫那三人的銳氣。」  
　　米勒斯膜因此依言一躍入水，游到水池中央的三人旁邊。  
　　「等一下──我要當裁判！」仰臥起坐做到一半的格絲提停下動作，急急地表示：「等等我！」  
　　「妳乖乖做完五十下才准過來喔。」西鐸克涼涼地說。  
　　「四八、四九、五十！」  
　　格絲提卻迅速完成她的賭約，然後跳入泳池：「四個人懲罰怎麼玩？」  
　　「剛才說最久的那個人能命令其他人做一件事情。」  
　　「那這樣如何，」格絲提提議：「憋最久的人可以命令其他三人、第二久的命令其他二人，以此類推，最輸的那個必須完成另外三人的命令。」  
　　「這不錯，最輸的會很慘。」柏藍露出一抹笑容。  
　　「好，那我當裁判。」格絲提朝岸邊招手，以斯拉丟出一樣東西。  
　　垂垂定睛一瞧，是碼表。  
　　「……你們隨身都帶著計時器嗎？」  
　　「玩水的話一定要帶，因為每次都會有計時比賽。」以斯拉淡淡地說。  
　　格絲提喊了預備、開始，那四個人通通潛入水中。從水面上看，四名男孩各自在池底躺定、坐定，換句話說就連潛在水底的能力也不肯稍微示弱。  
　　忽然岸邊響起一陣輕微的喀擦聲，垂垂往後看，安索斯頓手上是台相機，模樣有點眼熟，垂垂發現那是西鐸克的相機。  
　　「原來你們有帶相機啊。」  
　　「柏藍生日，當然要留下一點記念。」安索斯頓把相機丟給以斯拉：「剛才吹蠟燭的時候忘了拿出來，真是失策。」  
　　「上次Crazy Day你們四個不是被後援會長量身訂製寫真集嗎？」比提雅游到岸邊，加入聊天行列：「在這裡多照幾張，回去學校分發一定很賣。」  
　　「比提雅……」安索斯頓面露難色。  
　　「哈，開玩笑的。」比提雅上岸，開了罐啤酒。  
　　德瑞里西華游到當裁判的格絲提旁邊，與她說話，格絲提轉身把德瑞里西華一根遇水後有些毛燥的髮絲壓平，以斯拉正好在這時替他們拍了張照。  
　　依利德和雷文霍克位於泳池另外一端，依利德手中拿著剛才安索斯頓找到的海灘球，她微微往上一拋，球體浮在半空中，違反物理定律好久都沒掉下來。  
　　垂垂覺得背脊有點涼涼的……  
　　「好無聊，他們四個人潛下去都不動的嗎。」坐在岸邊的比提雅雙手環胸，示意著四名比賽憋氣的朋友的方向。  
　　「從上面俯瞰，好像四具屍體。」以斯拉笑嘻嘻的：「依利德，讓事情好玩一點？」  
　　本來站得較遠的依利德還是聽到這句話：「可以，小心一點喔。」  
　　「垂垂學長要不要先上岸？」以斯拉站到岸邊朝垂垂伸手。  
　　「是……是要用『那個』嗎嗎嗎嗎嗎嗎嗎嗎──」  
　　垂垂結結巴巴。  
　　「所以學長趕快上來吧。」  
　　鳽垂垂立刻緊抓以斯拉的手逃走。  
　　德瑞里西華也跳回陸地，接過比提雅丟給他的毛巾，坐到比提雅旁邊。  
　　「借我你的太陽眼鏡。」比提雅說；德瑞里西華便把他下水前放到飲料桌上的眼鏡交給對方。  
　　「下次不用問，妳自己拿。」  
　　「嗯。」  
　　雷文霍克游向格絲提：「妳要留在水面下？」  
　　「怕我被捲進去的話，可以站在旁邊保護我喔。」  
　　依利德也跳到岸邊坐著，雖然腳還是泡著水。  
　　她單手伸向水池，攪拌水面，明明看似十分優雅、甚至可說清新性感的動作，幾秒之後水底開始產生波濤。  
　　「……開始了開始了……」垂垂很緊張地喃喃自語。  
　　波濤從依利德腳邊，蔓延向水池中間那四個人。他們也察覺異狀，所以稍微移動位子，不過水勢卻越來越強勁，直到他們都無法完全避開，這幾個人原本都很平靜的在憋氣，現在卻還得對付彷彿天氣不佳的海岸的水流變化。  
　　「喂，怕被淹死就趕快上來。」安索斯頓站在岸邊朝下喊話，哈哈大笑，結果垂垂看到西鐸克和柏藍同時自水底下對他比中指。  
　　泳池底下的水流真的蠻強的，如果有剛好經過的路人，看到游泳池內發生的事情一定會驚慌失措。可惜岸邊的這些人，或許都太見多識廣，完全沒把這樣的怪形怪狀放在眼裡。  
　　格絲提開始有點站不住腳，所以乾脆隨波逐流，真的快要被沖走就抓緊雷文霍克。雷文霍克皺起眉頭，表情有些抗議。  
　　「妳上岸去也可以當裁判。」  
　　「因為我想趁機這麼做，嘿！」  
　　西鐸克剛好被沖到她旁邊，只見格絲提非常粗魯、非常野蠻的一腳踩中西鐸克的腦袋。  
　　雷文霍克傻眼，愣了半晌才把格絲提拉開。  
　　「妳做什麼？」  
　　「害他輸啊。」格絲提邊說又邊追上去，拉了拉西鐸克的手臂，自水面上對他露出一抹好大的笑容。  
　　西鐸克掙脫她，怒瞪著雷文霍克比手畫腳，要雷文霍克想辦法。  
　　雷文霍克故意瞥開視線。  
　　「你們猜誰會最倒楣？」安索斯頓打開一罐啤酒。  
　　「柏藍學長或西鐸克吧。」比提雅聳聳肩。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　十分鐘後，第一個浮上水面的是西鐸克。  
　　「……親──愛的酒肉好朋友──」  
　　格絲提笑臉盈盈。  
　　「有沒有一種浮上水面、乾脆讓你死了算了的感覺呀──」  
　　「死睡豬我這就讓妳真正永遠冬眠！」  
　　西鐸克用力抓住格絲提的腦袋，把她按入水裡，格絲提又是尖叫又是大笑，一入水，翻身掙脫西鐸克的控制，然後絆倒西鐸克，害西鐸克跌下水面吃了好幾口水。  
　　十五分鐘過去，第二個投降的人是柏藍，他一出水面就大大吸了口氣，靠著岸邊整理呼吸。  
　　「那兩個怪物……」  
　　「哈哈哈柏藍學長你輸了！剛剛還誇下海口！」  
　　「我哪有誇下什麼海口！」柏藍很不開心地反駁格絲提。  
　　到目前為止都還按照比提雅的預測，但接下來誰勝誰負就很難說。  
　　「原來米勒斯膜這麼厲害啊。」垂垂抓起一塊雞塊，送入口中。垂垂的印象裡記得艾斯密很擅長游泳，所以聽到艾斯密也擅長憋氣，他一點都不覺得奇怪。但是從剛剛到現在已經過了至少二十多分鐘，他沒想到米勒斯膜也能撐這麼久。  
　　「勒斯國中的時候是游泳校隊，一年級也是，但後來二年級退出，因為他順利當選活動部執行長。」以斯拉頓了頓：「他在校隊裡的最長憋氣紀錄是二十七分三十一秒。」  
　　「那米赫爾學弟呢？」  
　　「這我就不知道了。」  
　　柏藍和西鐸克都上岸，各開了一罐啤酒。  
　　「你給我小心一點，我已經想好要你服從什麼要求了。」柏藍邪邪地說。  
　　「……都是睡豬害的。」  
　　  
　　兩分鐘後，米勒斯膜率先認輸。  
　　「啊，我猜錯了。」依利德訝異地說了這麼一句，然後又攪攪水面，原本的波濤洶湧逐漸退去。  
　　見米勒斯膜浮上水面，艾斯密也抬起了頭，深呼吸一口新鮮的空氣。  
　　「哇──居然是你！」格絲提抓著一罐啤酒，跳入水中游向艾斯密：「其實我比較支持勒斯學長耶。」  
　　以斯拉拿毛巾給上岸的米勒斯膜：「你輸了。」  
　　「嗯，真可惜。」  
　　「所以，我可以命令三位學長各一件事？」還在泳池裡的艾斯密笑吟吟地說，接下格絲提故意拿去冰他臉的啤酒。  
　　「囂張的學弟。」柏藍半開玩笑的嗤了一聲：「別忘了你還得在射擊社混！」  
　　「對嘛，每次都對學長我沒大沒小。」西鐸克瞇起眼睛：「結果我居然又輸了……」  
　　米勒斯膜是三人中最服輸的，他聳聳肩：「能讓我認輸的真的很少。」  
　　「所以懲罰是什麼？」比提雅顯然對這一部份很有興趣：「快點快點，今天之內把懲罰交代完。」  
　　「我給西鐸克的命令很簡單。」柏藍不懷好意地露出笑容：「明天一整天，不准跟任何一個女人說話。」  
　　「──什麼？」西鐸克愣了愣。  
　　「從到學校、一直到放學之前都不可以。哈！媽呀，光想就很蠢，要你一整天不能和女人交談！」  
　　「你這不是要我飢渴到死嗎！」  
　　「順帶一提碰也不行，反正不能和女人接觸。」  
　　「老太婆勒？」  
　　「都不可以，變性前是女的的變性人也不行。」  
　　「所以變性前是男的的變性人就可以？」  
　　「如果你真的要飢渴到那樣的話，請便。」  
　　格絲提狀似掬一把同情之淚：「酒肉好學長，明天我們就分手一天吧。」  
　　「不不不不不不不──」  
　　「願賭服輸，西鐸克。」比提雅涼涼地說。  
　　「你呢？」以斯拉看向米勒斯膜：「要給他們什麼懲罰？」  
　　「我想一想。」米勒斯膜沉吟片刻：「西鐸克明天一整天不准吃洋芋片。」  
　　「什麼──」  
　　那位被點名的傢伙再度發出如世界末日降臨般的絕望怒吼。  
　　「也不可以吃任何會發出喀疵喀疵聲音的零食。」  
　　「你是要我餓死嗎！」西鐸克激動地衝上去搖晃米勒斯膜肩膀。  
　　「少來了，一天又不會死。」比提雅心情極好：「大家都針對你，你人緣不錯。」  
　　西鐸克淚眼婆娑地望向艾斯密：「你又要給我什麼懲罰……」  
　　格絲提覆在艾斯密耳邊出主意，這讓西鐸克又急又氣地跳入水中，朝那兩人游去：「格絲提妳閉嘴閉嘴閉嘴閉嘴閉嘴！」  
　　「啊啊啊啊啊啊──學長打人！」格絲提一邊尖叫一邊跑走。  
　　艾斯密一把抓住到處逃竄的格絲提，把她拉到自己身後：「這傢伙剛才貢獻的主意是給勒斯學長的懲罰。」  
　　西鐸克動作停了停，帶著存疑：「什麼？」  
　　「對嘛──誰陷害你！」格絲提躲在艾斯密後面吐舌頭。  
　　「我的懲罰？是什麼。」米勒斯膜好奇地問，艾斯密和格絲提對看一眼，前者接著游向岸邊。  
　　他湊到米勒斯膜耳旁講了幾句，米勒斯膜表情明顯一僵。  
　　「……一定要這樣？」  
　　「要要要，我們很八卦的！」答腔的是格絲提。  
　　「等等，這不對吧，為什麼是艾斯密比賽、格絲提想懲罰？」柏藍抗議：「格絲提根本在撿便宜。」  
　　「事前又沒說不行。」格絲提反駁：「重點是，我貢獻的主意也要艾斯密同意才有用，對不對，以斯拉？」  
　　對於格絲提轉頭尋求覆議，以斯拉有點莫名奇妙：「大概吧。」  
　　米勒斯膜表情依然帶著尷尬。  
　　「艾斯密說什麼？」以斯拉湊向他，然後不好的預感頓升：「該不會跟我有關……」  
　　格絲提打了一個呵欠，假裝若無其事。  
　　米勒斯膜苦笑，湊近以斯拉，輕輕把她按在日光浴椅上，舌頭用溫柔熟稔的方法打開以斯拉的唇瓣，動作淺淺地、但很深刻地吻著。他的胳膊觸碰著以斯拉的臉頰與頸項肌膚，手指探入以斯拉黑色的秀髮裡。  
　　「勒斯學長你好棒！」高聲歡呼的是格絲提，然後就被已經喝光的啤酒罐扔中腦袋。  
　　「哎唷！」格絲提吃痛：「以斯拉，為什麼丟我，我又不是笨蛋西鐸克！」  
　　「……妳的腦袋都被西鐸克教壞了。」這是德瑞里西華的結論；西鐸克也不抗議，正幸災樂禍的拍拍手。  
　　米勒斯膜離開以斯拉身上，眼神帶著抱歉。以斯拉則緊蹙眉頭，表情不能算作生氣或懊惱，因為老實說她的心情比剛才還好，但在一群朋友面前毫無防備的被米勒斯膜親吻，要說完全不會尷尬絕對不可能。  
　　「真的是餿主意……這什麼鬼懲罰。」以斯拉難得有點嬌嗲地抱怨著，米勒斯膜苦笑，胳膊攬過以斯拉。  
　　「對不起，如果我贏艾斯密學弟就好了。」  
　　「對嘛。」以斯拉靠著他的胸膛，左手抓過一只空罐子，又扔向格絲提。  
　　「哎唷！」  
　　  
　　「至於西鐸克的最後一個懲罰……」  
　　


	27. 第二十七章：西鐸克之日

　　「至於西鐸克的最後一個懲罰，明天一整天都不准違反校規，請學長當個安分守己的乖學生。」  
　　  
　　這一天，是Un-Zadok-Vienna’s Day。  
　　垂垂從早上到學校的時候就一直覺得很神奇，西鐸克不能跟女人說話、不能吃洋芋片、還不能違反校規，說真的，西鐸克都不西鐸克了。  
　　不過垂垂覺得真好。  
　　  
　　由於柏藍‧提斯狄，這位四人幫裡「最有身價的一位」的生日正好卡在復活節假期，因此假期結束的第一天上課，教室外頭也就特別熱鬧。拜訪者除了一些平時就和柏藍交情不錯的運動社團朋友之外，更多的是柏藍叫得出、或叫不出名字的女同學，真正敢唐突送禮或送卡片的人雖然不多，但有些人，光是在教室外頭徘徊，大家就能猜測到原因了。  
　　送禮的女孩子裡，也不乏平時會和西鐸克打鬧的那些女孩。今天她們來到教室給出禮物之後，本想和平時那樣與西鐸克拌嘴兩句，卻驚人地發現西鐸克居然頭戴全罩式耳罩，把連身帽整個拉起蓋住腦袋，戴著誇張的太陽眼鏡和花俏口罩，又在頭上斜斜擺了個插滿孔雀與熱帶鳥類羽毛、以及水鑽寶石的嘉年華面具，躲在自己的位子上猛耍自閉。  
　　「馬的你連被我們整都要這麼高調嗎？」柏藍一到學校就很傻眼，大步走去扯掉西鐸克頭上的面具，甩在手裡把玩。  
　　「我要提醒自己清心寡慾！」西鐸克拉開口罩，半哀怨地抗議著：「東西還我，我今天不能見人！」  
　　「你根本就很樂在其中吧……」一旁的安索斯頓插嘴：「打扮成這樣，想讓全校一看就知道你被惡整？」  
　　「很好，就連你也承認那三條規定是在整我！」  
　　「願賭服輸，反正只是場遊戲，對吧。」米勒斯膜提著書包走進教室，正好聽到西鐸克那句抗議，帶著溫和的笑容回了西鐸克。  
　　於是根據艾爾帝凡喜歡熱鬧與熱愛八卦的性情，垂垂相信才花了一個早晨的自習時間，全校都已經聽說悲慘的西鐸克‧伏爾納今天必須遵從的賭約。  
　　一，不能和女人說話或接觸  
　　二，不能吃洋芋片和其他會發出喀疵喀疵聲音的零食  
　　三，還不能違反校規  
　　垂垂上午第二節換教室時，看見社團專屬的布告欄上貼了一張熱騰騰的手寫宣傳海報，他好奇地湊前觀看，發現上頭清楚條列西鐸克的今日規範，公告社團是「學生福利自治社」，是以格絲提的名義發布，海報左下角還有格絲提半開玩笑的簽名和指印。  
　　垂垂覺得酒肉朋友真是不可信賴。  
　　「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈──拜託，有機會惡整酒肉好朋友的大日子，我怎麼可能放過！」  
　　這句話出自故意跑來教室逗西鐸克的格絲提之口，格絲提幾乎每節下課都衝來二年三班，不停的在西鐸克附近晃來晃去，一會兒深情款款地、一會兒含情脈脈，後來乾脆在他面前吃起洋芋片。西鐸克氣得牙癢癢，但因為柏藍和安索斯頓等人都用半期待半看好戲的眼神緊盯著他，西鐸克完全不敢打破自己應該遵守的約定。  
　　中午的時候柏藍和垂垂一起下樓幫其他人買午餐，他們在走廊上遇到一名垂垂認得的學姊。她是學生會成員之一，總務部執行長愛彼‧思丹，雖然相較之下沒有其他執行長活躍，也是學生會那一掛的。學姊遇見兩人，開心地與柏藍打聲招呼，祝他生日快樂，從兩人短暫的幾句交談，垂垂意外發現戴瑞亞‧臣斯學姊的生日原來和柏藍在同一天，都是四月十七日。  
　　「對了，學姊，妳應該已經聽說西鐸克的賭約了吧？」柏藍涼涼地問，當時他們夥同學姊朝校園商店的方向前進。  
　　「嗯啊，怎麼可能沒聽說，戴瑞亞那傢伙還說要找時間下樓逗逗西鐸克。只不過她大概還被困在每月的校務會議，她和迦達默爾挺可憐的。」  
　　「既然如此，學姊，幫我個忙吧。」柏藍賊賊地說，愛彼學姊露出並沒有會意過來的表情，當然垂垂也還不懂。  
　　然後柏藍一手指著校園商店擺設各種口味洋芋片的琳瑯架子。  
　　  
　　身為學生會總務部執行長，愛彼‧思丹向校園商店交涉，違反一般中學校園商店管理辦法，硬是進了一大批的洋芋片，中午過後全校人手一包。  
　　唯獨西鐸克什麼也沒拿到。  
　　於是，可憐的西鐸克──嗯，垂垂今天頭一次覺得西鐸克有點可憐──便在全校都歡狂吃著洋芋片，喀疵喀疵聲響的包圍下，淚眼婆娑瞪著他最好的朋友們。  
　　「柏藍──你怎麼可以這樣對我──」  
　　柏藍大大地咧出邪惡的笑容，一點也不同情西鐸克。  
　　「其實這東西還滿好吃的。」  
　　平常並不喜歡油炸零嘴的比提雅手中拿著「學生會」名義請的洋芋片，在西鐸克面前吃了起來。  
　　「對吧對吧，雖然我知道比提雅妳只是不愛油炸的口感啦，但我一直不懂一堆已經瘦得跟竹竿一樣的女人，為什麼老是對吃洋芋片的人大呼小叫。」一邊發出「嚼嚼嚼」的聲音，一邊吃得津津有味的格絲提也說。她們兩個就故意坐在西鐸克的桌子旁邊，卻像沒看到西鐸克人似的，越過西鐸克的腦袋逕自聊起天來。  
　　「妳們唷，吃完以後的垃圾別丟在學長的班上。」同樣也趁下課晃到二年三班教室的還有以斯拉，但她坐得稍遠，與其說她是來惹西鐸克，不如說是陪格絲提上來、兼具找米勒斯膜還比較實在。  
　　連艾斯密也吃起洋芋片，他大概也不是對這種零食有興趣的人，換言之也是故意吃給西鐸克看的。  
　　「學長，怎麼，你今天好安靜。」別人說起這話感覺會像幼稚的調侃，艾斯密的口吻卻相當若無其事，沉穩但眼神帶著戲謔的笑意，光是他再加上那四人幫的組合──雖然其中一位今天的穿著打扮有些搞笑──垂垂能非常明顯感覺三班的女同學這節下課都不出去了，而且還有些人藉故晃進班級裡找人聊天。  
　　「哈，艾斯密，你是不是幫我們班加成了什麼事情。」安索斯頓也發現這個有趣現象，故意在他們幾個朋友之間壓低聲音調侃艾斯密。  
　　「別說我了，又不關我的事。」艾斯密微皺眉頭，柏藍卻爽朗地笑了笑。  
　　「話說回來，最近沒聽到太多關於你的八卦。除了前陣子傳過你和浮珂學長的妹妹。」  
　　「我們又沒怎樣。」  
　　垂垂想了一下，沒記錯的話，那女孩名為席格麗。  
　　「哪有啊，安索學長我跟你說，放假之前才有別班的人偷偷向我打聽，艾斯密是不是和七班的索琳交往。」格絲提提供八卦。  
　　「那位學妹我知道，艾斯密每次傳緋聞的對象都很讓人忌妒。」  
　　「譬如上學期末和我傳的八卦嗎？」比提雅笑嘻嘻地插嘴，一手支著頭。她這句話才剛說完，旁邊的西鐸克一副就要插嘴的模樣，安索斯頓眼神飄去，西鐸克忽然不敢說話。比提雅饒富趣味地欣賞西鐸克很想加入聊天卻不知道如何巧妙避開「與比提雅交談」的表情。  
　　「怎麼，你也有話想說？」比提雅故意懶洋洋地送出問句。  
　　「快說快說，是好玩的艾斯密的八卦？」格絲提也湊過去，在西鐸克面前搖頭晃腦。  
　　西鐸克猛搖頭，氣急敗壞地移開椅子，想要乾脆走人，坐他四周的那幾個很沒義氣的朋友卻沒人願意移位。  
　　「喂喂喂你們不要故意把我困在這裡！」西鐸克朝那些「男性們」怒吼，而且為了怕被認為與女孩講話，眼神還不敢看比提雅、格絲提和以斯拉。  
　　「媽呀我都不曉得整起你來這麼好玩！」柏藍爆出笑聲，西鐸克一拳揍去，他吃痛地吃了這麼個拳頭，但依然不肯讓開。  
　　「這些洋芋片一定是你陷害我，柏藍我真的錯看朋友了！」  
　　「哈！你自己有被害妄想症。」  
　　「一定是你跑去和學生會達成什麼協議，不然為什麼挑這鬼日子全校學生都送一包洋芋片！」  
　　說真的，在學校和西鐸克最要好的首推安索斯頓‧席隆特，再來大家都會毫不遲疑地續推柏藍‧提斯狄，但在西鐸克被惡整的這天，最開開心心落井下石的就是柏藍這傢伙。  
　　「哈哈！媽呀，被害妄想症不要傳染給我！」  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　上生物課的時候雖然一切都很平靜，接近下課時間，美女生物老師點了西鐸克和安索斯頓的名字，指定兩人等會兒到辦公室討論專題研究的內容，結果班上哄堂大笑。  
　　一開始，美麗的生物老師一頭霧水地看著台下學生，但她接著想起早上傳遍全校的關於西鐸克必須遵守的賭約。當時西鐸克正絕望地趴在桌上、雙眼怨恨地瞪著安索斯頓，眼神完全寫著「我想被老師叫到辦公室個別指導」。生物老師是位年約三十一、二歲的成熟美人，在男同學之間很受歡迎，但同時教學也頗認真，所以即使私下和一些身家不錯的學長有著混亂且不好聽的關係已經是學校裡公開的秘密，這並不減損她在學生之間的好人緣。垂垂身為艾爾帝凡的學生，自然有機會聽說關於生物老師的八卦，除了前述的那些關係之外，聽說能夠得到老師青睞的學長們都花了相當的功夫才把老師追到手，這件事情的可信度頗高，因為據垂垂所知，至少西鐸克已經跟老師要了一年多的電話卻都還沒成功──甚至連被老師叫到辦公室去的次數也屈指可數。  
　　簡單來說，他好不容易被生物老師親自點名，但好死不死是在今天被點名。  
　　生物老師在一片看好戲的笑聲當中優雅地莞爾，此時下課鐘聲響起，老師闔上書本。  
　　「哈，那就算了，席隆特同學等會兒單獨過來吧，反正專題組別有一個人聽取意見也足夠了；伏爾納同學，真是可惜，我們下次再聊，畢竟遵守賭約才算男人。」她放下粉筆，在安索斯頓遞過的點名板上簽了名，撈走生物課本，踩著高跟鞋慵懶地走出教室。  
　　「媽的──」  
　　老師前腳剛出教室，西鐸克就絕望地抱頭大喊。  
　　  
　　但是，以一天的結論來說，必須遵守賭約的當然不是只有西鐸克而已。  
　　根據潛水比賽輸贏，西鐸克必須達成另外三人的要求、柏藍是兩人、然後米勒斯膜要達成艾斯密的要求。因為艾斯密給予米勒斯膜的要求已經在昨天被執行完畢，所以除了西鐸克之外，今日必須完成賭約的還有柏藍。  
　　艾斯密給柏藍的要求由安索斯頓貢獻，叫柏藍去要五十個女孩的電話。  
　　這個要求對西鐸克來說或許樂不可支，對柏藍卻是種折磨。而且根據規定這五十個人還不能是柏藍認識的人，因此柏藍下午在被要求履行賭約，並有一堆人沿路作見證的情況下，幾乎每說三句話就發飆一句，搞到後來被他要電話的那些女孩，都嚇得趕緊報出自己的號碼，完全沒有被全校有名帥哥垂青時候的那種浪漫感覺。  
　　米勒斯膜給的要求則嚴肅許多，事實上這是以斯拉的主意，以斯拉說，柏藍早就應該好好地跟浮洛爾‧莫爾波末尼道個歉。  
　　這要求出口的時候引起震驚，畢竟柏藍和前女友分手已經有些時候，雖然當時鬧得轟轟烈烈，大概沒人猜到朋友之間還會提起這有些敏感的事情，但若加以深思，卻會認為以斯拉說得很有道理，柏藍本來就欠浮洛爾一個正式的道歉。  
　　因為大家的默契，這事情並不像整西鐸克那樣鬧得人盡皆知，柏藍是在不引起其他同學側目的情況下，用手機打電話找浮洛爾，約了個放學後的時間短暫見面。  
　　安索斯頓不經意地問起兩人復合的可能，柏藍聳聳肩，說算了吧。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　Un-Zadok-Vienna’s Day的結束，幾乎象徵著第二天西鐸克會加倍回到「西鐸克」狀態。  
　　早上垂垂揹著書包走進艾爾帝凡，開始覺得狀況好像不太對勁。  
　　首先是一進教室就看見身為班長的柏藍，鐵著一張臉在跟不認識的人簽收東西。垂垂放眼望去，教室後頭被堆了三大個紙箱，垂垂放下書包好奇地跑去看了看，從箱子外的標示發現竟是整整三大箱洋芋片。  
　　「這是……」  
　　「西鐸克的傑作！」  
　　「他訂的嗎？」  
　　「不然你想還有誰會做這種蠢事！」  
　　其實昨天你就做了類似的事情──但垂垂可沒不要命的把這句話講出來。就在這時，西鐸克揹著沒拉好拉鍊的書包走進教室，後頭跟著沒戴隱形眼鏡、改戴黑框眼鏡的安索斯頓。  
　　「早安啊──二年三班的班長大人，你該不會剛好替我簽收完早餐？」西鐸克嘻皮笑臉的上前勾搭柏藍，柏藍立刻把他簽收的收據壓到西鐸克臉上。  
　　「拿去！煩死了！」  
　　西鐸克笑嘻嘻，用美工刀拆開教室後面三大紙箱的其中一箱──從中掏出一整懷抱的洋芋片：「今天終於可以正大光明的和妳約會了──洋芋片美人！」  
　　「蠢死了，他有神經病！」  
　　「垂垂要不要一包，我很大方可以分你解渴！」  
　　「……不用了，那東西哪能解渴。」  
　　「垂垂、柏藍，早安。」安索斯頓走到他的坐位放下書包，指著西鐸克向柏藍和垂垂說話：「他今天來上學的路上，一直和格絲提傳簡訊，我有不好的預感，他好像在計畫什麼。」  
　　「……我想我今天還是離他們遠一點好了。」垂垂馬上做下決定。  
　　「你還好吧，怎麼沒戴隱形眼鏡。」柏藍則無視行為像個瘋子的西鐸克，拉椅子在安索斯頓旁邊坐下。  
　　「昨天臨時和另外三所學校的人視訊開會，討論事情討論得有點晚。」安索斯頓抓出一本記事本，上面密密麻麻寫了些東西，他翻開其中一頁遞給柏藍：「你看，有些細節臨時調整，估價要重新來。」  
　　「哈，真可憐。」  
　　「今天早上差點沒聽到鬧鐘，西鐸克卻跑來我家把我喊醒，跟我媽拿了一堆要回收的空罐子。」  
　　「空罐子？」聽到這奇特的東西，柏藍皺起眉頭。  
　　「有不好的預感吧。」  
　　米勒斯膜此時走進教室，手上拿著一杯外帶咖啡，看見安索斯頓，把咖啡拿來給他。  
　　「早安，垂垂、柏藍。安索，你要的黑咖啡。」  
　　「我的天哪，我多久沒看過你精神不濟。」柏藍訝異地瞪著米勒斯膜替安索斯頓帶的那杯咖啡：「你們昨天到底討論到幾點？」  
　　「早上五點大家才下線，是財務公司的問題。」安索斯頓喝了口黑咖啡：「我已經打算今天翹整天課補眠。」  
　　「你去吧，我替你點名。」柏藍身體越過桌面，從安索斯頓的抽屜裡抽走點名板。  
　　「別忘記今天最後一節是本國歷史，要報告紋章的流變。」米勒斯膜關心地問：「如果不介意，我能替你報告。」  
　　「嗯，不用那樣。」安索斯頓搖搖頭：「我最後一節會回來上課，PPT也帶出來了。」他從口袋裡抽出一個形狀別緻的USB，扔給米勒斯膜：「大家的檔案都在裡頭，今天早上西鐸克好像有另外再合併整理過一次。」  
　　「了解。」米勒斯膜接過，放入書包。然後看見書包前面夾層的一份文件，立刻想起：「對了，我從學務處拿回這東西；下學期的選修科目已經公布。」  
　　「有哪些？」柏藍聞言，接過那份公告頗關心地閱讀起來。  
　　「選修科目？」垂垂沒聽過的名詞，他發問。  
　　「跟垂垂解釋一下吧，他不曉得。」安索斯頓懶洋洋地指著垂垂，然後從書包裡抓出手機和MP3，拿著那杯咖啡：「我要去保健室偷懶，有事情再找我。」  
　　「放學見。」柏藍頭沒抬，專心讀著公告。  
　　「選修科目指的是三年級的特殊科目。」米勒斯膜也拉椅子坐下，拿出他自己的課表：「你看，艾爾帝凡一年級和二年級的學生，每天上課時間是從上午九點到下午三點，扣掉午休時間一天有五堂課。」  
　　「嗯。」這是垂垂每天都照著走的時間表。  
　　「一天五堂、一星期共二十五堂的固定時間所要上的課，是在開學的選課期就決定的。一年級的新生是十六堂限定學科，加上體育、音樂、美術、家政四堂藝能科目。二年級的話，除了隨班的國文和數學，還必須從十四門必選修課程裡任意修選七門，也就是你開學時決定的那七門。除此之外，當然也包括四堂藝能科目──到目前為止都能理解吧？」  
　　「嗯，當然。」因為米勒斯膜說的就是垂垂已經經歷過一次的選課，就在開學那天，身為班長的柏藍指導過垂垂。  
　　艾爾帝凡高中的學生，畢業之前必須修滿規定的課程。這些課程當中，會緊跟著學生四年的就是國文與數學。一年級的時候有共同國文、共同數學；二年級沿用名稱；到了三年級則叫做進階國文、進階數學。  
　　再加上把語文、數學、自然科學、社會科學──四大科目細分之後的十四門分科，也就是：塞萬唯爾文學、塞萬唯爾古文、幾何數學、代數數學、應用數學（計算數學，統計學）、物理、化學、地理科學與天文學、生物、本國歷史、外國歷史、本國地理、外國地理、法律公民學──此十四門學科與前面提及的共同國文、共同數學加在一起，總共十六個科目，就是一年級學生的十六堂限定學科。  
　　到了二年級，只保留共同國文、共同數學兩門隨班必修，二年級的學生們只需要從另外那十四門分科中，選擇其中七門課程進修即可。  
　　除此之外，一年級、二年級的學生，都還必須修習規定的四門藝能科目：體育、音樂、美術、家政。體育和音樂根據興趣全年級分組，美術和家政則隨班上課。  
　　  
　　米勒斯膜確定垂垂沒有問題，繼續往下說。  
　　「至於三年級的學生，除隨班的進階國文、進階數學外，還必須再次從十四門必選修，選擇五門進修，這十四門課程和二年級的十四門是重疊的。也就是說，所有課程，兩年總共要選修十二門。不過因為二年級和三年級的選擇可以重複，也有些人只選了七門而已。」  
　　「嗯，這我也知道。」  
　　「然後，升上三年級也必須選擇兩門語言學分，可以從每學期開的課程當中選擇。固定的語言是賽亞克里爾語、拜庭語、北俄亞羅白通用語、奧利聯邦通用語──這四種，但根據每學期的師資，一些時候會有額外的冷僻語言。三年級的學生只要任選兩門。除此之外，當然還有三年級也規定的四門藝能科目，這是理所當然的。」  
　　垂垂頷首。  
　　「到此為止，都是身為一名艾爾帝凡高中的學生，畢業之前最基本的要求。」米勒斯膜頓了頓：「只要把我剛剛說過的科目都修習完畢，並且每學期操行成績在及格以上，就能順利領到畢業證書。這些規定都清楚寫在學生手冊上。」  
　　垂垂點了點頭，表示他都明白。因此米勒斯膜話鋒一轉，切入重點。  
　　「好，我們現在說的選修科目，則是獨立在這個選課系統之外的科目。」米勒斯膜緩緩地從柏藍手中抽走他正在閱讀的公告，這令得柏藍一愣，有些抗議。  
　　「喂喂，我還沒看完。」  
　　「我在教垂垂選課，等等再還給你。」米勒斯膜輕描淡寫地表示，把那份公告拿到垂垂面前，攤開來給他看。  
　　「這些是升上三年級以後可以額外選修的科目，和畢業學分一點關係也沒有，就算沒選也能畢業，是除了正規科目之外的進修科目。」  
　　垂垂接過單子，那是印成兩頁的日課表，上面標註不同時間琳瑯滿目的課程名，光看名稱都覺得好深奧。  
　　文法、修辭、邏輯、人類學、政治學、宗教學、語言學、哲學、經濟學、植物學、動物學、微生物學、遺傳學、細胞生物學、病理學、藥理學、微積分、物理實驗、化學實驗、古典力學、量子力學、電磁學、熱物理、結構學、流體力學、計算機程式。  
　　「這些基礎理論課程都是學期課，而且課程時間是一般高中放學後，三點到五點。有些課程開在周六的上午。」米勒斯膜說：「算是興趣吧，有興趣再修選就行。不過其中一些科目，如果順利拿到學分並取得好成績，進入相關的大學科系之後能夠申請免修。這是只開給三年級學生的課程，是艾爾帝凡學生升上三年級的重頭戲。」  
　　「原來如此。」垂垂若有所思：「但現在就公布課程表？」  
　　「嗯，好讓二年級的我們思考下學期能選修哪些課程。因為每學期聘請到的師資都不一樣，這學期開的課，下學期不一定有。」  
　　垂垂看課表旁邊標註的老師姓名，他發現居然沒有一個名字是認識的。  
　　「這些老師是由校外聘請？」  
　　「對，他們都是大學教授，大部分是艾爾帝凡大學的教授，有時候也有德狄索大學或其他名校的教授。」  
　　「真是了不起……」  
　　「德儂中學也有類似的課程規劃，全艾札拉只有這兩所學校和大學有這種合作關係。」  
　　米勒斯膜把公告還給柏藍，柏藍抽走之後繼續專心研究起來。  
　　「啊，對了，」他忽然抬頭看了眼垂垂和米勒斯膜：「你沒跟垂垂說，其實也有不到三年級就修習這些課程的方法。」  
　　「呃，你的意思難道是，」垂垂覺得他猜得到柏藍的意思：「你們這些怪物早就開始上課了吧……」  
　　被垂垂指為怪物，這讓米勒斯膜愣了愣。  
　　「……嗯咳。因為這是學期課，所以，如果二年級上學期的成績優異，下學期就能申請先修，和三年級的學長姐一起上課。」米勒斯膜淡淡地說：「但是因為只有學期成績前三十名有這個特權，況且也不是每個人都有興趣，我們通常不談這件事。」  
　　「……哈、哈，你們也有怕高調的時候嗎……」  
　　「話先說在前，很少有人像柏藍，熱中於選修這些科目的。」米勒斯膜指著研究課程表的柏藍，與他劃清界線：「我也才選了一堂政治學、一堂修辭學。這傢伙連選了好幾門醫學、生物理科相關基礎科目。」  
　　「呸，關你屁事。」  
　　「柏藍你想當醫師？」垂垂有點意外：「但我記得前幾天你才說，想報考建築系。」  
　　「……我不知道。這兩個都有在考慮。」柏藍抬起頭：「所以才想聽聽看這些課程，反正，就算學期成績不及格也不影響校內排名。」  
　　「說的也是。」米勒斯膜贊成：「垂垂你也可以把這些科目，視為上大學之前決定性向的方法。有些學長姐都這麼做。」  
　　話說到這，他們聽到本來被三人忽視的西鐸克的聲音。之所以這會引起垂垂的注意，是因為他發現西鐸克正在和格絲提說話。  
　　垂垂轉頭，格絲提不知道什麼時候來到他們班上，準備搬走一箱洋芋片。  
　　「我的天，這麼大好難搬！西鐸克你來拿啦。」  
　　「走吧走吧。」西鐸克一手把箱子扛到肩上，再把另外兩箱踢到牆角，就準備要走出教室。  
　　「西鐸克你要去哪，上課了！」柏藍轉身對西鐸克警告，西鐸克做了個鬼臉。  
　　「我幫酒肉好朋友把這箱搬走，這箱是她的。」  
　　「對啊對啊柏藍學長，更何況西鐸克不在這邊，你耳根子才比較清閒吧──」格絲提賊賊的說，不知道為什麼，她和西鐸克這一搭一唱讓垂垂覺得兩人果然在計畫什麼。  
　　很顯然柏藍也這麼認為。  
　　「呿，算了，不要礙到我就好。」  
　　「哈！學長放心，絕對不會把你牽扯進來。」格絲提也聽出柏藍的話中之意，拍著胸脯保證。  
　　沒人對這個保證有信心。  
　　「垂垂學長要不要一起來啊──」格絲提這回朝垂垂送出邀請。  
　　「……不用了，謝謝。」  
　　「不好玩，不威脅垂垂的話，垂垂都不跟我們玩。」格絲提嘟起嘴，墊腳搭著西鐸克的肩膀：「算了，只有我們兩個也行。」  
　　「你們果然想做什麼。」米勒斯膜淡淡一笑，見到這笑容，格絲提和西鐸克立刻心虛地一溜煙跑掉。  
　　「我猜他們是順便翹課。」米勒斯膜靜靜地推測。  
　　「我想也是。很好，這節安索不在、西鐸克也不在。」  
　　柏藍伸了個懶腰，拿著點名板開始行使代理副班長的職權。  
　　  
　　那之後的上課，西鐸克果然沒回教室，如米勒斯膜所說，他翹掉了。  
　　西鐸克翹課不是什麼怪事，也沒有老師願意特別把這件事拿出來講，那本來應該是一堂和平的課，本來。  
　　直到上課中堂，靠近二班、三班、四班、五班的中央花園，忽然傳來躁動。一開始大家只面面相覷，還沒反應過來，緊接著從花園的方向竟傳出震天軋響的鞭炮聲！垂垂姑且都嚇了一跳，坐窗邊的同學更有人尖叫連連。那瞬間，垂垂看見許多造型煙火從一樓飛竄上來，漫無目的地射向高空，很多人衝出教室，奔向矮牆探看狀況，明明還是上課時間，靠近中央花園的班級都鼓譟起來。這份騷動幾分鐘後就感染了整個樓層，然後是整棟樓。姑且不論那些上外堂課的班級，學生大樓的學生都聚集在中央花園四周，驚奇地目睹眼前誇張的表演。  
　　是格絲提和西鐸克。柏藍才剛衝出去就指著樓下大罵白癡，米勒斯膜則愣了著實有好一陣子。格絲提和西鐸克兩人站在一樓花園，用預先準備的火槍點燃各種鞭炮，放手讓鞭炮恣肆飛揚。他們腳邊是個尺寸龐大的紙箱，垂垂認出來──那個大家原本以為裡面裝滿洋芋片的箱子。  
　　「被擺了一道！欠扁的傢伙！」  
　　柏藍因為自己的失策而生氣地發怒著，大家看西鐸克拆開第一個紙箱──裡面裝的是洋芋片，就天真的認為其他二個箱子也是洋芋片，誰知道，格絲提帶走的箱子其實滿裝著造型煙火。  
　　這時，有些東西晃過大家面前。  
　　那些是格絲提和西鐸克依序放開、數枚預先充過氦氣的氣球。他們用著優雅俏皮的手勢一一放開，讓氣球沿著包圍中央花園的牆壁一路往天上飄，直到飄出天頂。每一顆氣球上都寫著字，所有學生驚喜地看著，組合那些句子，總共是──  
　　  
　　Zadok Vienna’s Happy Smiling Day  
　　  
　　格絲提滿足地抬頭目送氣球越飄越高，然後收回視線，看到垂垂站在三樓牆邊，便笑嘻嘻的朝他揮手，垂垂乾笑著回應了她。  
　　「有沒有後悔沒加入我們呀──」  
　　不，垂垂一點也不後悔，他很慶幸沒被拉去。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　中午吃飯時，翹掉整個上午課的西鐸克跑回二年三班，抱走唯一沒被拆開的紙箱。  
　　「那裡頭又是什麼鬼東西，你到底在搞什麼！」柏藍啃著牛小排熱狗不太開心地說，用腳踢了踢箱子，聽到有些清脆的撞擊聲。  
　　「哈，秘密！不過如果你要協助我進行計畫，我可以好心透露！」  
　　「門都沒有。」  
　　西鐸克沒理會柏藍的冷淡態度，目前他正過份陶醉在自己的遊戲裡。他扛起那個紙箱，又朝外頭走：「下午不用算我的份，我不會出現的。」  
　　「呿，快走開。」  
　　快接近上課之前，米勒斯膜利用空閒跑了一趟學生會議大樓，這時久違的戴瑞亞‧臣斯學姐忽然出現在二年三班。  
　　「嘿唷──有人在嗎？」  
　　臣斯學姐大剌剌的走進他們班上，好像是自己家裡一樣。她巡視一圈，看見正在點名的柏藍，立刻撲過去。  
　　「帥哥學弟你什麼時候變副班長的啊？」  
　　「學姐妳滾回自己班上，省得礙眼！」柏藍推開干擾他作業的戴瑞亞，然後繼續點名。  
　　「哎哎柏藍你真是太不受教了，雖然學姐我就是愛你兇巴巴的火爆個性。」  
　　「……煩死了！」柏藍摔掉手上那隻鋼筆。  
　　戴瑞亞學姐抓著被捲成長條狀的紙筒，拿那東西敲了敲柏藍的腦袋：「我沒看到安索帥哥，幫我把這東西拿給他好嗎？」  
　　這才發現學姐來這似乎有正經事情。柏藍接過一瞧：「……這是什麼？」  
　　「二十七號開始的四校聯合友誼賽的事情，從聖哈威傳來的。」  
　　「嗯，我替妳拿給他。」  
　　「那我先走啦，還要繼續回去開會。」戴瑞亞學姐對柏藍拋了連續五個飛吻，轉頭看到垂垂的時候也拋了一個。垂垂苦笑，撿起剛才被柏藍扔到地上的筆。  
　　「斷水了吧。」  
　　柏藍沒聽他說話，大致瞄過紙上寫的事情，又看看鐘。  
　　「我們拿去給安索吧。」  
　　「現在？」垂垂有些訝異。  
　　「嗯。這事情有點急，他會想先看，而且兩點你們有本國歷史的報告，現在去叫他也差不多。」  
　　垂垂想了想，柏藍說得有道理，便等柏藍把點名板丟回抽屜，就和他一起往教室外走。他們下樓穿過操場來到專科教室大樓，一樓的第一保健室是柏藍唯一的目標。  
　　「……你怎麼知道安索在那？」  
　　「他說去保健室偷懶，就是第一保健室的意思。」柏藍簡短和他解釋。這時迎面走來一位學長叫住柏藍，柏藍以眼神示意垂垂先去保健室叫人，把要給安索的紙捲丟給他。  
　　垂垂踏上走廊拐彎往裡走，遠遠就看到安索斯頓睡在靠窗的一張床上。安索斯頓明顯熟睡著，臉側一邊，陽光透過窗戶微微照在他臉上。西鐸克‧伏爾納不曉得從什麼時候就待在那裡，此時傾身靠在安索旁邊，毫無預警地吻了安索斯頓。本來應該睡著的安索斯頓順手抄起旁邊的診斷板，打在西鐸克臉上，半睜開眼，用很受不了的眼神無奈看著西鐸克。  
　　「就知道是你……」  
　　垂垂愣在原地，他的腳本來已經要踏進保健室，卻僵在那。  
　　背後有個人拍他的肩膀，嚇得垂垂趕緊回頭。柏藍站在他後面，對著保健室內的兩人出聲。  
　　「喂，你們嚇到垂垂了。」  
　　聽到柏藍聲音的兩人抬頭轉向這邊，卻不以為杵。柏藍抽走垂垂手上的紙捲，丟給安索斯頓，安索斯頓準確無誤地接下。  
　　「聖哈威來的東西。還有別忘了兩點你們有報告。」  
　　「我就是來叫醒他的。」西鐸克賊賊的笑了笑，一手撐著坐到床上，安索斯頓拉開被子也坐起身。  
　　柏藍拉上保健室的門，就把垂垂帶走。  
　　「他們、他們！」很顯然垂垂驚魂未定：「他們是──」  
　　「就你想的那樣。怎麼？」  
　　「可是他們──他們都有女朋友！」  
　　「哈，幌子。」  
　　「怎麼會！」垂垂嚇得半死，對於突然得知這種事情感到不可置信。  
　　「這不是秘密，不過你也別張揚。」柏藍淡淡地告訴垂垂，語氣帶點命令的意味：「他們都是雙性戀。你聽得懂雙性戀這個字吧。」  
　　垂垂戰戰兢兢地點頭：「那、那你和米勒斯膜……」  
　　垂垂吐出這個名字，柏藍一時並不明白。半晌，他會意，瞬間飆出髒話外加用力巴過垂垂的腦袋。  
　　「媽的，你想到哪裡去！」  
　　垂垂抱頭，好吧，至少他曉得那兩人沒有怎樣。  
　　「誰對米勒斯膜有興趣！你敢再胡思亂想試試看！」  
　　柏藍好兇，垂垂沒膽惹。  
　　「這麼說來，安索和西鐸克……他們一直都這樣嗎？」  
　　「大概吧，從高一就是了。」  
　　「而你……一直都知道？」  
　　「大概只有你不曉得。」柏藍傲傲地說，語氣有點嘲笑的意思，但這也不能怪垂垂，畢竟垂垂認識他們的時間沒有其他人長。  
　　「這在學校裡算是少數朋友之間都公開的秘密，我們沒人刻意去講，知道就知道，不知道也無所謂。」  
　　「所以，譬如說，格絲提他們也都……」  
　　「嗯，都知道。」  
　　柏藍帶垂垂走的方向和回教室完全無關，他很自然的往圖書館走。  
　　「……我們要去哪裡？」  
　　「我想翹課，你一直跟著我是回不去教室的。」  
　　「哈、哈……」  
　　柏藍繼續往前走，垂垂本來打算和他分道揚鑣，卻看到他從外套口袋拿出香菸，這讓垂垂嚇一大跳。  
　　「你該不會是要翹課抽菸吧……」  
　　「怎麼？」柏藍嘴邊咬著一根香菸，開始尋找打火機。就在這時，他們聽到後頭有腳步聲，兩人往後一看，是西鐸克。  
　　「哈囉，柏藍你果然翹課了。」  
　　「呿。」  
　　「叫醒安索我就跑來找你，你看起來心情並不好。」  
　　「誰像你一天到晚都像隻猴子。」  
　　西鐸克說的話，垂垂也感覺得出來。柏藍早上關切著選課的事，剛才被那位學長叫住之後，本來只是有點煩惱的情緒蒙上某種急躁。  
　　柏藍沒好氣的在圖書館前找個階梯坐下，其實鐘打了很久，現在的校園很安靜。  
　　西鐸克坐到柏藍旁邊，自己拿走一根香菸：「要陪你去打架嗎，你在想什麼。」  
　　「……選課的事。」柏藍忽然提問：「西鐸克，你想學醫對不對。」  
　　「大概。怎麼？」  
　　「那我們一起考德狄索大學。」  
　　「好啊，那本來就是我的第一志願，但結果你到底想學醫還是唸建築。」  
　　「管他的。」  
　　西鐸克聳聳肩：「我猜不透你為什麼忽然說去學醫。」  
　　「那哪需要理由。」  
　　但垂垂和西鐸克都聽得出來，柏藍是有理由的。  
　　「……我是不曉得你在煩惱什麼，不過如果真的想找幫派打架我可以奉陪。」  
　　「你少來，現在又不能翹課，你和垂垂下一節有大報告。」  
　　「那就放學後去吧。」西鐸克含著香菸，拍拍屁股站起來：「我要先幫安索跑腿買個提神飲料，放學見。」  
　　他話說完，揮個手就朝校園商店的方向走。柏藍笑了笑，把香菸拿在手裡。  
　　「其實是因為我妹妹，但我就是不想跟那白癡說。」柏藍不經意地講起：「有一種血型叫P型，全世界可能只有幾個人有，我妹妹就是。」  
　　垂垂聳聳肩：「他不需要知道。」他望了望柏藍，再望了望西鐸克離去的方向：「反正不管你是因為什麼心情不好，他知道怎麼做能夠讓你發洩情緒，這樣就夠了。」  
　　「說的也是。」柏藍低低地笑著：「有這種朋友還不錯。」  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　之後垂垂他們迎接了本國歷史的報告。關於紋章的流變，垂垂等四人用一堂課的時間做有效率而毫不枯燥的充份講解，加上組員當中其中三人又是全校知名的風雲人物，台下同學自然很給面子。  
　　那堂課結束，老師給予滿高的評價，他們的報告算是圓滿收場。  
　　「接下來就是四校聯合友誼賽，在那之前我要先好好睡個覺。」下課之後安索斯頓自言自語地說，抓著書包緩緩走出教室。其他幾人似乎也都沒有事情，今天大家都放學得早。  
　　至於剛才明明還在同個課堂一起上課的西鐸克，則忽然不見人影。垂垂有了警覺心，米勒斯膜也覺得奇怪。  
　　「……有人看到西鐸克嗎？」  
　　「我不曉得，管他的。」  
　　聽到安索斯頓的這番冷漠回答，米勒斯膜忽然想起：「安索，你沒聽說上午的煙火秀對不對。」  
　　「……煙火秀？」  
　　「西鐸克和格絲提學妹，利用中央花園放了一堆煙火。」  
　　安索斯頓愣了愣：「教官和老師呢？」  
　　「教官下一節課就把兩人帶去學務處，德瑞學弟把格絲提學妹領走之後，西鐸克一個人在教官室罰抄『校園嚴禁煙火』一萬遍，結果格絲提學妹偷溜回來，開了窗戶和西鐸克一起逃走。」  
　　「果然……」  
　　「紙箱有三個，所以應該還有一個什麼事情沒發生吧。」米勒斯膜推論著。然後，彷彿要應證他的話語，從教室面操場窗戶的方向傳來一陣喧嘩。  
　　柏藍剛好抓著書包也走到他們這邊，卻聽到後面的騷動而看過去，然後傻住。  
　　「媽呀，這次也太神了。」  
　　「到底怎麼──」米勒斯膜也走向窗邊，那一秒，未說完的話也凝結在嘴邊。  
　　安索斯頓和垂垂親自上前，來到窗邊向外一看。  
　　從這裡，可以清晰地眺望操場。操場中央平坦的草地上被人擺滿一個個五顏六色的空罐子，這些罐子不是被隨意放置的，每一個顏色都有其意義。  
　　若不是站得夠高、夠遠，或許看不出其中的幽默。但從垂垂等人的方向和距離，能夠相當清晰地發覺──  
　　草地上是一片排成西鐸克的臉譜圖案的空罐子。  
　　  
　　格絲提和西鐸克，兩個人站在這偌大藝術品旁，朝著放學後聚集的人潮招手。


	28. 第二十八章：四校運動賽，賽前準備

　　四校聯合運動友誼賽開始之前，有一則小小的插曲引燃了序幕。  
　　那是發生在友誼賽前一天，二十六號的事情。  
　　  
　　再更幾天之前垂垂就聽過傳聞：一年級的學妹，依利德‧海禮爾特這陣子和音樂班一名老師走得很近，甚至有人傳言他們之間的關係很曖昧。  
　　一開始消息是從哪裡傳出的，垂垂當然不可能知道，究竟傳聞有幾分真實，垂垂也不會去確認。但他個人認為這則傳聞沒什麼大不了，只不過傳聞的男主角剛好並不普通。  
　　如果，和依利德傳緋聞的老師是已婚男人、或者滿腦肥腸的中年人，任誰都會一笑置之，於是八卦很快就會失去傳遞的價值。問題在於，這次緋聞的男主角是個相當特別的人物──他名為德瑞克‧昂‧末斯，身分是樂館請來的客席指導。除此之外，還是本校好幾屆前的音樂班學長，去年剛從國立藝術大學音樂系畢業，目前一邊在研究所裡專攻指揮、一邊應高中老師的邀請，回母校作客席指導。他不算正式的專聘教師，年齡和高中生比較近，加上因為從艾爾帝凡畢業，有一層學長身分，頂著「末斯」這個代表貴族分量的頭銜，家世背景也很好看……  
　　垂垂碰過他一、兩次，那是個很讓人羨慕的男人。音樂家的氣質在他身上貼合得超凡自若，藝術方面的卓然天份使他帶著淺淺的神秘感，但他同時擁有溫和的笑聲，很好親近，很有親和力，聽說曾是馬術隊，從外表看來，也不會覺得是弱不禁風的角色。  
　　他們家是約納區的地方望族，在那一帶擁有很多莊園和城堡。  
　　「末斯」這個頭銜本身的爵位是子爵，但若把歷代加封、以及依附其名下的頭銜都算進去，便能多將數個響亮的姓氏加到家族的成員身上。身為本家二男，雖然之後無緣繼承末斯子爵的頭銜，財政方面的繼承權不會比自己的哥哥少上幾分。  
　　課業方面，以第一名的成績從音樂系畢業，他的主修是指揮，但同時也雙修小提琴。音樂系去年的畢業公演就是由他統籌，毫不令人意外地，是一次過於精彩而為人稱道的演出。除此之外，提攜他的指揮老師是國內中生代有名的指揮家，大學時期他就有好幾次國外交流的機會。甚至也曾參加國際性的小提琴比賽，兩年前輝煌拿下第二的名次。  
　　簡單來說，是客觀判斷會被歸類為搶手貨的學長，他這次回校除了應高中時期恩師的要求，擔任艾爾帝凡管弦樂團的指揮之外，指導三名專修小提琴的學生技巧與樂理方面的功課，還以助教身分帶了一班普通班的長笛課。  
　　他就是從這裡和依利德連起關係的。  
　　  
　　依利德的音樂課選修長笛，而且正好分配給這位學長指導。因為緋聞傳開，垂垂才聽說他們時常利用課後時間進行個別指導，耐人尋味的是整班學生只有依利德擁有此等特權。至於為什麼緋聞會挑最近的時間點鬧大，則是由於身為四校聯合友誼運動會、艾爾帝凡的副總召集人，依利德不像之前有那麼多課餘時間能夠隨心所欲，因此常有人看見德瑞克‧昂‧末斯主動去找依利德，甚至有時候會等依利德放學好送她一程。  
　　事情爆發在二十六號那天中午，至此之前垂垂雖然聽過以上傳聞，但因為不關他的事情、幾個好友之間也沒提起、加上垂垂認為艾爾帝凡的八卦功力向來非同小可，不管聽到什麼自動打個三折也稀鬆平常──因為上述原因，垂垂一直屬於耳聞但不至於認真看待的程度。甚至，因為他自己沒有目睹過依利德學妹和那位學長同時出現，他覺得與其說依利德學妹與末斯學長在一起，還不如傳依利德學妹與艾爾帝凡黨之中任何一人，都更容易讓人進入狀況。  
　　中午的用餐時間，幾個朋友跑到校外的速食店聚餐，一開始安索斯頓和依利德都沒有到場，垂垂聽說他們為了明天的運動會還在開會，而西鐸克買了兩份外帶餐點要讓安索斯頓等一下直接過來帶走。  
　　等他們點好餐、開始邊聊天邊吃東西的時候，速食店的玻璃門開了。垂垂聽到一些此起彼落的招呼聲，他回頭看，安索斯頓走進餐廳，和一些坐比較靠近門口座位的學生打招呼，然後看見垂垂這桌而朝他們走來。  
　　「安索，我買的是雞肉潛艇堡兩份。」西鐸克把他替安索斯頓外帶的兩份餐點交給安索斯頓，後者接了過來。  
　　「飲料是奶茶和咖啡？」  
　　「對對對，你要咖啡、依利德要熱奶茶我都記得。」  
　　安索斯頓面帶微笑，不經意地打開外帶紙袋檢查了一下，又把紙袋封口封好。一旁正和艾斯密、柏藍、格絲提等人聊天的比提雅吸著奶昔的時候，淡淡地開口了。  
　　「對了，你們都有聽說最近關於依利德的事情吧。」  
　　「哈哈！和末斯老師傳的緋聞嗎？」格絲提雙眼一亮，臉湊過去。  
　　「嗯啊，就是那則。」比提雅靠著艾斯密，懶洋洋的：「依利德昨天告訴我，末斯老師真的和她告白了。」  
　　「媽呀，這也太八卦。」喝著可樂的柏藍差點嗆到：「所以傳聞是真的？我以為又是渲染過度。」  
　　「其實我也不曉得。依利德回絕對方，但她並不討厭末斯老師啊。」比提雅又道：「老師在追她倒是真的。」  
　　「喔？我也以為這則緋聞又是大家亂傳。」坐米勒斯膜旁邊的以斯拉同樣訝異地挑起眉：「依利德還真低調。」  
　　「……你們在說什麼？」本來已經要回學校的安索斯頓覺得奇怪：「依利德和誰？」  
　　「和末斯老師。安索學長你該不會連聽都沒聽過吧。」格絲提抬頭看著安索斯頓，臉上一副「你都沒更新最新消息吼」的嫌棄表情。  
　　「不，我當然聽過，但是，」安索斯頓遲疑片刻，垂垂猜想他大概也和大家一樣，以為傳言不能盡信：「但，比提雅，妳說這是真的？」  
　　「我沒說是真的，我只說末斯老師跟依利德告白了。」比提雅輕描淡寫地回答，事實上她的注意力已經從這則八卦轉移到她把玩的艾斯密的手機：「喂，艾斯密，這張照片裡的人是誰？」  
　　比提雅把手機湊到艾斯密面前，艾斯密接過，莞爾一笑。  
　　「我國中幾個同學，復活節的時候找我一起去打靶。」  
　　「什麼，打靶！」格絲提大吃一驚：「怎麼不找我，聽起來很好玩耶！」  
　　「呃，他們是我國中同學。」  
　　「有什麼關係，我不能認識嗎！」  
　　「也不是……」  
　　「裡面也有女孩子。」比提雅訝異地說。  
　　「嗯，國中那所軍校也有收女生。」  
　　「真好，你和他們感情不錯吧。」  
　　「還可以。」艾斯密淡淡的答。比提雅把手機還給艾斯密，他剛接過，忽然又被安靜下來的格絲提搶去翻看。  
　　比提雅回頭，訝異於安索斯頓還站在她後面：「安索學長，你不是還要趕回去開會？」  
　　「呃，嗯，我只是有點驚訝……」  
　　「驚訝什麼？」比提雅一頭霧水。  
　　「依利德的事。後來呢，她怎麼回答末斯老師？」  
　　比提雅愣了愣，她沒想到安索斯頓居然還停留在這個話題：「當然拒絕了，怎麼？」  
　　「嗯，沒事。」安索低頭看表，然後拿起外帶的紙袋，和其他人打個招呼就又匆忙離開速食店。  
　　「……為什麼我有不好的預感。」西鐸克喃喃地說。  
　　「烏鴉嘴，不要又被你一語成讖。」米勒斯膜少見地打了他一拳。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　第二天，籌辦已久的四校聯合友誼運動會，浩大地展開了。  
　　長達四天的運動賽，項目包括游泳、籃球、馬術、足球，同時也加入觀摩性質的擊劍和射擊，場地遍布四所學校。為了因應這次活動，四校外聘專門的租車公司，活動期間密集往返校區之間做接駁工作。學生只要事先申請便能請假觀賽，運動員們則統一辦理公假。  
　　相關網站也成立了，並與宣傳處配合，新聞組將在第一時間將各項消息更新至網路，即使是沒有請假的學生也能藉由網路了解賽況。新聞組大致上分成以運動員為主要採訪對象的隊伍，以及以比賽項目為採訪對象的隊伍。垂垂屬於前者，和格絲提、戴蒙學長、來自德儂中學的亞荷辛妲‧彼歐瓦同個工作團，這四天中擔當攝影師。他們負責的運動員是艾爾帝凡和德儂中學的學生，事實上同樣以運動員為主的採訪隊還有其他組別，垂垂這裡只是其中一支。  
　　這天早上，垂垂特地六點半以前就到學校，這時的校園相當冷清，石板路還留有晨露的濕氣，他穿過大門，沿著腳踏車棚往下走，拐彎步向風雨走廊，在約定好的禮堂一樓等待大家。所有艾爾帝凡方面運動會的籌辦人員幾乎都到齊了，約莫只剩不到十名左右還未出現，但因為距離約定時間還有十分鐘，現場的氣氛悠閒而充裕。  
　　垂垂事先就知道，艾爾帝凡運動會的相關工作人員早上六點半集合，運動員則是七點半。儘管如此，他卻在現場的學生當中，看見利奧波德‧路易斯的身影。  
　　這次艾爾帝凡運動員方面，利奧波德‧路易斯──那位曾在Crazy Day給以斯拉帶來驚喜的足球校隊隊長，還身兼艾爾帝凡高中運動員總領隊，代表艾爾帝凡的門面，這也是為什麼利奧波德今天一早就來到禮堂。連著四日，只要是任何需要艾爾帝凡運動員出席的場合，利奧波德都會擔任總代表。他與安索斯頓是整場運動會中，艾爾帝凡高中幕前、幕後的兩大領頭。  
　　艾爾帝凡所有運動社團，足球無疑是最受注目的一支，同樣的狀況也能套用到其他學校，足球校隊始終是學生間最瘋狂的運動。除此之外，以艾爾帝凡的狀況而言，緊追其後備受支持的是籃球校隊，還有一些被歸類為表演性質的運動相關社團，像是射擊社、馬術社、擊劍社、游泳社等。因此，一旦這些明星社團被集合起來，舉辦了聯合運動會，可想而知對學生們而言是多麼有吸引力。而且也當然了，能夠代表這些社團參賽的運動員，都是校內有名的風雲人物。  
　　垂垂剛到學校禮堂的時候，安索斯頓和依利德正逐一發給到場的同學們一些東西。三胞胎中的大哥──戴衛‧雪浮學長也在現場，幫著他們兩人。  
　　「鳽垂垂，這是你的。」  
　　垂垂接過一看，是工作證，上面清楚標明了學校、年級、職稱等等，還有大頭照，做工相當精美。  
　　「要掛在胸前喔，有了新聞組的工作證，你可以自由出入四所學校的大部分地方，很棒對吧？」  
　　戴衛學長說完，笑瞇瞇的去找下一個工作人員發證明。而戴蒙學長看見垂垂，心情很好的朝他走來。  
　　「學弟學弟，你來了啊？昨天睡得好不好呀？」戴蒙學長穿著春秋季制服，因此五分袖之外的部分能夠清楚看見刺青。隨著他的靠近，另外還有一人也和垂垂打招呼。  
　　「哈囉哈囉學弟，好久不見了耶，你要不要吃棒棒糖？」愛里斯‧雪浮學姐──穿著男性的春秋季制服、以及一頂與她的兄弟髮型相同的短假髮──一邊吃著猴子形狀的棒棒糖，一邊詢問。她拉開隨身帶著的背包，垂垂看見裡頭一樣普通人會放在包包裡的東西都沒有，卻塞滿各式動物形狀的棒棒糖。  
　　「呃，我不用了，謝謝愛里斯學姐。」  
　　「啊啊，等等啦等等，不要叫我愛里斯，我現在的名字是愛里克。」愛里斯說了一個很男孩子氣的名字，指著自己的短造型假髮：「男裝造型的時候是戴衛、愛里克、戴蒙三胞胎唷，知道了嗎？」  
　　「這樣啊，真是抱歉。」  
　　「對了學弟學弟我問你，你有沒有看見格絲提？」  
　　隨著愛里斯學姐的發問，垂垂猛然一驚，發現的確還沒見到格絲提的影子。他趕緊在人群中找了一陣，確定格絲提還未到場。  
　　「哈哈，格絲提該不會睡過頭了，是嗎是嗎？」戴蒙學長拿出手機撥打號碼，但幾乎就在同時，垂垂看到安索斯頓從口袋裡掏出手機，那是格絲提的。  
　　「……學長？」安索斯頓並沒有接電話，而是朝戴蒙喊：「找格絲提嗎，她在這裡。」  
　　「學妹到了，真的假的？」戴蒙和愛里斯訝異地朝安索斯頓示意的方向靠近，垂垂跟在兩人身後。就在牆角一張椅子旁，他們看見格絲提抓著大概是安索斯頓的外套，半睡半醒的打著呵欠。  
　　「今天一大早，德瑞的管家就送格絲提過來。」依利德帶著微笑跟大家解釋：「她已經在這邊賴半個小時的床了。」  
　　愛里斯跑到格絲提旁邊蹲下，從包包裡拿出一根黑色波斯貓形狀的棒棒糖，湊到格絲提面前。  
　　「格絲提格絲提，要不要吃呀？」  
　　精神狀況介於清醒與昏睡之間的格絲提迷迷糊糊地一把接過，沒打開包裝就塞到嘴巴裡含著。  
　　「哈哈哈哈好蠢喔！格絲提妳繼續睡吧──」  
　　愛里斯又蹦蹦跳跳的跑到安索斯頓旁邊，發給安索斯頓鴿子形狀的棒棒糖、至於依利德，則是瓢蟲形狀的棒棒糖。  
　　垂垂看了看四周，一些角落被堆放著等一下工作人員可能用到的各種器材，有樣東西吸引了垂垂的注意力，是一個很大的看板，上面標示許多運動員的姓名、學校、年級、照片，有男有女，每個運動員旁邊有專門的編號紙，另外還有長得像郵箱的東西。  
　　東西發得差不多的戴衛‧雪浮學長發現垂垂在注意那東西，輕快地朝他走來。  
　　「鳽垂垂學弟，這是昨天臨時開會的最新決定喔，好像還沒跟你提過，對吧對吧？」  
　　「嗯……我的確還不曉得。」  
　　「這是我們學校和德儂中學被列為訪問名單的運動員啦，按照原本的計畫，這些學生都會接受新聞組的訪問，對吧。不過不過，有人反應可不可以讓不同學校的學生交叉訪問，開會決定以後通過，所以啦，新聞組的組員訪問過程變成是協助工作，然後訪問工作由有意願的學生擔任，對吧對吧。」  
　　「有意願的學生？」  
　　「嗯嗯嗯，如果想訪問這些運動員，就拿單子報名，但是不能報名和自己同校的運動員。我們會在訪問之前抽籤決定訪問者，幸運的同學能夠和這些運動員面對面談話。很有趣的樣子吧？」  
　　「呃……還滿新鮮的。格絲提知道？」  
　　「當然當然，早上她來的時候已經告知過了。」  
　　「那就好。我的工作依然是攝影？」  
　　「這點是不變的，完全沒錯！」  
　　「好，我了解了。」  
　　過了一陣子，時間確切地來到六點半，禮堂裡的人開始有了下一步行動。  
　　今天是四校運動會的第一天，早上抽賽程，下午是游泳比賽，晚上則有一場相當於開幕式的小酒會。除了酒會以外的活動都在聖哈威中學舉辦，所以相關的工作人員必須驅車前往。除此之外，像垂垂這組以採訪德儂、艾爾帝凡高中為主的採訪隊，今天要先到德儂中學一趟，再與那邊的運動員一起去聖哈威。採訪隊伍一般時候以組別為單位行動，不過格絲提和垂垂工作還是著重於艾爾帝凡這一塊，只不過，因為組長戴衛主要偏向負責德儂中學，他們才會一起過去。另外，這將也是一個稍微認識德儂中學運動員的機會。  
　　六點半到七點是最後的講解、說明、以及器材發放時間，垂垂和戴衛各自領走這次配給的攝影機，試著操作確定沒有問題，七點一到，戴衛學長、格絲提、垂垂搭上前往德儂中學的車子。二十分鐘之後，他們順利到達位於大學區的德儂中學，在校門口，是組別的最後一位成員，亞荷辛妲‧彼歐瓦。  
　　「大家好，好久不見了。」亞荷辛妲穿著德儂中學的制服，繫著領結，整個人看起來清新而自然，她帶著一只肩揹的小包包，很簡單的款式。  
　　前往這裡的車程上，終於稍微清醒的格絲提第一個跳下車，熱情地給亞荷辛妲擁抱。  
　　「妳今天好漂亮喔，亞荷辛妲。」格絲提放開她，指著戴衛‧雪浮：「他是戴衛學長，我們的組長。」  
　　被格絲提忽然擁抱，亞荷辛妲明顯嚇了一跳。但她強做鎮定，對戴衛露出一抹微笑：「妳好，我叫亞荷辛妲‧彼歐瓦。」  
　　「我叫戴衛‧雪浮。要不要也來根棒棒糖？」戴衛學長身上帶著許多和愛里斯同個廠牌，做成動物形狀的水果棒棒糖，這一路上他已經問過垂垂至少五次同樣的問題。  
　　「啊，我不用了，謝謝你。」  
　　「好奇怪好奇怪，棒棒糖這麼好吃，為什麼你們都沒興趣。對吧對吧？格絲提。」  
　　「沒關係啦戴衛學長，我們兩個自己吃就好了。」格絲提倒一點也不灰心，接過戴衛學長又丟給她的糖果，這次是蝙蝠形狀。  
　　七點三十分整，從德儂中學那赭紅色的拱形大門內陸續走出許多學生，清一色穿著德儂的春秋季制服，整套制服以公爵藍為主色，搭以水天藍、深灰兩種色系，男生一律西裝，打著繡有校徽的領帶，袖釦與領夾一樣沒少。女生是格子裙與短靴，上半身同樣是西裝外套，根據年級不同則有不同的蝴蝶領結。  
　　所有學生手上都拎著與各自專長相符的運動背包，他們是代表德儂中學參加這次運動會的選手，但眼前所見並非全體運動員，因為籃球和足球兩個項目，只要有社長或副社長代表參加賽程抽籤即可，不像其他項目要求全員到齊。  
　　走最前面的一位是德儂中學的足球校隊隊長，同時也兼任這次德儂中學運動員總代表。他名為多明尼‧雷偉，垂垂事先聽戴衛提過；兩人是國中同學。  
　　「戴衛，早安。」多明尼遠遠的就朝戴衛揮手，從他的聲音聽起來，感覺是個個性開朗但不至於輕浮的人。戴衛也笑嘻嘻的揮揮手，一對貓眼眨了眨。  
　　「這次我們負責採訪德儂和艾爾帝凡的運動員喔，很棒吧，記得對我們好一點才行，多明尼。」  
　　「現在採訪就要開始了？」多明尼訝異地說：「時間這麼早，我看很多運動員根本還沒睡醒。」  
　　戴衛沒回答，轉而介紹他的組員給這位總隊長：「多明尼，他們是格絲提‧襲拉斯特、鳽垂垂，至於這位是貴校的學妹，亞荷辛妲。」  
　　「總隊長你好──」格絲提甜甜地打招呼，垂垂也開口示意。然後幾人隨運動員們，紛紛上了從德儂中學到聖哈威中學的接駁車。  
　　從那些運動員中，垂垂注意到以斯拉學妹的二哥，陸斯恩‧科爾賀也在其中。從隊員之間的談話，垂垂聽到他是以副隊長身分隨同籃球校隊隊長出席。他叫住格絲提，和格絲提打招呼。  
　　「陸斯恩，你也來啦？」格絲提訝異地說：「我還以為要明天才會看見你。」  
　　「哈哈，我代表籃球校隊參加抽籤，因為我籤運一向不錯。」雖然對格絲提的告白被拒絕了，陸斯恩還是很親切的和她交談，像個大哥哥似的。  
　　「今天出門前，以斯拉要我把這個給妳。」陸斯恩從背包裡拿出一包洋芋片，口味很奇怪，叫做冬天的野玫瑰。他注意到垂垂跟格絲提同路，打了個招呼，垂垂也趕緊點了點頭。  
　　「啊，我都忘記拜託以斯拉幫我買！」格絲提開開心心的接下，然後又要垂垂幫忙拿：「這是給酒肉朋友的，幫我拿一下下！」  
　　陸斯恩覺得奇怪：「不是妳自己要的？」  
　　「沒有，要給我學長。那種怪東西他最喜歡了。」格絲提莞爾，不帶什麼意思，然後拉著垂垂上車，戴蒙和亞荷辛妲跟在後頭。  
　　從德儂中學往聖哈威中學的路上，格絲提間或與那些運動員聊天，一一詢問每個人的名字。格絲提的活躍垂垂並不覺得奇怪，意外的是戴衛學長人脈也廣，而且他不像格絲提今天第一次認識裡面的大部分人，戴衛至少和其中一半以上的人是舊識，可能因為大部分運動員都是三年級，其中許多是戴蒙的國中同學。  
　　車子到了聖哈威，垂垂開始看見來自艾爾帝凡的運動員。這之中就包含太多垂垂認識的人──艾斯密‧米赫爾、柏藍‧提斯狄、米勒斯膜‧帕藍卡都為了射擊比賽，艾斯密同時還有游泳比賽、柏藍也有籃球比賽、聽說米勒斯膜還代表馬術社；西鐸克帶領擊劍隊，同時隊上也有德瑞里西華‧密根利斯和以斯拉‧科爾賀學妹。比提雅‧沙利爾和雷文霍克‧赫曼同樣為了馬術比賽出席，以及其他約莫四十多位運動員，做為總代表走最前面的是足球校隊的利奧波德‧路易斯。  
　　所有人都穿著艾爾帝凡高中全套制服，女孩子大部分選擇春秋季裙裝，搭配鼠灰色背心、蝴蝶領結，以及風衣形式的外套；男孩子則由於考慮到正式服裝，清一色是全套西裝，長袖襯衫、長西裝褲以及西裝外套，大部分都還搭配背心增添正裝度，並打著整齊的領帶。在校學生們很少一絲不苟的把整套制服穿在身上，尤其同時這麼多人都穿戴整齊，自是有股氣勢，垂垂覺得相當少見。  
　　當然了，需要正式穿著的僅限於運動員，像垂垂、格絲提這種採訪工作人員就沒有如此嚴格的要求，垂垂穿著春秋季的五分袖襯衫制服，而可能成為垂垂拍攝的採訪影片中的記者的格絲提，則挑選夏季裙裝，打著鬆鬆的領帶，還違反校規地在脖子、手腕上掛了一堆彩色的飾品。  
　　「哈囉，酒肉朋友，這個送你！」格絲提把稍早的洋芋片扔給西鐸克，西鐸克給格絲提一個大擁抱。  
　　「妳最棒了格絲提──我到現在都還沒吃早餐！」  
　　「哈哈！問題是好學長你有時間吃嗎？」格絲提動手幫西鐸克把領帶結拉正：「你這樣穿真好看，不過感覺上只要抽完賽程，你就會把領帶拿掉襯衫拉出來。」  
　　「那當然，弄這麼緊好不舒服。」西鐸克邊說邊下意識伸手想拉鬆領帶，然後突然想起現在並不適合。  
　　「偷偷告訴妳，今天晚上的開幕酒會我想翹掉。」  
　　「因為要穿禮服的關係？」  
　　「對呀，麻煩死了，柏藍也說要翹，我們說好一起去喝酒。」  
　　「我不陪你喔，我要和垂垂去拍照，有些報導也要寫。」  
　　「那垂垂呢？」  
　　「當然也得參加酒會。」垂垂沒好氣：「我是新聞組的。」  
　　格絲提此時已轉而和艾斯密打招呼。身材好的人穿制式服裝都很好看，艾斯密無疑是其中最搶眼的幾個。  
　　「很少看你打領帶。」格絲提也拉了拉他的領帶結：「手伸出來，幫你調整袖長。」  
　　「哈，這也是採訪工作的一環嗎。」艾斯密取笑她，但說歸說，還是舉起一手給格絲提調整外套與襯衫袖長。感覺上格絲提對類似的動作很熟練，她才拉整幾下就把原先有些不順的皺褶拉妥，襯衫超出外套袖口的長度也恰到好處。  
　　「好了，你看，這樣更帥了。」格絲提滿意地點點頭，站退一步把艾斯密整個人打量一遍。艾斯密莞爾，丟給她一樣東西。  
　　「剛剛有人給我的，妳拿去吧。」  
　　因為大家都陸續進入聖哈威中學校門，所以艾斯密丟出那東西後，就跟著前面的人往前，並沒有正式道別。格絲提接過一看，是巧克力，麻布袋裡裝了約莫五顆。  
　　「真厲害，一大早就有女孩子貢獻心意啦？」格絲提開開心心的拆開麻布袋，抓出裡面的巧克力丟入嘴巴。  
　　「垂垂，你也要嗎？」  
　　「……不用了。」  
　　這時籃球校隊的隊長，里奧納多‧浮各走到格絲提旁邊，叫了她的名字，格絲提回頭和他說話。  
　　「今天真是太難得了，連學長都穿起三件式西裝！」  
　　「我們學校的學生真的不太喜歡把整套制服都穿出來。」里奧納多露出微笑：「但沒辦法，這是正式場合，規定必須這樣才行。」  
　　「學長參加晚上的開幕酒會時，會換上禮服吧。」  
　　「嗯。今晚的場合只需要穿黑色套裝，但大後天的頒獎晚會就要穿塔士多禮服。」  
　　「是嗎，我今晚也會出席，請期待我的小禮服吧。」  
　　「我會的。」里奧納多也和垂垂打招呼，便往校內走。籃球校隊今早只有他和少許幾個球員到場，他逐漸走到利奧波德旁邊，與利奧波德聊天。  
　　格絲提左右看看，戴衛學長和亞荷辛妲還在德儂中學的校隊那邊，她跑過去，詢問兩人對於她剛剛拿到的甜食有沒有興趣。  
　　「艾斯密丟給我，還滿好吃的。我想等一下應該還會有吧，所以如果你們要，可以分你們。」格絲提大方地說，晃了晃手中這個麻布袋。  
　　「我對巧克力沒興趣，我只喜歡棒棒糖，對吧對吧。」戴衛一手拿著麋鹿形狀的棒棒糖、一手正打著簡訊，然後抬頭看看各校隊伍進入聖哈威中學的情況。  
　　「……艾斯密？」亞荷辛妲則吐出疑問；被她這麼一問，格絲提和垂垂才忽然想起，她也認識艾斯密。  
　　「啊，就是艾斯密‧米赫爾。聽說妳也認識他？」格絲提笑嘻嘻：「我和他是同班同學，等一下可以一起去找他玩。」  
　　「原來如此呀。」亞荷辛妲看起來滿意外。  
　　「哈囉哈囉，我們得進去囉。」戴衛學長停止打簡訊，指著聖哈威中學的校門：「走吧，八點半就要抽游泳項目的賽程，大家都到裡面了唷。」他快活地表示，趕著另外三人。垂垂便和他們一起朝聖哈威中學的校門去。  
　　聖哈威中學位於艾札拉市西的賦格區，靠近軍事公園，和一所軍事高中往來密切，互有交流。這所學校最有名的是儀隊社團，同時運動項目也很傑出，學生活潑，是所風評很好的私立中學。學生組成方面，雖然家境背景可能無法和德儂、艾爾帝凡這種一流貴族中學相比，但也都是城市裡較富裕人家的子女。另外也有一些經濟狀況足以與兩所貴族學校披敵的學生，則可能是課業成績的關係轉而就讀聖哈威中學。  
　　以結論來說，算是一所無論家庭背景或在校成績，都稍微親民化一些的學校。但也已經算水準之上，是許多國中學生的第二或第三志願。  
　　如果要將幾所學校的建築風格稍加比較，艾爾帝凡是一所很有歷史的學校，它的顏色不多，總帶著風霜的痕跡，花草也不鮮豔，走在校園裡處處可見磨損光華的石版路、古色古香的青銅雕塑，能夠輕易感覺隨著時間累積的文化涵養；德儂中學則以無數被奼紫嫣紅包圍的別墅、廳廊構成，儼然一座現代城市裡的寬闊花園，生機盎然。  
　　相對於兩所學校，聖哈威中學很嚴謹、很有規劃。校門進去之後是一座小廣場，繞過廣場，是第一棟囗形校舍。總共三層樓的校舍據說共有多達六十多間教室，屬於學校裡最重要的活動區域，四邊走廊都長得望不見盡頭，地板打掃得乾乾淨淨。囗形校舍中央則是操場，除此之外部分運動場地也設在該處。  
　　垂垂隨著眾人穿過整棟主要校舍，從操場這頭走到另外一頭，因為專門舉辦賽程抽籤的場地位於北樓的教室。當時剛過八點，若在艾爾帝凡，正是學生陸續上學、最熱鬧的時間，聖哈威的校園裡卻闃無人聲，垂垂偶然經過的地方，學生們都留在位子上自習。每一所學校的校風都不太相同，感覺上，這是一所管理方面相當一絲不苟的學校。  
　　聖哈威的學生們都被要求高度的嚴謹自律，讚許自尊與榮譽心，這同時也是學校的校訓。與此相較，基本上是所男校的德儂中學，學生們的氣質就像一名出身良好的年輕貴族，紳士而穩健，謙虛，但足以令人信任。艾爾帝凡高中雖然同樣是貴族學校，校風開放的關係顯得活潑許多，他們聰明、膽大，喜求變化，重視個人特色與創意。但在這些看似拋棄了成規的特點下，同時也注重禮節，推崇努力與勤勉，並且尊重傳統。至於最後一所──羅凡杜高中，據垂垂所知也是對成績要求非常嚴格的學校。有種說法是，「艾爾帝凡大學的學生，三分之一來自羅凡杜、三分之一來自艾爾帝凡、三分之一來自德儂中學」，從這句話就能對該高中學生的學科程度有個認識。除此之外學校的科展論文也很有名，是得獎的常勝軍。因此緣故，羅凡杜高中的學生氣質比較傲一些，他們很有榮譽感，好勝心，事情都會盡量做到最好，對自己要求完美，主見強而個性獨立。  
　　這些特點也能從來自不同學校的運動員身上感覺出來，即使參賽學生們不穿制服，垂垂相信依然能夠一眼分辨人們的所屬學校。  
　　垂垂和格絲提來到抽賽程的地方，那裡本來是一間很大的演講廳，總共超過十二排、一排二十多個座位，以講台為基準呈扇形漸高排列，所有座位剛好切分成四大區塊，四所學校各自選了個區域坐定。格絲提、垂垂跑去和艾爾帝凡高中的人同坐，而戴衛學長和亞荷辛妲則坐在德儂中學的區域。  
　　因為聖哈威中學同時處理比賽項目的報名與賽程安排，所以賽程抽籤也由他們的負責人指揮。那位學長名為亞柏特‧麥高伊，留著俐落的刺蝟頭，看起來話並不多，但他無論說了什麼，旁邊的人就會很快地去達成。  
　　此時的這位學長就站在演講台前，台上放置長桌，依序是總共六只抽籤箱子，演講用的投影屏幕被收了起來，露出後方白板，白板上張貼各項運動比賽賽程樹狀表，等待運動員們抽籤確定號碼之後，把代表號一一填入樹狀表的方格之內。  
　　八點二十分一到，演講廳的大門被關了起來。  
　　「大家好，我是亞柏特‧麥高伊。」那位學長打開麥克風，十分有禮地向所有人說話：「我是這次四校聯合友誼運動賽聖哈威中學的總召集人，先代表全體聖哈威中學的學生向大家問好。」  
　　他話說到這，台下的各校學生們都拍手致意，亞柏特等掌聲變小，繼續往下說。  
　　「在此祝各位選手好運。接下來把主持的位子交給賽程負責人，請各位聽從指示。」  
　　亞柏特語畢，鞠了個躬，將麥克風前的位子交給一名也穿聖哈威中學制服的女孩，那女孩應該是二年級，來到台前開始說話。  
　　「大家好，這次抽籤的時間我們以台前時鐘為準。八點半開始抽籤，每個比賽項目有四十分鐘作業時間，抽籤順序與比賽順序相同。這裡會按照學校，一一報出選手姓名，請叫到姓名的選手攜帶選手證與學生證來到台前，先在右邊桌次確認身分，然後過來指定的抽籤箱抽籤，之後再到左邊桌次登記並簽名。第一梯次的抽籤是游泳，請各校游泳項目的選手準備。第一所學校是艾爾帝凡、第二所德儂中學、第三所羅凡杜、最後是聖哈威。還未輪到的同學請稍安勿躁，避免交談與干擾現場秩序。」  
　　大概因為是地主學校，所以把自己學校的選手排最後。在此通知之後，各校游泳選手紛紛拿找自己的選手證和學生證。台前右邊的桌次坐了四個人，剛好是四所學校的學生，垂垂猜測因為要確認選手證和學生證，所以找了各校的人協助作業。  
　　整個演講廳最左邊，也就是大門進來的牆上貼了一張海報，上頭清楚標明賽程抽籤時間表。  
　　  
　　0830　游泳  
　　0910　籃球  
　　0950　射擊  
　　1030　擊劍  
　　1110　馬術  
　　1150　足球  
　　  
　　抽籤作業將會在十二點半的時候結束，下午第一梯次自由式游泳比賽從兩點開始，那之前是午餐時間。晚上七點半有一場小酒會，算是開幕酒會，以各校選手交流為目的。基本上所有運動員都得參加，但剛才垂垂已經聽到西鐸克和柏藍要翹掉的說法。  
　　這時，時間精準地來到八點半，垂垂聽到台前的女同學開始唱名。  
　　  
　　「四校聯合友誼運動賽，游泳項目賽前賽程抽籤開始，請唸到名字的選手到台前來。艾爾帝凡高中──艾斯密‧米赫爾。」  
　　


	29. 第二十九章：四校運動賽，游泳

　　所有賽程抽籤完畢，演講廳的大門再度打開是十二點三十五分的事情。在等待的過程中格絲提幾乎睡著，因此演講廳的大門一開，格絲提衝第一個逃到走廊上。  
　　「無聊死了──我到底為什麼要來觀摩賽程抽籤！」格絲提趴在矮牆上不住抱怨，而為了擊劍比賽也來參加抽籤的以斯拉‧科爾賀學妹走到她後頭，輕輕拍了拍她的肩膀。  
　　「喂，妳還好吧。」  
　　「以斯拉──妳等一下要去哪裡？」  
　　「吃個午飯，然後回學校。」  
　　「不留下來看比賽？」  
　　「不了，這四天會請很多公假，所以沒必要的時候我想回學校聽課。」以斯拉淡淡地說，有些憂心：「妳還好吧，不要做事做到一半睡著，給垂垂學長找麻煩。」  
　　「哈，哈。」垂垂覺得他的心事被說中。  
　　「呸，才不會，因為這是工作，我會乖乖完成啦。」格絲提半抗議的嘟噥著，轉身靠牆看著陸續走出演講廳的許多選手。柏藍和米勒斯膜都朝這邊走來，和垂垂等人打招呼。  
　　「勒斯，你也要回去嗎？」以斯拉輕聲詢問，帶著淡淡的微笑。  
　　「嗯，一起走吧。柏藍也要回學校。」  
　　「西鐸克那傢伙呢？」柏藍轉身尋找另一個大概也要回學校的人影，發現那傢伙正在和聖哈威中學的女學生搭訕。  
　　「……請去把他拉過來，不然為了等他我們會浪費很多時間。」米勒斯膜頗有經驗地表示，柏藍則根據吩咐走向西鐸克，一拳朝他頭上卯。  
　　垂垂聽到西鐸克叫痛。  
　　「西鐸克，我們要走了，你少浪費時間。」  
　　「啊痛痛痛──柏藍你怎麼可以打擾我認識美女！」  
　　「是嗎，那算了，我們先走。」柏藍一聽西鐸克又在說屁話，轉身走人，西鐸克這才笑嘻嘻的跟上去。  
　　「垂垂、小睡豬──我先走啦。」  
　　「拜拜，下午見喔。」格絲提和他們幾人道別，垂垂也揮了揮手。  
　　這時，從演講廳裡走出德儂中學的陸斯恩‧科爾賀。格絲提也和他打招呼。  
　　「學長，以斯拉剛走不久。」  
　　「沒關係，我記得她要回學校，我們不同路。」陸斯恩笑得很淘氣，雙手插在西裝外套的口袋：「你們新聞組中午有規定要集合吃飯？」  
　　「應該沒有吧，垂垂？」  
　　格絲提轉頭詢問，垂垂想了一下：「好像沒有，自己解決就可以。」  
　　「啊，忘了介紹，陸斯恩，這位是鳽垂垂，我新聞組的搭檔。」  
　　「你好，早上見過了。」陸斯恩友好地說。  
　　「你好。」  
　　「垂垂是我學長，以斯拉也認識。」  
　　「我有印象，妹妹曾說學校裡有位兆洲的轉學生。對吧？」  
　　「哈，真不好意思。」  
　　陸斯恩對格絲提提出邀請：「如果沒有規定的話，午餐要不要一起吃，我們籃球校隊打算到聖哈威附近一家有名的拜庭料理餐廳。」  
　　「喔，真的嗎？」格絲提好像有些被說動，她在思考可行性，身後有個人忽然拉了她一下。  
　　「學長？」  
　　是走出演講廳的里奧納多‧浮各，大概看見格絲提在這，就順手叫了她。  
　　「格絲提，過來一下。」里奧納多心情極好，沒注意到格絲提本來正和別人說話，不管三七二十一就把她拉往艾爾帝凡籃球校隊的方向。這舉動明顯惹得陸斯恩不愉快，一步擋在里奧納多身前。  
　　「……不好意思，我正在和格絲提說話。」  
　　里奧納多愣了愣，皺起眉頭，覺得被冒犯到，很不愉快地瞪著陸斯恩。  
　　「沒記錯的話，你是德儂中學籃球校隊的副隊長吧。」  
　　「你好，艾爾帝凡的隊長。」陸斯恩顯然也認得里奧納多，用不比他少多少的厭惡情緒回話。  
　　「喂喂喂，你們……」格絲提措手不及，想要和緩兩人之間的敵對氣氛，未料她話都沒說完，里奧納多又把她拉過去。  
　　「格絲提，別理那傢伙，我們找家餐廳吃午飯。」  
　　「等等，學──」  
　　「你做什麼，不要一直拉她。」陸斯恩又一次擋住里奧納多的路，這次甚至伸手橫在格絲提和里奧納多之間。他們兩個動作一大，旁邊的人也注意到，德儂中學和艾爾帝凡高中的運動員都有些錯愕，然後尷尬的看著對方，尤其籃球隊有到場的隊員們。  
　　「陸斯恩，別杵在那。」忽然有道聲音叫住陸斯恩‧科爾賀，是德儂中學那方籃球校隊的隊長。被這一叫，陸斯恩雖然不願意也只能放棄與里奧納多之間的這場衝突，他瞪了里奧納多一眼，又看了看格絲提，才朝自己的隊長走。  
　　里奧納多見陸斯恩離開，低頭想與格絲提交談，未料格絲提也不理他，有點尷尬的拉著垂垂往右邊跑，德瑞里西華站在牆邊。  
　　「……剛才怎麼了。」德瑞里西華當然也看見那場帶火藥味的小衝突，不耐煩地詢問。  
　　「又不關我的事，他們自己無聊。」格絲提難得真的生氣，德瑞里西華皺著眉頭思考片刻，沒再提同一件事。  
　　「我要回學校，如果你們也要回去，可以搭我的車。」他緩慢地說，然後朝演講廳的方向看，原本還在演講廳裡和游泳校隊隊長討論事情的艾斯密正往這邊走來，舉手和格絲提、德瑞打招呼。  
　　「嘿，艾斯密，巧克力吃完了，你還有嗎？」格絲提把剛才還略帶慍氣的表情丟開，換上期待的笑容，艾斯密還真的從外套口袋摸出三顆新的巧克力。  
　　「還有三個。」  
　　「這次又是誰啊？居然連抽個賽程都有人送你？」  
　　「……這裡和軍事高中很近。」艾斯密用不太想承認的語氣說：「我有些國中同學都考上這所學校。」  
　　「哈，原來如此。」格絲提拆開一顆巧克力的包裝，丟入嘴巴：「德瑞，不要開車回學校好不好，我們在這附近找個地方吃飯，艾斯密下午有比賽、我和垂垂也要留下來湊熱鬧。」  
　　「湊熱鬧？不是採訪嗎？」艾斯密皺起眉頭。  
　　「我們主要負責採訪艾爾帝凡高中的隊伍，重點在人物，不在比賽，要拍拍照啦、寫些報導之類的。」  
　　「但你們不是得訪問運動員嗎？」  
　　「那是必須拍成影片的訪問帶，而且也不是每個人都要訪問，所以沒那麼忙。」格絲提咀嚼著口中的巧克力：「對了艾斯密，你有被排到訪問名單中，明天要找時間訪問你。」  
　　艾斯密咧嘴一笑：「可以啊，如果記者是妳。」  
　　「主持人是我，但問問題的不是我，是外校生。」  
　　「……外校生？」  
　　「嗯啊，好像有人向新聞部反應，說可不可以讓各校學生交叉訪問，所以我們學校也會抽籤派人訪問其他學校的人。」  
　　聽到這方面的安排，艾斯密微皺眉頭：「妳會在嗎？」  
　　「嗯，我會，因為每個學校的學生都有些隱私不想被探聽，對吧？我會以主持人的身分維持秩序，但問問題的棒子交給一名我目前也不曉得是誰的學生。」  
　　「那位學生怎麼決定？」  
　　「抽籤，明天才會抽出來，你注意看各校禮堂都擺放一張很大的看板，上面是其他學校被安排接受訪問的運動員，如果想要擔當採訪者，就從旁邊拿報名表填妥資料、丟到箱子裡，每一次採訪之前會抽出採訪學生，所以像你的採訪者，明天才會曉得。問的問題也會事先過濾，之後也會剪片，所以不用擔心。」  
　　「這樣子嗎……」艾斯密有點遲疑：「如果有家庭背景方面的問題，幫我過濾掉。」  
　　「嗯，我曉得，所以我說不用擔心。」格絲提說：「我負責你、柏藍學長、西鐸克學長，還有幾位學長姐。我的工作其實是要監督訪問過程不要出錯，不要問出不對的問題。就算問出來了，我會確保片子經過剪輯。」  
　　「好，那就無所謂。」  
　　「所以，德瑞──別回學校嘛，一起去吃個飯？」  
　　德瑞看了垂垂一眼：「她說的是真的？」  
　　「嗯，沒胡謅。」垂垂知道德瑞是想確定什麼。  
　　「那好吧。」德瑞同意：「你們可以用我的車。但是去哪裡吃飯由我決定。」  
　　「當然沒問題，有車的最大嘛。」格絲提很乾脆，艾斯密也聳聳肩。  
　　「我的比賽項目是二百米蝶泳和四百米接力自由泳，集合時間是四點。」  
　　「好，那去安東尼特區。」德瑞里西華若無其事地說了個最多高級餐廳的區域，那地方雖然離這裡不遠，卻讓人覺得有些誇張。  
　　「……真的？」艾斯密也和垂垂有相同的遲疑。  
　　德瑞里西華倒很肯定：「我說過餐廳由我決定，我不想吃難吃的東西。」  
　　「沒關係啦，艾斯密，有車的最大。」  
　　「……好吧，但四點前我要回聖哈威。」  
　　「嗯，可以。」德瑞欣然同意。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　後來去餐廳的路上，艾斯密接到安索斯頓的電話。安索斯頓和依利德剛才都沒有前往聖哈威，而是留在艾爾帝凡處理一些相關事務，聽到艾斯密等人跑到安東尼特區用餐，因為時間充裕的緣故，乾脆也加入他們。德瑞里西華選的是一家很高檔的拜庭餐廳，艾斯密點了嫩煎小牛排、安索斯頓是迷迭香羊小排、德瑞里西華選白酒煮鮭魚、格絲提是白松露野菇燉飯、依利德選番紅花海鮮燉飯，垂垂選擇迷迭香烤嫩雞。  
　　今天因為安索斯頓身為艾爾帝凡籌備部的總代表、而依利德是他的副手，兩人也和選手們相同、穿得特別正式。吃飯期間幾個艾爾帝凡高中的學生引起餐廳裡許多客人的注目，這讓垂垂想起西鐸克說過，艾爾帝凡高中的制服在校外實在很吃得開。  
　　等他們的餐用到飯後咖啡、茶的時候，格絲提詢問依利德這次是否參加任何比賽項目。依利德笑了笑，說出令人驚訝的答案。  
　　「不，並沒有。但我有個表演。」  
　　「表演？哪一天呀？」  
　　「第三天馬術比賽，在越野賽和障礙賽之前，會有盛裝舞步的表演。」  
　　盛裝舞步，又被稱為馬術中的芭蕾，是一種騎師與馬匹結合，藉由操縱馬匹的前進快慢、步伐移動，使馬匹隨命令起舞的表演，而且時常搭配音樂演出。原本這通常也是馬術比賽的項目之一，但這次運動會的馬術項目只包含越野賽和障礙賽，盛裝舞步則列為表演觀摩。  
　　「原來如此，所以我會看見水餃囉？」格絲提興奮地問：「好久沒跟牠玩，不知道牠有沒有變胖？」  
　　「水餃被照顧得很好，妳後天就會看到牠了。」  
　　「水餃？」艾斯密發出疑問。他沒有點咖啡或茶，而喝著水。  
　　「水餃是我的馬。」依利德輕聲解釋。  
　　「不過話說回來，依利德，難道妳這幾天都在練習盛裝舞步？」格絲提發出疑問：「況且妳還有一堆籌辦處的事情要忙，對了，妳的馬放哪裡？」  
　　依利德搖搖頭：「我是趁復活節假期之前、假期最開始的那段時間，以及前天和昨天練習。我的水餃放在小瑞學長那裡，這段時間也是學長替我督導。」  
　　「小瑞學長是誰？」德瑞里西華輕輕皺起漂亮的眉毛，他居然也有一個聽不懂的名字。  
　　「啊，我是說德瑞克學長，抱歉。」  
　　「……德瑞克‧昂‧末斯？」一直沒什麼講話的安索斯頓忽然插嘴。  
　　「對，我都叫他小瑞學長。」  
　　「依利德，比提雅說他跟妳告白了，真的假的呀？」格絲提忽然湊近依利德，冷不防提了非常八卦的問題。依利德愣了愣，很訝異。  
　　「比提雅怎麼把這種事情講出來啦。」  
　　「哎，妳害羞什麼，又沒關係。」格絲提賊賊的說：「依利德妳真厲害，居然和受女同學歡迎的客席指導感情這麼好。」  
　　「不，我們也不是……」依利德嘗試解釋，但也不曉得該怎麼講。  
　　「難道妳想說感情不好嗎，人家都跟妳告白了。妳不還說水餃放在老師那？」  
　　「因為小瑞學長現在住的地方有馬場，還有可以練習的沙地。」依利德緩緩地表示：「小瑞學長以前也是馬術社的，他很厲害，稍微指點就能指出我的不足之處。」  
　　「是嗎，果然如傳聞一樣，裡外兼顧、才貌兼備。」  
　　「小瑞真的很厲害，姑且不論馬術，我的長笛在這半年能有這麼快的進步，都是學長的緣故。」  
　　「嘿，說到這個，依利德，聽說老師經常給妳個別指導？」  
　　「呃，這……」  
　　「而且聽說其他女同學，都沒有這項福利。」  
　　「格絲提妳好八卦。」艾斯密苦笑，格絲提推推他。  
　　「又不是八卦你的事，等一下再跟你打聽最近的愛慕者情史，現在是依利德的時間。」  
　　「什麼呀，什麼依利德時間。」依利德害臊地要格絲提別把焦點放到她身上，可惜格絲提沒這麼好打發。旁邊有個人則聽得越來越煩躁，但沒人注意。  
　　「其實這次嚇到我了，依利德。根據以往經驗，在艾爾帝凡傳得煞有其事的八卦都不是真的，我沒料到妳和老師的確有些關係。」  
　　「不，也不能這樣講，因為我對小瑞學長並不……」  
　　「喔，就是比提雅說的，妳拒絕的事情吧。只不過比提雅也說妳不討厭老師。」  
　　「我是不討厭他，小瑞人很好，也很優秀，可是，雖然對不起，但我沒辦法。」  
　　「說得也是，畢竟這種事情勉強不來。」  
　　「話雖如此，等後天你們看見我的表演，應該會很訝異。我之所以會有那麼大的進步，都是小瑞的功勞。」依利德甜甜地說，這番話讓垂垂開始期待後天的盛裝舞步表演。  
　　「……依利德，所以，這段日子除了為運動會開會的時間，其他空閒妳都在老師那邊練習盛裝舞步？」安索斯頓低低地問，口氣有點冷淡。  
　　「嗯，幾乎是吧。怎麼了？」  
　　「復活節假期的時候也是？頭幾天我們沒有任何會議，就是我到北邊去一趟的時候。」  
　　「我想說開始開會就會很忙，沒那麼多機會，所以那陣子常往小瑞那裡跑。小瑞的家就在郊區，家裡還有養驢子和小山羊，地滿大的。」  
　　「真好，畢竟是末斯家嘛。」格絲提羨慕但不意外地表示。  
　　「……是嗎。這麼說來，如果不用開會應該就會好一點吧。」安索斯頓露出一抹微笑：「這樣妳就有多一點時間準備盛裝舞步的表演。」  
　　「安索學長，請不要這樣說，我先答應學長幫忙籌辦處的事情在前，才答應德儂中學的馬術社表演盛裝舞步。」依利德緩緩地解釋：「我一開始也和德儂中學的人講好，是以籌備處為優先來準備盛裝舞步表演，所以一點也不會影響。」  
　　「不，畢竟是依利德，大家都想看妳的表演。」安索斯頓又是莞爾：「我不應該佔用妳的時間、硬是把妳綁住，副總召的雜事這麼多，妳應該很辛苦。」  
　　「安索學長，你為什麼要這樣講？」依利德皺起眉頭：「我已經強調過，學長完全沒有勉強我，不是嗎？」  
　　「但或許其他人不這麼想吧，誰知道呢，總有人有意見。」  
　　「喂，安索學長，你今天怎麼……」格絲提有點傻眼。安索斯頓的口吻越趨刻薄，垂垂也傻眼，同時艾斯密和德瑞里西華也都有所警覺。  
　　「但這是我自己的決定，與任何人都沒有關係，所以安索學長──」  
　　「又或許，那位老師不這麼想？我硬是勉強妳做一堆工作，硬是把妳拉入這個團隊。」  
　　「小瑞？小瑞當然不會，安索學長你到底在說什麼，小瑞他──」  
　　「夠了！為什麼要一直小瑞小瑞的叫，他的本名難道不叫德瑞克！」安索斯頓忽然臉色一變，吼住依利德，這令得同桌的其他人為之一愣。而被吼住的依利德是最錯愕的一個，大概也沒人想過安索斯頓居然會吼依利德。  
　　「喂，安索學長……」格絲提忍不住動了唇，想要緩和尷尬，安索斯頓卻毫不領情。  
　　「如果不想和我共事、不想幫我的忙，為什麼不一開始就說！如果妳比較想要代表馬術社參加比賽，一開始說清楚，我也不會勉強妳！」  
　　「……席隆特學長，請不要用這種語氣跟我說話。」  
　　依利德聲音沉了下去，垂垂從沒看過脾氣極好的她發火。只見依利德很冷淡，很漠然地看入安索斯頓那對湛藍色的眼瞳，像在看一名完全陌生的人。  
　　「我從頭到尾都很認真幫忙學長做籌備工作，但學長的說法讓我覺得這些努力並沒有獲得應有的尊重。席隆特學長，我不明白這是什麼意思，如果其實是我哪裡有所疏失，請直接說清楚，但請不要用這種語氣和我說話。」  
　　這話說得分寸守禮，口吻卻冷若冰霜，就連格絲提等人也不敢貿然插嘴，完全被發火後的依利德嚇住。  
　　儘管如此安索斯頓還是不肯讓步，依利德的態度讓他心浮氣躁，依利德越講理，他越氣憤。  
　　「妳才不准叫我席隆特──剛才小瑞小瑞叫得很順，憑什麼換到這邊就變成席隆特！」  
　　「因為學長的態度，並不讓我覺得需要給予您足夠友善的尊重。」  
　　「那傢伙就值得妳尊重？他不過是個音樂老師，還是客席！我是妳學長，拿出禮貌！」  
　　「那麼，身為學長的您，禮貌又在何處？」  
　　安索斯頓猛地被堵住，回不了嘴，氣得差點動手把桌上的碗盤都摔出去。他在衝動的前一刻硬是忍住，忽然離開椅子，粗魯抓起側包轉身走人。  
　　「喂，學長！」艾斯密嘖了聲，立刻追在安索斯頓之後，垂垂也起身趕去。安索斯頓怒不可遏地走出餐廳，沿著翡翠街旁若無人地闖過馬路。艾斯密和垂垂沒幾步就追上他，但他似乎一點都不樂見兩人跟來。  
　　「安索學長，你冷靜一點！」  
　　「吵死了，你們難道也要來糾正我的禮貌！」  
　　安索斯頓忽然掄拳朝路邊一台轎車的擋風玻璃揍，匡啷一聲，玻璃沒破，堅硬的防撞表面居然已被擊出漣漪般異常密集的龜裂痕跡。  
　　「喂！」艾斯密傻眼，想要拉開安索斯頓，氣頭上的安索斯頓動作卻更快，拳頭一出瞄準艾斯密的胸膛。艾斯密後退拉開距離，垂垂立刻出手，扣住安索斯頓的手腕扭到身後固定。  
　　「安索，別鬧了，他下午有蝶泳比賽！」即使不是和艾斯密交情特別好，垂垂也對安索斯頓的衝動有點動怒：「你不要太過份，控制一下自己的情緒！」  
　　「……亞莉潔說要分手、艾勒貝拉若無其事交了新男朋友、依利德整天小瑞小瑞的叫，這些人都跟我有仇嗎！」  
　　艾斯密一愣：「搞什麼啊，學長？」  
　　「混帳……我他媽的不爽也犯法！」  
　　安索斯頓想要甩開垂垂，垂垂的力氣卻意外很大，他根本無法掙脫。  
　　「安索，我是不知道你到底發生什麼事情，但是先失控的是你，你到底知不知道自己有多失態！」  
　　安索斯頓瞥過垂垂，稍微冷靜一些。  
　　「放開我，別抓著。」  
　　垂垂依言放手，安索斯頓很不開心地揉揉被他抓痛的地方，然後也不等兩人，又往餐廳的方向回步。垂垂和艾斯密對看一眼，他們只好跟上，想知道安索斯頓回去餐廳要做什麼。安索斯頓直直地走進餐廳，回到原本的桌次邊，卻只看見格絲提和德瑞里西華還在位子上。  
　　「……你把可愛的依利德惹毛了啦，安索學長。」格絲提有點訥訥的表示，指著桌上一疊剛才並不存在的文件：「第一份依利德說是羅凡杜早上傳來的頒獎晚會流程，第二份是獎牌事宜。第三份是活動組安排好的明天射擊比賽的觀眾席座位表，第四份是籃球比賽。然後依利德還說運動會活動手冊和賽程表已經印好送到各校，你回去記得要點收發放，就這樣。」  
　　話說完，格絲提趕緊低頭喝自己的紅茶，像怕被學長的颱風尾掃到。  
　　「……她人呢？」  
　　「去德儂了，她說下午本來就要去那裡處理對外公關組的新聞稿，然後要你按照預定回艾爾帝凡把雜事做完。」  
　　「她不像你，生氣歸生氣，還是有條不紊地交代工作。」也拿著茶杯的德瑞里西華不經意地，說了句火藥味十足的話。  
　　知道安索斯頓真的很生氣的垂垂，還以為他馬上又要動手。未料安索斯頓這回沉下氣。  
　　「……我知道了。我先回學校，再見。」  
　　安索斯頓粗魯的拉走桌上的文件，大步走出餐廳。留下的四人望著他的背影，總覺得這樣的收尾還真糟糕。  
　　「唉，我打給酒肉朋友跟他說一下吧，他應該在學校。」格絲提嘆口氣，拿出手機撥打著西鐸克的電話。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　下午不到二點半，德瑞里西華就把格絲提、垂垂，以及要參加稍晚的游泳比賽的艾斯密送回聖哈威中學。因為第一階段的自由泳已經進行到二百米的部分，學校裡相當熱鬧，很多事先請假的學生都來回走動，校門附近也有許多人影徘徊。  
　　他們在那裡碰到雪浮三胞胎──戴衛、愛里斯、戴蒙，愛里斯打扮成男裝模樣，另外還有艾爾帝凡高中學生會的會長戴瑞亞‧臣斯，副會長卡爾‧坦諾利爾，行政部執行長迦達默爾‧浮珂，足球校隊隊長利奧波德‧路易斯等人。這些學生會一掛的學長姐們好像都剛到現場，愛里斯和戴蒙各拿著一根動物形狀的棒棒糖，愛里斯是大象、戴蒙是長尾猴，兩人吃得津津有味。  
　　「哈囉，艾斯密、格絲提、垂垂、德瑞，你們怎麼這麼剛好也回來啦。」愛里斯稍微把棒棒糖拿出嘴巴好方便說話，很有朝氣地和幾個人打招呼，還隨手從包包裡掏出長頸鹿圖案的棒棒糖送給格絲提。  
　　「我們要看比賽，而且艾斯密等一下會參加二百米蝶泳。」格絲提接過棒棒糖，開開心心的拆開包裝，塞入嘴中。她轉頭，看見德瑞里西華送完人就準備離開，趕緊跑過去抓著他。  
　　「德瑞德瑞，陪我們一起看游泳比賽嘛，可以看到艾斯密和其他游泳校隊的表現喔。」  
　　「不用了，我沒興趣。」  
　　「耶，那這樣我們就沒有車子了──」  
　　德瑞里西華皺起眉頭：「要車子自己打電話給迪佛，他會安排。」  
　　「可以嗎可以嗎，那我等這邊結束之後打電話麻煩他來接我喔。」  
　　「隨便。」  
　　德瑞里西華沒再多說什麼，和學長姐們示意之後就離開校園。  
　　「對了，學長姐，你們怎麼都在這邊？」等德瑞里西華離開，格絲提又朝那些三年級的學長姐們發問。迦達默爾以及雪浮三胞胎有幫忙這次新聞組，他們現身並不讓人覺得奇怪，倒是其他人看起來一副是專心來當觀眾的模樣。  
　　「應該是因為龐帝學長，對吧。」艾斯密猜測，告訴格絲提：「雅各‧龐帝學長這次報名一百米自由式、四百米自由式，還有一百米的蛙泳。」  
　　「嗯啊，雅各的比賽怎麼能錯過，他升上二年級就沒什麼回游泳校隊的機會，要看他游泳就趁現在，對吧對吧，戴衛、戴蒙？」  
　　「沒錯沒錯，所以大家都過來了。」戴衛帶著可愛的笑容回應妹妹的話，而戴蒙正咀嚼著棒棒糖。  
　　「要進去就快點吧，等一下泳池的大門會關起來。」卡爾‧坦諾利爾，戴著水牛角膠框眼鏡的副會長出聲提醒大家。他的聲音低低沉沉的很好聽，而且很有份量。  
　　一行人穿過聖哈威中學的校門，並沒有走向最大的囗形校舍，而是經過廣場沿噴泉池道往下，在一條名為聖哈威走廊的戶外花廊後方，即是這次四校運動會舉辦游泳項目之處。  
　　無疑地，該運動場是標準長五十米、寬二十五米室內游泳池，設有八條水道，每條水道寬二點五米。看台處已經坐了約莫五分滿的觀眾，比較中間的位子都稍微被其他學生切開，因此艾爾帝凡的這群人雖然也選中間座位，各自坐得稍開了些。  
　　和大家一起走到泳池，艾斯密接著離開、前往休息室尋找游泳校隊的成員。聽說這座室內游泳館內，靠近休息室的地方還有另一座泳池，現在那裡正提供即將上場的選手們暖身。  
　　垂垂等人坐下之時，場上正在進行女子八百米自由式的第二輪資格賽，想必雅各‧龐帝學長參加的男子一百米、四百米自由式資格賽已經比完，但離男子一百米蛙式資格賽、以及各項決賽還有段時間。垂垂並不熟悉游泳校隊裡的成員，他便依靠辨認代表艾爾帝凡校隊的泳裝，觀察自己學校的成績如何。  
　　整個四校運動會，成績分成個人賽成績與團體賽成績。個人賽的部份端看各運動員表現，分別有金牌、銀牌和銅牌三種獎牌。然後根據每一項目各校選手成績總和決定團體排名，等六大項目全部結束，累計積分之後成績最高的學校就是這次的榮譽學校。  
　　半小時之後，終於輪到男子蛙泳資格賽，一百米項目率先登場。垂垂看見學生會副會長雅各‧龐帝的身影。他不愧是模特兒，光穿著泳衣就和別的選手體格很不相同，垂垂聽到觀眾席中有些人竊竊私語，詢問代表艾爾帝凡高中的蛙泳選手究竟是何方神聖。  
　　裁判吹哨，八條水道所有選手一齊入水，往對岸衝去。因為被派上場的選手都是各校菁英，選手們分秒必爭。來回兩趟，雅各‧龐帝學長一點也不辜負這群來自艾爾帝凡學生會菁英的啦啦隊，以六十秒零一的成績勇奪第一。  
　　「啊，真是太厲害了。」連格絲提也忍不住說道。  
　　蛙泳都結束之後，就換蝶泳資格賽上場。艾爾帝凡高中二百米蝶泳的選手是艾斯密和另一位據說也是學弟的人，垂垂並不認識。艾斯密抽到的泳道是第三條，這一次，他才剛出場站定，觀眾席中又傳來討論艾爾帝凡高中代表是誰的聲音。  
　　裁判吹哨，艾斯密入水，用著標準而強悍的蝶式毫不游移地向前游去。每一名選手一開始距離都很接近，勝負幾乎瞬息萬變，但第一趟之後八名選手的距離逐漸拉開，艾斯密保持著第一的優勢。  
　　「我就知道，他好恐怖。」格絲提含著棒棒糖，催促垂垂替艾斯密拍幾張照，說是報導要用：「這傢伙是怪物怪物怪物，他整個人的誕生根本就是犯規嘛。」  
　　戴瑞亞聽到格絲提這樣說，爽朗的哈哈大笑：「格絲提，我覺得下次應該讓雅各和艾斯密比比看，讓他們和別的學校的人比賽，對其他選手太可憐了。」  
　　「對唷！應該是怪物跟怪物比，這樣才公平！」  
　　垂垂專心在攝影這件事情，捕捉了艾斯密游完兩百米，浮出水面拔掉泳鏡的那一瞬間。  
　　艾斯密的成績是一分五十七秒二，對一名高中生來說，被稱為怪物完全無愧對之處。  
　　二百米蝶泳資格賽比完之後，就是各個項目的決賽，至於4X100米自由式接力賽只有決賽成績。下一項目是男子一百米自由泳，所以是雅各‧龐帝上場。他站在第五泳道，可想而知上一場初賽雅各的成績是第二名。  
　　「喔，第一名那個是誰？」戴瑞亞好奇地問，眼神看向站在四號跑道、資格賽成績最好的選手。根據泳裝判斷是羅凡杜高中的學生，這令艾爾帝凡的觀眾有些訝異，他們沒想到居然有人能在資格賽中秒數贏過雅各。  
　　裁判吹哨，八名選手入水。羅凡杜高中的第一名代表果然夠快，從頭到尾幾與雅各並駕齊驅。但在轉彎回來的時候他慢了一點，結果，等比賽結束，雅各‧龐帝以五十秒零一的成績贏第二名的羅凡杜選手零點三秒。  
　　「太好了呀──」愛里斯開開心心的和雙胞胎弟弟抱在一起，戴瑞亞也抱住他們兩人。格絲提興奮地站起身，比較安靜的卡爾和迦達默爾也都面露微笑。垂垂很盡責地拍著照片，因為雅各‧龐帝學長也被列為訪問的名單之中。  
　　雅各從水面上朝觀眾席看，向同校的朋友們揮個手，才離開水面往休息室去。  
　　接下來是女子一百米自由泳決賽，不知道為什麼艾爾帝凡的成績不算太好，一個最後一名、一個第五，和剛才奪得第一的驚喜有些差距。然後是男子、女子自由泳二百米，這些地方艾爾帝凡都不算有驚人表現。  
　　男子四百米自由泳的選手也是雅各。他再度出場，這一次站在四號水道的位子，而剛才那位實力堅強的羅凡杜高中選手也同列這梯次的比賽。四百公尺耗費的比賽時間多了一些，幾分鐘後結果出爐，第一名三分四十七秒五七、第二名三分四十八秒零零──雅各‧龐帝又險勝那位羅凡杜的選手。  
　　「那個人到底是誰？他好厲害！」戴瑞亞驚喜地問，拉了拉身為艾爾帝凡學生會公關部執行長的戴衛，可惜戴衛無法叫出對方的姓名。  
　　「聽說羅凡杜高中有一個代表艾札拉區的游泳選手，應該就是他了吧。」卡爾淡淡地說：「所有羅凡杜高中的選手，就他表現最好。」  
　　「所以他叫什麼名字？卡爾。」  
　　「修柏‧米朗恩，但我不認識。」  
　　「好玩，意思是贏了他的雅各，擁有相當於代表整個國家區比賽的實力囉？」  
　　  
　　一個小時之後，比賽項目來到最後一項個人項，男子二百米蝶泳。艾斯密再度出場，他朝觀眾席瞥了瞥，然後站到場邊，聽候裁判指示。  
　　哨聲剛下，艾斯密站在第四泳道和其他八人一起入水，以精確強勁的泳姿往前衝去。垂垂連拍數張照片，雖然從觀眾席俯拍的畫面不可能比泳池裡專業攝影公司取得的影像來得清晰，垂垂還是試拍數張。其實最主要，垂垂的目的是在取得選手出水的那些瞬間，這才是場邊攝影贏過高畫質水中攝影之處。  
　　一分五十六秒五八，這是艾斯密的決賽成績，好得不能再好。  
　　他一浮出水面就朝格絲提的方向看，雖然沒有揮手也沒有示意，卻揚起一抹自信得意的瀟灑笑容。格絲提知道他在和自己打招呼，開心地靠著欄杆，送了個飛吻。  
　　「啊啊──原來如此！身為學姊的我應該把艾爾帝凡各年級美女通通抓來，組個拋飛吻啦啦隊，這樣不管什麼比賽艾爾帝凡的選手鐵定都全力以赴了！」目睹這幕情景的戴瑞亞露出恍然大悟的表情，開始打起如意算盤：「格絲提呀，一年級就找海禮爾特學妹、沙利爾學妹、以斯拉學妹，迦達默爾把妳妹妹席格麗也抓來吧，七班的索琳也是水準很高的美人胚子，列入名單。二年級的話三班的邦茜、海德維西、以及七班最最正點的冰山美人浮洛爾學妹，喂喂格絲提，妳們幾個來組一個獻飛吻啦啦隊，只要選手奪得第一，全體啦啦隊員穿比基尼彎腰獻飛吻，這個主意怎麼樣呀？」  
　　「學姊妳好色喔！」格絲提一點也沒害臊感覺的抗議：「垂垂你看學姊色死了，快來阻止學姊妄想！」  
　　「……哈、哈。」垂垂給了很廢話的回應。  
　　  
　　所有個人項目舉辦完畢之後，就是各校推出一隊的4X100米自由泳接力。艾爾帝凡高中隊伍最受矚目的是艾斯密，被排在第一棒，而羅凡杜高中方面，剛才他們談論的修柏‧米朗恩也是第一棒。  
　　「垂垂，你賭哪邊贏？」格絲提坐到垂垂旁邊詢問，她看起來很忐忑。  
　　「這不用問吧，再怎麼說，還是賭自己學校。」垂垂理所當然地回答，他希望第一棒艾斯密就能像雅各贏了修柏那樣，拉開艾爾帝凡與羅凡杜中學之間的差距。身為艾爾帝凡學生，四校競賽當中自然支持自己所屬的學校。  
　　裁判哨聲響徹，四名第一棒選手潛入水下。各校派出的初棒都是成績表現最好的菁英，一開始真的難分軒輊，但是快到對岸的時候艾爾帝凡和羅凡杜已經拋下另外兩所學校，然後回身，艾斯密與修柏幾乎貼齊並進。最後那五秒所有人屏息以待，艾斯密似乎超前一些，微毫的分別卻很難藉肉眼看出。第二棒下水，爭取拉開間距的機會，艾爾帝凡高中稍稍落後，羅凡杜成為第一。到了第二棒回身之際，兩所領先學校再度追平，回到這岸，第三棒下水，又是兩校並排，不分伯仲。垂垂看見艾爾帝凡的第四棒，游泳校隊隊長已經在出發台前準備，大概因為對這次比賽很有求勝之心，他神態嚴肅地看了眼稍微退後的艾斯密。艾斯密感覺到隊長的視線，輕鬆回以淺笑，態度自然悠閒。而感染到這份令人安定的情緒，隊長稍微放鬆肌肉，也露出爽朗的笑容，這才把視線焦點放回泳道，全身作預備動作。  
　　第三棒回到出發台──第四棒下水，艾爾帝凡的第三棒回到這端的時候些微慢了羅凡杜，隊長一下去卻立刻追平。兩位選手皆迅速到達對面，觸發池壁上的感應器然後回身，艾爾帝凡的隊長開始超前羅凡杜的第四棒。因為這是末棒，任何一點疏忽都會造成天差地遠的結果，快到終點，羅凡杜又追上來，垂垂感覺整個艾爾帝凡的啦啦隊都很緊張，最後關鍵性的一刻，格絲提和戴瑞亞衝到欄杆前，如果愛里斯沒有被她哥哥抓住，應該也會做出同樣的舉動。兩位女孩幾乎像要跳出欄杆，攀在上頭引頸盼望究竟誰快誰慢，然後格絲提尖叫，大會同時報出優勝隊伍是艾爾帝凡。  
　　才剛從水裡上岸的隊長立刻被第二、第三棒隊員抱住，開心地叫鬧著，艾斯密本來站在比較後面的地方，那兩個人抱完隊長接著跑來抱他，艾斯密有點錯愕，感覺不太習慣，表情尷尬地後退一步，面露苦笑。游泳隊長發現了他的不自在，卻像意外發覺艾斯密好欺負的地方，露出一抹挖苦的笑。  
　　「艾斯密、艾斯密！」格絲提的聲音從看台上傳來，艾斯密回頭，格絲提笑嘻嘻地朝他揮手：「你好棒喔，答應你的事情我會做到！」  
　　聽到這句曖昧的話，戴瑞亞立刻發出不平之鳴：「什麼──格絲提學妹妳果然還是用了美人計，既然這樣我剛剛說的啦啦隊計畫為什麼妳不同意！」  
　　「嘿，學姊，誰說是美人計，這一招不如說是苦肉計吧。」  
　　「妳答應米赫爾什麼事情？」垂垂好奇地問。  
　　「等一下再跟你說，因為我不想告訴戴瑞亞學姊。」格絲提笑嘻嘻的，拉著垂垂先行離席，沒打算和眾多三年級學長姐一同行動。戴瑞亞揮揮手，做出算了的表情，不想逼問一件聽起來也不見得有內幕八卦的事。  
　　游泳選手有選手自己的後台出入口、觀眾則是室內游泳池館大門，兩處方向完全不同，所以格絲提也沒有等候艾斯密的意思。比賽到了這時已是下午五點二十五分，這是今天唯一的一場競賽。之後雖然還有團體賽計分，因為接連幾場決賽下來，除了雅各‧龐帝與艾斯密負責比賽的三個項目有不錯成績之外，包括女子游泳成績都很普通，所以，雖然三項個人賽、以及接力賽取得第一名，總成績應該不會高到哪裡去。  
　　格絲提和垂垂往校門外走，制服的風衣外套隨著傍晚的風勢微微襬盪。兩人穿過噴泉池與廣場，繞過花園，當時聖哈威的學生正陸續放學，前方有群女孩大概是看到身穿艾爾帝凡高中制服的他們兩個，興奮地張望著。  
　　「艾爾帝凡的制服，他們說不定知道！」垂垂聽到有人如此說，而另一人則眼尖地注意到兩人別著工作證，也就是說不只是單純的觀眾而已。那群女孩總共有六個人，推拖拉扯的，其中之一跑到格絲提和垂垂之前，冒昧攔下他們。  
　　「那個、那個不好意思──」女孩滿臉通紅，被她身後同伴密集催促，支支吾吾地開口：「請問、請問你們是、是艾爾帝凡的學生？」  
　　垂垂滿頭霧水，格絲提卻像了解這種狀況。  
　　「嗯哼，我們是呀。」  
　　聽到格絲提承認他們是艾爾帝凡的學生，那群女孩又一陣起鬨。  
　　「所──所以你們就、就是公主王子囉？」  
　　「呃？」垂垂愣了愣，什麼公主王子？  
　　「嗯，請問有事情嗎？」格絲提沒明確回答，熟練地應對，但垂垂覺得格絲提根本就曉得這群人把他們攔下來是為了什麼。  
　　但她們還沒提出真正的問題，垂垂聽到後頭有些聲音。他轉過去，剛才暫時在室內游泳池分別的學生會學長姐們一邊聊天一邊朝這個方向過來，其中也包括參加完游泳比賽的雅各‧龐帝。這群人想必正準備離開聖哈威，為首的戴瑞亞帥氣地朝格絲提招手，嘴裡含著斑馬圖案的棒棒糖。  
　　「格絲提、垂垂，你們先溜怎麼才走到這。」戴瑞亞並沒有正眼看那群聖哈威的學生，只專心與同校人打招呼：「我們要去喝東西，然後回家換禮服出席酒會，要不要一塊來？」  
　　「什麼，好奸詐喔，戴瑞亞學姊妳打算幾點出席酒會？」  
　　「大概八點再過去就行了不是嗎，我又不是與會人員。」  
　　「別把我和這傢伙混為一談，我是新聞組組長，七點準時到場。」迦達默爾‧浮珂臉上帶著一抹淡淡的笑容，閒扯間已損了戴瑞亞。  
　　「我也是喔，對吧對吧，戴衛、戴蒙，我們七點半就會到。」愛里斯依舊維持男裝扮像，她說話的時候明顯引起那群聖哈威女學生的困惑。但她不以為杵，眨了眨眼，勾搭著格絲提：「怎樣怎樣，妳和垂垂跟我們去喝東西？」  
　　「算了，還是不要，因為有迦達默爾學長拜託的事情嘛。」格絲提笑嘻嘻地衝著迦達默爾說；後者露出會意的笑容。  
　　「說的也對。」  
　　「……你們在計畫什麼？」學生會副會長，卡爾‧坦諾利爾好奇地問。迦達默爾卻回他友善但帶著神秘的笑靨。  
　　「沒什麼，賣米赫爾學弟一個人情，也幫艾爾帝凡的運動選手少掉部分麻煩。」  
　　「那我大概知道了。」卡爾挑起一眉。  
　　「垂垂學弟呢，喝東西？」  
　　「我也不用，不過感謝邀請。」  
　　「好吧，反正多的是機會，我們先走囉。迦達，叫你家的車，加上我們家的車，兩輛夠了，對吧對吧。」愛里斯屈指數著。  
　　迦達默爾點點頭：「我早就打過電話，車子已經在大門口。你們三個和戴瑞亞一輛，我、卡爾和雅各一輛。」  
　　「累死我。對了，襲拉斯特學妹，學弟應該還在後面，但他會和游泳校隊一塊行動。」剛比賽完的雅各‧龐帝懶懶地打了個呵欠。雖然他是這群人中唯一沒有雄厚家世背景的，在一群宛如明星般的學長姐中，他同樣十足光彩。  
　　「好，我也有猜到。」  
　　和垂垂、格絲提告別，一群學生會中堅幹部的學長姐很醒目地離去，每一個人都穿著艾爾帝凡正式制服，搭配高佻勻稱的體態，在人群中無可避免的耀眼。  
　　那些聖哈威中學的女孩子用不可思議的眼光目送這群學長姐，然後剛才主動開口問話的女孩再度不知所措的結巴起來。  
　　「就是、就是那個……既然你們是艾爾帝凡的公主王子，我想請問，你們認不認識艾斯密‧米赫爾？」  
　　聽到熟悉的名字，垂垂疑惑更深。  
　　「好問題，要看情況，妳們想找米赫爾什麼事情？」  
　　對於格絲提有點邪惡的回答方式，女孩們傻了一下，另一名女生插嘴解釋。  
　　「我們有個同學曾和米赫爾同班──她想知道米赫爾這幾天會出席哪幾場比賽。」  
　　「如果是這樣的話，連我也不曉得，不過妳們只要去查賽程表就能明白，對吧。」格絲提親切地笑了笑。事實上格絲提今年才一年級，雖然垂垂不清楚這群女孩的實際年齡，既然有個同學曾與艾斯密同班，照理說同樣是一年級才對，兩個學校的女孩在關於應對與社交上的熟悉程度卻天差地遠，那談話口吻好像是學姊耍弄著學妹。  
　　「好了，我們要回學校囉，不好意思，拜拜。」  
　　揮了揮手，格絲提拉著垂垂，出了聖哈威中學的校門。垂垂看見剛才送他們過來、德瑞里西華家裡的車就停在門口附近，車上的司機一看見格絲提出現，立刻下車替兩人服務。  
　　「……妳還真的把密根利斯學弟的車子拿來用啦。」  
　　「有什麼不行，德瑞說可以啊。」  
　　聖哈威中學雖然也有有錢人，願意供付子女如此高檔轎車的家庭卻不多，因此他們兩人引起了部分放學學生的關注。  
　　「其實我答應艾斯密今天晚上的晚會當他女伴，幫他擋掉一些麻煩。」  
　　剛上車，格絲提緩緩地說，並把身子探到前座吩咐司機先往東區送垂垂回家，再開回自己家。現在天色還早，他們有充裕的時間返家梳洗更衣，再前往酒會的會場。  
　　「嚴格來說，是安索學長和迦達默爾學長向我提起，就是剛才聊到的事情。本來他們找比提雅，可是比提雅還有科展和比賽的事，不可能一直出席運動會，才會找我，說是『技巧性替艾斯密擋掉大部分支持者』。」  
　　「……類似幫西鐸克擋麻煩？」  
　　「差不多，但不用像對付酒肉朋友那些瘋狂的風流債那麼狠。會喜歡艾斯密的女孩都比較文靜被動，如果看見艾斯密旁邊有別人，就會裹足不前，這樣就夠了。」格絲提轉頭看著垂垂：「還有啊，迦達默爾學長也說，麻煩你帶亞荷辛妲。今天晚上戴衛學長要幫忙招待貴賓，參加晚會的伴侶必須一男一女，所以找同組的你幫忙。而我落單，才會乾脆安排我和艾斯密同組。」  
　　垂垂想了想，這樣的安排也滿有趣：「我了解了。亞荷辛妲知道這件事情？」  
　　「迦達默爾說戴衛會跟她講。不過你也感覺得出，亞荷辛妲個性比較拘謹，需要幫忙就來找我吧，若她覺得和女生講話比較自在，我可以再跟你換。」  
　　「好，但至少我不是看起來很兇悍、或很有侵略性的人吧。」垂垂苦笑，格絲提聽了也哈哈大笑。儘管如此，從一點小細節可以了解格絲提很為亞荷辛妲著想，即使對方是個她自己並不熟悉的新朋友。  
　　「話說回來，米赫爾學弟連在別的學校都這麼受歡迎？」垂垂有些意外：「像是今天早上的巧克力，更遑論剛剛那件事。」  
　　「嗯啊，那傢伙上學期的時候參加一些校際活動，意外在德儂中學美術班的女生間傳開名氣。至於聖哈威，有滿多以前和他同校的人，聖哈威和軍事高中又近，軍事高中就有更多舊識。」格絲提頓了頓：「除此之外，四校聯合包括聖哈威和羅凡杜兩所不在貴族中學範疇裡的學校。艾爾帝凡和德儂──兩所中學的名氣很高，一般私立中學或公費高中，他們都叫這兩所學校的學生是公主、王子。」  
　　「……就是剛剛她們說的那個？」  
　　「對，每次說到這兩所學校的學生，就以公主、王子代稱，這次聯合運動會可想而知一定會緊追公主、王子的報導不放。這樣的情況下，像是艾斯密、柏藍學長他們，最好還是自求多福。不曉得迦達默爾學長找誰替柏藍學長護航，祝他好運囉。」  
　　垂垂愣了愣，覺得格絲提說得真是太有道理。  
　　「相較之下，西鐸克應該很快樂。」  
　　「酒肉朋友嗎，根本沒人擔心他吧。」格絲提毫不在意地說。


	30. 第三十章：四校運動賽，雞尾酒會

　　當天傍晚，垂垂返回位於舊倉庫區島圈的家之時，甚至不到六點。他有非常充裕的時間洗澡、刮鬍子、吹整頭髮，在僕人服侍下穿上單排一顆釦，尖領款式的黑色禮服。他從衣櫃中選用珍珠白、銀色絲光的領帶，並且戴了絲質胸襟，別上精工手錶，七點左右出門前往酒會會場。這次的歡迎小酒會，舉辦於儒爾丹外區，克弗德爾路上的卡斯特羅飯店。  
　　卡斯特羅應該是全艾札拉公認最好的國際飯店。除了被招待到國家迎賓館以外的貴賓，在艾札拉市，能夠提供最頂級服務的飯店無疑就是卡斯特羅。這次的小酒會舉辦於飯店五十七樓雞尾酒會場，出席者以四校運動員與相關工作人員為主，一般學生參加得極少，這是個提供四校運動員交流的場合。  
　　飯店一樓大廳，垂垂和事先約好的亞荷辛妲碰面。因為這場小酒會的邀請卡上標註Informal，女孩子方面也沒穿得如晚宴服那般隆重。亞荷辛妲服裝的選色以標準規矩的黑為主色，那是一套天鵝絨縫成的無袖連身窄裙，裙襬在小腿肚附近，布料本身沒有任何花紋，她把一頭深紅色的長髮盤在腦後，戴著與連身裙同樣材質的黑色軟絨畫家帽，雙手是連成一套的銀扣短袖手套，穿著黑中偏藍的絲襪，繫帶高跟鞋。  
　　「你好，不好意思讓你久等了。」亞荷辛妲拘謹地說，淺淺一笑，垂垂也回以同樣的友善。  
　　「我們走吧，格絲提和米赫爾已經在樓上，格絲提說要等我們才肯進場。」  
　　「……米赫爾？」亞荷辛妲嚇了一跳，趕緊跟上垂垂往前走的腳步。  
　　「嗯。聽說妳也認識米赫爾學弟。」  
　　垂垂帶著亞荷辛妲走到電梯圓環，有位服務員替兩人按下上樓的按鈕。整圈電梯圓環共有十二座電梯，因此服務員剛按按鈕，馬上有一扇門打開。垂垂把今晚在五十七樓舉辦的雞尾酒會邀請函拿給服務員看，服務員便用自己的卡片刷過感應器，設定電梯直達高樓。  
　　夜晚節節攀升的透明電梯之外，是這座城市的璀璨夜景。卡斯特羅十二座電梯中，有六座屬於能將飯店內部一覽無遺的住房電梯，另外六座則是面外的夜景電梯。前者連接一樓到四十樓所有樓層，後者則專門服務四十一樓以上，包含商務住宿樓層、特殊宴會場、VIP制的高級CLUB或會員餐廳等高消費樓層。  
　　等到電梯裡只剩下他們兩人，垂垂又再度說起剛才的話題。  
　　「我從格絲提那邊聽說的，格絲提則是聽米赫爾學弟談起，你和米赫爾先前就認識。」  
　　「啊，是的。因為爺爺和舅舅的緣故，我偶爾會出席為中央司令部的高級幹部舉辦的宴會，剛好艾斯密也有出席……」  
　　「妳爺爺和舅舅都是軍人？」  
　　「嗯，我爺爺是中央司令部的海軍大元帥，舅舅則是軍務院國家機密特種部隊的執行總長。」  
　　聽到亞荷辛妲如此說，垂垂立刻明白為什麼她的家裡能夠負擔她唸德儂中學。亞荷辛妲所說的兩個職位都是軍隊中高不可攀的高位，既然能夠坐上那個位子，代表家族無論哪方面的資源大概都很豐富。  
　　電梯安靜地把兩人送到五十七樓。鏡面大門打開，兩人立刻看見像是早已等候多時的格絲提和艾斯密。  
　　「垂垂、亞荷辛妲，你們來啦！」格絲提穿著一件帶金屬光澤的藍黑色連身裙，無袖的平口領，胸前以一圈荷葉摺抓緊，裙襬用了弧度更大的荷葉邊，因為抓襬瀟灑奔放，格絲提提裙款步的時候一點也不流於小女人味。整件連身裙的布料不帶花紋，運用材質絲滑光澤的特性，搭配皺褶裁縫帶出移動時的流線感，格絲提用一條窄版的金屬腰帶作為釦環，凸顯自己苗條的腰部，至於稍顯空蕩的胸前，則掛了和腰帶同樣材質的大墜飾頸鍊。  
　　跟在她後面的是艾斯密，一點也不令人意外。艾斯密今天的選擇並不特別嚴謹，他穿著黑色禮服布料製成的上裝，白色襯衫，黑色背心，打著黑色的領帶。他選的這件上裝，衣襬設計比一般西服要長，但款式和塔士多禮服有所不同，比較接近軍裝的俐落剪裁，運用一些肩章的細節以作特色。他移動的時候襬尾隨著修長的腿微微晃蕩，十分挺立，越加地凸顯他高佻身材。會說他的選擇並不嚴謹的緣故，除了這件上裝的設計迥異於一般禮服，艾斯密甚至沒有使用皮帶，也沒有配帶多餘裝飾，但整個人光站在那，還是一如往常的搶眼醒目。  
　　「亞荷辛妲，妳今晚好漂亮！」格絲提看到他們，一開口就稱讚亞荷辛妲，她的稱讚讓亞荷辛妲不太自在，因為格絲提實在是一個比她耀眼許多的人。  
　　「不，您才真的很漂亮，襲拉斯特。」  
　　「哎，不要用敬語啦，我們是同一個新聞組的同伴，叫我格絲提就行了。」格絲提笑盈盈的：「垂垂學長沒欺負妳吧？如果他對妳不好儘管告訴我，我會替妳討回公道！」  
　　垂垂苦笑，而亞荷辛妲也客氣地回應著：「不，沒這回事，鳽學長待我很好。」  
　　格絲提看了艾斯密一眼：「對了，艾斯密，妳認識的。」  
　　「好久不見，艾斯密。」  
　　艾斯密對於她的出現並不訝異，大概格絲提之前提過了。他揚起一抹好看的笑容。  
　　「好久不見，我不知道妳是新聞組的，請加油吧。」  
　　「不，這應該是我說的話，希望你在明天的射擊比賽能再度得到好成績。」  
　　「嗯，謝謝。」  
　　「對了對了，艾斯密還會參加第四天的足球比賽喔。」格絲提和緩的插嘴：「我也是剛剛才曉得，艾斯密應學長的邀請，擔任足球校隊中鋒，這幾天除了游泳和射擊，也參加足球校隊的練習。」  
　　亞荷辛妲吃了一驚：「這樣啊，不會很忙嗎？」  
　　「不，還好，畢竟這種機會以後可能沒有了。」艾斯密搔了搔格絲提的頭：「叫妳不要大肆宣傳，剛才不應該跟妳說的。」  
　　「哈，我又沒有拿麥克風告訴全世界，沒關係啦。」格絲提討饒地笑了笑，抓著他們幾人：「走吧，我們進去會場，很多人都到囉。」  
　　  
　　會場裡的確已經聚集許多人，門口有工作人員一一查看每個人手上的邀請函。這場雞尾酒會以運動員、工作人員之間的交流為主，是第一天游泳比賽結束之後讓四校學生彼此熟悉的交際場合，性質較隱密，所以不開放任何未持邀請函的貴賓進場。每位學生在檢查過邀請函之後都會分到一朵胸花，這胸花根據學生的學校有所不同，艾爾帝凡是百合、德儂為紫羅蘭、聖哈威是木樨，羅凡杜則是茉莉。  
　　因為下午剛舉辦完游泳比賽，垂垂聽到不少話題都繞著成績打轉，而艾斯密和格絲提一到現場，立刻被一群艾爾帝凡的運動員叫住。  
　　「米赫爾！你來了啊？」  
　　第一個出聲的是游泳校隊隊長，穿著黑色西裝，打著黑色領結。他身邊是一群游泳校隊成員，也包括雅各‧龐帝學長在內。  
　　雅各學長不愧是模特兒，選用一套黑色混絲材質的西裝，滑亮但帶著綿軟質感的布料，在燈光之下熠熠生輝，他扣妥上裝的雙排一對釦，稍有腰身的修飾帶出他頎長傲人的好身材，細版而顯得年輕的黑色領帶，不玩花樣，搭襯他勻稱結實的胸膛，雖然包得很緊，卻無法遮掩能吸引許多女孩目光的魅力。  
　　作為雅各伴侶的女性，是一位垂垂稍有印象的三年級學姐。對方穿著簡單的紅黑相間格紋連身裙，搭配黑色寬版腰帶，雙手是黑色的麂皮手套。  
　　「艾斯密、雅各，你們是這次游泳比賽的大功臣。」游泳校隊隊長開心地告訴兩人：「蝶泳和自由泳都是最好的成績，要是勒斯也能回來幫忙，或許成績又會更好。」他的視線轉向格絲提，表情訝異：「不會吧，雞尾酒會的伴侶，艾斯密你邀請到襲拉斯特？」  
　　「嘿，說好了他拿第一我就陪他出席，我可是為了本校出賣色相耶。」格絲提理直氣壯地說，然後神秘一笑：「當然，也算是幫忙擋掉不必要的麻煩，畢竟這是一場運動會，不是什麼偶像簽唱會。」  
　　「哈。」游泳校隊的隊長聽明白格絲提的暗示，看了看雅各學長的伴侶：「索瑪也基於同樣的理由才站在這。」  
　　那位打扮高雅的學姊一手搭著雅各學長，狀似親暱：「不過我一點也不在意被誤會和雅各有什麼關係喔。」  
　　雅各莞爾：「或許這是我的榮幸才對。」  
　　  
　　垂垂看見安索斯頓人也在場，他和另外三所學校的總召集人聚集於雞尾酒桌旁邊交談。每個酒會出席者都出雙入對，四位召集人也不例外，而安索斯頓身邊，是今天中午才和他大吵一架的依利德。  
　　安索斯頓今晚穿著深茶色的天鵝絨西裝外套，白色襯衫，沒綁領帶，看似隨意地圍了一條民族風織紋、蓋荷特塞爾羊毛的裝飾性圍巾。他並不像其他人穿著西裝褲，卻挑了深黑色丹寧煙管褲，然後把褲管塞進一雙茶褐帶鉚釘與流蘇，充滿搖滾風格的羊皮長靴內。  
　　現場這麼多人中，安索斯頓應該是唯一「服裝不整」的，他連最基本的西裝都沒有整套穿著出席。但是垂垂也相信根本不會有人覺得不妥，安索斯頓的品味太高，以至於他這不經意的重組搭配高明得讓人想競相模仿。身上的鉚釘與流蘇配件讓他整體充滿時尚感，一點也不隨便，單寧煙管儘管看似不夠正式，卻不難發覺那是品質嚴苛的高級成衣，每一針每一線都動用羅臘門鄉村的刺繡工人嚴謹細緻的縫合而成，織面緊密，近乎完美。順著胸膛垂下的圍巾則使他頎長勻稱的身材更顯突出，並讓視線有了顏色優雅的聚焦處。光是一件上好材質的絨質軟茶色西裝外套，就能替一個人的正裝度加分不少，整體看來，竟令安索斯頓的打扮不失莊重。  
　　而依利德，穿著淺灰色系的雪紡紗長裙，裸露雙肩，脖子與手腕配戴的墜飾成為她顧盼移動之時最惹人注目之處。她的一頭黑色長髮今晚稍微吹整，不若平常總會夾成公主頭的樣式，依利德將兩側長髮梳往後方，固定之後用上方髮層蓋住，因此外表看來好像沒有任何改變，卻能從柔和往後帶的髮順看出精緻之處。除此之外，依利德頭頂斜斜固定著銀光閃爍的小皇冠，那是由一顆顆等大的水晶製成，與手鍊、項鍊同款式的銀冠。配上依利德的笑容，可愛得讓人想要呵護疼惜。她臉上帶著淡淡的裸妝，氣色很好，每一個經過依利德身邊的人都與她打招呼，依利德笑著一一回應。  
　　但是垂垂還是能夠從中嗅出火藥味。依利德明明對別人都親切有佳，與她交談的人一但換成安索斯頓，依利德表情沒變，笑容卻忽然很制式，很標準，然後用最疏遠客套的說詞回答安索斯頓的問題。  
　　「他們兩個到底怎麼回事？」垂垂指了指安索斯頓和依利德，私下詢問格絲提。格絲提聳聳肩，也壓低聲音。  
　　「還沒和好就是了。一個總召一個副總召，居然在這種緊要關頭吵架。兩個人看起來都還是很認真的籌辦這次運動會，但除此之外一直在互相擺臭臉。」  
　　「……我以為他們其實更成熟的。」  
　　「是安索學長不對吧，忽然就兇人，即使脾氣好的依利德也會被惹火呀。」格絲提似乎完全站在依利德那邊，不過格絲提說得也有道理，從頭到尾情緒化的人都是安索斯頓。  
　　「總之，酒會開始了，等一下才會有總召報告，在那之前我們先去拿點東西吃吧。艾斯密、垂垂、亞荷？」格絲提轉頭拉著艾斯密，艾斯密便被她拉往鹹點心的自助餐桌。垂垂和亞荷辛妲跟上，有些人已經開始拿東西吃，另一些人則正在聊天。人群主要還是以學校為準，一群一群的分開，偶爾也會有些跨校聊天的群組。大體上來說，垂垂能感覺德儂中學和艾爾帝凡高中的人較為活躍，另外兩所學校則對他們抱持著嚮往或略帶競爭意識的情緒。  
　　就在這時，垂垂看到米勒斯膜和以斯拉也到了會場。米勒斯膜同樣穿著黑色禮服，別著精緻的絲綢胸花，他的西裝長褲有著繁複細緻的緞面裝飾處理，襯托他雙腿的修長以及筆挺的身材比例，他的打扮風格如同他的為人，低調，優雅，溫文有禮，曖曖含光。站他旁邊的以斯拉則選了白色的薄紗上衣，利用透明與半透明的漸層排列，繪出直線條的俐落曲線，衣袖部分透出手臂的肉色，但到了接近袖口之處則是蕾絲設計的輕薄雪紡紗。下半身搭配的裙子，屬於高腰的黑色及地長裙，質料很薄，因此以斯拉移動的時候能夠貼合著她的婀娜身材。腰帶則以黑為底色，勾畫深色水墨圖紋，材質柔軟具彈性，令得高腰設計凸顯的英氣柔和不少，女人味十足。  
　　走進會場的他們看見安索斯頓和依利德，於是移步和兩人打個招呼。米勒斯膜身為學生會的活動部執行長，也禮貌性地和另外三所學校的總召集人稍有交談。安索斯頓隨後加入談話，落單的依利德便和以斯拉聊起天來。  
　　幾位不曉得什麼學校的男同學靠了過去，他們的目標並非安索斯頓等人，而是依利德和以斯拉。好像是普通的自我介紹與表示友好的邀請，垂垂站得很遠，當然聽不到談話內容，米勒斯膜回頭稍微看了眼以斯拉，沒打斷以斯拉與那幾位男同學的交談，安索斯頓卻不斷轉頭，臉很臭地說些話，然後重複要求依利德去辦些事情。  
　　依利德看似不在意的退下去，臨走前卻好像丟下什麼能惹惱安索斯頓的話，垂垂看見以斯拉和米勒斯膜嚇了一跳，面面相覷。  
　　至於垂垂自己這邊，有個別著木樨胸花，聖哈威中學的女孩子來和艾斯密打招呼。她大概是艾斯密的舊識，艾斯密爽朗地給個笑容作為回應。那女孩接著話鋒一轉，有點尷尬地詢問是否能稍微借步，艾斯密瞧了瞧格絲提，只見格絲提親密地湊在艾斯密耳邊，拉拉他的領帶。  
　　「你去吧，記得回來就好。」  
　　這個動作不只讓垂垂旁邊的亞荷辛妲愣住，也讓聖哈威中學的女孩錯愕。但她故作鎮定，得到艾斯密的默許後，朝一個來往者較少的角落走。  
　　「學弟真受歡迎啊……」垂垂不禁苦笑。  
　　「哈，的確，利用四校運動會跟平常很難見到的艾斯密告白，還挺不錯。」格絲提若有所思地抓起盤子裡的蝸牛點心，送入嘴中：「不過實在不是我要說，艾斯密這麼多人搶，誰知道他把誰當真了，那些女孩他或許根本就都看不上眼。」  
　　她話剛說完，發現自己失言，她忘了亞荷辛妲就站在旁邊。  
　　「啊，對不起──」格絲提急忙道歉，相當慌張：「我不是這個意思，艾斯密他──」  
　　一句話，又不小心透露格絲提曉得亞荷辛妲告白過的事情，但這部分格絲提本來就沒有刻意隱瞞。  
　　倒是亞荷辛妲對於格絲提慌張急迫的態度感到訝異：「不，沒關係的，妳說得也很有道理。」  
　　「哎哎，不，這都是我胡言亂語，請妳不要當真。艾斯密那傢伙脾氣不好又愛耍自閉，不管誰跟他告白他都不答應，問題根本出在他身上，和妳無關！」  
　　「或許吧，但真的沒有關係。」亞荷辛妲看了看艾斯密的方向：「倒是，希望不要因為我而讓妳心情不好……」  
　　格絲提愣了愣：「心情不好？」  
　　「我之前不曉得艾斯密已經有女朋友，還做出對他告白這種失禮的舉動。」亞荷辛妲抱歉地說，聲音聽起來極愧疚：「真的很不好意思……」  
　　格絲提皺著眉頭思考了幾秒才領悟，訝異地看著亞荷辛妲。  
　　「我的天，騙騙不認識的人就算了，妳不要也當真，事情不是妳想的那樣，我只是幫艾斯密擋掉一部分會纏著他或攔下他的女孩，妳懂嗎？」  
　　「呃，什麼？」  
　　「反正，我不是他女朋友。」格絲提一手比在唇前：「我的確故意讓大家誤會我們怎麼了，但其實什麼事情也沒有。」  
　　「那艾斯密……」  
　　格絲提搖搖頭：「他現在沒有女朋友，自由得很。妳還是有很大機會的。」  
　　亞荷辛妲有點被搞糊塗，垂垂沒出聲，他對跟艾斯密有關的話題不感興趣。  
　　這時艾斯密回來了，手中多了包大概是手工餅乾或巧克力之類的東西。  
　　「還好嗎？」格絲提往前兩步，一手搭著艾斯密的肩膀。艾斯密自然扶著她的腰，並把那包東西丟給她。意外的是，平常格絲提都會理所當然接收從艾斯密那裡來的各種食物，今天卻沒接下。  
　　「說真的，我想拿，但請等沒人之後再給我吧。」格絲提伸手拉整艾斯密的領帶，湊在他耳邊：「轉身就把人家的心意送人，很難看。」  
　　「……是嗎。」艾斯密不以為然地聳聳肩，表情像是對於自己必須繼續拿著這包東西感到不耐煩。  
　　  
　　四校召集人之一，德儂中學的尼可拉斯‧奧狄斯，拿著一支麥克風站到會場前方的小空地。他先試音，也讓所有與會人員了解他準備發言，把注意力放到前方。  
　　尼可拉斯代表四校召集人感謝各位蒞臨現場，針對今天的游泳比賽做了發言，並稱讚團體成績最好的聖哈威中學。接下來則是一些介紹詞，稍微對外說明四所學校在這次比賽當中各自擔綱什麼樣的角色，也感謝各校學生會所提供的資源。  
　　垂垂看看現場，艾爾帝凡學生會由會長戴瑞亞學姐出席，她的旁邊則站著行政部的執行長，迦達默爾‧浮珂。  
　　一對很耀眼好看的組合。當尼可拉斯介紹到艾爾帝凡學生會的代表時，垂垂聽到很多運動員都私下議論紛紛。別的學校並不是沒有這麼亮眼的學生，事實上，大部分學生的長相都在中上以上，稍作打扮、適當化妝，穿起禮服之後每一個都很好看，但他們輸在氣質，艾爾帝凡的學生光站出去就有種不輸人的名流仕紳氣質，讓人無法把視線移開。  
　　之後還有一些人員介紹，然後就是作為象徵四校運動會揭開序幕的祝福，也希望大家能藉由這次合作認識新朋友，拓展校際交流。  
　　致詞結束，所有人鼓掌，之後又恢復成自由談天的狀態。  
　　垂垂的視線往安索斯頓、依利德的方向飄去。米勒斯膜和以斯拉站在那兩人旁邊，依利德本來被安索斯頓叫走辦事，現在已經回到會場，他們兩個雖然站在一起，這麼遠的距離都能看出彼此之間氣氛有問題。垂垂看見安索斯頓和依利德兩人都帶著微笑，你一言、我一言的輪流說話，語順流暢無比，但從他們彼此臉上越來越故意的笑容，完全可以想像真正的交談內容大概是在互酸之類的吧。  
　　米勒斯膜和以斯拉都很尷尬，兩人決定不理那對顧著吵架的朋友，改朝格絲提、垂垂這邊走來。  
　　「以斯拉──妳今天好性感喔！」格絲提衝過去抱住以斯拉，如果是男人的話，她的舉動就能被歸類在吃豆腐一類的了。  
　　「哈，妳怎麼乖乖弄好妳的頭髮？」以斯拉寵溺地拍拍格絲提，將她稍微退到後面的頭髮撥了一部分到肩前來。  
　　「爺爺交代Olive髮廊一個設計師來家裡替我弄，有人幫忙的話我一向很聽話。」格絲提討好地說，然後示意亞荷辛妲：「以斯拉、米勒斯膜，這位是亞荷辛妲‧彼歐瓦，德儂中學的朋友，和我們同個新聞組。」  
　　「妳好，彼歐瓦。」米勒斯膜溫柔地給予一抹笑容：「我是米勒斯膜‧昂‧帕藍卡，請多指教。」  
　　「啊，您好。」  
　　「我是以斯拉‧科爾賀。」以斯拉對亞荷辛妲伸出手，和她握了握：「和格絲提同組嗎？希望格絲提沒有給妳帶來困擾。」  
　　「不，一點也不會，大家人都很好。」亞荷辛妲客氣地表示。  
　　「就是嘛，我人這麼好，以斯拉妳的說法好像我會帶來什麼大麻煩。」  
　　「我已經給戴衛學長我的電話了，格絲提。」以斯拉輕聲說道：「若是妳惹出任何麻煩，我已經請戴衛學長第一時間打電話給我。」  
　　「什麼呀──以斯拉妳這句話聽起來像完全不相信我！」  
　　「我向來相信經驗。」  
　　「以斯拉──」  
　　亞荷辛妲因為她們兩人一言一語的交談而輕笑出聲，大概也對於沒看過被欺負的格絲提而感到新鮮吧。  
　　「對了，艾斯密，我有幫你抄這幾天上課的筆記，等運動會結束之後再跟我拿。」以斯拉換了個話題：「共同國文有個報告需要分組，我擅自決定，把你和格絲提抓到我跟德瑞的組別裡。」  
　　「嗯，當然，妳幫我決定就好。」艾斯密毫不在乎地說：「反正一切交給妳處理。這幾天風紀也麻煩到妳，不好意思。」  
　　「沒關係，但你得不負眾望把幾項第一名都抱回來唷。」  
　　「哈，一定的。」  
　　「等等──以斯拉，為什麼妳完全沒提到也幫我做筆記？難道只有艾斯密一個人有？」格絲提忽然發出抗議之聲，不可置信。  
　　「關於這點，就算做了筆記妳看的機率也不高，所以我和德瑞自動把妳略過了。」  
　　「怎麼可以這樣，以斯拉妳偏心！」  
　　「我可沒忘記妳上次月考的糟糕成績，五月份的大考妳得進步兩百個名次，但在那之前，先讓我看看妳決定好好用功念書的決心吧。」  
　　「讀書的決心嗎，那種東西在我出生後不久就被大野狼踩碎了。」  
　　沒人知道為什麼是大野狼、還有為什麼是被踩碎。大概又是格絲提的胡言亂語吧。以斯拉很習慣她的說話邏輯，所以沒理會。  
　　「總之，等妳決定要乖乖唸書，再來跟我拿筆記都還不遲。」  
　　「對了，垂垂，你的筆記在柏藍和西鐸克那，回頭跟他們拿。」米勒斯膜也說：「這幾天我也在忙，這方面比較無法貢獻心力。」  
　　「我也有？」垂垂很訝異。  
　　「當然，缺四天課雖然不至於很多，說沒影響是騙人的。」米勒斯膜緩緩地表示：「不過既然有柏藍和西鐸克的筆記，你也別操心。」  
　　「哈，謝了。」  
　　「說到柏藍學長和西鐸克學長，他們人呢？」以斯拉左右看看：「他們也在邀請名單上吧？」  
　　「那對流氓兄弟當然都翹頭了。」格絲提涼涼地說。  
　　「……妳說他們是流氓嗎。」米勒斯膜用很複雜的眼神看著這位語出驚人的學妹。  
　　「柏藍學長和西鐸克聚在一起，不是打架飆車就是喝酒抽菸，不叫流氓叫什麼？」格絲提理直氣壯，而她此話一出口，一時之間還真沒人能反駁。  
　　「總覺得這句話被學長聽到，他又會罵髒話。」艾斯密苦笑，看了看幾步之遠放有飲料的自助餐桌。以斯拉、米勒斯膜和垂垂手中都有飲料，因此他轉頭詢問亞荷辛妲：「亞荷，要喝點什麼？」  
　　學生舉辦的雞尾酒會雖然不能端出任何含酒精飲料，替代的汽水或高級礦泉水倒是一樣未少。  
　　對於艾斯密忽然詢問，亞荷辛妲明顯嚇了一跳。  
　　「……礦泉水就好，不好意思。」  
　　艾斯密往飲料區走，替亞荷辛妲拿了杯氣泡礦泉水和一杯沒加冰塊的薑汁汽水，亞荷辛妲小心翼翼的接下礦泉水，艾斯密有些不確定的問：「妳喜歡有氣泡的，沒記錯吧。」  
　　「啊，沒錯，謝謝你。」  
　　「不會。」艾斯密笑了笑，把薑汁汽水拿給格絲提：「妳明天有比賽，不要喝太冰的東西。」  
　　「艾斯密，明天的射擊賽程會不會剛好和女籃的比賽衝突？」格絲提邊接過飲料邊頗在意地詢問。  
　　「不，我看過，沒有重疊。」  
　　「是嗎，那要來幫我加油。」格絲提接著轉向垂垂、亞荷辛妲、以斯拉、米勒斯膜等人：「你們也是，來當啦啦隊。」  
　　「當然，我和勒斯都會到。」  
　　垂垂也點點頭：「我答應過要帶Mustache的禮盒給妳當慰勞品，不是嗎。」  
　　「哈──所以明天有Mustache的點心可以吃。」  
　　「柏藍也會下場，還有德藍弗西斯。」米勒斯膜說：「初賽艾爾帝凡對羅凡杜、德儂對聖哈威，希望我們學校能打進決賽。」  
　　「女籃的話絕對沒有問題，我保證把冠軍抱回來。」格絲提笑嘻嘻：「我還和西鐸克打賭，如果真的抱回冠軍，西鐸克要送我十片已經絕版的搖滾專輯。」  
　　「柏藍和西鐸克到底翹去哪了？」米勒斯膜不懂：「他們怎麼沒來參加歡迎酒會。」  
　　「早上兩人都說不想穿西裝，所以不打算出現。」  
　　「……這個酒會明明只要求Informal。」  
　　「他們連把艾爾帝凡整套制服穿在身上都懶，Informal自然也覺得麻煩囉。」格絲提表示：「西鐸克說他和柏藍學長約好去喝酒，不曉得是真是假，畢竟柏藍學長明天一大早有射擊比賽。」  
　　「也或許他們兩個現在在學校的射擊室練習吧。」以斯拉聳聳肩。  
　　「這說法倒很有可能，不愧是以斯拉。」格絲提點點頭。  
　　門口處傳來一些騷動，垂垂轉頭，有個五十多歲的男人想要進入會場，入口處查看邀請函的工作人員卻阻止他，並露出感到困擾的表情。這副景象引起部分學生的注意，雞尾酒會是舉辦給四校學生參加的開幕酒會，自然沒有發出任何邀請卡給家長或老師。  
　　「那位是誰？」以斯拉微蹙眉頭，拉了拉米勒斯膜的西裝外套。  
　　「……有點眼熟，但我喊不出名字。」  
　　「他是貝克瑪德家族的人，討厭鬼。」令人意外的，格絲提道出對方身分：「德儂中學董事會成員之一，沒有任何跟教育有關的學位或經歷，依賴姓氏的米蟲一條。」  
　　「妳怎麼知道？」以斯拉覺得不對。  
　　「我曾在一場和教育有關的酒會上遇到他。」  
　　「……為什麼？」  
　　「哎，那次德瑞陪伯爵爺爺出席酒會，忘了一件東西，我沒穿禮服就送去給他，結果那傢伙大概因為這樣，誤會我是路過的客人或記者吧，對我毛手毛腳，德瑞痛揍他一頓，事後他還大言不慚的説啥要告我們，吵死了。」  
　　「……這樣的人來這裡做什麼？」米勒斯膜警戒地看向門口。那男人堅持想入會場，面帶微笑的交涉，也不敢發脾氣以免直接被掃出去。  
　　「聽說我們學校的貝克瑪德董事席次，最近要換人。」亞荷辛妲緩緩地說：「會不會和這有關？」  
　　「來討關係嗎？這裡很多政商名流的子女呀。」格絲提猜測著，覺得不舒服：「哎哎但我討厭他，好想搗蛋。」  
　　「妳別亂來，別強出頭也不要壞事。」以斯拉卻眼神輕緩、但不容反駁地制止她。  
　　「走吧，我們到那邊拿東西吃。」艾斯密帶走格絲提，故意讓她遠離門口，把她支去放滿甜點的餐桌。  
　　垂垂又看了門口一眼，這位意料之外的訪客已經引起幾位召集人注意，安索斯頓親自來到門口，了解狀況，但即使如此那位五十多歲的中年人還是不被允許入場。  
　　他堅持不走，安索斯頓有些失去耐性、或者應該說他今天心情本來就不好，男人被他冷淡的態度稍微激怒，卻沒機會發作，尼可拉斯‧奧狄斯已經趕至。因為畢竟是自己學校的董事會成員，尼可拉斯強硬的態度讓對方有些退卻，接著，垂垂看見那位五十多歲的男人從懷中取出支票之類的票券，想請尼可拉斯收下，卻沒人領情。  
　　「……做得真難看。」以斯拉淡淡地說：「應該是被家族掃地出門，所以很著急的想打通關係。」  
　　「我猜，名目是贊助運動會之類金錢方面的交涉。」米勒斯膜瞥開視線：「沒記錯的話，奧狄斯家是目前德儂中學董事會第二大席次。」  
　　「嗯，是的，最大席次是榭洛，但目前榭洛家族沒有任何在校生，所以奧狄斯學長算是德儂中學學生中，最能直接影響董事會的人。」這則資訊的提供者是亞荷辛妲。  
　　幾人閒談之間，門口的安索斯頓已經叫來警衛，要求警衛把人架走，並且一面請服務生通知飯店的樓層經理，他好像對於那名男人能夠坐電梯上來五十七樓一事很有意見。  
　　依利德走過去，想要緩頰，認為安索斯頓無須再找樓層經理麻煩，安索斯頓因此又和她有了意見上的相左。男人明明已經被帶走，火藥味卻沒消去，他們不至於當場大吵，也沒引起多少學生注意，但站在他們旁邊的尼可拉斯、以及一些工作人員，卻無法忽視兩人的衝突。  
　　「……再這樣下去，事情一鬧大他們就會互相得罪對方的仰慕者。」以斯拉很受不了地搖搖頭：「大家都是朋友，沒必要做到這樣。」  
　　「安索大概忙翻了，脾氣才會不太好。」米勒斯膜拍拍以斯拉：「過幾天就會沒事，別擔心。」  
　　格絲提和艾斯密轉回這邊，格絲提手中拿著兩盤子的甜點蛋糕：「那老頭不見啦？這麼快。」  
　　「剛被警衛帶走，一分鐘前而已。」  
　　「是嗎，我本來還計畫去地下停車場，把他的輪胎放氣。」  
　　「妳給我乖乖留在這。」以斯拉沒好氣。  
　　「討厭鬼人人得以誅之嘛。」  
　　「事情若被妳這種人一攪和，就會朝讓人頭痛的方向發展，為免麻煩請妳不要搗蛋。」  
　　「什麼什麼嘛……」  
　　  
　　這個小小的插曲過後，雞尾酒會平安地進行下去，一直到結束為止都沒有再出大亂子。因為第二天還有比賽，大部分與會者並沒有待得太晚，十點過後人群開始散去，男伴們也都很盡責地，先送女伴上自家轎車，才各自離去。送亞荷辛妲上車的時候，格絲提和艾斯密也都在場，來接亞荷辛妲的轎車上除了司機，還有另一名男人。  
　　「舅舅？」亞荷辛妲訝異地叫著，好像很開心，對方溫雅地朝姪女露出微笑，但一轉頭，意外於看到一名熟人。  
　　「艾斯密，你也在這？」  
　　「呃，德羅爾准將？」艾斯密睜大眼睛，同樣詫異。同時能夠明顯感覺，他原本自在放鬆的態度些微繃緊了些。  
　　「原來如此，你最近說的運動會就是這件事吧？」那穿著將官級軍服的男人露出恍然大悟的表情：「比賽還順利？」  
　　「回將軍，今天參加的是游泳二百米蝶式和一百米的自由式接力賽，都拿到第一了。」  
　　「也對，若你的成績輸人，我倒要覺得奇怪。」德羅爾笑了笑：「不打擾你，快回去休息吧，我是來接亞荷的。」  
　　「是。」  
　　對方關上車門，車子緩緩地開出迎賓車道。格絲提好奇地問：「他是誰啊？艾斯密。」  
　　「我的長官，國家機密特種部隊的執行總長，斯帝恩‧德羅爾。」  
　　「這麼說來，他是整個機構官最大的人，執行總長？」  
　　「嗯，對。」  
　　「你居然認識他？」格絲提發出疑惑：「我不懂，我一直以為你口中的長官，只是特種部隊某一連隊的指揮官。」  
　　「……不，我說的一直是德羅爾准將。」  
　　格絲提咀嚼著這個頭銜，看得出來她正思索其中含意，這讓艾斯密有點不自在，把手中拿了很久的手工禮物丟給格絲提。  
　　「別想了，早點回去，妳家的車子呢？」  
　　「後面，是德瑞的，後面第三台。」  
　　「那我陪妳走過去吧。」艾斯密催促著，格絲提只好回頭和垂垂道別。  
　　「垂垂，明天早上見喔，明天是在學校。」  
　　「嗯，我知道，臨時有狀況再打給我吧。」  
　　「好，拜拜──」  
　　「拜拜。」  
　　格絲提領艾斯密往德瑞派來接她的車子走，手上甩著艾斯密丟給她的手工點心。  
　　  
　　


	31. 第三十一章：四校運動賽，射擊比賽〈上〉

　　四校聯合運動會第二天，比賽項目是射擊和籃球，場地位於艾爾帝凡。垂垂早上七點半抵達高中校門，就碰到很有朝氣，卻也很匆忙的格絲提。  
　　「垂垂，你聽說昨天晚上的事情了嗎？」  
　　「……什麼事？」垂垂一臉沒進入狀況的模樣，格絲提趕緊拉著他往校內走。  
　　「昨天雞尾酒會結束，四校召集人留下來善後，他們弄到快十二點才搞定，安索又和依利德吵起來，安索說已經很晚，要送依利德回家，依利德堅持坐自己家裡的車回去，他們為這件事吵得很難看。」  
　　「真的假的……」垂垂一臉不可置信。  
　　「結果安索以總召的權限，要求副總召依利德今天早上六點就到學校，很多工作人員都聽說了，你不覺得安索有點過份？」  
　　「六點？」垂垂一驚，雖然今天的競賽項目在艾爾帝凡高中舉辦，最早的十米步槍射擊八點才舉行，況且艾爾帝凡的籌辦部早把細節打點清楚，舉辦活動，事前忙得昏天暗地理所當然，但只要前置作業妥當，真正執行之時並不辛苦，甚至可說是最輕鬆的一段。安索斯頓要求依利德六點就到學校，怎麼想都有點反應過度。  
　　「他根本是故意的，這件事已經讓很多人私底下說話，你去套套安索學長的口風，叫他別這樣。」格絲提皺著眉頭：「柏藍學長勸過他，結果那傢伙理都不理。」  
　　「西鐸克呢？」  
　　「兩個人鬧得有點僵，西鐸克不太高興。」格絲提聳聳肩：「勒斯學長也無能為力，所以才來找你。」  
　　「……說真的，他們三個都不行，我也沒轍吧。」  
　　「去試試看，會踩地雷就算了，犯不著四個人都去惹他，但如果他聽你的，叫他別再鬧脾氣。」  
　　因為也清楚依利德學妹在男同學、以及學長之間的好人緣，垂垂能夠想像安索斯頓可能惹上什麼麻煩。  
　　「我懂了。安索現在在哪？」  
　　「學生會議大樓，和四校的總召說話。依利德則在體育館樓上的射擊室處理選手賽前試射的事情。」  
　　垂垂拿著裝攝影器材的袋子，和格絲提一起往學生會議大樓走。會議大樓的地板鋪著地毯，走路的時候幾乎沒有聲音，他們才剛進到樓裡，就看到電梯門附近是四校總召。  
　　「垂垂、格絲提？」安索斯頓帶著親切的笑意與他們打招呼，四校總召的交談告一段落，他手上拿著一份賽程名單，轉身闔上鋼筆，把鋼筆塞到制服西裝外套的胸襟口袋裡。  
　　「安索學長，早安。」格絲提笑嘻嘻的，也和旁邊比較熟的德儂中學總召，尼可拉斯‧奧狄斯打招呼：「奧狄斯學長好。」  
　　「妳好，襲拉斯特。」  
　　「格絲提今天下午將要代表我們學校參加女籃比賽，所以今天格絲提也算選手。」安索斯頓輕聲告訴尼可拉斯，尼可拉斯適時地給予有禮的回應。  
　　「是嗎？這麼說來襲拉斯特也是運動好手？」  
　　「說不上多好，但我有奪冠的自信。」  
　　「哈，請務必加油。」  
　　安索斯頓和尼可拉斯告別之後，逕自出了學生會議大樓，格絲提與垂垂便自然地跟上他的腳步。  
　　「怎麼，找我有事？」  
　　「你根本就猜到什麼事情，安索學長。」  
　　「依利德嗎。連你們也要管？」  
　　「……我們不是來踩雷的，但是學長，你應該有發現只是和依利德吵架，就讓你一口氣得罪很多人。」  
　　「那又如何，我和依利德之間的事，與其他人無關。」  
　　「不要再吵了好不好，這種感覺好糟。」  
　　「這句話去和依利德說。」  
　　「學長……」  
　　垂垂本來沒插話，此時也開口：「你們現在正在舉辦活動，這時候吵架有害無利吧。」  
　　「……你們來找我之前，有去找依利德？」  
　　「呃？」  
　　「或者找完我後，打算去找依利德談談？」  
　　「這──」格絲提和垂垂都錯愕，不懂為什麼安索斯頓如此詢問。  
　　「應該沒有吧。你們只想找我談，因為你們認為這是我一個人的錯。」安索斯頓忽然停下腳步，帶著很溫柔的笑容看著兩人，那笑容卻讓垂垂不寒而慄。  
　　「反正都是我一個人的錯，依利德永遠不會被指責，她永遠都是受到保護的那一個。對不對？」  
　　「但──但這的確是學長你先──」  
　　垂垂拉住格絲提，示意她不要繼續說下去。  
　　「好吧，我們懂了。的確是我們思慮不周。」垂垂聳聳肩：「我們差不多得去準備射擊比賽的事情，柏藍和米赫爾學弟都會參賽，他們兩個都在採訪名單裡。」  
　　「嗯，拜託了。」  
　　安索斯頓轉身走人，他不願意和兩人翻臉，但態度也差不多。  
　　「格絲提，就像妳說的，犯不著這種時候還去踩他地雷。」垂垂拉走格絲提，和她往體育館去：「兩個人為這件事情得罪他，跟十個人為這件事情得罪他的意思是一樣的，越多人跟他堅持，他只會覺得自己越孤立無援。」  
　　「但這明明就是安索學……」  
　　「有時候，先低頭的不一定是理虧那方，因為和好這種事情，不應該用對錯來決定。」  
　　「說是這麼說，但依利德這麼可愛，誰會想要她受委屈。」格絲提喃喃地嘟著嘴，完全偏袒依利德。  
　　垂垂苦笑：「我覺得安索說的也有道理，他們兩個吵架，別人根本沒有插嘴餘地。」  
　　「什麼嘛，原來垂垂你幫著安索學長？」  
　　垂垂沒回答，兩人穿過運動場、沿著風雨走廊走到體育館，這附近的人群已經開始聚集，因為今天的比賽舉辦在艾爾帝凡，自己學校的啦啦隊自然比較多。  
　　垂垂碰到一些熟人，間或和他、或者格絲提打招呼。他們上到體育館四樓，二十分鐘後就是第一梯次的射擊比賽，選手已經在場上試射準備。  
　　因為艾爾帝凡的射擊場地配備標準，場地寬闊，加上考慮到賽程時間的安排，步槍與手槍射擊都是從八點開始。步槍第一輪是十米步槍資格賽，手槍是五十米自由手槍資格賽。因為艾斯密‧米赫爾是學校射擊社派出的自由手槍選手，垂垂和格絲提自然往手槍項目舉行的射擊區走。  
　　才剛往那邊去，便看到不少學生都坐在觀眾席上等待。四校觀摩的時候因為要求必須穿著制服，學生來自哪所學校一目了然。令垂垂意外的是，場邊坐著的學生幾乎平均地來自四所學校，並沒有哪一所高中的人特別多。  
　　「哈囉，艾斯密。」格絲提叫住剛從休息室走出來的艾斯密‧米赫爾。他穿著一件棉質純黑的上衣，燈心絨迷彩運動褲，腳上是專用射擊鞋，這種鞋穩定性強，鞋底堅硬，能夠提升選手射擊時候的命中率。看見格絲提，他心情不錯，笑嘻嘻的搔了搔格絲提的頭髮。  
　　「你們怎麼連資格賽都跑來湊熱鬧？」  
　　「哈，說得好像自己鐵定能晉級決賽似的。」  
　　射擊比賽所有項目都分成資格賽和決賽，只有資格賽中取得成績最優的前六名能夠進入決賽，至於總成績則是把資格賽和決賽加總之後，排名而定。  
　　聽到格絲提這麼說，艾斯密開玩笑的嗤了一聲。他完全相信自己的成績絕對在前六名，事實上，無論垂垂或格絲提也都不懷疑就是了。  
　　「艾斯密，我查過賽程空檔，等五十米手槍射擊結束之後，安排訪問你可以嗎？」  
　　「我都行。訪問者確定了嗎？」  
　　「早上戴衛學長打電話告訴我，你的訪問者是聖哈威中學的一年級生，叫做凱莎‧佛亞帝。」  
　　「聖哈威？」  
　　「你的訪問者報名箱子裡大部分都是德儂和聖哈威的學生，而且都是女孩子。」格絲提有點取笑他，但接著也安慰地說：「不過，反正我會在。」  
　　艾斯密想了想：「要在哪邊訪問？」  
　　「就休息室吧，我們會帶人去找你。」  
　　「嗯，好。」  
　　「那麼，祝你比賽順利。」格絲提唇邊揚起一抹笑，雙手勾著艾斯密的脖子在他頰上輕輕一吻，垂垂聽到觀眾席隱隱地有些騷動。  
　　「一個吻可以擋十個女孩，很值錢的。」格絲提給完祝福，和艾斯密道別才轉身往觀眾席走，一邊拿出手機撥打號碼。  
　　「妳打給誰？」  
　　「戴衛學長和亞荷，他們約七點半在體育館一樓見。」  
　　格絲提和垂垂選了比較前面的位子，完全不理會一些來自別校同學對於格絲提的好奇注視。電話接通，格絲提告訴對方她和垂垂已經在樓上等待，過了片刻垂垂便見到戴衛學長帶著亞荷辛妲上樓。  
　　「亞荷，過來這邊坐吧！」格絲提親切地指著她旁邊的位子，亞荷辛妲自然靠了過去。  
　　「還有十分鐘比賽開始，現在是自由練習時間。」格絲提指著賽場，一個學校每個項目能派四名選手參加，總共十六名選手以小口徑手槍對著電子靶進行試射。儘管這麼多學生，艾斯密‧米赫爾的確很耀眼，一下子就被找到。  
　　戴衛學長也帶著一個裝有攝影器材的箱子，另外還有輕便的名牌小背包。他從背包中拿出筆記本，翻開一頁。  
　　「格絲提學妹，自由手槍結束之後就是訪問學弟的時間，對嗎對嗎？」  
　　「嗯啊，戴衛學長你和亞荷要一起來？」  
　　「當然當然，亞荷辛妲這次負責平面稿件，我也會幫忙。」  
　　「嗯，是的。」亞荷辛妲回答。  
　　「那就資格賽後打電話給聖哈威中學的學妹囉？」  
　　「都好，學長有對方的電話吧？」  
　　「當然當然。」  
　　八點一到，五十公尺自由手槍的射擊比賽準時開始。所有選手站在距離電子靶五十米的地方，進行一輪十發、共六輪的射擊。比賽時間共兩小時，資格賽的時候，選手每一發子彈的成績是以十環、九環、八環這樣的方式計算，比賽開始之後，兩小時的時間其實還滿枯燥的。  
　　「等這個比賽結束，我們去訪問艾斯密。之後艾斯密參加十二點的二十五米手槍速射，趁空檔訪問柏藍學長，訪問結束關心勒斯學長的步槍3X40資格賽成績，接著就是柏藍學長五十米步槍資格賽，同時艾斯密的二十五米手槍成績出爐。一點半五十米手槍決賽，兩點半是二十五米手槍速射決賽，三點步槍3X40，三點半柏藍學長最後一項，五十米步槍決賽。四點前要去籃球場，兩場男籃初賽一起舉行，五點就再見，我要去比我的女籃。」格絲提沒有看記事本、也沒有看行事曆，清清楚楚把今日行程告訴垂垂：「你覺得呢？今天好忙，這是我能想出足以做最多事情的安排。」  
　　「……我都沒差，只要告訴我什麼時候該做什麼就好。」  
　　「哈，這倒沒問題。戴衛學長和亞荷也會跟我們行動？」  
　　「我可能趁空檔帶亞荷辛妲參觀艾爾帝凡，愛里斯和戴蒙也說要加入，沒錯吧？」戴衛學長笑嘻嘻的説，看起來就像貓一般：「但是但是，亞荷辛妲說要看艾爾帝凡的女籃比賽，她說答應學妹妳了。」  
　　「太好了──亞荷，一定要來看我的英姿，今天下午五點初賽，八點決賽喔。」  
　　「啊，是的，昨天都說好了。」亞荷辛妲莞爾一笑，非常的溫柔。  
　　  
　　五十米自由手槍的比賽時間總計兩個小時，十點的時候資格賽告一段落，成績計算結果，艾爾帝凡的艾斯密‧米赫爾選手果然拿了第一，分數569，追於其後的第二名成績是540。  
　　「……不會吧，犯規犯規。」戴衛‧雪浮吃驚地看著排行榜，艾斯密贏第二名的選手太多分，情勢太明顯。  
　　「嘿，他本來就是怪物，他的誤差值小得根本在合理範圍外。」格絲提涼涼地說：「而且艾斯密現在才十六歲喔，十年後一定更恐怖。」  
　　「他這種成績，可以參加國際比賽了，是不是。」垂垂疑惑地問。雖然上次社團聯展看過艾斯密表演射擊，藉由正規比賽公定方式給艾斯密的射擊技巧一個客觀評價，竟是截然不同的感覺。  
　　比賽結束，選手與觀眾開始撤離，垂垂看見西鐸克和比提雅晃進場內。  
　　「哈囉，垂垂、格絲提、戴衛學長，好久不見啊。」西鐸克一進來就嘻皮笑臉，摟著旁邊的比提雅開開心心的說。  
　　「酒肉朋友，你來這裡幹嘛？」  
　　「我和比提雅來看艾斯密的資格賽成績。嘿，這位是哪裡的美女，小睡豬妳太不夠朋友，怎麼不介紹一下！」西鐸克示意格絲提旁邊的亞荷辛妲，一臉十分感興趣的模樣。  
　　「她叫亞荷辛妲‧彼歐瓦，也認識艾斯密喔。」格絲提指著西鐸克：「亞荷，他叫西鐸克‧伏爾納，我的學長，垂垂的同學。」  
　　「你好，伏爾納。是羅西尼私立醫院的伏爾納嗎？」亞荷辛妲友善地笑了笑，握住西鐸克伸出來的手。  
　　「對呀，那是我們家的。大美女來自德儂中學？」西鐸克並不像一般社交禮儀握了女性的手之後就放開，他很誠摯地望入對方雙眼，提出問題。  
　　「我今年一年級，美術班。」  
　　得到回答，西鐸克還是沒放開對方。他瞇起那對水藍色的美麗瞳孔，好像回憶什麼，然後恍然大悟。  
　　「想起來了，我曾經在德儂中學和艾爾帝凡的籃球友誼賽看過妳，就在跟著德儂中學籃球隊一起來的美女之中。」西鐸克這時才緩緩放開亞荷辛妲的手，還有點意猶未竟似的：「儘管德儂中學美女雲集，像妳這種高水準的美人還是很少見。」  
　　亞荷辛妲嚇了一跳，有點害羞地不曉得該說什麼，一方面也訝異西鐸克居然認得自己。  
　　「喂，酒肉朋友，別隨便欺負亞荷啊。」格絲提抗議，拍拍亞荷辛妲的肩：「妳別理他，西鐸克就是這樣。」  
　　「哈，我就是怎樣？」西鐸克看了看格絲提、又看了看亞荷辛妲：「我今天沒有比賽，一整天都很有空，如果需要幫忙可以打電話過來。亞荷辛妲，若有問題就找格絲提拿我的號碼，無論什麼樣的困難我都會替妳解決的。」  
　　「你這傢伙，少油嘴滑舌了。」比提雅輕輕地打了一下西鐸克，然後拉著他襯衫的領子：「走吧，去查成績，然後去找以斯拉和米勒斯膜學長。」  
　　「好好好──走吧走吧。」西鐸克就這樣被比提雅拉走，卻不忘朝格絲提拋個飛吻，格絲提也回了飛吻給他。  
　　「真奇怪的人。」亞荷辛妲眨眨眼：「可是並不討人厭。」  
　　「什麼，亞荷妳該不會迷上那傢伙？」聽到這話，格絲提吃驚地說：「如果是別人我不會管，但亞荷妳還是不要太接近西鐸克比較好。」  
　　亞荷辛妲皺起眉頭，覺得格絲提說西鐸克的壞話很奇怪：「那位學長，不是格絲提妳的學長嗎？」  
　　「是啊是啊，但伏爾納是有名的花心大蘿蔔，不適合亞荷妳這種單純的女孩。」一旁的戴衛學長哈哈大笑：「像格絲提這種愛搗蛋愛玩鬧又很膚淺的就很適合。」  
　　「喂喂喂戴衛學長，我要告你毀謗，什麼愛搗蛋愛玩鬧又很膚淺？」  
　　「我們也該走囉對吧對吧，去找米赫爾學弟玩訪問遊戲。」戴衛學長岔開話題，拿出手機開始撥打號碼。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　為了這次比賽，艾爾帝凡特地準備八間休息室供四所學校的男女選手使用。每間休息室分成前廳與後面更衣間，設備齊全，更衣間的部分同時也是準備區，不開放非選手學生進入，至於前廳則能讓像是格絲提等人，新聞組員或工作人員進出。  
　　整個前廳是個布置得舒適簡便的空間，地上鋪著地毯，氣氛安靜祥和，有張很長的桌子擺在一邊，旁邊落放單人椅，靠牆的角落則有幾張沙發，沙發旁還有桌几。無論長桌或桌几上都散放著選手們的礦泉水或點心，他們進去的時候艾斯密正坐在長桌之前，桌上放了一杯喝過的礦泉水以及一盒半開的餅乾盒。  
　　因為稍後還要參加二十五米手槍限時速射，艾斯密並沒有換回制服，他一手靠在桌上支著頭，另一手把玩手機。訪問團隊走進來的時候其實已經啟動錄影裝置，格絲提走第一個，手中拿著麥克風，然後是拿攝影機的垂垂與牽線的戴衛學長，最後才是亞荷辛妲。  
　　「這個地方就是艾爾帝凡射擊隊選手的休息室，當然啦，艾斯密‧米赫爾也在裡頭。我們現在就往裡面走，嘿，前廳剛好沒人？」格絲提笑盈盈地看了看前廳又把臉朝向鏡頭，露出一抹很吸引人的笑容：「我看到艾斯密了，他在玩手機，說不定是在發簡訊給誰。」  
　　格絲提走向艾斯密，拍了拍他，艾斯密微蹙眉頭，也訝異於攝影機已經啟動。  
　　「……你們開始錄了？」  
　　「當然，從開門前就啟動錄影，你現在說的毎一句話也都會被紀錄。」格絲提笑盈盈的：「哈囉，這位就是大名鼎鼎的艾斯密‧米赫爾。艾斯密，跟大家打個招呼？」  
　　「嗯，嗨。」艾斯密淡淡回了句，但也算很給面子，他嘴邊揚著一抹好看的笑容：「這段影片到底哪些人會看到？」  
　　「我們會傳到四校聯合運動會的官方網站上，去首頁就有連結。」  
　　「哈，真的假的。」  
　　「所以，艾斯密，在我們進來之前你在做什麼？」格絲提朝桌上看，垂垂也很配合得讓鏡頭導引拍攝長桌上的景象。雖然有些其他選手的東西散落桌面，垂垂把焦點放在那杯礦泉水與一盒半開的手工餅乾。  
　　「這是什麼？巧克力曲奇？」  
　　垂垂照到盒內餅乾只剩一半左右。  
　　「那是有人送柏藍學長的餅乾。」  
　　「這麼好，這一半是誰吃的？」  
　　「其他隊員。怎麼？」  
　　「不是你？」  
　　「不是。比賽前我通常不吃東西。」  
　　「說得也是。」格絲提笑了笑：「我們這段訪問拍攝之前，艾斯密剛比完五十米手槍自由射擊資格賽，拿到第一的席次，分數是569。」  
　　艾斯密苦笑：「別說這些。你們不是提過，有個聖哈威中學的人訪問我？」  
　　「現在就要請對方進來。艾斯密準備好了？」  
　　艾斯密一頭霧水：「準備什麼？」  
　　「至少假裝緊張或期待一下吧。」  
　　格絲提朝門口看去，門邊的戴衛學長幫忙拉開大門，垂垂轉頭，照到一名穿著聖哈威中學制服的年輕女孩。  
　　她有著深棕色、蓬亂的長髮，前髮只留幾綹在頰邊，其他皆向後梳用髮箍固定起來，露出光潔飽滿的額頭。髮箍上是一朵霧面金屬的青色花朵，在濃密的棕髮上非常醒目亮眼。淡茶色的眼瞳，細長且修出稜角的眉，帶出這個女孩靈活俐落的個性。  
　　「這位是來自聖哈威中學的凱莎‧佛亞帝，凱莎，我是格絲提、這邊是艾斯密。」  
　　「你們好。」那名為凱莎的女孩盈盈一笑，走進房間，態度很大方。  
　　「凱莎，我能叫妳凱莎嗎？」格絲提問。  
　　「嗯，當然可以。」凱莎一進房間，好奇地打量前廳設備，然後滿足的説：「我真的進來了。」  
　　「哈，當然。」格絲提心情很好：「在把焦點放到艾斯密身上之前，請妳先向觀眾們自我介紹一下。」  
　　垂垂把鏡頭帶到凱莎臉上，凱莎有點害羞，但還是很穩重。  
　　「大家好，我是凱莎‧佛亞帝，聖哈威中學一年級的學生。」  
　　「一年級嗎，所以和艾斯密同年？」  
　　「嗯，是的。」  
　　「那麼，請問凱莎，為什麼妳會參加訪問者的抽籤活動？」  
　　「啊，因為我的好朋友有些和米赫爾同個國中，她們都報名參加，我也一起報名了。」  
　　「是這樣呀，對於幸運被抽中，妳有什麼感想？」  
　　「因為其他朋友都落空了，我得代替她們，訪問米赫爾幾個大家都想知道的問題。」凱莎偏頭一笑，很淘氣的樣子：「對了，潔瑪和羅南要我代他們向米赫爾問好。他們本來說如果真的被抽中，要拿國中時候的照片來嘲笑米赫爾。」  
　　「潔瑪和羅南？」艾斯密聽到這兩個名字，很訝異：「他們和妳同班？」  
　　「對呀，大家感情都很好。他們還說復活節的時候，你們很多國中同班的同學一起去北邊打靶。」  
　　「幾天前的事情而已。」艾斯密苦笑，指著他對面的位子：「請坐吧，凱莎。」  
　　凱莎坐到艾斯密對面，有點緊張，垂垂注意到她緊張的時候就會用笑來掩飾，從談吐感覺應該是滿受同學歡迎的女孩吧。  
　　「那麼麥克風就交給凱莎囉，主持人退一邊去。」格絲提將麥克風交到凱莎手中，站到旁邊，讓出空間好讓垂垂把重點放在受訪者與訪問者。事實上凱莎手裡的麥克風並沒有收音功能，只是能夠引導談話焦點的工具罷了。  
　　凱莎拿過麥克風，嚥了嚥口水：「我就不客氣了，如果問到讓米赫爾覺得不舒服的問題，儘管說，我會避開。」  
　　「嗯，沒關係。」  
　　「那麼，先從最基本的問題開始。很多人都想知道，關於米赫爾同學的生日、血型。」  
　　「我是八月十一日出生的。血型是AB型。」  
　　「另外，大家都覺得你好高，請問米赫爾你究竟幾公分？」  
　　「上次健康檢查，我的結果是185公分。」艾斯密笑了笑：「連這個都有人好奇？」  
　　「因為大家都說你國中的時候，好像還沒這麼高。」凱莎害臊地表示，話鋒一轉：「接下來我要問的問題有點不好意思，請問米赫爾現在有女朋友嗎？」  
　　「哈。」艾斯密沒回答，唇邊的莞爾倒很令人遐想。  
　　「或者換個方式，米赫爾現在有喜歡的人？」  
　　「如果我說有呢？」  
　　「那麼我想進一步請問，你們已經交往了，或者米赫爾是單戀對方？」  
　　「那如果我說沒有呢？」艾斯密四兩撥千金地避開問題。  
　　凱莎愣了愣：「既然如此──我想請問，米赫爾喜歡什麼類型的女孩子？」  
　　「類型嗎……」艾斯密沉思片刻：「我也不曉得，這種事情很難說。」  
　　「舉個例子吧，喜歡深髮色的女孩？金髮？喜歡活潑或者安靜的？」  
　　「我不曉得，我從來沒有思考過這個問題。」  
　　對於沒能從艾斯密口中得到答案，凱莎並不放棄：「那換個方式問好了，過去米赫爾曾經交過幾任女朋友？」  
　　「大約三、四個。」  
　　「最後一任結束在什麼時候，或者現在還在進行？」  
　　艾斯密莞爾一笑：「如果妳是問最後一個分手的，是高一上學期的事情。」  
　　艾斯密的回答方式一直規避於「現在」的感情狀況，當然，凱莎也感覺出來，所以沒有拘泥在這點上。  
　　「米赫爾曾經有過一見鍾情嗎？」  
　　「嗯，沒有。」  
　　「那麼，你相信一見鍾情？」  
　　對於這個問題，艾斯密也思索良久：「……我不相信。或許世界上的確有，但我不認為會發生在自己身上。我沒辦法想像自己愛上一個完全不認識的人。」  
　　「換句話說，米赫爾只會愛上自己熟識的人？」  
　　「如果不了解對方，或許談不上更深一步的感情。」艾斯密聳聳肩：「我沒有否定一見鍾情的意思，若有一天發生在我身上，我就會懂。」  
　　「好吧。不問感情的問題了。」凱莎緩緩地轉了話題：「我的那些同學都拜託我務必問問米赫爾，關於升學的事。」  
　　「嗯？」  
　　「他們都很好奇，米赫爾同學的小學和國中都就讀軍事教育學校，為什麼到了高中忽然進入一般高中？」  
　　艾斯密表情訝異，大概不認為這會是一個讓人好奇的問題：「為什麼？其實並沒有太特別的原因……」  
　　「而且，若要轉到普通中學，還有許多選擇，米赫爾卻選了普通中學當中比較特殊的一所，聽我的同學們說，他們知道消息以後都滿訝異的。」凱莎說得委婉，但她是在暗指艾爾帝凡是專門提供給貴族子弟就讀的菁英學校。  
　　「原來如此，我明白了，其實真的沒有太特別的原因。一般國中生要繼續升學，只要畢業考保持一定水準，平常在校表現不要太差，都可以申請進入市區高中。但是我們軍事中學體系的學生，必須和其他想進入較好的私立學校的學生一樣，參加中等聯合測驗。」艾斯密頓了頓：「測驗結果出來，我的PR值是99，若想在軍事中學裡繼續升學，只要93。而進入艾爾帝凡，97就可以。我想，既然我的成績已經超過，為什麼不能來唸唸看？」  
　　他的話語裡完全沒有自負之意，卻掩不住個性裡的雄心壯志，這令得身為訪問者的凱莎一愣，滿是佩服。  
　　「原來如此，百聞不如一見，我終於能夠理解為什麼米赫爾在我的同學當中這麼受歡迎。米赫爾國中時候想必也人緣很好？」  
　　「不，妳過獎了。」  
　　凱莎再度轉換話題：「根據我今天早上惡補查到的資料，米赫爾這次四校運動會，總共報名游泳、射擊、足球三項？」  
　　「嗯，是的。」  
　　「游泳方面是二百米蝶式，以及一百米四人接力賽。按照賽會網站上刊登的消息，米赫爾的成績是所有二百米蝶式選手當中最好的。」  
　　「哈。」  
　　「剛才的五十米手槍自由射擊資格賽，米赫爾的成績又是第一。」凱莎頓了頓：「感覺上，米赫爾同學很擅長體育？能請問你最喜歡的運動嗎？」  
　　「最喜歡的運動，應該就是游泳和射擊。」  
　　「因此這次也報名了兩個項目？」  
　　「嗯。我本來就是射擊社的成員。我不是游泳校隊的，但名字也在游泳社的社員名單當中。」  
　　「原來如此。能請問米赫爾，是從什麼時候開始學游泳？」  
　　「游泳嗎？很小的時候就經常跟著家人到游泳池去，不記得具體是什麼時候，但至少在小學以前。」  
　　「這麼小就開始？」  
　　「嗯，小學上了軍事學校以後，游泳是必修，自然而然也就駕輕就熟。」  
　　「米赫爾會哪些姿勢的游泳呢？」  
　　「自由式、仰式、蝶式、蛙式。」  
　　「簡單來說就是都會？最拿手和最不拿手的分別是什麼？」  
　　「最拿手……應該是自由式吧，因為小時候大家都從自由式開始學起。蛙式很舒服，如果不是為了運動，而和朋友去游泳池玩，我也喜歡仰式。這樣說起來，最晚學的蝶式應該最不拿手。」  
　　「這樣子呀……那為什麼米赫爾當初報名游泳比賽的時候，會選擇蝶式項目？」  
　　「呃，因為蝶式二百米還有空缺，校隊的隊長希望我能代表出賽。」  
　　「但即使最不拿手，米赫爾還是拿下第一的名次，真厲害。」  
　　「不，請不要這麼說。」艾斯密溫柔地笑著。  
　　「關於射擊，我也能問些問題嗎？請問米赫爾是從什麼時候開始學習射擊？」  
　　「正式說起來是國小五年級，高年級的必修。但那時的指導並不嚴厲，是以興趣和輔助為取向。上了國中則修習步槍和手槍的射擊課程，當時專攻步槍五十米三姿射擊。」  
　　「那麼，這次參加的手槍項目呢？」  
　　「毋寧說是加入艾爾帝凡射擊社以後，才稍有專精的部分。」  
　　「按照推論，艾爾帝凡高中的射擊社，能夠提供的指導應該很專業？」  
　　「嗯，教練人很好，學長姐也都很厲害。」  
　　「我一直很好奇，練槍會不會很辛苦？像是為了射擊的準確度，必須保持平衡感和穩定度，平常大家要如何練習？」  
　　「要在規定時間內擊發超過四十枚子彈，確實需要高度穩定度和耐力。最關鍵的是手臂的穩定度。我記得最開始的時候，教練要我們舉啞鈴練習，先舉個三十秒、放下三十秒、然後舉起來三十秒。反覆練習，就能達到一定水準。」  
　　「原來如此。射擊比賽的時候，選手的視力應該也很重要？請問米赫爾有近視嗎？」  
　　「不，我沒有。」  
　　「我正在猜米赫爾是否有戴隱形眼鏡。」凱莎又輕輕地笑著：「接下來我想問些和比賽較無關係的問題，請問米赫爾平常在校的下課時間，都做些什麼？」  
　　「下課時間？」艾斯密挑起一眉：「我想想……多半留在坐位上看書，有的時候若有人找我，就和同學一起出去。」  
　　「出去，具體來說是去哪裡？」  
　　「去運動場上打球，也有可能是社團的事，或者我的朋友們也經常拜託我幫忙。」  
　　「這樣聽起來，好像很忙的樣子。」  
　　「哈哈，或許吧。」  
　　「米赫爾有哪些最好的朋友呢？」  
　　「最好？這問題有點籠統。」  
　　「課堂上應該常有分組作業吧，米赫爾是否會固定和某些人同組？」  
　　「這樣說起來，我常和班上另外三位同學同組。」  
　　「是哪三位呢？」  
　　「名字就不要公布了吧。」艾斯密苦笑。  
　　「那麼，米赫爾同學平常中午都吃什麼當午餐？」  
　　「不太一定。我們有幾個人中午會一起行動，多半看大家想吃什麼。」  
　　「米赫爾有特別喜歡的食物？」  
　　「我喜歡含起司和肉類的食物，像是Pizza、Moussaka、Enchilada。」  
　　「全部都是適合手拿的食物呢。」  
　　「哈，的確。」  
　　「你有特別喜歡的飲料？」  
　　「還好，沒有非喝什麼不可。」  
　　「譬如說，咖啡？」  
　　「都還好，但喝咖啡的話不加糖和奶精。」  
　　「米赫爾不喜歡甜的食物？」  
　　艾斯密搖搖頭：「不，不喜歡。」  
　　「如果非得要吃甜的東西不可？」  
　　「那麼我會選擇其中最不甜的。」艾斯密莞爾：「雖然不是死都不吃，能免則免。」  
　　「好可惜，我個人最喜歡起司蛋糕配伯爵紅茶了。」  
　　「起司蛋糕是我少數能接受的甜點。」  
　　凱莎大笑：「另外，米赫爾比較拿手的科目是什麼？」  
　　「……應該是國文、數學這兩科。」  
　　「這也是你最喜歡的科目嗎？」  
　　「不，我喜歡物理，尤其古典力學的部分。」  
　　「最不拿手的科目呢？」  
　　「是歷史。我經常搞不清楚一些事件的年代，或者幾任名字相同的國王前後究竟做過哪些事情。」  
　　「像是最煩人的無數卡爾和亞歷山大？」  
　　「沒錯。」艾斯密露出一抹微笑：「通常遇到這種狀況，我就會胡亂作答。」  
　　「但這樣會被閱卷老師打出很低的分數吧……」  
　　「那是有技巧的，要寫得閱卷老師認為你懂。」艾斯密這回笑得有些神秘：「就像說謊，百分之七十的真話，搭配百分之三十天馬行空的謊言。」  
　　「聽起來好卑鄙。」凱莎嚇了一跳。  
　　「不，這是一種戰略。」  
　　凱莎噗哧一聲：「剛剛米赫爾說到對國文拿手，你們學校的共同國文課也有安排古典戲劇嗎？」  
　　「不，我們的戲劇課程排在塞萬唯爾古文和塞萬唯爾文學裡，是專科科目。」艾斯密說：「安排在一般課程當中，根據課程選修劇本，老師帶著學生讀本。」  
　　「那麼會有戲劇呈現？」  
　　「上學期的時候固定安排期末呈現，但下學期沒有。」  
　　「咦，為什麼？」  
　　「因為艾爾帝凡下學期有所謂的期末競賽，戲劇競賽也是其中一項。」  
　　「原來如此，融合在一起了。」  
　　「嗯，是的。」  
　　「那麼，可以請問米赫爾，上學期的戲劇呈現，米赫爾所扮演的角色是？」  
　　「當時我們班分成兩組，我被分配到《第十二夜》的組別，我的角色是伊利里亞的奧西諾公爵。」  
　　「《第十二夜》？那位起初瘋狂愛上奧莉薇亞女伯爵的男人嗎？」  
　　「是的，但當僕人薇奧拉從男裝恢復女兒身，便愛上了她並與之結婚。」  
　　「我很喜歡這個劇本，很瘋狂但很快樂。」凱莎開心地說。  
　　「沒錯，中間惡整馬伏里奧管家的地方也很有趣，這是一本光讀著也覺得精采的劇本。」艾斯密笑了笑：「很多劇本讀的時候枯燥無味，這本卻不會。」  
　　「米赫爾，該不會還記得第十二夜的台詞？」  
　　「當然了，從第一幕到最後一幕。」  
　　「啊，真了不起。」  
　　艾斯密緩緩地吟起台詞：「If music be the food of love, play on; Give me excess of it, that, surfeiting, The appetite may sicken, and so die.」他頓了頓：「這是開頭第一段，公爵傾訴著對於奧莉薇亞的愛意。」  
　　「我記得。這段台詞很美，公爵的愛很瘋狂，但卻讓人覺得可親可愛。」凱莎好奇地問：「這是你最喜歡的一段台詞？」  
　　艾斯密搖搖頭：「同一場寫得最美的卻在這裡：  
　　O spirit of love! how quick and fresh art thou,   
　　That, notwithstanding thy capacity   
　　Receiveth as the sea, nought enters there,   
　　Of what validity and pitch soe'er,   
　　But falls into abatement and low price,   
　　Even in a minute: so full of shapes is fancy   
　　That it alone is high fantastical  
　　雖然第十二夜還有很多精緻的部分，我最喜歡這段。」  
　　  
　　艾斯密唸詞的時候並沒有特殊的音高起伏，但他聲音好聽，飽滿而且帶有厚度，唸起古文發音優雅流暢，竟像低聲唱歌般喃喃囈語。  
　　這段台詞如果翻成比較現代的詩句，大意是這樣：  
　　愛情的精靈呀！你是多麼敏感而活潑；  
　　雖然你有海一樣的容量，可是無論如何  
　　高貴超越的事物，  
　　一進了你的範圍，  
　　便會在頃刻間失去它的價值。愛情是這樣充滿了意象，  
　　在一切事物中是最富於幻想的。  
　　的確譜得優美巧妙，令人訝異的是，艾斯密光低低喃唸台詞，就能喚起聽者融入該角色的意象，如同天生的演員能用聲音表演一般。  
　　  
　　這個問題之後，訪問也暫告一段落。後面就是格絲提上場感謝凱莎‧佛亞帝的訪問，並向艾斯密道謝。全程錄完，垂垂停下攝影機，把帶子拿出來。  
　　凱莎‧佛亞帝先行告辭，前廳便只剩下同新聞組的四人與艾斯密。戴衛說要把影片拿去給新聞組的技術人員剪接，因此先慎重確定艾斯密是否希望任何一個段落進行修剪。  
　　「嗯，沒關係，沒有什麼不能播出的地方。」  
　　「哈，艾斯密你籤運不錯。聽說有些運動員抽到典型的Fangirl，主持人自己都很難控制場面。」  
　　「……是嗎？」  
　　「雅各抽到的就是很誇張的女孩，愛里斯告訴我的。」戴衛瞇起那對如貓般尖銳的眼睛：「這位聖哈威的學妹就很落落大方又知分寸，是吧是吧？」  
　　「嗯，她滿厲害的。」  
　　「不過我沒想到，艾斯密你居然還記得《第十二夜》的台詞。」  
　　「當時為了呈現，背了很久，但既然背過就不會忘了吧？」  
　　一直都沒開口的亞荷辛妲表示疑惑：「聽說艾爾帝凡的期末呈現，規模很大？」  
　　「大嗎？」格絲提歪著腦袋：「我不曉得算不算大，但所有一年級的班級都會在學生禮堂呈現，然後全校都會來看。」  
　　「原來如此。」亞荷辛妲有些驚喜：「像我們學校，就只有給自己年級看看而已。」  
　　「我們學校的活動一直都很多嘛。當時我也是演員，我演薇奧拉，女扮男裝。」  
　　垂垂也讀過這個劇本，他好奇地問：「薇奧拉的雙胞胎哥哥，賽巴斯汀是誰演？」  
　　「嘿，這個更帥，是以斯拉。她才是真正從頭到尾女扮男裝出盡風頭的人！」提到這點，格絲提嘟起嘴；「本來提出由女生扮演賽巴斯汀點子的人是我，Audition的時候卻被以斯拉搶走角色！然後導演說希望我演薇奧拉，說真的，我不懂到底自己哪裡適合薇奧拉？」  
　　「哈，我倒是多少感覺得出來……」垂垂苦笑。  
　　《第十二夜》的劇本，是從一對雙生兄妹遭遇船難開始講起。被單獨救起的妹妹薇奧拉來到伊利里亞城，女扮男裝進入奧西諾公爵門下工作，很快就獲得公爵的賞識。當時公爵正瘋狂愛上奧莉薇亞伯爵小姐，但伯爵小姐卻以要守喪為由，拒絕公爵的追求。公爵派遣薇奧拉代他拜訪女伯爵表達愛意，女伯爵再度拒絕，卻愛上女扮男裝的薇奧拉，而薇奧拉則深愛著不曉得她是女兒身的奧西諾公爵。  
　　正當情勢陷入這般複雜難解的誤會之中，原本以為已經死於船難的薇奧拉的雙生哥哥，賽巴斯汀也旅行到伊利里亞，女伯爵恰巧把過於相像的雙生兄妹搞錯，對賽巴斯汀傾訴愛意，而搞不清楚狀況的賽巴斯汀也愛上女伯爵，同意與之結婚。就在這時，混亂的四名主角齊聚一堂，解開誤會，女伯爵與賽巴斯汀結婚，奧西諾公爵愛上薇奧拉，也娶了恢復女兒身的她。  
　　這是一齣輕鬆俏皮的喜劇，中間還穿插智慧的小丑費斯特、以及自大傲慢的管家馬伏里奧。其中薇奧拉的身份特別，她一方面吸引了同樣身為女人的女伯爵的愛慕，另一方面對男人卻也饒富魅力。雖然沒有看過格絲提的演出方式，垂垂倒一點也不懷疑當時導演的選角眼光。  
　　  
　　確定艾斯密的訪問影片不需要剪掉任何部分，戴衛打算優先把片子送去技術人員那邊處理上傳，當時的時間約莫快十一點，艾斯密到十二點的時候才有二十五米手槍速射的比賽。  
　　「走吧，要去吃飯？今天比賽的地方在學校，可以找其他人喔。」格絲提朝艾斯密、垂垂提出邀請，然後看向亞荷辛妲：「一起來吧，讓我們盡盡地主之誼。」  
　　「我十一點半左右回來就可以。雖然只有半個多小時，和你們去晃晃倒無所謂。」艾斯密也對亞荷辛妲說：「走吧，反正妳沒事？」  
　　「啊，那就不好意思了。」  
　　「沒什麼不好意思的。」格絲提牽起亞荷辛妲，另一手掏出手機撥打號碼：「米勒斯膜學長正在比五十米步槍三姿射擊，對不對？」  
　　「嗯，那個比賽從十點到一點。」  
　　「那麼以斯拉應該還在觀眾席陪他。不打擾那兩個人，我問西鐸克和柏藍學長。」  
　　「安索學長呢？」  
　　「當然，也要打電話。」  
　　「我打給安索吧。」垂垂說：「這樣快一點。」  
　　「柏藍學長可能在裡面。」艾斯密指著更衣室：「裡頭有沙發也有躺椅，只有選手能出入，他可能在睡覺。」他話說完，往更衣室走，垂垂和格絲提則連絡著另外兩人。  
　　過了會兒，柏藍果然和艾斯密一同從更衣室出來，看見格絲提、垂垂，感到意外。  
　　「你們一直在外面嗎？」  
　　「柏藍學長，你真的在裡頭睡覺啊？」  
　　「屁，我在打電動。」  
　　「哈！這滿像學長的。我和西鐸克合送學長的生日禮物？」  
　　「對啊，我喜歡裡面的射擊遊戲。」柏藍看了看幾人：「這位是？」  
　　「還沒跟學長介紹，她是亞荷辛妲‧比歐瓦，我們同個新聞組，還有亞荷也認識艾斯密喔。」  
　　柏藍訝異地看了艾斯密一眼：「你？」  
　　「嗯，我的長官是她的親戚。」  
　　「你好。」亞荷辛妲十分有禮地說。  
　　「你好，我是柏藍‧提斯狄，和垂垂同班。」柏藍笑著朝她伸手，稍微握了一下：「其他人呢？跟我們一起吃飯？」  
　　「西鐸克、比提雅也要過來，他們在校園裡晃，等我們決定去哪再打電話給他們。」  
　　「安索也說會到。」垂垂停了停：「依利德學妹也是，他們人在學生會議大樓。」  
　　「那兩個人和好了？」柏藍很訝異。  
　　「八成沒有，只是一起處理運動會的事情吧。」  
　　「雷文和德瑞呢？」艾斯密問。  
　　「雷文在馬術社，沒有空，一大早就問過他了，而且他下午要和班上一起練琴。德瑞早上沒來學校。」  
　　「怎麼了？」  
　　「替伯爵爺爺處理事情，但他答應會來看我的女籃。」  
　　「那好吧，我們去吃什麼。」  
　　關於這點，格絲提第一個就轉頭詢問亞荷辛妲：「妳說呢，想吃什麼？」  
　　「我都可以，沒什麼特別喜好。」  
　　「貝果怎樣，我記得妳喜歡貝果三明治。」艾斯密試著給建議。  
　　「啊，這不錯。」亞荷辛妲客氣地說，能從眼神感覺她有點害羞。  
　　「那就去校外那家輕食下午茶店。」格絲提做了決定，開始撥號碼給西鐸克，一邊指向長桌上那盒巧克力曲奇：「學長，你也有人送東西呀？」  
　　「呿，誰送的又不曉得，連個署名都沒有。」  
　　「誰叫學長太愛罵髒話，仰慕者不敢現身，哈哈！」  
　　「格絲提妳找死。」  
　　「對了對了，柏藍學長，今天艾斯密參加手槍速射之後，能夠訪問你嗎？」  
　　「……之前提過錄影什麼的那個？」  
　　「嗯，對。」  
　　「……也好，早死早超生。」  
　　「哈哈！別緊張啦，我是主持人，會過濾題目和控制場面，事後也可以剪片。」  
　　柏藍點點頭：「我聽說關於抽訪問者的安排了。什麼時候知道我的提問者是誰？」  
　　格絲提那邊的電話接通，她停下和柏藍的交談，先告訴電話彼端的西鐸克在哪見面，然後開始發簡訊：「我現在告訴戴衛學長訪問時間，他安排抽籤就會曉得。」  
　　「……知道了跟我說一聲。」  
　　「了解了解。」  
　　


	32. 第三十二章：四校運動賽，射擊比賽〈下〉

　　午餐時間，眾人在以販賣貝果為主的輕食下午茶店見面，格絲提把亞荷辛妲介紹給其他同伴，西鐸克明顯很高興這位德儂中學的美女能夠加入飯局，說今天所有人的午餐他請客。  
　　「酒肉好朋友請客嗎？那我想點千層麵和鮪魚生菜貝果和雞肉沙拉，飲料要熱紅茶，啊，改點奶昔好了，北極暴風這個，奶昔藍藍的到底混了哪些果汁？比提雅，妳看得出來嗎？」  
　　「不知道，有酒吧。」比提雅毫不在意，看著菜單上的諸多餐點：「誰跟我分蘋果酪梨貝果？」  
　　「妳吃不下？另外一半給我。」艾斯密緩緩推開菜單：「然後我另外點一瓶室溫沒氣泡礦泉水。」  
　　「嗯，我早餐吃得晚，還不餓。」  
　　「艾斯密，只吃半個貝果你就夠？」西鐸克很疑惑：「幫我省錢也不用這樣吧。」  
　　「不，十二點還有比賽，我想比完之後再吃東西。」  
　　「原來如此，那就不管你了。我也要千層麵還有帶皮半月起司薯條馬鈴薯沙拉跟單人份牧羊人派。飲料要香草奶昔混巧克力冰沙再淋上草莓果醬，完畢。」西鐸克快速說完，訓練有素的服務生也快速記下。  
　　「……酒肉朋友，你點的東西熱量都好高。」  
　　「沒關係啦，我不在乎。」西鐸克笑嘻嘻的關心起亞荷辛妲：「亞荷美人，妳要點些什麼？」  
　　「啊，我只要雞胸肉貝果三明治和紅茶就可以了。」  
　　「好簡單。垂垂？」  
　　「我也要千層麵，冰摩卡。」垂垂把菜單還給服務生。  
　　「天使女朋友和安索呢？」  
　　安索斯頓將菜單一一看過：「我要青醬義大利麵。熱咖啡。」  
　　「天使美女？」  
　　「嗯……蛋沙拉，飲料我想要西柚汁。」  
　　「熱的還是去冰？」  
　　「去冰好了。」  
　　「我也要雞胸肉貝果，室溫礦泉水。」柏藍最後告訴服務生。  
　　所有人點餐完畢，服務生離開他們所屬的桌次，格絲提將上半身傾向桌子，開開心心地告訴其他人：「我們剛才已經做完針對艾斯密的訪問，現在連上運動會的網站，可以看見艾斯密的影片囉。」  
　　「這麼快？」身為主角的艾斯密嚇一跳。  
　　「戴衛學長把影片拿去技術組，大概只需要十分鐘作業時間。」格絲提說得理所當然：「有影片加持，應該會幫你增加不少啦啦隊吧。」  
　　「你們採訪問了什麼？」下午接著會被訪問的人──柏藍‧提斯狄關心詢問。  
　　「每個組別不太一樣，看採訪者怎麼問。」格絲提想了想：「像剛剛就問到身高、血型、喜歡的科目、喜歡的運動；還包括下課喜歡做什麼、中午喜歡吃什麼。無可避免會有關於感情的問題，但都控制在不算探人隱私的範圍。以艾斯密為例子，他被問到現在有沒有喜歡的人、喜歡什麼類型的女孩、交過幾任女朋友。」  
　　比提雅挑起眉毛，明顯有興趣：「艾斯密，你的回答是什麼？」  
　　「等等等等等，受訪者要遵守保密條款，想知道自己上網看！」格絲提急忙阻止，趁機打廣告。  
　　「慢著，原來訪問會問這麼細？」聽著他們的談話，柏藍忽然覺得不對，轉頭看向艾斯密：「喂，如果被問到不曉得該怎麼回答的問題，怎麼辦？」  
　　艾斯密愣了愣：「……不要回答？」  
　　「可是在鏡頭前呆住不是很蠢嗎？」  
　　「呃，大概吧。」艾斯密給了一個令人失望的答案，柏藍有些著急。  
　　「剛才難道都沒有你不想回答的問題？」  
　　「的確有一、兩題。」  
　　「那麼，你怎麼反應？」  
　　「艾斯密滿厲害的，用反問法主導問題跟訪問者鬼打牆。」格絲提說這些話的同時，幾人的餐點陸續上桌，格絲提抓過她的北極暴風吸了一大口：「檸檬和薄荷的味道好香！」  
　　「鬼打牆？你怎麼做？」柏藍繼續追問。  
　　「我……」  
　　「柏藍學長你好緊張。」格絲提覺得奇怪：「你害怕被問到什麼嗎，我們之後可以按照受訪者的要求剪片，學長也可以先告訴我，不希望被問到哪方面的問題。」  
　　「那，我絕對不要被問到和前女友有關的事。」  
　　「好啊，我替你叮囑對方。不過問『現在有沒有女朋友』這種應該沒關係吧？」  
　　「可以把感情方面的問題都踢掉？」  
　　「這……也不是說不行，但就會顯得很沒誠意。」格絲提有些為難：「畢竟這種東西就像fanvideo，你總要給其他學校的人留點幻想空間。」  
　　「那，無論如何不准問到前女友。」  
　　「好好好──」  
　　艾斯密頗感疑惑地望著他的直屬學長：「說真的，這件事情有這麼敏感？」  
　　「蠢死了──如果在影片裡消費浮洛爾，她這輩子都不會再跟我講話。」  
　　「柏藍你又和七班的美人復合？」西鐸克嚇了一跳。  
　　「我沒這麼說，但至少她願意和我講話。」  
　　「嘖，早知道當初應該加把勁接收下來。七班最正的美女耶！」  
　　「西鐸克你敢！」  
　　「吼吼──柏藍學長你好暴力。」格絲提一手支頤，飲啜著北極風暴，替西鐸克喊痛。  
　　「再吵連妳一起打。」  
　　「接受訪問也沒這麼恐怖吧，我看學長你代表學校參加辯論比賽都很泰然自若。」比提雅挑起一眉。  
　　「這和那完全不一樣！」  
　　「我知道哪裡不一樣喔──」格絲提舉手：「訪問會害柏藍學長被七班的學姐討厭，演講比賽則會讓學姐更崇拜柏藍學長──」  
　　「格絲提妳跟西鐸克一樣欠揍！」  
　　「啊啊好痛痛痛……」  
　　安索斯頓和依利德一直都很安靜，兩人沒什麼說話。依利德吃了一口她的蛋沙拉：「還有呢？訪問盡問些有關感情的問題？」  
　　「剛才還提到滿有趣的事。」格絲提忽然想起：「關於上學期末的戲劇呈現。」  
　　「戲劇呈現？好懷念。」比提雅看向艾斯密、格絲提：「我對你們五班的《第十二夜》印象很深，那應該是所有戲劇呈現裡最好的組別。」  
　　「那當然，我們當時抱回一堆獎項耶。」格絲提說得理所當然。  
　　垂垂好奇地問：「這個活動到底是什麼？」  
　　「哈，都忘了垂垂沒參加過。」西鐸克解釋：「那是所有一年級上學期的盛事，每班按照自願分一到兩組，製作一齣自訂劇目，劇本不可以重複。學期中會有國文老師和藝術大學戲劇系的教授評分，根據排演和準備狀況排定名次，前八的劇組學期末全校呈現，時間是聖誕假期。」  
　　「第十二夜，指的是聖誕節之後第十二天，這天傳統上有點像Crazy Day，是個狂歡玩樂的節日。」格絲提繼續往下說：「我們當時想，既然期末呈現辦在第十二夜前後，那就來演《第十二夜》吧。我、以斯拉和艾斯密都抱回最佳演員的獎項，最佳導演抱憾，但是像配樂、服裝、技術也是我們的組別奪冠。」  
　　「當時密根利斯學弟負責的項目是？」  
　　「製作人，裡裡外外忙得要死。」  
　　「……原來如此。」  
　　「雖然不想稱讚妳，但是格絲提，當時妳確實把薇奧拉演得唯妙唯肖。」柏藍中肯地表示；而被說好話的格絲提受寵若驚。  
　　「什麼，真的假的？」  
　　「嗯。劇本寫得天馬行空，薇奧拉打扮成男人居然沒被認出，還讓女伯爵瘋狂愛上她，但是一恢復女兒身，又讓原本追求女伯爵的奧西諾公爵移情別戀，女伯爵最後則和薇奧拉的雙生哥哥結婚。雖然整齣戲的風格本來就有點非寫實，有趣的是，格絲提妳詮釋的薇奧拉讓這些看似荒誕不經的地方都合情合理。」柏藍頓了頓：「穿上男裝之後，的確說服觀眾一名女人可能愛上妳，換回女裝的那一幕，我不曉得究竟是妳、或者艾斯密的功勞，大概兩者都有。沒人懷疑奧西諾公爵忽然改向薇奧拉求婚的心境轉變，太有說服力了。」  
　　「你的意思是我很有潛力？」格絲提笑呵呵。  
　　「少往臉上貼金。」  
　　「柏藍學長你稱讚人都不稱讚整套的耶，另外半套交出來。」  
　　「妳的話，不必了。」柏藍又說：「艾斯密，你飾演的奧西諾公爵，最後一場也走得格外順暢，我坐在觀眾席，完全被你震驚的表情和局促的眼神說服，曾經想說其實你當初真的被學妹煞到了吧。」  
　　「哈，原來下半套在這裡。」  
　　「妳少來，格絲提。」  
　　「髒話成癖的柏藍學長居然稱讚我，這麼難得當然要得意一下。」  
　　「馬的，我哪有髒話成癖！」  
　　「……還說沒有。」  
　　艾斯密見安索斯頓都沒搭話，主動提起話題：「學長，籌備處一切順利吧。今天的比賽都在艾爾帝凡舉行，早上大概沒出什麼亂子？」  
　　「對呀，依利德，有其他需要幫忙的地方？」比提雅也問。  
　　依利德搖搖頭：「不，這種問題不該問我，今天早上我並沒有忙到什麼。」  
　　「……什麼意思？」大家都聽出她話中有話。  
　　「早上挺輕鬆的，能幹的總召把事情都搶去做，我甚至覺得無聊呢。」依利德笑嘻嘻地，垂垂卻發起寒顫。  
　　「今天事情不多，我一個人就夠了。」安索斯頓立刻冷淡答覆。  
　　「那麼，為什麼又需要我早上六點就到學校？聽起來有點矛盾吧。」  
　　「身為副總召，本來就應隨侍在側，出了狀況才能第一時間處理。」  
　　「但我們偉大的總召無所不能，怎麼會需要多擺一個花瓶？」依利德露出一抹微笑，看向比提雅：「沒說錯吧，比提雅，下午妳會在教室上課、還是看比賽？」  
　　「……我會上課到三點，等四點的男籃初賽。」比提雅侷促地表示，她有點被嚇到。  
　　「那麼，我也回教室上課好了。」  
　　「妳是副總召，無論如何都應該留在籌備部！」  
　　「今天下午的課程是本國地理和音樂，都是我感興趣的部分。」  
　　「但身為副總召卻跑回去上課，未免也太說不過去！」  
　　「那麼，能幹的總召大人，把應該交給副總召忙的事情吐出來吧。」  
　　依利德無所畏懼地望入安索斯頓已經發火的雙眼之中，唇邊一哂，模樣甚是親切。  
　　艾斯密後悔，他為什麼要挑起兩人吵架的機會。  
　　西鐸克和柏藍對看一眼，前者笑嘻嘻的把錢包丟給比提雅，然後靠向依利德：「天使女朋友，我們去隔壁的唱片行逛逛如何，午餐時間結束前買幾片CD吧。」  
　　「走吧。」依利德毫不眷戀地就站起來，讓西鐸克牽著離開下午茶店。  
　　「酒肉朋友，如果我拿到女籃冠軍，記得送我CD的約定喔！」格絲提遠遠喊話。  
　　吵架的兩人只剩安索斯頓還留著，他不甚耐煩地拿起熱咖啡湊到唇前，雖然優雅，動作卻盈滿怒氣。  
　　「……安索，依利德該不會連那件事情都不知道？」比提雅皺起眉頭，語氣頗質疑。  
　　「什麼事？」  
　　「你拜託我的那件。」  
　　「不知道。又不是什麼大不了的事情。」  
　　「但她是副總召，你怎麼可以連出了這種狀況都不告訴她！」  
　　「……怎麼了嗎？」垂垂覺得氣氛不對，從比提雅的說法看來，應該是頗有規模的狀況才對。  
　　「不，也沒什麼，但我的確需要你幫忙，垂垂。」  
　　「什麼意思？」垂垂頓了頓：「很嚴重？」  
　　「有人利用這次運動會非法開賭，難道還不嚴重！」比提雅低低地說，不想讓其他桌次聽見，但對於同桌之人絲毫沒有隱瞞之意。  
　　「呃，這的確非同小可。」柏藍愣住：「什麼時候知道的？」  
　　比提雅沒好氣：「今天早上，學長說聽到傳言。」  
　　「消息可信度高嗎？」艾斯密也關心地問。  
　　「我在五班的朋友被拉進去，他跟我通風報信。」安索斯頓緩緩地解釋：「開賭是肯定的，但現在對於到底有誰涉入，規模多大都不清楚，是否蔓延到別的學校也是個問題。」  
　　「……安索學長，如果這件事浮上檯面，會怎麼樣？」格絲提明顯也感覺到嚴重性。  
　　「明年這個活動就會停辦，相關主辦人員的功績也會大大縮水。」  
　　垂垂心想，這聽起來不是很嚴重嗎？很多三年級的學長姐還想趁此機會推甄上好大學。  
　　「但也別擔心，我已經減小損害。只要拿到確切證據，就可以在事情爆發之前通通壓制下來。」安索斯頓的口吻意外稀鬆平常，好似他完全掌握著狀況；「德瑞今早替我徹查資金流向，雪諾學弟也混進地下賭莊，不用擔心。」  
　　「什麼嘛，德瑞還說幫爺爺處理事情去銀行，他騙我！」  
　　「我請德瑞盡量低調。」  
　　「可是，我覺得安索學長你不告訴……」  
　　「倒是要麻煩垂垂，今天籃球比賽結束之後，能否再留下來片刻？」  
　　「嗯，我是無所謂。」  
　　「但學長──」  
　　「好，謝謝。」安索斯頓沒理會還想說些什麼的格絲提，直接用無法令人接話的口氣向垂垂道謝。垂垂看見格絲提很不甘心地嘟起嘴，他想，大概是在心裡幫依利德抱不平吧。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　簡單的午餐時間之後，格絲提、亞荷辛妲、垂垂、柏藍和艾斯密一路回學校體育館，艾斯密即將參加二十五米手槍速射資格賽，其餘眾人則準備著訪問柏藍的事宜。  
　　格絲提打電話與戴衛學長取得聯繫，戴衛學長留在籌備部抽籤並通知雀屏中選的幸運訪問者。對方是羅凡杜中學的學生，名為潘勒拉‧普瑟洛普，也是一名女孩。不知道為什麼，垂垂覺得格絲提聽到對方名字的時候，眼底閃過鬼靈精怪的情緒。  
　　「……如果對方是個白癡，格絲提學妹妳負責想辦法。」  
　　「好啦好啦，別擔心。」  
　　「如果她還是問到浮洛爾，要怎麼辦？」  
　　「嗯……我就笑嘻嘻的偷踹她五腳，把她帶下去療傷如何？」  
　　「就這麼說定。」  
　　這對學長學妹如此私下達成共識，垂垂和亞荷辛妲有點傻眼。  
　　「不過話說回來，柏藍學長，我這麼做有沒有任何好處？」  
　　「……好處？」  
　　「譬如學長送我一打Cassandra & Macaria的65%黑巧克力，或者十袋Teagan Heracleidae鈕釦巧克力，賄賂身為主持人的我也是理所當然的吧。」  
　　「……格絲提妳只是個學妹，別太囂張了！」  
　　「嘿，學長，這種時候得罪我有點糟糕喔。」  
　　「妳剛剛明明就說幫我！」柏藍傻眼。  
　　「當然囉，像是不要問到七班的學姊之類，自然會盡心做到，不過如果柏藍學長要求的是全套保護……譬如任何柏藍學長會愣住的問題都不准問，或者對方一毛手毛腳我就要阻止。像柏藍學長這麼難搞的人，等等或許會有一堆問題都讓你坐立難安，想提前結束訪問吧？」  
　　「喂！妳少最後一秒了才臨陣威脅──」  
　　「這才不是威脅──真難聽，請說交易、交易！」  
　　「……再說啦！」  
　　「再說就是等等商量？」格絲提涼涼地問。  
　　「喂喂！」  
　　「這樣好了，如果真的想要提前結束訪問，就得送我十袋Teagan Heracleidae鈕釦巧克力。不過也或許等一下的訪問者是個和訪問艾斯密一樣、正常又聰明的同學，所以，除非柏藍學長想要行使特權，不然不用賄賂我也沒關係。」  
　　「……格絲提，妳究竟在暗示什麼？」柏藍察覺不妙：「妳是不是『剛好』，知道那個潘什麼的……那傢伙是怎樣的人？」  
　　「潘勒拉‧普瑟洛普，真沒禮貌，女孩子的名字要唸對才行。」格絲提笑盈盈的：「我怎麼可能『剛好』知道呢？我又沒有讀過羅凡杜高中，你說對吧，學長？」  
　　「可是妳──」  
　　「沒關係啦，等學長忽然想通、決定賄賂再跟我說。我們設個關鍵字，如果學長說出『我喜歡喝巧克力牛奶』，就代表學長同意這筆交易喔。」  
　　「妳究竟打著什麼主意！」  
　　沒人能從正打著詭計的格絲提嘴裡套話，格絲提只管要柏藍回到剛才訪問艾斯密的休息室前廳等待，她、垂垂、亞荷辛妲則和帶著對方前來的戴衛學長會合。  
　　  
　　潘勒拉‧普瑟洛普，那是個乍看之下有點平凡的女孩，長長的頭髮，妹妹頭劉海，臉上留著一點不算明顯的雀斑，不是艾爾帝凡經常能看見的大家閨秀氣質型美女，但也不醜，穿著羅凡杜高中吊帶格子裙制服、短襬的米色外套，打著大大的蝴蝶領結。  
　　說不上來為什麼，垂垂從第一眼看到對方，就覺得哪裡怪怪的。  
　　是因為那個人講話方式和一般人不同？  
　　「咩咩──好興奮好興奮！沒想到還真的抽到我了呢好幸運怎麼會這麼幸運，咩咩──我今天這樣穿會不會看起來很奇怪呀還是我回學校換件衣服好了？」  
　　從一開始就完全不怕生，但也說不上落落大方。而且會自顧自的一直講話，也不理會旁人是否給予回應。  
　　「如果回學校換衣服就來不及囉，我們換下一個人。」格絲提直接這樣回答。  
　　「咪咩！那就這樣上場吧沒關係我不會介意！請問提斯狄大人現在在哪裡啊喔好害羞我好想快點看見他唷──」  
　　「來來來，跟我來。垂垂攝影機準備。」  
　　總覺得，等待柏藍的會是一場考驗。  
　　  
　　就在訪問過艾斯密的休息室前廳，進行了第二場關於柏藍的訪問。  
　　他們進去的時候柏藍坐立不安的坐在沙發上，旁邊椅子擺了三束祝賀用的花束，是吃飯前垂垂沒有看到的。一看見他們進來，柏藍繃緊神經，面無表情的嚥了嚥口水。  
　　「哈囉，各位觀眾，現在開始是艾爾帝凡運動員，柏藍‧提斯狄的訪問時間，柏藍學長，請和大家打聲招呼吧？」格絲提輕快地開始她的主持工作。  
　　「……嗨。」柏藍頗尷尬地回應，眼睛一直偷偷打量做為訪問者的女孩。  
　　「至於這位，就是幸運抽中的柏藍學長的訪問者，來自羅凡杜高中的潘勒拉‧普瑟洛普。潘勒拉，請和大家自我介紹？」  
　　「咩咩──喔好緊張羞死了攝影機已經啟動了嗎我的天哪我都手腳發汗了！大家好我是潘勒拉我是羅凡杜高中的學生喔今年一年級咩咩好害羞！」  
　　「……潘勒拉，妳說話可能要慢一點，否則大家聽不清楚。」格絲提溫柔提醒，雖然感覺得出她口吻帶著一點點被嚇到的遲疑。  
　　「啊咩咩我都沒有注意到耶！好像是吼真的真的謝謝妳美麗的主持人哎吼吼我只是太緊張了啦！」  
　　「嗯，好，放輕鬆一點。請坐到柏藍學長對角線的沙發上吧，這樣才能拍到兩人的正面又能讓你們面對面唷。」  
　　格絲提大概心想柏藍不會像艾斯密那樣邀請人家入坐，所以自動把這個步驟給完成了。  
　　果然，柏藍用著幾乎想冒汗的表情看著興高采烈坐到他對角沙發上的潘勒拉，然後看向格絲提的眼神充滿求救訊號。  
　　「那麼就請潘勒拉開始今天的訪問活動吧。太過隱私的問題請避免，除此之外都沒有關係。」  
　　「咩咩──好感動！」潘勒拉接過格絲提遞給她的麥克風，雙手一直戳拿著麥克風柄：「好緊張好緊張喔──請問提斯狄──我能喊您提斯狄大人嗎咩咩──」  
　　「呃，什麼？」  
　　「提斯狄大人──這樣聽起以來比較親切嘛！我從很久以前就一直注意提斯狄大人了咩咩，喔吼吼說出來的時候好害羞喔咩咩咩咩──」  
　　「媽的，妳到底在說什麼！」  
　　「咩咩！提斯狄大人說髒話耶！咩咪但是為什麼聽起來卻很性感一點也不討厭？不愧是偉大的提斯狄大人──咩咩──」  
　　「幹！妳不要再咩下去！」  
　　「咪咩──提斯狄大人又說髒話了，但好好聽真是太驚人了！」  
　　「妳這白──」柏藍‧提斯狄忽然粗魯站起，避開朝他撲來的潘勒拉，那潘勒拉不曉得哪裡吃錯藥，拿起手帕就想往柏藍臉上擦。  
　　「幹！妳搞屁啊！」  
　　「提斯狄大人流汗了請讓小的幫您清理乾淨──」  
　　「媽呀，回去坐好！妳這瘋子不要亂動！」  
　　「咩咩──提斯狄大人的聲音好好聽好性感──」  
　　「媽的！我喜歡喝巧克力牛奶！」  
　　柏藍忽然大吼出聲，格絲提雙眼一亮，衝上去一腳踹中潘勒拉。  
　　不，技術上來說，一般人根本看不出格絲提踹了那女孩，只覺得格絲提飛快地閃進畫面，扶住跌倒的潘勒拉。  
　　「什麼──提斯狄大人喜歡巧克力牛奶咪咩！太好了那從今天起我每天都要喝很多很多巧克力牛奶當早餐呀咪咩──」  
　　「哎啊，同學妳怎麼跌倒了，小心一點休息室的前廳東西很多，還有一些訓練用的器材。」格絲提親切可人的扶住對方，手刀一過去，那女孩瞬間昏厥。  
　　「啊，怎麼又昏倒了？是不是早餐沒吃血糖過低？真不好意思，各位觀眾，我想今天的訪問就到此為止，我們下次見囉。」  
　　戴衛學長和亞荷辛妲站在後台傻眼地看著這一切如何發生、如何結束。  
　　垂垂停下錄影。  
　　「……提斯狄學弟，你的籤運真是太糟了。」戴衛學長若有所思地說：「對吧對吧，一般人不會這麼瘋瘋癲癲的吧？」  
　　「不是聽說訪問雅各學長的也很fangirl？」格絲提笑嘻嘻地問。  
　　「但也沒到這種程度，是吧是吧。」  
　　「這種愚蠢的智障閃邊去！」  
　　「哎哎，柏藍學長要留點口德，不過最重要的是鈕釦巧克力唷。」  
　　「格絲提我賭妳早就知道對方是怎樣的人！」  
　　「怎麼可能呢──我只不過剛好聽表哥說起他們學校有個名為潘勒拉‧普瑟洛普，很有名的瘋子呀。」  
　　「妳看吧！我就知道！」  
　　「如果柏藍學長現在反悔，我能夠讓普瑟洛普起死回生喔。」  
　　「不用了！」  
　　「那就請務必記得鈕釦巧克力，我好愛你喔柏藍學長。」  
　　「我才不需要妳的愛！」  
　　格絲提滿足地笑著，這才彎腰撿起地上那支麥克風，忽然臉色有些改變。  
　　「……戴衛學長，能不能申請一支新的？」  
　　「嘿，怎麼了嗎？」  
　　「都是手汗，好噁心，不管啦給我換一支新的，我不管。」  
　　因為格絲提幾乎不給妥協餘地的這樣說，所有人都無言地看向那支麥克風。  
　　好噁心。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　鬧劇結束，時間正好來到一點，米勒斯膜所參加的五十米步槍三姿射擊告一段落，他們邊走向比賽場地、邊討論剛才的錄影。  
　　「我想，有必要把裡面的髒話都消音，柏藍學長你真是的，飆髒話也飆太順了。」  
　　「媽的，說到底我喊的那些也沒多髒，妳整天說我飆髒話是說爽的喔？」  
　　「髒話還有分程度？只要說髒話就是髒。」  
　　「……靠，真不爽。」  
　　戴衛接過垂垂取出的磁碟，放到口袋裡：「你們去關心資格賽成績吧，我和亞荷辛妲先到技術組處理影片，再跟愛里斯、戴蒙集合，逛逛校園。好嗎好嗎？」戴衛一邊詢問亞荷辛妲、一邊也告訴格絲提和垂垂。  
　　「嗯，好的，麻煩你了。」  
　　「別客氣嘛，走吧走吧。」  
　　「麻煩你囉戴衛學長，還有麥克風！」  
　　「今天已經沒有訪問，所以明天再換新的，可以嗎？」  
　　「當然，感謝學長。」  
　　「那我們先走，拜拜拜拜──」學長笑嘻嘻地和亞荷辛妲往樓梯的方向走，拿出手機連絡他的雙胞胎弟妹。  
　　格絲提和垂垂走入已經開始有人群退出的三姿射擊場地，以斯拉坐在觀眾席，帶著微笑向兩人打招呼。  
　　「你們剛才去了哪裡？」  
　　「訪問柏藍學長，以斯拉，柏藍學長的籤運超差的！」  
　　「什麼意思？」以斯拉拍了拍像隻小狗般湊過來的格絲提的頭，一臉疑惑。  
　　垂垂做了解釋：「柏藍抽到一個很瘋狂的女孩做為訪問者，整個訪問過程一團亂。」  
　　「……這麼慘？」  
　　「對呀。對了以斯拉，妳聽說今天早上的那個大亂子了嗎？」  
　　以斯拉壓低聲音：「開賭盤的事？」  
　　「嗯。」  
　　「聽說了。但德瑞和比提雅不都在幫忙？」  
　　「情況究竟嚴不嚴重，我需不需要做點什麼。」  
　　「安索學長說妳下午還有女籃，所以不想麻煩妳。」  
　　「他不應該這麼見外的。」格絲提皺起眉頭：「我有點擔心，如果事情傳到學校這邊，安索學長會惹上麻煩吧。」  
　　「嗯，但既然安索學長沒有求援，一切就應該在他的掌控裡。學長不會做沒把握的事，也不會讓區區一些人私底下的聚賭毀了他的大學前程。」  
　　「好吧，說的也是。」  
　　格絲提被以斯拉的安撫說服，揚起一抹笑：「勒斯學長的成績又如何？」  
　　「資格賽拿到第二，1169分。」  
　　「……誰是第一啊？」  
　　「一名德儂中學三年級的運動員，分數是1171。」以斯拉頓了頓：「臥姿和立姿都是勒斯拿第一，但跪姿輸給對方。」  
　　「這麼厲害？」  
　　以斯拉看看表：「垂垂學長和格絲提，你們吃過午飯了？」  
　　「吃過了，不過我能陪妳去吃。」  
　　「嗯，走吧，等勒斯出來一起去。」  
　　「垂垂，你呢？」  
　　垂垂不餓，所以拒絕了：「你們去吧，我找安索。」  
　　「說的也是，安索學長找你幫忙嘛。」  
　　「對呀。」垂垂苦笑。  
　　格絲提、以斯拉等米勒斯膜換下射擊裝備之後一起離開體育館，垂垂陪他們走一段，然後拐向學生會議大樓尋訪安索斯頓。他在那邊聽安索斯頓講些有關聚賭的事，以及目前的調查進度，然後，安索斯頓說出需要垂垂幫忙的地方。  
　　「不用覺得有壓力，不過，那些開賭局的學生也知道這是非法，被抓到後果會很慘，如果我直接出面，他們什麼也不會說。除了替比賽開賭，他們還租了個地方賭撲克牌，騙很多學生把零用錢花在裡面。雪諾學弟已經成功混進去，我需要你帶隱密的監視設備到裡頭替我錄下狀況。」  
　　「這樣就好了嗎？」  
　　「嗯。時間是今晚十點，會有一場大的賭局。錄下所有人，一個也不放過。」  
　　「那，我要怎麼進去？」  
　　「我再打電話給你，在那之前雪諾學弟會搞定一切。」  
　　  
　　垂垂告別安索斯頓，重新回體育館關心賽事，當時柏藍已經開始五十米步槍臥姿射擊資格賽，同時艾斯密結束二十五米手槍速射連擊資格賽。  
　　毫無疑問，艾斯密又是第一的成績，總分288。  
　　手槍速射的比賽共分兩階段，第一階段射擊三十發子彈，必須分別在8秒、 6秒及4秒時間限制內，射出五發，命中五個標靶，連續兩輪。第二階段與第一階段相同，兩階段總共六十發子彈。  
　　艾斯密漂亮地贏得資格賽，接下來就都是決賽了。  
　　一直到快兩點的時候，艾斯密結束五十米手槍決賽，他以658.8的高分榮登第一，許多艾爾帝凡的觀眾都很興奮，比賽一結束，好些人圍上去，一開始和艾斯密講話的有男有女，都是射擊社的夥伴或同班同學，但一陣子後就是些尷尬害羞的外校女孩。  
　　垂垂這時聽到麻煩製造機──西鐸克的聲音。  
　　「艾斯密，你果然拿第一了。」西鐸克邊瞄著場上跑馬燈邊嘻皮笑臉的說，右手擁著的女孩是個德儂中學的學生，垂垂並不認識。  
　　「……學長，你來這裡幹嘛？」  
　　「看學弟比賽啊。看吧看吧，關，我就說這些受歡迎的人都是我朋友，妳該多找些美女同學和我一起來艾爾帝凡玩。」西鐸克邊說邊嗅聞著他搭肩的德儂中學女孩的長髮，又一手拍拍艾斯密：「怎樣，想不想也交個德儂中學美術班的美女？請關介紹幾個給你？」  
　　「哈囉，我是關德琳，你就是影片裡的米赫爾？」那名為關德琳的女孩嘴邊噙著一抹笑：「我有好多學妹都想認識你，肯不肯賞個光？」  
　　「……不用，謝謝。」艾斯密回給對方不算失禮的微笑，轉身就想走人，但又被幾個站旁邊的女孩攔下。  
　　「嘖，真受歡迎，我不想站艾斯密旁邊打擊自己士氣。」西鐸克沒好氣地說，帶著關德琳朝步槍比賽的場地走：「我們去找另一個受歡迎的朋友，柏藍‧提斯狄，有聽過嗎？」  
　　「真的假的，提斯狄也是你朋友？」  
　　「跟我同班，和我熟得很。看過柏藍的訪問影片了吧？」  
　　「當然看過，西鐸克，你真的好棒！」關德琳甜甜地說，親暱地靠在西鐸克胸前。  
　　「哈！妳只要記得多介紹幾個美術班的美女給我認識就好──就這麼說定囉，關！」  
　　垂垂站遠遠的，冷眼旁觀艾斯密手中東西越來越多，有些是卡片，有些是簡單的餅乾，有些是運動飲料。這次巧克力好像少了點。  
　　西鐸克完全離開之後，垂垂聽到門口又傳來清亮的一聲叫喚。  
　　「哈，艾斯密。」  
　　是格絲提，輕快地走進射擊場地，看到垂垂，朝他招了個手，但繼續往艾斯密的方向前進。她的黑色捲髮微微飛起，臉上帶著淺笑，領口內的銀色項鍊有著不甚明顯的反光。她穿的制服沒有領結，也沒有領帶，自行添加的腰鍊、手鍊、戒指倒有好幾個，雖然有點漠視校規的胡來，卻襯托出個性十足的品味。她的眼睛黑得很有生氣，走到艾斯密面前，也不管其他女孩，勾著他脖子給了一個吻。  
　　手中是一個外帶紙袋。  
　　「比賽結束啦，有沒有抱回第一？」  
　　「當然有，658.8。」艾斯密溫柔地笑了笑，手中部分東西被格絲提接去。  
　　「……我最好還是不要得罪你，怪物。」  
　　「哈，謝謝。東西會不會重？」  
　　「沒關係啦，我替你拿著。對了，我給你外帶雞肉捲，要不要吃？」  
　　「嗯，我沒意見。」  
　　「那走吧。」格絲提語氣頗期待地拉著艾斯密，兩人就這樣離開射擊場地，朝休息室前進。目睹這一幕的許多人都帶著忌妒或好奇的表情，這其中也包括其他學校的男運動員開始出聲詢問格絲提的身分。  
　　「垂垂？」米勒斯膜和以斯拉走到垂垂旁邊，他們本來和格絲提一起過來，但格絲提走快了一點。  
　　「你們回來啦？」  
　　「學長要不要喝紅茶，這裡還有多的。」以斯拉輕聲詢問，她和米勒斯膜手中都各有一個紙袋。  
　　「不用了。你們都吃過東西？」  
　　「吃完才回來，格絲提說要幫艾斯密買點方便吃的食物，她說艾斯密從早餐之後都沒吃東西。」  
　　「這倒也是，哈。」  
　　  
　　二點半，二十五米手槍速射連擊的時間，艾斯密再度出現在手槍的射擊會場。接近三點的時候柏藍的五十米步槍臥射結束，垂垂認為艾斯密大概等會兒又會穩拿速射連擊項目的第一名，對這比賽沒太大興趣，就和以斯拉、米勒斯膜移往步槍射擊的場地。  
　　剛下場的柏藍被西鐸克攔住，拉著他向身邊圍繞的女孩們說些：「看吧看吧，我的朋友的確都是帥哥，想認識就快把電話留給我各位大美女」這種問題發言，結果當然受了柏藍一個紮實的拳頭。  
　　「西鐸克，少耍白癡！」  
　　「嘿嘿各位美女不要害怕，柏藍他一緊張就會打人罵髒話！」  
　　「智障！」  
　　柏藍又卯過去，西鐸克笑嘻嘻的閃開。米勒斯膜從紙袋裡拿出一樣東西，叫喚西鐸克的名字。  
　　「喂，別鬧柏藍了，西鐸克。」  
　　「洋芋片──」西鐸克立刻跑向米勒斯膜這邊，接下意外的點心。  
　　垂垂傻眼：「西鐸克，你這模樣看起來很像某種動物。」  
　　「嚼嚼嚼，陰險的狐狸或城府很深的黑豹？」  
　　「不，某種層次很低的白老鼠。」  
　　  
　　柏藍的資格賽成績是591分，名列第二，但他與第一名也只差了一分，因此很有在決賽扳回一城的自信。  
　　至於另外一頭，兩點四十的時候就已經曉得二十五米手槍速射的成績，艾斯密以極高的779.3穩拿第一。格絲提和他過了很久才過來這裡找其他人，聽說艾斯密被一名觀賽的國家級教練找上，本校教練與艾斯密為了鄭重謝辭對方，花了點時間。  
　　三點，五十米步槍三姿射擊決賽開始，然後是三點半的步槍臥姿決賽。身為地主隊的艾爾帝凡勢如破竹，又都摘下第一，成績分別為1270.6和698，這一回，柏藍贏第二名的選手極多。  
　　除此之外，參加其他射擊項目的選手也都傳來好成績，就連女子射擊方面也可圈可點，感覺起來艾爾帝凡的團體賽，應該會穩拿四校中的第一。  
　　  
　　柏藍比完射擊比賽，便趕去操場參加四點的男籃初賽。初賽共有兩場，艾爾帝凡對羅凡杜、德儂對聖哈威。以斯拉說要去找哥哥，其他人想幫校隊加油，理所當然也都跟過去。  
　　他們到運動場上的時候，八個籃球場開放了中間四個給運動員熱身，離得較遠的部分則在清場準備比賽。德儂中學和艾爾帝凡高中熱身用的場地正好就在隔壁，柏藍趕緊加入他的隊友，有人和他打招呼，詢問剛才的比賽狀況，身為隊長的里奧納多‧浮各丟了瓶水給他。  
　　「快加入熱身，等等重挫羅凡杜高中的銳氣。」  
　　「哈，當然。」  
　　以斯拉和格絲提則往德儂中學的場邊走。陸斯恩‧科爾賀當時正運著球，朝艾爾帝凡熱身的場子退，作為練習對手的隊員又攻過來，陸斯恩再退，無意間撞到拿水的里奧納多，他回頭看了一眼，又運球走開。里奧納多也看看他，沒什麼表情。然後陸斯恩注意到妹妹和格絲提，停止練習走到旁邊。  
　　米勒斯膜和西鐸克去幫大家買點東西，等等邊看比賽邊吃，所以也離開了。站遠一些等候格絲提和以斯拉的只剩艾斯密、垂垂。  
　　「……鳽學長。」艾斯密淡淡地叫喚，垂垂有點訝異。  
　　「怎麼了嗎？」  
　　「格絲提說，安索學長找你幫忙關於聚賭的事。」  
　　「嗯，沒錯。」  
　　「如果到時候情況非常嚴重，安索學長發火──請通知我。」  
　　「……這樣嗎？」  
　　「事關安索學長的升學，加上他這幾天在氣頭上。」艾斯密頓了頓：「這個學校無論如何不能招惹的人有三個，安索學長是其中之一。這樣說你明白嗎？」  
　　「我懂，他會做出很驚人的事情。」  
　　「安索學長故意不讓西鐸克學長、柏藍學長、米勒斯膜學長介入，是有原因。他可能會用很過分的手段讓事情落幕，不可能完美，但卻會毫無痕跡。」  
　　「……原來如此。」垂垂嚥了嚥口水：「所以也不讓依利德學妹介入？」  
　　「道理都一樣。」  
　　垂垂的眼睛一直盯著場邊的格絲提。格絲提、以斯拉和陸斯恩聊著天，里奧納多剛好走過來，笑嘻嘻的向旁邊德儂的隊長說句話。不曉得他說了什麼，陸斯恩聽到忽然火氣上來，正想發作卻又被隊長制止。  
　　格絲提和以斯拉都有點尷尬，陸斯恩被拉到旁邊，里奧納多也嚇到，但沒道歉，回自己的隊伍裡去。  
　　以斯拉看米勒斯膜和西鐸克正從校園商店的方向抱著一堆外帶食物回來，就離開籃球場幫他們拿東西。格絲提猶豫片刻，跑去找坐到對面休息的陸斯恩講話。  
　　「剛剛發生什麼事？」艾斯密等以斯拉他們走回這邊，接過幾罐可樂詢問：「浮各學長說錯什麼話？」  
　　「……也沒有，只是個玩笑。」以斯拉嘆口氣：「他看我哥哥在和格絲提聊天，半開玩笑的跟德儂中學的隊長說，『你們副隊長怎麼老是花言巧語拐騙我學妹』，哥哥就火了。」  
　　「怎麼，格絲提又在亂世嗎？」西鐸克卻很幸災樂禍。  
　　「這的確聽起來像玩笑話，但不夠熟也不會這麼開。」米勒斯膜有點傻眼：「學長是故意的。」  
　　「誰知道。哥哥昨天說我們學校的隊長很沒禮貌，好像抽完賽程就和學長不對盤。」  
　　「又是格絲提害的？」  
　　「不，和她無關。」垂垂不太開心地開口：「只是剛好格絲提在場。浮各學長沒注意到格絲提和科爾賀說話，把她拉走，科爾賀才和學長起衝突。」  
　　幾分鐘後，格絲提走回來，從艾斯密手中拿去薯條和可樂：「我們走吧，比賽快開始了，先去觀眾席搶位子。」  
　　「我想看德儂中學對聖哈威。」以斯拉說。  
　　「什麼，妳不幫自己的學校加油！」格絲提不可置信。  
　　「哥哥比較重要。」以斯拉甜甜地說：「勒斯，你看哪一場？」  
　　米勒斯膜苦笑：「我有選擇餘地嗎？如果說想看柏藍，妳還是會要我陪。」  
　　以斯拉沒回答，只是輕輕笑著，米勒斯膜拿走兩罐飲料和一盒爆米花，便和以斯拉走向德儂對聖哈威的比賽場地。  
　　「……標準的見色忘友！」西鐸克誇張地說：「柏藍真可憐，我們得替他加倍加油！」  
　　「我倒是不意外。」艾斯密指著另一頭觀眾席：「快走吧，再等一下人會很多。」  
　　因為男籃比賽是下午四點，已經過了放學時間，觀賽人潮自然就多。西鐸克找到放學後也來觀賽的比提雅，和她分同一杯可樂。幾分鐘後，裁判主持秩序，艾爾帝凡和羅凡杜的跳球員站到中間，兩邊都由隊長擔當。  
　　籃球高拋而起，比賽開始。  
　　


	33. 第三十三章：四校運動賽，籃球比賽與聚賭

　　男籃初賽的結果很耐人尋味，艾爾帝凡對羅凡杜，是艾爾帝凡勝出；德儂對聖哈威，是德儂中學勝出。  
　　換句話說，稍晚的男籃決賽又會和上次友誼賽相同，由艾爾帝凡和德儂中學競爭。  
　　五點一到，女籃比賽提前開始。這一回艾爾帝凡的對手是聖哈威，德儂中學則是羅凡杜。雖然德儂中學只有美術班招收女生，聽說他們的女籃隊伍實力堅強，不能因為人少就看輕。但無論如何，初賽之時垂垂並沒有機會目睹德儂中學的英姿，他理所當然把焦點放在自己的學校這邊。  
　　艾爾帝凡高中贏了。格絲提坐在場邊休息，小口小口喝著礦泉水，以斯拉蹲下身子幫她用毛巾擦臉。  
　　「妳唷，趕快去把濕透的衣服換下。」  
　　「等等──累死我了。」  
　　也到現場的包括德瑞里西華，手中拿著一套新的運動服，在格絲提面前晃來晃去：「自己拿著，已經替妳從家裡帶來，不要讓我一直幫妳拎。」  
　　「德瑞你真小氣，沒看到我為校爭光嗎！」  
　　垂垂想起上回格絲提和里奧納多學長提過的耍帥理論，簡單來說就是即使打球也要牢記發揮群眾魅力，抓住觀眾的目光，讓整體正面氣氛偏向自己隊伍。  
　　垂垂這回親眼目睹格絲提把該理論發揮得淋漓盡致，她場上的活躍讓人幾乎放不開眼，如舞蹈般優美的運球、前進，轉身傳球，猛然蓋對方火鍋。來到籃框底下，看似漫不經心卻精準的投籃得分，罰球之時也堅定地拿下好幾次得分。她的隊友們和她配合得天衣無縫，大家知道什麼時候傳球給她，什麼時候從她手上接球，一直到比賽最後一刻都很紮實地贏取分數。  
　　一些別的學校的學生也都留下來看這場女籃比賽，結果出爐之後，許多女孩好奇地站在場邊，偷偷觀察剛才如明星般耀眼的格絲提。西鐸克那傢伙立刻發揮他油嘴滑舌的個性，不斷搭訕女孩子並且要格絲提趕快過來助陣。  
　　「嘿，我去見見比賽之後的崇拜者吧。」格絲提從地上跳起，還是沒接下德瑞里西華替她帶的運動衣，跑去找西鐸克以及眾多女孩聊天。艾斯密接過那套衣服，丟給西鐸克。  
　　「學長，你負責？」  
　　「好好好──我知道了啦，容易感冒的小睡豬還是先去換衣服。」  
　　「咦，連你都要趕我！」  
　　「不然妳真的會感冒，小睡豬。最好沖一下，比較舒服。」  
　　「……我陪妳走過去，快點。」艾斯密不太開心地催促：「把自己弄乾淨一點，難道不好？」  
　　「好啦好啦。以斯拉，也陪我？」  
　　「嗯。」以斯拉、艾斯密和格絲提朝室內游泳池走，那些本來想攀談的女同學都好奇地盯著艾斯密。  
　　「那個人好眼熟喔……他是不是影片裡的米赫爾？」  
　　「就是參加游泳比賽和射擊比賽的那位對不對！襲拉斯特跟他是朋友？」  
　　「他們不是男女朋友嗎？有人說看過他們接吻。」  
　　「真的假的！」  
　　說著這些八卦的都不是艾爾帝凡的學生，他們並沒有刻意壓低聲音，所以幾個人也都能聽見。  
　　「怎麼又傳艾斯密和格絲提？」比提雅狐疑地說：「聽到都沒興致的老調重彈。」  
　　「迦達默爾學長找格絲提幫艾斯密護航。」米勒斯膜解釋：「雖然以結論來說，應該是互相護航才對。」  
　　「──護航會不會有點嚴重。」  
　　「打個比方，昨天游泳比賽，艾斯密學弟總共收到三十一樣物品，包括餅乾、巧克力、手工信或校內買不到的運動飲料、高山氣泡礦泉水。護航之後，剛才的射擊比賽則拿到約十幾樣禮物。」  
　　比提雅傻眼。  
　　「已經被告白兩次，都是以前國中不同班的同學。」  
　　「……真煩人。」  
　　「不覺得煩的，應該只有他。」米勒斯膜的視線飄向西鐸克，那傢伙還在和一群女孩子要電話交換電子郵件，並且附帶保證介紹格絲提給她們認識。  
　　「那是白癡，層次不同。」德瑞里西華冷冷地說。  
　　比提雅想了想，語氣訥訥：「其實浮珂學長後來又找我替柏藍學長護航，我依然一口回絕。」  
　　「柏藍？他的確也需要。」  
　　「學長很慘？」  
　　柏藍比完籃球初賽就在球員休息室睡覺，沒有回來，但米勒斯膜了解狀況。  
　　「和艾斯密差不多，他在別校沒有太多認識的人，但注意看的話，柏藍參加的比賽項目觀眾席都有很多女孩，四校運動會宣傳網站上一堆人討論他的事情。」  
　　「好煩，煩死了。」比提雅皺起眉頭。  
　　「明天柏藍還有擊劍比賽，後天有閉幕酒會。如果不是很介意，我倒是以朋友的立場希望誰去幫忙。」米勒斯膜淡淡地說：「反正艾爾帝凡的學生不會誤會，但有沒有人站在旁邊，對別校崇拜者來說差很多。」  
　　「……再說啦，我不喜歡做這種事。」  
　　  
　　一個小時的休息時間之後，七點來到男籃決賽。這次場地從室外移回室內，也就是體育館一樓舉辦。柏藍再度上場，同時，跳球員也和友誼賽當時相同，艾爾帝凡是隊長里奧納多，德儂是副隊長，陸斯恩。  
　　球場的感覺就像回到友誼賽，兩邊坐滿艾爾帝凡、德儂的觀眾，以及少許聖哈威、羅凡杜的學生。垂垂從人群中看到戴瑞亞學姊、以及其他所謂「學生會那一群」的風雲學長姐，戴瑞亞比賽過程一直替柏藍加油喊話。  
　　陸斯恩是個進球高手，他幾乎只要拿到球就能投入籃框，讓艾爾帝凡的球員感到棘手。柏藍好幾次想蓋他火鍋，沒得逞，動作不小心粗魯了點，又讓對方有機會罰球。  
　　中場休息的時候，艾爾帝凡輸德儂中學兩分，柏藍和里奧納多有些商議。他們下半場一開始就不斷拉抬比賽速度，連續進了數分，柏藍反攻得極為順暢，每次進球就引起場邊一陣歡呼，他笑了笑，走回防守位子，里奧納多搶到球又運給他，陸斯恩過來攔截。  
　　柏藍高跳而起，陸斯恩的身高雖然比他還高──卻沒搶好先機，柏藍的球已經出去，直接空心灌籃，匡啷一聲，艾爾帝凡這邊的觀眾掀起騷動。但接下來球被德儂中學的球員搶去，回到德儂的場邊，幾位艾爾帝凡球員在德儂兩次得分之後才搶回主導，接著便是幾乎平行得分的狀況。  
　　這是一場十分緊湊的比賽，毫無冷場。倒數的時候雙方差了三分，德儂略贏。柏藍從一名德儂的球員手中搶走籃球，快速朝己方球場衝，他晃過陸斯恩、晃過另外兩位敵手，把球傳給里奧納多，里奧納多跳起，球碰到籃框卻沒投進，已經閃到籃框下的柏藍忽地接住，再投出去，一名德儂中學的人沒阻止成功，當裁判倒數到最後，這球正好進框，然後就是哨聲響起。  
　　艾爾帝凡以一分飲恨，但最引起觀眾瘋狂的球員卻是柏藍，戴瑞亞學姊歡呼著，高喊他的名字，垂垂還聽到許多不認識的人興奮地討論柏藍剛才每一個行動。  
　　  
　　清場之後，緊接著女籃比賽。女籃初賽的結果是由艾爾帝凡高中與羅凡杜獲勝，因此決賽就是這兩所學校的對決。  
　　不曉得是否下午初賽的效應，很多別校女孩都坐在支持艾爾帝凡球隊的觀眾席替艾爾帝凡加油，她們大部分都跟西鐸克交換過電話，按照西鐸克的說法，是被格絲提煞到了。  
　　感覺上德瑞里西華不喜歡這種到處是人、又亂又擠的場合，但因為這次參賽球員包括格絲提，他很難得也坐在觀眾席。只不過，明明同樣是觀眾，垂垂覺得德瑞里西華四周的氣氛就是很不一樣，好像那邊是另一個磁場或另一個空間，有種出淤泥而不染，層次不同的感慨。  
　　德瑞里西華四周是所謂的「艾爾帝凡黨」，也是一群外表光鮮亮麗、身家同樣精彩的學生，坐最邊邊的西鐸克和米勒斯膜的更右邊，則是「學生會那一票」的學長姐。  
　　安索斯頓的講法，「三年級才真正臥虎藏龍」，這些學生會主力幹部不乏塞萬唯爾連年首富的子女、公侯之後、名流之子。說起來，觀賽學生身家背景的精采程度，只會更勝比賽本身。  
　　所有風雲人物幾乎到齊，缺席的只有安索斯頓和依利德。  
　　「柏藍學長，真可惜，如果再投一球就能贏比賽。」以斯拉語氣溫柔地說，遞了礦泉水給剛剛下場，還很燥熱的柏藍。  
　　「對呀帥哥學弟真是太可惜了──不過德儂中學那位副隊長也真厲害，不曉得這次四校運動會有沒有訪問那傢伙，他到底是誰？」戴瑞亞好奇地說，轉頭向所有人打聽。  
　　「學姊，他是我二哥，名叫陸斯恩。」  
　　「科爾賀學妹妳哥哥？真的假的？」三胞胎中的大哥──戴蒙‧雪浮訝異地說：「戴瑞亞，我記得他有在採訪名單，對吧對吧？」  
　　「沒錯沒錯！但不是我們這一組。」愛里斯‧雪浮──不對，愛里克，回憶著：「難道是哥哥那組？」  
　　「不，我們負責的都是艾爾帝凡運動員。」垂垂否認。  
　　「那就是瑞秋那組？會不會啊？」戴蒙‧雪浮關心問：「目前還沒看到影片上傳，應該是還沒訪問到，是吧是吧。」  
　　迦達默爾‧浮珂，這次的新聞組組長，用他一貫淡然的笑看了看戴瑞亞和其他人。  
　　「陸斯恩‧科爾賀，現任首相的次子，排行第三，科爾賀學妹的哥哥。他的訪問時間在明天下午，是海蒂、修柏他們負責的運動員。」  
　　「什麼──原來迦達你都曉得。」  
　　「不知道才奇怪，我是新聞組組長。」  
　　至於學生會的副會長──卡爾‧坦諾利爾眼底閃過一抹精光，像忽然想起什麼：「對了，關於籌辦部今天早上發現的那件大事。」  
　　「嗯？」迦達默爾挑起一眉：「如何？」  
　　「聽說怎麼解決了嗎？」  
　　垂垂知道他們在講開賭盤的事情，稍微留意著。  
　　「不曉得。總召學弟說他已完全控制狀況。」  
　　「這麼能幹？」  
　　「就連副總召也沒插手，整件事情名實相符，掩藏在檯面底下。」  
　　「喔，是嗎。」卡爾學長揚起淺淺的笑，心底估算著什麼想法。  
　　「接下來事態發展很明瞭，對吧。」  
　　「嗯。起初很糟糕，但有人會阻止，結果不盡完美，卻能達到最有效的遏止作用。」  
　　「但以那位總召的個性來說，現場別有槍之類的武器會比較好。」迦達默爾學長喃喃自語。  
　　「這不是我們能掌控的。」卡爾學長莞爾：「只要事情圓滿落幕，不影響升學，方法倒不怎麼重要。」  
　　「說的也是。」迦達默爾也噙著笑。  
　　垂垂聽不懂他們在說什麼，卻很在意迦達默爾提的，不要有槍。  
　　  
　　女籃比賽也分外精彩。  
　　格絲提早先提過，這次是決賽，對手打贏一所學校，所以應該當心，她甚至比平常早先下場作準備。  
　　球賽開始，格絲提連連搶球，得了數分。但對方也不是省油的燈，追著格絲提的腳步，亦步亦趨地加分數，每回格絲提剛替己方球隊拉開差距，就又被拖回去，上上下下了幾輪，中場休息兩隊分數平手。  
　　下半場開始，艾爾帝凡加油聲很大，格絲提笑嘻嘻地回應觀眾。不曉得是否這個緣故，艾爾帝凡的球隊漸入佳境，不斷得分，節節攀升，然後羅凡杜逐漸追趕，令人欣慰的是，分數一直低於艾爾帝凡。  
　　九點鐘，比賽結束，艾爾帝凡贏了這場球賽。  
　　西鐸克是其中最瘋狂的，在格絲提開心地朝觀眾席這頭招手的時候，不斷給格絲提拋飛吻。幾人都離開座位準備移往樓下，格絲提第一個就衝上來抱住以斯拉。  
　　「喂，妳全身是汗，擦在我身上做什麼？」以斯拉沒好氣，但也沒推開她。  
　　「哈，贏了，贏了贏了，酒肉朋友答應我的獎賞喔！」  
　　「沒問題沒問題──找個周末一起去逛舊唱片行吧，小睡豬。」西鐸克也抱住格絲提，然後故意嫌棄地說：「妳臭死了，小睡豬變成小臭豬。」  
　　「就算這樣還是你的酒肉好朋友！」  
　　「格絲提，去換個衣服吧。」艾斯密勸她，但格絲提放開西鐸克，想去抱比提雅。  
　　「──不准過來！沒洗澡前不准碰我！」  
　　「比提雅妳怎麼可以表現這麼生疏！」  
　　「我管妳的，不准過來！」  
　　特地來看格絲提比賽的亞荷辛妲也感染到大家興奮的情緒：「格絲提，妳真的好棒。」  
　　「這是艾爾帝凡女籃全體功勞啦，但妳來看我比賽，我好開心──」格絲提真誠地說，本想抱住亞荷辛妲，但又怕這樣太冒昧。她轉而看向柏藍：「嘿，柏藍學長，你們男籃飲恨，女籃扳回一城了吧！」  
　　「還好我沒像西鐸克那笨蛋一樣，答應什麼贏了以後的獎賞。」  
　　「什麼話啊。德瑞，今天伯爵爺爺準備什麼點心當宵夜？」  
　　垂垂這時拿出他剛才趁中場休息、去外面拿的Mustache甜點禮盒，格絲提雙眼一亮。  
　　「Mustache！」  
　　「之前答應妳。」  
　　「垂垂，我太喜歡你了！」格絲提一把抱住垂垂，又興奮又疲憊地不斷道謝，垂垂有點尷尬，不曉得手要擺哪。  
　　「好了好了，格絲提，先去沖個澡然後回家休息，明天早上還要繼續忙。」以斯拉勸她，替她拿著甜點禮盒，德瑞則是抓著她的手臂輕輕把她拉離垂垂身上。  
　　「那我先走了，安索晚點還要找我。」垂垂拍拍格絲提，跟其他人道別，轉身離開體育館，臨走前看了艾斯密一眼。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　安索斯頓的指示很快就來。垂垂在Amaranth Garden附近碰到一些艾爾帝凡高三的學長，那些人聚在一起，不曉得忙些什麼，垂垂走過去的時候驚擾到他們。起初，學長的態度很慌張，但過了會兒其中一人露齒而笑。  
　　「二年級的鳽垂垂？」  
　　垂垂轉頭，不明所以。  
　　「學長們好？」  
　　「學弟，有沒有興趣大賺一票？」  
　　那位學長提出邀請；但旁邊其他伙伴很不苟同。  
　　「你別拉他，他和那傢伙是一夥的！」  
　　「沒關係啦，那一票人盡是有錢人，這傢伙大概也差不多。要玩就玩大的，運動賽只剩兩天，以後沒這種機會。」學長帶著讓人覺得不懷好意的微笑走向他，拍了拍他的背：「對賭博有沒有興趣，學弟？」  
　　「……賭博？從沒試過，學長這話什麼意思？」  
　　「沒試過就更值得玩玩看，帶你去個地方。」  
　　「真的可以賺錢？」  
　　「只要贏了就是你的。」  
　　「但是，我不懂賭博，沒關係嗎？」  
　　「哈！沒有人生下來就會賭。沒關係，到裡面看個幾回就懂了。」  
　　垂垂仔細地想了想：「……走吧，聽起來滿有趣的。」  
　　  
　　學長帶去的地方是校外一處平房，外表看起來一點也不起眼，因為附近是住宅區，晚上燈火通明當然更不奇怪。  
　　那幢房子有個寬廣的地下室，剛走進去，垂垂開始聞到菸味，許多酒精飲料被瓶瓶罐罐的亂擺，大部分喝空了，沒喝空的也都剩下不到一半。  
　　裡面的人不少，約莫二十多個，一個比較內部的地方在簽和運動會有關的賭盤，其他角落則四散多種賭博遊戲，像是梭哈、轉輪之類。垂垂有點訝異整個賭莊的規模如此之大，這是他之前沒有料到的。  
　　那學長放著他在裡頭四處探看，和幾個同伴進到更裡面的房間。一會兒後，部分的人出來，離開房子，十幾分鐘後又再回來，這次帶回新的肥羊。  
　　學長們沒有邀賭，也沒有強迫被當作肥羊的人一開始就要下注。大概都很確信被拉進來的賭客最後一定會入場。這剛好讓垂垂有了四處閒看的機會，他假裝對於每種賭博都很好奇，東摸摸西瞧瞧，摸清楚裡頭的格局。  
　　從一處簾幕下方，忽然竄出白化症的浣熊。  
　　垂垂差點踩到那隻浣熊，他停下腳步，訝異地和浣熊大眼瞪小眼。浣熊看著他很久很久，轉身又一溜煙跑進簾幕，他跟過去，但又不確定是否能夠進去。就在這時，帶他進來的那位學長剛好自簾幕裡走出，看見猶豫的垂垂。  
　　「……怎麼，想進去就進去啊？」學長甚至拉開簾幕，讓垂垂看到裡面是一張賭桌。雪諾‧昂‧羅禮德森學弟就坐在裡頭，剛才的浣熊已經跳回他腿上。他正玩著某種撲克牌賭博，身邊的籌碼沒剩多少，所以愁眉苦臉的。  
　　「真的可以進去？」  
　　「沒關係啦，把每種賭博看過一遍再開始玩才不會手忙腳亂，快去快去！」學長毫不在意，根本篤定進來的人都會把錢像灑米那樣的灑向大海。事實上垂垂也不懷疑，有錢人家的小孩要沉溺於賭博，實在太過簡單。  
　　垂垂得到允許，快活地走入房間。裡面賭博的四人都看了垂垂一眼，但沒在意，雪諾學弟一臉煩惱，思考是否把賭金跟進，但他大概已走投無路。  
　　垂垂站在旁邊看了五分鐘，有人耍老千。  
　　三個合起來對付一個，而雪諾學弟狀似從頭到尾未有所察。這間房應該是賭金開得最高的一處，除了裝潢不一樣之外，隱密性也夠，四周角落都設有監視器。垂垂看到旁邊的小桌子擺了一把手槍，就在雪諾學弟對坐的賭客能夠伸手觸及的距離上。  
　　垂垂想起迦達默爾學長說的那句話，他繞到手槍旁邊，才又回到雪諾學弟身旁。  
　　  
　　過了許久，一局賭局結束，雪諾學弟幾乎輸光所有籌碼，有些人笑盈盈地問垂垂要不要也玩幾手，垂垂說他不懂這種撲克牌的玩法。  
　　「我先去外面玩幾手轉輪好了。」垂垂說得熱切，離開那間房朝外場走。他真的換了些籌碼，賭個幾把，有輸有贏，但都是小數目。  
　　之後，垂垂開始賭大的。旁邊有些人起鬨地看，但垂垂走的步伐很小心，可看性不高。若不是莊家看中垂垂身邊那數目極大的籌碼，或許根本沒興趣跟他玩。  
　　垂垂看了一下表，裡面的小房間傳出爭執聲，是在晚上十一點四十七分的時候。  
　　是摔椅子的聲音，賭桌也歪了過去。垂垂好奇地停下手邊遊戲走到房間關心狀況，雪諾學弟和另外三名學長起爭執，雪諾學弟堅持學長們讓他先欠一筆款項，賭一次大的，但卻沒有任何擔保。學長們可不同意。  
　　「最後一次、最後一筆！八萬就好，我保證如果輸了，明天就拿來還！」  
　　「不行，你得拿出抵押物！譬如你腿上那隻浣熊如何？」  
　　「乒乒絕對不可以留給你們，八萬又沒有很多，我保證拿得出來！」  
　　「沒抵押物就免談，學弟。」  
　　垂垂想了想，插話：「羅禮德森學弟，如果不介意，我能借你。」  
　　「真的嗎──」這位平時古靈精怪的學弟今晚意外很落魄，他狼狽卻開心地接收垂垂提供的八十萬，再度投入一輪。  
　　但沒有十分鐘，八萬一點不剩。  
　　大概所有賭徒都會把希望放在下一次的賭博裡，垂垂又借學弟另外八萬。  
　　然後是八萬，再然後又是八萬。  
　　雪諾學弟的籌碼越來越少，另外三人的卻多得嚇人。十二點八分的時候，垂垂聽到地下室的入口傳來驚慌失措的騷動聲──他想，終於來了。  
　　外頭許多人都在咆哮，但卻沒有打鬥或起衝突的實質聲響。即使未能親眼目睹，垂垂都能感覺外場人群忽然僵凝住的錯愕，因為毫無防備所以根本來不及有所反應，只能手足無措地愣在原地。  
　　這張賭桌旁邊的四人都不明究理，其中一個才剛想起身，有個男人單手掀起簾幕，翩翩走了進來。他身上穿著艾爾帝凡高中的制服，手中是西裝外套，臉上帶著和爽溫柔的笑容，好像自己剛剛趕上一場雞尾酒會。  
　　做莊家的男人拔然起身，不可置信。  
　　「席隆特──你來這裡做什麼！」  
　　「三年三班的舒文禮學長，幸會。」是安索斯頓，單刀赴會，獨自前來。或許正因為沒人相信他如此膽大包天，以至於外頭那些兼作守門的人來不及將他攔下。他微微瞇起眼睛，像是在笑，釋出了他的善意：「聽說這邊正在舉行賭博才聞香趕至，因為賭博也算我的課餘興趣。怎麼，不歡迎？」  
　　「少講屁話，你到底想幹嘛！」  
　　「沒做什麼，只不過有人向我求救。」  
　　他這句話剛說完，所有人警戒地瞪著垂垂，但接下來他們發現自己誤會目標，雪諾‧昂‧羅禮德森的手機掉到地上，畫面顯示為最後發了封簡訊給安索斯頓。  
　　「……羅禮德森嗎？求救有屁用，欠錢還錢，天經地義！」  
　　「我沒說欠錢不該還。」安索斯頓卻慢條斯理，走到雪諾旁邊，發現最後一輪大家都還未開牌，結果未定。  
　　他看了看桌上賭金，挑起一眉。  
　　「要不要跟我玩一次？然後饒過雪諾學弟。」  
　　「饒？怎麼個饒法。」  
　　「你們分明耍老千騙雪諾學弟的錢，讓我代替他繼續玩下去。」  
　　那個姓氏為舒文禮的學長稍微冷靜下來：「你代替他，那他積欠的賭金怎麼算？」  
　　「這樣吧，我想賭桌上至少有兩百萬。我進場加碼，垂垂，你身上有多少可以借我？」  
　　「還有五十多萬。」  
　　「那我再加五十萬，總共一百。若贏的是我，雪諾學弟的賭金一筆勾銷。」  
　　「這怎麼行，你和鳽垂垂的賭金加起來不過一百，羅禮德森欠得更多。」  
　　「那好，把這個也算進去。」安索斯頓優雅地從口袋裡掏出某樣東西，丟向賭桌。眾人定睛一瞧，是車鑰匙，鑰匙圈顯示的車廠是Martin Dietrich。  
　　「我的生日禮物，我的名字，市價八百萬。這台車排了半年才等到，有現金也不一定買得回來。」  
　　那學長明顯動心：「但這局牌我們還沒結束，怎麼算？」  
　　「我說了代替雪諾學弟。」  
　　「你替他開牌？」  
　　「不成，你們耍老千。我們用最沒被動過手腳的方式賭一把，怎麼樣？」  
　　舒文禮想了想：「你先說賭什麼。」  
　　「輪盤。」  
　　「怎麼賭。」  
　　「Straight Bet，我只賭一個數字。若猜中，所有賭金歸你。」  
　　「……真的？」  
　　「你覺得有詐？這裡賭具都是你的，難道我也能耍老千。」安索斯頓緩緩地說：「總共九百萬，遠遠超過雪諾學弟的欠款，若真給我猜中數字，他的欠款一筆勾銷。」  
　　「好，可以，但若你輸了，那台車和一百萬都是我的。」  
　　「成。」  
　　  
　　自從安索斯頓闖進地下室，外場鴉雀無聲，安索斯頓單槍匹馬現身並沒有減輕他們的恐懼，因為所有人都了解，他不可能饒恕私下聚賭這種非法行為。安索斯頓緩緩地從簾幕裡走出來，所有眼睛都黏在他身上，但是他的行為一點也不像個正義使者，只見安索斯頓悠悠晃到外頭，選了張輪盤賭桌，好整以暇地等待舒文禮踱步而至。  
　　「怎麼這麼安靜，大家都客氣不玩了嗎？」  
　　「呿，少廢話！」  
　　安索斯頓露出一抹笑，並不在意他半開玩笑的揶揄只換來一句兇狠的答覆。  
　　「開始之前需不需要搜身，檢查我身上是否藏有干擾滾珠的儀器？」  
　　被這一提醒，舒文禮才叫人替安索斯頓搜身，把他的手機和手表拿到一邊，垂垂乾脆替他保管。  
　　「好了嗎，那我下注，就用這個。」安索斯頓拿他的車鑰匙當籌碼，看也沒看，不經意地放到籌碼桌上，壓著一個號碼。是二十二，最靠近安索斯頓的號碼，他甚至不用特地彎身就能碰到。  
　　「……你確定？」舒文禮被他的隨意態度嚇住，眼神多出幾分警戒。安索斯頓明顯是以手伸出去就能碰到、這種很隨興的方法選擇押注的號碼。  
　　「確定。莊家好了請打珠。」  
　　舒文禮忐忑，但現場那麼多眼睛在看，他只好啟動轉輪，珠子滾入。  
　　所有眼睛直直盯著轉輪與珠子，一開始珠子滾速極快，接下來越來越慢，越來越緩。珠子沿著號碼邊緣又滾了幾格，停住，號碼還真的是二十二。  
　　「這──」  
　　現場許多人倒抽一口冷氣，幾個人罵了髒話，安索斯頓卻一貫地用和善的表情回應。  
　　「我沒耍老千、沒作弊，怎麼，不服？」  
　　「這怎麼可能！」  
　　「根據約定，雪諾學弟的欠款一筆勾銷。」安索斯頓眼神飄向雪諾學弟：「去領回你輸的錢，謝謝你。」  
　　「哈，感恩感恩。」雪諾學弟抱著他的浣熊往出納區走，腳步輕快。  
　　舒文禮不可置信地瞪著輪盤桌上發生的一切，但安索斯頓沒等候他消化驚訝，挑起一眉送出邀請：「敢不敢再跟我賭一把。」  
　　「Straight Bet？」  
　　「Straight Bet。」  
　　「好，賠率一樣1:35？」  
　　「當然，所有規則都照著來。我的賭金全下，看你敢不敢玩。」安索斯頓拿起他的車鑰匙，重新又隨意放到一個號碼上。這回是十九，就在二十二旁邊。  
　　「九百萬？」  
　　「1:35，敢就站到莊家的位子。」  
　　舒文禮當然明白這是一場手筆很大的賭注，但他不相信安索斯頓的好運竟能延續兩場。他以行動代替回答，執行莊家的工作。  
　　滾輪啟動，珠子一出，幾乎代表莊家命運的終結。  
　　圍觀的人群倒抽一口冷氣，舒文禮的臉一下子全刷白，賠率1:35，九百萬，他完全無法想像自己輸了多少。  
　　「要再一次？我願意再全押。」安索斯頓好整以暇。  
　　舒文禮並沒有搞懂眼前究竟上演著什麼樣的劇碼，因為無論如何，都不會有人相信這種近乎奇蹟的結果完全出於安索斯頓的好運氣。安索斯頓老神在在甩著手中的車鑰匙，毫無贏家自得意滿的驕氣，稀鬆平常。  
　　「或者若你願意，由你來選號碼。」  
　　「……什麼？」舒文禮詫異地看著安索斯頓攤開來的手掌，以及掌中車鑰匙。  
　　「你選，你要我下幾號？」  
　　「可惡！」舒文禮忽然發覺自己被瞧不起，搶過安索斯頓的車鑰匙，丟到1的籌碼區：「你照樣全押！」  
　　「賠率1:35不變。」  
　　十秒，珠子還真落在1的位子。  
　　  
　　沒有人明白究竟怎麼回事，但以1:35的賠率，舒文禮已瞬間輸去安索斯頓下注本金的一千二百二十五倍。  
　　一百一十多億，整個賭莊裡流動的資金全額加起來都不可能有這麼多。  
　　垂垂吞了吞口水。  
　　一些學長也想到如此恐怖的可能性，賭莊裡鴉雀無聲。然後，身為賭局的主角，安索斯頓慢條斯理地巡視著所有在場者。  
　　「聚賭規模比我想像中還大，不過沒關係，處理方法不變。」  
　　那些參加賭局的人聽出安索斯頓終於把焦點放在非法交易，不禁心寒膽戰。沒有人知道安索斯頓下一步打算怎麼做，就連他話中陳述的轉折痕跡也輕得嚇人，好像不經意地，就讓現場氣氛為之一變。  
　　「關於這件事，我完全無意讓警方或校方插手，我想你們這些做組頭的，想法也差不多。」安索斯頓淡淡輕輕地，甚至不特別嚴肅地表示，隨手拉了張椅子坐下：「誰去拿些白紙過來，還有幾隻筆。這邊有沒有印泥？」  
　　「你到底想做什麼？」  
　　「把我要的東西拿來就對了，有問題？」安索斯頓微微一哂，那對湛藍色的瞳孔彷彿閃過某種情緒。  
　　姓為舒文禮的學長瀕臨發飆，但又轉念，怒氣沖沖的派人到樓上取來安索斯頓指定的文具。  
　　「……你究竟想怎麼做？」  
　　「很簡單，現場每一個人簽名壓指印。然後把賭莊內流通的資金通通提領出來，還給每位賭客。當初拿多少進場、現在就拿多少回去。」  
　　安索斯頓說得簡單，舒文禮卻臉色發白。  
　　「你怎麼可以！」  
　　「有什麼不可以。我總共從你手裡贏了兩百多億，把自己的錢拿出來分送給人，難道還要經過你同意？」  
　　「但你這樣──」舒文禮話沒說完，另一個體格較壯的學長搶先一步，想向人單勢薄的安索斯頓下手。安索斯頓從椅子上起身，閃到他身後，手肘撞向對方脊椎，扭過一條手臂就把他制在輪盤的賭桌上。  
　　悶撞一聲，然後是學長的吃痛呻吟。沒有多餘動作，安索斯頓很乾淨地解決對方。  
　　上樓取文具的人正好回來，安索斯頓莞爾一笑：「就從這位開始，簽名壓指紋吧。」  
　　  
　　在場的人，無論賭客或莊家都被迫壓指印、簽下全名，惟獨垂垂和雪諾被跳過。明眼人一看就知他們兩個都是被安索斯頓委託混進裡頭的。  
　　雪諾學弟雙手背在腦後，乒乒停在他肩膀上，雪諾學弟本身開懷地笑著。  
　　「真是太好玩了，跟著安索學長每次都有新奇的冒險！」  
　　「……你真興奮。」垂垂苦笑。  
　　「當然，安索學長保證假裝輸錢之後會有樂子，我才答應進來裡頭玩的。」  
　　安索斯頓悠悠哉哉地坐在椅子上，監督每個人確實簽好名、壓指印，但無人明白這兩個步驟有什麼實質上的意義。直到所有在場者都執行完畢這個步驟，安索斯頓拿著那幾張紙，站起來。  
　　「好了，大家都很合作。」他頓了頓：「學長，請開始把錢還給賭客，現在我宣布這場鬧劇到此為止，今天晚上什麼事情都沒有發生。走出這扇門後，如果任何人多嘴，洩漏或許一個字，即使只有一個字。」安索斯頓挑起一眉：「我敢擔保第二天他的銀行帳戶將只剩下五位數字，剛好可以買張機票飛往國外逃避父母的質問。」他晃了晃手中幾張白紙：「簽名和指紋都在這裡，請相信我的威脅不是大話。」  
　　那二十多個男人開始騷動，正因為了解安索斯頓的確有其能耐，恐懼就像打翻的黑漬忽然大大地蔓延開來。  
　　「舒文禮學長，快還錢吧。」  
　　即使到安索斯頓把白紙收入衣內、慢吞吞地第二次提醒，舒文禮還是不肯行動。他的臉很臭，對於安索斯頓的仇恨逐漸提高，在這之前或許他還未有餘裕冷靜思考，但此時他已經很深刻地明白，如果把錢全部交出，他就到此為止。  
　　「……你只有一個人，不要太囂張。」  
　　「怎麼，原來你也懂得反擊？」安索斯頓好整以暇，露出一抹過於輕蔑的笑容。這抹笑剛好給對方一個動手的藉口，舒文禮氣得發抖，健步而上，同時好幾個學長也想趁人之危搶得先機。  
　　安索斯頓並不急著對付他們所有人，卻一個踏步出去，比舒文禮的動作還快攫住他的衣領。他抓住舒文禮，另一掌扣著他的腦袋揮上牆。那是水泥牆，安索斯頓的外套像披風般微微掀起，他的力道大得彷彿是想砸碎對方的腦袋，現場傳出過於沉寂的鈍響，舒文禮吐出呻吟，完全無法自已地倒下，血液自他前額飛濺，噴在牆上，學長接著又被從地上抓起，安索斯頓提著他的頭髮，第二次甩上牆，然後是第三次。  
　　安索斯頓的教訓太暴力、太直接，而舒文禮倒下後的呻吟太虛微，以至於原本有所動作的任何人，都忽地僵在原地不敢靠近。  
　　安索斯頓用腳把舒文禮翻過來，好像他對待的是螻蟻般的生物。垂垂看到舒文禮血流滿面，完全無法辨識臉上表情，雖然因為舒文禮還在呻吟，可以判斷尚未失去意識，卻也只能聽見他毫無意義地呢喃抽蓄著。  
　　會出人命，垂垂微微發抖。  
　　安索斯頓看到旁邊有個空水桶，便把水桶扶正，從其他地方抓來喝剩的酒類瓶罐，也不在乎手中是哪種酒精飲料，通通倒在一起，並把酒桶放到舒文禮旁邊。  
　　「謝謝學長，讓我有機會發洩這幾日的怒氣。」  
　　他蹲下去，笑笑地告訴舒文禮，然後由下而上仰視那些本來也要對他動手的其他學長。  
　　「你們呢？也想當個好人成全我？」  
　　「……先……先叫救護車，好嗎？」其中一個支支吾吾地說，他想上前察看舒文禮的狀況，卻不敢靠近安索斯頓。  
　　「當然不行，我剛剛說過，今天晚上這裡什麼事情都沒有發生。又怎麼會有救護車？」  
　　問話的那人明顯一愣，語氣顫抖：「但這樣下去，波薩爾會、會死。」  
　　安索斯頓沒回話，笑了笑，站起來攤攤手。  
　　「快點準備還錢，然後沒事的人回家。」  
　　有一個比較大膽的學長往前兩步，手朝波薩爾‧舒文禮探。他還沒碰到舒文禮，安索斯頓挌住他，也把他揮上牆。  
　　很大的一聲哀嚎，那學長傷得沒舒文禮重，但身體完全無法自制，縮在牆角猛烈咳嗽。  
　　「我說最後一次，把錢拿出來還。」  
　　「但你──」  
　　像是想要證明自己能有多狠，安索斯頓撈起舒文禮的領子，把他的頭壓入酒桶。舒文禮嗆水、窒息的聲音不斷隔著桶子悶悶的傳出，他的血液把桶內的酒精都染紅了，雙手本能反抗著，安索斯頓手勁卻奇大無比，緊壓著他不讓他離開水面。  
　　「喂，安索！」垂垂終於有動作。他趨步嘗試勸阻安索斯頓已經失控的暴力舉動，竟忽然被他撞開。一樣東西從安索斯頓順手撈起的掌心飛出，是輪盤賭桌上的玻璃製小塔。垂垂轉身，看到有個男人溜進雪諾輸錢的房間，把手槍帶出並瞄準安索斯頓射擊。  
　　手槍還沒發射，持槍的人已經被安索斯頓擲出的武器打到地上。他走過去，慢條斯理，撿起手槍，像在把玩一件絕美藝術品那般的珍視小心。  
　　「Saturday Night Special？為什麼要買這麼便宜的槍。」他用著極度鄙夷而不帶一絲善意的眼神冷冷盯著準備開槍的人。那傢伙躺在地上粗喘，按著自己的胸口。從安索斯頓擲出小塔的角度與速度，垂垂推算他可能被擊中肋骨，但是這種傷勢死不了人。  
　　直到安索斯頓把已經拉開保險擎的槍，毫無猶豫地對準他的太陽穴。  
　　「安索！」  
　　「垂垂，這裡不關你的事，你和雪諾學弟可以先走了。」  
　　「安索，不需要做這麼過份，他們已經得到教訓！」  
　　「這並不是在教訓他們。」安索斯頓手中的槍沒離開對方太陽穴，眼神卻轉向垂垂，露出一抹笑：「這是在娛樂我自己。」  
　　然後就在眾人面前，他們聽到爆耳的槍擊聲，垂垂閉上眼睛。  
　　他腦海中想起迦達默爾和卡爾的對話，甚至猜測學長當初是不是故意說給他聽。  
　　子彈被擊發，被瞄準的人卻沒有死。他痛苦地縮在地上嘶吼，右邊太陽穴被火藥形成的高壓瓦斯灼傷，痛得不能自已，子彈發射時的龐大噪音則讓他頭暈目眩。  
　　那是空包彈，垂垂事先跟艾斯密拿了幾枚，趁沒人注意的時候換掉。  
　　安索斯頓詫異地低頭注視著手槍，再向垂垂投以視線，一下子就想清楚箇中原因。他表情頗意外，站起來，把手槍丟到旁邊。  
　　「除了垂垂和雪諾學弟，連你們都來湊熱鬧？」  
　　他說話的對象是剛剛才現身於地下室的數人：艾斯密、西鐸克、依利德。艾斯密感激地看了垂垂一眼，走到昏迷的舒文禮旁邊，探探呼吸和脈搏。  
　　「他已經失去意識，顱骨可能骨折。」  
　　「先送醫院，連絡我們家。」西鐸克拿出手機。剛剛被空包彈擊中的人還在鬼叫鬼叫，西鐸克很不耐煩地送了兩腳，把他踢倒在地：「閉嘴，再發出一點聲音試試看。」  
　　依利德也走到另一個頭破血流的學長旁邊，關心地探探對方鼻息。安索斯頓臉忽然沉下去，粗魯拉開依利德，這讓依利德發火，甩開他的手。  
　　「你做什麼，我看看學長怎麼了！」  
　　「不要碰他！」  
　　「你做得太過火了！」  
　　依利德吼住安索斯頓，完全不畏懼他的盛怒，毫不客氣地瞅住安索斯頓過分冰冷的水色瞳孔。安索斯頓氣得發抖，和依利德對看良久，忽爾低身攫住依利德才剛關心過的學長，把他腦袋扔上牆壁，朝他癱軟的胸腹出了紮實的拳頭。  
　　「安索！」  
　　西鐸克和艾斯密都衝過去，安索斯頓雖然被兩人抓住，還是用腳重重地踢在對方腹下。那學長痛得四肢抽蓄。  
　　「夠了，今天到此為止。」西鐸克和艾斯密強制拉走安索斯頓，其中西鐸克嚴肅異常：「艾斯密，你把安索押回家，我去外面等救護車；依利德、垂垂，你們留下來處理。雪諾，跟我們走，下次不准再淌這種渾水。」  
　　「嗄──果然被罵啦。」被點名的雪諾學弟露出覺得失望的表情，抱著他的乒乒一蹦一跳跟上三位學長的腳步。  
　　依利德看了看在場那些人：「垂垂學長，席隆特失控之前，指示過怎麼處理？」  
　　垂垂眼神瞄向一名也是莊家的學長：「去照安索說的，把錢拿出來還給所有賭客。剩下的本金還給該還的出資者，這件事情到此為止。」  
　　依利德點點頭，同意這種做法：「就這麼辦。但你們所有人聽好，今晚的事情不准傳出去，只要外頭傳出一點風聲，我拿你們是問。」  
　　她語氣淡淡的，嗓音好聽，卻隱約有股狠勁。地下室的氣窗破了最左邊一扇，然後是旁邊一扇，再然後又一扇，依序往右方破去。  
　　「明白嗎？我會知道是誰多嘴，到時候自己看著辦。」  
　　沒有人膽敢提出反駁，連大氣也不敢喘。  
　　


	34. 第三十四章：四校運動賽，馬術

　　四校聯合運動會的第三天舉辦於德儂中學，項目分別是上午的馬術與下午的擊劍。至於昨晚半夜發生的那件大事，到了今天早晨毫無痕跡，就像根本沒發生過。  
　　這也是所有參與者所希望的，就讓事件石沉大海。  
　　兩位生命垂危的學長被送入西鐸克家裡的羅西尼私立醫院，醒來之後都不敢承認受傷原因，只支吾回答飆車出了車禍。由於兩位學長早就超過法定可以騎機車的年紀，警察派人做筆錄並稍微訓斥，事情不了了之。  
　　如果不是安索斯頓有事先告知，垂垂或許會懷疑安索斯頓在做輪盤賭注的時候的確耍了老千，不過，雖然安索斯頓已經先解釋自己這天生讓人忌妒的好運氣，若非親眼目睹，垂垂只會覺得安索斯頓在誆人。  
　　那一天，留在現場終於把事情處理妥當就已經拖到很晚，更遑論因為某些緣故，艾斯密和垂垂早上還通了幾通電話，垂垂幾乎沒睡。  
　　七點半，他來到德儂中學校門，格絲提正在等他，也沒精打采。  
　　「哈囉，早安，你昨天睡得還好？」格絲提邊說邊打了個噴嚏，好像很累又有點過敏的樣子。  
　　「的確沒什麼精神，我回到家已經三點多。妳怎麼在打噴嚏？」  
　　「著涼吧。雖然昨天西鐸克說我不用去攪局，我超累的，一回到家就趴到床上，還是爺爺半拖半拉我才爬起來洗澡，然後就在浴室裡睡著了。」  
　　「哈、哈。」垂垂探了探格絲提的額溫，但就算發燒，可能也沒這麼快：「會不會是感冒？」  
　　「不，正確的病因是睡眠不足。」格絲提煞有其事地說：「我才不像你們這些不太需要睡眠的人，還真強壯。」  
　　垂垂苦笑，並不是他們強壯，是格絲提太愛睡覺。  
　　「對了，說到昨天，那件事情怎樣呀？」說到這裡，格絲提伴隨著一個呵欠。  
　　「算是平安落幕，但安索做得太狠了。」  
　　格絲提搖搖頭，揉揉眼：「你知道嗎，安索學長今天一樣要求依利德早上六點就來德儂報到，結果出了意外。」  
　　「……怎麼了？」  
　　「你來這邊的路上，有注意通往國立藝術圖書館的路上，一家店正在施工？」  
　　垂垂點點頭。這附近是文教區，根據規定早上八點到下午六點屬於禁止施工的時間，但現在才七點半，垂垂步行過來看見左側道路一間商家正在改建，門口的招牌剛剛掛上。  
　　「那邊有家咖啡店，依利德早上來學校順路去買熱可可，結果一出店門，旁邊裝潢中、沒固定好的招牌整塊摔下來。」  
　　垂垂嚇了一大跳。  
　　「還好柏藍學長經過，及時拉開依利德。聽說他手腕因此有點扭到，但至少兩人都沒受傷。」  
　　「依利德沒事？」  
　　「沒有，只是受驚，但你也懂這種程度的驚嚇對她來說根本不算什麼。」  
　　「柏藍呢？他下午還有擊劍比賽。」  
　　「傷的是右手，學長是左撇子，他號稱不會有影響，到時候看比賽狀況再說吧。」格絲提邊打呵欠，邊從口袋裡拿出摺成四分之一的影印紙：「還有這個，柏藍學長的訪問。」  
　　那是從電腦上列印下來的文字檔，是在柏藍被提前結束的影片拍攝之後，格絲提、亞荷辛妲找柏藍再做一次的平面訪問稿。  
　　「我們找來訪問艾斯密的那位同學，她台風穩，又不會問錯問題。稿子已經貼上網站，但因為昨天你先去忙安索學長的事，我乾脆印下來帶給你。」  
　　那份稿子寫出來很長，但和艾斯密的訪問一樣，問得很巧。  
　　  
　　公布了艾爾帝凡高中，柏藍‧提斯狄運動員的訪問影片之後，新聞組收到許多回應。絕大部分的回應表示，這段影片還未正式提問就已匆促結束，為此表達遺憾。因此，新聞組的組員特地連絡柏藍‧提斯狄同學，經過同意，請來聖哈威中學的凱莎‧佛亞帝同學（以下簡稱凱），也就是艾斯密‧米赫爾運動員的訪問者，為我們補進行一段針對柏藍‧提斯狄運動員（以下簡稱柏）的文字訪問。  
　　凱：嗨，真榮幸，一天之內接連訪問兩位炙手可熱的運動員。  
　　柏：妳好。  
　　凱：提斯狄同學好像有點緊張？  
　　柏：……妳不會也咩來咩去吧？  
　　凱：（大笑）我看過那段影片，提斯狄同學會有這樣的疑慮完全能夠理解。  
　　柏：如果妳咩我就走人！  
　　凱：是的，我了解了，我會盡量注意遣詞用字。那麼，不介意我從最基本的問題開始問起？  
　　柏：隨便妳。  
　　凱：我想請問提斯狄同學的生日、血型。  
　　柏：四月十七日；我是AB型。  
　　凱：所以提斯狄同學是牡羊座？  
　　柏：嗯。  
　　凱：提斯狄同學開始學射擊已經多久了？  
　　柏：是從國中加入射擊社開始學的，所以是第五年。  
　　凱：哇，這麼久。可以請問提斯狄同學國中唸哪裡？  
　　柏：華沃斯私立文法學院，一所位於辛波提市的私立中學，妳大概沒聽過。  
　　凱：辛波提市？提斯狄並非艾札拉的在地人？  
　　柏：我不是。我高中才考上艾爾帝凡，來艾札拉唸書。  
　　凱：原來如此。那麼你一個人在外面住囉，我記得艾爾帝凡並不像聖哈威或德儂，有配給宿舍。  
　　柏：沒有，我一個人住。  
　　凱：如此一來應該很自由吧？  
　　柏：……還好，家事都得自己動手。  
　　凱：家裡沒有給提斯狄同學請個管家？我還以為……  
　　柏：一開始有，但我不喜歡那種感覺。每天回家有個你不認識的太太坐在家裡瞪著你，不會很怪嗎？  
　　凱：哈哈，也對。提斯狄的家人呢，你有兄弟姊妹嗎？  
　　柏：有一個妹妹，然後就是父親和母親。  
　　凱：真好，我只有兩個哥哥，我常常想要個妹妹。提斯狄的妹妹多大年紀？  
　　柏：今年還是國中生，幾歲嘛，大概十四歲左右。  
　　凱：那很大了呢。提斯狄經常利用假日回家？  
　　柏：幾乎每個星期一次，我回國中母校擔任籃球隊的指導。  
　　凱：啊，都忘記提斯狄同學同時也擔任艾爾帝凡高中的籃球校隊，對了，恭喜你們這次籃球隊拿到第二的名次。  
　　柏：謝謝。不過其實這學期我不是籃球校隊的隊員，我是以臨時隊員的身分出賽。  
　　凱：但根據我私下詢問的結果，提斯狄直至上學期之前，一直都有加入籃球校隊？  
　　柏：嗯，這學期因為每星期要回家裡，加上接下射擊社的副社長，沒有太多時間跟隊練習，就申請退下來。  
　　凱：真可惜。話說回來，提斯狄同學最近還是為了運動會，再度留校練習籃球？  
　　柏：哈，沒錯，母校那邊一直抱怨我請假太多。  
　　凱：家裡呢？會不會也覺得少很多機會看到提斯狄同學？  
　　柏：這倒還好，畢竟復活節假期我有回去。  
　　凱：啊，提斯狄同學的生日正好就在剛過的復活節。  
　　柏：就是那天回去的。  
　　凱：不曉得提斯狄同學，除了射擊和籃球之外，還熱中於其他運動項目？  
　　柏：擊劍吧，明天我照樣代表艾爾帝凡出賽。  
　　凱：真是太令人訝異了。提斯狄同學也是擊劍社的幹部？  
　　柏：我是文書，上個學期則是副社長。  
　　凱：感覺上，這次參加運動會的運動員們普遍都參加多個項目。關於射擊社，我訪問過的艾斯密‧米赫爾同學，聽說是提斯狄同學的直屬學弟？  
　　柏：艾斯密嗎？沒錯，怎麼了？  
　　凱：因為我們聖哈威的學長姐制根據每個班級的座號決定，譬如都是二班十號的人，則三個年級的二班十號互為直屬學長、學弟。但我不清楚艾爾帝凡的學長姐制，是怎麼安排？  
　　柏：我們學校嗎，我們學校只有音樂班有妳說的學長姐制度，普通班雖然有卻不流行，也沒人會特地查訪。但是有些社團根據社團的成員編號，配給學弟妹拉近感情，弓箭社有、游泳校隊也有，至於艾斯密則是我射擊社的直屬學弟。  
　　凱：原來如此。聽說羅凡杜高中就完全沒有學長學弟制了。我們來問些關於學校生活的問題吧，提斯狄同學現在在班上是否擔任幹部？  
　　柏：我這學期是班長。  
　　凱：班長應該很辛苦吧，提斯狄同學習慣幾點到校？  
　　柏：大約七點半。有班上事務要處理的時候，也可能七點就到。  
　　凱：提斯狄同學常常遲到嗎？  
　　柏：哈，還好，如果不想來學校就會乾脆不來。  
　　凱：這還真是隨興……提斯狄同學平常上課的時候都在做什麼？  
　　柏：做什麼？不就上課？妳的意思是……  
　　凱：會不會偷偷在下面玩手機、打電動之類的。  
　　柏：要看什麼課吧。  
　　凱：如果是覺得無聊的課？  
　　柏：那也可能就翹到圖書館。  
　　凱：……聽說艾爾帝凡的校風滿自由。  
　　柏：自由歸自由，翹課還是會抓，所以也不能光明正大。  
　　凱：那麼，上課的時候有沒有很受不了的事情？譬如旁邊的同學一直聊天，或者寫筆記寫很大聲？  
　　柏：我超討厭噪音。  
　　凱：噪音？  
　　柏：譬如某人吃洋芋片吃得非常大聲！  
　　凱：呃，我不太懂……  
　　柏：不懂就算了，那傢伙給我小心點！  
　　凱：（尷尬）換個話題吧，聽說提斯狄同學課業成績名列前茅，請問提斯狄考前通常怎麼複習課業？  
　　柏：妳是指大考還是小考？  
　　凱：以月考為例。  
　　柏：月考是重要的考試，大概考前一周開始複習，不過這不包括平常上課及課後複習。我不喜歡花很多時間唸書，所以在讀第一遍的時候就盡量把每個章節搞懂，不懂就問，因此考前複習速度很快。  
　　凱：提斯狄同學喜歡哪些科目？  
　　柏：大體上偏向理科，數學、地理科學、生物。  
　　凱：在數學裡，提斯狄對哪一領域最感興趣？  
　　柏：我喜歡幾何。  
　　凱：那，提斯狄同學已經決定，大學想讀的科系了嗎？  
　　柏：不，還沒。我也還在煩惱。  
　　凱：提斯狄同學是否有特別討厭的老師類型？  
　　柏：討厭？都還好。不過我不喜歡愛吊書包子的。  
　　凱：在艾爾帝凡高中，提斯狄同學有最欣賞的老師嗎？  
　　柏：雖然說了妳也不知道──我們的班導，康德‧波法先生。  
　　凱：欣賞的理由呢？  
　　柏：所有老師我最服他。我相信任何二年三班的學生都會同意我的看法。  
　　凱：雖然無緣認識這位老師，卻能感覺是位受學生愛戴的師長。問一些關於日常生活的問題吧，提斯狄同學午餐通常吃什麼？  
　　柏：不太一定，看其他人想去哪家餐廳，再來決定。  
　　凱：有沒有比較偏向哪類型的食物？  
　　柏：我會點肉類當主食，可能是牛排或春雞，一天沒吃肉我渾身不對勁。  
　　凱：艾爾帝凡應該也有午休時間吧，提斯狄同學都選擇怎麼打發？  
　　柏：我們學校是把中午用餐和休息時間算在一起，總共一小時，所以通常都被拿去吃東西了。  
　　凱：原來如此。聽說提斯狄同學課外閱讀量很大，可以請問提斯狄同學偏好閱讀哪方面的書籍？  
　　柏：現在回想起來，什麼都看，但我喜歡推理小說多一點。我也喜歡非寫實劇的劇本，或者薩摩瓦的十四行詩。  
　　凱：能否推薦一本目前你手上正閱讀的書籍？  
　　柏：我同時在看《城傾當夜》和《千山一影》。  
　　凱：怎麼兩本我都沒有聽過，都不是目前的暢銷書吧？  
　　柏：是有些冷僻。《城傾當夜》屬於推理小說，是以強尼‧卡勒爾探長為主角的一系列推理作品第三本。這本只在十幾年前初版的時候有塞萬唯爾語翻譯，所以市面上名氣不響。  
　　凱：那麼另一本呢？  
　　柏：《千山一影》是純文學作品，主要在講少數民族遭受的政治迫害。  
　　凱：不愧是提斯狄同學，看的書的種類，和一般人……很不一樣。不曉得，提斯狄同學一本書平均看多久？  
　　柏：看狀況。普通厚度的話，加起來大概三、四個鐘頭。但有時候斷斷續續的看，實際時間可能拖上兩、三天。  
　　凱：提斯狄同學一般利用什麼時間看書？  
　　柏：睡前，我睡前沒看點東西會睡不著。  
　　凱：所以提斯狄同學習慣在床上看書？  
　　柏：嗯，我的床頭根本就是臨時書架（笑）。還有也會利用下課時間或午休剩餘的時間，偶爾事前知道場合可能有等待空閒的話，也會帶本書打發。  
　　凱：譬如四校運動會？身為運動員，在待命和真正上場之前，應該有不少空閒吧。  
　　柏：嗯，我背包裡現在就放著《千山一影》。  
　　凱：提斯狄同學真的很愛看書，你應該有常逛書店的習慣？  
　　柏：說起來也還好，一星期大概一、兩次。  
　　凱：提斯狄同學是去大型連鎖書店嗎？  
　　柏：如果特地想找某本書的話，就會去那種書店。平常則去家裡附近一家小書館，裡頭的伯伯和我很熟，他會直接推薦書籍給我，省去我挑書的麻煩。  
　　凱：這麼說來，那位伯伯的推薦書單，提斯狄同學照單全收？  
　　柏：沒錯。不過，我也不是毫無理由的照單全收，那位伯伯經常挑出極少見──講難聽是冷僻，但卻好看或很有內涵的書。  
　　凱：我能想像，從提斯狄的談話能夠感覺。那麼，除此之外，提斯狄同學放學之後還會去哪裡逛嗎？  
　　柏：放學？我多半留在學校和同學打球，心情好的話買啤──不，買飲料跟朋友出去玩。  
　　凱：提斯狄同學肯定也是人緣好的人。你平常利用的交通工具是？  
　　柏：我喜歡自己騎腳踏車，整座城市亂騎。  
　　凱：真好，家裡不會擔心？  
　　柏：他們在辛波提，管不到。  
　　凱：假日的時候呢？也和朋友出去？  
　　柏：看狀況，也有可能因為社團練習，被抓到學校。無聊就打電話給朋友，大家都很好約。  
　　凱：提斯狄同學如果假日出門，會作什麼樣的打扮？  
　　柏：什麼意思？  
　　凱：你習慣穿什麼材質的便服，譬如偏好襯衫之類的。  
　　柏：沒必要的話還是以T-Shirt和牛仔褲為主，但要打球就是籃球衣。  
　　凱：啊，很標準的裝扮，本來以為能得到更勁爆的答案。  
　　柏：我不懂。  
　　凱：譬如打赤膊，哈哈，開玩笑的。我看到旁邊的提醒了，的確，這場訪問拖太長，我會被提斯狄同學的支持者忌妒的。  
　　柏：嗄？  
　　凱：總之，訪問就到此為止。希望下次還有機會再訪問提斯狄同學，謝謝。  
　　柏：啊，不會。謝謝。  
　　  
　　「……柏藍這份訪問會不會太長了點。」垂垂全部看完之後，傻眼地說。  
　　「但很有趣啊，難道不好？」  
　　格絲提說得對，這份訪問讓許多昨天本來抗議柏藍的影片太短的人，都感到滿足。  
　　垂垂和格絲提往馬術比賽的場地走。德儂中學是所不輸艾爾帝凡的貴族學校，因此關於場地策劃、設計方面都有著相當的精緻程度。只見校內一座又一座花園包圍著若隱若現的堡型校舍，每一棟小城堡四周都點綴著各色花圃，蝴蝶比小鳥還多，而且不怕人，主動繞著格絲提、垂垂，五彩繽紛。他們循著由常春藤編織而成的光影長廊來到校園中央，穿過兩棟小堡形成的矮牆，看到寬闊平整的操場與馬術場地。  
　　已經有許多學生聚集於馬術場地兩邊的觀眾席，盛裝舞步的表演沙場長60米，寬20米，四周圍有擋板，他們找個位子坐下，附近好像沒看到幾個認識的人。  
　　「其他人呢，都沒來看比賽？」  
　　「剛好沒碰到吧，這裡這麼大。」格絲提聳聳肩：「至於比提雅，理所當然不在這裡，她等一下要比場地障礙賽喔。」  
　　八點的時候，盛裝舞步表演登場。所謂的盛裝舞步是馬術比賽的一種──儘管這次四校運動會只列為觀摩。這項競賽也被稱為馬術芭蕾，考驗的是騎手與馬匹之間協調、溝通能力，也是足以證明騎手與馬匹合作、愛馬、尊重馬的比賽。最開始，垂垂看到依利德‧海禮爾特穿著全套的正式比賽服裝現身賽場。她騎著一匹毛色烏黑、高大美麗的駿馬，戴白色手套的雙手持著韁繩，禮帽底下是她揚著甜甜笑容的小臉。她只是一個微笑，都能讓人感覺心安舒適，燕尾服騎手外套輕垂馬背，隨著她趨使馬匹向前的動作而有小幅度翻飛，就像甜美的公主淘氣出巡。  
　　音樂開始，垂垂聽出曲子是梅克拉佐‧崙地的鋼琴小品，一首婉約但不失活潑的曲子。原本稍嫌鼓譟的場邊此時也安靜下來，所有目光注視著場上唯一主角。依利德優雅地驅使她的坐騎，就像體操表演，她的指揮輕柔、精緻，如雪花沁涼美好，胯下坐騎神乎其技地照著她的節奏起舞，垂垂從沒見識與騎手如此合而為一的盛裝舞步。  
　　前進、後退，舞蹈般移動的步伐，就連轉身時馬尾的擺盪都巧緻嚴謹，動作充滿戰馬的力道，但也毫不突兀包含騎手特有，花瓣般的溫柔。那是一場馬匹與騎手完美對話的表演，依利德可以用她的笑容馴服馬匹的強悍，並且平衡一收一放的兩種矛盾。短短十二分鐘，依利德和坐騎呈現超乎水準的表現，觀眾們目瞪口呆，就連場邊觀望的下一場比賽的選手，也吃驚佩服地欣賞著。  
　　「……我現在終於明白，為什麼德儂中學馬術社會找學妹做馬術比賽開場的盛裝舞步觀摩表演。」表演結束之後，垂垂感嘆地說：「我也算從小在馬背上長大，但絕對達不到那種水準。」  
　　「偷偷告訴你，垂垂。」格絲提表示：「還有兩個人騎術和依利德不相上下，他們分別是比提雅和雷文霍克。」  
　　「那兩位？」垂垂訝異地問，沒記錯的話，比提雅報名待會兒的場地障礙賽，雷文霍克則是越野賽。  
　　「雖然三個人和馬匹相處的模式不太一樣，技術方面卻不相上下。」格絲提告訴他：「雷文霍克也是給人安靜的感覺，但如果依利德像無聲之中與馬匹溝通，雷文霍克則連溝通都不需要。他的坐騎非常清楚主人在想什麼，他不需要給命令，只要一個動作。依利德和馬相處彷彿在說悄悄話，雷文霍克卻能從頭到尾保持沉默，保持他的神秘。」她頓了頓：「至於比提雅嘛……有次我們去德瑞的馬場玩，比提雅興致一來，隨便抓來一匹馬，也沒給指令，氣勢萬千地躍過所有障礙，等我們反應過來，才發現她竟讓那匹馬用馬蹄在沙地上掃出幾個大字：她的名字。」  
　　「……那匹馬好可憐。」  
　　「才怪，所有被比提雅馴服的動物，都愛她愛得要死。」  
　　馬術障礙賽和越野賽的場地分開兩處，障礙賽九點舉辦，越野賽則是八點半。所有馬術項目，下午一點之前就會宣告結束。  
　　垂垂和格絲提決定先去看越野賽開場，然後參觀障礙賽，反正越野賽的場地拉得很長，他們不可能參觀全程。  
　　就在前往越野賽場地的路上，格絲提被一名穿德儂中學制服的男人攔下，對方旁邊還跟著一名女孩，那女生有點害羞。  
　　「不好意思，請問妳是格絲提‧襲拉斯特？」  
　　「嗯，怎麼了嗎？」  
　　「我叫亞歷，這位是我妹妹愛瑪。她一直說想認識妳，但不敢上前打招呼。」  
　　格絲提一聽，訝異地看著兩人：「為什麼，我又不會咬人。」  
　　「哈，我妹很害羞，所以做哥哥的只好粗魯一點，不好意思冒昧將妳攔下。」  
　　「不會啦，請別在意。」格絲提看著那名女孩：「妳也是一年級？」  
　　「愛瑪，妳連回話的勇氣都沒有就太誇張了。」身為哥哥的亞歷催促著：「我都幫妳把襲拉斯特攔下來，仁至義盡。」  
　　「啊，是的，我是。」那女孩臉紅了，低下頭不敢看格絲提。  
　　「這麼說，妳和亞荷同班囉。」格絲提笑嘻嘻：「亞荷辛妲‧彼歐瓦。對吧。」  
　　「是的，亞荷是、是我同學。」  
　　「我和她也是朋友，下次找她的時候，也找妳出來吧。」格絲提好奇地問：「但是，為什麼妳會知道我？」  
　　那女孩更害羞，結結巴巴：「因為我昨天……」她邊說邊看向自己的哥哥，送出求救的眼神。  
　　「哎啊，我妹妹昨天去你們學校當啦啦隊，看了女籃比賽，回來後一整個晚上不斷談論襲拉斯特的好表現。」  
　　「原來是女籃。」格絲提發出恍然大悟的聲音：「好可愛，愛瑪妳這樣就被我收買？」  
　　「呃，這──」愛瑪這回臉紅到耳根，因為格絲提忽然把臉湊到她面前，露出一抹邪惡的笑容。  
　　「這──這個送您！」愛瑪手忙腳亂把一包東西塞到格絲提懷中，拉住自己的哥哥，躲到哥哥身後。  
　　「喂喂──」她哥哥傻眼，沒想到自己的妹妹居然如此怕生。  
　　「好可愛喔，怎麼會這麼可愛！」格絲提卻發出玩弄小動物般的驚歎，湊上去想要捉弄對方。  
　　「咳，格絲提。」垂垂拉住她。  
　　「好啦好啦，不逗妳了。」格絲提微微一笑，朝對方伸出一手：「我們做朋友吧，愛瑪同學？」  
　　名為愛瑪的女孩羞赧地回握格絲提，然後格絲提放開，晃了晃女孩送她的禮物，垂垂定睛一瞧，是手工巧克力。  
　　「謝謝妳送我這個，我很喜歡。」她從口袋裡拿出另外一枚愛心形狀的香檳色巧克力，送到嘴邊一吻，攤掌至女孩面前：「我身上沒有東西可以回禮，收下這個如何？」  
　　大概沒想到格絲提會回送一枚吻過的巧克力，愛瑪瞪大眼睛，羞得說不出話。  
　　一旁身為哥哥的亞歷，愣了愣，爆出一句：「這個帥。」  
　　「……呃？」  
　　「難怪我妹被妳迷得團團轉。」他吃驚地說：「妳現在有男朋友嗎？」  
　　「哥、哥哥！」  
　　格絲提噗哧一笑：「你妹都還沒收下我的回禮呢。」  
　　聽到這話，愛瑪手忙腳亂接下那枚心型巧克力，然後拉拉亞歷的制服外套，像是要他別纏著格絲提，趕快離開。  
　　「妳今天一整天都會待在我們學校？襲拉斯特。」亞歷熱切地問。  
　　「嘿，我答應和你妹妹交朋友，可沒答應你。」格絲提莞爾：「快去陪你妹，她好害羞，已經走遠了。」  
　　「如果我也送妳一包親手做的巧克力，妳願意和我交朋友？」  
　　「不要不要，手工東西我只接受女孩子的心意。」格絲提趕著他：「快點啦，你妹妹都要哭了。」  
　　「我不會放棄的，今天中午有空我可以帶妳和妳朋友在學校附近吃飯──」  
　　「哥哥！」  
　　「哎哎，好啦。」亞歷這才朝格絲提、垂垂揮個手：「我們會再見面的。」  
　　「哈。」  
　　  
　　等那對兄妹走遠，垂垂好奇地詢問起。  
　　「……妳怎麼有那枚心型巧克力？」  
　　「這個喔，今天早上艾斯密和以斯拉來家裡接我，車上艾斯密翻書包的時候意外翻到，大概昨天沒清乾淨。」格絲提聳聳肩：「真好，向來都是艾斯密收巧克力，我終於也收到女孩子送的巧克力了。」  
　　「怎麼可能，以前沒有女生送？」  
　　「不曉得耶，她們比較喜歡送手工餅乾或手工娃娃，但其實我最愛的是巧克力。」格絲提拆開包裝，那亞麻材質的袋子裡裝了十幾個牛奶巧克力，裡頭還包著核桃：「好吃，你要不要？」  
　　「不用了。」  
　　他們走到越野比賽場地，越野賽早就開始了。這項比賽是長距離的障礙賽跑，總共分成四個賽段。越野賽的參賽者包含雷文霍克和米勒斯膜，想當然爾，以斯拉就在觀眾席中。除了以斯拉外，她的二哥，陸斯恩也站在旁邊。  
　　陸斯恩今天穿著德儂中學的制服，那是一套以公爵藍與深灰為主色的西裝，極講究剪裁合身，並繫著黑色的領帶。  
　　「嘿，以斯拉、陸斯恩！」格絲提湊過去，把手上的巧克力當寶物般炫耀著：「你們看，有人送我的。」  
　　「誰？」以斯拉皺起眉頭：「男生怎麼會送手工巧克力？」  
　　「不是啦，是德儂中學一年級的女孩，和亞荷同班。」格絲提解釋，並大致上把剛才發生的事情說過一遍。  
　　「原來如此。我還想柏藍學長就算要完成諾言，今天也沒空去買Teagan Heracleidae的鈕釦巧克力。」  
　　「關於這點，我們說好明天送我就可以了。」  
　　「他們分別叫做亞歷、愛瑪？」陸斯恩思索著：「妳遇到的，應該是亞歷‧霍格魯斯和他妹妹。」  
　　「霍格魯斯？這名字有點熟。」  
　　「他們家是食品業龍頭老大，最有名是飲料，妳留意的話，幾乎所有受歡迎的飲品，都是他們家投資的子公司所製造。」  
　　「哇，不愧是德儂中學的學生。」格絲提朝陸斯恩笑了笑：「對了，昨天一直沒機會說，恭喜你們德儂中學籃球奪冠。」  
　　「不，險勝而已。」陸斯恩搖搖頭：「你們口中那位柏藍學長很厲害，其他籃球校隊也是。」  
　　「……還有，你別氣伏各學長，他沒有惡意。」格絲提好言勸著，但此話一出，陸斯恩明顯不悅。垂垂知道格絲提是說李奧納多‧伏各「用花言巧語拐騙學妹」的玩笑話，但老實說，這種說法的確有點過份。  
　　「別討論這件事，反正我和他不對盤。」陸斯恩一句話帶過：「其他艾爾帝凡籃球校隊的人都沒關係，我就只看他一個人不爽。」  
　　「好了，停止這個話題。」以斯拉制止他們：「過去的事情就算了，專心替勒斯和雷文加油吧。」  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　越野賽全長五點七公里，選手必須在十一分鐘內，驅使馬匹完成長距離障礙賽跑。賽道分四個階段，每階段設置一條難度稍低但較長、以及難度高但較短的路線，比賽採罰分制，並以罰分較少的選手為優勝者。  
　　雷文霍克是艾爾帝凡高中第一個出場的選手。只見他戴著頭盔，穿全套馬靴、馬褲與護甲，半長的頭髮被低低繫在腦後，整個人一如以往地安靜、沉著。比賽開始，他一馬當先衝出去。之前挑戰的選手選擇路線時，總會有一、兩次走向較長但較輕鬆的路線，但雷文霍克一點也沒興趣，毫不猶豫通通選擇較短路線。一路上總共二十九道天然、非天然障礙，水道、柵欄、丘漬，他與胯下坐騎一一克服，那匹馬好像什麼也不害怕，狀態出奇地好，輕輕鬆鬆完成所有關卡。他完成的時間是九點五八分，罰分十二。  
　　「……他是到目前為止，第一個在時間內完成路線的。」以斯拉轉頭告訴垂垂和格絲提：「十二分好像也是最少的罰分。」  
　　「勒斯學長呢，他第幾個出賽？」  
　　「還有十多個才輪到。」以斯拉翻開四校為這次運動會製作的手冊：「勒斯之前還有另一位我們學校的選手，一年十二班的人。」  
　　「我沒什麼興趣。」格絲提詢問垂垂：「我們去障礙賽那裡看比提雅，等快輪到勒斯學長再回來吧。」  
　　「好啊。」垂垂說。他有點想知道比提雅騎馬會是什麼樣子，尤其聽完格絲提說起上回比提雅用馬蹄掃出自己名字的事。  
　　  
　　轉而來到障礙賽會場，這裡氣氛也很熱絡，他們正好趕上比提雅的比賽。  
　　比提雅‧沙利爾的影子飛快地在場上活躍，和她坐下馬匹天衣無縫地搭配，比提雅的笑容好美，她的自信令得她大放風采。甫挑眉，比提雅駕著坐騎跑向柵欄，輕鬆越過，一口氣衝向高度往上調整的四道柵欄，熟練且不拖泥帶水，每一次馬匹離地，比提雅的暗紅色絨布西裝都會微微翻飛，在半空中劃出張揚高調的弧線。她再一次驅使坐下夥伴俐落越過最後的溝渠，馬匹蹄下不見絲毫水花，乾淨完美地奔向終點。  
　　果然厲害，垂垂佩服，無論騎手或馬匹都令人放不開眼。而身為選手的比提雅顯然對於自己的好表現相當滿意，來到休息場邊摘下圓頂盔，下巴抬得好高，充滿桀傲不馴的魅力。  
　　觀眾群中，格絲提注意到她認識的人，是依利德，還有另外一名男人，垂垂曾在Crazy Day看過，比提雅的保鑣。她拉著垂垂朝兩人跑去，順便掏了個東西給依利德。  
　　「嘿，依利德、維羅晉歐，你們好呀。」  
　　依利德嚇了一跳，接過格絲提遞給她的兩枚藥丸，垂垂狐疑地望一眼，但沒發問，依利德把那東西收入口袋。  
　　「原來是格絲提和垂垂，嚇到我了。安卓拉，還記得格絲提嗎？至於這位則是鳽垂垂，二年級的學長。」  
　　「當然記得，襲拉斯特小姐。」安卓拉‧維羅晉歐客氣地說，露出一抹笑容，看向垂垂：「你好，幸會。」  
　　「幸會。」垂垂簡單回禮。這是個能輕易吸引旁人目光的存在，除了出色外貌之外，他的氣質沉著得引人注目，光是沒有什麼意思的莞爾，就能把旁邊一票人都比下去。  
　　「維羅晉歐特地來看比提雅比賽？」格絲提好奇的問：「你什麼時候來的，有看到依利德的盛裝舞步？」  
　　「嗯，看見了，今天送小姐來德儂中學的路上，小姐就吩咐一定要見識見識。」安卓拉溫柔地表示：「實在很厲害，如果不是這次機會，我不曉得海禮爾特小姐深藏不露。」  
　　「啊，請不要這麼說。」依利德邊答禮，邊示意場邊屬於艾爾帝凡的暖場沙地：「你們可以過去那邊找比提雅，雖然非選手身分不能進去馬場，在場邊摸摸馬匹、和選手交談是被允許的。」  
　　「依利德，妳不過去？」  
　　「席隆特打過電話。」依利德臉上依然保持笑容，但一說起安索斯頓的名字，友善程度不若剛才：「我得回艾爾帝凡，晚點見吧。」  
　　這場架格絲提明顯支持依利德，自然替依利德抱不平：「別理學長那混蛋，放他鴿子又不會死。」  
　　「如此一來，不就落人口實？」依利德婉拒：「我先回去了。維羅晉歐、格絲提、垂垂學長，晚點見吧。」  
　　「嗯，拜拜。」垂垂揮揮手。  
　　「好吧，再見囉。」格絲提抱了抱她。  
　　「請小心。」安卓拉頷首示意，目送依利德離開。  
　　「走吧，去和比提雅打招呼，她會很開心的。」  
　　如格絲提所言，比提雅的確心情極好，但其中只有一小部分是因為看到格絲提和垂垂，更大部分則是由於她拿了目前第一的成績、以及安卓拉親臨現場。  
　　現場其他騎手為了避免人群驚擾馬匹，不約而同把愛馬牽離柵欄，比提雅卻根本不在乎，牽著她那匹棗紅色的名馬來到場邊，一邊呼喚他們幾人的名字。  
　　「我剛才很厲害吧？」比提雅憐惜感激地撫摸坐騎的毛髮，那頭駿馬也低下頭，舔拭主人的掌心。  
　　「比提雅，妳的馬叫什麼名字？」  
　　「牠叫Flügel，翅膀的意思。」  
　　「Flügel？好好聽。」格絲提朝Flügel伸手，撫摸牠的吻部，這匹馬相當乖巧，不僅讓格絲提碰了，還溫馴地主動靠近她。  
　　「越野賽那邊情況如何，我一直沒空過去。」  
　　「雷文表現當然又超乎水準，目前是第一的成績，再過一陣子就會換米勒斯膜學長上場，應該很有看頭。」  
　　「真好，我得待在這裡不能過去觀摩。」比提雅轉頭詢問安卓拉：「大學今天沒課？安卓拉。」  
　　「有，不過沒關係。」安卓拉的語氣毫不在意：「沒什麼重要的課。」  
　　「那你能一直留在德儂中學？」  
　　安卓拉偏頭一笑，將比提雅略顯凌亂的暗紅色長髮帶往耳後：「當然可以，小姐的吩咐。」  
　　「噯，別喊什麼小姐，在學校裡叫我的名字。」比提雅皺起眉頭：「免得其他人聽見，說東說西。」  
　　「……這樣嗎。」安卓拉眼底閃過一絲意外，但沒多說什麼。此時有些人吵吵鬧鬧走過這邊，引起垂垂注意，他看向發出噪音的來源，是一群羅凡杜高中的學生，其中包含一名艾爾帝凡的人，領頭的艾爾帝凡學生昨天也在聚賭現場，一看見垂垂，好像想起昨晚的不好回憶，本來說話很大聲，忽然就安靜了。  
　　安卓拉也注意到他們，有些訝異：「那位不是昆寧家族的人嗎。」  
　　比提雅順著他的視線望去，不意外：「嗯。」  
　　「我不曉得小姐妳和昆寧家族的人同校。」安卓拉頗介意。但他這話剛剛出口，比提雅瞪他，這令安卓拉露出一絲苦笑：「不好意思，一時沒改口：比提雅。」  
　　比提雅忽然又恢復好心情：「別理他們。那傢伙和他爸爸不一樣，是只會吠不會咬人的狗。」  
　　格絲提看看時間：「比提雅，我們差不多要回越野賽場邊，等等就輪到學長比賽了。」  
　　「你們去吧。安卓拉，你呢？」  
　　「我陪妳。」安卓拉伸手拍拍Flügel，很寵溺地撫摸著牠：「Flügel心情好。」  
　　「因為牠認得你。對了，安卓拉，這周末陪我送Flügel回馬場，順便去騎一趟。」比提雅提議。  
　　「嗯，是的。」  
　　「我和垂垂先走囉，比提雅。」格絲提打個招呼。  
　　「等下見。」垂垂也說。  
　　「叫他們死都要拿好成績，敢拖垮團體分數試試看。」  
　　「好好好。」格絲提隨便應付幾句，和垂垂走回越野賽的賽場。兩人回去找以斯拉的時候，賽程來到米勒斯膜前兩位選手。當時陸斯恩先離開了。  
　　「以斯拉，妳哥哥呢？」  
　　「他回去上課，這節是班導的課。」以斯拉坐在觀眾席上，喝著手邊一杯奶昔。  
　　「咦，妳怎麼有東西喝！」格絲提立刻就驚呼。  
　　「哥哥買的，德儂中學校園商店有賣奶昔。」  
　　「真好，我們學校都沒有！」  
　　「喏。」以斯拉把手上那杯遞給格絲提：「快過來坐下，別站著說話。」  
　　「現在場上那位，是我們學校的選手？」垂垂詢問，對方身上的馬術外套繡有艾爾帝凡校徽。  
　　「一年十二班，平常表現很穩，今天馬的狀況卻不太好。」以斯拉微微皺著眉頭。  
　　「妳怎麼知道？」  
　　「剛才聽到勒斯和她的對話。」  
　　正這麼說著，那名女選手駕著馬匹衝出預備區，但遇到第一道柵欄，馬匹已經拒跳。  
　　「啊，真不妙。」  
　　接下來幾次那匹馬也很不合作，這狀況讓對方相當懊惱，乾脆宣布棄權。她牽著馬走回休息區，和預備狀態的米勒斯膜交談幾句，另一位馬術社的學長以及指導教練也上前關心地拍拍她的肩膀，女孩聳聳肩，並沒有將坐騎牽回馬廄，而是陪著坐騎在休息區繞了幾圈。  
　　過了一陣子，總算輪到米勒斯膜上場，他的騎術一如他的為人，看似樸實無華，實則充滿文化涵養，帶著令人尊敬的深度，謙虛，低調，不張揚，不含任何華麗技巧，但卻準確無誤而迅速地，引領他的馬匹越過所有障礙，直至順利到達終點為止。他的罰分是十一，剛好比目前艾爾帝凡成績最好的雷文霍克低了一分。  
　　「哇，學長破了雷文的記錄！」格絲提訝異地說，與此同時，身邊也有很多學生或驚喜、或敬佩地指著計分台上的罰分。雷文霍克的罰十二、以及米勒斯膜的罰十一，也是目前四校選手中最好的兩個成績，至於第三名和第四名則分別都是德儂中學的選手。  
　　「我去找勒斯，你們要的話也過來吧。」以斯拉起身，繞狹窄的觀眾席走道，往馬匹休息區走。  
　　格絲提和垂垂都沒有跟進，兩人相視而笑，他們才不想去當電燈泡。  
　　「不過，以斯拉學妹能進去裡面？」從較高的觀眾席往休息區望，以斯拉似乎毫無阻礙地就被維持秩序的人放行進入柵欄，如果說這種情況發生在艾爾帝凡，垂垂會認為維持秩序的人是看在對方是以斯拉的面子上，但畢竟這場活動的主辦單位是四所學校，場地又在德儂，一般應該不會縱容非選手成員進入，就像剛才的障礙賽，他們只能待在柵欄旁邊與比提雅聊天。  
　　「喔，因為以斯拉也是馬術社的成員，只是她沒有報名參加比賽。」  
　　垂垂愣了愣。  
　　「……你們每個人都參加了很多運動社團？」  
　　「運動社團有分校隊和純粹社團成員兩部分嘛，就像艾斯密加入游泳社團，但不是校隊，所以雖然平常沒有參加校隊集訓，有這種大型比賽還是可以代表學校參賽，以斯拉也差不多。你若有興趣，一樣可以去其他社團掛名，反正艾爾帝凡又沒規定學生只能參加多少社團。」  
　　「……也是。」  
　　就在這時，馬場休息區傳來騷動，身旁的學生都不約而同倒抽了口氣，讓格絲提和垂垂好奇地抬頭一望。一抬頭，竟驚覺剛才那匹狀況不好、多次拒跳的馬，忽然被什麼事情驚嚇，嘶嘶鳴叫了起來，完全不理會牠的主人的指揮，兩條前腿一抬就掙脫控制。這一嘶鳴讓許多人注意到休息區的不對勁，牽著馬的騎手紛紛閃避，受驚的馬卻依然橫衝直撞，垂垂聽到格絲提發出一聲咒罵，那匹馬正朝站在蓄水池附近的以斯拉衝去。  
　　以斯拉聽到騷動，回過頭，馬匹竟已衝到她前方不遠，相對於其他目擊者的驚惶失措，以斯拉本人顯得鎮定，但無論她當時想要做出任何迴避反應，她根本不可能快過那匹馬。千鈞一髮，一抹影子忽爾抓住馬的韁繩，躍上馬背，同時另一抹如風般的棕栗色身影，晃過以斯拉身邊，將她攔腰抱起。  
　　是米勒斯膜，騎著他的坐騎趕到以斯拉旁邊，在最關鍵的一刻將她抱上馬，垂垂又定睛一瞧，受驚的馬已經被控制住，那跳上馬匹、將馬給制伏的，是才剛換回校服的雷文霍克。  
　　群眾的情緒從驚駭莫名轉而一片喧嘩，垂垂看到很多帶相機的學生都趕緊把相機拿出來，對著以斯拉等三人猛拍。  
　　「嚇死我了！」格絲提低低地說了句，撩起裙子，一躍跳過觀眾席前方圍欄，著急地趕向休息區。垂垂跟在她後面，制服外套的襬尾漂亮地甩在背後，然後皮鞋落地，三步併兩步奔向最靠近以斯拉等人的柵欄。  
　　遠遠的，垂垂看到安索斯頓和柏藍也各自從不同的方向趕來，甚至連比提雅、以及她的保鑣都出現了，顯然目睹到剛才那驚悚一幕的人實在不少。安索斯頓和柏藍一接近馬場，立刻翻身跳過柵欄進入休息區，比提雅卻被她的保鑣微微拉住，安卓拉‧維羅晉歐凝視著場內，表情有些顧忌。  
　　「以斯拉，妳沒事吧？」格絲提懊惱地問，眉頭微蹙，看起來頗不開心。以斯拉還坐在馬上，這時才由米勒斯膜將她抱到地上，她有些腿軟，柏藍扶著她。  
　　「說沒嚇到是騙人的……」以斯拉苦笑。雖然垂垂相信她真的受了驚嚇，也因為太會隱藏情緒的緣故，如果不是他們這一群，大概會以為以斯拉其實不怎麼怕。  
　　「確定沒受傷？完全沒有被那匹臭馬掃到？」格絲提越過柵欄，跳到以斯拉旁邊，小心翼翼地確認著。通常這問句的被詢問者都是格絲提，今天由她問出口，聽起來總有些奇怪。  
　　「沒事，妳別皺眉。」以斯拉按著格絲提的眉心，搖搖頭。米勒斯膜下了馬，一手牽著韁繩，一手拉著以斯拉，以斯拉這才轉身，鬆口氣抱住米勒斯膜。米勒斯膜拍拍她的背，把她按在自己胸前。  
　　雷文霍克來到附近，跳下釀成這次騷動的馬，摸了摸馬的鬃毛以示安撫。那匹馬全然不曉得自己剛才差點闖了大禍，眨著一對黑溜溜的眼睛，舔了舔雷文霍克。而馬匹的主人，十二班的學妹尷尬地趕到一旁，立刻對以斯拉道歉。  
　　「……不是妳的錯，妳也是受害者。」以斯拉淡淡地說，右手依然被米勒斯膜牽著，看樣子還是有些緊張。但她也不愧以冷靜出名，想了想，意有所指地問：「諾雅米，妳的馬以前從來不會這樣吧。」  
　　「不會，但今天不知道為什麼，從早上就很奇怪。」那女孩幾乎快哭出來：「以斯拉，真的很對不起……」  
　　「沒關係，我是說真的。」  
　　「是早上才開始的嗎？」比提雅挑起一眉，朝身邊的保鑣瞥了瞥。  
　　「嗯，昨天明明還好好的，但不知道為什麼……」  
　　「別自責了，至少沒人出事，對吧，也還好剛才妳不在馬背上。」格絲提也出言安慰：「走吧，我陪妳把這失常的小傢伙牽回馬廄，好嗎？」  
　　諾雅米看著格絲提，對她所釋出的友善感激地點點頭，格絲提便陪她牽著那匹馬，朝馬廄走去。她們兩人離開之後，安索斯頓望著以斯拉。  
　　「以斯拉，妳剛剛在暗示什麼？」  
　　「諾雅米是馬術社成績很好的校隊，她的成績向來和勒斯、雷文不相上下。」以斯拉平靜地表示：「她家有自己的馬場，騎手經驗至少五年，據我所知，那匹馬是兩年前諾雅米的生日禮物，都一起相處兩年，沒道理挑今天早上出狀況吧？」  
　　「……但為什麼是她？」雷文霍克低低地問。  
　　「你和勒斯的馬，都是一大早跟著騎手一起送來德儂中學，這之後你們兩人都待在馬廄裡與馬匹形影不離，只有諾雅米是昨天晚上就把馬匹送到。」以斯拉看向馬廄的方向：「我好歹也是馬術社的文書，這事情怎麼想都有鬼。」  
　　正這麼說著，從另一個方向有幾個人影靠近，引起不少學生側目。垂垂轉頭，認出走最前面的是以斯拉的二哥，陸斯恩，旁邊還有些穿著德儂中學制服，但他不認識的男學生。  
　　「以斯拉？」陸斯恩叫了聲，也跳過柵欄，進到馬場休息區。照理說這些人都不能進來，但大概是剛剛引起的騷動太大了，維持秩序的管理者不好驅散他們。  
　　「哥哥。」  
　　「我聽同學說馬場出事，妳差點被馬撞。」人高馬大的陸斯恩手插著腰，低頭看著自己的妹妹，又看向旁邊的米勒斯膜：「到底怎麼了？」  
　　「沒有，已經沒事了，哥哥。」以斯拉出聲道：「我們學校的一匹馬忽然受驚，但我沒受傷，勒斯及時把我拉走。」  
　　「真的沒事？跟我到保健室走一趟吧。」陸斯恩皺了皺眉，轉頭向跟著他來的那幾個人中的一位說話：「傲末，我帶我妹去保健室，等等幫我跟老師說一聲。」  
　　「嗯。」點頭答應的是一名黑髮碧眼的男同學，他的墨黑色頭髮不長不短，是髮尾蜷曲的時候剛好碰到肩膀的長度，這男人長得很好看，高聳的鼻樑與淡朱色的嘴唇，以及清楚有力的眼神，碧水色的瞳孔顏色透亮，帶給垂垂過分銳利的印象。這似乎是個少言的人，對於陸斯恩的回應只有短短一聲。  
　　「唷，這位就是陸斯恩的妹妹嗎？久聞大名啊。」另一名男人接著笑嘻嘻地開口，聲音很友善，就像個鄰家大男孩，但垂垂才剛轉頭看他，立刻錯愕地退開幾步。這男人同樣黑髮，髮長很短，幾乎像是理平頭，但他頭型漂亮，別人總會稍嫌剛硬的髮型，讓他剪來卻帶著清爽的味道。他的臉型清楚乾淨，皮膚上沒有任何瑕疵，和前一個人相同，屬於在一群人中很突出的好相貌。但這些都不是重點，重點是──這男學生手中抱著一隻看起來像是花豹般的動物，這怎麼看也肯定不是小貓。  
　　「……請問你們是？」以斯拉瞧了瞧他、打量著其他人、再看向自己的哥哥。  
　　「以斯拉，他們是我朋友，這是亞密、那是海洛維德、還有傲末狄斯跟若望。嘿，這是我妹，以斯拉。」陸斯恩隨興地介紹著，指著他們幾人，每一個都穿著德儂中學公爵藍的制服，肩章可以看出是三年級的學生，但班級略有不同。  
　　「我們幾個在團練室混，忽然有人說馬場出了狀況，他們就跟我一起趕過來了。」陸斯恩頓了頓：「走吧，去保健室一趟。」  
　　以斯拉簡單地對哥哥的朋友點了點頭，然後拉著哥哥的衣服：「不用去保健室，我沒怎樣。」  
　　「妳下午還有擊劍比賽，檢查一下比較好。」陸斯恩卻不同意，朝米勒斯膜看，米勒斯膜梳了梳以斯拉的長髮。  
　　「去一下吧，我們一起過去。」  
　　「但……」  
　　「我跟你們過去吧。」這時，被陸斯恩介紹名為海洛維德的男人也開口說話。在包括陸斯恩的這五人中，海洛維德的長相不算很帥，但有一種憂鬱的英倫氣質，聲音也好聽，十分沉穩。從他的肢體和說話時的語調，約莫能感覺他應該是人群中份量滿高的存在：「那邊的醫師是我們家的，既然是陸斯恩的妹妹，讓我也幫點忙。」  
　　以斯拉錯愕，她根本沒有被馬撞到，現在卻搞得聲勢浩大。  
　　「我……」  
　　「走吧，別讓妳哥哥擔心。保健中心樓上是歷代美術班展覽廳，去完保健中心，我可以帶妳到樓上參觀。」海洛維德打斷以斯拉的話，提出如此邀請。以斯拉愣了愣，想了一下，忽然有些領悟。  
　　「您說，您叫海洛維德……」  
　　「海洛維德‧斯澈菲。」海洛維德露出一抹笑容。  
　　「果然，連續三年高等學生美展油畫組和素描組的首獎得主？」以斯拉眼底閃過一份驚喜，雖然她的態度還是很冷靜。  
　　「沒錯，是我。聽說妳本來打算報考我們學校的美術班，有機會成為我的學妹。」  
　　「嗯，但後來想想，我還是比較想上普通班。」以斯拉微微一笑：「我聽哥哥說，德儂中學的美術班展覽廳，外校生不能進去不是嗎？」  
　　「若我帶著就沒關係。雖然我三年級就轉到普通班，展覽廳的管理員向來待我不錯。」  
　　以斯拉回頭看著米勒斯膜，眼神裡大有「陪陪我」的意思，米勒斯膜低低地露出笑容：「妳高興就好。」  
　　「那走吧，傲末，幫我們跟老師說一下。」  
　　「嗯，知道了。」  
　　  
　　陸斯恩、海洛維德、以斯拉、米勒斯膜四人踏過由花叢織錦的草地，往綠林走廊的方向離開，海洛維德從口袋裡拿出手機撥打著號碼，和陸斯恩走前面，米勒斯膜則攬著以斯拉跟在後頭，正好形成兩組穿著不同學校制服的組合。  
　　與此同時，被喚作傲末狄斯的那位也打了電話，似乎是某個社團或學校行政單位，只簡單講了兩句就掛斷。安索斯頓大概猜得到他聯絡了誰，眼底閃過一抹訝異的情緒，接著則禮貌性地，與那三位並不認識的人點了點頭。  
　　「你們好，我是安索斯頓‧席隆特，這次艾爾帝凡高中的總召集人。」  
　　「哈，這幾天運動會官方網站上一直出現你們的照片。我是亞密‧貝根格倫，」那位抱著小花豹的男人，用很淘氣的笑容回應安索斯頓的話，一邊逗弄著懷中的花豹：「還有傲末狄斯‧昂‧歐賽歐拉和若望‧昂‧雅各斯坦，我們都是三年級。」  
　　「這兩位是柏藍‧提斯狄和鳽垂垂，我的同學，二年級，至於這兩位則是雷文霍克‧赫曼和比提雅‧沙利爾。還有比提雅的家人。」安索斯頓依次介紹同校的幾人，其中安卓拉被他以巧妙的身分介紹過去。  
　　「這是什麼？」比提雅好奇地問，湊近亞密懷中的花豹一步。儘管她這大膽的舉動讓安卓拉有點意見。  
　　「我的寵物，巧克力。」  
　　「巧克力？這真的是豹？」比提雅拉低視線，一對酒紅色的瞳孔望著花豹漆黑色的雙眸，小花豹兩隻眼睛骨碌碌地望著她，表情頗無辜。  
　　「是花豹，很溫馴，想抱抱看嗎？」亞密輕柔地把那隻花豹拿離懷中，湊近比提雅，這毫無預警的動作讓安卓拉‧維羅晉歐忽然拉高警戒，本來和比提雅隔著一步之距，立刻在她身前用身體小幅度地擋著兩人。  
　　「……安卓拉，沒關係。」  
　　亞密讓比提雅接過。小花豹一開始有些驚恐，但被比提雅抱住之後，卻馴和的偎在她胸前，抬頭看著她。  
　　「好可愛，我也想養一隻！」  
　　安卓拉苦笑：「若想養這種大型貓科動物，至少需要寬敞的後院。」  
　　比提雅沒好氣地瞪他一眼：「叫爸爸空一塊地出來又不難。這隻花豹好漂亮，你有特地挑過？」  
　　「不，我在馬戲團裡看到，就買下來了。這麼小的動物留在馬戲團裡受罪，讓人怪不舒服的。」  
　　「牠真的好可愛。」比提雅搔了搔小花豹胸前的毛，花豹舒服地磨蹭著她。  
　　那五人中，始終沒開口說話的若望看了看表，提醒他的同伴：「上課了，傲末，你不是還要幫陸斯恩和海洛請假。」  
　　若望的髮色是接近白色的漂亮淡金色，也是五人中唯一淺髮色的一位。他的頭髮由髮膠微微抓豎著，鼻子的形狀很漂亮，不講話的時候，嘴唇抿成一條線。  
　　「嗯，走吧。亞密？」  
　　「知道了。」亞密從比提雅手中接回小花豹：「我們得回社團，下次見吧。」  
　　那三人就這樣並肩離開，其中只有亞密給了招呼，另外兩位都淡淡地看了看他們、便轉身離去。垂垂注意到他們三人走在一起，受到許多德儂中學的學生關注。  
　　雖然，關注垂垂身邊這群人的目光也不比他們三個少就是了。  
　　「他們幾個就是以斯拉的二哥在學校裡最好的幾位朋友吧。」安索斯頓對其他人解釋：「德儂中學三年級最受注目的五個人，包括陸斯恩‧科爾賀。科爾賀和斯澈菲兩個家族都在德儂中學的董事會佔有一席股份，僅次榭洛和奧狄斯。」  
　　「我也想養一頭豹，安索，你知道要怎麼弄？」比提雅思索著。  
　　「得從國外進口，不過，既然要養豹，不如養美洲獅。」  
　　「美洲獅？」  
　　「也是豹的一種，體態是我覺得貓科動物裡最好看的。」  
　　「喔？」比提雅挑起一眉，向身邊的安卓拉說：「我們回家查查看。」  
　　安卓拉苦笑：「妳高興就好。」  
　　安索斯頓看向馬廄的方向：「那我先去找格絲提，她大概還在馬廄附近套馬術社的人的話。垂垂，你能先跟戴衛學長、亞荷辛妲‧彼歐瓦會合？我叫格絲提直接去找你們。下午的擊劍比賽和訪問還要麻煩你們。」  
　　「嗯，我知道了。」  
　　「我跟你過去。」雷文霍克輕輕的說。  
　　安索斯頓點點頭：「有你在，馬術社的人也會比較安心。我們先走了，一會見。」  
　　待安索斯頓和雷文霍克離開，比提雅抬頭看著柏藍：「柏藍學長，下午的擊劍比賽，你的手不會影響吧。」  
　　柏藍有些訝異於比提雅會問起，他轉了轉右手腕：「右手扭到，但我是左撇子，作為防禦的右邊不至於妨礙行動。」  
　　「那就好。」比提雅露出一抹笑容：「下午加油，別輸給其他學校。」  
　　「哈，要從我手上得分，祝我的對手好運。」  
　　「我要先回學校了，明天見吧。」比提雅說完，和垂垂、柏藍打了招呼，便夥同安卓拉朝校門口離開。她附在安卓拉耳邊說了些什麼，安卓拉露出一絲苦笑。  
　　「你去找戴衛學長他們吧，我要先去為擊劍比賽的事情準備。」  
　　「嗯，加油吧。」  
　　  
　　垂垂拿出手機撥號給戴衛學長。西鐸克的訪問者已經被抽出來，是一位德儂中學的學生。戴衛說亞荷辛妲人在德儂中學的賽壬噴泉附近，戴衛正要趕去與她會合，請垂垂也往那邊去就對了。  
　　賽壬噴泉位於德儂中學賽馬場還要往東邊的一塊區域，越過一片茵茵碧草，建造於女生宿舍之前。垂垂走到附近的時候，看到亞荷辛妲就站在噴泉前方，有一名不認識的，穿德儂中學制服的男學生正和她說話。  
　　垂垂本來以為沒有大礙，走近幾步才發現雙方的對話讓垂垂有些尷尬。  
　　「……所以，是那位艾爾帝凡高中的選手嗎？同時參加游泳和射擊項目的那位。」  
　　「不，這和那並沒有關係。」  
　　「怎麼會沒有關係？」那位男同學露出苦笑：「如果不是他，或許妳不會拒絕我，因為亞荷妳總是很溫柔。」  
　　「我……」  
　　「如果不是有心上人，妳就會答應我吧，不過這樣也好，總比妳昧著心意點頭應允我來得好些。」  
　　「達森，但……」亞荷辛妲停了停，沒把話接下去。  
　　那名喚達森的男同學又是一抹苦笑：「算了，是我太冒昧，我的錯。」  
　　「不，不會……」  
　　「只不過，大家不都說那位艾爾帝凡高中的選手和他同學走很近？就是和妳同一個新聞組工作的那位。她的被詢問率也很高呢。」  
　　「嗯，我知道。格絲提是個體貼的女孩，怎麼說呢，輸給她很正常。」亞荷辛妲露出一抹微笑：「而且，很奇怪，我反而想和她做朋友，所以請不要為我擔心。」  
　　「……我了解了。」達森鬆了口氣：「依然是朋友？」  
　　「嗯，依然是朋友。」  
　　垂垂一直等那位名叫達森的學生走遠之後，才假裝剛剛趕至，來到亞荷辛妲旁邊。  
　　「鳽垂垂學長，你來啦，格絲提和戴衛學長呢？」亞荷辛妲並沒有發現垂垂目睹了剛才那一幕，溫柔地詢問著，正這麼說，他們兩個看見戴衛自遠方向他們招手。  
　　「格絲提還要一下子，她在馬術社那邊處理事情。」垂垂含糊地解釋，和亞荷辛妲一起走向戴衛。  
　　「哈囉哈囉，你們午餐想吃什麼？」戴衛學長笑瞇瞇地詢問，指著東邊，德儂中學的生活機能區：「亞荷，那邊有好餐廳嗎？」  
　　相較於艾爾帝凡半開放式的管理，德儂中學是對於學生日常作習管理嚴苛的一所中學，從全體住宿制就可瞧出一二。艾爾帝凡高中的學生中午是被允許到校外用餐的，這也間接導致校內飲食商店不很發達。而基本上除非假日、很難申請離開學校的德儂中學，仿如城中城的校區有一塊便是以提供生活機能有關的區域，開設商店與各種餐廳。  
　　「如果不介意的話，有一家咖啡館還不錯。」亞荷辛妲推薦：「主要提供輕食類餐點，咖啡也好喝。」  
　　「好呀，去試試？垂垂？」  
　　垂垂自然沒有意見，他撥號給格絲提，跟她說了會合地點。  
　　那一天一起吃午餐的，還包括後來加入的愛里斯和戴蒙，兩人手中都拿著棒棒糖。  
　　「格絲提、垂垂，你們快看這個這個──」愛里斯才剛坐下，立刻吵吵鬧鬧地說，並從懷中掏出一張影印出來的相片。  
　　「……什麼？」格絲提大吃一驚，從愛里斯手中搶去那張相片，相片的背景是馬場休息區，裡頭的人物兩男一女──以斯拉、米勒斯膜、雷文霍克。正是以斯拉被米勒斯膜抱到自己的馬背上、而雷文霍克剛馴服受驚的馬的那幕。  
　　「我的天哪，愛里斯學姐，這張照片哪裡來的？」  
　　「現在是運動會官方網站的頭版照片，對吧對吧？」愛里斯含著她兔子形狀的棒棒糖，拍了拍弟弟的肩。  
　　「對呀對呀，聽說以斯拉學妹沒有受傷？」  
　　「沒有，如果有的話我們還會坐在這裡嗎？」格絲提眨眨眼：「話說回來，安索學長已經跑去找尼可拉斯‧奧狄斯了。」  
　　「果然有問題嗎？」戴衛湊過頭來：「我聽迦達默爾說，以斯拉學妹懷疑那匹馬怎麼會突然受驚。」  
　　「嗯啊，所以安索學長去處理了。不過我看事情不會鬧大，應該會私下解決。」  
　　「不曉得是哪個學校這麼無聊，對吧對吧？」愛里斯含著那兔子形狀的棒棒糖：「還好馬術比賽團體成績，現在最好的是艾爾帝凡喔。」  
　　「那當然嘛，這次有勒斯學長又有雷文，還有比提雅耶。」格絲提莞爾一笑，伸手招來侍者點餐。  
　　  
　　


	35. 第三十五章：四校運動賽，擊劍

　　擊劍比賽從下午兩點十分開始舉行，依次是花劍、銳劍、軍刀項目，男女分開，艾爾帝凡的隊伍方面，由擊劍社社長西鐸克‧伏爾納帶領，西鐸克與柏藍皆同時報名花劍和軍刀項目、德瑞里西華是銳劍、以斯拉報名軍刀的女子項目。這些艾爾帝凡高中的擊劍社成員群體出場，引起參觀比賽的學生們的側目。許多女同學好奇地觀望著前一天才剛接受完訪問、人氣頗高的柏藍‧提斯狄，以及有著陶瓷般精緻的臉孔、燦金如陽的長髮，如天使般吸引眾人目光的德瑞里西華，這之中也包括登上運動會官方網站首頁照片的以斯拉，身為她男朋友，同樣十具話題的米勒斯膜就陪在旁邊。  
　　而其中最為醒目的，自然是身為擊劍社社長、風評在極好與極差之間擺盪的西鐸克‧伏爾納。  
　　格絲提、垂垂、亞荷辛妲、戴衛等人來到擊劍場地的時候，艾爾帝凡高中的選手才剛自休息室離開，準備暖身。西鐸克旁邊圍繞著許多女孩，裡面有一票都穿著德儂中學的制服，並且由前一天被西鐸克帶著的那位──垂垂的印象中，好像叫做關德琳的女孩領著，雖然都是德儂中學的學生，竟一點也沒有幫自己學校的隊伍加油的意思。  
　　看到格絲提，本來正和柏藍說話的西鐸克便幾步走近，親暱地湊到格絲提耳邊：「妳看那裡。」  
　　格絲提順著西鐸克示意的方向看，發現曾在德儂與艾爾帝凡籃球友誼賽結束之後，大膽找上西鐸克的「不知道幾個前」女朋友，浮勒麗，也在人群當中。  
　　「……她怎麼也在？」才說著，格絲提打了個噴嚏，引起本來已經準備暖身的以斯拉的注意。  
　　「格絲提，妳的外套呢？」以斯拉狐疑地問，格絲提身上只有襯衫，西裝外套不曉得丟到哪裡去了。  
　　「妳剛剛在餐廳還穿著啊。」垂垂傻眼，想到早上格絲提有些著涼的症狀，皺起眉頭。  
　　德瑞里西華從旁邊撈起一件西裝外套，丟給格絲提，那是德瑞里西華自己的。格絲提接過以後隨手套到肩上，沒穿著，過大的外套讓她整個人顯得鬆垮垮。  
　　「酒肉朋友，那女孩來找你麻煩？」  
　　「沒有，她一直站在旁邊，也沒找我說話。我只是要妳注意一下，浮勒麗很恰的。」  
　　「好啦好啦，去暖身吧，擊劍隊的英雄隊長。」格絲提笑嘻嘻地說，一點也不擔心，西鐸克給她一個擁抱才回到熱身場地。  
　　格絲提走到艾爾帝凡擊劍隊的休息場，那邊疊落著一些堪稱壯觀的「禮物堆」。  
　　雖然都是些小東西，堆疊起來的視覺效果還是滿驚人的。那些小禮物大致上分成三堆，且三堆禮物的「受禮者」，能很輕易地從禮物的性質看出來。  
　　第一疊多半是瓶罐類的礦泉水、運動飲料，有些祈福用的小吊飾或民族風項鍊，一些手工餅乾，一些卡片，還有讓垂垂啼笑皆非的──  
　　  
　　巧克力牛奶山。  
　　  
　　「這一疊一定是柏藍學長的，哈哈！早知道昨天的通關密語就說『我喜歡鈕釦巧克力』，這樣今天就有巧克力可以吃！」  
　　那位造成禮物堆中有一大部分都是巧克力牛奶的罪魁禍首正厚顏無恥地大笑，卻見從暖身場地的方向粗魯砸來一個被臨時拔下的護手。  
　　「格絲提，妳可以再沒良心一點！」  
　　「喔痛！怎麼會，柏藍學長，多喝牛奶才長得高喔──」  
　　  
　　第二疊禮物顯得熱情很多，有噴滿香水的鋼筆情書，有印著口紅印的蘋果，有用粉紅色細漆筆在瓶身上寫了一堆俏皮話的高山礦泉水，有玩偶、有對鍊，甚至還有一條桃色的性感內褲……不過其中佔大多數的還是各種奇怪口味的洋芋片。  
　　「這疊嘛，酒肉朋友的。怎麼還是沒人送巧克力？」  
　　格絲提邊說邊走到第三疊旁邊，然後坐下動手分類。  
　　第三疊禮物的數量明顯比另外兩疊少，雖然如此，禮物的精緻度不減反增。禮物種類有食物、飲料、飾品，無一不取自有名的品牌，光一瓶礦泉水，因為是極講究的品牌，價格幾乎等於一瓶低價位香檳。  
　　「……這堆是德瑞學弟的嗎？」  
　　「對呀，敢送他禮物的人不多，都是少見的好東西呢。」格絲提分類著，從數個礦泉水品牌中獨獨挑了兩瓶，其他推到旁邊，點心也是，只選了一個牌子出來，然後是幾個包裝精緻的禮盒，從Amos到Hermes，格絲提打開一看，一個是袖釦、另外兩個是髮帶，格絲提想了想，把其中一條髮帶放到被挑選出來的部分，袖釦和另一條髮帶則放回原位。  
　　「妳在做什麼？」垂垂好奇地問。  
　　「幫德瑞分類，把他可能要的放一邊，其他的再看怎麼處理。」格絲提邊說，邊拿起一盒巧克力：「譬如這個，德瑞吃松露巧克力，但不吃這家，裡面含臻果的也不吃，白巧克力只吃Teagan Heracleidae的牌子，生巧克力的話，絕對不吃香檳或杏仁口味，另外他不喜歡Mustache的原味生巧克力，覺得奶味太重。說到高山礦泉水，德瑞雖然喝Tolstov的氣泡礦泉水，但你看標籤，這瓶是從北俄亞羅白北部的加耶夫進口，德瑞不要。另外這一瓶的牌子德瑞雖然也接受，但沒氣泡，他不喜歡。」  
　　垂垂愣了愣：「德瑞學弟比我想像的……還要難搞。」  
　　「那當然，他囉嗦的很。」  
　　  
　　擊劍比賽的場地位於德儂中學多功能室內運動場挑高的三樓，樓層分配數個賽場，方便數組選手同時較量，縮短比賽時程。比賽場地全長皆為標準的18米，其中比賽區域為14米，劍道寬2米。劍道中間有一條中心線，兩邊各有一條準備線，劍道兩端的底線外各有一個彩色區，提醒選手即將出界。  
　　擊劍比賽以率先取得十五分的一方獲勝，或者在規定時間內，也就是三回合、每回合三分鐘的時限內獲得最高得分者獲勝。參加擊劍比賽的選手皆穿著全套護具，比賽採用電子計分裝置，根據項目不同，有不同計分方式。  
　　花劍又被稱為輕劍，是三個項目中最早開始比賽的一個，劍身用彈性鋼材製作，全長約一公尺，劍身可彎曲，劍身與劍柄間有圓形護手盤，艾爾帝凡高中選手所使用的花劍，護手盤上刺有學校校徽，顯得很精緻。  
　　花劍的攻擊方式以刺擊為主，不得劈打，只有劍尖刺中對手軀幹才有效，劍身橫擊無效，若攻擊軀幹以外的區域同樣不列入記分。初賽一開始，西鐸克和柏藍似乎很理所當然地晉級名次，一路打進前四強，艾爾帝凡校隊囂張地佔去男子花劍隊四強之兩席，唯一沒有入選的學校是羅凡杜。  
　　至於銳劍組，則由德瑞里西華一路順遂地過關斬將，幾乎沒有對手，除了競爭前八強的時候遇到一位聖哈威的選手，差點和德瑞里西華打成和手。銳劍相較於花劍來得重些，護手更大，劍刃更硬，德瑞里西華是很有大將之風的擊劍選手，他冷靜，自制，持平而穩重，漂亮的身形游刃有餘地穿梭在比賽場地，如天使般勻稱的體格，華麗而俐落的攻擊方式，殺去不少新聞組的底片。  
　　男子軍刀組又由西鐸克和柏藍上場，由於他們已經在花劍組別引起注意，兩人同時再參加軍刀比賽，自然聚集了更多關注。軍刀是從古時候騎兵使用的彎曲佩刀發展而來，由於刀法和西洋劍相似，也被列為西洋劍法的一種。軍刀在刀身與刀柄之間佩有月牙形護手盤，和銳劍、花劍最大的不同，就是軍刀除戳擊之外，還能劈砍。他們能分別在花劍項目晉級到前四強肯定有其深厚的實力道理，比賽換成軍刀，兩人的表現依舊耀眼。但是當賽程來到前四強資格賽，這兩人成了對手，換言之無論西鐸克或柏藍，只有一人能順利晉級到前四強的準決賽。  
　　明明其他組別的對決也很精彩，卻唯獨這兩人的比賽場地旁邊聚集了許多觀眾。除卻因為他們客觀來說的確都是很優秀的選手之外，垂垂想，另一方面他們的確比其他學生還要來得有舞台魅力。  
　　這兩人的對決來到第二回合，安索斯頓隻身前來多功能運動場觀賽，他走到這邊，先和戴衛學長打了招呼，兩人低低地交談幾句，然後朝亞荷辛妲示意，才走向垂垂和格絲提。  
　　「安索學長，你來啦。」格絲提悠悠哉哉：「我們等擊劍比賽結束，要訪問西鐸克。」  
　　安索斯頓穿著全套西裝制服，手中卻多拎著一件制服外套，版子較窄小，是女孩子的款式，也就是格絲提掉在店裡的那件。  
　　「比賽進行到哪了？」  
　　「喏，你看。」  
　　格絲提指著場邊，安索斯頓訝異地問：「西鐸克和柏藍？」  
　　「他們在爭前四。」  
　　「那兩人比嗎？沒什麼意思，平常擊劍社的練習他們便互為對手，如果賽程安排沒這麼湊巧，兩人肯定都能進前四爭取艾爾帝凡的團體成績。」  
　　「嗯，對呀，花劍項目就是這樣。」  
　　正這麼說著，格絲提打了個噴嚏，安索斯頓皺眉看著她：「妳感冒？」  
　　「不准詛咒我也不准叫我吃藥，除非你也吃。」格絲提癟著嘴，雖然垂垂不懂為什麼她用安索也吃藥威脅安索斯頓，垂垂想，格絲提可能真的著涼了。  
　　「我去替妳買一杯熱茶，衣服穿好。」安索斯頓催促格絲提把外套穿上，才轉身朝樓梯走，卻有幾個別校的女孩子湊過來和他說話。  
　　「嗨，怎麼了？各位。」安索斯頓並不認識那三位女孩，但還是給了她們一抹親切的笑容。由於注意到他的應答，一些本來觀賽的人都半好奇、半嚮往地朝安索斯頓的方向看。  
　　「不好意思，你應該是艾爾帝凡高中總召集人，席隆特吧？」為首的女孩長得很甜，用很有禮貌，熱切但不過分纏膩的態度說：「我們在運動會網站上看到你的相片，但本人比照片還帥。」  
　　安索斯頓莞爾一笑：「謝謝稱讚。」  
　　「如果不會造成困擾，可以答應我們一件事嗎？」那女孩見安索斯頓態度不錯，大膽起來，提出要求：「可不可以和我們分別合照一張？」  
　　安索斯頓訝異地看著對方，女孩手中亮著一台相機。  
　　「是沒什麼關係……」  
　　一得到應允，三個女孩臉上都露出雀躍的表情，負責開口交涉的立刻把相機交給同伴，安索斯頓右手紳士地扶著對方的腰，合照之後，又和另外兩位各合照一張。  
　　許多人被這一幕吸去注意力，訝異地旁觀著，看得出來有些人想效仿，卻不好意思開口，垂垂聽到四周悶悶地傳出一些羨慕的細語。  
　　眼看安索斯頓就要走了，有個女孩從人群中被同伴推出去，手中也拿著相機，忽然就撞到安索斯頓面前。  
　　「哈，我就知道。」格絲提的聲音聽起來非常幸災樂禍，垂垂無奈地白了她一眼。  
　　被推出來的學生撞上安索斯頓，這讓安索斯頓蹌踉一步，卻又反應很快地拉住她，避免對方跌到地上。女同學穿著聖哈威的制服，被安索斯頓抱到，雙頰倏然紅透，等她站好，立刻支支吾吾地說也想和安索斯頓合照。安索斯頓看著她，沒有表示，女孩緊張得以為自己惹安索斯頓不高興。  
　　「我都忘了運動會很多人會帶相機。」安索斯頓彷彿恍然大悟地這麼說著，然後才露出笑容：「妳想以哪裡為背景？」  
　　於是在已經有先例、第二次又成功的狀況下，旁邊好幾個帶相機的人都趕緊提出要求。  
　　「我也要，席隆特同學，可以嗎？」  
　　「我我我我也想要合照，我有相機！」  
　　「手機可以嗎！請也跟我合照一張！」  
　　安索斯頓愣了愣，轉頭看向那些提出要求的人──清一色都是女孩子：「我還要去樓下買東西，如果全部人合照的話，一分鐘。」  
　　此話一出，許多人都站到安索斯頓旁邊，明裡暗裡搶著他身邊的位子，掌鏡的是個被臨時抓住的男同學。那些和安索斯頓合照的女同學沒有一個穿著艾爾帝凡的制服，通通都是別校學生。垂垂看見對面觀賽人群中有幾個自己學校的女同學，用頗有意見的眼光掃視那些外校女孩。  
　　「……那些人怎麼了？」垂垂好奇地問。  
　　「啊，每次辦跨校活動總有那種人，小心一點。」格絲提提醒他：「有些人不喜歡看我們學校的學生被其他學校的人纏上，上學期的聖誕舞會，安索學長被別的學校的人邀舞，數量有點多，惹得我們學校一些二年級的學姐發飆，還要安索學長出面。」  
　　「真微妙的心情啊。」垂垂不太懂，聳了聳肩。  
　　和那群人合照結束，安索斯頓便下了樓。等他端著一杯熱紅茶回來，柏藍和西鐸克的比賽剛好來到第三回合尾聲，兩人的得分一直不相上下。這場對決漸趨白熱化，直到最後一秒，兩人居然平手，讓兩邊支持的觀眾又緊張又錯愕。柏藍是左撇子的選手，想當然爾大部分習慣與右撇子交手的人，都會在與柏藍的應對上覺得吃力，西鐸克卻絲毫沒有這方面的困擾。  
　　由於兩人得分相同，裁判宣布休息一分鐘，進入一擊定生死的加賽，賽前進行抽籤，議定加時賽中如果雙方都未得分，哪一方會是勝者。  
　　抽籤結果，西鐸克得勝，他笑嘻嘻地看著柏藍，很戲謔的笑。  
　　「柏藍，好好把握一分鐘啊。」  
　　「你才給我小心點，我會把你踢下前四。」柏藍比了個中指，結果柏藍後方傳來一些女孩子低低的驚呼聲，他不甚耐煩地轉頭看去，意外看見一些過分炙熱的眼神……  
　　「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，柏藍你這笨蛋！」雖然柏藍一臉搞不清楚狀況的表情，身為好朋友、但現在是對手的西鐸克完全沒有解釋的意思。他朝自己後方拋了個飛吻，很多女孩子親暱地叫著他的名字。  
　　「……你才蠢吧！你在做什麼！」  
　　「喂，又不是只有你能拉攏啦啦隊的心，我也可以啊。」  
　　「誰拉攏，媽的！」  
　　「哈哈，柏藍你果然是笨蛋。」西鐸克大笑，回到休息場地抓起一瓶礦泉水，喝了幾口後丟給柏藍，柏藍也仰頭灌著。  
　　一分鐘的休息時間到，裁判呼喊兩人回預備區準備，彼此擺好架式，敬禮。  
　　那一分鐘，兩人快速地攻防交互，如果西鐸克能撐一分鐘而不被擊中，他就能晉級前四，就算沒從柏藍手上得分也無所謂。相較於此，柏藍則積極地要從西鐸克身上得分，否則一分鐘一過，他會是被判輸的那位。  
　　在擊劍項目上，這兩人同樣充滿競爭力，求好但不心切，時時保持高度的專注與敏捷。西鐸克向來以速度和驚喜取勝，彷彿他正玩樂於一場遊戲，調皮而戲謔地捉弄對手，而身為他的好友兼同校隊友，柏藍顯然熟知他的比賽模式，所以見招拆招地化解他的攻勢，然後趁其不意攻其不備。與西鐸克相比，柏藍的劍法穩重許多，每一擊都很自在從容，只可惜，他們對於彼此的了解從來就不是單方面，西鐸克也熟悉他的步調和習慣，最明顯的證據，就是他早已習慣與左撇子的選手對決。這兩人一直到加時賽已經快接近尾聲，還是沒人佔到便宜。  
　　「Droite touché！」  
　　忽然，加時賽結束前五秒，裁判的聲音響亮地貫徹全場，西鐸克和柏藍從原本交纏的狀況倏然分開，西鐸克不可置信地叫著：「什麼！」  
　　西鐸克一次撥擋柏藍的進攻之後竟又接著被反擊，但那動作太像佯攻，以至於一時疏忽，竟讓柏藍得分。加時賽本來就是以率先得分的一方為勝，這份大意，瞬間決定彼此的勝負。  
　　雙方互敬禮、再與裁判與觀眾敬禮，那兩人的動作既好看又充滿活力。  
　　「靠，就說我會贏，去前八混吧你！」柏藍退出場地以後，摘下護面得意地說，佯作朝西鐸克頭部揍去。  
　　「怎麼可能！花劍決賽你死定了，好歹我也是擊劍隊的隊長！」西鐸克也邊摘下護面邊嗆聲著，和柏藍並肩退場，明明互相挑釁，腳步倒很一致地走向休息區。  
　　格絲提喝著安索斯頓替她買的熱茶，看見西鐸克朝他們招手，便站起來：「酒肉好朋友居然輸給柏藍學長，一起去那邊聊聊吧。」  
　　戴衛搖搖頭：「我和亞荷辛妲先去接訪問西鐸克的人，一來一回這邊也差不多結束，對吧對吧。」  
　　「好啊，學長，等等在哪訪問酒肉朋友？」  
　　「請到男宿二館的交誼廳，那邊被安排作為受訪者的受訪處。」亞荷辛妲關心地問：「你們知道男宿二館在什麼位子？」  
　　「嗯，我曉得，繞過女宿的花園就是男宿，二館應該是第二棟的意思？」  
　　「是的，那邊見吧。」  
　　「好──」  
　　戴衛和亞荷辛妲先行離開，安索斯頓、垂垂、格絲提則邁步走向艾爾帝凡的擊劍校隊。安索斯頓朝柏藍投以一笑：「沒有別的意思，但你贏西鐸克的次數不多，滿讓人意外。」  
　　「我呸，今天就贏了。」  
　　「依利德很擔心你扭到的右手究竟礙不礙事，我等等傳簡訊告訴她你進了前四，她會很高興。」以斯拉拿著手機，邊用拇指按鍵，邊跟柏藍表示。  
　　「叫她別操心，忙該忙的吧。」  
　　「嘿，安索，為什麼格絲提有熱茶，我沒有？」西鐸克衝著安索斯頓和格絲提發問，格絲提坐到他旁邊，把熱茶遞給他喝：「對了，今天艾爾帝凡的王子好像特別受歡迎，很多公主搶著合照？」  
　　「你比賽輸了，還跟我計較？」安索斯頓淡淡地說，臉上看不出來什麼情緒。  
　　「啊，我也沒想到今天會大意。」  
　　「不要講得好像我贏很僥倖！」柏藍抗議。  
　　「柏藍學長和西鐸克這場前四爭奪戰的確很精彩。」和米勒斯膜坐稍後面的以斯拉前傾身子：「難分軒輊，很有水準的一場比賽。」  
　　安索斯頓卻意有所指，發出了問句：「所以你們是在比劍，還是在調情？」  
　　「……靠！安索你少開這種會讓我起雞皮疙瘩的玩笑！」  
　　卻見格絲提被安索斯頓惹得大笑：「哈哈，滿像的，難怪你們一直平手！」  
　　「媽的，格絲提妳越講越噁！」  
　　「喂喂喂我和他可沒關係，格絲提妳少落井下石！」西鐸克也抗議。  
　　「格絲提，笑得東倒西歪醜死了，坐好。」德瑞里西華低低地哼了哼，糾正格絲提的坐姿，結果格絲提乾脆賴著他，打了一個好大的呵欠。  
　　「妳該不會想睡了吧？」以斯拉頭痛地問。  
　　「哎，德瑞，反正離你下次上場還很久，借我偷懶一下。」格絲提理所當然地抱著德瑞里西華的胳膊，舒服的枕著他。  
　　「……不知好歹。」德瑞里西華雖然嘴上這樣講，還是讓格絲提撒嬌。  
　　那之後賽程來到以斯拉參加的女子組軍刀，會報名軍刀組別的女子選手本來就不多，而以斯拉從第一次出手，垂垂便看出她實力不弱，每一個招式漂亮精準，幾步就輕易逼退敵手，順遂地從初賽中晉級，一路過關斬將，來到前四強。  
　　花劍的準決賽，柏藍和西鐸克再度上場，第一場他們分屬於不同賽場，也就是說，若兩人皆得勝，則將形成兩人爭取一、二名寶座的情形。不曉得是不是剛才那場前四對決的餘火未竟，西鐸克和柏藍都很有求勝心，狀況也出奇地好，十幾分鐘的比賽，結束之時，兩人都毫無疑問地擊敗對手。  
　　「……這樣看來，無論如何艾爾帝凡高中的擊劍成績都會位列一、二。」米勒斯膜莞爾一笑：「今年擊劍成績很不錯。男子銳劍，德瑞，你一定也能拿下好名次。」  
　　「那還用說，只要這蠢豬不要把我的手睡麻了。」德瑞里西華以一種毫無疑問的語氣回應米勒斯膜的問話，而靠著他的格絲提發出一聲囈語，半抗議地挪了下位子。  
　　花劍決賽是兩位艾爾帝凡高中的選手爭取金牌、德儂與聖哈威選手爭取銅牌，垂垂並沒有特別注意另外兩所學校的決賽情形，畢竟自校對決比那精彩太多。因為是決賽，加上許多學生口耳相傳關於這兩人的對決可看性極高，場邊圍繞的觀眾數量有些超出負荷，垂垂等人乾脆坐到艾爾帝凡選手席的預備位子，雖然嚴格來說這對其他觀眾並不公平。  
　　坐比較高的位子的他，比賽前陸續聽到一些來自觀眾的細碎私語，內容多半在分享兩方選手資訊。因為柏藍和西鐸克都是有名的學生，居然有不少他們的八卦。  
　　有人提到他們經常聯手在校外打架，一些勢力沒那麼大的高中幫派會忌諱他們的名字，這兩人的組合做過不少讓高中幫派顏面無光的事，但那些幫派卻連報仇都做不到。  
　　兩人時常由於各種理由，赤手空拳跑去和混幫派的高中生打架，然後開那些人的啤酒或抽那些人的菸。因為伏爾納家經營醫院，事後可以不引起警方注意接受治療，兩人一次也沒有被抓到。雖然和人數多於己方的幫派打架聽起來很亂來，作為對手的混混事後往往帶著比兩人都嚴重的傷勢，至於他們負傷最重的那次，聽說也就是西鐸克左手閉鎖性骨折、柏藍傷到肋骨。與對手們相比，實在輕得讓人咋舌。  
　　除此之外，兩人常常一起打靶或練劍，而且無論哪方面都有不錯的水準。也會互相交換彼此閱讀的書籍，其中一個同學表示，柏藍‧提斯狄閱讀量很大這件事情在艾爾帝凡一直都很有名，同時他聽說柏藍的書和西鐸克的書，根本不分你我的散放在兩人家中，混在一起了。  
　　談論這些的都是男同學，皆以嚮往或崇拜的口吻敘述。  
　　「嗯，大體上沒說錯，不過關於那些書，還有安索學長的也混在裡頭了。」休息準備中的以斯拉淡淡涼涼地告訴垂垂：「德瑞或勒斯的也是。他們幾個把書互相借來借去，到後來根本忘記哪本是誰家的。他們閱讀量都很大，不過憑良心講，閱讀量最大的的確是柏藍學長，接著是西鐸克，然後是安索學長。」  
　　「我還以為以他們三個人來說，安索看的書比較多？」  
　　「安索學長當然看很多書。」以斯拉頓了頓：「但他看書很挑，文筆沒到一個水準不愛看，內容深度不夠不耐看的也不碰。除了挑作家，也挑出版社，挑書況，包括紙質、裝訂痕跡、墨汁深淺等等細節。他對科學類的工具書是這樣，對純文學的小說、劇本、散文也是。安索學長雖然看起來很隨和，對於品味喜好其實很挑嘴。」  
　　「哈，的確。」  
　　「柏藍學長的看書習慣就不一樣，他幾乎拿到什麼都看，種類又雜又廣，連安索學長覺得硬的他都甘之如飴、安索學長嫌膚淺的他也能翻完。書局或車站會賣的，小本裝的專門給女生看的愛情小說，柏藍學長說他也翻過幾本。」  
　　「……那我佩服他，我以前被朋友逼著看，翻了幾頁真的看不下去。」垂垂錯愕。  
　　與此相比，女性觀眾們討論的焦點就廣很多，有些人議論紛紛他們的交情，有些人談論兩人的打架事蹟，也有些女學生半開玩笑地詢問朋友覺得誰當男朋友比較好。  
　　「當然是伏爾納啦！他一定是很棒的情人，大家都說他接吻技巧好，很會逗人開心，而且處處驚喜！關於艾爾帝凡的公子哥兒這個身分就不用強調了，不過這方面提斯狄也沒有輸就是了。」  
　　「但我覺得提斯狄好一點耶，我不喜歡太風趣太活躍的，會沒安全感，而且我覺得提斯狄很有男人味啊，他罵髒話那口音好好聽！他不是艾札拉市長大的對吧，他講話有一個很輕微但很棒的捲舌腔調。」  
　　身為當事的兩人，西鐸克和柏藍都已全副武裝地在場邊等待，除了護面之外，兩人都準備妥當了。  
　　不曉得是不是決賽的氣氛加持之故，兩人戴上面具、拿著花劍站上賽場，竟散發出渾然天成的肅殺之氣。一時之間，場邊窸窣談話聲消失無蹤，百來對眼睛都專注地放在他們身上。  
　　「錯過這次，以後應該沒有機會，能看他們刀劍相向吧？」垂垂忍不住自言自語。  
　　  
　　雙方選手對觀眾、裁判、以及彼此敬禮，站到預備線，等候一聲令下。  
　　裁判逐漸揚聲，比賽開始。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　這場對決最後由西鐸克獲勝，15:6，儘管柏藍絕對是高於一般水準的選手，西鐸克的劍技明顯還在他之上。  
　　「這次差距怎麼比較大？」垂垂疑惑地問。  
　　「他們平常社團練習的比數差距更大，其實剛才軍刀項目柏藍贏了西鐸克，滿令人意外。」米勒斯膜表示。  
　　「哈，真可惜，畢竟柏藍是少數能剋西鐸克的人。」  
　　米勒斯膜笑了笑：「反過來說，若比槍法，西鐸克一點也佔不到柏藍便宜。」  
　　「也是。」  
　　垂垂看得出來西鐸克的劍術是帶有天分的渾然天成，他幻想如果能讓西鐸克拿到一把真正開過鋒的西洋劍──應該是很令人期待的一件事情。比賽結束，西鐸克摘下護面，稍長而被髮帶束著的馬尾順著護面的抽拿，自然而然垂在他背上，從垂垂的角度，剛好對著他的背斜面，勉強看見他雙眼帶著神采飛揚的笑意，很溫柔，眼旁的小痣顯得很可愛。  
　　他走向柏藍，後者也剛摘去護面，撥了撥微濕的髮稍，然後對西鐸克露出一抹笑容。兩人彼此交換一句話，柏藍大笑，西鐸克轉頭朝場邊的女孩子拋了個飛吻，才笑嘻嘻的和柏藍一起走回艾爾帝凡的休息區。  
　　  
　　銳劍比賽開始之前有一段休息時間，剛比完賽的西鐸克已經活力十足的跑去和年輕女孩聊天，其中又以那位叫關德琳的女孩，一副儼然以西鐸克的新女友自居的樣子。相較於此，柏藍很避嫌的留在艾爾帝凡校隊休息區，沒和什麼人講話，等候擊劍比賽下一個賽程。  
　　偷睡了午覺的格絲提被已經要準備暖身的德瑞里西華挖起來，因為才剛睡醒，腦袋不清不楚的，格絲提坐在暖身區旁的地上看著德瑞里西華和以斯拉，手中是那杯安索斯頓稍早替她買的茶。垂垂坐稍後面，和米勒斯膜、安索斯頓並排。  
　　「……西鐸克到哪裡都吵吵鬧鬧啊。」看向後頭那一群吵雜的聊天聲音，垂垂發出一聲嘆息。  
　　「他若忽然太安靜，你才該多提防。」安索斯頓慵懶地伸了個懶腰，露出一抹笑容。這不經意的動作讓不少偷偷注意這邊的女孩欣喜地竊竊私語，安索斯頓卻對此番現象視而不見。  
　　米勒斯膜靠著椅背，頎長的雙腿交疊著，一手支著頭：「安索，你今天似乎很悠閒？還能抽空參觀擊劍賽程。」  
　　「嗯，該忙的昨天都差不多告一個段落，艾爾帝凡負責的部分只剩下善後和閉幕酒會等等瑣事，而這些部分也已經有完善的前置作業。」  
　　「辛苦了。」米勒斯膜拍了拍安索斯頓的肩：「依利德學妹呢，她留在學校？」  
　　「回去上課了，但晚一點四校正副總召集人要開會。」  
　　安索斯頓的口氣很平穩，這讓垂垂不由得試探問問：「你和依利德學妹……」  
　　「嗯？」  
　　「已經……和解了？」  
　　卻見安索斯頓面無表情地看著他，看來，事情根本沒有任何進展。  
　　垂垂有點尷尬，這時米勒斯膜開口問了更敏感的問題。  
　　「所以，你當時究竟為了什麼大發脾氣？」  
　　安索斯頓少見地冷淡瞥了米勒斯膜一眼，本來沒什麼情緒的聲音，多了許多防備的味道：「什麼為什麼，問這個做什麼？」  
　　「格絲提學妹說，你因為依利德學妹和末斯老師的事情吵起來。」  
　　「誰說和那傢伙有關？」安索斯頓的音量忽然提高。  
　　「不然，到底怎麼了？你不至於因為依利德學妹替馬術社作盛裝舞步的觀摩表演，這種事情生她的氣。」  
　　「我不懂，依利德有必要挑這種時候跟我作對嗎？亞莉潔幾天前才在提分手，貝拉可以那麼平靜的只把我當朋友，而依利德又要整天小瑞小瑞的叫，那他媽的小瑞算哪根蔥，依利德明明跟我們最要好不是嗎？」攻擊性很強的發言，但安索斯頓的音量只限於讓米勒斯膜、垂垂聽見，甚至是坐稍前的格絲提都不會察覺他們正聊著什麼。  
　　「……你吃醋？」米勒斯膜淡淡地問。  
　　「對，我吃。我一直以為被稱作艾爾帝凡黨的我們幾個，應該最要好才對，為什麼她要把那男人的暱稱掛在嘴邊。」  
　　「不是，我不是這個意思，安索。」米勒斯膜修正了他的用詞：「我的意思是，你喜歡她？真正的吃醋，不是朋友的。」  
　　安索斯頓沉默，垂垂看了他的側臉一眼，他幾乎面無表情。  
　　好半晌，垂垂才再度聽見安索斯頓的聲音：「老實說我想過這個問題，但我想不出答案。喜歡她、不喜歡她，又有什麼關係，我就是不爽看她跟不是我們這群的人走太近。」  
　　「你這種想法一點道理也沒有。」  
　　「沒道理就不行嗎？艾斯密可以做的事，憑什麼我不能？」  
　　安索斯頓沒說很明白，但垂垂聽得懂，安索斯頓是指艾斯密有時候過分干涉格絲提的生活、甚至有點以格絲提身邊的人自居的那種態度。  
　　「別的我不敢講，但，安索。」垂垂有一點點動怒：「不是每個女人都吃這套，否則依利德學妹前天為了什麼大動肝火？就算是格絲提，也不一定照單全收。」  
　　因為聽到自己的名字，想睡的格絲提狐疑地轉頭看著他們三個。米勒斯膜苦笑、安索斯頓臭臉、而垂垂則擺擺手，告訴格絲提沒有什麼事情。  
　　這時，三名來自聖哈威中學的女孩子走近格絲提，不太好意思地看著她。格絲提轉頭，又是一臉搞不清楚狀況的表情。  
　　「怎麼了？」  
　　「……請問妳是格絲提‧襲拉斯特嗎？」  
　　「嗯。」格絲提打了個呵欠：「找我什麼事？趕快說吧，我好想睡。」  
　　「是這樣的，聽說妳是艾斯密‧米赫爾的……女朋友。」開口說話的女孩有一點點遲疑，又接著說：「我們想向妳打聽，今天米赫爾沒有來德儂中學嗎？或者他晚一點會出現？」  
　　格絲提愣了愣：「我怎麼知道，他今天又沒有比賽，他人在哪，直接問本人比較快不是嗎。」  
　　「但、但我們……」  
　　「而且，向我打聽另一個人的事情，怎麼想都不太有禮貌吧。」  
　　那三名聖哈威中學的女學生沒料到格絲提的回答居然是這樣，只好尷尬地離開。  
　　銳劍的比賽，德瑞里西華是艾爾帝凡唯一晉級前四的選手，另外兩位來自德儂、一位來自羅凡杜。第一場，德瑞里西華與一名德儂中學的選手交手，以15:3的大差距拿下勝利，第二場則與羅凡杜中學的選手較量，這一回雖然德瑞里西華還是漂亮地率先拿到15分，卻讓對手拿走7分。  
　　得到勝利後，德瑞里西華優雅地分別與對手、裁判、觀眾敬禮，才退出場地並摘下護面，露出一頭被髮帶輕輕繫著的金黃色長髮。他是個無論身材、樣貌或劍技都近乎完美的存在，完全不愧對他的貴族家世，甚至比大多數繼承貴族頭銜的學生，還要有大將之風。  
　　德瑞里西華下場之後，垂垂看到愛里斯學姐與戴蒙學長來接德瑞里西華，聽說這對姐弟負責採訪他。  
　　以斯拉的比賽也毫不令人意外地拿到冠軍，她退到場邊，二哥陸斯恩走了進來，他的現身惹來不少德儂中學的學生的關注，無論男女。看得出來他人緣不錯，不管在同性或異性之間都頗吃得開。陸斯恩和其中一部分認識的人打招呼後，看到入口附近即時宣告的賽程成績，叫住他妹妹。  
　　「哥哥？」  
　　「以斯拉，妳把我們學校的選手幹掉了？」陸斯恩詫異地說，語氣是開心的。  
　　「哥哥，你不挺自己妹妹？」  
　　「哈，我怎麼敢！這話傳回去不被大哥打死才怪。」陸斯恩從口袋裡掏出一樣東西，交給自己的妹妹：「這給妳，海洛維德說送妳。」  
　　「……你那位同學？」  
　　那是個精緻的手機吊飾，由酒紅色小羊真皮與水晶製成，中央鑲著紫羅蘭形狀的圖形。  
　　「這是什麼？」  
　　「我們學校美術班下個月舉辦第121屆畢業生個人美展，這是入場門票，他看妳應該有興趣，託我拿給妳。」  
　　也聽到這話的米勒斯膜眼睛微微瞇起，但本來悠哉放鬆的表情沒變。  
　　以斯拉把玩著手機吊飾：「……這門票能提供幾個入場名額？」  
　　「一個。受邀貴賓有限，滿難得的。」  
　　以斯拉抬頭，衝著陸斯恩笑了笑：「你明白這是什麼意思，哥哥。只有一個的話就算了，勒斯不能陪我去，我就不想去。」  
　　聽到這話，陸斯恩倒一點也不意外：「我就知道，回頭替妳拒絕吧。」說完，他轉頭和格絲提打招呼，搔了搔她的頭。  
　　「嗨，格絲提妳果然也在。」  
　　「吼，陸斯恩，弄亂我頭髮你妹會唸我啦！」  
　　陸斯恩笑了笑，又把格絲提的亂髮撥整好：「運動會結束之後找一天來我們家吃飯吧？格絲提，妳很久沒來玩了。」  
　　「哈，好，有空我會去。」格絲提邊打了個呵欠邊回答，但感覺她有點言不由衷。  
　　終於去更衣室換回制服的西鐸克和柏藍紛紛從門裡出來，柏藍已經穿著妥當，邊走邊打領帶，西鐸克則剛剛套上背心，手中分別拿著西裝外套和領帶，中途停步和安索斯頓交談，安索斯頓順手替他把領帶打好，他這才緩慢地踱到格絲提、垂垂旁邊。  
　　「小睡豬，不是要錄我的訪問？我都好囉。」西鐸克右手伸出，親暱地圈著格絲提。  
　　「嗯，走吧垂垂，跟酒肉朋友一起去男宿二交誼廳。」格絲提拉了拉他們兩個，又看向安索斯頓：「學長，一起來？」  
　　「好，反正我稍晚和尼可拉斯約在那附近商討事情。」  
　　  
　　他們幾個步行前往男子宿舍，西鐸克搭著格絲提的肩：「喂，等等的訪問，妳全程都會在？」  
　　「對呀，有沒有什麼類型的問題不想回答？」  
　　「還好啦，百無禁忌，我現在比較擔心點閱率……」  
　　「點閱率？你說影片點閱率嗎？」  
　　「艾斯密的影片現在還是四校運動會所有影片的人氣榜首， 柏藍那暴力狂飆了幾句被消音的髒話居然也是第四名，如果我的影片沒擠進前三，不就太丟臉了？」西鐸克一臉認真地煩惱著，這讓垂垂頓時無言。  
　　「……但分析米赫爾學弟的影片會成為人氣榜首的原因，不外乎幾個因素吧。」  
　　「什麼？我要聽！」  
　　「他的影片昨天下午就已經放到網站上，被點閱的機會當然比昨晚、或今天才放上的其他影片高，累積的點閱數就高；再來，米赫爾學弟的支持者應該會一直按重播鍵吧，點閱數會被刷新；除此之外，訪問米赫爾學弟的那位女同學功不可沒，她問題問得滿有內涵，不像訪問柏藍的是個瘋子，也不像龐帝學長的採訪者盡問些無腦的蠢問題。米赫爾學弟的訪問帶就算是男同學也會有興趣，點閱率自然高。」  
　　「唔，垂垂說得有道理。」格絲提點點頭。  
　　「就第一點來說我沒有爭取餘地，第二點應該不輸艾斯密吧。所以，要從第三點下手才有勝算。」結果西鐸克更認真地煩惱：「話說回來，艾斯密那傢伙也曾經……」他想了想，停頓片刻才繼續說：「上學期的時候，不是曾被同性的纏上？」  
　　「啊，你說那位學長嗎。」格絲提忽然笑出聲：「艾斯密那陣子為此大為火光，誰叫他徹頭徹尾是個異性戀。」  
　　「就是這個。雖然他是異性戀，有些同性也會被他吸引，影片點閱率自然就……」  
　　安索斯頓忽然敲了西鐸克的腦袋：「你在打什麼主意？」  
　　「我只是想，有什麼方式可以讓男人也願意點閱我的影片？」  
　　「那你就正經些，別亂回答問題，也別對採訪的女同學亂放電。」安索斯頓白他一眼：「你讓同性最討厭的地方，就是老搶他們女朋友。」  
　　「哈，但如果採訪者是美女，我有什麼辦法？」西鐸克語氣淡涼，說得彷彿身不由己。  
　　  
　　


	36. 第三十六章：四校運動賽，人氣訪問

　　來到德儂中學第二棟男子宿舍，進了交誼廳，垂垂看見戴衛學長、亞荷辛妲已經等在裡頭。德儂中學男子宿舍的交誼廳分前廳與後廳，前廳規模很大，有整面電視牆、舒適的沙發、吧台和共用冰箱，後廳一般則不開放，是比較隱密的待客室，學生必須事先申請才能使用。  
　　今天作為訪問處的就是已經先被淨空的後廳，他們一進去就聞到淡雅的花香，左右兩排牆壁是凹深的書架，中間有會客用、方便交談的沙發，牆角還擺了兩張實心雕花核桃木製成的躺椅。這房間光線柔和，布置簡單，家具的設計都不複雜，但看得出做工精細，都是價格不斐的好東西。  
　　而讓眾人詫異的是，訪問西鐸克的學生居然是一名男同學。  
　　一般來說男性運動員都會被女孩子訪問，而女性運動員則以男同學為主，所以像西鐸克這般，抽中了與自己同性別的採訪者，實屬難得。  
　　「嘖，是故意的嗎，讓我不能搭訕？」西鐸克低低地抱怨一陣，手枕在腦後，跟著格絲提進了交誼廳。  
　　看到西鐸克的訪問者，格絲提也吃了一驚，因為對方正是早上曾和格絲提交談過的亞歷‧霍格魯斯，本來幫妹妹搭訕格絲提的那位男同學。  
　　「……還真巧啊？」格絲提笑嘻嘻的，但從她的笑容可以察覺，她認為這一切並非純屬巧合。  
　　「哈，我聽我妹說，採訪西鐸克‧伏爾納運動員的時候妳會在場，想說來碰碰運氣，誰曉得真的給我抽中了。」亞歷‧霍格魯斯開朗地笑著：「所以能不能跟妳做個朋友？」  
　　格絲提訝異地看著他：「你還真積極。」  
　　「我妹送手工巧克力就讓妳點頭，我這麼有誠意，也不行嗎？」  
　　格絲提沒回答他，卻提了另一個問題：「如果你是為了我才參加西鐸克的採訪者抽籤，想過若真的被抽中要問西鐸克什麼問題嗎？」  
　　「這有什麼好煩惱的，艾爾帝凡不少女同學以前跟我同個國中，找她們湊湊題目，她們還會感激我幫忙訪問。」亞歷自信地說，看向西鐸克。  
　　「哇，抽到男生就算了，還不是衝著我來的。」西鐸克大嘆口氣，搭著安索斯頓的肩：「安索，我行情真這麼差？這樣看來，點閱率要進前三實在很難……」  
　　「你少來，頭抬好。」安索斯頓要西鐸克看著自己，用手指抓了抓他的頭髮：「嗯，這還差不多，剛拔掉護面的這顆頭，和鳥巢實在沒什麼分別。」  
　　西鐸克忽然抓住安索斯頓的手：「安索，不如這樣，你想辦法幫我提高影片人氣！」  
　　安索斯頓愣了愣：「嗯？」  
　　「當然不是要你裝機器人點閱程式之類的東西作弊，安索，你應該有超過一百種方法讓我的影片比正常狀況還更受歡迎吧？」  
　　聽到這話，安索斯頓湛藍色的瞳孔深沉了些，經過深思，他露出笑容：「方法倒是不少……但我若幫忙，你拿什麼作為幫忙的代價？」  
　　「連對我也斤斤計較？」西鐸克不可置信：「這事情會很有趣，有趣還不夠嗎？」  
　　「那當然，又不是慈善義工，為什麼要做沒有報償的事。」  
　　「嗯，讓我想想……」  
　　「你可以以後再兌現，但要讓我滿意。」  
　　戴衛學長笑嘻嘻的：「方法不少？安索學弟你打算怎麼做。」  
　　「想知道就看著吧，一點也不難。另外，你是亞歷‧霍格魯斯？」安索斯頓轉頭與亞歷說話：「你剛才說，你的問題都是由我們學校的女同學所提供。」  
　　「對，怎麼了嗎？」  
　　「你把題目記在腦子裡、或者抄在紙上？」  
　　「在這。」亞歷從口袋裡拿出一張便條紙，上面寫了些題目。  
　　「好，跟你做個提議，等等配合我略微修改幾道題目，若因此讓西鐸克的訪問影片今天晚上十二點前點擊率破五萬，我讓格絲提答應和你出去。」  
　　「什麼，安索學長！」格絲提傻眼。  
　　「這可不容易，艾斯密那篇也是今天下午才勉強破五萬喔。」安索斯頓瞇起眼睛：「你的問題得好好問，讓影片有看頭，提高人氣。」  
　　「嗯，成交！」  
　　「喂喂學長──我可沒說好耶？」  
　　「妳很好搞定，事後有一千種以上的方法把妳賣掉，所以妳的意願不太重要。」安索輕鬆一笑，搔搔格絲提的頭。  
　　「什麼嘛──酒肉朋友我間接被你給賣了！」  
　　「那這樣好了，我之後帶妳出去玩？」從西鐸克的說法，他並沒有阻止安索斯頓把格絲提賣掉的意思，頂多只是願意做點補償。  
　　也聽出他的言下之意，格絲提雖然不至於惱怒卻不免發起牢騷。  
　　「哼哼哼，超沒誠意……」  
　　  
　　安索斯頓和亞歷已經走到旁邊討論修改題目，聲音壓得很低，聽得出來安索斯頓故意不讓西鐸克等人預先知道題目。等題目的問題解決，安索斯頓叫住西鐸克，要他站好。  
　　他替西鐸克把領帶弄鬆，再解開襯衫釦子，露出一部分胸膛，又解下自己的一條項鍊，戴在西鐸克身上。然後是幾個好看的粗戒指，又和戴衛學長借了一枚服貼式耳環，替西鐸克戴上。解開他的袖釦、挽起袖子，拉整襯衫下襬，這才站退一步檢查。  
　　「手動一動？」安索斯頓說。  
　　西鐸克把戴戒指的那手伸起來，揮了揮。長而好看的手指，因為戒指的關係有了聚焦處，也讓他漂亮的手形更顯醒目。  
　　「這樣弄真好看，學弟，那耳環送你吧。」戴衛學長環著胸，滿意地說：「安索學弟你真了不起。」  
　　一旁從頭到尾沒說話的亞荷辛妲訝異地看著他們：「的確滿厲害的……」  
　　西鐸克本來就很有本錢，被這樣一弄，更顯出色。安索斯頓想了想：「格絲提，身上有眼線筆？」  
　　「有，這牌子顏色比較黑，而且不容易暈開。」格絲提從口袋裡掏了隻眼線筆給安索斯頓。他接過來，轉出一截，在手上試試。  
　　「還是要這牌子？茶色的，比較自然。但我不曉得要幫酒肉朋友畫內眼線的話，會不會不夠深。」  
　　「都借我看看。」  
　　安索斯頓扭開另一隻筆，同樣在手背上試色，想了想，決定用茶色的就好。他讓西鐸克繼續站著，熟練地順著西鐸克的睫毛根部畫了幾下，沒一會兒就讓西鐸克的眼神更清楚，眼尾故意弄得有些暈染。看現場，多少看得出來西鐸克有上妝，但若透過鏡頭，就會不明所以地覺得自然。  
　　「好，就這樣。」安索斯頓做最後一次檢查，把西鐸克的頭髮再抓得更有型些：「記住，西鐸克，你說的話不會是重點，肢體語言永遠比對白還更富有效果，理解我的意思嗎。」  
　　西鐸克一開始眉頭微蹙，一但想通，又露出恍然大悟的表情：「奸詐，安索，原來你都玩這招！」  
　　「這也要看你能不能把握。另外，烘托之術也很有效果，海倫如果沒有帕里斯依然會是絕世美女，但若兩人站在一起就是羨煞天下的情侶，也會讓人想起焚燃的伊利亞城的故事。」安索斯頓意有所指：「你知道自己適合什麼組合。」  
　　  
　　前置作業完畢，其他人才趕緊忙起來。垂垂扛攝影機，格絲提擔任主持人，採訪者與受訪者各坐在沙發一端，西鐸克選了會露出耳環的方向坐著，一手支著頰側，痞痞地笑著。  
　　身為主持人的格絲提簡單介紹雙方，就把麥克風交給亞歷。亞歷先分別和主持人、觀眾、西鐸克問好，解釋自己的題目由眾多女性友人提供，並表示為了不辜負這些朋友，還請西鐸克盡力回答。  
　　「如果她們願意給我電話的話就更好囉，電話裡，無論什麼問題我都可以回答。」西鐸克的聲音很慵懶，他大概是四校這麼多受訪者中唯一在影片裡坐得最自在最不規矩的一個。  
　　亞歷苦笑：「本來她們提供我的問題，一半以上都牽涉到伏爾納同學您的個人隱私，所以我擅自把太超過的部分拿掉了。」  
　　「個人隱私？我有什麼隱私？」  
　　「諸如您的感情經驗，比較敏感的問題……」  
　　西鐸克哈哈大笑：「我知道學校明令禁止不能有超過十八禁的訪問內容，但若不會觸犯規定，我都可以回答。」  
　　「哈，果然，」亞歷拍了拍手上的題目：「既然達成共識，我就開始囉？」  
　　「來吧。」  
　　「先從沒有爭議的部分吧。伏爾納同學這次只有參加擊劍這項比賽，但平常還有哪些休閒活動？」  
　　「游泳、打球、打電動、逛街、聽音樂、溜滑板、滑雪、打架……只要好玩什麼都好，我這個人，最怕無聊了！」  
　　「那麼，除了學校之外，你最常去哪裡打發時間？」  
　　「和剛剛那些戶外活動剛好相反，最常打發時間的地方倒是我朋友家。說出來應該沒關係，就是這次運動會艾爾帝凡總召集人，安索斯頓家裡。」  
　　「你去他家做什麼？」  
　　「找他玩啊，打電動或做報告，或者就單純殺時間。我喜歡他們家的氣氛，他爸爸和媽媽對我很好。」西鐸克由衷地表示，本來活躍的語氣顯得平靜許多，垂垂的攝影機裡，他胸前那條屬於安索斯頓的銀項鍊隱隱反射著燈光，相當醒目。  
　　「你和席隆特是好朋友，似乎是貴校任何一名學生都知道的事情。」  
　　「當然囉，另外還有同班的柏藍和米勒斯膜。」西鐸克理所當然地又說出另外兩位朋友。垂垂想，別人都盡量在訪問帶內不提人名，西鐸克卻大反其道，這傢伙還真是一心想創點閱率新高，硬把同樣列屬風雲人物的另外三人拉扯進來。  
　　「你們總是一起行動？」作為利益分享者，亞歷很配合地順著話題下去。  
　　「嗯，打球或作報告就不用煩惱分組問題，遇到什麼麻煩也互相支援，不是很棒嗎？」  
　　亞歷聽到這，好奇地問：「你說麻煩，具體來說，曾經碰過什麼麻煩？」  
　　西鐸克輕輕一哂，耳墜晃了晃：「大大小小都有吧，家裡的事、學校的事、課業上的苦惱。若有值得信賴的商討對象，有些事情就不足掛齒了。」  
　　亞歷忽然問：「雖然平常都四個人一起行動，你是否和其中哪位特別要好？」  
　　西鐸克愣了愣，不著痕跡地看向安索斯頓，總覺得一定是安索斯頓設計這道題。  
　　安索斯頓回他一抹笑，眼神裡大有讓他好好把握這題放電的意思。  
　　西鐸克得到暗示，有意無意地前傾身子，胸襟因此下滑了些。他狀似思忖，眼神裡滿是誠懇。  
　　「特別要好……我不知道。對我來說任何一位朋友都很重要，刻意去比較不僅沒有意義，對他們來說也是種不尊重。」他停了停，看著亞歷：「柏藍雖然整天髒話滿天飛，作為他的好朋友，無論發生什麼事情都會得到他義無反顧的支持，當然我對他也一樣；勒斯腦袋一向清楚，是個冷靜的人，平常也總是溫文儒雅，但若朋友受到委屈，勒斯絕對第一個大發雷霆；安索的話，即使很八面玲瓏，我看過他不只一次為了我們四個的事情，不惜得罪他花了很久時間建立起來的人脈。所以，誰和我最好？我不知道。但我知道無論我們之中任何一個遇上麻煩，其他人絕對挺他到底。」  
　　若不是太熟知西鐸克的為人，垂垂絕對會被他騙，這傢伙，不著痕跡地利用其他三人，在鏡頭前理所當然地消費他們的人氣，果然夠卑鄙。  
　　「有一個問題是，你們四個怎麼認識的？」  
　　「同班。再更詳細的經過就是秘密囉。」西鐸克對鏡頭做了一個調皮的表情。  
　　「還有一個問題，為什麼你是四人中功課最好的？」亞歷閱讀著題目：「『伏爾納學長總是嬉皮笑臉、吊兒郎當，為什麼成績居然贏其他三位學長？是不是考試的時候也嘻皮笑臉地作弊？』」  
　　「嗄，才沒有！」西鐸克挺起身子，一手耙梳過他藍色的頭髮：「我考試前都有乖乖念書，至於為什麼其他人考輸我……只能說他們沒我聰明吧？」  
　　「哈，另外有一個滿有趣的問題。」亞歷頓了頓：「你們學校一個什麼電影賞析社的社長問的：若是以女性角度，客觀來說，你認為包括你的四名好友，誰是最佳男朋友人選？」  
　　西鐸克眨眨眼，覺得這問題真新鮮：「以女性的角度？這不是廢話嗎，不管怎麼想當然都選西鐸克！」  
　　「……為什麼？」  
　　「一個太冷靜、一個太愛發脾氣、一個太萬人迷需要操心，那當然選最沒負擔又最懂逗人開心、同時也是最帥的西鐸克啦！」  
　　自我意識過剩的蠢蛋，拿攝影機的垂垂心裡這麼想著。  
　　「最後一個與朋友有關的問題，也是同一個社長問的：你覺得另外三人選女朋友的眼光如何？」  
　　西鐸克反應過來，忽然大笑：「這什麼電影社的社長還真敢問，問的問題都很有趣。」  
　　「我不認識她，但我朋友認識，替她轉交題目。」  
　　西鐸克想了想：「眼光嘛……都還不錯啦，哥兒們喜歡就好，又不是我女朋友，無所謂，對吧？」  
　　「說是這樣說，這種回答有點鄉愿。」  
　　「好吧。老實講我也沒注意過這個問題，女朋友換比較頻繁的要算安索，只有他偶爾會讓我皺一下眉。」  
　　話才說完，忽然有個拳頭大小的重物擊中西鐸克的腦袋，他叫痛抱頭。  
　　「安索，你做什麼！」  
　　亞歷尷尬笑了笑：「哈，席隆特同學人也在攝影棚。」他將手上的紙換了一張：「接下來就是針對伏爾納個人的問題，和你的朋友沒什麼關係。剛才說，在不觸犯校規之下可以百無禁忌。」  
　　「哈哈對呀，反悔的是小豬。」  
　　「那好，第一道題目聽說貴校很多女同學都很好奇。」  
　　「嗯？什麼問題？」  
　　亞歷露出一抹笑。  
　　  
　　「請問，你的性取向是？」  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　訪問西鐸克的影片半小時後被貼上運動會網站首頁，光是剛剛公開的第一個小時，點閱率就破了千。  
　　影片公開之後，看過的人爭相告知裡頭提到另外三名詢問率也很高的艾爾帝凡學生，垂垂走在德儂中學裡，聽到不少人是衝著「那四個」的組合跑去電腦教室點閱影片，不過，能讓西鐸克的訪問影片短時間內爆湧人氣的，還是得歸功於那道過於敏感的問題。  
　　  
　　「性取向？」影片中的西鐸克露出一抹有些戲謔的笑容，輕支著頭：「這道題目是針對流傳頗久、關於我也喜歡男人的傳言吧？」  
　　他頓了頓，稍微坐直身子，雙手交握放在膝前，耳下的墜飾靈靈閃動。  
　　「我聽到不少例子，是關於國中或高中時候因為對自己性向不確定而產生的困擾。關於這一點我滿幸運，很早以前就弄明白自己的狀況，嗯，沒錯，我是雙性戀，我能喜歡上男人、但無庸置疑也能愛上女人。」他那對湛藍色的瞳孔誠摯地望著鏡頭，驀地有些深沉，垂垂還好心替他拉近。當時垂垂想，算了，既然你們幾個想讓西鐸克放電衝人氣，那他也幫到底。  
　　「……那麼，是誰讓你察覺自己也喜歡同性的傾向？」  
　　「這是秘密，我只能說，那是個很棒的人。」西鐸克認真地表示，口吻很真：「能因為這麼棒的人發現自己的性向，我很幸運。不過，我也要鎮重和其他能喜歡上同性的男同學說聲抱歉，除了同性初戀，我不會愛上其他男人。」  
　　「哈，真好玩。」亞歷問：「一般人在認清自己比較特殊的性取向之後，都會有過徬徨無助的困擾期，伏爾納同學的狀況又是如何？」  
　　西鐸克因為這問題思索了一陣，可以看得出來這次他真的有在思考：「現在回過頭來仔細想想，當時事情發展得近乎順利。當然，的確發生一些讓我確認自己的感情的事件，但在察覺我對他的心意之後倒也沒有太多掙扎，我很自然地接受這件事，就好像我喜歡的是女人一樣簡單。」  
　　「對方呢？」亞歷又問：「對方知道你的心情，或者你還在單戀？」  
　　「不，對方知道，但我們沒有戀愛，我們沒有在一起。」  
　　亞歷愣了愣：「為什麼？」  
　　「什麼為什麼？」西鐸克撥整頭髮，他手上的戒指的確讓手形很耀眼。  
　　「一般來說，若雙方都能確認互相喜歡的心意，就會在一起，但你們沒有。」  
　　「也沒有為什麼……純粹不覺得有必要維持某種關係吧，現在這樣也很好。更重要的是，我不是同性戀──」西鐸克調皮地笑了笑：「我是一次能愛很多人的雙性戀。若讓我在女人和男人之間作選擇，我會毫不猶豫的選擇女人。」  
　　亞歷將題目翻過另一頁：「你是處男嗎？」  
　　「不是，說是也沒人相信。喂，但你確定這題目能問？」  
　　「我剛才請教過尺度問題了，這題還在可接受範圍。其他諸如次數、或第一次在什麼情況下，則被委婉表示不要問比較好。」  
　　「哈哈！」  
　　「交往經驗豐富的你，能分享最喜歡的瞳色嗎？」  
　　「我喜歡水，所以喜歡藍色的眼睛。像我自己這種的，或者比我更淡一些。」  
　　「髮色呢？」  
　　「金色吧？像陽光的金色，配上藍色的眼睛不是很像天使嗎？」  
　　「最喜歡的洗髮精味道？」  
　　「只要香香的就很喜歡，女孩子剛洗完澡，身體自然有個香味，那是最天然有魅力的味道。」  
　　「你覺得哪種腰圍，抱起來最舒服？」  
　　「……這也是秘密。不過，以女孩子來說我會更關心身高，我喜歡圈著她們的脖子，靠在她們肩膀上撒嬌，因為我自己有一百八十三公分，最喜歡的高度約莫是矮我十五公分。但就算不在這個範圍內也沒關係，嬌小的女孩子聲音通常很甜，模特兒身高的美女則有一雙美腿，一樣都很棒。」  
　　「除了身高之外有其他喜好嗎？譬如喜歡胸部大的女孩、喜歡手漂亮的女孩？」  
　　「我喜歡長髮，捲的或直的都好。」  
　　那之後還有不少圍繞感情打轉的問題，西鐸克或正經、或玩鬧地給了回答。雖然垂垂之後並沒有刻意調查，但光走在德儂中學裡，就能聽到不少討論的聲音，這是在艾斯密亦或柏藍的訪問帶釋出之後都沒有發生過的狀況。  
　　「不費吹灰之力的成功囉──」格絲提坐在中午吃午餐的露天庭園咖啡廳裡，旁邊是亞荷辛妲與垂垂，戴衛學長則為了新聞組的事情先回艾爾帝凡。  
　　「安索學長的確很了不起，他站在誰那邊，誰就會成功，也難怪我們學校把他列為無論如何不能得罪的排名前三。」格絲提的面前放著兩杯口味不同的水果冰沙，她用湯匙和吸管稍微攪拌，各吸了一口。  
　　「還合妳的口味？」亞荷辛妲帶著微笑詢問，她點了伯爵奶茶和薰衣草手工餅乾，和煦的笑容讓她看起來很可愛。  
　　「嗯，真好喝，不過若能再甜一點點就更好。」  
　　「要蜂蜜的話，能請服務生拿過來的。」  
　　「沒關係，雖然我喜歡甜一點，再甜的話，水果的香味會被蓋過去，也不好。」她看向垂垂：「今天的工作結束了，比賽告一段落，接下來有沒有什麼提議？」  
　　「妳不是很累？早點回家睡覺吧，還有，別喝冰的喝這麼快，下午不是有點感冒？」  
　　「就這兩杯，別告訴以斯拉或德瑞，他們會唸死我。」  
　　垂垂嘆口氣，他拗不過格絲提。  
　　「好吧，我把攝影機和麥克風拿去歸還，等等再回來找妳們？」  
　　「請小心。」亞荷辛妲有禮地說。  
　　「如果格絲提睡著了，打電話跟我說一聲，我會盡快趕回來。」  
　　「垂垂，我不會給亞荷添麻煩的！」  
　　亞荷辛妲又是笑著，請垂垂不用擔心。  
　　垂垂因此扛起攝影器材、拿走麥克風，把器具拿到德儂中學的學生會活動部歸還。這一趟來回沒花去他多少時間，也沒碰到任何意外，倒是當垂垂再度回到庭園咖啡廳的時候，現場正經歷一場亂糟糟的衝突。  
　　  
　　格絲提臉很臭的站在草皮上，離原本的坐位不遠，制服上不知道為什麼居然留有未乾的水漬，亞荷辛妲則被她按在身後，滿臉焦急，不知該如何是好。三個聖哈威中學的女孩站在和格絲提起衝突的對邊，另外還有一圈群集旁觀的學生。  
　　垂垂老遠見到這狀況立刻趕過去，但還是眼睜睜目睹其中一名聖哈威中學的女孩對格絲提動手，卻被格絲提抓住手腕、過肩摔到草地上。  
　　一張庭院用椅因此翻倒，那女孩呻吟一聲，痛得說不出話，而本來鼓譟的其他人都愣在原地。  
　　  
　　「現在還有誰有意見？」  
　　  
　　垂垂趕到，聽見格絲提冷冷地吐出這句話。  
　　衝突很快引來教官，現場幾個聖哈威中學的女孩以及格絲提都被帶走，圍觀人群則被驅趕，亞荷辛妲緊張地來到垂垂旁邊，不知該如何是好。  
　　有些沒被教官帶走、但垂垂猜測根本也和這件事情有關的女同學，則很不開心地向搞不清楚狀況的其他人說：「是那個艾爾帝凡高中的女生起頭的啊，仗著自己的朋友都很有人氣、又是艾爾帝凡的學生，難道就可以耍高傲！」  
　　「不是，明明就不是──」亞荷辛妲急急地反駁，卻被狠瞪。  
　　「怎麼，學妹妳透過那女人混入艾爾帝凡的人氣幫裡，很了不起？」  
　　垂垂一股怒氣上來，吼住對方：「在衝突之後對其他人咬舌根、中傷別人，是很有禮貌的行為嗎？尊重一下自己的言行舉止！」  
　　那位被吼住的同學身上穿著德儂中學的制服，垂垂認得對方，就是曾為了找西鐸克理論而追到艾爾帝凡高中的女孩，名為浮勒麗。因為格絲提介入過這件事，垂垂能理解她大概很討厭格絲提，從浮勒麗喊亞荷辛妲為「學妹」可以判斷她應該是二年級或三年級的學生。畢竟是出身德儂中學的人，被垂垂教訓注意言行舉止，瞬間羞怒到臉紅。  
　　「但、但那傢伙，那傢伙有必要擺出兇巴巴的態度嗎？明明就是她鬧事惹出來的，我親眼目睹！」  
　　「的確，依格絲提的個性很有可能由她起頭，但若爭端是她惹出來的，妳們一定全都趴了。」垂垂冷冷地看著她：「妳也看到剛才被帶往保健室的女孩，格絲提可以也把妳摔成重傷，但她對妳們很客氣。」  
　　對方有所顧忌地瞪著垂垂，握拳的右手微微發抖，然後氣不過只好轉身走人。  
　　垂垂這才轉頭看亞荷辛妲：「冷靜一點，我打電話聯絡安索他們，妳把經過告訴我。」  
　　「啊，啊好。」  
　　垂垂撥打手機，因為不清楚事情前後，他只簡潔地告訴安索斯頓關於格絲提惹上麻煩，而且已經被帶往德儂中學教官室，讓安索斯頓自己判斷是否要再連絡以斯拉或其他人。  
　　「嗯，我了解了。你說亞荷辛妲‧彼歐瓦也在場？」安索斯頓停了停：「幫我請彼歐瓦也往教官室去，我們在那會合。」  
　　「好，等下見。」  
　　前往教官室的路上，亞荷辛妲告訴垂垂整件事情的經過，一開始是三名聖哈威中學的女學生跑來找格絲提問話，而這三人，就是擊劍比賽的時候，曾去找格絲提問話的那三位。  
　　她們聽到艾爾帝凡高中的學生的談話，發現格絲提和艾斯密似乎不是男女朋友關係，便非常熱切地跑去和格絲提求證。三人中，其中一位國中曾和艾斯密同班，顯然到現在還是心繫以前的同學，另外兩位則是替好朋友助膽，幫著說話和詢問。  
　　而對於這個過分八卦的問題，格絲提理所當然選擇沉默。  
　　加上這三人幾小時前才找過她，格絲提的態度的確有些欠佳，回答得很冷淡。於是其中一位大概想幫同學出頭，竟和格絲提起了衝突，並把格絲提點的一杯冰沙失手打翻在她身上。  
　　本來衝突到這裡，因為意外打翻飲料而嚇到的對方已經有退縮的意思，格絲提卻才剛被惹火，她笑瞇瞇的故意把另一杯冰沙潑到出頭的女孩身上。  
　　「這樣一來，我們就公平囉，妳不用太愧疚沒關係，衣服我自己送洗就好了。」  
　　格絲提話說完，牽起亞荷辛妲就想離開，對方卻不讓她走。格絲提挑釁地回瞪，大有看對方出什麼花招的意思，結果兩人的衝突引來一些不相干的人插嘴，她們除了針對格絲提還用言語酸亞荷辛妲，格絲提氣起來，和她們對罵，想當然爾她們罵不過格絲提，於是就演變成垂垂看到的狀況，動了手，卻被格絲提挌倒。  
　　  
　　垂垂和亞荷辛妲兩人來到教官室的時候先是被擋在外面，垂垂也不著急，果不其然，才幾分鐘他就看到走廊彼端出現安索斯頓的身影，特別的是，旁邊還跟著德瑞里西華和艾斯密。稍後以斯拉與艾爾帝凡的教官、德儂中學的學生尼可拉斯‧奧狄斯也都出現了。安索斯頓對尼可拉斯點了點頭，尼可拉斯開門進去，其他幾人跟在後頭。  
　　本來垂垂沒打算進去，但顧慮到亞荷辛妲大概很自責，就帶著她走最後面。教官室不算很大，垂垂看到格絲提站在一邊，其他女同學站另一邊，那些女孩有人在哭、有人在罵，總之都一副千錯萬錯不是她們的錯的樣子。格絲提氣呼呼的，也不講話，冷眼看那些人演戲。  
　　艾爾帝凡高中的教官走到德儂中學的教官旁邊關心狀況，同時連安索斯頓和尼可拉斯也現身讓德儂中學的教官有些訝異。  
　　「格絲提。」德瑞里西華喚了聲，格絲提轉頭看見他們幾個居然都來了，立刻跑到同伴這邊。  
　　「多久可以離開？以斯拉、德瑞。」  
　　「不知道，但安索學長都替妳請奧狄斯過來了。」  
　　「哎，那群瘋子。都是你的錯啦，艾斯密。」  
　　「……對不起，但是怎麼了？」  
　　格絲提沒馬上回答，而是裝做一副很委屈的樣子，親暱地環著艾斯密的脖子：「抱我一下，氣氣她們。」  
　　艾斯密有聽沒有懂，但還是抱住格絲提，一手梳著她的長髮，低頭和她說話：「到底怎麼了？」  
　　「那三人中，有一個是你國中同學？」格絲提用眼神朝穿聖哈威中學制服的三個女學生示意，艾斯密瞥了眼，點點頭。  
　　「她們跑來問我到底是不是你的女朋友，我沒回答，結果另一個問問題的看我不爽，嗯哼，接下來不用說了吧？」  
　　以斯拉轉頭詢問亞荷辛妲：「請問，她說的是對的嗎？」  
　　「真的，不是格絲提的錯。」亞荷辛妲挺格絲提挺到底。  
　　德瑞里西華因此不開心地皺起眉，狠瞪那些啟事的人：「那些人浪費我們什麼時間。」  
　　「哎，別這樣，只有對我動手的那個比較討厭，另外兩個基本上算是被衝動的同學牽扯進來。」  
　　「哪一個對妳動手？」  
　　「不是你同窗，另一個，綁馬尾的女孩。」格絲提邊說，還邊眼角泛光地揉了揉眼睛。  
　　垂垂往該方向看去，德儂中學的教官正詢問三個人關於事情經過，但問了一兩句，發問者主要變成安索斯頓。安索斯頓雖然看似和藹可親，垂垂可沒天真到認為他的問話一如他的表情溫柔，幾經詢問，安索斯頓變成只針對艾斯密的國中同學連環問話，那女孩一直不由自主的偷偷窺覷艾斯密與格絲提，再加上安索斯頓的言詞想必讓對方很不好受，可憐的國中同學從眼眶泛紅變成啜泣，把事發經過一五一十告訴其他人。  
　　安索斯頓面無表情地讓對方邊哭邊說完，和尼可拉斯交談幾句，又和兩校教官交涉，才朝這邊走來。  
　　「沒事了，可以回學校了。」他拍拍格絲提：「才分別沒一小時，妳就惹麻煩，還真迅速。」  
　　「喂，安索學長，要惹事，沒有對方配合還真惹不起來啊。」  
　　安索斯頓露出一抹笑容：「沒空陪妳瞎扯，我和尼可拉斯要準備開會，先走了。」  
　　「明天見，好學長。」格絲提揮了揮手，順便也和跟著安索斯頓的腳步離開的尼可拉斯道了聲謝。  
　　「迪佛的車子停在校門附近。」德瑞里西華拉著格絲提的襯衫：「妳是沾到什麼，為什麼黏黏的？」  
　　「冰……冰砂。」  
　　「……快感冒還吃冰的？」以斯拉一記敲在格絲提腦袋上：「妳喔！」  
　　「好啦好啦──」  
　　「我和德瑞先去調車子。」以斯拉沒好氣地說：「好了就趕快下來，知道嗎？」  
　　「好，等等見。」  
　　等以斯拉和德瑞里西華也離開教官室，格絲提走向亞荷辛妲。  
　　「亞荷，她們針對妳的時候說的人名──達森，他是誰？」  
　　「啊，他是學長。」亞荷辛妲臉微微泛紅：「妳別理那些學姐說的，不打緊的。」  
　　「學長追妳，惹其他人不爽？」格絲提皺起眉頭：「還真是到哪都有這種事。」  
　　「也沒這麼誇張，我是第一次被人拿這件事情出來針對。」亞荷辛妲急急地說：「不用替我煩惱，這種狀況真的不常有。」  
　　「好吧。但是亞荷，」格絲提頓了頓：「雖然我們不同學校，以斯拉的二哥就是你們德儂三年級的陸斯恩‧科爾賀，安索學長也有不少德儂中學的人脈，妳若真的因為這種莫名奇妙的原因被欺負，一定要告訴我。」  
　　亞荷辛妲聽了愣住：「好……謝謝。」  
　　「不會，本來就應該幫忙啊。」格絲提一手順過亞荷辛妲的劉海，替她帶到耳後。這時一名聖哈威中學的女孩走到格絲提後面，想要叫她，卻被艾斯密很不開心地擋開。  
　　「妳少碰她。」  
　　格絲提嚇了一跳，轉身，發現對方是艾斯密的國中同班同學。  
　　「對、對不起……」對方被這一兇，立刻淚如雨下：「剛剛真的很對不起……我只是想道歉，不好意思，我們真的不是有意的……」  
　　艾斯密臉色卻很難看，攬過格絲提：「我們走。」  
　　「等等，艾斯密。」格絲提緩頰：「剛才動手的又不是她，別對她這麼不客氣。」  
　　「如果不是這些人，妳會惹上麻煩？」艾斯密頓了頓：「不要叫我給她們好臉色，可以嗎？」  
　　格絲提一時居然不知如何反駁，艾斯密已經拉著她離開教官室，垂垂和亞荷辛妲也跟上腳步。  
　　「等等，艾斯密。」格絲提再度說，並且掙脫艾斯密的胳膊：「我真的不覺得是她的錯，的確，先動手的是她們，但我的態度難道說得上多好？」  
　　艾斯密嘆口氣：「因此？德瑞和以斯拉還在等妳。」  
　　格絲提沒回答，一溜煙跑回教官室，從垂垂的方向看不出來格絲提和那位女同學說了些什麼，大概是道歉的話吧。之後，格絲提才回到幾人這邊，露出放鬆的笑容：「好，可以回家了。」  
　　  
　　


	37. 第三十七章：四校運動賽，足球初賽

　　雖然四校運動會最後一天比賽項目只有足球一樣，因為是很受歡迎的球類運動，各校派出的隊伍理所當然也都是菁英，可以感覺氣氛特別不一樣。這一天，比賽場地位於羅凡杜高中，而艾爾帝凡的足球初賽訂於上午十點半，垂垂依照新聞組的規定，提前半小時來到校門口等候組員。  
　　戴衛學長是第一個到的，垂垂和他碰面之後沒多久，也看見亞荷辛妲從私家轎車內走出來。  
　　「兩位學長好。」亞荷辛妲有禮地打著招呼：「格絲提還沒到嗎？」  
　　「安索說格絲提在他車上。」垂垂指著羅凡杜高中校門口的迎賓車道：「剛才通過電話，說車子在上個紅綠燈路口，馬上就到。」  
　　「安索學弟去接她？」戴衛好奇地問。  
　　「以斯拉學妹料定她今天會賴床。」垂垂表示：「所以一大早就打電話給安索，讓安索家的車子去接人，以斯拉學妹還去了趟格絲提家，把她挖起來塞上車。」  
　　戴衛學長訝異地眨眨眼：「不愧是以斯拉學妹。」  
　　才不過片刻，垂垂看到安索斯頓家的車子出現在街角，優雅地轉彎之後開到迎賓車道上，但停得很遠。司機下車替後座開門，穿著艾爾帝凡高中制服的安索斯頓從車裡出來，肩上揹著小牛皮縫成的鉚釘背包，這側包看起來扁扁的，沒裝什麼東西。安索斯頓習慣性拉整自己的領帶，理理袖釦，並沒有邁步往校門而是留在車邊。見此狀況，垂垂走了過去。  
　　一些路過迎賓車道的人見到安索斯頓都露出驚羨的表情，他們大部分是分別穿著四所學校制服的運動員或啦啦隊，多少聽聞安索斯頓的名字。視而不見的學生當然有，但畢竟屬於少數，安索斯頓也知道自己已經引起注意，因此臉上一直掛著微笑和那些與他四目相交的學生打招呼。  
　　「安索，格絲提還在車上？」  
　　垂垂朝安索斯頓揮了揮手，走到他旁邊。從安索斯頓讓司機把車子停在離校門口最遠的路段這一點，垂垂已經猜出原因。  
　　「嗯，在我車上又睡著了，我怕車子停在門口太久，會阻塞交通。」  
　　垂垂探頭望進車內，那傢伙睡得很熟，抓著後座一個真皮抱枕縮得像隻冬眠的小兔子。格絲提穿著艾爾帝凡高中女性制服，也就是裙裝搭配有腰身的西裝外套，幾條項鍊、手鍊、戒指，腳上是中筒靴，因為蜷縮著的姿勢的緣故，露出了裙子裡的運動短褲。垂垂可以聽到格絲提熟睡時候規律均勻的呼吸聲，長長的睫毛微微顫動著，表情毫無防備。  
　　其實，四校運動會忙到這天，垂垂和格絲提已經沒什麼好忙的。他們沒有採訪、沒有工作，純粹是新聞組的機動人力，甚至可以回校上課，格絲提昨晚卻說要貫徹始終，自己要求以斯拉一定要把她踢到羅凡杜來「玩」。  
　　因為迎賓車道畢竟只是用來臨時停車，安索斯頓不可能讓自家轎車逗留太久，他想了想，彎腰把格絲提從車子裡抱出來。  
　　「這傢伙長這麼高，一般人要追她或抱她的確有些自取其辱。」安索斯頓喃喃自語。垂垂狐疑地望了他一眼，他才笑著說：「沒事，我們班以前有個人對格絲提有好感，卻不敢追，他曾跟我這樣講，我還不懂什麼意思，今天才有點明白。」  
　　安索斯頓並不矮，所以抱起格絲提相當自然，但若他再矮個五公分，畫面鐵定不好看。他抱著格絲提走向校門，和戴衛打了個招呼，才在附近找張椅子放下格絲提。羅凡杜高中的校門很像一座花園，以具紀念意義的方尖塔碑為中心是一圈圓環，沿著圓環的步道兩側座落著不少庭院用椅，有些椅子上甚至坐著等人的學生，安索斯頓便是將格絲提放到其中一張上。  
　　「哇，學妹醒得過來嗎？」戴衛學長圍上前，戳了戳格絲提的臉頰，無動於衷。  
　　亞荷辛妲噗哧一笑，將格絲提的瀏海帶到耳後。  
　　安索斯頓看看錶，脫下西裝外套替格絲提蓋著：「我晚一點再處理她。」  
　　他走向校門，十點十分，依利德家的車子開到門口，垂垂看見這位學妹優雅地下了車，抬頭發現安索斯頓，就想繞過他進學校。  
　　安索斯頓攔著，和依利德低聲說話，兩人沒幾句就起口角，安索斯頓的聲音有些加大，雖然當時已經過了一般學生的上學時間，這場口角依然引起運動會相關學生的注意，更何況安索斯頓從下車起就已是眾人注目的焦點。  
　　垂垂和戴衛對看一眼：「學長要不要……」  
　　戴衛才剛想上前「勸架」，卻聽安索斯頓爆出一句。  
　　「我到底哪一點比不上那什麼狗屁小瑞，妳看著我！」  
　　安索斯頓粗魯拉住依利德，不讓她走。依利德掙扎著把手腕從安索斯頓掌中抽出，怒瞪著他。  
　　「好，那你告訴我，跟他比，你到底想要比什麼？」  
　　「妳……」安索斯頓氣結，拳頭一緊，剛舉起卻又放下，許多經過的學生都訝異地看著他們，不相信這兩人居然會起衝突。有些人竊竊私語，然後有所顧忌地旁觀著，安索斯頓微微發抖，他本來並沒有要讓場面難看的意思，因此對於無動於衷的依利德更生氣。  
　　「妳是真不懂還假不懂？這樣很好玩嗎！」  
　　氣沖沖的丟下這句話，他健步離開，一些本來站路旁的學生都立刻往兩邊讓。  
　　垂垂旁邊有動靜，他轉頭，格絲提居然被那兩人的聲音吵醒，皺眉看著走向這邊的安索斯頓，把手上的外套丟還給他。安索斯頓沒再上前和他們交談，接過外套就朝羅凡杜的學生會大樓走。  
　　「……戴衛學長，趕快打給迦達默爾學長吧。」格絲提邊說邊打了個呵欠。  
　　戴衛無奈地嘆口氣，拿出手機撥打號碼，這電話才一會兒就已經接通。  
　　「迦達，他們又吵囉。」戴衛挑起一眉：「麻煩啦新聞組組長，這本來就是你的工作，對吧對吧。」  
　　「迦達默爾學長這幾天壓了不少安索學長和依利德吵架的傳言。」格絲提揉揉眼睛：「幸好這次活動，新聞組掌握在我們學校手裡。」  
　　「哈，還真黑箱作業。」垂垂乾笑：「報社老闆的特權嗎。」  
　　  
　　羅凡杜高中是一所寄宿制教會學校，很有歷史，別的學校都是以老師和教官約束學生行為舉止，這所學校則是由神父和修女。羅凡杜最有名的建築，要屬穿過校門花園之後的一座鐘塔，以及建造於學校中央，能夠容納全體學生的大教堂。  
　　鐘塔下方，豎立著一尊與真人等高的石造雕像，但因為雕像本身有些駝背，使這尊雕像更顯高大。雕像的臉孔奇醜無比，因此主題顯而易見。  
　　「這就是羅凡杜有名的加西莫多嗎？」  
　　格絲提停下腳步：「垂垂也知道鐘樓怪人？」  
　　「嗯，這故事很有名。」  
　　「聽羅凡杜的朋友說，考試前他們會來有加西莫多的鐘塔禱告。」戴衛指著雕像後的鐘塔：「那裡有個小門可以進去。」  
　　「真的嗎，祈禱之後就會高分？」格絲提眼睛一亮。  
　　「……格絲提，妳可能要跟睡神祈禱請祂不要讓妳睡著比較有用。」垂垂真心地說。  
　　再往前走了一陣子，穿過大教堂後就是羅凡杜中學的體育館，一座很有規模的足球場。上午八點舉行的第一場初賽是德儂中學對羅凡杜高中，由羅凡杜取得勝利，因為是地主學校，啦啦隊特別多，足球場內的氣氛直到現在還是很熱絡。亞荷辛妲聽到比賽結果愣了一下，有點抱歉地看了看其他人。  
　　「不好意思，我還是過去我們學校那邊一下。」她指著側門附近幾位已經換回德儂中學制服的球隊隊員，其中有個人讓垂垂感到驚訝，是達森。  
　　「啊，妳去吧沒關係，臨時有新聞組的事情我再打給妳就行了。」格絲提招呼著，亞荷辛妲又說了聲抱歉才走向自己的學校。  
　　另外三人進入足球場，找到艾爾帝凡的加油區，在那邊遇見雪浮三胞胎的另外兩位──愛里斯、戴蒙，另外還有迦達默爾學長和戴瑞亞學姐。  
　　「迦達，事情還可以吧？」戴衛一見到他們先關心起剛才電話裡的那件事。  
　　「別擔心，就是席隆特學弟和米赫爾學弟當眾裸奔我都可以搞定。」迦達默爾若無其事地說，但他的爛比喻讓垂垂打了個冷顫。  
　　「裸奔？他們兩個擁吻可能還有看頭一點。」戴瑞亞也涼涼地插嘴：「不過如果是柏藍學弟，不論擁吻還是裸奔我都會喊加油唷。」  
　　「學姐，你們好壞喔。」格絲提靠過去，坐到戴瑞亞旁邊。  
　　「戴衛，這邊這邊啦！過來跟我們坐。」愛里斯把她哥哥拉過去，從隨身包包裡掏出棒棒糖，依次給戴衛、格絲提和垂垂。  
　　「啊，我不用了，謝謝。」垂垂拒絕，另外兩人卻拆開包裝吃了起來。他們一群人中只有垂垂和迦達默爾手中沒有糖果。  
　　「今天來的人真少。」格絲提一邊含著北極熊口味的棒棒糖，一邊觀察左右。和對面聖哈威中學的啦啦隊相比，艾爾帝凡的加油人數實在不多。  
　　「大家都想說決賽再來看嗎？對我們學校的足球校隊真有信心。話說回來，柏藍學弟也沒出現，我以為他會來的。」戴瑞亞學姐嘟起嘴。  
　　「他會啊。」格絲提卻笑嘻嘻：「他會過來喔。」  
　　「為什麼？」愛里斯倒感到訝異：「柏藍學弟今天又沒有比賽。」  
　　「因為……嘿嘿。」  
　　垂垂也覺得奇怪。他不經意地看向樓梯口，竟還真的看到柏藍和西鐸克，以及……西鐸克旁邊起碼十個女孩子一起往這邊來。柏藍額冒青筋，西鐸克卻笑嘻嘻的正在猛要電話。  
　　柏藍一拳過去，揍在西鐸克藍藍的腦袋上，甩開西鐸克放在他肩上的手，便朝同校的幾人靠近，結果又被西鐸克拉住。  
　　「……放開，別把我拖下水！」柏藍很不耐煩地推開西鐸克，往前幾步又被拉住，他的青筋越來越明顯，索性先把手上某樣東西拋向離他最近的垂垂，指了指格絲提。  
　　垂垂接過一看，是用麻布袋裝著，有Teagan Heracleidae標誌的鈕釦巧克力，他忽然想起前天柏藍答應的約定，便把巧克力交給格絲提。  
　　「耶──巧克力巧克力！」  
　　「什麼？帥哥學弟為什麼送妳巧克力！」戴瑞亞學姐立刻衝上來：「妳用什麼花招拐到帥哥學弟，也教教我！」  
　　「嘿嘿，這是秘──密──」  
　　丟出手上的巧克力、因此有餘裕後，柏藍立刻轉身扭開西鐸克的手，表情暴怒。  
　　「靠！要女生的電話到旁邊去要，我沒興趣！」  
　　「柏藍，這些美女也很想把電話留給你，雖然我幫你代收是可以啦，之後要付我代收費喔，一個號碼一包洋芋片！」西鐸克的手再度搭在柏藍肩上。  
　　「……靠！那你就不要收啊！」柏藍又甩開他，怒氣沖沖地趕來垂垂這邊，就怕再慢一步又會被西鐸克纏住。  
　　垂垂雙眼和柏藍對上，指了指他身後。  
　　柏藍不懂，轉身，卻迎上西鐸克忽然的熊抱，他一個沒平衡因而大退一步，兩人差點雙雙跌向密集的觀眾席，是垂垂和迦達默爾學長正好一人拉一個，才拉住他們。  
　　「他媽的西鐸克你發什麼神經！」柏藍這次的怒吼幾乎達到忍耐極限。  
　　「哈哈哈！二選一，從昨天就一堆人問我的同性初戀到底是誰，你是陪我過去讓我多要一倍的美女們的電話，還是要我出賣你好讓安索平安？」  
　　這音量雖然不至於讓其他人聽見，垂垂卻聽得清清楚楚……  
　　「靠！最好有人會信！」  
　　「不會啊，大家的選項都是你或安索，我已經被逼問無數次了。」西鐸克揚起痞痞的笑容，一副柏藍也不能拿他怎麼樣的表情。  
　　「不要以為你的智商能耍我。」柏藍卻板著一張臉，一手擋住不斷靠過來假裝親密耳語的西鐸克：「好話不說第二次……停止整我，否則我讓你和安索的關係完蛋。」  
　　這話才剛說完，西鐸克欠扁的笑容忽然僵掉，愣了愣，尷尬的看著柏藍。  
　　「你說什麼？」  
　　「再拿我當消遣，不要以為我不敢跟你玩大的，玩到安索跟你翻臉。」  
　　「……對不起剛剛的提議當我沒說我先走了要電話的我幫你擋明天幫你搥背抄筆記柏藍大爺請饒命。」  
　　西鐸克立刻退避三舍轉身走人。  
　　「強。」垂垂中肯地給了稱讚：「果然還是你最制得住他。」  
　　「屁！他今天最好不要再出現在我面前！」  
　　然後就在柏藍以為他終於可以喘口氣的時候……  
　　  
　　「帥哥學弟──為什麼格絲提有巧克力我卻沒有？」  
　　  
　　另一雙手臂從後方親暱地纏住柏藍的脖子。  
　　柏藍額上青筋幾乎要跳出來了。  
　　  
　　「靠！」  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　艾爾帝凡對聖哈威中學的足球比賽竟是艾爾帝凡取得勝利。足球校隊由利奧波德‧路易斯，曾經獻花給以斯拉的那位學長所率領，還包括被邀請入隊的艾斯密。艾斯密這次擔任邊後衛，和游泳或射擊比賽相比，不算太出風頭的位置，尤其利奧波德‧路易斯又擔任著靈活樞紐的中鋒。雖然如此，場上活動的艾斯密因為熟練而好看的表現，依然亮眼。  
　　看完球賽的幾人走出足球場，正是中午時分。決賽將於下午二點半舉行，由艾爾帝凡和羅凡杜高中爭搶冠軍之位，走在校園裡，初賽中獲勝的地主隊讓學校的氣氛十分熱絡，像慶典一樣。  
　　「啊，真好吃，不過怎麼才一個足球比賽就沒有啦。」把最後一顆鈕釦巧克力丟到嘴巴裡，格絲提意猶未盡地說，還故意壞壞地看著正被戴瑞亞學姊纏得很煩的柏藍。  
　　「走吧，垂垂，我們溜去後台找艾斯密，那傢伙應該會收到不少巧克力唷──」  
　　眼看格絲提和垂垂就要溜了，柏藍立刻抓住她：「我跟你們去！」  
　　「帥哥學弟，跟學長姐們一起吃頓午飯嘛，學姐的邀請總要給點面子唷。」戴瑞亞學姊纏勾勾的抓著他。  
　　「哪，戴蒙戴蒙，這次誰會贏？」愛里斯一邊舔著棒棒糖，一邊湊熱鬧。  
　　「柏藍學弟剛才花太多腦筋對付西鐸克學弟，感覺會屈服戴瑞亞耶。對吧對吧。」戴蒙發表意見。  
　　「馬的，誰屈服她！」柏藍甩開學姐，又罵了髒話，抓住戴瑞亞再度伸出的兩隻手，把她推向其他學長姐：「請你們管好！」  
　　「好了，別鬧了，戴瑞亞，差不多該回學校一趟。」  
　　聽到迦達默爾說的這句話，戴瑞亞才收起不正經的表情，看看錶：「走吧走吧，學生會長還真多事情要忙。」  
　　「加油喔──我和戴蒙要去交新朋友。戴衛要不要一起來？」愛里斯邊舔棒棒糖邊問。  
　　「好啊，反正格絲提你們要去校隊那，對吧對吧？」  
　　「嗯，等等新聞組若有事，再打給我吧，學長。」  
　　幾人分道揚鑣，只剩格絲提、垂垂和柏藍。格絲提抬頭看著柏藍：「學長真的要跟我們走？艾爾帝凡校隊休息室離這裡有段距離，設在另外一頭。」  
　　柏藍有所顧忌地看看校門的方向：「我……先跟你們過去好了。」  
　　「你在怕什麼？」垂垂疑問。  
　　「我又不是白癡，幹嘛挑這種大家都自由活動的時候一個人落單走在路上！」  
　　「哈，會被瘋狂搭訕嗎。」  
　　格絲提領著他們穿了小路，繞過大教堂，走向一棟以白色為主，外面有一排門廊的校舍，一副跟這學校很熟似的。  
　　「……格絲提妳來過？」  
　　「嗯，國中時候的男朋友在這所學校唸書嘛，後來酒肉朋友做一份跟鐘樓怪人有關的報告，我又陪他來晃晃。」  
　　「西鐸克？」  
　　「酒肉朋友很喜歡鐘樓怪人的故事。」  
　　正這麼說著，打算穿過校舍迴廊的他們意外看見兩個人一起從保健中心出來，一男一女，而女孩子竟是依利德。  
　　格絲提停下步伐，微微皺眉，便改方向走到依利德身邊，在她耳旁說著悄悄話。  
　　柏藍和垂垂尷尬地對看一眼，因為陪著依利德的男人正是這次引爆安索斯頓與依利德吵架的德瑞克‧昂‧末斯，他們學校的音樂老師。  
　　「……依利德，妳身體不舒服？」柏藍和垂垂也走過去，依利德肩上披著大概是德瑞克的外套，精神看起來不太好，手上拿著一杯熱水。  
　　「沒事，心情差。」依利德有點賭氣的說，她雖沒說清道明，幾人都猜到她的意思是怪安索斯頓。  
　　格絲提湊在她耳邊問了幾句，依利德點點頭，格絲提立刻拉著依利德：「艾斯密一定還有收到巧克力，妳等等在哪，我拿一些去給妳。」  
　　依利德露出微笑：「好呀，吃甜的心情好，我會在羅凡杜的學生會議大樓。」  
　　「那我順便也買布丁給妳，等我吧。」  
　　「嗯。」依利德點點頭，本來都還帶著笑容，卻在視線帶到柏藍肩後忽然皺起眉，臉沉了下去：「他怎麼來了？」  
　　他們轉頭，看見是安索斯頓，後面還跟著一名抱著文件追著他跑的艾爾帝凡學生，安索斯頓並沒有停下腳步等候對方，只顧著朝他們走來。  
　　「我找妳好久了！」安索一過來，連跟其他人打招呼都沒有，就衝著依利德爆出一句：「妳是副總召，有事離開是不是也應該通知我一聲？」  
　　「喔？總召同學，」依利德鎮定地看著他：「感謝你想起我是副總召，不是花瓶。」  
　　「不要跟我玩這套！」安索斯頓不客氣的瞪了旁邊的德瑞克一眼，又把焦點放上依利德：「妳剛才去哪裡，為什麼我找不到人？」  
　　依利德沒回答，德瑞克則面露不悅之色站前一步，正想說話，依利德按著對方，看向一直追著安索斯頓的同學：「艾妮，妳手上那是什麼？」  
　　「海禮爾特……這是晚上酒會的程序，無論妳或席隆特同學，可不可以拜託趕快簽個名好讓我傳給別的學校？」那女孩壓抑滿腔怒火，大概已經被安索斯頓忽視很久。  
　　「我說過，找到依利德我就會──」  
　　「給我吧。」依利德從德瑞克披在她身上的西裝外套口袋拿出鋼筆，接過文件簽好名，把文件還給對方。那女孩拿到東西，轉身就走，依利德則慢條斯理地把鋼筆插回不屬於她的外套口袋。  
　　「……妳剛才到底在哪。」  
　　「失陪了，我要回學生會議大樓，四校正副召集人中午要開會，跟不跟來隨便你。」依利德把外套還給德瑞克，沒理會安索斯頓的問題便從他面前走過。  
　　安索斯頓注意到旁邊是保健中心，趕緊擋著依利德：「妳不舒服？」  
　　「不關你的事！」  
　　「依利德。」德瑞克出聲喚住她，他的聲音很好聽，讓垂垂不禁心想，難道學音樂的都有點得天獨厚：「之後有事再打給我。」  
　　「嗯，謝謝，剛剛那麼突然，不好意思臨時麻煩小瑞。」  
　　「不會。」德瑞克露出一抹微笑：「我先走了。」  
　　安索斯頓忽然毛起來，趨前一步抓住依利德：「不要再小瑞小瑞！」  
　　柏藍和垂垂才剛想有動作，離他們最近的德瑞克卻以更快的速度插在安索斯頓和依利德中間，不悅地看著他。  
　　「席隆特同學，不要對同學動手動腳。」  
　　垂垂和格絲提怪異地看著德瑞克，雖然也很擔心眼前的火爆衝突，他們心裡卻想著另一件事。  
　　依利德出聲，抬頭看著德瑞克：「老師，麻煩你先離開，好嗎？」  
　　德瑞克愣了愣，才微微退後：「……如果妳希望這樣。」  
　　「我的事情，我會自己解決，請老師不用擔心。」  
　　德瑞克露出苦笑：「我了解了。但如果妳能不叫我老師會更好一點。」  
　　安索斯頓正想開口發飆，依利德卻搶先他一步：「老師稍晚還要和這所學校的校長見面不是嗎，請快去吧。」  
　　也聽明白她話語裡的趕人之意，德瑞克很有風度地離開了。  
　　他前腳一走，安索斯頓壓抑著怒氣耐著性子問：「妳剛剛從保健室出來？還有為什麼和那傢伙在一起！」  
　　依利德這才把視線放到安索斯頓身上，看著他緊抓她手腕的手：「你弄痛我。」  
　　「……妳剛才去保健室？」安索斯頓猶疑地問，放開手。  
　　「我去哪裡是我的私事，現在我趕著回去開會，恕我告退。」依利德說完這話，便往安索斯頓來的方向走，安索斯頓沒再攔她，而是轉身看著垂垂等人：「她剛才從保健室出來？」  
　　沒人否認，雖然也沒人想回答他。  
　　「她怎麼了？」  
　　「不知道，我們又沒跟進去。」格絲提沒好氣地說。  
　　「安索，我不知道你這麼沒種。」柏藍有點動怒：「你兇依利德算什麼，有種就去吼末斯啊。」  
　　「我沒有兇她！」  
　　「不要連做過的事都否認，你以前沒這麼幼稚！」  
　　「夠了，你也要跟我吵翻？」  
　　「你──」  
　　格絲提拉住柏藍：「停，到此為止，安索學長，我們要去找艾斯密，你快回去開會。」  
　　話說完，垂垂也幫著拉開柏藍，他們三個穿過迴廊走入校舍的中庭，垂垂回頭一看，安索斯頓已經匆忙趕向學生會議大樓。  
　　「……音樂老師只是音樂老師嗎？」垂垂低聲詢問格絲提，格絲提搖搖頭。  
　　「一點都不像，那種步伐速度。」  
　　「喂，格絲提，依利德到底怎麼了？」剛被拉走的柏藍還在氣頭上，不太開心的問。  
　　「就肚子痛嘛，女生每個月都來一次。」  
　　聽到這話，柏藍才稍微放掉脾氣：「她還好吧？」  
　　「從昨天就不太舒服，但她以前不會這樣，所以，一定是臭安索學長害的，我心情不好的時候也會特別不舒服。」格絲提抬頭看著柏藍：「那傢伙是笨蛋嗎？交過這麼多女朋友，最好看不出來依利德怎麼了。」  
　　「……他自從吵架之後智商真的有變低。」垂垂喃喃自語。  
　　「生理期的時候每天晚睡早起真的很辛苦，還要忍受一個脾氣陰晴不定的臭學長。」格絲提嘟著嘴：「真不體貼。」  
　　「說真的，遇到那種時候，吃巧克力的確有用？」柏藍狐疑地問：「以前浮……洛爾說她根本沒用。」  
　　「不曉得耶，但吃巧克力心情就好，多少能減少負擔吧。」格絲提搖搖頭：「像我嚴重的話只能倒頭猛睡，不然就狂吃止痛藥，然後被罵。」  
　　「下次試試看喝紅糖泡的茶。」垂垂拉了拉格絲提：「不要亂吃藥。」  
　　格絲提訝異地看著他，才又轉身繼續往前走：「是殷朔漠的方法嗎？」  
　　「……嗯。怎麼？」  
　　「沒有，謝謝。」  
　　柏藍狐疑地看著這兩人，等格絲提稍微超前他和垂垂，他才低低地問：「你什麼時候打敗艾斯密了？」  
　　「……你很八卦。」  
　　「靠，我關心啦！」  
　　  
　　總算來到艾爾帝凡高中的足球校隊休息室，由於下午的決賽非常得到重視，加上這是團體競賽，足球校隊成員不像其他比賽的參賽者能自由離開隊伍出校用餐，他們是在休息的地方統一請了外燴。  
　　艾斯密坐在一張桌子旁邊和兩名同隊隊員聊天，看到格絲提等人，揚起一抹笑容朝他們揮了揮手。他桌上的盤子裡裝了牛小排和一些炒馬鈴薯，另外還有雞塊、三明治，另一個盤子裡則是水果，諸如葡萄、番茄、草莓。  
　　「果然過來啦。」  
　　「我還以為會被管理休息室大門的人擋著。」格絲提坐到艾斯密旁邊，隨手抓起幾顆葡萄，扔進嘴裡。  
　　「利奧波德學長找妳。」艾斯密用眼神示意稍後幾排的位子：「好像有事情拜託，我說妳可能會來，他便先跟門口管理秩序的同學說了。」  
　　「哈，怎麼了？」  
　　「妳問他吧。」格絲提因此起身，利奧波德也發現格絲提到場，便和她招了招手。  
　　柏藍和垂垂紛紛坐下，柏藍拍拍艾斯密：「你很厲害嘛，玩什麼像什麼。」  
　　「還好，晚上的閉幕酒會，學長會出席吧？」  
　　「也不能不出席，要代表射擊社和擊劍社。」  
　　「那就好。」艾斯密鬆口氣：「射擊社的文書說如果柏藍學長再翹頭，你的獎我要幫你上去領。」  
　　「會，我會去。」  
　　「你邀請的女伴是？」  
　　「比提雅。」柏藍聳聳肩：「昨天說好了，她肯幫忙。」  
　　正和利奧波德交談的格絲提忽然轉頭喊柏藍的名字，柏藍狐疑地看著她。  
　　「怎麼？」  
　　「柏藍學長來一下嘛。」格絲提遠遠地朝他揮手，而旁邊的利奧波德也一臉等著他的樣子，柏藍只好走過去。  
　　桌邊於是剩下艾斯密和垂垂。艾斯密沉默片刻，才看似不經意地開口：「關於聚賭那件事情。」  
　　「嗯，那把Saturday Night Special，」垂垂頓了頓：「應該是從東區七小路附近流動攤販的手中流傳出去。那流氓綽號叫龍舌蘭，海盜的人。」  
　　「謝謝。」艾斯密將一張紙條交給垂垂：「你要的資料在上面，根據申請，他們下個周末會到塞萬唯爾，住卡斯特羅。」  
　　「總共幾人？」  
　　「五個，但只有二人是你說的姓氏，諲。」  
　　「有更確切的名字嗎？」  
　　「字條裡有，是封郚文，我看不懂。」  
　　「沒關係，謝謝你。」垂垂伸手從水果盤中拿起一顆番茄丟到嘴裡，與此同時艾斯密手中神不知鬼不覺地拿到另一張紙條：「傍晚到紙上標的地方等我，其他的都──」  
　　這句話還未說完，垂垂看到格絲提和柏藍正走回來，便噤口不語。艾斯密也態度自然地轉身：「和隊長談完了？」  
　　「嗯，我們要走了，艾斯密，有沒有巧克力送我？」  
　　「自己去我置物櫃拿。」艾斯密丟出一把鑰匙，指著休息區通往更衣室的方向：「十號櫃。」  
　　「哇，那些女孩子知道你把她們送的巧克力鎖在櫃子裡，一定開心死了。」格絲提蹦蹦跳跳的跑向十號櫃，打開來，拿了好幾盒：「全部都可以拿？」  
　　「……不然我為誰留的。」艾斯密沒好氣地白她一眼。  
　　格絲提因此把巧克力通通搬走，才鎖上櫃子，將鑰匙丟還給艾斯密：「感謝啦！我們先去辦路易斯學長交代的事，兩點半的比賽前有機會見面？」  
　　「會，教練規定每個人都要午睡，之後有一段自由活動時間，然後才集合暖身。」  
　　「到時候有緣見吧。」  
　　  
　　隨著柏藍和格絲提走出足球校隊休息室，垂垂好奇地問：「隊長找你們做什麼？」  
　　「有件很可愛的小東西。」格絲提拿出一枚戒盒，垂垂皺起眉心。  
　　「這是什麼？」  
　　「知道亞拉貢‧蘇納提嗎？」  
　　垂垂愣了愣，點點頭：「明星足球員。」  
　　亞拉貢‧蘇納提是塞萬唯爾國家足球代表隊隊長，帶領隊員拿過數次不同主辦單位的國際足球比賽冠軍，是塞萬唯爾很有身價的明星球員，現役國手。  
　　「這是蘇納提之戒，亞拉貢‧蘇納提每次帶隊上場比賽都會配戴一只和Alyssa Halcyon合作的戒指，戒環上刻著比賽日期和名稱，比賽結束之後由Alyssa Halcyon公開拍賣。這只戒指是去年嚴洲國際盃的紀念戒，雖然最後競賣結標的價錢比不上世界盃紀念戒，也還是一筆龐大的金額。」  
　　垂垂錯愕地看著格絲提手中握著的那只戒盒，沒想到這小小東西，居然身價驚人。  
　　「然後？」  
　　「昨天路易斯學長接受訪問的時候提過他很想要一只蘇納提之戒，今天打完初賽、回休息室的時候，居然有人偷偷把這戒指放在他的桌上。」  
　　「……是誰這麼熱情？」  
　　「不知道。照理說休息室除了球隊成員之外都不能任意進出，路易斯學長問過門口管理秩序的學生，他們發誓絕對沒有放不相干的人進入，但這東西太貴重，路易斯學長不可能收，也不想把事情呈報到學校那邊去──想也知道蘇納提之戒不可能是學生能夠自由贈送出手的禮物，大概偷偷瞞著家裡帶出來的吧，如果讓學校或主辦單位處理，只會惹得送禮的人難堪，所以我們便幫學長一個忙囉。」  
　　「我們？」  
　　「對呀，學生福利自治社，才不過幾個禮拜沒有社團活動，你就忘得一乾二淨？」格絲提敲了敲垂垂的腦袋，白著眼：「哼，看我叫酒肉朋友之後把一堆社務工作塞給你！」  
　　垂垂卻狐疑地看著柏藍：「那你呢？為什麼也叫你過去？」  
　　「……靠，我也是社員。」柏藍對於承認這件事情相當心不甘情不願。  
　　「你也是？」垂垂大吃一驚：「那為什麼──沒看過你被扯下水！」  
　　「我哪這麼笨！自從西鐸克說拉你入社，我當然能閃多遠就閃多遠！」  
　　格絲提在旁哈哈大笑：「笨垂垂，說起來，你從沒問過社團裡有誰嘛？」  
　　「……社團裡還有誰？」  
　　「嗯哼，社長是西鐸克；副社長是安索學長；我是活動組組長；行政組有依利德；財務組長是米勒斯膜學長，組員有德瑞；宣傳組長是以斯拉；總務組的組長是柏藍學長，簡單來說就是打雜的；垂垂你是公關組長──其他社團成員還包括比提雅、艾斯密、雷文！」  
　　「──公關組長？」  
　　「──不要叫我打雜的！」  
　　前者爆出不可置信、後者爆出怒言，格絲提則笑嘻嘻：「因為其他人都對公關組的工作沒興趣，那當然抓入社資歷最淺的垂垂囉；至於柏藍學長，從社團成立到現在你已經抗議快滿一年，你自己說，總務組不是打雜是什麼？更何況柏藍學長你幾乎沒有參加社團活動、也沒執行過總務組的工作，頂多偶爾幫點小忙，這不就是打雜嗎？」  
　　「我從一開始就說沒興趣入社──你們不要把我填成總務組長之後又老喊我打雜的！」  
　　垂垂則欲哭無淚：「我怎麼不知道自己是公關組長……」  
　　「現在知道就好啦。」  
　　「難道我沒有發言權？從入社與否到職位去留，從來沒人問過我的意見……」  
　　格絲提很好心的拍著垂垂的肩膀：「這樣講好了，除了我、西鐸克和不會拒絕我們的依利德，其他人都是被強迫入社，平常根本不理社務，就連安索學長也是偶爾才和我們一起玩。他們雖然沒興趣，因為社團需要還是被填到各個組別裡，唯一沒有組別的三個人：比提雅、艾斯密、雷文──比提雅是因為狠狠揍了酒肉朋友一頓才不用當公關組長，艾斯密則聽說用了讓酒肉朋友不敢反駁的手段威脅，至於雷文嘛，我只知道那一天雷文抓著西鐸克的領子把他拖進樂館的空教室，等他們出來，西鐸克斬釘截鐵的告訴我，公關組長絕對不會是雷文，但死也不跟我說他在裡面到底被雷文威脅了什麼。」  
　　「……等等。」垂垂越聽越不對勁：「妳的意思是，其他人認領職務之後，沒有組別的那三位死也不當公關組長？」  
　　「那當然囉。」  
　　垂垂感受到柏藍充滿同情的視線，他視死如歸地向格絲提提問：「為什麼沒人要當公關組長？」  
　　「嗯，因為，學生社團的公關組也就是對校內公關，職責包括確保社團活動不觸犯校規、督導社員不出現行為偏差，每學期末必須出席社團會議，對校負責呀。」  
　　「簡單來講社團若出了紕漏，學校第一個找公關組長開刀。若情節重大，公關組長的懲處甚至會比社長還慘。」柏藍解釋得簡潔有力。  
　　那瞬間，垂垂想起學生福利自治社一天到晚做的那些勾當。  
　　他第一次有強烈想飆髒話的衝動。  
　　


	38. 第三十八章：四校運動賽，戒指與加西莫多

　　垂垂、格絲提、柏藍先繞道去羅凡杜高中的校園商店買了幾杯布丁，連同一堆巧克力，一起送去給位於學生會議大樓開會的依利德，然後才轉而走向行政大樓。格絲提的手中甩著戒盒，裡面明明裝著價值驚人的戒指，格絲提的態度卻像在對待路邊購買的手工藝飾品。  
　　「看起來大家都很認真看訪問影片耶，路易斯學長不經意的提到很嚮往蘇納提之戒，真的就有人送，柏藍學長昨天也收到一大堆巧克力牛奶，對不對呢──」  
　　「……也不想想是誰害的！」  
　　他們三個由格絲提領路，穿過大教堂旁邊的花園來到行政大樓。這一路上不少中午用餐的學生看見格絲提或柏藍，都露出意外驚喜的表情，卻只被半路攔下兩次，都是膽子比較大的男同學，女孩子則不至於在柏藍並非落單的情況下上前搭話。  
　　來到羅凡杜高中的行政大樓，這是一幢原本附屬於大教堂的小禮拜堂，學校擴建之後則挪為學生事務相關行政之用，建築屬於新古典風格，大量使用對稱與拱形線條，沒有太多華麗裝飾，建材選色和諧。他們進了左翼，攀上二樓，今天因為四校運動會比賽之故，行政大樓附近人煙稀少，三人的腳步聲迴盪在開放式迴廊之中，更顯空曠。  
　　迴廊底端是一扇三公尺寬的緊閉木門，看起來頗沉重，是他們的目標。  
　　「那裡就是羅凡杜高中的警備監視處，平常沒人管理，只有巡邏換班的時候警衛會過來檢查監視器的運轉狀況。」  
　　「門鎖著嗎？」垂垂推了推，打不開。  
　　「我來吧。」格絲提從口袋裡拿出解鎖工具，然後就開始……開鎖。  
　　才一下子她便打開警備監視處的大門，三人溜進房裡，虛掩上門。柏藍很快就找到監視艾爾帝凡足球校隊休息室大門的監視器，調出片子，將時間快轉至艾爾帝凡高中隊員們離開休息室、前往運動場出賽的地方。  
　　然後按下正常速度播放。  
　　約莫是隊員們離開之後二十多分鐘，門口管理秩序的同學起身往廁所的方向走，就在這時，一抹影子偷偷潛入休息室。  
　　柏藍按下暫停，放大那人影的臉孔，雖然放大五倍之後就開始出現模糊的鋸齒邊緣，一定程度之內還是能勉強辨認對方的特徵。  
　　那是個女孩子，穿著吊帶裙、西裝外套、蝴蝶結，是羅凡杜高中的制服，一頭長髮戴著髮箍，沒有綁起來。手中毫無疑問，握著現在在格絲提手裡的那只戒盒。  
　　「就是她啦。」  
　　柏藍按下播放，看著那女孩潛進艾爾帝凡高中的休息室，沒一分鐘又溜出來，確定沒人發覺，立刻手腳俐落地離開。此時先前去上廁所的人才回到門口。  
　　柏藍稍微倒帶，在目標出現在畫面上的時候再度暫停，狐疑地指著螢幕：「這是什麼東西？」  
　　那女孩西裝外套胸前的口袋上別著一枚徽章，垂垂覺得眼熟。  
　　「有些羅凡杜高中的學生，胸前別著這東西。」柏藍說：「而且都是女孩子，一整個早上我沒看到有男同學別同樣的徽章。」  
　　「對耶，我也看過幾次，不過不是每個女孩子都有，別著這徽章的人，表現出來的舉止比較特別一點。」格絲提思索著：「像是某種特權標誌。」  
　　「對，就是這種感覺。」柏藍問：「這徽章有什麼意義？」  
　　格絲提和垂垂都搖搖頭。  
　　他們三個將使用完畢的警備監視處恢復原狀，又悄悄溜出去，下一站打算去右翼的學生活動事務組查看學生資料。  
　　他們走在迴廊上，從左翼最這頭繞過中央塔樓，往另一邊走。塔樓的中庭是一座花園，這個時間理當不該有學生逗留，垂垂卻聽到窸窣的談話聲。  
　　格絲提和柏藍也察覺了。他們三個對看一眼，好奇地從迴廊的女兒牆上往庭院的方向眺望，三人所在的女兒牆下方、乾涸且藤蔓叢生的小水池後面，有幾抹纖細的影子。  
　　  
　　「貴族學校有什麼了不起？不過就是家裡有錢，成績明明跟我們差不多啊。」最開頭是個很酸的聲音，一個黑髮女孩嘟著嘴，不甚愉快地抱怨，身上穿著羅凡杜高中制服，看向她的同伴尋求幫腔。  
　　「對嘛，況且今天比賽場地在我們學校，都不懂得客氣一點？」  
　　「再怎麼說我們羅凡杜也是有名的私校，和他們比也不至於差太大一截吧。」  
　　「難說喔，艾爾帝凡和德儂好像都很自視甚高，挺難搞的，哼。」  
　　「艾格妮，她們的眼神好討厭，都不說話，她們瞧不起我們啦。」又是另一個酸溜溜的語氣，然後幾個女孩笑了起來。  
　　「……喂，我們又沒招惹妳們，有必要把話講這麼難聽嗎？」那五個女孩對面站著另外兩名女孩，一人穿艾爾帝凡制服、一人則穿德儂中學校服。艾爾帝凡的學生不太開心地瞪著另外五人，德儂中學的女孩拉了拉她，想叫她的朋友別衝動。  
　　「不要拉我，是她們先出言挑釁，在我們艾爾帝凡有膽子落狠話就要有膽子承擔後果！」艾爾帝凡的女同學理所當然地說，捲起袖子一副要動手也無所謂似的。  
　　羅凡杜高中五位女孩中的一位皺起眉頭：「講話真粗魯，真的是貴族學校的嗎，還比不上我們一所教會私校。人家說艾爾帝凡講好聽一點叫開放、說難聽的話就是流氓，一點氣質都沒有。」  
　　「妳！」艾爾帝凡的女孩氣結，差點衝過去。  
　　「至於德儂嘛，全校也才三個女生班，根本是新娘高中，人家說，考進去包準釣到金龜婿，哈，真令人羨慕呀。」  
　　「喂，我警告妳們，再把話講這麼難聽──」  
　　「不要跟她們計較，四校團體總成績最好的學校目前是艾爾帝凡、接著是我們德儂，她們當然眼紅。」本來還有點息事寧人的德儂中學女學生也動怒了，冷冷地嗆回去。  
　　「妳這什麼話！羅凡杜今天早上足球初賽贏了你們德儂！」  
　　「那麼，其他項目呢？好像都沒有特別出色的表現？」  
　　「對呀對呀，我們艾爾帝凡有這麼多優秀的運動員，你們什麼都沒有！擊劍比賽、射擊比賽、還有馬術比賽！就連籃球比賽你們也沒贏！」艾爾帝凡高中的女學生故意做了鬼臉，對另外五人吐舌頭。  
　　「妳們──」  
　　「怎麼，羨慕我們有提斯狄、伏爾納、帕藍卡、米赫爾、赫曼這些人嗎？差點忘了，光米赫爾同學就參加三項運動，提斯狄學長的射擊和擊劍也都打敗你們學校，就連女子籃球你們也沒佔到便宜，貴校有像襲拉斯特那種水準的運動員嗎？」  
　　「少來這套！那些人不過就是外表引人注目，他們有錢當然可以受到更好的培訓，家裡有錢到底有什麼了不起！」  
　　五名羅凡杜高中的女孩仗著人多，已經有動手的痕跡，艾爾帝凡高中那位亦不甘示弱。  
　　柏藍一手撐著女兒牆，輕巧地蹲上牆垣，格絲提也一蹬坐在牆上。  
　　「哈囉，樓下的各位？」格絲提甜甜地笑著，這一出聲，惹得下方五名女孩同時回頭，訝異地瞪著他們。  
　　「那是──提斯狄和襲拉斯特？」羅凡杜高中一名女孩拉著她的同學訝異地問：「是不是？」  
　　「呃──學、學長好。」艾爾帝凡高中的女學生吃驚地對柏藍問好，卻不曉得該怎麼稱呼格絲提，從她的態度，可以感覺她很訝異校內風雲人物會和她們打招呼。  
　　「雖然大家都很支持自己的學校，沒必要為了一場比賽撕破臉吧？」格絲提對她們露出笑容，然後瞇起一對漂亮的黑色瞳孔，往下跳，西裝外套鼓起，接著是細微的落地聲。  
　　「現在是想打架嗎？你們有五個人，準備對兩個人動手，有點不公平吧？再怎麼說我也是艾爾帝凡的學生，讓我看到，鐵定護短喔。」格絲提說得輕輕鬆鬆，而從剛才她自二樓往花園裡跳的動作，就能輕易讓對方明白她的身手。  
　　另一個羅凡杜的女孩衝著格絲提爆出一句：「真不懂為什麼那麼多男人吃妳這套，又不是長得特別正！」  
　　「嗯？」格絲提皺起眉頭。  
　　「什麼正不正，也不去照照鏡子！只會牽拖我們學校有錢，難道沒有錢你們就什麼也做不成！」那位艾爾帝凡高中的女學生立刻反嗆回去。  
　　羅凡杜高中五位女孩中，兩個站比較前面的往前一跨，就想給艾爾帝凡高中的一點教訓。格絲提扯住對方伸出來的胳膊，在她們手腕處施加力道。  
　　「昨天我才把人摔到保健中心，都沒聽到閒言閒語？」她笑瞇瞇。  
　　柏藍坐在牆上，也出聲了：「不要傷到我學妹，無論格絲提還是後面那個不認識的都一樣，否則我不客氣了。」  
　　「你一個男人也想打女人嗎！」其中一位羅凡杜的立刻罵道。  
　　柏藍眉頭一皺，也跳到花園裡，留垂垂無聊地趴在牆邊繼續看這場鬧劇。  
　　「誰說讓妳們閉嘴一定要用打的。」柏藍輕輕哂笑：「快閃，別惹事，否則我多的是方法讓妳們五個吃不完兜著走。」  
　　「艾、艾爾帝凡的人果然都流氓！」  
　　「或許吧。」格絲提聳聳肩。  
　　「你們不講理，混帳！」  
　　「剛才在二樓聽得清清楚楚，是妳們無緣無故攔下她們，到底誰不講理。」  
　　「走不走？」柏藍上前一步，那五名女孩感覺到危險，退了許多。  
　　眼見羅凡杜高中的五人的確想走了，垂垂由上而下俯視著：「走之前，能告訴我妳們胸前的徽章是什麼意思嗎？」  
　　五名女孩西裝外套的上衣口袋都別著跟剛才監視器裡的女孩一樣的徽章，垂垂一開始就注意到，相信柏藍和格絲提也是。  
　　「……關你屁事！」兇狠地回了垂垂這麼一句，那五人以其中一人為頭轉身就走。格絲提苦笑，柏藍對垂垂做出算了的表情。  
　　「妳們兩個也離開吧，別再跟她們起衝突。」格絲提告訴艾爾帝凡、以及德儂中學的學生：「我想其他羅凡杜高中的人沒這麼惡劣，妳們別放在心上。」  
　　「謝謝學長和襲拉斯特──」艾爾帝凡高中的那位同學很有朝氣地說，才拉著她德儂中學的朋友離開，一副很榮幸他們現身的樣子。  
　　「五個人都別徽章，又都是女的，到底是什麼意思？」柏藍喃喃自語，一邊手腳並用的沿著紅磚牆壁爬回二樓，然後是格絲提，柏藍伸手拉了她一把。  
　　「……妳平常都在制服裙裡穿運動褲？」柏藍怪異地問：「難怪總是粗粗魯魯。」  
　　「哪有總是，是有穿運動褲或西裝長褲的時候會稍微粗魯一點啦。」重新站好的格絲提拍拍裙子，拿出手機：「我剛剛突然想到，既然別徽章的都是女孩子，應該就是羅凡杜特有的女生團體？女生的事情當然就問酒肉朋友。」  
　　「啊，的確。」  
　　過了會兒，掛斷電話的格絲提哈哈大笑：「什麼嘛，我都忘了羅凡杜是教會學校。」  
　　「所以？」  
　　「唱詩班，唱詩班成員都能別那枚徽章。」  
　　聽到這解釋，柏藍露出恍然大悟的表情；唯獨垂垂還不明白。  
　　「什麼意思？」  
　　「教會學校重視唱詩班，能夠入選都很光榮，就像被學校選為儀隊成員或樂隊成員那種感覺。加入唱詩班要看長相、看成績、也要看聲樂表現，所以一旦入選，簡直走路有風。」  
　　垂垂有些懂了：「簡單來講，那枚徽章是種榮耀？」  
　　「剛才酒肉朋友說，釣羅凡杜的女孩就要釣別徽章的，百分之百保證是美女。」  
　　「難怪剛才那些人這麼恰……」  
　　「他還說徽章也有男生在別，但唱詩班裡男學生少，我們可能剛好都沒看到。」格絲提邊說，邊帶他們往右翼前進：「走吧，知道我們的目標是唱詩班成員，大大縮小了尋找範圍，到他們學校的學生活動事務組查查，應該很快就知道她是誰。」  
　　  
　　來到學生活動事務組的三人站在走廊透過窗戶觀察裡面的狀況。辦公室裡竟有不少助教，但可能因為是中午，沒什麼事情忙碌，那些助教都一小群、一小群的聊著天。整間辦公室不算太有秩序，也經常有人進出，此時就算混入幾個外人，也不至於引人注目。  
　　「後面那個裡間有兩台電腦，羅凡杜高中所有學生的資料都在裡面，若能進去翻一翻，一定能查到對方是誰。」格絲提示意著：「所以只要混進去就可以囉。」  
　　「怎麼混？」柏藍的視線也跟著飄過去。格絲提所說的裡間位於辦公室底端，左右各有一扇門，似乎是通往同一個房間。  
　　「兩個門都可以進去？」  
　　「嗯，上次闖空門的時候是這樣子沒錯。」  
　　雖然混入辦公室並不困難，但若要更進一步、混入裡間，沒有一點技巧一定會被發覺。裡間左右兩扇門前剛好都設有助教辦公桌，不太可能從他們眼皮底下溜進去，而格絲提等人更不可能正式提出查詢申請。  
　　「調虎離山囉。前門有三名男助教、後門是兩名女助教在聊天。這樣吧，我去引開三名男助教的注意力，你們倆偷偷潛進去查資料，不要拖太久。或者柏藍學長或垂垂，你們誰去引開女助教的注意力也行。」  
　　「……要怎麼做？」柏藍聽這提議，有點愣住。  
　　「就跟她們聊天，放放電，讓她們眼神帶向別的地方。柏藍學長想試試？」  
　　柏藍沒回答，面有難色。  
　　「那我去吧。你們負責潛進去，動作記得輕點，別被發現。」  
　　柏藍還是苦著臉：「這聽起來也不容易。」  
　　「垂垂呢？」  
　　垂垂思考一陣，衡量他有沒有安靜闖空門的把握，但這畢竟不是他的強項。  
　　「……好吧，我知道了。」  
　　格絲提愣了愣，還沒意會過來垂垂的意思，垂垂便拉鬆領帶，解開釦子，抓了抓頭髮：「重點是引開一扇門的注意力，對不對。」  
　　「嗯？」  
　　「我去引開那兩個女助教……」  
　　格絲提聽了眼睛一亮：「哇，真的嗎？」  
　　「闖空門的最好是妳，才會成功吧。」  
　　「我也是這樣想，但又想你們兩個能不能引開女助教的注意力。雖然只要把柏藍學長推出去大喊賣掉就可以啦……」  
　　「格絲提！」  
　　垂垂苦笑：「我盡量，妳看有效果了再行動。」  
　　「好。」  
　　垂垂暗嘆口氣，接著又掛上笑容，緩步走向二名女助教。那兩名女人約莫二十出頭的年紀，應該還是大學生，或者剛剛大學畢業，其中一個跑來找另一個聊天。垂垂來到她們身邊，手指敲了敲辦公桌，眼睛不著痕跡地一瞄，看到桌上的名牌寫著海蒂‧斯坦折，註冊組組長。  
　　「哈囉。」垂垂紳士有禮，兩名女助教看到垂垂先是一愣，再注意到他身上穿的制服，又是一愣。垂垂微微傾身，好直視身高略矮於他的這兩位：「不好意思，我有點搞不清楚狀況，請問若想就讀羅凡杜，相關的校園介紹和申請表格是來這裡索取嗎？」他的眼睛誠意十足地看著她們，但不顯得過於青澀，甚至有幾分世故。因為事先故意把領帶拉鬆，解開襯衫釦子，垂垂的鎖骨在白領口裡若隱若現。  
　　「啊，轉學嗎？但……但通常不接受學期中的轉學吧？」其中一名女助教結結巴巴地說，看向另一人。雖然出口的話有點否定的意思，她的語氣並非拒絕垂垂，相反的，還更近似於替垂垂著急。  
　　「不，妳誤會了，並不是轉學。我有個妹妹今年要入高中，家裡讓我趁這次四校運動會過來看看妹妹的第一志願是個怎樣的學校，如果方便，是不是有校園簡介之類的資料可以讓我帶回去？」  
　　「校園簡介嗎？我去幫你拿。」一名女助教立刻離開桌子旁邊，走向辦公室彼端翻找資料，僅留垂垂和另一人。  
　　垂垂看了看她：「妳叫海蒂？」  
　　「嗯？對呀，另外離開的那位叫伊妮斯。」海蒂依然結巴。  
　　垂垂感覺到她的緊張，因此瞥開視線舒緩她的情緒。他的手指不經意地撫過桌上標著海蒂的名字的名牌，這動作讓對方微微臉紅。  
　　「對了……你的名字是？」  
　　「我叫鳽。」垂垂沒打算報名，報了姓。  
　　「鳽？好特別的名字，你出生在這裡嗎，講話沒什麼口音呢。」  
　　「我是移民過來的，去年還在原本的國家讀書。」垂垂歛下眼，沒接著說下去，那氣氛就像垂垂不願針對自己的事情多談，因而讓他顯得有些神秘。確定對方感覺到這番暗示之後，垂垂故意問起她的事情，故意有痕跡地改了聊天話題：「妳的工作是註冊？註冊組應該很辛苦吧。學生人這麼多，事務很雜？」  
　　「啊……也還好啦，只有學期初和學期末特別忙，其他時候倒是挺悠閒的。」  
　　垂垂莞爾：「是這所學校畢業？」  
　　「對呀，所以乾脆回來打工，反正已經大四了，課業很閒。」海蒂有點緊張地與垂垂四目相交：「羅凡杜是一所好學校，祝你妹妹能順利考進來。」  
　　「謝謝。」垂垂點了點頭：「她說不想和我同校，所以選了羅凡杜。」  
　　海蒂訝異地看著他：「因為這種原因，放棄艾爾帝凡嗎？」  
　　從她的聲音裡可以聽出不可置信，畢竟照常識來講艾爾帝凡還是最優秀的，而且既然有一個唸艾爾帝凡高中的哥哥，絕對保證家裡環境能讓排行較後的孩子也上這所學校，只要成績達到標準即可。  
　　「對呀，雖然很開心她能學習獨立自主，多少還是有點擔心……」垂垂頓了頓：「所以我就趁四校運動會來這裡瞧瞧，既然妳是這裡的畢業生，能聽聽妳的意見？」  
　　「喔，當然可以。」海蒂受寵若驚，這時名叫伊妮斯的助教也把校園簡介拿回來，只聽海蒂沒什麼邏輯的告訴伊妮斯關於垂垂的妹妹要來唸書的事，然後兩人又手忙腳亂地，利用校園簡介手冊熱心的對垂垂推銷羅凡杜高中。  
　　這中間，格絲提早就成功溜入裡間，不到十分鐘又溜出來，而兩名助教從頭到尾都沒有發覺。垂垂又和她們聊了一陣，紳士但不多禮地為拿到申請表格與校園手冊道謝，才離開辦公室。  
　　柏藍呆著一張臉在那邊等他，旁邊的格絲提則嘖嘖幾聲。  
　　「靠，垂垂，這世界變了。」  
　　「原來是釣妹高手，垂垂學長你是被酒肉朋友帶壞、或者這是你的本性？」  
　　「……別虧我，查出對方的名字了嗎？」  
　　「當然，羅凡杜高中二年B班，綺拉‧膜格斯，今天整天都請公假當啦啦隊，還查到她是唱詩班的伴奏，不如去大教堂瞧瞧吧。」格絲提追問著：「垂垂，說真的，為什麼你居然很擅長這種事情？」  
　　「沒有為什麼，想活下去的話不管耍什麼手段都是正常的。」垂垂抓著格絲提，不讓她再多問，拖著她和跟上的柏藍往羅凡杜的大教堂走。  
　　  
　　附屬於羅凡杜高中的大教堂是政府列為宗教古蹟的建築，有著高聳的尖拱屋頂、鋸齒形尖塔、修長的扶柱、美麗的飛扶壁、玫瑰玻璃。因為不是禮拜時間，教堂內沒有點燈，雄偉的肋拱穹窿之下燭火隨風搖曳，一盞盞羅列兩側。地上的馬賽克、牆壁的雕刻、天花板的濕壁畫、以及玫瑰玻璃上的拼貼畫作，題材一概取自聖經或聖人傳說。禮拜堂底端的講道席鑲嵌著一座管風琴，旁邊同時還有另一架霍斯德奧格斯特的三角鋼琴，垂垂等人遠遠的，就看見兩名穿羅凡杜高中制服的女孩子聚在鋼琴旁邊咬耳朵。  
　　一人垂垂沒見過、另一人則似乎就是監視器裡拍到的女孩子。那是個黑髮女孩，戴著髮箍，有一對明亮的茶色瞳孔，制服的胸前別著一枚徽章，正興致高昂地和她的朋友交談。兩人坐在鋼琴椅上說悄悄話，一會兒一人格格笑了起來，另一人害羞地抗議，一會兒抗議的又成另一人，本來的那人則笑起她的朋友。  
　　「……還真青春啊。」格絲提苦笑，穿過禮拜堂的大門走了進去。柏藍和垂垂沒跟進，留在原地。  
　　格絲提一入禮拜堂的門，鋼琴旁邊的兩人立刻發現她的存在。格絲提走向她們，自懷中取出那枚蘇納提之戒，和戴髮箍的女孩說了些話，把戒指還給她。  
　　片刻，格絲提回到垂垂和柏藍這邊，拍了拍手：「好了，解決囉。」  
　　「這麼順利？」柏藍狐疑地望著禮拜堂內兩名女孩，無法想像送禮的女孩甘願拿回被退回的禮物。  
　　「我當然說了些勸阻的話，不過，蘇納提之戒怎麼想都不像是家長會買給孩子的東西，那枚戒指很有可能是她偷偷從家裡拿出來，現在還給她讓她拿回家，也不錯，不是嗎。」  
　　  
　　完成利奧波德‧路易斯學長交代的事情之後，也還不過下午一點半，柏藍趁著校內遊蕩的人較少趕緊離開羅凡杜高中，但他表示下午會回來看決賽。亞荷辛妲打了電話給格絲提問她要不要一起吃午餐，格絲提乾脆叫她約同班同學愛瑪‧霍格魯斯，說好一家羅凡杜附近的三明治店。  
　　「你們幾個去吧，我要到一個地方瞧瞧。」意外地，垂垂並沒有要和格絲提一塊出席的意思：「下午決賽開始前再連絡妳。」  
　　「垂垂你要去做壞事？不會是和剛剛那兩名助教約會吧！」  
　　「……反正妳和亞荷她們去吃午飯吧。」  
　　「耶，不讓我跟，你到底要去哪？」格絲提嗅聞到不對勁，敏感地問。  
　　「沒有不讓妳跟，但會很無聊。」垂垂說：「我找家裡的人談事情，妳不會有興趣。」  
　　格絲提想了想，覺得吃午飯比較有趣，這才和垂垂分道揚鑣。  
　　  
　　垂垂往回走，來到羅凡杜大教堂，但並沒有走入教堂，而是沿著教堂來到後院，那是一座種了許多蘿蔓的庭園。就在庭園右側是座與教堂內部連通的鐘塔，那塔不高，約莫五、六層樓，建築的年代與教堂相仿，與之相比，羅凡杜高中校門的鐘塔就顯得年輕許多。  
　　「這座塔可以上去嗎？」垂垂抬頭，一手遮著午後過於刺眼的陽光，對看似空無一人的身邊詢問。  
　　那瞬間，一抹穿青色袍掛的高大影子跪於垂垂腳邊，恭敬地低著頭。  
　　「二少爺。樓底有一道鎖，但那鎖看似已半壞，二少爺的意思難道是……」  
　　「嗯。很有趣不是嗎？關於這個學校的簡介。」垂垂頓了頓：「校園手冊上說，大教堂後院的鐘塔是鐘樓怪人故事的原型，據說那故事半真半假，曾經的確有一名駝背人為教堂工作，鐘塔以前還鬧過鬼，說是鐘樓怪人的魂魄……」  
　　「二少爺，這座塔裡並沒有魂魄的味道。」  
　　「但卻能聞到另一種香氣。」垂垂頓了頓，然後露出下定決心的表情，幾步來到塔底，那裡有一道虛掩的青銅矮門，欄杆上纏著生鏽的鐵鏈，垂垂以極輕巧的身手翻進內部，沒碰到鐵鏈，但令他有些怪異的是，鐵鏈中段部分積聚的灰塵似乎被抹去一層。  
　　「……有人來過了嗎？」  
　　站在塔底之下，這裡幾乎沒有陽光，潮濕的氣味撲鼻而來，石砌的牆壁縫處長滿青苔，幽暗微冷。垂垂看了看青止，壓低聲音：「再提醒你一次，別讓別人看見你。」  
　　「是。」  
　　他進了鐘塔，沿著螺旋狀階梯一層一層往上爬走，可以感覺形跡鬼魅的青止就在自己身後不遠。垂垂一口氣來到塔頂，再度越過青銅矮柵，來到百年之前便興建好的教堂大鐘底下。  
　　旁邊是協助鐘塔運作的老舊齒輪機械，木頭的部分業已枯朽，正中央則是鐘塔最重要的部分──一座由黃銅打造的古老大鐘。垂垂沒讓自己太靠近塔樓邊緣，畢竟雖然附近人煙稀少，若有路過者看到塔頂有人，自己少不了一頓麻煩。  
　　「二少爺。」青止再度出聲叫喚他。垂垂循著那道聲音示意的方向看，踢起大鐘底下一塊木板，他狐疑地蹲下身，從木板深處的夾縫，竟撈出一樣冰冷的長形物品……  
　　  
　　那是一把裝在匣中的青色長劍，劍柄纏著紅色和明黃色的瓔珞，玉珮是白皙中帶著一絲碧綠的少見顏色，垂垂瞳孔一縮，訝異地說不出話。  
　　  
　　十六年前，當垂垂剛剛出生的時候，他上面已經有個十二歲大的哥哥。這兩兄弟生肖一樣，年紀卻差了整整一輪，當垂垂還包著尿布、咬著奶嘴盡情向大人撒嬌，那位哥哥已經以鳽家長子的身分，在武官中掙得一席之地。  
　　垂垂四歲，哥哥便接替去世的父母成為鳽家宗長，而垂垂依舊是個什麼也不懂的孩子。那時所有人都看輕鳽家，認為失去父母的庇佑、四個過於年幼的子女將不成氣候，因為就連大姊那年也不過七歲。於是有一晚，鳽家年幼的兩個孩子發生了無人願意提起的意外，當時如果不是哥哥，在千鈞一髮而所有人都絕望的時候出手，垂垂和相差一歲的妹妹便會從此消失在這個世界上。  
　　那個強得讓封郚世族走避、就連烜族也忌諱著的哥哥，十八歲那年成為繼遙鏡身旁唯一的護衛，創造數不清的神話，卻在去年突然被烜族下令除籍，自此和繼遙鏡離開封郚，行蹤成謎。  
　　「這是解雪。」垂垂撫摸著半開的劍匣，將劍從匣中取出，苦笑著：「我還想說怎麼會有大哥的氣息，原來是解雪劍。」  
　　「是大少爺從不離身的佩劍嗎？」  
　　「現在看來，從不離身這四個字，用得不對了。」  
　　「二少爺……」  
　　「解雪與還顏，兩把都是大哥的愛劍，現在其中一把莫名其妙出現在塞萬唯爾，大哥究竟在想什麼？」  
　　垂垂無力地聳聳肩，抓著那把劍，靠著牆壁盤坐地上。  
　　「把這件事情讓周穆爺爺知道吧，並讓他報告大姊。」  
　　「是。」  
　　「你先回去，報告完事情再回學校找我。」  
　　「二少爺……」  
　　「一來一回不會要去你半個時辰，我不至於因為這半個時辰沒人護衛，就被來自封郚的殺手砍死。」  
　　「……是。」  
　　「也叫曉山不用跟你換班，快去快回，我會乖乖在羅凡杜的範圍內等你。」  
　　「是。」  
　　這之後青止的氣息一閃而逝，同樣沒留下離開的痕跡。確認過被下令亦步亦趨的護衛的確離開之後，垂垂這才從慵懶的坐姿稍微坐挺了些。  
　　「大哥果然人在塞萬唯爾嗎？」  
　　「是酉辜的意思吧，才讓你追到這麼遠的國家。她真是一點也不可愛。」帶戲謔的笑聲，很寵溺的，而且很溫柔。  
　　「……大哥，如果我和你見到面卻沒稟報的事情被大姊知道，我下場會很淒慘。」  
　　「怎麼，反正人在封郚的時候看你也被她操慣了，多幾次、少幾次，應該沒太大的差別吧？」  
　　垂垂無力地看著他正前方一抹站立著的高大人影，那人影正親暱地拍著他的頭。  
　　「垂垂，這一年有沒有長高？有沒有乖乖吃飯？」  
　　「大哥……」垂垂並沒有阻止眼前這位男人把他當小孩子般哄著的動作，因為從小到大他已經反抗到累了。  
　　「垂垂不賴嘛，這一年也是很努力，努力的想要保護鳽家。」那黑髮男人噙著一抹悠閒的笑，只可惜背光，垂垂抬頭的時候不能清楚看見他的表情：「我聽說垂垂你針對上次那些殺手的處置了，一塊紫雲鏤金牌，可一口氣把獨鹿家、鴆家、諲家都拖下水，我弟弟出手也真夠狠，聽說封郚那裡鬧得很盛大。」  
　　「哥哥，你知道那不是我的本意。」  
　　「這什麼話？垂垂你親口下令，還不是本意嗎？」  
　　一抹很不在乎的笑容，那笑容因為過於自信而讓垂垂著急，他起身想要辯解，卻被哥哥給壓回地上。  
　　「我是──是因為──」  
　　「因為想要保護別人而變得狠毒，這有什麼不對？」  
　　「但我不想變成狠毒的人。」垂垂訥訥的說：「是那些人的緣故，他們若願意放我一條生路，我不會做這麼狠。」  
　　「你的意思是，一切都是別人的錯？」  
　　「我……」  
　　「讓你變得精於算計當然是你自己的錯，只有笨蛋才會被人牽著鼻子走，也才能怪到別人身上，而垂垂你並不笨。」那男人頓了頓：「變成一個自己不喜歡的人、以及做一個能保護旁人的人，垂垂你喜歡哪一種？」  
　　「不能兩者都要嗎……」垂垂苦笑。  
　　「唔，關於這點，垂垂你又好像還沒天才到可以兼得的地步。」  
　　那男人溫柔地笑著，蹲下身，與垂垂相似的一對黑色眼睛神采奕奕地與他平視。和垂垂有著血緣關係的外貌，來自於同樣的基因，但在某些最基本的層面上，譬如器度，譬如氣質，卻又遠遠勝於垂垂許多。  
　　「為了保護酉辜和你在這邊的朋友，偶爾做做壞人又有什麼不好？」  
　　垂垂遲疑著：「關於下周會從封郚過來的人，大哥早就耳聞了吧？」  
　　「嗯，約略聽到風聲。」  
　　垂垂從懷中拿出稍早艾斯密給他的紙條。條子上用封郚文寫著一個名字，鳽阜淵看見的時候，微微皺起眉。  
　　那名字是，諲逆重。  
　　鳽阜淵嘆口氣：「垂垂、垂垂，你在想什麼。」  
　　「如果我會害死很多人，大哥怎麼想？」  
　　鳽阜淵沉默好久：「不要不敢對會威脅你的人下手。既然你人已經在塞萬唯爾，就別去理封郚會變得多亂，把事情留給酉辜。」  
　　「如果我不讓封郚起亂，他們就會有餘裕傷害我身邊的人，甚至可能會讓某個人身分曝光、陷她於危險之中。」垂垂低下頭：「我不是為了自己，大哥對這種看法怎麼想？」  
　　「唔，這種想法會讓垂垂你更討厭自己吧。」鳽阜淵頓了頓：「但我大概知道你是為了誰。如果垂垂覺得這很重要，就這樣做吧。但是，不要再去管封郚會變得多亂，你現在是塞萬唯爾人，好好的活在這。」  
　　垂垂有點困難地皺著眉。  
　　「別回封郚，也別想著有一天終會回去。」鳽阜淵站了起來：「除非你是為了今天讓你決定變成自己討厭的那種人的同一個理由，不然別回封郚。」  
　　鳽阜淵從垂垂手中拿走那把劍，愛憐萬分地撫摸著劍鋒：「解雪就先還我吧，既然被發現了，得換個地方才行。」  
　　「等等。」垂垂拉住他的哥哥：「剛才我問過學校裡的行政人員，她們說這座鐘塔一直都流傳著鬼故事，而且也總是發生莫名其妙的意外，後來校方乾脆把塔封了起來。我能感覺到這座塔的確曾經待過什麼，但現在已經不在。」垂垂抬頭看著對方：「是大哥帶走了？但卻好像換了另一種東西。」  
　　「果然還是被你感覺到。」鳽阜淵的大手拍著垂垂的頭。  
　　「大哥離開封郚的時候，身上帶著某種我說不上來的東西。那東西和大哥被從族譜中除名有關，我是追著那感覺來的，找到的卻是解雪。」  
　　鳽阜淵將長劍收回匣裡，拎在手上，一身輕便的黑色風衣襯得他世故而神祕，但總是溫柔。  
　　「那東西，暫且不能告訴你是什麼，畢竟這會陷你於不義。好了，我先走了，可愛的小垂垂，哥哥不在的時候要好好吃飯，不要尿床和亂聽鬼故事喔。」  
　　「……大哥到底當我幾歲啦？」  
　　「不管幾歲，垂垂都是聽了鬼故事就會緊抓著我不敢一個人睡覺的膽小鬼。」  
　　垂垂露出一抹苦笑，不願反駁這位許久不見的親人。  
　　「再見，哥哥。」  
　　鳽阜淵離開塔樓，順著唯一的一座樓梯下樓，但其實垂垂沒有聽見他的腳步聲，所以也無從判定他離開的方向。  
　　過了好一會兒，垂垂才慢吞吞的離開塔頂，走到地面的時候卻和一個人不期而遇。  
　　「垂垂，你怎麼也來這裡探險？不對呀你不是最怕鬼嗎，難道是偷偷和美女約在這邊幽會？」  
　　是雙手都插在口袋裡、一臉痞子笑的西鐸克‧伏爾納，那頭藍色短髮在午後陽光的照耀下顯得水色波瀾。  
　　「呃，沒有啦，我到處看看。」垂垂試著轉移話題：「你呢，怎麼會來這？」  
　　「躲人，順便參觀加西莫多的鐘塔。」  
　　垂垂愣了愣：「格絲提是提過你很喜歡加西莫多……」  
　　西鐸克手背腦後：「嗯啊，和父親相依相偎的醜八怪，終有一天會明白自己不單單只能是父親的傀儡吧，畢竟我們不需要任何人的同意才能證明自己存在的價值。」  
　　垂垂想，西鐸克說的父親應該是加西莫多的養父，弗羅洛。  
　　「你覺得呢？但我偶爾會想，另一方面加西莫多只是想得到親人的愛，他和弗羅洛從小就相依為命，說穿了，他根本沒有恨過弗羅洛。」西鐸克靜靜地說，雙手插回口袋：「他長得那麼醜，所以總是鎖著自己不敢到外面去，從來沒有用自己的眼睛好好看看外面的世界。」  
　　因為西鐸克的聲音太有感觸，讓垂垂不禁覺得他好像投射了什麼。  
　　「……你心裡也有一個加西莫多？」  
　　「不是心裡，我以前就是加西莫多。」西鐸克笑嘻嘻的指著自己：「看不出來吧，我以前都把自己關在心裡，什麼都怕、什麼都不敢，所以就裝得一副自己很兇的樣子，誰靠近就咬誰。」  
　　垂垂錯愕：「的確不太好想像。」  
　　「是安索把我拉出來的，」西鐸克頓了頓：「然後我殺了弗羅洛，因為我一點也不想把自己陷在永遠沒有解套的窘境裡。」  
　　「殺了？」  
　　西鐸克痞痞的笑著，沒講話，一會兒忽然警覺地看向左方，露出頭大的表情。  
　　「被找到啦……」  
　　有個人從草叢裡跌了出來，頭髮上還纏著幾片葉子，身上穿的是艾爾帝凡制服，從袖釦可以看出同樣是二年級的學生。  
　　垂垂還不明所以，卻看對方立刻爬起，手中一把錄音筆快速遞到西鐸克面前：「伏爾納同學，您稍早表示若我能追上您的腳程，今天就把獨家讓給我們新聞社！」  
　　「嘿，垂垂，先溜啦！」西鐸克拔腿就跑，還不忘送個飛吻。  
　　「伏爾納同學，您別跑──請告訴我究竟誰是您同性的初戀！」  
　　垂垂看見西鐸克一溜煙就不見了，新聞社的同學則遠遠被甩在後。  
　　「……真辛苦。」  
　　果然是風雲人物嗎，關於類似的話題都能引起軒然大波。垂垂一邊這麼想，一邊走向艾爾帝凡足球校隊的休息室。  
　　畢竟，還有一件小事得先去辦。  
　　


End file.
